Viện Khai Sáng
by usik4ever
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tham gia vào một hội khoa học có tên là Khai sáng. Và cậu quen được với vậy thí nghiệm của mình: số bảy. Cậu đã có một quyết định táo bạo, giúp cậu ta thóat khỏi nơi đó.
1. Chapter 1

Hội khai sáng (Illumination)

By: Tea&Coffee

Main paring: UsUk, Rochu. Ngòai ra Giripan, Franada, Spamano.

Warning: Boy Love, Yaoi...

Disclaimer: Tôi không sở hữu gì cả. Và nếu mà tôi sở hữu mấy ông này thì tôi đã lập hậu cung từ rất lâu rồi.

Chapter1

* * *

Năm 2000, một tổ chức bí mật được Liên Hiệp Quốc ngấm ngầm tạo ra, với mục đích nghiên cứu về những vấn đề liên quan đến não người, một bộ phận mà khoa học vẫn chưa khám phá hết. Tổ chức là một tập hợp những nhà khoa học tài năng nhất trên khắp thế giới, nghiên cứu trên một hòn đảo bí mật, cách biệt với thế giới bên ngoài. Nhưng chẳng bao lâu sao, hội biến thể đi theo một hướng khác với ban đầu, nghiên cứu về khả năng hoạt động ngoài tầm kiểm soát của não người. Hội lấy tên là Khai sáng.

Từ mục đích nghiên cứu về não người, dần dần họ tin tưởng rằng con người có những năng lực đăc biệt nào đó, ví dụ như có thể tiết ra một loại hóc-môn làm khả năng nghe nhìn hay hoạt động cơ bắp tăng lên rõ rệt. Đối tượng nghiên cứu của họ là những đứa trẻ có khả năng hiếm mà người lớn chưa nhìn thấy. Họ mở ra một cuộc khảo sát ngầm, lấy danh nghĩa là đi tìm những đứa trẻ có đặc biệt để đưa đi đào tạo. Điểm dừng đầu tiên của họ đó là những viện cô nhi, những nơi đó trẻ em ít được chú ý hơn bao giờ hết.

Họ đưa ra những bài kiểm tra liên quan đến sự kích thích của não bộ. Sau đó, dùng phương pháp thống kê tóan học để đưa ra những kết luận khả quan nhất. Những đợt đầu, công việc tìm kiếm không hiệu quả, nhưng họ vẫn tiếp tục thử nghiệm trên những đứa trẻ nhằm tìm ra đứa xuất sắc nhất. Những đứa trẻ không đạt sẽ được đưa về trại mô côi khác trong trạng thái tâm thần không ổn định, và họ nói rằng chúng bị thế từ nhỏ. Tất nhiên số phận của chúng ra sao vẫn còn chưa được nhắc đến.

Những đứa trẻ xuất sắc sẽ được giao cho các nhà khoa học chịu trách nhiệm riêng. Họ có nhiệm vụ duy nhất là theo dõi những dòng điện tâm đồ, sóng não của đứa trẻ, kích thích chúng tạo ra những khả năng đặc biệt, kiểm tra nguồn gen, nhóm máu…với mục đích hão huyền rằng tạo con người mới với những sức mạnh mới vô tận. Và những đứa trẻ chính là chuột bạch.

* * *

Trong căn phòng ngầm dưới đấp, sáng rực ánh đèn huỳnh quang, những sợi dây chằng chịt treo khắp bức tường, đó là nhà của những con người không hề biết đến thế giới bên ngoài kể từ khi chúng còn rất nhỏ.

"Số bảy, số bảy." Một tiếng nói vang lên.

Đôi mắt xanh dương chớp chớp, cậu ta vừa ngủ thức dậy. Ngày nào cũng vào giờ này họ sẽ lại đưa cậu đi, đến một phòng khác, bắt cậu đội cái mũ to tướng đầy máy móc lên đầu cậu suốt cả ngày. Cậu đã quen rồi, mỗi ngày chẳng có gì vui, chẳng như lúc nhỏ. Nhưng giờ phút vui nhất là bọn họ đưa cậu những chiếc hamburger nóng hổi béo ngậy, cùng với những lon cola sủi bọt tăm. Ngoài ra còn là những lúc họ đưa cậu lên trên mặt đất, nhìn ánh sáng mặt trời một lúc trước khi lại nhốt cậu trong cái buồng kính tối tăm này. Chẳng có gì chơi trong đấy, ngoài cái nệm bọc drap trắng, con thỏ trắng, và cái áo ngày nào cũng giống ngày nào, cũng trắng nốt. Ở ngoài kia, có những cái gì đó màu sắc hơn, người ta nói đó là cây, là biển. Trong đời cậu thấy nhiều nhất có ba màu thôi, trắng của căn phòng, xanh lá của cây của cỏ ngoài đảo và xanh dương của biển. Nhưng mấy năm gần đây họ không còn đưa cậu ra nữa. Ngòai ra, họ không dạy cậu gì khác ngoài thứ tiếng mà cậu đang nói, tiếng Anh.

Có một người đàn ông lúc nào cậu cũng gặp, từ khi cậu lên sáu cho đến giờ cậu đã mười chín rồi. Họ nói thế, cậu cũng không biết cậu bao nhiêu tuổi cả, họ nói là mười chín thì mười chín thôi. Cậu không biết người đó tên gì, người đó chỉ biết nhìn cậu đội cái nón ghi ghi chép chép rồi đi về. Không nói với cậu câu nào cả, hoàn toàn không, mặc dù lần nào gặp ông ta cậu cũng cười cũng nói hết.

"Số bảy, đây là người bảo hộ mới của cậu, Arthur Kirkland."

Cậu chả thấy gì ngoài cặp chân mày to tướng, gương mặt cau có, đôi mắt…uh…đôi mắt màu xanh lá. Người đàn ông kia bỏ đi, bỏ lại chỉ có mình cậu và cậu có lông mày rậm.

"Chào, Arite." Số bảy cười rạng rỡ, "Tôi là số bảy."

"Uhm."

"Anh từ đâu đến vậy? Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? Anh có con chưa?" Cậu tò mò, đây vốn là bản chất của cậu mà.

"Nín! Tôi là người giám hộ của cậu không có nghĩ là cậu muốn hỏi gì cũng được đâu!"

"Tôi là người giám hộ của cậu không có nghĩ là cậu muốn hỏi gì cũng được đâu nhá ~ . Tôi chỉ muốn tỏ ra thân thiện với anh thôi mà, anh cũng giống như cái ông kia." Cậu bĩu môi.

"Đủ rồi! Tôi xem hồ sơ của cậu, cậu có khả năng điều khiển đồ vật, và thần giao cách cảm à?" Arthur liếc nhìn vào sấp hồ sơ.

"Phải, Artie."

"Là Arthur. Chiều tôi sẽ ghé thăm cậu lần nữa." Cậu mắt xanh bước ra, đóng cánh cửa đằng sau cậu lại.

"_Số năm, số bốn. Tớ có giám hộ mới này, vui lắm. Người này chịu nói chuyện hơn ông kia nhiều. Anh ta lại lông mày rậm nữa." _Số bảy nhắm mắt lại, chạm tay vào cửa kính ngăn cách cậu với bên ngoài.

"_Số bảy, tớ biết rồi. Elizaveta-san có nói với tớ."_ Một giọng mới vang lên trong đầu cậu.

"_Số bảy, số năm đây, da. Cậu sướng thật đó. Tớ lại sắp làm kiểm tra nữa rồi, đau lắm, da." _Lại một người khác.

"_Số năm, cậu đừng sợ. Họ nói sẽ không lâu nữa đâu." _Số bốn nói.

"_Cậu tin họ sao? Tớ không tin đâu, chẳng có người nào tốt ở đây cả. Họ có coi chúng ta là con người đâu. Tớ nhất định phải thoát ra ngoài, da. Trong này vừa tối vừa lạnh, tớ muốn thoát ra ngoài kia." _Giọng số năm run lên.

Số bảy không biết mặt mũi số năm, số bốn ra sao. Họ chỉ gặp nhau một lần từ rất rất lâu rồi. Đều duy nhất cậu nhớ là số bốn có đôi mắt nâu rất đẹp, cứ như cái món gì đó mà cậu được ăn lúc nhỏ. Còn số năm lúc nào cũng cười cả, chỉ cười mỉm thôi, và đặc biệt cậu ta choàng một khăn màu tím nhạt. Sau đó mỗi người bị "nhốt" vào một buồng riêng biệt. Số bảy đoán chắc phòng số năm phải ở sâu lắm, nên mới lạnh thế.

"_Số năm à, cậu không nhớ lần nào cậu cũng muốn trốn nhưng có lần nào thành công đâu phải không?" _Số bốn lại nói.

Lần nào đó cũng là chủ đề xuyên suốt giữa hai bọn họ. Số bốn sống tốt hơn hai cậu nhiều, người giám hộ cậu ta rất thương cậu ấy. Số bốn nói cậu ấy từ Nhật Bản tới, và lần nào cậu cũng được Elizaveta, là người giám hộ của cậu ta, đem đến cho cậu rất nhiều món từ quê hương mình. Hiếm có người giám hộ nào tốt với "vật thí nghiệm" như họ. Bản thân cậu biết mình từ nước Mỹ, người ta nói đó là quốc gia của công lí, của tự do. Cậu muốn tới đó dù đó là một lần.

Số năm thì không tốt bằng, phòng của số năm rất lạnh và tối. Cậu ta là người tiềm năng nhất, có thể nói vậy. Có lần cậu nghe lỏm được mấy người giám hộ nói chuyện với nhau. Nhưng sau đó khả năng này mất đi, và cậu không thể nào nghe thấy họ nói với nhau nữa. Họ cố gắng tận dụng khả năng của số năm, cậu ta rất mạnh. Khả năng đặc biệt là có thể làm thay đổi gió trong bán kính một km từ nơi cậu ta đứng.

Ngoài ba cậu ấy ra, trong căn cứ còn khoảng bốn, năm người nữa, trong đó có người em trai song sinh của cậu. Cũng như những người khác, cậu cũng tách biệt với em mình từ khi bước vào đây. Cậu biết chắc em rất buồn, em lúc nào cũng xấu hổ, hay ngượng. Sức khỏe từ nhỏ đã không tốt bằng cậu. Nhưng em trụ đến ngày hôm nay cũng là tốt lắm rồi, cậu nghĩ thế. Gần đây em mới có khả năng đọc ý nghĩ của người khác, nhưng sóng não em rất yếu nên hay người không nói được nhiều như số bốn và năm.

"_Em sao rồi, số sáu?"_ Phải, cậu chẳng còn nhớ được tên mình, tên em mình. Bất kì ai trong đây cũng thế cả, họ chỉ biết số của mình và tên người giám hộ. Kí ức về tuổi thơ của cậu đã phai nhạt dần, chỉ qua người giám hộ cũ, cậu mới biết được số sáu chính là em mình. Cậu chắc rằng trong viện này chẳng ai may mắn như thế.

"_Cũng đỡ rồi số bảy à. Anh đừng lo nữa." _Giọng em dịu dàng, pha lẫn mệt mỏi.

Qua tiếp xúc thì cậu biết được em mình có biệt danh là "Sáng tạo." Em chỉ cần gấp giấy và nắm mắt lại thì nó không còn là một tờ giấy bình thường nữa. Khi em gấp hoa hồng, người ta sẽ ngửi thấy mùi thơm cứ như hoa hồng thật. Họ đang buộc em vẽ, vì vẽ sẽ tiện hơn. Em có một bộ não phi thường (ai trong trung tâm này cũng thế), em chỉ cần suy nghĩ và tưởng tượng một lúc sẽ có ngay những thiết bị mới. Chính đều đó mà trong trung tâm này giám hộ nào cũng quý em cả, vì chính em tạo cho họ những máy móc mới để nghiên cứu.

* * *

"Số bốn, năm, sáu và bảy đang dùng sóng điện để liên lạc với nhau. Hãy tiếp tục ghi lại." Một giọng phụ nữ dịu dàng nói.

"Đang ghi lại thưa Tiến sĩ Hedervary."

"Có vẻ như tần số sóng không khác nhiều so với lần trước, có dao động một chút. Tôi đã hỏi số bốn, cậu ta nói chỉ là những câu chuyện phiếm thôi. Nhưng chắc không phải vậy." Cô tiến sĩ vừa bình luận vừa ghi ghi chép chép. "Chúng ta cần chắc họ đang nói những gì, như thế sẽ phòng trong những trường hợp bất trắc. Tôi giao công việc này cho phòng cậu."

Có tiếng gõ nhẹ vào cánh cửa, "Vào đi." Cô gái nói.

Một cậu thanh niên cao hơn cô gần một cái đầu bước vào trong, nhẹ nhàng đóng cánh cửa lại. Mái tóc màu vàng đậm rối bù phủ lên cặp lông mày rậm. Căn phòng mà cậu bước vào là trụ sở của viện, vì đứng ở đây có thể quan sát hết những "vật thí nghiệm" qua camera theo dõi. Nó cũng được sơn trắng, nhiều máy móc, những cái tivi có màn hình rộng… Đây là phòng được xây dựng kể từ khi họ phát hiện những người mà họ nghiên cứu có mối liên hệ với nhau, dùng cách này có thể đưa ra những kết quả tổng quát tiện cho việc theo dõi.

"Chào mừng cậu đến với viện Khai sáng. Lần sau cứ vào tự nhiên không cần phải phép tắc thế đâu." Cô gái nói với giọng hồ hởi, quay qua nhìn Arthur. "Cậu cảm thấy môi trường làm việc thế nào, có quen chưa?"

"Cũng tạm ổn, Hedervary." Cậu đút hai tay vào túi áo blouse trắng, theo dõi diễn biến của những con số trên màn hình.

"Nếu có chuyện gì cậu cứ hỏi, ở đây chúng tôi như một gia đình vậy. Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Elizaveta cũng được. Tôi phụ trách cậu số bốn, cậu thấy không?" Elizaveta chỉ vào màn hình, trên đó có dán số bốn. Cậu con trai đang ngồi co lại một chỗ, với cái mũ trắng trên đầu. Một chút tóc đen ló ra dưới đấy. "Cậu ấy rất ngoan và hiền. Khả năng của cậu ấy có thể tạo ra những vũ khí đặc biệt. Nhưng não cậu ta…uh…đừng để ý làm gì."

"Kia là cậu số năm, biệt danh là Ác quỷ, Vash Zwingli phụ trách." Cô chỉ tay vào màn hình bên cạnh, ngồi trong phòng là cậu khác ngang tuổi với số bốn, mái tóc màu vàng nhạt cùng với cái khăn tím tím quấn quanh cổ. "Đó là cái khăn yêu quý của cậu ta. Lúc vào đây nghe đồn cậu ta giết luôn cậu phục vụ vì dám lấy mất cái khăn. Nên nhiều người bảo hộ lẫn phục vụ đều rất sợ cậu ta. Một điểm đáng lưu tâm nữa là cậu ta cứ than lạnh trong khi nhiệt độ vẫn bình thường."

Cô đằng hắng rồi tiếp tục. "Kia là số sáu, em song sinh của số bảy mà cậu đang phụ trách. Người giám hộ là Francis Bonnefoy. Cậu ấy có biệt danh là "Sáng tạo." Cậu ta có khả năng gấp giấy chỉ trong vài giây. Và tất nhiên đó không phải là những mẫu gấp bình thường, nó biết chuyển động nữa. Ngoài ra khả năng nhìn xa, và nghe những tần số thấp."

Arthur vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình, và tai lắng nghe từng chữ của cô tiến sĩ.

"Kia là số một," cô chỉ vào cái màn hìn ở trên cùng. "Cậu ta rất cứng đầu, và người bảo hộ của cậu là bạn trai tôi, Roderich Edelstein. Cậu ta là một chiến thuật gia, hơn nữa còn có thể thấy trước được từng cử động của đối phương. " Elizaveta cau mày lại. "Tên này rất cứng đầu, Roddie sẽ không trị được hắn, nhưng không có cách nào khác. Đã phân công thế rồi."

"Số hai, người giám hộ Richard Jones." Một cậu con trai có mái tóc nâu dài đang nằm ngủ ngon lành trong phòng. "Cậu ta đặc biệt lắm, chẳng có năng lực gì, ngoài nói chuyện với những con mèo. Ngoài ra não cậu ta hồi phục rất nhanh sau mỗi lần làm thí nghiệm."

"Số ba…" Cô chưa kịp nói hết thì có người bước vào. "Đủ rồi tiến sĩ Hedervary." Một người đàn ông bước vào. Mái tóc vàng dài ngang vai, với đôi mắt màu xanh lá dữ tợn. Trên dây thắt lưng của cậu ta có gì đó mà cậu nghi ngờ là súng lục. "Cô biết rằng người bảo hộ không được tiết lộ thông tin về vật thí nghiệm cho người khác đó là nguyên tắc cơ bản nhất. Tại sao cô lại có những thông tin đó hả?"

"Miệng người thì làm sao cản được hả, Vash? Đây là tiến sĩ Vash Zwangli. Người có biệt danh là nghiêm khắc và kỉ luật nhất trong viện." Elizaveta giới thiệu, "Còn đây là Arthur Kirkland, cậu ta giờ là tiến sĩ trẻ nhất ở đây đó."

Arthur chìa tay ra bắt tay với Zwangli. "Chào, nguyên tắc đầu tiên, đừng đối xử thân thiết với đồng nghiệp. Nguyên tắc thứ hai, không được coi bọn chúng là con người, có hiểu chưa cậu Kirkland?"

"V-vâng." Arthur nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ta, màu xanh lá lạnh lùng và không có chút thần sắc. Arthur có thể thấy cậu ta là một viên đạn đồng lạnh ngắt và một tay cực kì chấp hành kỉ luật. Cậu ta với tay lấy sấp tài liệu, rồi đống sầm cái cửa lại.

"Cậu ta là vậy đó, nhưng không phải ai trong đây cũng vậy đâu." Elizaveta cười khẩy, "Cậu cứ tự nhiên, tôi đi thăm số bốn đây. Đừng nói với người khác là tôi cung cấp thông tin cho cậu đó nhá."

* * *

Arthur nhíu mày, nhìn những sấp tài liệu trong căn phòng riêng. Những con số, những lần thí nghiệm cứ diễn ra liên tiếp đập vào trong đầu cậu. Viện không coi những đứa trẻ này là con người. Cứ mỗi tuần, họ lại được đặt lên đầu những máy phân tích số liệu. Rồi đẩy họ vào những hoàn cảnh đặc biệt để những cái được rồi là siêu năng lực bùng phát. Nếu họ không kịp hành động thì chỉ có con đường chết.

Ban đầu viện nhận rất nhiều trẻ, khoảng một trăm đứa trên khắp thế giới, chủ yếu là ở cô nhi viện. Nhưng vài trường hợp đặc biệt như Ivan Braginski hay số năm, là một vật thí nghiệm sống. Họ tiêm vào bào thai những chất đặc biệt để kích thích não cậu ta phát triển những gen giống như số một và số bốn. Theo tài liệu ghi cậu ta còn có một người chị và một người em. Ngoại trừ số năm ra, những đứa trẻ khác đều không được ghi họ tên, hay dù có thì chúng cũng đã bị tẩy đi từ khi nhận vào đây. Họ bắt chúng đội những chiếc mũ đó ngoài nghiên cứu sóng điện còn tiêu diệt những nơ-ron thần kinh liên quan đến những kí ức, cái tên trong đầu những đứa trẻ.

Cậu đập tay mạnh đến nỗi làm đổ trà lên bàn. Cậu cau mày lại, cậu không thích công việc này, hơn nữa đây lại là ép buộc. Cậu vốn dĩ không muốn tham gia vào hội Khai sáng, họ dùng cha mẹ để ép buộc cậu. Dù họ không phải là con ruột của họ, nhưng họ cũng đã nuôi cậu lớn lên.

Arthur Kirkland hoàn toàn không phải tên thật của cậu, cậu cũng không biết tên mình là gì. Họ kể rằng khi nhận cậu về cậu không ăn, không nói, không làm được việc gì của một đứa trẻ lên tám biết làm. Nhưng bẵng một thời gian, cậu biết nói chuyện, biết làm mọi thứ nhưng không nhớ gì về kí ức của mình nữa. Không chỉ cậu mà nhiều đứa trẻ trong cô nhi viện mà họ nhận nuôi cậu cũng vậy, chỉ có điều họ may mắn hơn nhiều cậu còn bình phục. Phần lớn những đứa trẻ đó khi được cậu điều tra điều chết sau một năm, người ta đồn là bệnh dịch nhưng linh cảm mách bảo đó không phải là sự thật.

Khi cậu lên mười, sau một cơn sốt cao, cậu phát hiện ra mình có những khả năng đặc biệt. Cậu có thể thấy được những sinh vật mà mắt thường không thấy được, cậu thấy được tiên, người lùn, kì lân…, và sai khiến được một loài hoa duy nhất, hoa hồng. Ban đầu cậu rất ghét thế, không phải cậu ghét hoa hồng, nhưng nó nữ tính quá, nên cậu không thích sử dụng năng lực đó. Nhưng sao này cậu không ghét nó nữa, cậu nghĩ hoa hồng rất đẹp. Cậu có thể làm hoa hồng xuất hiện bất kì nơi đâu mà cậu muốn. Những cô tiên nói nếu cậu được dạy dỗ kĩ lưỡng thì Arthur còn làm được nhiều chuyện khác.

Từ khi vào đây, cậu ngờ ngợ rằng cậu cũng là một trong những thí nghiệm mà họ vứt bỏ. Nhưng số cậu may mắn hơn những người khác. Và những người mà họ cho là vật thí nghiệm trong đây, sẽ có một ngày họ cũng sẽ bị bỏ rơi như cậu.

Một ý nghĩ điên rồ vụt lên trong đầu.

Cậu sẽ cứu lấy họ.

* * *

A/N: Nếu bạn đọc Psyren rồi thì thấy nó khá giống. Và tôi cảm thấy chap đầu khá là khó viết, vậy thôi. Hi vọng những chap sau sẽ khá hơn. Sẽ post trên VNS sau.


	2. Chapter 2

Hội khai sáng (Illumination)

By: Tea&Coffee

Chapter 2

* * *

Vào chiều hôm sau, theo lịch, cậu đến kiểm tra cho số bảy. Tên số bảy là một trong những người kì lạ nhất mà cậu chưa từng gặp. Cậu biết rằng khi đội cái mũ sắt đó lên rất khó chịu, nhưng số bảy vẫn cứ nhìn cậu cười.

"Giờ cậu hãy suy nghĩ đến một luồng năng lực bao quanh người cậu." Arthur nhìn chằm chằm vào bài mà cậu đã soạn sẵn.

"Làm sao tưởng tượng đây Artie?" Số bảy cười toe toét.

"Thì tập trung vào, nhắm mắt chặt vào, vật đầu tiên cậu thấy là gì hả?" Arthur cau mày, ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu cứ như thể người ngoài hành tinh mới đáp xuống Trái đất.

"Số bảy thấy hamburger Artie à." Đôi mắt màu xanh dương chớp chớp.

"Hamburger suốt ngày, bộ cậu bị nó kẹt vào não rồi hay sao hả? Tên ngốc!" Arthur ghi chú nguệch ngoạc lên tờ giấy.

"Artie, anh có thể kể tôi nghe về nước Mỹ được không? Tôi đến từ đó nhưng mà tôi không biết gì hết. Kể đi mà, đội cái này khó chịu lắm." Đôi mắt xanh lơ mở càng to hơn, môi trên của cậu bĩu ra, tay siết chặt lấy con thỏ bông.

Arthur đỏ mặt quay đi, cậu cố quay thật nhanh để số bảy không nhìn thấy. Nhưng điều đó là quá trễ. "Artie ơi, sao mặt anh đỏ tươi vậy." Mặt Arthur càng đỏ hơn, chửi rủa thầm trong miệng. "Đủ rồi!" Cậu hét, "Giờ cậu mau hoàn thành bài tập nhanh lên, nếu không cậu không được ăn mấy cái thứ rác rưởi đó đâu."

Số bảy đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế. "Anh nói lại đi, đừng gọi hamburger như vậy. Nó còn hơn mấy cái món dinh dưỡng gì đó mà mấy anh cho tôi ăn từ nhỏ đến lớn đó."

Arthur tròn mắt, cậu đứng lùi sau một chút, cậu cảm giác có thứ năng lượng gì đó tràn ngập trong căn phòng, nguồn năng lượng màu xanh lơ. Cậu thề rằng cậu thấy đâu đó giống bóng dáng của cánh chim đằng sau lưng số bảy. Dù chưa định hình rõ ràng, nhưng số bảy có một nguồn năng lượng mạnh, như trong hồ sơ của người tiền nhiệm không thấy đề cập đến.

"Không bàn vấn đề nó nữa. Cậu thích chim lắm sao?" Arthur tiến về phía cửa kính để nhìn cho rõ, nhưng cánh chim đã biến mất.

"Phải, chúng thật đẹp, thật vĩ đại đúng không Artie?" Cậu ta ngồi dựa ra sau, ngước nhìn lên trần nhà. "Chúng được tự do bay lượn như chúng tôi thì không. Số năm nói chính mấy người đã tước quyền làm người của chúng tôi. Nhưng số bốn bảo không phải vậy. Tôi cũng chẳng biết, tôi chỉ biết mình bị nhốt như thế bao nhiêu năm rồi." Cậu cúi đầu xuống nhìn lên vạt áo. "Mà tại sao anh lại hỏi vậy?"

"À, tôi chỉ đoán thôi." Đây không phải là thời điểm thích hợp để tiết lộ với bất kì ai về năng lực của cậu.

"Tôi vui lắm, khi có anh là bạn…không…người bảo hộ chứ. Anh không thích chúng tôi gọi những người như anh là bạn đúng không?" Số bảy lại hỏi.

"Cậu xem tôi là bạn à?" Arthur hỏi, mặt cậu lại hồng lên một chút. "Không, tôi cũng vui vì có cậu xem tôi là bạn, số bảy." Cậu mỉm cười nơi khóe môi, để camera không thấy rằng cậu đang cười với "vật thí nghiệm."

"Trở lại với vấn đề, tôi muốn cậu ngắm mắt lại, và nghĩ về một con chim đang bay. Giờ trong đầu cậu chỉ có hình ảnh đó thôi hiểu không?"

Số bảy nhắm mắt lại và tưởng tượng theo chỉ dẫn của Arthur. Cậu nghĩ đến một đôi cánh thật to, sải cánh thật dài, để đưa cậu lên tận bầu trời, thoát khỏi nơi quỷ quái này. Chính cậu sẽ là người cứu những người bạn mình ra. Nhưng không hiểu sao đầu cậu lại nhức nhói, đau đớn như thể có búa bổ vào đầu cậu. Cậu mở mắt ra, "Có được gì không hả Artie? Tôi cố lắm rồi nhưng đầu tôi đau quá."

"Vậy à?" Arthur ghi một vài ghi chú vào hồ sơ. Cậu cau mày lại, suy nghĩ về vấn đề tại sao số bảy lại không làm được. Có lẽ não cậu ta không chứa nổi, nhưng trong lúc nóng giận số bảy lại có thể phát ra nguồn năng lượng mạnh như vậy. Cậu cắn viết, đây là thói quen xấu mỗi lần không thể suy nghĩ hay quá căng thẳng.

"Arthur, tôi có vài vấn đề muốn hỏi anh. Những người mà làm những việc cao cả như cứu người thì người ta gọi là gì?" Cậu ta tròn mắt, đôi mắt xanh ẩn sau cặp kính lộ vẻ tò mò.

"Chắc là… anh hùng hả?" Arthur thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ vì câu hỏi của số bảy.

"Vậy tôi sẽ là anh hùng, tôi sẽ cứu bạn bè tôi ra khỏi chỗ này." Số bảy chỉ tay vào mình.

"Thôi đủ rồi, hôm nay đến đây là kết thúc, tôi không thề nói chuyện nhiều với cậu được. Nếu không Zwingli lại bảo tôi vị phạm nguyên tắc này nọ." Cậu dọn dẹp sấp giấy tờ rồi bước tới cửa, "Mai gặp lại."

"Mai gặp lại, Artie. Mai anh nhớ kể tôi nghe về…" Cậu chưa nói hết câu thì cánh cửa đã đóng lại, bỏ cậu lại một mình. "…Mỹ nha!" Cậu thì thầm những câu cuối trong miệng. Cậu suy nghĩ về buổi thí nghiệm với Arthur, thật vui, cậu biết thêm một từ mới "Anh hùng", cậu thích từ này lắm. Cậu phải tập luyện để chứng minh mình là anh hùng.

* * *

"Kirkland, cậu giải thích sao về chuyện này đây."

Arthur thấy mình đang ở trong cuộc họp cấp cao vào cuối ngày hôm đó. Zwingli đang hét vào cậu, trước mặt mọi người.

"Chết tiệt, anh có quyền gì xen vào chuyện của tôi và số bảy chứ." Cậu cãi lại.

"Được rồi, được rồi. Hai người điều không phải hết." Bonnefoy xen vào, ngồi ngã người ra sau. "Kirkland chỉ muốn công việc mình tiến bộ nhanh thôi, hơn nữa cậu ta là dân mới đến, không hiểu chuyện. Vả lại cậu cũng nên xem xét câu chữ của mình cho đàng hoàng. Còn cậu cũng không phải vì cậu xen vào việc của cậu ta."

"Nhưng mọi người nghe đoạn băng thu được trong phòng của số bảy."

_Vậy tôi sẽ là anh hùng, tôi sẽ cứu bạn bè tôi ra khỏi chỗ này._

Giọng nói của số bảy vang lên trong màn hình. Mọi người đều trố mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu. Trong phòng bắt đầu có tiếng xì xào vang lên.

Bonnefoy lại nói. "Vậy là cậu sai rồi Arthur Kirkland. Quy tắc của chúng ta là không để những cậu này biết thể nào là thế giới bên ngoài để tập trung hết mình cho việc nghiên cứu. Chỉ trừ vài trường hợp ngoại lệ như số sáu, em ấy sẽ mau chóng trở thành một trong những thí nghiệm đầu tiên làm việc ở đây." Bonnefoy nói với vẻ tự hào, vì số sáu là do chính anh ta làm người giám hộ.

"Thôi đủ rồi, tôi xin chịu trách nhiệm là mình sai trong trường hợp này. Nhưng đó chỉ là hành vi bộc phát của số bảy, tôi xin hứa tôi và số bảy sẽ không tái phạm nữa."

Một người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược, ngồi chống khuỷa tay trên bàn, mặt giấu đằng sau đôi tay. Đôi mắt xanh nghiêm nghị giấu sau cặp kín cận. "Cậu có ý kiến gì không Ludwig." Bonnefoy hướng mắt về phía ông ta vào hỏi.

"Cứ làm theo lời Kirkland nói, cậu ta được cấp trên cử đến đây, hơn nữa đây là lần đầu tiên. Tôi không muốn làm mất lòng mấy ông ấy. Tôi đã xem bản kết quả thí nghiệm mà cậu Kirkland đã trình lên. Dòng sóng não trong đầu của số bảy tăng đột ngột khi cậu ta nóng giận. Điều đó có nghĩ là sức mạnh vẫn còn tìm tàng trong người cậu ta mà tiến sĩ Brown, người tiền nhiệm vẫn chưa khai thác hết. Tôi đề nghị cậu Kirkland vẫn tiếp tục thí nghiệm." Ánh mắt Ludwig hướng về phía Kirkland. "Nhưng cậu phải tuyệt đối chú ý không được cho số bảy biết thế nào là tự do. Cậu ta là người có ý chí mạnh nhất trong những vật thí nghiệm ở đây."

"Được rồi, mọi người giải tán cuộc họp ở đây." Ludwig thông báo, rồi xếp giấy tờ lại.

Mọi người lần lượt đi ra cửa chính rồi tỏa ra khắp hướng. Arthur muốn đi gặp những cậu còn lại để xem kế hoạch của mình có độ thành công cao không. Nhưng một người đàn ông tóc vàng bước tới sau lưng, đặt tay lên vai cậu. Theo phản xạ, cậu quay qua, dự định đấm một cú vào mặt người đó. Nhưng hắn đã nhanh tay chặn cú đấm của cậu lại.

"Oi, oi." Hắn thong thả, "Chào, tôi tên là Francis Bonnefoy, hân hạnh được gặp cậu Arthur Kirkland. Tôi là chủ nhiệm của số sáu." Hắn chìa tay phía trước, như muốn bảo cậu bắt tay.

Cậu bắt lấy tay anh ta, lịch sự chào lại. "Vâng, tôi có nghe Héderváry nói."

"Biểu hiện lúc nãy của cậu rất tốt. Làm tên Vash tức điên lên thật thú vị. Cậu có muốn gặp số sáu không bạn thân mến. Số sáu là em song sinh của số bảy, nếu…" Francis nói.

"Vâng, nếu anh đồng ý." Arthur thấy rõ đây là một cơ hội ngàn vàng, vì không ai trong viện đủ hào phóng để người khác xem thí nghiệm của mình.

Francis dẫn Arthur đi dọc xuống hành lang, có một cái bản trắng với số sáu màu đỏ cùng mũi tên dẫn đường. Vừa đi Francis vừa ba hoa về cậu số sáu của cậu ta. Nào là rất thông minh, hiền lành lại không có ý chống đối như những cậu kia. Arthur cũng thích thú với khả năng của cậu bé này, nhưng điều mà cậu băn khoăn là liệu số sáu có chịu trốn khỏi đây như anh trai mình.

* * *

Arthur cùng France đang ở trong một căn phòng toàn màu trắng như những căn phòng khách. Trên chiếc giường trải drap trắng là một con gấu bông màu trắng nốt. Arthur tiến đến gần cửa kính nhìn cho kĩ số sáu.

"Matthieu, xem ai đến thăm em nè." Francis gõ vào tấm kính. Một cậu bé đeo kính cận, với mái tóc vàng như số bảy. Nhưng cậu ta ốm yếu và xanh xao hơn nhiều. Cậu ta ngồi dậy khỏi giường rồi bước tới tấm kính.

"Đây là Arthur Kirkland, giám hộ của anh trai em." Francis giới thiệu.

"Ah, anh có cặp lông mày rậm như anh em nói." Matthew cười.

Arthur chỉ cười gượng, mặt cậu hồng lên một chút. Cậu không thích ai cứ nhìn vào cặp lông mày của mình mà phán xét. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, rồi nhìn thẳng vào số sáu, cậu cảm thấy sự lạnh lẽo bao quanh cậu ta, cậu ấy như một con gấu tuyết trắng giữ trời đông lạnh lẽo. Con gấu cầm một thứ gì đó phát sáng trong tay nó, cứ như một chiếc lá, không, mà là một bông hồng đỏ thắm. Số sáu đang cảm thấy ấm áp dù hoàn cảnh có khó khăn thế nào, cậu đoán là thế.

Cậu nhìn về phía Francis, anh ta đang nhìn số sáu với ánh mắt chăm chú, Và điều mà Arthur chắc rằng Francis là hoa hồng trong lòng số sáu. Cậu đỏ mặt một chút, cứ như là cậu đã phạm vào không gian riêng tư của hai người này.

"Matthieu, em sao rồi, mon amour? Hôm nay thấy em đỡ hôm qua, em thân mến. Mà anh đã xin thượng cấp rồi, em sẽ là đồng sự chung với anh. Em sẽ làm bên khâu thiết bị." Francis cười. Lần đầu tiên, Arthur thật sự không có thiệt cảm với tên này, với một dáng vẻ hào hoa và thật sự là không đáng tin chút nào. Nhưng, cậu đoán vậy, có lẽ người hắn ta tốt duy nhất là số sáu.

Hắn nhìn cậu cũng cười như thế, "Matthieu hay Matthew là tên của tôi đặt cho số sáu. Tôi không thích gọi số sáu hay số năm giống như những người khác. Tôi không muốn đối xử với em giống như vật thí nghiệm." Cậu cau mày lại. "Nhưng không thể nào làm khác được đó là quy tắc của viện. Tôi chỉ cố gắng làm tốt vai trò người bảo hộ cho Matthieu mà thôi." Đôi mắt xanh sáng lên một chút hi vọng. "Tôi chỉ mong em sớm được thả ra, hi vọng không khí trong làm sẽ tốt cho em."

Matthew đỏ mặt, ôm chặt con gấu bông lớn, thì thầm. "Em không sao đâu ạ, Francis, anh đừng lo mà."

* * *

Trong này lạnh quá, cậu nhất định phải thoát ra ngoài. Số năm ngồi co ro trong góc giường, cố gắng trùm mền lại càng dầy càng tốt. Cậu vừa mới trở về từ phòng thí nghiệm. Hôm nay là kiểm tra gen, cậu không biết họ đã bao nhiêu lần rút máu cậu ra, bao nhiêu lần lấy tóc, nước bọt cậu đi xét nghiệm. Và cũng không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi.

Cứ mỗi lần cậu sợ thì cái lạnh càng dâng lên nhanh hơn, cứ như là đi trong tuyết. Tuyết? Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi từ lần cuối cùng số năm nhìn thấy những bông tuyết từ trên trời rơi xuống. Bao nhiêu năm rồi kể từ lần đầu tiên cậu thấy những bông hoa màu vàng rực. Cậu không nhớ nổi. Kí ức ngày càng phai nhạt dần.

Cứ mỗi lần cậu nhớ lại những khi còn ở nhà là đầu cậu cảm thấy như hàng ngàn cây kim đâm vào. Cậu nhớ nhà cậu có thật nhiều hoa màu vàng cao khỏi đầu cậu, nhưng loài hoa đó chỉ nở một lần trong năm thôi. Gọi là gì nhỉ? Hoa hướng dương… cậu không chắc lắm. Cậu nhớ có một cô bé cứ nhìn cậu cười, và cô bé ấy ẵm một đứa bé gái khác khoảng một, hai tuổi. Con bé cứ siết chặt lấy tay cậu.

Chúng cứ như là những mảnh ghép mà cậu không bao giờ ghép thành một hình ảnh hoàn chỉnh, dù cậu có cố gắng cách mấy.

_"Này, cậu bé, nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi ra khỏi đây." _Một giọng nói trầm và khan vang lên trong đầu cậu.

_"Ông sẽ đưa tôi ra khỏi đây, da?"_

_"Phải, đưa cậu ra khỏi nơi này, bằng sức mạnh của ta, cậu có thể phá hủy bất kì thứ gì cản đường cậu, kể cả cái tên Zwingli đó"._ Giọng nói xen lẫn tiếng cười cứ như khinh bỉ cậu vì dám khinh thường sức mạnh của ông ta. "_Ta cho ngươi mượn sức mạnh đã bao nhiêu lần, ngươi còn nghi ngờ ra sao. Không phải chính ngươi tạo ra những đợt gió tuyết ngoài kia mà là ta ngốc à." _

_"Ý ông là ông có thể phả hủy cả viện nghiên cứu này trong nháy mắt, da."_

_Chính xác là vậy. _Người đàn ông cam đoan với cậu. _"Tất cả mọi người, trừ cậu, đều phải chết chẳng phải thú vị sao?"_

_"Tức là số bốn và số bảy, hai người đó cũng sẽ…"_

_"Đúng. Nhưng mà nhóc nghĩ xem, hai tên đó cũng giống như những tên khác. Tôi biết trong lòng cậu nghĩ sau mà, cậu cho rằng tên số bốn chỉ giỏi chống đối cậu, trong khi luôn luôn ủng hộ số bảy. Tên số bảy thì suốt này chỉ biết cười đùa. Bọn chúng cũng đáng ghét._" Giọng người đàn ông trở nên ngon ngọt hơn, như cố dụ dỗ cậu, đưa ra những lí do hợp lí để khiến cậu xử dụng sức mạnh của hắn.

_"Không đúng, tôi không nghĩ như vậy. Mà là ông, ông ghét họ. Không phải tôi, da." _Cậu lắc đầu rũ sạch mọi suy nghĩ, giọng người đàn ông càng lúc càng nhỏ dần, nhưng cậu chắc rằng ông ta nói, 'Ta sẽ đợi cậu, cậu bé. Sẽ có lúc cậu cần ta.'

Cứ mỗi lần cậu suy nghĩ về những kí ức đó, cậu lại nghe thấy cái giọng nói ấy. Cậu sợ ông ta lắm, và cả ghê tởm nữa. Nhiều lần cậu tự nhủ không nên nghĩ về những chuyện đó, hãy sống như số bảy. Nhưng điều đó hoàn toàn không thể, cậu cố gắng cười, nhưng lòng vậu cũng chẳng ấm hơn được chút nào. Rồi cậu cố nghĩ về những lúc cậu vui, nhưng…chẳng có gì. Và mỗi lần như thế đầu cậu lại đau nhói, cậu biết những người đó đang theo dõi cậu. Cậu biết họ chỉ chờ lúc cậu nghĩ về những chuyện này để phóng ra tín hiệu gì đó để chặng những ý nghĩ đó lại. Đó là điều cậu nghe được khi một lần chạy trốn.

Đã không biết bao nhiêu lần số năm lẻn trốn đi nhưng bất thành. Mỗi lần trốn đi là mỗi lần chịu đau đớn, nhưng tên nhóc cứng đầu như cậu không bao giờ chịu bỏ cuộc. Mỗi lần như thế họ lại tăng hình phạt lên với cậu. Kích điện, bỏ đói… là những cách mà cảnh cáo cậu. Nhưng cậu không sợ, cậu vẫn cứ trốn. Vào một hôm, họ bỏ tất cả những ngày ra ngoài của tất cả vật thí nghiệm, thay tất cả các cửa kính, mật mã. Thế là cơ hội của số năm đã tiêu tan. Cậu tiếp tục tập luyện tiếp tục tiến bộ, vì cậu biết họ cần cậu, họ cần năng lực có thể tạo mây tạo gió này. Cậu làm bọn chúng vẫn cần mình, vẫn muốn thực hiện nghiên cứu ghê tởm đó trên cậu, để họ không thể vứt bỏ cậu đi. Cậu không ngừng lớn mạnh để một ngày thoát khỏi đây.

Cậu muốn gặp một người…

Một người mà mãi tới giờ cậu không thể nào quên được. Cứ mỗi lần bọn chúng muốn xóa nó đi thì kí ức đó lại đậm dần. Lúc cậu khoảng bảy tuổi cũng choàng cái khăn tím như thế này, có một người phụ nữ với mái tóc vàng dài, búi gọn đằng sau. Lưng bà đang địu một đứa bé khoảng một tuổi, đang ngủ ngon lành, cùng với cái nơ cài gọn trên mái tóc vàng cùng màu với bà. Tay kia bà dẫn một cô bé chắc lớn tuổi hơn cậu lúc đó, cũng tóc màu vàng và búi lên như thế.

Bà dẫn hai người đi đến một khu phố với những tấm bảng hiệu to đùng, cùng với những chữ mà cậu không tài nào hiểu nổi, rồi đứng trước một cửa hàng đầy hoa bày trước cửa. Một người phụ nữ với mái tóc đen óng ra chào rồi dẫn bà vào. Đứng sau lưng bà ta la một cậu bé lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi, tay ôm con gấu bông trong tay. Tóc cậu ta cũng màu đen như thế, cột thành một chùm nhỏ. Đôi mắt màu đen huyền, nhìn vào cậu. "Cậu đừng nhìn vào tôi với cái ánh mắt đáng sợ đó được không, aru." Cậu ta la lớn, rồi bỏ ra ngoài cùng với một thằng bé tóc đen khác.

Cậu muốn hét lên, 'Này bạn cho tôi chơi chung với nhưng không được, da?', nhưng rồi mọi kí ức đó biến mất. Cậu bé với đôi mắt đen cứ nằm trong tâm trí cậu, mặt dù cậu chắc mỗi lần thế tên Zwingli đó lại kích thích não cậu bằng những dòng điện mạnh hơn. Đau lắm, nhức nhói lắm, nhưng cậu sẽ chịu đựng. Cậu cũng chưa từng nói với số bảy và số bốn nghe chuyện này. Cậu chỉ muốn hình ảnh đó mãi là của cậu. Hình ảnh cửa tiệm cổ xưa, với đầy hoa hướng dương và cậu bé đó mãi là của riêng cậu. Và không ai có thể cướp nó từ chính tay số năm này cả.

* * *

Một chap nữa, chap này cũng chả khá hơn phải không? Nhưng tớ thích đoạn sau của Rochu ấy. Franada hơi mờ, nhưng sẽ tiếp tục hint thôi, đành vậy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hội khai sáng (Illumination)

By: Tea&Coffee

Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 3

"Artie, đó là gì vậy?" Số bảy hỏi, đôi mắt tròn to nhìn chòng chọc vào đống sách mà Arthur mang tới. Tay cậu ấn chặt vào cánh cửa kính, cứ như muốn thoát ra ngoài.

"Đây là truyện tranh." Arthur trả lời, nhưng trong giọng cậu có chút không hài lòng. "Một phần trong cái văn hóa kì quái của nước Mỹ."

"Anh giữ lời hứa thật hả?" Đôi mắt xanh càng tròn hơn, miệng cậu thì cười toe toét.

"Tôi hứa với cậu, nếu cậu tập luyện, tôi sẽ cho cậu coi cái đống này." Arthur đáp.

Arthur giở trang sách ra rồi đưa có về phía số bảy. "Giờ cậu đứng trong đấy, công việc của cậu là phải đọc từng chữ trong này cho tôi nghe. Và tôi sẽ tăng khoảng cách dần lên. Việc này chủ yếu tôi xem khả năng nhìn xa của cậu thôi."

"Dễ ợt," Số bảy tự tin. "Anh hùng chả sợ gì cả."

Arthur cười khẩy, trêu chọc. "Tôi sẽ chóng mắt lên xem anh hùng như cậu làm thế nào."

Số bảy đọc từ trang này đến trang khác, và càng lúc Arthur càng tăng khoảng cách ra. Và cuối cùng của bài tập là số bảy phải nhìn xuyên qua được bức tường.

"Artie, chịu thôi, tôi chỉ thấy mờ mờ." Cậu giơ tay đầu hàng.

"Tôi đã nói cậu chỉ là anh hùng rơm thôi mà." Arthur bước vào phòng, cái cười nữa miệng trên môi. "Nên nhớ rằng cậu nghĩ mình có thể thì cậu sẽ làm được."

Số bảy lè lưỡi, nhái cậu "Nên nhớ rằng cậu nghĩ mình có thể thì cậu sẽ làm được ~. Mấy nhà khoa học như anh thì biết gì chứ. Chỉ giỏi cái miệng, anh nghĩ siêu năng thì làm gì cũng được chắc, mặc dù anh biết đấy, tôi là anh hùng."

Arthur cảm thấy máu đang dồn trên mặt. "Này, ai nói tôi chỉ giỏi cái miệng thôi chứ. Tôi…" Anh suy nghĩ, chính cậu cũng không biết có nên nói với cậu ta rằng chính cậu cũng là một siêu năng.

"Anh đuối lý rồi chứ gì. Anh hùng luôn đúng mà lại." Số bảy cười tự mãn. Càng lúc cậu càng cảm thấy mình rất thích nói chuyện với cậu Arthur này. Điều cậu muốn không gì khác hơn là làm cho anh ta ấp úng, đỏ mặt như thế.

Cái im lặng bao trùm xung quanh hai người, Arthur quay đi làm gì đó mà cậu không biết. Còn cậu thì có nhiều thắc mắt muốn hỏi anh ta nhưng lại không dám. "Artie này."

"Là Arthur, Arthur. Tôi phải nói với cậu bao nhiêu lần nữa đây. Arthur." Mặt anh đó tía lên, đỏ còn hơn lúc nãy.

"Được rồi Arthur. Lúc nãy tôi thấy có một anh hùng, tất nhiên là không anh hùng bằng tôi rồi. Anh ta bay lên một bức tượng phụ nữ cực cao. Người đó là ai vậy?"

"Là tượng Nữ thần Tự do ngốc à." Arthur đáp. "Là món quà Pháp tặng Mỹ vào cuối thế kỉ XIX, giờ đang đặt ở sông Hudsen, nhìn ra cảng New York."

Alfred cười, "Vậy…New York?"

"New York là một trong năm mươi tiểu bang của Mỹ. Hết chưa?" Arthur hỏi lại.

"Nước Mỹ vĩ đại quá, chắc nó rộng lớn lắm phải không, Artie?" Số bảy reo. "Đúng là đất nước sản sinh ra những anh hùng mà, như tôi đó. Mà tôi không chấp nhận phản đâu à."

"Nhảm nhí." Arthur nguyền rủa lầm bầm trong miệng. "Bản thân tôi chưa bao giờ công nhận điều đó."

"Mà, còn một câu hỏi nữa thôi." Mắt số bảy tròn hơn. "Nữ thần Tự do không có tên à?"

"Vấn đề này…thì tên là Nữ thần Tự do chứ là gì nữa. Hỏi ngốc vừa thôi." Arthur bắt đầu cáu, câu hỏi của số bảy cứ như của những đứa trẻ lên ba vậy.

"Không, ý tôi là bà ta không có tên riêng à, như Arthur hay gì đấy." Cậu nói rõ hơn để Arthur hiểu. "Anh hùng cũng phải có tên chứ."

"À, không nghe nói tới. Nhưng không phải anh hùng nào cũng cần có tên. Có những người anh hùng thầm lặng đó thôi." Arthur giải thích.

"Nhưng tôi nghĩ anh hùng cũng phải có tên gì đó chứ. Ví dụ như tôi đây này, tôi không muốn sau này thế giới ca tụng tôi mà cứ kêu tôi bằng 'Số bảy vĩ đại' chẳng hạn. Chẳng hay ho gì phải không." Cậu ta bĩu môi.

Arthur cười mỉm, thì ra số bảy chỉ muốn được đặt cái tên thôi mà. "Ngốc quá, cậu muốn đặt một cái tên như số sáu phải không?"

Số bảy quay qua, nhìn cậu dò hỏi. "Số sáu có tên sau, sao tôi không biết gì hết vậy."

"Thôi đừng nói chuyện đó nữa." Arthur cau mày suy nghĩ. "Vậy tên cậu sẽ là…Alfred, được không?"

"Alfred?" Số bảy lặp lại.

"Alfred ." Arthur nói lần nữa, đầy đủ cả tên lẫn họ. "Này nhé, Alfred là tôi đặt theo Alfred Đại đế, người đã đánh đuổi bọn Viking ra khỏi lãnh thổ. F. là viết tắt của 'Freedom.' Jones là lấy họ của Indiana Jones."

"Oh?" Alfred reo mừng. "Vậy ra tên của tôi chỉ toàn là anh hùng sao. Arthur tôi thương anh quá đi mất. Từ nay số bảy tôi đã có tên, Alfred . Tôi sẽ còn giỏi hơn ông Alfred Đại đế hay ông Indiana Jones gì gì đó của anh."

Arthur cảm nhận được niềm vui sướng từ Alfred, cậu không hiểu tại sao, nhưng mỗi lần thấy cậu bé ngây thơ này người thì cậu cũng phải cười theo. "Thôi đủ rồi, dù cậu làm gì đi nữa thì cậu cũng chả giỏi hơn được Alfred Đại đế đâu."

"Làm sao anh biết tôi không giỏi bằng ông ấy? Ông ta đâu có bảo vệ anh, tôi đây này, tôi sẽ bảo vệ anh. Tôi không chấp nhận câu từ chối đâu đó." Mặt Alfred hồng lên.

Ban đầu Arthur cảm thấy hơi ngượng, cậu ta đòi bảo vệ cậu à, không thể nào. Bản thân cậu ta còn lo chưa xong. Cậu quay mặt lại, tránh nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh lơ đó. "Ờ…Tôi không trả lời câu hỏi đó. Cũng hết giờ rồi, tôi phải đi. Hẹn mai gặp lại cậu." Cậu cố lỉnh đi thật nhanh để cậu nhóc không hỏi câu nào thêm nữa? Trước khi đóng cửa cậu quay lại. "Đây là bí mật đừng nói với ai cả," rồi đóng mạnh cánh cửa đằng sau lưng.

Alfred cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao mình lại đỏ mặt? Tại sao mình lại nói vậy? Cậu không biết, chỉ thấy tim mình đập càng lúc càng nhanh. Mặt thì cứ như toàn bộ lượng máu cứ dồn hết trên đầu cậu. Cậu chỉ còn biết trùm mền lại, cố xua hết những suy nghĩ mông lung đó ra khỏi đầu.

* * *

Arthur đang tiến dần từng bước thực hiện kế hoạch của mình. Đầu tiên cậu hiểu rõ từng người từng người một trong viện này. Kết hợp họ thành một đội quân hùng mạnh và điều cuối cùng là thoát khỏi đây bằng tàu ngầm cứu hộ ở tầng hầm. Đó chỉ mới là sơ lược, cậu chưa hình dung từng giai đoạn ra sao. Hơn nữa trong viện có vài quy định nhằm đảm bảo những nhà nghiên cứu không can thiệp vào công việc của nhau.

Hiện giờ Arthur đã nhắm được thông tin của số sáu hay Matthew nhờ vào Francis. Còn một con đường dài và gian nan đang đợi cậu phía trước. Nhưng cậu tin là có một người sẽ sẵn sàng giúp đỡ cậu, Elizaveta Héderváry.

"Cậu muốn nhờ tôi giúp gì sao, Arthur?" Elizaveta cầm tách cà phê lên.

"Phải, tôi cần thông tin về số bốn của cô." Cậu đi thẳng ngay vào vấn đề, rồi cầm tách tra lên nhấp một chút.

"Tại sao tôi phải đưa cho cậu chứ?" Elizaveta nhìn cậu với ánh mắt dò hỏi.

"Tôi…chỉ là tôi muốn học hỏi từ cô thôi, cô Héderváry." Cậu ngập ngừng tìm câu trả lời phù hợp.

Cô gái cười dịu dàng, mái tóc nâu sáng dưới ánh mặt trời. "Chỉ Elizaveta là được. Tôi nghĩ chắc cậu nghĩ mình chưa tìm ra cách phù hợp để giúp số bảy phải không. Đừng nản lòng cậu trai, tôi tin là cậu sẽ làm được."

"Vậy…còn lời đề nghị lúc nãy?" Arthur ấp úng.

"À, tôi không phải là người của luật lệ như Vash hay Ludwig," cô gái cười. "Tôi đồng ý dẫn cậu đi gặp số bốn, như chỉ có một điều."

"Điều kiện gì…?" Cậu hỏi.

"Cậu phải đưa tôi đi gặp số bảy của cậu, đó là điều kiện." Chút tò mò sáng lên trong đôi mắt xanh lá.

"Vậy…tôi đồng ý." Arthur bỏ tách trà xuống, cậu nghĩ mình cũng chẳng mất mát gì.

Arthur cùng Elizaveta đến gặp cậu thanh niên tóc đen mà cậu đã thấy trên màn hình. "Số bốn đến từ Nhật, tôi cố làm cho cậu ấy có thể hiểu thêm nhiều về quê hương mình." Elizaveta nói khi dẫn cậu vào phòng.

Arthur nhìn lướt qua căn phòng, cũng một màu trắng chủ đạo bao trùm căn phòng. Ở mọi góc phòng đều có camera theo dõi đang bật. "Cậu đừng lo, cậu quan sát viên là bạn tôi." Elizaveta nói để cậu khỏi lo lắng. Một tấm kính trong suốt ngăn cách số bốn và hai tiến sĩ. Bên kia lớp kiếng là một cái giường trải drap trắng tinh và một đống sách trong đây.

"Số bốn à," cô gọi, "Có người muốn gặp cậu này."

Cậu bé ngồi bật dậy khỏi giường, trong tay cầm cuốn sách. "Kobanwa, Elizaveta-san." Cậu người Nhật cúi đầu chào hai người đứng bên ngoài của kính. "Chào, số bốn." Cô gái cười đáp lại. "Đây là Arthur Kirkland, cậu ấy là giám hộ của số bảy."

"Chào Kirkland-san," cậu ta điền đạm nói, "Tôi là số bốn, hân hạnh được gặp anh. Số bảy hay nhắc đến anh."

"À," cậu bối rối, "Hân hạnh được gặp cậu. Gọi tôi là Arthur cũng được." Cậu bước tới gần tấm kính để nhìn rõ cậu thanh niên hơn. Cậu ta có mái tóc đen cắt ngắn, đôi mắt nâu trầm buồn bã. Cậu cảm thấy cậu con trai như là hai thanh kiếm sắc bén. Một thanh có lưỡi kiếm bóng loáng, một thanh màu đen u tối nằm bắt chéo nhau.

"Cậu ấy có khả năng dùng "khí" của mình chế tạo những vũ khí." Elizaveta nói, chìa tay ra dấu cho số bốn biểu diễn cậu xem. "Năng lực này chúng tôi chỉ mới phát hiện ra trong một lần tình cờ. Cậu ấy đọc những cuốn sách mà tôi cho, và đây là kết quả…"

Arthur thấy trên tay cậu ta có một luồng khí sáng, bao quanh ánh sáng đó là những cánh hoa nhỏ màu hồng hồng. Cậu ấy kéo hai bàn tay ra xa, luồng ánh sáng cũng dài ra theo. Dần dần luồng ánh sáng xinh đẹp dần hình thành cán kiếm, lưỡi kiếm sắc bén. Trong thoáng chốc, Arthur đã nhìn thấy một cây kiếm giống như trong tranh vẽ mà Elizaveta cho cậu xem.

"Cây kiếm này chưa đủ độ bén, Elizaveta-san." Cậu ta nói. "Tôi nghĩ cần mình cần cố gắng nhiều hơn nữa."

Elizaveta cười, "Như vậy là tốt lắm rồi, số bốn à."

"Tôi vừa mới đọc cuốn sách hôm qua Elizaveta-san đưa cho tôi, hoa cúc ở Nhât thật là đẹp. Chúng tượng trưng cho sự vĩnh cửu, trường thọ. Elizaveta-san à, nước Nhật thật đẹp, khi nào cuộc thí nghiệm này thực hiện xong, cô có thể đưa tôi đến đó được không?" Cậu thanh niên hớn hở.

"Tất nhiên rồi," Elizaveta đáp. "Chúng ta với Roderich sẽ cùng đi." Nói xong cô quay qua Arthur. "Thật ra, số bốn còn có khả năng thần giao cách cảm, nhưng đó chỉ là bộc phát, chúng tôi vẫn chưa biết làm sao cậu ấy làm được như vậy."

"Alf-," cậu lúng túng, "Số bảy cũng có khả năng giống vậy."

"Phải, số bốn, năm, sáu và bảy có khả năng nói chuyện với nhau, dù cách nhau khá xa." Elizaveta nói. "Đáng buồn là chúng ta vẫn chưa tìm hiểu rõ tần số sóng não của các cậu ấy. Và tại sao những người khác như số một hay số hai lại không thể."

"Còn nhiều điều về họ mà chúng ta chưa hiểu hết được." Arthur gật gù.

"Cậu cũng đừng gấp gáp quá Arthur à. Tiến sĩ Brown còn phải mất gần mười ba năm còn chưa tìm hiểu hết Alfred nữa là." Elizaveta cười. "Chuyện này cũng tùy tâm lí của các cậu ấy thôi. Chỉ trừ số năm ra, tâm lí của cậu ta nghe đồn không được ổn định lắm. Tất cả chỉ tại Vash rất khắt khe với cậu ấy, và tên đó rất tin tưởng cách mà hắn đang tiến hành."

"Số năm có vẻ không được vui lắm, Elizaveta-san à. Cậu ấy nói mình đang ở một nơi tăm tối và rất lạnh." Số bốn nói. "Tôi và số bảy rất lo cho cậu ấy."

"Không có gì đâu, chúng tôi sẽ có sự can thiệp nếu cần." Elizaveta an ủi.

* * *

Hai người bước ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm. Lần này đến lượt Arthur dẫn cô gái đi đến phòng số bảy. Cậu ta đang nắm mắt và ngồi co ro ở góc phòng. Miệng cậu ta đang cười toe toét. "Chắc cậu ấy đang nói chuyện với số bốn hay số năm gì đấy." Elizaveta thì thầm vào tay cậu, ra hiệu im lặng đừng cắt ngang họ.

Arthur đứng yên đấy cùng với cô gái gốc Hungary quan sát số bảy hay Alfred. Mặt cậu ấy trông thật vui, cứ như một đứa trẻ được người lớn khen hay được cho quà. Cậu hết cười toe toét rồi cười nắc nẻ, cứ như chưa bao giờ được cười như vậy. Thật là dễ thương, cậu nghĩ. Cậu không biết vì sao nhưng cô gái đứng cạnh cậu cứ đứng cười khúc khích mãi. "Cậu thích số bảy, Arthur?" Cô thì thầm hỏi nhỏ vào lổ tai cậu làm cậu giựt bắn người lên. "Không, không làm gì có chuyện đó cơ chứ." Cậu lắc đầu lia lịa.

Elizaveta chỉ có thể đứng cười, "Chuyện tình cảm ai nói trước được đâu. Nhưng mà nhìn mặt cậu giống như hồi đó tôi nhìn Roddie vậy." Mắt cô nhìn về đâu đó xa xăm lắm, rồi cười lặng lẽ một mình khi nhớ lại những hồi ức đẹp.

Cuộc nói chuyện của hai người bị gián đoạn khi Alfred mở mắt ra. Cậu ta lập tức ngồi dậy, chạy lại tấm kính ngăn cách. "Artie." Cậu reo lên mừng như thể vừa được tặng món quà. "Anh lại đến thăm tôi nữa sao? Chắc anh nhớ anh hùng rồi phải không?" Cậu để tay lên cửa kính, hơi thở làm mờ nó đôi chút.

"Tôi húa với Elizaveta sẽ dắt cô ấy đi thăm cậu." Arthur giải thích, mặt cậu đỏ bừng.

"Ra đây là cô gái giám hộ mà số bốn nói đến, chào cô. Tôi tên Alf-" Cậu ngập ngừng khi thấy đôi lông mày rậm đang nhíu lại của Arthur. "Số bảy. Hân hạnh gặp cô."

"Tôi là Elizaveta Héderváry. Tôi nghe nói cậu gặp khó khăn trong chuyện phát triển kĩ năng của mình, nên tôi đến đây xem sau." Cô gái tươi cười.

"Thật sự tôi cũng không biết mình có thể làm được gì nữa ngoài trừ nói chuyện với số bốn và số năm hết." Cậu cười buồn. "À, còn khả năng điều khiển đồ vật nữa." Mặt cậu vui lên đôi chút, rồi lại bĩu môi. "Chắc tôi là tên vô dụng nhất trong viện này, nhưng anh hùng sẽ không chấp nhận chuyện đó đâu."

"Có thế chứ." Elizaveta an ủi. "Thật ra cậu cũng không phải vô dụng, số hai chẳng biết làm gì cả, nhưng vẫn được giữ lại để nghiên cứu đó thôi. Cậu ta vẫn tai qua nạn khỏi sau nhiều đợt huấn luyện của Sadiq, mà chả ai biết tại sao cả? Trong căn phòng này đã hạn chế một phần khả năng của các cậu." Cô nhìn sơ qua căn phòng. "Cũng có thể vì thế mà chúng ta không thể phát huy hết khả năng trong người mình."

"Thấy chưa Artie? Đâu phải anh hùng có khả năng đâu đấy." Số bảy bĩu môi, rồi nhìn Arthur với vẻ tự mãn.

"Đủ rồi đấy." Arthur hét lại.

Ba người họ nói chuyện với nhau một hồi lâu. Alfred cảm thấy rất vui, chưa bao giờ cậu chính mắt thấy một người cười nhiều đến vậy. Cậu cảm thấy đời cậu vui lên một chút kể từ khi có Arthur đến làm…bạn với cậu. Một hồi sau, Arthur và Elizaveta đi khỏi đấy lúc đấy Alfred cũng đã khá mệt. Cậu hi vọng ngày mai có thể gặp Arthur lần nữa ngay khi cậu vừa mở mắt, để có thể thấy đôi lông mày rậm, cái mặt lúc nào cũng cau có của anh ấy.

* * *

Arthur cố gắng thuyết phục Elizaveta để Edelstein, bạn trai cô, dẫn họ đi gặp số một. Theo hồ sơ chứa trong kho, Arthur biết được số một đến từ một viện mồ côi ở Đông Đức.

Qua tiếp xúc thì Arthur cảm thấy cậu này chả khác gì Alfred hết, cũng thích tự nhận mình là tuyệt vời hơn bất kì ai trên đời này. Cậu ta có năng khiếu về chiến thuật, có thể đoán được đường đi của kẻ địch. Và một khả năng mới được phát hiện gần đâu, "gây nổ."

"Cậu ta có khả năng tập trung một lượng khí trong tay nhất định rồi nén nhỏ nó thành từng hạt li ti mà mắt thường không thể nhìn thấy được. Nếu là đối thủ là vậy sống, nó sẽ thấm qua tế bào và sau đó…" Roderich nhíu mày lại. "Không còn đường thoát."

"Anh giỏi quá, Roddie." Elizaveta ôm chặt lấy bạn trai mình, nhìn anh ta với ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ. Còn số một nhìn hai người với ánh mắt đỏ ngầu, mái tóc bạc lấp lánh trong ánh sáng nhân tạo. Roderich thì đỏ mặt vì cái ôm chặt của cô gái.

"Ai mới giỏi hơn hả, Lizzy, nhìn kĩ lại đi." Prussia lên tiếng. "Ta mới là người tuyệt vời nhất ở đây."

"Cậu lại vậy nữa rồi," Roderich cằn nhằn. "Tôi xin độc tấu bài sô-nát Ánh trăng của Mozart."

"Ahh, để cho tôi yên đi, Roddie. Cậu không có chán hả?" Số một cau có. "Tôi mà ra được, người đầu tiên tôi sẽ giết là anh đó, Roddie." Giọng cậu ta kéo dài ra để nhấn mạnh cho thêm kịch tính.

Mặt Elizaveta bỗng dưng cau có lên, khác với vẻ ngoài lúc nào cũng xinh xắn đáng yêu. "Cậu nói gì, nói lại xem đi, tên khốn."

"Thôi, thôi nào, Lizzy." Roderich cản cô gái lại. "Có cậu Kirkland ở đây, em dừng lại được không."

Ba người lại tiếp tục cãi nhau, và Arthur nghi ngờ rằng Elizaveta cũng thường đi tới phòng của số một nên ba người này mới thân với nhau như vậy.

* * *

Thế là cậu đã quen được với số một, số bốn và số sáu. Cậu hi vọng những người giám hộ sẽ đồng ý với kế hoạch của họ. Và cậu biết điều đó thật sự mong manh, và nếu chuyện cậu muốn cứu những người đó ra ngoài bị lọt ra đồng nghĩa với chuyện cậu sẽ bị đuổi ra khỏi đây, và điều tệ nhất có thể cha mẹ cậu hay thậm chí là cậu sẽ bị giết. Chính điều đó làm cậu không dám đánh liều nói chuyện đó với ai hết.

Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu, cậu lại làm việc với số bảy hay Alfred. Cậu cố gắng nghiên cứu khả năng thần giao cách cảm của cậu ta, và cậu tin chắc rằng khả năng đấy sẽ có ích cho kế hoạch của mình. Cậu thử khai thác khả năng sử dụng khí của cậu ta. Khả năng này chính mắt cậu thấy ở số bốn và số một. Số bốn tích tũ khí trong lòng bàn tay và biến nó thành những thanh kiếm sắc bén, trong khi số một lại nén nhỏ nó lại và gây nổ.

"Cậu phải cố gắng lên chứ. Anh hùng mà để thua người ta à?" Arthur khích.

"Ai nói tôi thua chứ, tôi đang cố gắng đây này. Không thấy sao. Giờ thì anh im đi, để tôi làm nữa chứ." Alfred lại bĩu môi. Cậu ta nhắm mắt và cố gắng tập trung hết sức mạnh của mình, rồi cậu ấy mở mắt ra và chỉ thấy một làn khói trắng mịt mù. Cậu ho sặc sụa vì làn khói đó bay vào trong mũi.

"Cậu suy nghĩ về cái quái gì mà để cho ra như thể hả, tên ngốc?" Arthur lại hét lên.

"Tôi-tôi có suy nghĩ gì đâu, tôi làm theo anh đó chứ. Nhưng anh hùng sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cuộc đâu." Cậu ấy đưa ngón tay cái ra với Arthur.

"Tôi đang cố gắng dạy cậu thần giao cách cảm đây này. Cậu thử liên lạc với số bốn tôi xem nào." Arthur đề nghị.

"Cũng được." Số năm nhắm mắt lại, trong khi cậu ra lệnh cho cấp dưới thu lại những gì diễn ra trong thời gian đó.

"Nhận được một luồng sóng não từ số năm và số bốn thưa anh Kirkland." Arthur nhận được thông tin từ cậu đang ngồi trên phòng điều khiển. "Rồi, được." Cậu đáp lại.

"Cậu có thể làm được như thế là vì ý chí của cậu," Arthur giải thích. "Cậu muốn có người để nói chuyện, và não cậu đáp ứng với yêu cầu đó. Những cậu khác cũng thế."

"Vậy tại sao tôi chỉ có thể nói chuyện với số bốn hay Mattie?" Alfred hỏi.

"Tôi nghĩ nó hoạt động theo cơ chế sóng radio, khi cậu dò trúng tần số thì cậu mới nghe thấy được." Arthur suy nghĩ. "Tôi đang thử đi theo cách khác. Nhưng trước hết cậu phải tập được năng lượng của mình cách đã. Nghe tôi nói không? Không được thì hôm nay tôi không có gì để kể cậu nghe hết."

"Anh đang uy hiếp tôi sao?" Alfred bĩu môi, đôi mắt xanh lơ sáng lên một chút giận dỗi cứ như mấy đứa trẻ.

"Tập luyện và nhận được quà, đó là chuyện đương nhiên mà." Arthur chọc ghẹo.

Alfred toan cãi lại nhưng lại thôi, cậu nhắm mắt, cố nghĩ đến bầu trời ngoài kia, nghĩ đến lúc mà cậu sẽ bay ra khỏi nơi này giống như những con chim nhỏ. Tay cậu cảm thấy ấm áp một chút, rồi nóng dần lên. Cậu mở mắt ra, một quả cầu năng lượng nho nhỏ đang ở trong lòng bàn tay, chỉ bằng quả bóng bàn thôi nhưng cũng làm cậu vui sướng. Cậu hét lên, "Được rồi nè, Artie. Tôi nói được là được mà."

Arthur cảm thấy rất hài lòng, anh cười động viên cậu. "Được rồi tốt lắm, giờ thì biến nó thành sợi chỉ cho tôi xem." Lại một yêu cầu quá đáng nữa của anh.

"Này, này. Tôi làm được rồi thì anh phải thưởng cho tôi nhá. Anh tính nuốt lời sao?" Qủa cầu màu xanh lơ biến mất ra khỏi bàn tay cậu. Cậu lại nhìn Arthur với vẻ cầu xin và nhìn thấy mặt anh lại đỏ lên, cậu thích thế lắm nhưng không biết tại sao nữa.

"Thôi được rồi." Arthur ra lệnh cho cô phụ tá, Lily, mở một cánh cửa nhỏ dùng để đưa thức ăn vào. Cô gái có dáng người nhỏ với mái tóc vàng cắt ngắn ấn vào cái nút trên bàn điều khiển. Anh nhét vào đó cuốn sách Lịch sử nước Mỹ vào cho Alfred, cộng thêm một bịch giấy có chữ M trên đó.

"Ah, tôi cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm. Có cả hamburger nữa này. Chà, anh mua cả "rác rưởi" về hả Artie?" Cậu nói móc Arthur.

"Cậu không thích thì lần sau tôi không mua nữa." Arthur quay đi chỗ khác.

"Không…không phải thế đâu." Cậu ấp úng.

Cái im lặng lại bao trùm lấy hai người. Cậu không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu cảm thấy như thế. Cậu cố phá vỡ lớp băng đó, nhưng dường như Arthur và cậu không còn gì để nói cả.

"Anh có biết nấu ăn không Artie?" Cậu chuyển chủ đề.

"À, cũng có chút chút, mà chắc là ngon hơn cái món vừa béo vừa dở đó. Ăn nhiều không tốt cho sức khỏe đâu. Cậu sẽ mập lên và bị nhồi máu cơ tim đó. Tôi phải nói nhà bếp hạn chế món này." Arthur lầm bầm trong miệng câu cuối như không muốn Alfred nghe thấy.

"Vậy hả? Khi nào có dịp anh làm cho tôi ăn nhá. Không được thất hứa với anh hùng đâu đó." Alfred vui mừng hớn hở, vừa nói vừa nhai miếng hamburger.

"Cậu ăn dơ quá Alfred. Mà cũng được thôi, tôi sẽ làm cho cậu một bữa ăn đầy dinh dưỡng luôn." Arthur nói với giọng vừa cam đoan vừa tự hào.

"Ăn như vậy mới thấy ngon mà. Anh mua có một cái thôi hả? Lần sau mua cho tôi nhiều nhiều ấy." Cậu lấy tay lau đi những mẩu vụn trên khóe môi. Arthur bĩu môi, nhìn Alfred với vẻ kinh tởm lắm. Anh lầm bầm giống như chỉ cho mình nghe thấy. "Tên này bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?"

"Tôi nghe rồi đó nhá, Arthur." Alfred ăn xong, liền vùi đầu vào cuốn sách anh mới cho như thể không có cuốn sách nào hay hơn.

Cuộc luyện tập lại tiếp tục diễn ra với những quả bóng năng lượng màu xanh lơ. Alfred cố gắng tập trung năng lượng càng nhanh càng tốt. Arthur thì cứ ép cậu phải tập trung năng lượng trong ngón tay rồi phóng ra như vậy mới có hiệu quả. Cậu mới học mà anh cứ như cậu đã học lâu lắm rồi vậy. Tính ra người giám hộ cũ của Alfred cũng tốt hơn, ông ta không buộc Alfred làm gì nhiều cả, nhưng tệ là ông không thèm nói chuyện hay thậm chí…cãi nhau với cậu như Arthur làm thôi.

Kết quả của buổi luyện tập là hai cơ thể đều mệt nhoài. Alfred thì bị bỏng một chút ở lòng bàn tay và các ngón. Chân tay cậu dường như hết sức lực, còn não thì trống rỗng và đau nhói. Arthur thì rối lên vì Alfred tập mãi cũng không xong.

"Trời ơi, tập thế thì chừng nào mới thoát ra khỏi đây?" Arthur hét lớn.

"Cái gì?" Alfred nằm lên giường liền ngồi bật dậy.

"Hả?" Anh đỏ mặt quay đi chỗ khác.

"Lúc nãy anh nói cái gì, cái mà thoát ra khỏi đây?" Alfred hỏi lại, để chắc là mình không nghe lầm.

"Cậu nghe lầm rồi." Arthur chối. "Tôi có nói gì đâu. Thôi cậu mệt rồi. Ngủ ngon. Mai gặp lại." Anh lập tức đi thẳng tới cửa, bỏ đi, để lại Alfred một mình, với câu hỏi mà không bao giờ được trả lời.

* * *

_Mình thật ngốc, thật ngốc,_ Arthur tự mắng nhiếc bản thân. Tại sao mình lại hét lên như vậy chứ. Cậu chưa bao giờ tự nhận mình là người biết kiên nhẫn. Cậu rất nóng nảy, Alfred mới tập mà tại sao cậu không để cho cậu ta từ từ làm chứ.

Arthur ngồi một mình trong căn phòng phết sơn trắng. May mắn hơn Alfred, phòng cậu còn có cửa sổ nhìn được ra ngoài bãi biển. Ánh trăng đang soi sáng những đợt sóng lấp lánh. Gió thổi nhẹ nhàng vào trong căn phòng nhỏ xóa tan đi cái nóng oi ả của khí hậu nhiệt đới.

Cậu đang thử tập bài tập mà cậu dạy Alfred. Cậu không thể làm mẫu cho cậu ta xem được, cậu đã lỡ lời nói ra câu đó. Cậu không muốn lại lỡ miệng nói chuyện này ra nữa. Nó phải được giữ bí mật tuyệt đối. Arthur ngồi trên giường, nhắm mắt lại, cố tưởng tượng ra một sợi chỉ thật mảnh trong đầu. Câu đưa ngón trỏ về phía trước, rồi từ từ mở mắt ra. Một nguồn năng lượng màu xanh lá đang quấn lấy tay cậu người Anh. Đôi mắt xanh lá mở lớn hơn, pha lẫn giữa sự ngạc nhiên và niềm vui sướng.

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thử thứ năng lượng như thế này. Thật là mới lạ và hứng thú. Tuy sợi chỉ đó không dài, cũng không được mảnh lắm, nhưng đó cũng là thành công lớn với cậu rồi. Cậu muốn hỏi thêm chuyện này với những cô tiên bảo hộ, những các cô đã quá mệt mỏi một ngày dài đi cùng với cậu. Cậu múa lấy sợi chỉ mảnh trong tay theo ý thích rồi lại nghĩ về Alfred. Tại sao cậu ta không làm được cớ chứ? Có lẽ cậu ta bị từ trường trong phòng làm giảm bớt siêu năng lại. Nhưng Arthur không nghĩ đó là lí do.

* * *

Alfred nằm trong phòng cố nghĩ về những chuyện Arthur dạy cậu hồi sớm. Cậu nghỉ mệt rồi ăn mấy cái thứ mà người ta bảo là đầy đủ chất dinh dưỡng. Nhưng đối với cậu những món đó chả khác gì rác, và rất nhàm chán. Cũng cái vị lạt lạt, không mặn, không ngọt, mà cũng chả béo. Đó giống như một món gì đó được xay ra thành thứ sền sệt, đục đục. Cậu hi vọng những thứ mà Arthur gọi là ngon sẽ ngon hơn cái thứ này. Cậu mong chờ cái ngày mà anh ấy đưa một dĩa thức ăn do chính ta anh cho cậu. Ngày đó chắc sẽ rất vui. Cậu cảm thấy da mặt mình đang ngứa ran lên vì sức nóng lan khắp gò má.

Alfred ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cái trần nhà trắng xóa. Cậu lại nhớ về Arthur, một lần nữa. Cậu nhớ về cái câu hồi nãy của anh. _"Trời ơi, tập thế thì chừng nào mới thoát ra khỏi đây"._ Cậu chắc chắn là không nghe lầm, chắc chắn rằng Arthur đã nói câu đó. Anh ấy muốn cứu mình ra khỏi đây. Có thật không? Hay ý anh là nói viện nghiên cứu chết toi này sẽ thả cậu ra. Cậu biết số bốn luôn chờ đến ngày đấy, cậu ta muốn đi thăm Nhật, quê hương mình. Cậu không muốn làm bạn mình buồn như có chắc là ngày đó sẽ đến không. Hay là các cậu sẽ bị đuổi ra khỏi đây, thậm chí bị giết chết vì hết giá trì lợi dụng.

Chết tiệt, đầu cậu nhức quá. Hôm nay não cậu đã làm việc rất nhiều. Cậu cố với tới cuốn sách Lịch sử nước Mỹ mà Arthur đưa cho, nhưng cơn buồn ngủ cứ làm mi mắt cậu nặng dần. Cậu phải ngủ đây, anh hùng thì cũng phải dưỡng sức chứ nhỉ?

* * *

Post theo ý nguyện của bạn Japaku. Các cậu thông cảm cho tớ. Dạo này đang bận chuẩn bị "Ngày tận thế" nên hem có up gì hết. Mà tớ lại ngừng ngay chỗ chết người.


	4. Chapter 4

Tớ đổi Kiku với Alfie xưng hô là "cậu tớ". Biết làm vậy là ko thống nhất, nhưng thật tình xin lỗi các cậu lắm.

enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4

Sáng hôm sau, cũng như mọi ngày, Arthur ăn sáng rồi lại đến chỗ của Alfred. Cậu khoác cái áo blouse trắng vào, thắt cà vạt vào. Những cô tiên bé nhỏ đã thức và đang bay lượn xung quanh cậu, có cô thì ngồi lên vai cậu.

"Nghe nói hôm qua Arthur đã thử thành công một sức mạnh mới hả?" Cô tiên áo đỏ dò hỏi cậu.

"Uhm", cậu nhấp chút trà trong tách và trả lời.

"Cậu ấy tiến bộ thật đó, Rose à. Không còn là cậu nhóc Artie ngày nào." Cô nàng áo trắng giả bộ nức nở, ngồi khóc ngon lành trên vai áo Arthur, rồi ngất đi làm trò cười cho những cô gái khác.

Cậu đằng hắng. "Không có Artie gì ở đây hết, Orchid."

"Cậu không cho tụi tôi gọi và Alfie lại cho à." Cô tiên áo xanh nhanh nhảu vặn lại.

"Ai nói thế, Iris." Arthur cho thêm sữa vào tách trà, mặt đỏ bừng.

"Có ai tán thành là Arthur nhà ta đóng kịch rất hay không?" Cả ba cô đều giơ tay lên.

Arthur cảm thấy có gì đó không như mọi ngày. "Daisy đâu?" Cậu hỏi.

"Bệnh rồi." Odchid lại sụt sùi. Nhiều lúc Arthur không biết cô làm thật hay giả bộ nữa.

"Hôm qua, cô ấy đi chơi đâu đó rồi về nằm liệt giường luôn, Arthur à. Cậu không biết quan tâm gì hết á." Rose giở giọng trách móc.

"Đúng á, đúng á." Iris thêm vào.

"Vậy cô ấy sao rồi?" Arthur hỏi thăm. Cậu thật sự lo cho bệnh của cô tiên áo vàng. Cô là người có năng lực mạnh nhất trong số bốn cô.

"Ổn rồi, cảm ơn ngài Kirkland quan tâm." Cô tiên áo trắng nhún xuống một cái, lại có tiếng cười khúc khích

Arthur cảm thấy giới hạn chịu đựng của mình đã không còn nữa, cậu siết chặt lấy tờ báo trong tay. "Đủ rồi đó, đừng đùa nữa." Cậu la toáng lên, làm cả căn-tin giật mình. Cậu đó mặt, cúi đầu xin lỗi tất cả mọi người lúc đó. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, đây là hành động xấu hổ nhất của cậu trong suốt khoảng thời gian ở đây.

"Ngài Kirkland dữ quá." Rose thêm vào, những ánh sáng đỏ lấp lánh bay trong không khí. Cô đáp xuống cái bánh ngọt, nếm thử chút kem trên đấy.

Thình lình Arthur cảm thấy có một cái chạm nhẹ trên vai. Cậu giật mình quay lại, gương mặt vẫn còn căng lên vì bực bội, một cô gái nhỏ đứng đằng sau cậu, có vẻ nhút nhát. "Dạ, dạ, anh Kirkland, tới giờ vào phòng thí nghiệm rồi ạ." Lily với gương mắt đỏ bừng, tay siết chặt lấy sấp hồ sơ. Cái áo blouse trắng rộng thùng thình, không hợp với một cô gái như cô.

"Ah, Lily, anh xin lỗi." Cậu xưng "anh" vì quả thật Lily chỉ mới có mười sáu thôi, chưa biết gì hết, nhưng cậu không hiểu tại sao cô lại được nhận vào làm ở đây. "Em tới đó trước, anh sẽ vào sau."

"Ah, Lily, anh xin lỗi. Một 'quý anh' như ngài Kirkland đây lại run sợ và dịu dàng trước một cô gái mới lớn. Thấy chưa Arite lớn thật rồi đấy. Artie, sao con lớn nhanh quá." Cô tiên áo trắng đáp kế bên Rose, cả hai cùng nếm những vệt kem màu đỏ dâu tây trên miếng bánh kem của cậu.

"Đủ rồi nhá, tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi 'quý ông' chứ không phải 'quý anh'. Tôi đi đây, các cô từ từ mà ăn hết cái bánh đó đi." Arthur giận dỗi, cậu định đứng bật dậy. Nhưng lại ngồi xuống, cậu nhìn một lượt căn-tin xem có ai theo dõi cậu không, cậu vẫy ngón trỏ theo một đường tròn nho nhỏ. Những cành cây màu xanh đậm, có gai bám vào ngón tay cậu, một nụ hồng cực nhỏ mọc lên, rồi nở xòe ra. "Đây," cậu ngắt lấy bông hồng rồi đưa cho Iris. "Đưa nó cho Daisy."

"Nhắc về Daisy," Iris nhận lấy bông hoa mới nở rồi tiếp lời, "Cô ấy dặn cậu hãy đi khỏi đây, càng nhanh càng tốt, thật đó."

"Nếu có thể Iris à. Tên Alfred đó…" Cậu kéo dài ra rồi quyết định không nói hết câu, người thanh niên Anh đứng lên, lấy cái cặp rồi hướng về phòng làm việc.

Cậu không biết rằng hành động của mình đã bị một người vô tình trông thấy.

* * *

Arthur đến phòng điều khiển bảo Lily cắt hết nguồn bảo vệ và camera trong phòng. Cô gái lúc đầu có vẻ ngần ngại nhưng nhanh chóng nghe lời, đó là điều mà Arthur rất quý ở cô gái này. "Anh chắc là không có vấn đề gì đúng không ạ?" Cậu ấp úng, mắt chỉ nhìn xuống đôi giày, như thể đó và vật đẹp nhất trên đời này.

"100% luôn đấy." Sự tự tin chứa đầy trong cái giọng Anh đặc sệt.

"Em không phải không tin anh, chỉ có điều là…" Giọng cô bé ngân dài ra. "Em hơi sợ, nếu mà người ta biết được thì em sẽ bị đuổi việc."

"Không, không." Cậu lắc đầu, "Anh cam đoan nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, anh sẽ chịu hoàn toàn trách nhiệm." Nói xong cậu đi xuống phòng Alfred, bỏ cô gái cùng với đống sách dày cộm mà cậu bảo cô ngiên cứu thêm.

* * *

"Artie, Artie." Cậu ta vừa hét vừa vẫy tay, như thể lâu lắm rồi không gặp được Arthur. "Nhìn này Artie." Cậu đến sát gần cửa kính, ra dấu cho cậu đến thật nhanh.

Alfred nhắm nghiền mắt lại, áp hai bàn tay vào nhau, rồi kéo thẳng ra. Một sợi chỉ màu xanh phát sáng trong tay cậu. Ánh sáng phát ra từ nguồn năng lượng hắt lên đôi mắt đang sung sướng của cậu. Arthur mỉm cười, nhưng thật kín đáo, để cậu ta không biết.

Sợi chỉ năng lượng ngày một dài hơn, rồi biến mất. "Thấy chưa? Tôi làm được rồi đó." Giọng Alfred có vẻ hờn dỗi vì hôm qua Arthur mắng mỏ cậu.

"Rồi, rồi." Arthur đáp. "Bây giờ cậu cho nó thật mỏng cho tôi, mỏng đến không ai nhìn thấy được như vậy mới chất lượng." Miệng cậu cười gian, biết chắc câu nói này sẽ hạ thấp nhuệ khí của Alfred.

"Xì, làm được không mà nói tôi." Cậu quay mặt qua chỗ khác, khoanh tay lại trước ngực. Nhưng rồi nhanh chóng quay qua, "Mà hôm qua anh nói ra khỏi đây là sao?"

Arthur bắt đầu bối rối, cậu tưởng cậu người Mỹ đã quên béng chuyện đó rồi. "Đâu, đâu, hồi nào?" Mắt cậu đảo liên tục, cậu ghét hành động này. Nó cứ xuất hiện mỗi khi Arthur thấy mình làm chuyện gì đó sai trái.

"Hôm qua đó. Có thật là anh muốn đưa tôi ra khỏi đây không?" Alfred nói thật nhỏ.

Arthur biết mình khó mà giữ được chuyện này, cậu đành phải nói ra mọi chuyện cho Alfred biết, trừ chuyện cậu cũng là một siêu năng. Cậu người Mỹ há hốc mồm, nét mặt không biết là vui sướng hay bất ngờ.

"Kế hoạch của anh tới đâu rồi?" Alfred dò hỏi.

"Chưa tới đâu, giờ thì cậu nhanh mà tập đi, đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa." Arthur bắt đầu bực mình, cậu cảm giác như có chút trêu chọc trong cái giọng Alfred.

"Vậy mà chưa được thì anh muốn sao nữa đây."

"Mỏng hơn, sao cho chui lọt qua tấm kính này mà không bị bể này."

"Anh muốn thoát ra khỏi đây tới điên luôn rồi, Artie."

"Cậu nói ai điên hả?"

* * *

Rồi kết quả của những ngày tập tiếp theo cũng có tiến triển thêm một chút, sợi chỉ mà Alfred tạo ra ngày càng giống như Arthur muốn. Nhưng đổi lại là bàn tay của Alfred bị bỏng khá nhiều chỗ. Cậu người Anh bảo là do Alfred không biết kiềm chế sức mạnh của mình nên mới ra nông nổi này. Và như thường lệ cuộc nói chuyện hay cãi nhau giữa hay người họ vẫn không dứt được. Và giờ Alfred có thêm trò mới đó là điều khiển những vật trên bàn đánh vào Arthur. Cậu ngày càng thành thạo nhiều kĩ năng, lẫn điều khiển đồ vật, lượng 'khí' thoát ra mỗi lần để chính mình không bị thương, và một kĩ năng khác mà cậu thấy rất thú vị khi học: chọc cho Arthur tức điên lên. Cậu không biết có ai lại như mình, thích chọc người giám hộ như thế không. Nhưng quả thật cậu khẳng định một điều là khi tức giận lên mặt anh trong rất…dễ thương.

Khác với lúc trước, cậu càng ngày càng nôn nóng muốn gặp Arthur. Cậu vừa mong thời gian trôi thật chậm để cứ nhìn thấy gương mặt đỏ bừng của anh, mà cũng mong thời gian trong thật nhanh để có thể gặp anh vào sáng mai. Đứng trước mặt cậu người Anh, cậu luôn muốn chứng tỏ mình là giỏi nhất.

Ngoài những giờ học chung với Arthur ra, thời gian còn lại cậu để dành đọc những cuốn sách mà anh đưa về lịch sử Mỹ ra, anh còn bảo cậu đọc thêm nhiều sách khoa học. Cuốn cậu thích nhất là về UFO, thật là thú vị. Nhưng Arthur bảo cuốn đó thật là nhảm nhí, trong khi anh lại thích đọc những cuốn sách còn nhảm nhí hơn, về ma thuật. Anh còn cam chắc với cậu một điều là nó có thật nữa. Thật tình Alfred không rõ một người như anh lại có thể lấy được cái bằng tiến sĩ.

Khi đọc hết những cuốn sách dày cộm đó, cậu lại chuyển sang đọc truyện tranh, tất nhiên nó nói về những siêu anh hùng cứu người, như cậu đây. Arthur cứ khịt mũi mỗi lần cậu nghỉ giải lao lại lấy nó ra đọc. Arthur cứ hỏi chúng có gì hay mà cậu lại đọc suốt, mỗi lần anh đọc thử là anh cứ hoa mắt chóng mặt lên, anh ta nói thế đó. Nhưng mà với Alfred đây là những siêu phẩm của thời đại. Những người bình thường trong xã hội thoáng chốc lại trở nên nổi tiếng và được mọi người yêu mến kính trọng.

Và rồi một lần nọ chính nó làm cho Arthur trở lên đỏ mặt tía tai. Alfred đã rành về nước Mỹ rồi, cậu không cần đọc những cuốn sách dày đầy chữ đó nữa, cậu chuyển sang hỏi Arthur một vấn đề khác. Cậu đang đọc một cuốn truyện, như bình thường, một cuốn về siêu anh hùng, "Bộ tứ siêu phàm." Nam nhân vật chính, Reed Richard và Sue Storm, quyết định đám cưới với nhau. Thật tình là cậu không hiểu đám cưới là gì, tại sao phải đám cưới chứ?

"Artie à…" Alfred gọi.

"Gì nữa đây?" Arthur đang tính toán gì đó trên cái bàn gần đó. Anh ta thậm chí còn không thèm nhìn mặt cậu nữa. Cậu búng tay một cái, những mẫu giấy trên bàn bay tới bên cậu làm Arthur phải chạy đến. Lúc trước, trước khi Arthur đến đây, cậu không tày nào sử dụng năng lượng đó để trêu chọc ông Brown cả.

"Artie, đám cưới là gì?" Alfred hỏi. Cậu đỏ mặt lên khi nhìn trên mặt Arthur có vẻ gì đó xen lẫn giữa ngạc nhiên và tức cười.

"Ôi, giời ơi. Cậu nhóc này." Anh ta cười. "Xin lỗi, tôi quên mất cậu…" Arthur ra dấu nhưng cậu người Mỹ cũng đủ hiểu, cậu gật đầu ra hiệu cho Arthur tiếp tục. "Này nhá, hai người nam nữ, yêu nhau, hẹn hò với nhau, rồi đám cưới, có con, vậy đó." Anh ta quay đi, cậu dùng lực mạnh một chút, giữ anh ở lại.

"Khoan khoan, vậy đám cưới đó, nói rõ hơn đi mà, Artie…" Cậu bĩu môi, tròn mắt, cậu biết thế nào khi làm vậy Arthur cũng sẽ đồng ý.

"Thì đầu tiên là đính ước, rồi uh…chắc là tổ chức đám cưới ở nhà thờ, rồi cha sứ sẽ đọc lời răn của Chúa, sau đó hai người đọc lời thề, rồi cha hỏi hai người đó đồng ý lấy nhau không hay tương tự vậy đó. Tiếp theo là trao nhẫn, cha sứ sẽ nói 'Ta tuyên bố hai con trở thành vợ chồng.' Sau đó hai người hôn nhau, vậy đó."

"Này, này, chưa xong đâu, còn hôn nhau ấy…Ý anh là hôn má hả?" Cậu ngập ngừng rồi cười toe toét.

"Không," anh ta lắc đầu. "Là hôn môi."

"Sao không phải hôn má? Mattie thương tôi cũng hôn má tôi đó thôi." Cậu chỉ vào má phải, là nơi cậu em mình hôn chào tạm biệt cậu lần cuối cùng. Với cậu đó là kí ức tuyệt đẹp.

"Hôn má hay hôn trán dành cho thành viên trong gia đình với nhau. Còn hôn môi là dành cho người yêu với nhau, ngốc à." Anh ta cười mỉm chi, cậu biết tên này đang cười cậu đây mà.

"Vậy anh có hôn môi ai chưa?" Cậu vẫn còn cười toe toét.

"Có, chắc cũng với, uh, hai ba cô rồi." Arthur thở dài. "Nhưng mà chúng tôi chia tay rồi."

"Vậy…" Cậu cảm thấy có chút khó chịu trong bao tử, có một chút buồn, nhưng cậu không thể giải thích chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nó cứ như hàng ngàn com bướm nhỏ đang bay trong bụng. "Chắc tại anh chán quá đó. Nên không cô nào theo chứ gì." Alfred cười giòn, cậu chỉ muốn che lắp sự bối rối của chính mình. Nhưng hành động của cậu vô tình hay cố ý đã làm Arthur cảm thấy rất khó chịu. Đôi lông mày sâu róm khít vào nhau, mặt đỏ tươi như củ cải đường…cậu…cậu thấy anh cũng dễ thương đó chứ. Mặt cậu đỏ lên, bụng cậu cứ hét lên 'Này, anh muốn hại chết tôi hay sau mà cứ…' Đôi môi Arthur đang bĩu ra, trong đầy đặn hơn và Alfred muốn…

"Một-một câu cuối-cuối cùng nhá Artie?" Cậu tiếp tục.

Arthur cau mày ra lệnh. "Có gì thì cứ hỏi đi."

"K-khi nào t-tôi ra được bên ngoài," Alfred bối rối, không biết mình muốn nói gì, cậu người Anh có vẻ đang căng tai ra nghe những lời cậu nói. "Ng-người đ-đầu tiên t-tôi h-h-hôn là…anh không?"

"Hả?" Arthur cứng đờ ra, mắt cứ đảo liên tục, mặt đỏ hơn trước. "T-tôi…C-cậu lần sau đừng hỏi tôi gì hết đó." Anh chạy nhanh về phía cửa, cậu người Mỹ cố hết sức giữ cậu lại, nhưng không thành.

"Anh chưa trả lời tôi mà, Artie." Alfred cứng đơ người khi nghe tiếng đóng sập cửa từ.

_Tại sao mình lại hỏi những câu đó chứ?_ Cậu trùm cái mền hết người, tay siết chặt lấy cuốn truyện, chỉ tại nó thôi, nó khơi nên cái tính tò mò trong người cậu. Người cậu run lên một chút, cậu không hiểu cảm giác này là gì. Cái cảm giác khi nghe Arthur nói anh có bạn gái, cái cảm giác mỗi lần thấy anh ta đỏ mặt. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng nghĩ đến thứ gì khác, một thứ nào đó không liên qua gì đến con người đó. Nhưng cậu không làm được.

Cậu cảm thấy như có từng cuộn chỉ trong đầu mình, cậu muốn có người chia sẻ với mình. Người cậu nghĩ đến đầu tiên là số bốn.

_Số bốn, số bốn. _Cậu gọi, hi vọng lúc đó cậu người Nhật không bận chuyện gì.

_Tớ đây, số bảy. _Giọng từ từ dịu dàng vang lên trong đầu cậu.

_Giờ tớ cảm thấy khó chịu lắm. _Cậu nói nhừa nhựa.

_Cậu bị bệnh sao? Nói Arthur-san chưa? _Số bốn có vẻ hơi hoảng loạn, vì từ đó đến giờ Alfred không bao giờ than bệnh gì với cậu ta hết.

_Tớ…không phải, có điều… _Cậu người Mỹ không biết bắt đầu từ đâu cho hợp lí. Nếu mà số bốn ở đây thì chắc cậu ta sẽ cười vào cái mặt đang đỏ lên như trái cà chua của cậu. Cậu đằng hắng, rồi từ từ kể lại cho cậu ấy nghe, nhưng cậu kể không rõ. Số bốn bảo nhiều lúc chỉ nghe lách tách thôi, nên thay vì chỉ cần mấy phút để kể lại câu chuyện, hai người lại tốn hết hơn mười lăm phút. Sau khi kể xong, Alfred cảm thấy thoải mái, và mong đợi lời khuyên từ người bạn chí cốt, dù cậu biết số bốn cũng giống như cậu, nên cậu cũng chẳng mong gì nhiều. Nhưng cậu thề là đã nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích của cậu người Nhật.

_Tớ không chắc nữa, _cậu ta bắt đầu. _Nhưng tớ nghĩ chắc là cậu đã…yêu rồi, số bảy. _

Alfred lập tức mở mắt ra, cắt đứt sự liên lạc với số bốn. Cậu thở hổn hển, cậu đã…không thể nào. "Không đời nào." Cậu hét lên, như muốn xua tan cái cảm giác gì đó trong lòng. Cậu cười khẩy, cố phủ nhận rằng mình sai.

_Số bảy, cậu có đó không? _Giọng của số bốn. _Cậu có sao không vậy?_

_L-làm sao mà cậu nghĩ tớ…yêu được cơ chứ? Cậu đùa sao? _

_Thì tớ đọc truyện mà Elizaveta-san đưa nên tớ đoán vậy thôi mà. Xin lỗi đã làm cậu sợ._

Đúng là số bốn làm cậu sợ thật. Cậu ấy dành cả mười mấy phút kể cho cậu nghe những dấu hiệu của yêu, thật tình là sao mà số bốn lại biết nhiều thứ đến thế cơ chứ. Nhưng nghĩ cũng đúng cậu có những biểu hiện đó thật, nhưng cậu chỉ nghĩ đó là do cậu không thường nói chuyện trực tiếp với người khác nên mới có biểu hiện đó thôi. Như người giám hộ cũ của cậu, dù cậu làm cách nào, van xin, bĩu môi thì ông ta cũng không để ý đến cậu nhóc, không thèm nói một câu dù là 'Chào buổi sáng'. Nhưng Arthur lại khác, anh đỏ mặt khi thấy cậu bĩu môi, mua hamburger…

Số bốn dừng một chút. _Và tớ chắc một điều là Arthur-san cũng thích cậu nữa…_

Đến lúc này thì cậu hối hận vì đã nói chuyện với số bốn thật rồi. Vì những câu cậu ta nói không làm cậu hết hồn thì cũng giật mình. _Thật…sao? Không…mà nghe tớ nói này, số bốn. Elizaveta-san cũng tốt với cậu vậy, mà cậu đâu có thích cô ấy, thì làm sao mà tớ…_

_Làm sao mà giống nhau được, _số bốn khẳng định lại.

_Cũng đúng, cô ta đâu có đặt tên cho cậu, _số bảy lầm bầm nhưng những câu đó đã bị câu người Nhật nghe thấy hết.

_Sao? Còn đặt tên cho cậu nữa? Chuyện đó là phạm pháp ở đây mà số bảy. _Số bốn hỏi rõ và có pha chút hoảng loạn. Nhưng Alfred thật không muốn giấu người bạn thân của mình tí nào, và cậu tin tưởng vào cậu người Nhật hiền lành này.

_Alfred là tên tớ, cậu gọi tớ là Alfred là được rồi. _Alfred nói.

_Vậy Alfred-san, cậu cứ gọi tớ là Kiku. Kiku…Honda. _Số bốn nói. _Đấy là tên tớ sẽ lấy nếu như đi ra khỏi đây._

_Không, không đời nào họ cho chúng ta ra khỏi đây, số b-Kiku à. Sao cậu lại tin những lời nói dối trắng trợn thế chứ. _Alfred có vẻ bực bội vì sự ngây thơ đến có phần ngốc của bạn mình. _Nếu muốn ra ngoài, hãy tự giải phóng mình._

Câu nói của Alfred đã vô tình làm gợi nên một cảm xúc đang dâng lên trong người Kiku. Cậu người Nhật không rõ, nhưng cái câu 'tự giải phóng mình' như là lưỡi dao đâm vào tim cậu. 'Tự giải phòng mình,' câu nói đó cứ làm Kiku khó chịu cho đến tận mấy ngày sau, nhưng Elizaveta không thể giải thích cho cậu hiểu được. Và điều mà cô gái người Hungary lo sợ cũng đã tới.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Cậu đã cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn chưa, số bốn?" Elizaveta hỏi, trông vẻ mặt cô rất hoảng loạn.

"Cũng khá hơn rồi, tôi không còn nhức đầu nữa." Số bốn trấn an cô gái.

"Xin lỗi, nếu tôi giỏi hơn thì chắc cậu đã khỏi căn bệnh này từ lâu rồi." Giọng cô gái buồn bã. "Nhưng tôi nhớ cậu đã đỡ hơn rồi mà, vậy tại sao…?"

Kiku không biết có nên nói chuyện Alfred ra cho cô nghe hay không. Elizaveta cũng giống như là người thân của cậu vậy. Nhưng nếu chuyện này lọt ra ngoài thì số bả- Alfred và Arthur sẽ gặp rắc rối. Cậu không muốn nhìn thấy vậy. Cậu nói dối, "Bệnh mà Elizaveta-san. Ai mà có thể nói trước được." Cậu cười, cậu muốn làm cô gái gốc Hungary an tâm hơn.

"Cậu nói dối," mắt cô ngấn nước, "Số bốn tôi biết cậu nói dối tôi, tôi biết…"

"Không, không đâu mà." Kiku chạy đến bên tấm kiếng, cậu bối rối khi thấy cô gái trước mặt mình rơi nước mắt. Cậu thương Elizaveta, phải, như người chị đáng kính. Cậu không muốn làm tổn thương cô ấy. "Thôi được rồi, thật tình là tôi không sao mà, Elizaveta-san."

"Tôi không biết đó là gì nhưng tôi thật sự muốn chữa khỏi nó cho cậu." Elizaveta khóc nức nở. "Phải chi viện chọn người khác không phải chọn tôi, người đó chắc chắn sẽ chữa khỏi cho cậu. Tôi xin lỗi."

"Không, nếu là người khác chưa chắc gì đối xử tốt với tôi như chị. Thật là chị đừng khóc nữa." Kiku tiếp tục an ủi nhưng biết chắc rằng mình sẽ không thành công, biết chắc là những câu nói của mình sẽ khó mà xoa dịu những giọt nước mắt trên gò mà cô gái.

"Tôi sẽ đi hỏi Roddie, anh ấy biết cách để chữa cho cậu." Cô ngồi bật dậy, chạy ra ngoài cửa.

"Không-" Cánh cửa đóng sập trước mặt cậu. "Không cần thật mà Elizaveta-san." Cậu kết thúc câu nói một cách vô thức. Nếu cậu không nói cho cô gái biết thì chắc cô không cần phải thế này. Cậu biết Elizaveta đã thức đêm để nghiên cứu thêm mà chữa bệnh cho cậu. Cậu nhìn thấy đôi mắt thâm quầng trên đôi mắt Elizaveta mỗi sáng làm cậu đau lòng. Thú thật Kiku không rõ là Elizaveta thức đêm nghiên cứu hay đọc doujinshi vào buổi tối nữa.

Nhưng điều cậu chắc rằng Elizaveta rất tốt với cậu, tốt hơn bất kì ai trên đời này. Và cậu cũng vui mừng khi Alfred cũng có Arthur yêu thương cậu ta như thế. Nếu hai người đó thoát khỏi đây thì cậu cũng mừng cho họ. Hai người sẽ sống cuộc sống hạnh phúc giống như trong những truyện shounen-ai mà cậu đã từng đọc.

Điều duy nhất cậu buồn là người bạn khác, số năm, không được như Alfred hay như cậu.

"Đừng chạy nữa, Artie. Chờ chúng tôi với." Orchid kêu lên the thé. "Cậu ta muốn hôn cậu chứ có nói hôn ở đâu đâu."

"Đừng có làm phiền tôi." Arthur hét lên khi chạy trong khi chạy trong hành lang, tiếng bước chân vang lên rồi đập vào vách tường tạo nên những tiếng ồn khó chịu át cả tiếng nói của những cô tiên nhỏ và cả cậu.

"Orchid nói đúng mà," Iris họa theo, ánh xanh dương tỏa ra từ đôi cánh mỏng như tờ giấy.

"Đã nói là đừng là phiền tôi." Cậu thở dốc, mồ hôi chảy ướt cả áo blouse trắng. Cậu dừng lại, dựa vào tường, trượt xuống nền nhà. Trong hành lang lúc đó không có ai cả, may cho cậu. Cậu không muốn họ nghĩ tiến sĩ Kirkland là một thằng khùng.

"Từ từ nào, có bạn…trai không tốt sao? Cậu ta cũng dễ thương đó chứ. Mắt xanh này, tóc vàng này, lại còn ngây thơ nữa." Rose đậu trên vai cậu, vỗ nhẹ vào đấy. Mặc dù hành động của cô cũng chẳng làm cậu bình tĩnh được bao nhiêu, hay nói cách khác, đỡ hoảng loạn.

"Ý cậu là ngây thơ vô số tội đó hả?" Orchid thêm vào, miệng cười khúc khích. Cô lúc nào cũng là người hay cười, pha trò cho cả đám, mà nạn nhân duy nhất của cô chính là Arthur. "Nghĩ sao mà lại tỏ tình với Artie nhà ta thế hả?" Cô giả giọng giận dữ, "Ít ra cũng tặng hoa hay gì đó chứ?" Lại tiếng cười mà cậu cảm thấy dễ thương mà cũng dễ ghét.

"Nín." Cậu hét, làm tiếng cười đó im bặt. "Tôi chẳng muốn dính líu gì với tên đó hết. Tôi không muốn." Cậu vò đầu. "Mấy cô chẳng thấy tên đó dễ ghét lắm sao? Này nhá," cậu giơ mấy ngón tay lên. "Trước hết là người Mỹ, mà những tên người Mỹ thì rất ngốc. Chỉ thích đọc mấy cái truyện bạo lực. Tin UFO là có thật vậy là tên này điên rồi. Ăn thì dơ, mà chỉ toàn là hamburger và cola thôi."

"Này," lại tiếng Orchid vang lên. "Làm gì để ý con người ta dữ vậy."

Cậu thật sự bực mình rồi đấy. "Cô nín thì có chết đâu. Nếu có Daisy ở đâu, cô ấy sẽ nói cho tôi biết nên làm gì."

"Cô ấy sẽ nói, hãy yêu Alfred đi." Iris cùng Rose đồng thanh.

"Nín." Cậu hét lên, và quyết định coi chuyện này như một giấc mơ, quyết định làm mặt lạnh với Alfred thì sẽ không có gì cả.

"Nè, làm mặt lạnh với người ta là không được đâu đấy." Rose hét. "Tôi biết là cậu cũng thích cậu ta mà, đừng có chối nữa, không ích gì đâu." Rose đôi lúc cũng đọc được suy nghĩ của cậu.

Lúc đó Orchid ôm chầm lấy Rose như thể đó là người bạn lâu năm không gặp. "Chí lí, chí lí, Rose ơi." Cô tiên áo đỏ cứ như bị nghẹt thở dưới vòng tay ôm ấp của Orchid.

"Đủ rồi." Không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu thét lên 'Đủ rồi', 'Nín đi', với các cô nhưng vẫn không ăn thua. Gía mà cậu biết chút phép chắc hẳn mấy cô gái nhiều chuyện này đã đi tong với cậu từ lâu. Cậu không muốn bị làm phiền nữa, nhưng cậu cũng chẳng nỡ làm hại những cô tiêng bé nhỏ dễ thương gắn bó với mình từ lúc nhỏ. Cậu co gối lại, vùi mặt vào trong cánh tay. Nếu ngay từ đầu cậu quyết định đi theo hướng khác thì sẽ không gặp chuyện này.

Iris đặt tay lên tóc Arthur, xoa nhẹ nó, bàn tay nhỏ bé lùa vào từng cọng tóc. "Được rồi mà. Đừng có buồn nữa."

"Chuyện đơn giản lắm, Iris à." Cô ngập ngừng, dường như đang chọn từ đúng để nói, nhưng Arthur nghĩ là cô tiên áo trắng đang lựa chữ nào có khả năng tổn thương cậu người Anh càng nhiều càng tốt. "Chỉ cần Artie bé bỏng của chúng ta chấp nhận tình cảm của bé Alfie thì mọi chuyện-"

"Đủ rồi đó." Lần thứ bao nhiêu rồi cậu hét câu đó lên. Tay cậu chảy ra dòng năng lượng màu xanh lá, mảnh như sợi chỉ, quấn chặt lấy cánh vào thân người nhỏ bé của Orchid. Cô té xuống nền nhà lạnh ngắt. Tất cả hành động chỉ là vô thức mà thôi cậu không cố ý, cậu lặp tức thu hồi lại sợi dây đáng nguyền rủa đó. Cả ba cô đều nhìn cậu với gương mặt tái mét, và miệng há hốc. Iris cùng Rose đỡ Orchid lên, cô tiên phủi bụi dính trên áo mình, bĩu môi hờn dỗi. "Nè, giỡn thôi mà." Rồi cả ba bay đi, để cậu một mình ở đấy.

Cậu ngồi bó gối, đầu vùi vào cánh tay, những sợi tóc vàng cát phủ lên cánh tay, ngọn tóc dâm vào da ngưa ngứa. Cậu nhắm mắt, cố bắt mình thư giãn nhưng điều duy nhất cậu có thể nghĩ là…

Alfred…

Một người đứng nép ở trong góc tối cuối hành lang, miệng cười mỉm chi, nhưng có vẻ gian xảo. Hắn ta đã biết bí mật của cậu, và chỉ còn chờ thời mà lộ chuyện này ra ánh sáng mà thôi

Đã mấy tháng trôi đi, tình hình trong viện chẳng có gì thay đổi. Matthew Williams, hay số sáu đã được ra khỏi đó, và bắt đầu làm trong phòng thiết bị. Arthur hiểu rõ đó chỉ là cái vỏ để lãnh đạo viện cho những tiến sĩ, kĩ sư hay thậm chí là những con người bị nhốt trong căn phòng kín không nhìn thấy ánh sáng đó biết một điều. Nếu những "vật thí nghiệm" chịu "xả thân" mình cho nghiên cứu như Matthew thì cơ hội được thả tự do rất cao. Giả tạo.

Và điều mà làm cậu bực bội nhất là từ khi Matthew ra khỏi căn phòng đó. Cậu ta đã cặp với Francis Bonnefoy, Orchid biết được cứ suốt ngày oang oang "Anh ta cặp được mà cậu cặp không được á?" Tất nhiên là Matt sau khi ra khỏi cái lồng trông đã khỏe hơn trước, hồng hào hơn. Arthur không biết đó là do cậu ta tiếp xúc với ánh nắng mặt trời nhiều hay là do có tình yêu nữa.

Chuyện giữa Alfred và Arthur cũng chẳng khá hơn bao nhiêu. Kể từ cái lần Alfred lỡ miệng đến giờ, hai người không thèm nhìn mặt nhau. Khi đến phòng thí nghiệm cậu không mang sách báo hay bất kì thứ gì khác để thưởng cho Alfred, như lúc trước.

Alfred thì cố làm cho cậu người Anh nhìn vào mình. Cậu người Mỹ dùng năng lực của mình điều khiển những tờ giấy bay tứ tung trong không khí, điều đó làm cho Arthur nổi giận rồi bỏ ra phòng đợi đến khi Alfred chịu sắp xếp đồ đạc lại thì cậu mới vào. Thế là thời gian hai người dành cho nhau quá ít, và điều đó làm cho kế hoạch của hai người càng ngày càng khó thực hiện.

"Artie? Tôi có làm gì sai chứ?" Alfred bĩu môi.

"Không, không có gì sai hết." Arthur đứng gần sát tấm kính, cúi gầm mặt, dán đôi mắt xanh lá vào tờ giấy. Alfred ghét thế lắm, tờ giấy đó bộ thú vị hơn cậu sao hả?

"Tôi biết, tôi muốn hôn anh là tôi sai. Tôi không biết cách tỏ-tỏ tình hay gì hết?" Alfred đỏ mặt lên, dùng ngón tay phóng ra sợi chỉ, cuộn nó thành một cái bệ nhỏ rồi nâng cầm Arthur lên; buộc đôi mắt xanh lá đó nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh dương của cậu. Arthur đã tắt mọi hệ thống báo động nên chuyện Alfred xuyên qua tấm kính đó quá dễ dàng. Đó là kết quả sau gần một tháng tập luyện.

"Cậu. Bỏ. Nó. Ra." Arthur nhấn mạnh từng chữ, nhìn Alfred với đôi mắt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống lấy cậu người Mỹ ngốc đó. Cậu cảm thấy cái lạnh chạy xuống gai sống rồi rút sợi chỉ đó lại. "Tôi không thích cậu, đơn giản vậy thôi."

"Không thích tôi? Anh nói láo." Alfred hét, mặt cậu đỏ lên.

"Tôi k-không có nói láo." Arthur đảo mắt.

"Vậy tại sao anh đảo mắt cơ chứ? Tôi biết mỗi lần anh làm thế là anh muốn che giấu gì đó." Cậu nói với giọng quả quyết.

"Tôi-tôi không có giấu cậu chuyện gì hết." Anh lặp lại.

"Tôi thích anh." Alfred luôn chối bỏ cảm giác đó từ khi Kiku nói rằng cậu thích Arthur. Cậu cố rũ bỏ hình ảnh của anh cứ ám ảnh trong đầu cậu, nhưng không được. Cậu cần anh, cậu cần anh đối xử tốt với cậu như lúc trước, thậm chí còn hơn thế. Kiku nói khi có cảm giác đó là cậu đã yêu thật rồi. Tim cậu đập thình thịch trong lòng ngực, cậu cố nhớ lại những câu nói mà Kiku chỉ mình. "Tôi-anh…" Cậu ngập ngừng, hít thở thật sâu để lấy hơi. "Đầu tiên, tôi thích mái tóc vàng của anh. Nó cứ như ánh sáng trong…tim tôi. Tôi… không biết… tôi chỉ không muốn ai cướp đi thứ ánh sáng đó."

Cậu ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy mặt Arthur đỏ lên, và chắc là anh thích thế. Ban đầu, thú thật, cậu cảm thấy hơi ớn lạnh khi nói những câu đó. Nhưng Kiku cứ khăng khăng bảo người yêu thường nói những câu nói đó với nhau. Cậu không hiểu, nhưng Kiku nói là có sách làm chứng. Và cậu đành phải làm theo thôi. Điều cậu thắc mắc là không biết Elizaveta lấy đâu ra mấy cái cuốn sách đó cho Kiku đọc.

Cậu đằng hắng, cúi gầm mặt trong khi Arthur cũng làm như vậy. Alfred chỉ nhìn xuống những ngón chân trần của mình, theo dõi chúng chơi với nhau như thể đó là điều làm cậu thích thú nhất. Cậu nói tiếp, "Tôi yêu đôi mắt xanh của anh. Nhìn vào nó tôi cứ tưởng chừng đó là cả vùng trời của mình. Màu xanh cứ làm tôi nhớ đến những bãi cỏ ngoài kia khi tôi còn nhỏ. Và giờ tôi không muốn làm gì hết ngoài chuyện làm sao biến anh thành của tôi." Alfred nghĩ thấy câu này có chút quá đáng, lúc trước cậu không nghĩ đến chuyện này, nhưng câu đó khiến cậu phải suy nghĩ.

Mặt Arthur ngày càng đỏ hơn, anh ta thậm chí không nói câu nào mà cũng chẳng cử động. Anh cứ đứng đấy cứ như khúc gỗ không chút hơi thở. Cậu làm quá đáng chăng, cậu cũng chẳng biết, và chính cậu cũng thế chứ đâu riêng gì anh.

Anh bắt đầu cười, cứ như những câu nói của cậu là trò hề cho anh. "Nói thật đi, ai dạy cậu hả? Cậu chỉ là một đứa con nít miệng còn hôi sữa thì biết gì mà nói." Anh ngừng lại một chút. "Khi cậu ra được ngoài kia, người đầu tiên cậu bỏ là tôi. Cậu chưa hiểu hết đâu, tình yêu là thứ đẹp nhưng dễ vỡ, khó nắm bắt và cũng khó buông ra."

"Đúng là tôi không từng trải như anh, tôi chưa tiếp xúc với đời nhiều như anh nhưng… nhưng tôi không còn là một đứa trẻ lên năm, năm nay tôi đã mười chín rồi, anh có lớn hơn tôi bao nhiêu đâu mà nói. Tôi biết anh nghĩ thế vì suốt ngày tôi cứ bị nhốt ở cái xó này không được ra ngoài chứ gì. Nhưng…" Cậu ngập ngừng. "Nhưng anh không thể phủ nhận tôi không hề biết gì cả."

"Tôi yêu anh." Cậu rống lên. "Đúng, những câu hồi nãy là có người dạy cho tôi nói đấy, nhưng câu này là thật lòng."

"Tôi yêu anh."

"Tôi yêu anh."

Từng câu nói của cậu cứ làm miệng của Arthur lớn ra một chút, càng làm anh đơ ra. Cậu cười tươi, lần này thì không có lý do nào nữa để anh từ nói tình cảm của cậu cả. Cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn, như trút hết mọi gánh nặng ra khỏi đôi vai. Nhưng giờ bụng cậu lại cứ nhoi nhói, tim đập càng lúc càng mạnh…cậu đang cho câu trả lời của Arthur.

"Tôi-" Anh bắt đầu ngước mặt lên, đôi mắt xanh lá có chút nước. Anh khóc sau? Cậu làm anh cảm động đến nổi khóc hay là cậu làm…tổn thương anh. Cậu thật sự không biết gì hết. Giờ đây không khí cứ như bị nén lại, cậu chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng thình thịch của tim mình, và cả của tim Arthur. Chưa bao giờ khả năng nghe của cậu tốt như thế này.

_Nói gì đi chứ Arthur. Tôi đang đợi anh đây này, nói gì đi._

"Tôi-" Anh bắt đầu nói. "Những cảm giác của cậu theo phương diện về tâm lí là giả tạo. Chưa ai từng tốt với cậu, cậu chưa bao giờ nhận được nhiều tình cảm của ai nhiều như thế. Phải, tôi thích cậu đấy." Arthur thú nhận. "Nhưng cậu có nghĩ đến một ngày cậu sẽ bỏ rơi tôi khi cậu nhìn thấy một cô gái hay một… chàng trai khác đẹp hơn, đối xử với cậu tốt hơn tôi, cậu sẽ bỏ rơi tôi. Cậu có hiểu tâm trạng của một kẻ bị bỏ rơi như tôi không?"

"Không không đúng." Alfred cãi lại nhưng một tiếng động lớn đã ngăn cản cậu làm chuyện đó.

Tiếng cửa đập vào bức tường nghe một tiếng động thật lớn làm tai cậu vẫn còn nhức. Cậu được tập để nghe những tần số nhỏ chứ đâu có nghe những tần số cao như thế này.

"Ah, tiến sĩ Kirkland. Vì bảo vệ quyền lợi của viện Khai sáng. Tôi xin tuyên bố anh đã phạm phải hai điều cấm kị lớn nhất, và theo luật anh phải bị giết." Một người đàn ông xông vào cản trở cuộc nói chuyện giữa cậu và Arthur. Nãy giờ cậu nhịn đủ rồi, người cậu ướt đẫm mồ hôi, dù máy điều hỏa vần đang chạy. Cái gì mà giết Arthur cơ chứ. Tên đó điên thật rồi, điên thật rồi. Arthur là của cậu và bất kì ai cũng không được đụng vào.


	6. Chapter 6

Tớ xin lỗi, vì dạo này đã không up truyện này mà chỉ chú tâm vào NTT và ITL? Hôm nay nhân ngày Iggy xuất trận, tớ xin bù bằng hai chap. Chap 6 sẽ được post ngay bây giờ, chap 7 đợi khi tớ đi học về. Và sẵn đây tớ xin có một thông báo hi vọng mấy bạn thông cảm cho. Chả là tháng 11 tớ sẽ thi giữa kì giải phẫu, nên tớ phải ôn bài, ko có thời gian update tiếp tục các chap của những truyện còn đang dang dở. Thông cảm cho tớ nhá.

Chapter 6

Tiến sĩ Zwingli cùng Ludwig xông vào trong phòng thí nghiệm, theo sau hai người đó là những đoàn tùy tùng, chúng xông đến bắt lấy Arthur. Nhưng cậu không thể sử dụng năng lực của mình, và các cô tiên thì hoàn toàn bất lực trước số quân lính đông như thế này.

"Anh đã bị bắt Kirkland, và số bảy sẽ có một người bảo hộ mới tốt hơn rất nhiều. Anh đừng lo, người đó sẽ biết cách bắt nó vứt bỏ trái tim và nó sẽ không bao giờ nhớ một người đáng ghét như cậu nữa." Zwingli nói với giọng đắc thắng, cứ như hắn đợi cơ hội bắt cậu đã lâu lắm rồi vậy. "Thấy chưa Ludwig, từ đầu tôi đã bảo hắn không có đáng tin mà."

Ludwig vẫn không trả lời.

"Làm sao ngươi biết được là ta đáng tin hay không chứ?" Arthur hét lên, cậu muốn biết lí do. Sức cậu có lẽ không đủ đấu với những tên này dù cậu có nhẫn tâm đến đâu chăng nữa.

"Ta nghe ngươi hét ở hàng lang một mình mấy tên 'Alfred' này, 'Alfred' nọ. Theo ta điều tra thì trong ai trong viện này có tên đó cả. Ta hướng đến tên ngốc đang đứng trong kia." Zwingli chỉ tay về hướng Alfred. "Lại thêm một tội chết nữa Kirkland à. Và ngươi cũng đừng có lo, ngươi chết đi thì cũng không ai biết đâu." Ánh mắt của chim mòng két nhìn thẳng vào cậu.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng rắc rắc bên phía đối diện, nguồn năng lượng bao quanh Alfred bỗng dưng trở nên đậm hơn, trông cậu ta cứ như một con đại bàng giận dữ. Cậu ta đang mất thăng bằng và…

"Mau chạy hết đi." Arthur hét lên. "Alfred đừng."

Một con chim lớn với sải cánh dài và rộng đang tun g bay khắp căn phòng. Cùng với tiếng răng rắc từ tấm kính là tiếng tanh tách của dòng điện đang bị chạm mạch. Ánh đèn trong căn phòng chớp tắt liên hồi. Con chim xanh vẫn tiếp tục bay và dùng cái mỏ cùng móng vuốt ngọn hoắc cấu vào da thịt của những người lính. Nó như hút hết năng lượng của họ và ngày càng to lớn thêm.

Đáng sợ là từ dùng để hình dung.

Zwingli dùng khẩu súng từ những người lính bị thương hay đã chết rồi bắn thẳng vào con chim ác. Hắn bắn trúng đấy nhưng con chim không phải là sinh vật sống nên nó chỉ đâm thẳng vào những bức tường gạch.

Arthur hướng mắt về phía chủ nhân của con chim, cậu ấy đang nằm xuống đất như chết. Không một chút suy nghĩ, Arthur chạy nhanh hết sức có thể ôm chầm lấy Alfred. Sự mất thăng bằng đột ngột làm cậu ta không chống cự nổi và phóng ra nguồn năng lượng lớn và không có khả năng kiểm soát như vừa rồi.

Con chim ác càng tấn công nhiều người hơn, Ludwig còn ở lại đó chống chọi với nó. Không hiểu sau con chim vẫn chưa tấn công nổi cậu ta. Nhìn kĩ Arthur thấy rõ một màn chắn giữ Ludwig và con chim ác. Arthur dùng phóng ra sợi dây gai, kẹt chặt lấy chân con chim. Lớp màn chắn lúc đó vỡ vụn, rơi xuống giống như tấm kính.

"Dừng lại, dừng lại." Alfred thì thào. "Dừng lại đi." Alfred bỗng dưng hét to lên. Cậu ta đã tỉnh lại và giờ đầu cậu đang dựa trên đùi Arthur. Đôi mắt xanh dương như bầu trời sáng lên giống như mặt trời sau ngày mưa bão.

"Alfred, Alfred, đội ơn Chúa." Cậu chẳng biết nói gì hơn ngoài ôm lấy Alfred vào lòng. Cái ấm áp từ người cậu ta lan sang người cậu. Con chim cũng đã biết mất, ít người còn sống sót cố gắng chạy khỏi căn phòng đầy xác chết. Zwingli cũng biến mất, chỉ còn Lugwid đứng bên cửa nhìn hai người rồi hét to. "Chạy mau lên. Còn chờ gì nữa, căn phòng này sắp sập rồi."

Arthur đẩy Alfred ra, đỏ mặt rồi dìu cậu người Mỹ đứng lên rồi chạy ra khỏi căn phòng. Cậu lầm bầm chửi rủa trong miệng vì trong giờ phút nguy hiểm thế này mà tên ngốc đó vẫn còn cười toe toét như thường. Vậy mà nói là mình lớn rồi. Cả hai cứ đi theo sự chỉ dẫn của Ludwig, xông ra cái hành lang tối thui được thắp sáng bởi vài ba cây đèn dự phòng, mà không hỏi một tiếng nào.

Kiku ngồi trong phòng vừa đọc sách vừa nghe một bản nhạc không lời mà Roderich gửi cho. Tiếng đàn tranh du dương hoa cùng những tiếng suối chảy róc rách. Quả thật Kiku cảm thấy mình đang ở trong vùng trời tuyệt đẹp. Elizaveta nói thế sẽ làm đầu óc cậu thư giãn hơn, thoải mái hơn.

Bỗng dưng tiếng đàn nín bặt, đèn trong phòng tắt phụt chỉ còn vài cái đèn báo hiệu sáng lập lòe và mấy cái đèn compact dự phòng. Cậu vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng cậu biết mình cảm thấy khỏe hơn, không bị gò bó chật chội. Linh tính mách bảo có chuyện gì đó xảy ra.

Elizaveta mở toan cánh cửa, theo sau đó là một người nam đeo kính tóc nâu, và một người với mái tóc bạc trắng kì lạ. Cô gái hét lên, "Số bốn, mau, dùng katana phá vỡ tấm kính đi."

"Nhưng…"

"Không còn thời gian đề nói chuyện đó." Cô gắt gỏng.

Kiku tập trung khí vào tay, khác hẳn mọi hôm, hôm nay cậu tập trung được khí với lượng lớn hơn, tại ra thanh katana dài và sắc bén hơn. Chỉ với một nhát dao chém vào không khi cậu đã cắt tấm kính ra thành những mảnh nhỏ.

"Tuyệt vời." Người đàn ông tóc xám hét lên.

Cả bốn người cùng chạy ra hành lang tới lối thoát hiểm trước khi quá muộn.

Căn phòng của số năm đã bớt lạnh hơn nhưng cậu vẫn không hiểu tại sao. Đèn cũng chớp tắt thất thường, và dường như đang cảm giác được có một luồng sức mạnh chảy trong thân thể.

_Ngươi đã được giải phóng. _Người đàn ông với cái giọng khàn khàn xuất hiện. Rõ hơn bao giờ hết, nó dường như không đơn thuần là một giọng nói là đó là một cái bóng. Cái bóng xen lẫn màu xanh và màu trắng của tuyết, có đủ tay mắt mũi miệng. Ông ta mặc cái áo chùng màu xanh đậm, đôi một cái ngón sắc. Mặt ông ta hằn lên những vết nhăn của tuổi già và cái vẻ đau khổ không thể nói với ai được.

Số năm đứng cạnh ông mà cảm thấy lạnh. Cậu hỏi "Thật không?"

_Ngươi không thấy mình mạnh hơn sao, ngươi không nghe thấy những bước chân thình thịch đang vọng vào tai ngươi à._

"Đúng rồi, da." Cậu cười. Cậu giơ bàn tay phải ra phía trước và trong vòng ít phút nó trở thành một căn phòng phủ đầy tuyết, ban đầu chuông reo inh ỏi nhưng sau đó lại nhanh chóng nhỏ dần và tắt đi. Tấm kính trước mặt đã trở thành cám vụn trước hàng tấn tuyết đang phủ lên nó.

Cậu dễ dàng thoát ra ngoài và số năm thật sự hứng thú với cái sức mạnh không giới hạn của mình. Cậu như đứa trẻ không thấy tuyết bao giờ, đi đến đâu cậu đều biến nó thành tuyết trắng. _Mau đi khỏi đây, nó sắp đổ tới nơi rồi. _Số năm chạy nhanh về phía trước, chạy hòa vào dòng người nhằm kiếm đường thoát. Cậu không rành được ở đây, và cậu biết họ đang chạy theo bảng chỉ dẫn lối thoát hiểm được treo trên tường.

Nhưng bỗng cậu dừng lại đột ngột. Cậu lo cho hai người bạn thân nhất và đã nhận được tín hiệu an toàn của họ. Cậu vui lắm, họ đã xuống tàu ngầm an toàn giờ thì…

Cậu muốn làm một chuyện bấy lâu nay mình muốn làm. Cậu đứng quay lại với dòng người đang chạy tán loạn với vẻ mặt hoảng loạn. Cậu giơ một tay lên. "Ông sẽ giúp tôi phải không, da?" Miệng cậu nở một nụ cười như em bé, hài lòng vì chuyện mà mình sẽ thực hiện ngay bây giờ…

Ludwig đã tách ra khỏi bộ ba và đi tìm những thí nghiệm khác. Alfred cảm thấy không khí như lạnh hơn, nghe rõ những tiếng lộp bộp từ trần nhà, từ những bức tường xung quanh. Và cảm thấy sức nóng quanh cổ tay mình, có người nào đó lôi cậu đi. Là Arthur. Alfred thật sự không đủ sức mà chạy tiếp nữa, cậu chưa quen với môi trường xung quanh, đầy cát bụi mà đủ thứ mùi khác nhau. Có những mùi thoang thoảng dễ chịu lại có mùi hôi thối, thum thủm.

Alfred vẫn còn chưa đủ sức để nhớ ra gì hết. Arthur lôi cậu đi tới một cái hồ nước rộng, có nhiều thứ giống tàu ngầm như cậu thấy trong những chuyện siêu anh hùng. Anh đỡ cậu vào trong, trong đó không sạch sẽ lắm, cứ như là lâu rồi không dùng tới. Cậu hắt xì vài tiếng vì bụi bay vào mũi. Alfred ngồi bẹt xuống sàn, rồi thở dốc, cố gắng hít thở không khí trong làm càng nhiều càng tốt. Arthur giờ ngồi kế cậu cũng làm y như vậy.

Một lúc sau, Ludwig trở lên tàu ngầm cùng với một người nữa. Người này có mái tóc nâu dài phủ tới tận tai, Trên đỉnh đầu còn có hai cọng tóc nhú lên, không chịu nằm yên xuống. Mắt cũng màu lá, nhưng đậm hơn Arthur, và dường như nó không có hồn, lờ đờ cứ như kẻ mất ngủ.

"Chào, không ngờ gặp lại hai người." Arthur cùng Alfred gật đầu chào lại. "Kia là số hai." Người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược giới thiệu người mới đến. Dường như hơn phân nửa nhân viên ở viện chết hết cả rồi, họ đều đóng thành băng cả." Ludwig lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ thương cảm. "Những thí nghiệm khác đều đã biến mất."

Lúc này Alfred mới sực tỉnh, cậu vẫn chưa liên lạc với Kiku, Matthew và số năm. Cậu liên lạc với số năm trước, và nhận được tin rằng cậu ấy an toàn, nhưng xung quanh rất ồn đầy tiếng người la hét tiếng bước chân. Chưa bao giờ hai người lo liên lạc với nhau lại rõ đến thế, thường thì nghe tiếng của số năm và Kiku nghe rất nhỏ là thường xuyên là tiếng lách tách.

Vừa lúc cậu thông báo với Arthur và Ludwig rằng số năm đã an toàn thì có hai người bước vào trong tàu, một cô gái và một cậu con trai cắt tóc ngắn màu đen. Cô gái đó cậu quen, là Elizaveta, cậu đã gặp cô ta một lần. Còn cậu kia chắc là….

"Kiku?" Cậu chạy tới và ôm lấy cậu người Nhật, cậu ta run bắn lên, mặt biến sắc thấy rõ.

"Alf-Alfred-san?" Cậu ta lắp bắp.

Alfred buông cậu ta ra để nhìn thấy rõ mặt hơn. Mái tóc đen cắt ngắn, với đôi mắt màu nâu buồn, dáng người nhỏ thó, thấp hơn cậu một cái đầu. "Số năm ổn rồi." Alfred tươi cười thông báo, và cậu người Nhật gật đầu tươi cười.

"Edelstein đâu, Elizaveta?" Arthur hỏi, trông anh đã tươi tỉnh hơn lúc nãy.

"Chúng tôi và anh ấy có cả số một nữa, bị lạc nhau, đông người quá." Cô thở hổn hển để lấy hơi.

"Chúng ta sẽ liên lạc qua Carriedo. Hi vọng là cậu ta biết chuyện đó." Ludwig nói.

"Còn Mattie nữa," Alfred hét lên rồi liên lạc với Mattie. Bên kia nghe không rõ vì có tiếng động cơ, và căn phòng chắc có khoảng bốn năm người. Một giọng nữa cậu nghe khá rõ, một giọng nam mà cậu nghe muốn sởn gai óc, tên đó đang ở gần em cậu…

_"Mattie, em ở đâu?"_ Alfred hỏi.

Vẫn là cái giọng quen thuộc của em cậu với một chút run run. _"Em ổn, tàu của chúng em đã sắp khởi hành, anh Francis nói chúng ta sẽ liên lạc qua anh Carriedo."_

_"Tàu của anh vẫn chưa đi. Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ gặp lại nhau phải không?" _Alfred hỏi, mong Mattie chắc một lần nữa. Cậu nghe tiếng gì đó giống tiếng 'vâng' nho nhỏ rồi mất hút.

"Mattie vẫn an toàn. Thuyền chúng ta chừng nào đi?" Alfred hỏi.

"Đợi một chút xem có ai lên nữa không?" Ludwig đáp. Alfred để ý rằng nãy giờ Arthur nhìn Ludwig với anh mắt không thiện cảm mấy, một chút vẻ như ngờ ánh lên trong đôi mắt xanh lá của anh.

"Nói cho tôi biết, anh là ai?" Arthur gằn từng tiếng, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào anh tóc vàng. "Anh không phải người bình thường có phải không? Anh là ai?"

Ánh mắt xanh dương của anh ta cũng nhìn thẳng vào Arthur, "Tôi biết rằng anh đã thấy tôi dùng năng lực của mình. Xin tự giới thiệu tôi, Ludwig Beilschmidt , gián điệp do Tổng cục cử đến để do thám hành động của tổ chức này. Từ lâu họ đã không đi theo con đường mà cấp trên chỉ đạo, mà đi theo con đường khác nhằm nghiên cứu siêu năng. Làm hại những đứa trẻ như cậu đây." Ludwig cúi đầu nhìn Alfred, Kiku, và số hai xin lỗi. Cậu người Mỹ cảm thấy rất gượng vì nhìn Ludwig cũng chẳng lớn hơn cậu bao nhiêu.

"Anh tôi cũng là một trong những nạn nhân của chúng. Khi bố mẹ chết, anh ấy được dì tôi ở miền Đông nước Đức đem về nuôi, còn tôi ở phía Tây. Tôi may mắn hơn anh, khả năng của tôi không được chúng phát hiện. Sau khi lớn tôi đi tìm ảnh, thì không còn thấy anh ấy đâu nữa." Ludwig dừng lại một chút, "Bản thân tôi được giao cho nhiệm vụ điều tra tổ chức này, nhưng tôi vẫn chưa nói cho cấp trên biết tôi có siêu năng lực."

Cả phòng im lặng, giờ chỉ còn tiếng thở đều đều của số hai đang ngủ ngon lành, đầu tựa vào vai Kiku. Trong cậu người Nhật khó chịu như lúc nãy Alfred ôm cậu ta. Ludwig tiếp tục nói. "Tôi không biết hiện giờ anh mình ở đâu, tôi điều tra được, sau vài năm nghiên cứu viện Khai sáng đã đào thải hàng trăm đứa trẻ, trong đó có nhiều người cũng đến từ Đông Đức, tôi không biết có phải…" Cậu ta kéo dài câu nói ra, dường như không chấp nhận được sự thật đau lòng rằng có lẽ anh mình đã…

"Tôi không hiểu, cậu còn trẻ thế thì làm sao có thể chiếm được lòng tin mà của hội?" Arthur lại hỏi, anh vẫn không tin Ludwig là người tốt.

"Tôi dùng khí đọc ý nghĩ của họ, thâm nhập vào đầu óc họ, thôi miên để họ tin tưởng tôi." Ludwig đưa ngón trỏ ra, một sợi dây bạc như của Alfred phóng ra khỏi ngón tay.

"Sao mà cậu biết sử dụng nó?" Alfred hỏi, bản thân cậu chỉ dùng nó để làm những chuyện như chọc phá Arthur thôi.

"Tình cờ thôi. Tôi nghĩ đây là khả năng cơ bản, các cậu cần biết. Tôi còn có khả năng tạo ra những lá chắn như cậu Kirkland đây vừa thấy." Ludwig nói từ từ, rồi cậu ta nhìn vào Arthur, như thể nắm được tẩy của anh. "Tôi biết, anh cũng chẳng phải người bình thường."

Arthur bối rối, đảo mắt, có vẻ như anh hết đường chối cãi. "Phải. Tôi là một thí nghiệm bị bỏ rơi. Tôi là một trong hàng trăm đứa trẻ điên điên khùng khùng mà họ trả về cho cô nhi viện. Sau đó những đứa trẻ chung cô nhi viện đó chết hết đi, chỉ còn mình tôi sống sót và nhận về nuôi. Mặc dầu ban đầu tôi giống như một đứa trẻ tự kỉ, không làm được gì hết. Chẳng bao lâu tôi sốt cao và phát hiện mình có khả năng nhìn thấy những sinh vật như tiên hay là kì lân…" Anh dừng lại thăm dò nét mặt của mọi người. Tất cả mọi người trừ Ludwig ra, đều há hốc mồm như tình huống của Ludwig lúc nãy. Họ ngạc nhiên còn Alfred thì cảm thấy buồn, vậy Arthur không cần cậu bảo vệ, Arthur có thể tự bảo vệ chính mình.

Anh nói tiếp. "Tôi có khả năng điều khiển được dây leo…uh…chính xác hơn là hoa…hồng." Mặt Arthur hồng lên, dường như không muốn ai biết bí mật đó. "Ngoài ra thì tôi cũng có khả năng đọc ý nghĩ bằng cách giống như Ludwig," Arthur bắn sợi dây màu xanh ra, "Những giác quan của tôi cũng nâng lên giống như các cậu ở đây."

"Anh đùa hả, Artie? Anh, hoa hồng, anh nữ tính quá." Alfred vỗ vào vai của Arthur. Dù cố ý hay vô tình thì cậu cũng chọc cho Arthur bùng nổ lên. Một sợi dây leo đầy gai xuất hiện, dọa sẽ quấn quanh Alfred, để cậu chảy máu cho tới chết. "Được rồi, xin lỗi được chưa." Alfred giơ tay xin hàng, sợi dây biết mất theo sự chỉ đạo của Arthur. Anh nhặt bông hồng nằm trên đất tặng cho Elizaveta.

"Cậu mà còn nói-" Arthur chưa nói hết câu thì anh giật mình, Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, và cả số hai đều run bắn người lên. "Elizaveta, mau khởi động tàu, chúng ta không thể đợi được lâu."

Cô gái tóc nâu nhanh chóng quay qua, ấm vào cái nút màu đỏ duy nhất trên bàn điều khiển. Tiếng chân vịt khua nước ù ù nghe rõ mồn một, con tàu bắt đầu chìm xuống rồi mất hút.

Một tiếng động lớn làm Alfred điếc cả tai, Ludwig dùng ống nhòm rồi thông báo, "Căn cứ đã sụp đổ hoàn toàn." Với một giọng không hề kinh hãi hay run sợ, có lẽ cậu ta đã quen nhìn cảnh này rồi.

"Tại sao? Khu căn cứ chắc chắn phải được xây dựng chắc chắn lắm mà?" Elizaveta hỏi.

"Tôi không biết." Ludwig nói rõ. "Có lẽ chúng bị ảnh hưởng bởi những nguồn năng lượng bị phát ra đột ngột từ các cậu ấy. Chúng bị dồn nén quá lâu, nhưng tôi không nghĩ đó là lí do chính. Nếu các cô các đi ngang hành lang số năm lúc nãy sẽ thấy băng đóng khắp nơi. Tôi nghĩ đó là số năm."

"Nói láo." Alfred hét. "Số năm nói cậu ta đã lên tàu rồi."

"Tôi chỉ đoán thôi." Ludwig nói. "Chỉ có mình số năm là người có thể tạo ra những lớp băng dày như vậy."

Alfred cắn chặt môi, số năm không phải là người thích hại người khác. Qua giọng nói cậu cảm thấy số năm rất hiền, mặc dù nhiều lúc cậu có nói với Kiku và cậu là muốn phá hủy viện này nếu ra ngoài được. Cậu nghĩ đó chỉ là trong lúc nóng giận mới nói vậy thôi. Cậu ngồi xuống, bó gối, Arthur ngồi xuống cạnh cậu, vỗ lên vai an ủi cậu. Thật sự cậu không chấp nhận bạn của anh hùng làm thế. Bạn của anh hùng cũng là anh hùng và cậu ấy sẽ không làm những chuyện hại nhiều người như thế.

Arthur lái sang chuyện khác để làm cậu không suy nghĩ đến chuyện đó. "Hồi nãy Matthew có nói gì không?"

"Em ấy nói họ sẽ liên lạc với chúng ta qua người có tên là Cardo." Alfred nhớ lại, cậu không chắc về tên người đó.

"Là Carriedo." Ludwig và Elizaveta chỉnh lại. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Ludwig nói thêm.

Số năm chạy nhanh đến tàu ngầm đang ở trước mặt. Mặt nước cũng gần như đông cứng lại vì sức đáng kinh sợ đó. Cậu làm tan băng rồi bước lên tàu. Trên tàu lúc đó có ba người, nhỏ con hơn cậu và đang ngồi trong tàu run cầm cập. Họ giật mình khi nghe bước chân cậu bước xuống tàu, số năm vừa bước vào thì đã ấn nút trước khi hòn đảo bị phá hủy thành từng mảnh nhỏ chôn vùi rất, rất nhiều con người ở dưới đấy. Họ cũng chẳng biết gì đâu, đông thành đá cả. Họ phải nhận lấy thôi vì đã làm hại cậu và những người khác.

"Cảm ơn cậu, chúng tôi sợ quá chẳng còn biết làm gì." Một người thanh niên có mái tóc nâu dài đứng lên chào cậu. "Tôi là Lorinaitis, Toris Lorinaitis. Hân hạnh gặp cậu." Số năm đưa tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay đang run run đó. Cậu ta cười đáp lại, nụ cười đó thật là dễ thương. "Tôi làm ở phòng nghiên cứu thiết bị."

"Còn đây là Raivis Galante" Cậu ta chỉ vào cậu bé nhỏ người tới ngang ngực số năm. Mặt mày tái mét, xanh xao, còn run hơn cậu đứng cạnh nữa. Cậu có thể nghe rõ nhịp tim của cậu Raivis này đập trong tai. "Cậu ta là thuộc cấp của tôi." Raivis chìa bàn tai nhỏ thó ra, cậu bắt lấy nó.

"Xin tự giới thiệu, tôi là Eduard von Bock, từ Estonia, tôi làm việc trong phòng máy tính." Cậu ta giới thiệu một cách tự tin, chỉnh cái kính cận trên sống mũi lại. Nhưng không hiểu vì sao cậu ta lại sợ hãi nhìn cậu như gặp quái vật vậy. "Tôi b-biết anh là ai. Ác quỷ. Anh là s-số n-năm, cái khăn đó…" Cậu ta chỉ tay liên tục trong không khí, thế là cả ba cậu bạn mới của cậu lại run lên cầm cập. Vui quá đi.

Bạn à? Cậu không biết họ có thể làm bạn không nữa. Nhưng có bạn còn đỡ hơn là ngồi buồn một mình phải không nè. Cậu không muốn giống như ở viện nghiên cứu đâu đấy. Xem ra cậu không muốn phủ nhận thân phận của mình cũng không được rồi.

"Chào ba cậu bạn nhỏ, da." Cậu tươi cười, đó là thói quen cậu cố học thừ số bảy. "Từ nay tôi không phải là số năm mà là Ivan Braginski, da." Cái tên cậu bất thình lình thốt ra mà không hề có chủ kiến. Nhưng cậu cũng nhanh chóng lờ nó, vì cảnh diễn ra trước mắt cậu. Thật là thú vị quá đi, nhìn ba cậu ta run run nói tiếng 'dạ' kìa, còn hơn là chịu thiệt thòi dưới trướng của tên Vash Zwingli đáng ghét. Cậu không biết hắn chết chưa, cậu muốn hắn chết. Và người nào cậu muốn giết thì không được sống sót đâu đấy.

Cả ba chiếc tàu ngầm xuất phát từ ba nơi khác nhau, hướng tới ba cảng khác nhau. Từ giờ, số năm, số bốn, số bảy, số sáu đều bước đi trên con đường riêng.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trong con tàu ngầm, cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng của máy quạt nước và tiếng ù ù của động cơ không bao giờ ngớt. Từ nãy giờ cậu đang say giấc ngủ và không hay biết gì hết. Cậu biết khi mình thức dậy đã dựa đầu vào vai Arthur rồi, anh cũng đang ngủ say. Nhìn gương mặt trẻ con của anh khi ngủ mà không thể nhịn cười được. Nó hoàn toàn khác hẳn với cái vẻ mặt cau có đó. Mái tóc vàng phủ xuống che phủ đôi chân mày rậm. Tiếng thở đều đều của anh át cả tiếng máy quạt chán ngắt.

Alfred từ luồn tay qua vai anh, nhẹ nhàng đẩy anh dựa vào vai mình. Thế chắc sẽ thoải mái hơn. Cậu người Mỹ thường thấy mấy cảnh như thế trong bộ truyện mà Arthur đưa cho, giờ chắc mấy cuốn truyện yêu dấu bị vùi vào trong đống cát đá rồi. Cậu cố gắng không làm Arthur thức giấc, nếu anh ta mà thức thì có nước cậu sẽ bị đánh bầm dập. Cậu chưa muốn bị mấy cái gai đó siết cổ đến chết đâu. Cậu cố gắng không nghĩ đến cảnh sởn gai óc đó.

Anh vẫn còn ngủ say, tóc anh cù vào mũi cậu. Nó thật thơm và mềm nữa. Alfred nhớ cái mùi này là mùi mà cậu ngửi thấy được khi Arthur "phóng" dây gai ra. Chắc là mùi hoa hồng, nhưng còn một mùi khác cũng thơm không kém hòa quyện vào đấy. Cậu cố hít thật sâu để ghi nhớ cái mùi khoan khoái dễ chịu này. Cậu đỏ mặt, nghĩ đến nếu mỗi ngày mình được ngửi thấy mùi này mỗi khi thức dậy. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cậu cần ngủ, cái mùi này chỉ tổ làm cậu đi vào giấc ngủ nhanh hơn thôi. Hơi ấm của Arthur tỏa và hòa vào hơi ấm của cậu, thật tuyệt khi có anh ở bên. Nhưng cậu cũng phải chuẩn bị tinh thần nếu Arthur đột ngột thức dậy.

Cậu đang khép hờ mặt thì nghe thật tiếng cười khúc khích. Tiếng đó phát ra từ cô gái đang ngồi đối diện cậu, Elizaveta. Số hai đã lăn ra đất mà ngủ, Ludwig lo lái tàu, Kiku ngồi kế bên Elizaveta cũng đã thức nhìn cậu và Arthur với ánh mắt không bình thường. Có cùng một thứ ánh sáng mơ hồ trong đôi mắt màu xanh lá và màu nâu hạ dẻ kia nữa.

Kiku phóng ra một sợi dây màu hồng, có ba đầu. Một đầu xuất phát từ cậu ta, một cho Alfred và một cho Elizaveta. Nhưng cậu nghĩ Elizaveta sẽ không thể nói chuyện theo cách này, cô ta đâu có siêu năng. Và cậu công nhận một điều là Kiku học rất nhanh, còn cậu thì ngược lại hoàn toàn.

_"Cách tôi chỉ cậu có hiệu quả không?" _Kiku hỏi.

_"Cái cách gì?"_ Alfred hỏi lại thật sự là cậu không biết Kiku đang nói về gì trước khi chợt hiểu ra.

_"Arthur-san có phản ứng gì không?"_Kiku lại hỏi_._

Alfred thật sự không biết nói sau với Kiku nữa. _"Anh ta nói tôi còn nhỏ, nếu sau này tôi mà gặp người khác tốt hơn anh thì tôi sẽ bỏ anh nên…"_

Kiku thì thầm gì đó với Elizaveta, cậu có thể nghe Kiku nói rằng "Làm sao đây Elizaveta-san?" Và cô gái đáp lại rằng 'Thời gian sẽ chứng minh tất cả. Arthur có lẽ là loại người dễ bị tổn thương, cậu ta sợ yêu. Cậu ta không dám thể hiện tình cảm của mình với Alfred.' Alfred đỏ mặt, anh ta sợ yêu. Phải cậu cũng có thể nhận ra cái giọng đó trong câu nói của anh lúc ban nãy. Nhưng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, anh hùng như cậu lại có cơ hội ra tay rồi. Kiku và Elizaveta còn nói với nhau nhiều chuyện lắm, nhưng quả thật Alfred không hứng thú. Tsundere, uke, seme gì đó, toàn là những từ mà Alfred không hiểu. Và rồi Kiku cũng rút sợi dây kết nối với cậu ra, và tập trung vào nói chuyện với cô gái Hungary.

Cậu nhắm mắt cố gắng ngủ lại, để lấy lại sức, thi thoảng bên tai cậu còn nghe tiếng tách tách và tiếng cười khúc khích không lầm lẫn được của Kiku và Elizaveta. Cậu bắt đầu chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu, để mùi hương thơm ngát dẫn cậu đi. Cậu nằm mơ thấy Arthur đang nấu thức ăn cho cậu, nhưng mà nó đen thui và có mùi nữa. Nhưng đáng buồn là cậu vẫn phải ăn.

Nhưng đó chưa phải là điều đáng sợ nhất. Cậu nằm mơ thấy hôm mà họ thoát ra ngoài. Cậu nhớ tay mình bỏng rát, cậu không còn biết gì nữa. Tất cả những thứ xung quanh mờ mờ ảo ảo. Cậu thấy một con chim xanh to lớn đang tấn công những tên lính. Cái mỏ nhọn quắc cắm vào cổ họng họ, rồi những người đó ngất đi. Ngất hay…chết đi. Từng người từng người một rụt xuống, không còn một hơi thở. Con chim thì càng lớn lên và hung hăn hơn. Khủng khiếp nhất là nó tấn công cả Arthur. Alfred muốn hét lên, "Dừng, dừng lại," nhưng không kịp nữa. Cậu người Anh cũng giống như họ, ngã quỵ xuống rồi tan thành cát bụi. Cậu bất giác hét lên, "Ahhhh."

Arthur vẫn còn lim dim trong giấc ngủ thì bị gọi dậy bởi một tiếng hét của Alfred.

"Ahhh."

Cậu thức dậy thì thấy mình dựa lên vai Alfred, tay cậu ta quàng lên vai cậu, làm cậu đỏ mặt. Nhưng giờ không còn thời gian cho những chuyện nhảm nhí. Nếu bình thường cậu đã hét lên với cậu ta và thưởng cho tên ngốc đó vài cú đấm vào bụng. Mọi người đang xúm lại quanh Alfred.

Đôi mắt xanh như màu của biển đang chìm ngập trong những dòng nước mắt và hoảng loạn. Mặt cậu ta đang đỏ lên làm ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Vừa mơ thấy ác mộng à? Cậu chưa biết an ủi Alfred thế nào thì cậu ta đã ôm chầm lấy cậu.

"Arthur, tôi vừa nằm mơ thấy anh cho tôi ăn mấy cục gì đen thui." Cậu ta bi bô kể như một đứa trẻ nhỏ.

"Nè, không phải lúc đùa đâu đấy." Arthur nói nhỏ, đỏ mặt vì chuyện đó đúng sự thật.

"Oh, thì ra bé Alfie có khả năng tiên tri sao?" Orchid cười hí hửng.

"Nín." Arthur lầm bầm, vừa nói với cô tiên vừa nói với Alfred. "Chỉ có nhiêu thôi sao?"

"Không. Tôi nằm mơ thấy có một con chim màu xanh, giết nhiều người lắm. Nhiều người lắm, nó giết cả anh nữa." Alfred đẩy cậu ra, nhìn cậu với ánh mắt nghiêm túc hiếm thấy. Rồi cậu ta xăn tay áo sơ mi cậu lên, làm cậu đỏ mặt hơn lúc nãy. Cậu ta nhìn một lượt để kiểm tra gì đó. Rồi lại ôm chặt lấy cậu một lần nữa. "Arthur, anh không bị thương. Ơn Chúa. Anh không bị thương. Anh hứa với tôi là không được chết đâu đó." Cậu ta nấc lên.

"Làm sao mà tôi chết được cơ chứ?" Arthur vỗ vai Alfred cười khẩy vì sự ngốc nghếch đến đáng thương của cậu ta.

"Oh. Nhìn kìa." Ba cô tiên đồng thanh nói. "Artie sắp lấy chồng rồi." Tiếng của Orchid là nghe rõ nhất trong ba người. "Đừng có chết nha Artie."

"Kiku, đẹp quá, tình quá hà." Elizaveta thốt lên, mặt hiện lên cái cười gian, còn ánh mắt thì lấp lánh ánh sáng khó hiểu. "Chừng nào hai người chính thức cặp bồ?"

Lúc mặt cậu đỏ như cà chua và cảm thấy như có kiến bò dưới da. Cậu đẩy Alfred ra cứ như cậu ta là một cục than hồng. Hay thật, giờ không chỉ có ba người, mà có tận bốn năm người chọc ghẹo cậu.

"Mà có thật là có con chim đó không Arite, thật không?" Alfred hỏi. Và cậu người Anh kể cho cậu ta nghe về chuyện xảy ra lúc nãy. Cậu người Mỹ cứ hỏi đi hỏi lại chuyện đó mãi, cứ như Arthur gạt cậu ấy vậy. Gạt cậu ta thì có lợi gì đâu chứ, để tên ngốc điên rồ này ôm cậu chặt như lúc nãy sau.

"Đó giống như là một chương trình." Ludwig giài thích, "Cậu thấy Kirkland gặp nguy hiểm và trong bản thân cậu tạo ra một chương trình muốn giết sạch bọn người đó. Và con chim theo lệnh cậu, giết hết họ. Nhưng không may, cậu không đủ sức điều khiển chương trình, nên nó ngày càng lớn mạnh và không khả năng kiểm soát. Nếu cậu không tỉnh lại có lẽ tôi là Kirkland không còn mạng đứng đây rồi." Cậu ta dừng lại rồi nói tiếp. "Do vậy, cậu cần phải tập luyện thường xuyên để có thể điều khiển được những vật nguy hiểm như thế. Trong viện, cậu là người có năng lực ý chí mạnh nhất, tôi tin rằng cậu sẽ có thể làm được chuyện đó. Ý chí rất quan trọng đối với những người như chúng ta." Ludwig đặt tay lên vai Alfred an ủi.

"Vậy tôi sẽ tập trở thành một siêu anh hùng, bảo vệ anh Artie?" Alfred hết buồn, quay qua nhìn Arthur cười thật tươi và nhận ngay một cú đấm vào bụng.

"Nhảm nhí, ta có thể bảo vệ mình." Arthur quay đi chỗ khác, "Lần sau còn nói năng lung tung thì không phải cú đấm mà là dây gai đó nhá." Cậu gằn giọng cảnh cáo. Trước khi quay đi cậu cậu nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm của cô gái duy nhất duy nhất trong đám với cậu người Nhật, "Nói mà Arthur là tsundere."

Tàu ngầm họ cập ở một bến cảng ít người được xây dựng riêng. Sau đó nhóm Alfred mướn một căn nhà đủ chỗ cho sáu người ngoài ngoại ô như vậy sẽ rẻ hơn. Trong lúc chờ Ludwig liên lạc với Carriedo, Alfred, Kiku, số hai nhập học ở một trường trung học ở địa phương. Theo cậu người Đức thì họ thừa sức theo kịp học sinh trong lớp, với trình độ của một điệp viên chuyên nghiệp như Ludwig, cậu ta đã làm thẻ căn cước giả, cũng như học bạ để ba cậu ấy có thể nhập học an toàn mà không ai nghi ngờ.

Cả ba cậu thanh niên học năm cuối ở trường trung học gần đó. Đồng nghĩa họ phải học một số chuyện để tập hòa đồng với bạn bè. Họ học từ những chuyện của trẻ con mẫu giáo để tránh bị nghi ngờ. Ban đầu gặp rất nhiều khó khăn, vì những giác quan cực nhạy của họ không quen hít những mùi khó chịu như khói xe và bụi đường. Tai nghe không quen những âm thanh có tần số cao. Mắt cũng không quen nhìn những tia năng chói lóa, và cuối cùng là thời tiết nóng như lửa ở các khi đô thị.

Trong lớp ba người được nhiều bạn chú ý nhất, đặc biệt là Alfred. Cậu vốn thông mình, giỏi giang và rất dễ hòa đồng. Trong viện ngoài Kiku và số năm ra thì chỉ có Arthur có thể xem là nói chuyện trực tiếp với cậu. Alfred thích những nơi đông người như thế này, cậu cũng thích giúp người nữa nên rất được nhiều bạn gái yêu quý.

Kiku và số hai thì vốn đã trầm tính, trong lớp chỉ ngồi nói chuyện với nhau. Cậu số hai lấy tên là Heracles Karpusi, nghe nói rằng tên của cậu ta lấy theo tên của một vị thần của Hi Lạp. Cậu ta nghiên cứu nhiều về những thần thoại, truyền thuyết, kiến trúc ở quê hương cậu. Cậu ta còn tranh thủ học chung tiếng Nhật với Kiku, người đang tập trung học rất nhiều môn, lấy cớ không muốn thua những bạn khác. Cậu ta tranh thủ vẽ truyện kiếm thêm một chút tiền, mà theo Alfred những chuyện đó cực kì quái dị, mà hợp tác với cậu ta còn có Elizaveta.

Bây giờ Kiku còn phát hiện thêm mình có một khả năng mới nói chuyện với máy tính. Cậu ấy không cần giao tiếp với máy tính qua bàn phím mà cậu ta "nói chuyện" với nó. Nhiều lúc Alfred thật sự rất ganh tị với Kiku, cậu ấy thông mình, nhiều tài, điều khiển khí một cách tài tình. Ngoài ra cậu ta còn được Arthur chú ý nữa, chuyện đó làm cậu rất khó chịu. Suốt ngày anh chỉ toàn Kiku này, Kiku nọ. Hai người họ còn có nhiều sở thích chung như đọc sách, uống trà. Chết tiệt, cậu lại nhớ đến người mà cậu cố quên nữa rồi.

Dạo này Arthur gần như không có thời gian cho cậu. Chính xác hơn là dường như anh muốn tránh cậu, hai người họ sống chung một nhà nhưng chẳng bao giờ nói chuyện quá năm phút hết. Arthur, đi làm từ sáng cho đến tận khuya, đôi khi sáng thức dậy cậu ngửi thấy cái mùi rượu nồng nặc đến muốn ói. Cứ thế suốt gần một tháng nay Arthur không thèm nhìn mặt cậu lấy một lần. Như vậy thà cậu sống ở viện còn sướng hơn ra ngoài này.

Về sức mạnh của cậu thì chẳng có gì tiến bộ cả, cậu không có khả năng điều khiển con chim đó. Cậu tạo được nó, và nó dần trở nên to lớn hơn, nhưng cũng rất dễ vỡ. Con chim vỡ ra từng mảnh như thủy tinh chỉ trong một chiêu của Ludwig. Ludwig trở thành thầy của ba cậu, tất nhiên người tiến bộ nhất là Kiku, cậu ấy có thể tạo ra một rừng kiếm rơi thẳng xuống đầu đối phương. Còn người tới giờ vẫn không chút khởi sắc là Heracles. Cậu ta thậm chí còn không phóng ta được nguồn năng lượng nào. Nhưng lại bình phục thật nhanh khi bị Ludwig tấn công. Sau mỗi lần như thế cậu ta lại lăn ra ngủ ngay lập tức.

Cũng đã một tháng trời cậu chưa gặp Matthew, cậu nhớ em ấy lắm, nhưng không cách nào liên lạc được với em hết, đành cho Ludwig liên lạc được với Carriedo mà thôi. Và ngày đó cũng đã đến, lần đầu tiên sau mười ba năm cậu được gặp người thân duy nhất của mình. Ludwig với tin vui rằng cậu đã liên lạc được với Carriedo, và đoàn của Matthew đang ở khách sạn của thành phố bên cạnh. Theo kế hoạch thì cả bọn sẽ đến gặp họ ở một khách sạn và gặp Carriedo nữa.

Sáng sớm họ chen nhau lên xe của Ludwig, chiếc xe chạy bon bon lên trường chở sáu người đi qua những đồng cỏ xanh rồi vào đô thị đông đúc. Họ ngồi xe hết gần một tiếng để vào thành phố và đến khách sạn nơi nhóm Matthew đang ở. Ngồi chờ sẵn ngoài sảnh như bọn cậu là hai người một tóc nâu da ngăm đen, một tóc nâu đỏ.

Cậu có làn da ngăm đen tên là Antonio Carriedo, người Tây Ban Nha, từng làm việc trong viện. Còn người có mái tóc nâu tên là Lovino, vốn là số ba của viện. Một hôm, chính Antonio là người lên kế hoạch thành công thả Lovino ra. Vì cậu số ba có khả năng điều khiển nước nên chuyện này không có mấy khó. Thêm vào nữa lúc trước hệ thống an ninh của viện vẫn chưa hiện đại như bây giờ. Antonio tắt hệ thống báo động, còn Lovi thì hạ từng tên lính một, họ trốn ra ngoài rồi đi xuyên qua biển. Nhìn họ như vậy, cậu bỗng dưng nhớ tới mình và cậu người Anh. Họ cũng đấu khẩu với nhau, Lovino cũng đỏ mặt, Antonio bắt đầu dỗ dành cậu ta. Tại sao cậu và Arthur không được như vậy? Tại sao anh cứ mãi trốn tránh cậu.

Arthur, ngồi trước mặt cậu bắt đầu khó chịu vì Bonnefoy và cả nhóm vẫn còn chưa xuống. Nhìn mặt anh lúc này thật dễ thương, lâu rồi không ai chọc anh giận. Cậu đỏ mặt lên khi nhớ lại những lúc vui vẻ ở viện. Còn Kiku ngồi cạnh cậu chỉ cười khúc khích làm cậu càng xấu hổ hơn. Thời gian qua Kiku và Elizaveta cũng giúp cậu rất nhiều, họ khuyên cậu chớ nên bỏ cuộc, và nhiều lần cậu bắt quả tang họ đang lén theo dõi cậu và Arthur. Cậu hiểu bạn mình chỉ muốn giúp đỡ nhưng có cần làm quá thế không.

Một lúc sau, một nhóm năm người bước xuống từ cầu thang sang trọng. Hai người đi xuống, một người trong lớn tuổi hơn nhiều với mái tóc vàng dài tới vai, râu ria lỏm chỏm, còn người thanh niên trẻ tuổi thì y hệt Alfred chỉ khác là với mái tóc vàng dài hơn hơn, trông mắc cỡ và run run. Em vừa bước xuống tới cầu thang thì cậu chạy tới nhanh hết sức có thể, đẩy cái tên đáng ghét đứng cạnh ra, và ôm chầm lấy em mình.

"Alfred?" Em lắp bắp. Có vẻ như em không quen giao tiếp với người lạ.

"Mattie, nhớ em quá đi." Cậu như muốn hét lên.

"Alfred, em giới thiệu với anh, đây là France Bonnefoy, lúc trước là giám hộ của em giờ là…uh…bạn trai em." Mặt em đỏ tươi như cà rốt, hai ngón tay cứ chơi với nhau rồi lén lút nhìn vào tên ngã lăn quay dưới đất.

Bonnefoy đứng lên, phủi bụi dính trên quần. "Mathieu, ai vậy? Ah lại là một bé Matthieu dễ-" Anh ta chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã bị Arthur đánh vào bụng vài cú vì dám trễ giờ.

Vậy là buổi đi chơi bắt đầu với những trận đánh mà Alfred thật sự không lường trước. Elizaveta xông tới một cậu con trai tóc bạc, đánh tới tấp vào đầu cậu ta như kẻ thù vì dám động vào bạn trai cô, Roderich Edelstein. Lovino xô Antonio ra vì động vào người cậu. Lúc Arthur đánh bạn trai của Matthew, người có vẻ sau này sẽ là em rể cậu, cậu người Mỹ cũng xông tới vì dám động vào em mình. Mặc kệ cho Matt đáng thương cứ lắp bắp khuyên hai người. Chỉ có Heracles và Kiku vẫn còn ngoài im lặng trên ghế chứng kiến cảnh hỗn chiến xảy ra, và họ có trò chơi mới, nựng con mèo cưng của một quý bà. Heracles sử dụng khả năng duy nhất của mình, nói chuyện với mèo, làm Kiku bất ngờ.

Trận chiến kết thúc khi Kiku phải dùng khí của mình trói từng người lại với nhau. Họ bắt đầu xuống nhà hàng ăn sáng. Đây là dịp mọi người làm quen với nhau. Francis nói là anh ta muốn mướn một căn nhà gần nhà mà Alfred đang mướn để hai bên tiện liên lạc. Thật sự cậu người Mỹ cảm thấy anh người Pháp này rất sến súa và luôn tỏ ra mình là quý ông. Tuyệt! Giờ trên bàn này có tận ba ông quý tộc. Roderich, người bảo hộ của số một Gilbert, đang ngồi giữa cậu rắc rối và Elizaveta, bạn gái mình. Đặc biệt là Elizaveta cứ cãi nhau với Gilbert và người lãnh đạn là cậu tóc nâu tội nghiệp. Anh ta chẳng biết làm gì hơn là uống cà-phê và lờ hai người đó đi.

Gilbert, hay số một, cậu ta có khả năng là phát nổ, cứ dọa sẽ cho nổ tung cả nhà hàng này nếu có ai dám nhận mình tuyệt hơn cả cậu ta. Alfred không chịu nổi, vì từ lâu cậu đã nhận mình tuyệt vời nhất cả bọn rồi mà. Hai người họ cãi nhau, và dẫn đến phải dùng cú đấm thay cho dùng năng lực. Anh ta săn tay áo lên để lộ cánh tay có săm hình một con diều hầu đen. Và Ludwig phải giật mình và sặc cả ly nước lọc. Hai người cứ cắn xé lẫn nhau, cho đến khi mọi người rời khỏi bàn hết. Nhưng đáng buồn là cả ai chịu nhường ai, nhưng hai cậu ngốc mặt mày đầy vết bầm tím và thâm quầng.

Mọi người đi tham quan khắp nơi ở thành phố New York tấp nập, với nhiều cao óc đồ sộ. Họ lên tới đỉnh của tượng Nữ thần Tự do và nhìn ra bến cảng. Gilbert và Alfred thách nhau leo lên cả một trăm sáu mươi tám bậc thang để lên tới đỉnh. Nhờ họ có siêu năng nên lên đó cũng chẳng mệt lắm. Trước mặt cậu là một bến cảng rộng lớn, xanh biếc, được tôn lên nhờ màu xanh nhạt của bầu trời xanh trước mặt. Đây quả thật là thế giới tự do mà cậu hằng mong ước được sống.

Buổi trưa, họ cùng đi ăn trưa rồi về khách sạn của Francis để nghỉ nơi. Cậu giành phần nằm cạnh Matthew, muốn nghe em trai mình kể về khoảng thời của em trong viện. Em kể với vẻ rất hào hứng, nhưng suốt cuộc nói chuyện chỉ nhắc tới toàn Francis mà thôi. Lâu lâu em còn nhìn Francis cười, và hắn ta cười lại. Đúng thật là em chỉ gặp mỗi mình Francis từ khi lên mười hai tuổi, nên em có tình cảm với anh ta cũng là lẽ đương nhiên thôi. Giống như Arthur nói…

Lại Arthur nữa rồi.

Buổi chiều, cả nhóm mười ba người kéo nhau ra viện bảo tàng Brooklyn. Họ đứng ngắm đài phun nước một lúc, thật đẹp, khi thì giống như một bông hoa đang nở, khi thì giống như duyệt binh, khi lên cao khi xuống thấp. Francis nói sẽ đẹp hơn vào buổi tối, chứng tỏ tên này đã đi rất nhiều lần rồi. Con cóc khốn kiếp lúc nào cũng tỏ ra mình giàu sang hơn cả thẩy mọi người. Nhờ chuyến đi này, mà ba cô tiên đi cùng Arthur được đi xa lần đầu. Ba cô cứ khen lấy khen để tài hướng dẫn viên của Francis.

Arthur đang đứng cạnh Alfred nhưng cậu không hay, đến một lúc khi ngửi thấy mùi tiêu nồng, mùi phô-mai pha chút mùi cà-phê, cậu mới biết rằng mình đứng cạnh cậu người Mỹ. Chắc cậu ta sung sướng lắm, lần đầu tiên đặt chân đến nơi mình sinh ra. Ánh mắt xanh sáng lên một chút, một ánh sáng của sự thích thú mà lâu rồi cậu không để ý. Cũng lâu rồi cậu chưa nói chuyện với Alfred, chắc giờ cậu ta cũng gặp được người mình yêu thật sự rồi. Tên ngốc ngây thơ đó đã lớn, và cuối cùng cũng bỏ rơi cậu thế này đây. Cậu đỏ mặt lên vì suy nghĩ đó, Alfred có bao giờ nói chăm sóc cậu đâu. May cho Arthur rằng ba cô nàng rắc rối đó đã bám lấy Francis rồi, nếu không cậu cũng không thể yên bình thế này.

Một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, kéo cậu ra khỏi suy nghĩ. "Đi thôi, anh còn đứng đực ra đó làm gì thế." Là Alfred.

"Bỏ tay tôi ra, tôi tự đi được." Cậu cố giằng co với Alfred, cố gỡ bàn tay mạnh mẽ đó ra khỏi cổ tay đang đau nhói. Cậu ta không thèm nhìn mặt cậu, mà chỉ lôi cậu đi thôi.

"Tôi mà không lôi anh đi thì anh lạc lâu lắm rồi đó biết chưa?" Alfred nói với giọng kẻ cả, quả thật Arthur là người có lỗi mà. Cũng lâu rồi hai người chưa nói chuyện với nhau, Alfred nghĩ. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng lên, cậu đang nắm chặt lấy tay Arthur, không, chỉ là cổ tay thôi. Arthur im lặng không nói tiếng nào nữa, và Alfred cũng chẳng có lí do nào để tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện này. Alfred vạch đám đông ra, tìm thấy nhóm của Francis. Họ lại nhập bọn như cũ, Alfred đành bỏ tay cậu người Anh vì sợ sẽ là đề tài cho Elizaveta chọc ghẹo.

Suốt đường đi, cậu cứ nhìn vào lòng bàn tay mình. Cảm giác tay Arthur vẫn cứ trong đấy. Ấm áp là điều đầu tiên cậu cảm nhận được. Những ngón tay ngắn hơn của những cô bạn trong lớp nhiều, nhưng thực sự nó rất vừa với tay cậu. Cậu là một anh hùng, nhưng cậu lại quá nhát gan, nếu cậu dũng cảm thêm chút nữa, kéo Arthur qua một bên vào nói thẳng với anh giống như cái này đó. Ba chữ "tôi yêu anh" khó nói đến vậy sao.

Arthur xoa cổ tay vẫn còn đỏ tươi của mình. Alfred đã bỏ tay cậu ra và đi nói chuyện với Matt. Đừng nghĩ lung tung nữa, cậu trấn an bản thân mình. Cậu ta không muốn mình bị lạc trong đám đông thôi, chỉ đơn giản là thế.

Họ đến khu Tribeca vào buổi tối đó, họ dùng bữa tại một nhà hàng Pháp mà theo Francis đó là nhà hàng nấu món ăn Pháp chuẩn nhất ở đây. Họ đi lướt qua nhiều cửa hàng thời trang. Alfred thấy chuyện đó không cần thiết, chắc Francis chỉ muốn khoe khoang sự hiểu biết của anh ta.

Màn đêm bao trùm lên thành phố New York hoa lệ, đèn đóm được thắp lên soi sáng cả thành phố. Ánh sáng xanh đỏ của bảng nê-on hòa cùng màu vàng vàng trắng trắng của đèn trên các tòa cao ốc. Nhìn từ xa, tượng Nữ thần Tự do là nơi đẹp lỗng lẫy hơn bao giờ hết.

Alfred không muốn bỏ lỡ cảnh đẹp tuyệt vời này, nhưng đã chín giờ và Arthur bảo họ phải về nhà ngủ. Còn nhóm còn lại theo dự định sẽ đi tới quán bar gần đó. Kiku, Heracles, Alfred không được tham gia, thẻ căn cước của họ chưa đủ mười tám tuổi. Matt đã mệt và về khách sạn ngủ, Lovino thì theo sát Antonio, bảo là canh chừng cho tên khốn đó không say xỉn. Sao lại bất công thế, Alfred cũng muốn đi. Thật sự thì Alfred không tin tưởng cái tên Francis nồng nặc mùi rượu này. Trên đường đi, cô gái nào anh ta cũng ve vãn, còn Matt chỉ cười thôi, tại sao em lại nhẫn nhịn vậy chứ? Lỡ hắn làm gì đó với…cậu thật sự không dám nghĩ đến.

Khi về nhà, Kiku cùng Heracles lại chui vào phòng học bài cho ngày mai. Còn Alfred thì ngồi ở phòng khách xem truyền hình. Cậu đang xem bộ phim về siêu anh hùng mà cậu yêu thích. Anh chàng đeo mặt nạ bí ẩn cứu lấy một cô gái xinh đẹp. Chàng trai bế cô gái bay lên nóc của một tòa nhà đấy gió. Mái tóc vàng bay tung trong gió. Họ đang ôm lấy nhau, thì thầm những câu yêu thương. Và cậu cũng muốn một ngày cậu sẽ bế người cậu yêu lên đó, và nói những câu như vậy.


	8. Chapter 8

Bạn Tea xin lỗi *cúi rạp* Tự nhiên hum nay hứng lên đọc lại truyện này, thấy cách xưng hô bạn Tea hơi ngộ. Mà mấy bạn chịu khó coi giúp tó được ko. Từ tập 15 trở đi, cách xưng hô sẽ giống như những truyện tớ đã đăng trên VNS. Thanks

Chapter 8

Họ đến một quán bar nằm trên con đường đông nghịt người. Arthur đang rất buồn, cậu muốn trút hết ra nhưng lại bất lực. Cậu biết mình không biết uống rượu nhưng cậu vẫn cứ uống.

"Cậu ta có người yêu rồi. Đúng là một cô gái xinh đẹp." Cậu lầm bầm, cậu chỉ muốn dành câu đó cho riêng mình nhưng người kế bên đã nghe hết cả.

"Cậu nào?" Hắn ta hỏi, uống một ngụm rượu trong li.

Cậu lắc lắc cái li trong tay. "Híc…con cóc như ngươi hỏi là…hic…chuyện-chuyện này là chuyện của ta." Cậu đã say rồi, cậu nằm dài xuống mặt bàn, vẽ những chữ bậy bạ trên đó. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng còn miệng thì lầm bầm những câu mà mình còn không hiểu nữa.

"Nếu cậu cần lời khuyên thì cứ bảo tôi." Francis nói, anh thật không hiểu tại sao ai cũng không ưa mình, anh trai của Matthew và cả Arthur nữa. Cậu chỉ muốn dẫn con đường đúng cho họ thôi mà. Mấy người Mỹ với chả Anh thật khó chịu và ngu ngốc, không hiểu thế nào là phong cách của một người Pháp hào hoa phong nhã cả. Giờ cậu hối hận khi ngồi nói chuyện với tên này, chỉ chực thời cơ mà chửi cậu là cóc này cóc nọ. Cậu muốn về khách sạn, rơi tỏm trên cái giường êm ái rồi ôm lấy Matthieu của mình mà đánh một giấc ngon lành tới sáng.

"Làm như chuyện gì…híc…cũng biết vậy. Ngươi đâu có thấy mấy cô tiên…híc…kì lân như ta đâu."

"Rồi, rồi tôi biết mình không giỏi như cậu rồi. Giờ thì cậu muốn về nhà không, tôi kêu taxi cho cậu về."

"Tôi, híc, không, híc, thèm về. Tôi không muốn cậu ta, híc, nhìn mặt tôi vào, híc, lúc này." Men rượu đang ngấm dần vào đầu óc cậu, đến nói chuyện cũng chẳng rành.

Cậu người Pháp cười gian, giờ cậu đã biết tên Arthur nảy thích ai rồi. "Là Alfred? Kiku? Hay Heracles?" Cậu dò hỏi cậu người Anh đang say bí tỉ.

"Tên ngốc đó nói hắn thích ta, giờ lại, híc, cặp bồ, híc, với cô khác. Ta đã nói với cái, híc, tên ngây thơ, hic, đó sớm muộn gì, híc, khi ra ngoài hắn cũng bỏ ta. Mà hắn, híc, không tin. Giờ sự thật bày ra trước mắt rồi đó." Arthur uống cạn cả chai bia của Francis mà không hay biết gì.

"Oui, oui, của tôi." Francis giật lấy chai bia lại. Nhìn Arthur khi đau khổ sướng thật nhưng cũng tội nghiệp quá. "Sao cậu biết Alfred đã có bạn gái rồi? Cậu ta nói với cậu hả, mon cher?"

"Không. Ta tận mắt thấy cô gái đó, cô ta hôn vào má Alfred." Cậu đập cái li xuống bàn, rượu văng tứ tung.

"Nhiều lúc tận mắt thấy là sự thật, mon cher." Francis giảng giải.

"Ngươi nói ta đui mù à." Arthur lập tức siết chặt cổ áo cậu cậu người Pháp mà lắc.

Một hồi cãi nhau ỏm tỏi, đến nổi chủ quán rượu phải ra ta ngăn hai người lại. Arthur lúc đó không còn ý thức gì cả, cậu được Francis đưa ra ngoài rồi bắt taxi về. Còn Francis thì về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi. Khi ra khỏi ngưỡng cửa, Arthur vẫn còn nghe văng vẳng bên tay tiếng máy chụp ảnh kêu lách tách. Lần này nạn nhân của cô gái người Hungary là Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbert cùng bạn trai mình Roderich.

Mười hai giờ khuya, Alfred nằm ườn ra trên ghế dài, nghe tính tích tắc trên cái đồng hồ treo tường. Giờ chỉ còn cậu với nó còn thức, hai người kia chắc đã ngủ rồi. Cậu muốn chờ Arthur về để chắc rằng anh an toàn. Cậu đang coi bộ phim này lần thứ năm rồi, lúc cậu thức cũng lại ngay cảnh này. Cảnh mà cậu vừa thích lại vừa ghét, mỗi lần nhìn thấy nó thì cậu lại đỏ mặt quay đi cứ như một đứa trẻ năm tuổi.

"Em không thể sống thiếu anh được." Cô gái với mái tóc vàng dài tung bay trong gió, giọng cô như bị nghẹn lại vì nước mắt. Những giọt lệ rơi trên đôi mắt màu xanh nước biển.

"Anh cũng thế." Người đàn ông lực lưỡng đeo mặt nạ che nữa gương mặt nói.

"Em yêu anh." Cô gái thì thào.

"Anh cũng yêu em." Người con trai đáp lại.

Họ sít lại gần nhau hơn, hai gương mặt chỉ còn cách nhau vài cm. Môi họ chạm vào nhau, trao cho nhau nụ hôn nồng thắm nhất. Cậu lầm bầm nguyền rủa, "Tôi yêu cậu," chừng nào cậu mới có thể nghe Arthur nói câu này với cậu. Anh hùng, hãy cho tôi biết giờ mình phải làm gì.

Tiếng lách tách từ cái ổ khóa, cậu nhảy dựng lên khỏi ghế. Chắc Arthur về, cậu xông ra cửa, mở giúp cho anh ta. Cái mùi rượu lẫn cùng với mùi hoa hồng quen thuộc và trà mà Arthur hay uống. Đúng là anh rồi, cậu tươi cười mở cửa. Mọi hôm cậu vẫn đợi anh về nhưng cậu ngủ quên trên ghế sa-lông luôn cho tới sáng với chiếc áo khoác có ai đã đắp lên người cậu. Chắc là anh chứ ai vào đây nữa.

"Anh lại say xỉn nữa rồi, Arthur." Cậu trách, đỡ anh ngồi trên ghế. Mùi rượu chưa bao giờ nồng như thế này. Anh chỉ cười hí hửng như một thằngngốc, lầm bầm gì về tiên và kì lân. Cậu chạy vào nhà bếp, lấy một lon coca trong tủ lạnh ra.

"A-Alfred, Alf-Alfred." Anh ta vẫn lầm bầm. Alfred chưa bao giờ thấy gương mặt anh ta lúc say rượu cả.

"Đây anh uống đi." Cậu mở nắp lon, đưa cho Arthur. Anh uống liền một ngụm rồi phun ra ướt cả sàn.

"Coca? Ta không muốn coca, hức, ta muốn uống rượu cơ. Ta không muốn uống, hức, coca." Anh hét tướng lên rồi lại lầm bầm một mình. "Đồ ngốc. Đồ ngốc. Haha. Ngốc quá." Arthur nhìn vào mặt cậu, lấy tay sờ lên má cậu dịu dàng. "Sao cậu giống Alfred quá? Nhưng mà Alfred không tốt với tôi như cậu. Haha."

"Sao Alfred lại không tốt với anh cơ chứ?" Alfred bĩu môi, anh đúng là không biết mình làm gì cả.

"Alfred, haha, Alfred đã có bạn gái rồi. Vậy mà lúc trước còn bảo yêu tôi, cậu có biết không." Arthur dừng lại với một tràng cười. "Alfred chỉ là một tên ngốc, tôi nói rồi mà hắn không, hức, chịu nghe. Tôi nói là hắn không thích tôi mà hắn không chịu nghe. Alfred của tôi, hức, vẫn còn ngây thơ lắm."

Alfred tức giận, cậu có bạn gái hồi nào cơ chứ. Cậu bắt đầu nóng lên, không chỉ nóng vì cái chạm nhẹ lên má của Arthur, mà còn vì sự hiểu lầm. Anh hùng rất ghét bị người khác hiểu lầm. Cậu quay qua đối mặt với gương mặt khi say xỉn của Arthur. Vậy là cậu người Mỹ lại nhìn thấy thêm một biểu hiện khác cậu Arthur tính tình kì hoặc. "Arthur, nhìn vào tôi." Đôi mắt xanh lơ nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh lá đang mở to.

Arthur lại cười, lấy tay vuốt má cậu rồi véo nó như thể kiểm tra tính đàn hồi của da cậu. "Haha, mặt cậu mắc cười quá."

Alfred bắt đầu nóng lên lầm bầm chửi rủa. "Tên này phiền phức quá!" Cậu người Anh bắt đầu tháo cà vạt rồi nút áo sơ mi ra, để lộ cái cổ và bờ vai trắng muốt. Mái tóc vàng rũ lên trên gương mặt hồng hồng. Cậu thật sự, thật sự muốn… cắn mạnh vào nó, muốt nó, liếm nó như những gì trong phim người ta thường làm với nhau. Chắc nó cũng sẽ ngọt và thơm giống như trong truyện Kiku cho cậu xem thường miêu tả. Alfred cứ như một đứa trẻ tò mò với mọi thứ, và cậu muốn nếm thử trái cấm.

"Cậu có biết, tôi cũ-"

Arthur không kịp nói hết câu thì Alfred đã đặt môi mình trên môi anh. Môi anh ngọt ngào với mùi của coca mà cậu yêu thích. Chất ngọt hóa học cứ kích thích cậu vào trong thêm nữa. Cậu cảm giác như mình đang ôm một khúc gỗ, nhưng nó nhỏ bé và giờ hoàn toàn thuộc về mình cậu thôi. Cậu lần đó cậu nói muốn biến Arthur thành của riêng mình. Qủa thật đó là một tham vọng trước khi cậu rời khỏi phòng thí nghiệm, nhưng giờ đây thì nó quá dễ dàng.

Arthur quả thật còn say nhưng không phải hoàn toàn không tỉnh táo. Anh đẩy cái cơ thể lực lượng đó ra. Arthur thật sự không yếu đuối như vẻ bề ngoài. Anh dùng mu bàn tay lau miệng, nét mặt có chút sợ hãi lẫn khinh bỉ.

"Tôi yêu anh mà." Alfred hét lên, miệng cậu vẫn còn có vị ngọt pha lẫn chút đắng của bia. Người ta nói nụ hôn đầu thường có vị chua như chanh còn cậu thì lại có cái mùi mà bản thân cậu còn không thích.

"Hừ, hết tên Alfred giờ lại là tên này. Ngươi đừng tưởng mình có gương mặt giống tên đó thì muốn làm gì thì làm. Mấy tên người Mỹ thối nát, nói yêu ta đi, rồi lại bỏ rơi ta. Đúng là những tên ngốc." Arthur lại chửi rủa, anh còn không tỉnh táo đủ để phân biệt cậu là ai nữa mà.

"Tôi là Alfred, anh đã say quá rồi. Anh đúng là ngốc mà." Cậu hạ giọng xuống, nhìn vào cậu Arthur lúc này lại tiếp tục nói những chuyện mà cậu không thể hiểu nổi.

"Haha, ta không có say, ngươi tưởng gạt ta là dễ lắm hả? Alfred giờ này chắc đi chơi chung với bạn gái rồi, chứ không ở đây nhìn ta say xỉn đâu."

Alfred cầm cái kính trên bàn, rồi đeo vào, nhìn Arthur. Hình như đầu óc anh khi say xỉn thì IQ sẽ tuột xuống thành số không tròn trĩnh thì phải. Cậu người Anh lầm bầm gì đó giống như là 'thì ra tên này là Alfred. Mình say thật rồi sao?'

"Tôi không có bạn gái." Cậu sít tới gần cậu con trai nhỏ người hơn. "Thật mà Arthur." Cậu muốn ôm anh, nhưng không được, những dây gai cứ lởn vởn trước mặt cậu, ngăn cản cậu và Arthur.

"Ý ngươi nói ta mù sao? Chính mắt ta nhìn thấy cô ta hôn người đàng hoàng." Arthur thét lên. Những sợi dây leo cũng theo mệnh lệnh của anh mà quấn chặt lấy hai cổ tay Alfred vào nhau. Những cái gai nhọn sắc đâm sâu vào trong da thịt đến tóe máu. Arthur đẩy cậu nằm xuống ghế, dùng tay bóp chặt cổ cậu. Alfred không thể làm gì hơn ngoài điều khiển con dao từ trong nhà bếp ra, cố cắt đứt những cái dây quái quỉ.

"Thật sự là không có." Cậu và Arthur cùng tranh nhau dây hồng cho đến khi nó đứt thành từng mảnh vụn nhỏ, rơi xuống sàn nhà. Arthur thở hồng hộc, ngồi ngả người ra sau, Alfred cũng làm y hệt vậy.

"Một cô gái khoảng mười sáu tuổi, tóc nâu cắt ngắn." Arthur xoa đầu nhớ lại. "Còn chối nữa sao?" Giọng anh mang chút buộc tội, làm Alfred cảm thấy mình như tên tử tù chờ đợi quan tòa phán xét vậy.

"Thật sự là không có." Tay Alfred siết chặt lấy bờ vai nhỏ, máu từ cổ tay chảy ra nhưng không nghiêm trọng. "Cô ta chỉ…chỉ là. Cô ấy hôn má tôi mà mà. Jane, cô ta nói thích thôi, nhưng mà tôi chẳng có tình cảm gì với cô ấy hết." Alfred bĩu môi, nhưng thật là đó là sự thật mà. Một cô gái bình thường tất nhiên phải đỗ vì một anh hùng đẹp trai như cậu rồi. Nếu cậu mà nói muốn cưới vợ thì chắc mấy cô sẽ xếp hàng từ Wangsinton đến tận LA.

"Cậu nói ai mà tin được chứ hả?" Arthur cố vặn lại.

"Tôi yêu anh, Arthur." Alfred ôm chầm lấy cậu con trai, hôn lên bờ vai. "Từ khi chúng ta rời khỏi viện đến giờ tình yêu của tôi dành cho anh vẫn không hề có chút thay đổi nào."

"Xạo, ngốc à." Anh lầm bầm.

"Anh mới là ngốc. Từ đó đến giờ chỉ có mình anh chạm được vào tim tôi. Nó là anh…Là anh. Không có anh mọi chuyện trở nên sai trái. Anh có biết mỗi lần anh lãng tránh ánh mắt tôi, tôi đau lòng lắm không. Vì tôi, vì chúng ta, hãy đến với tôi đi." Cậu ôm chặt lấy Arthur, không buông ra. Dù bây giờ có bao nhiêu dây hồng đâm vào lưng cậu đi chăng nữa. Mũi cậu hít lấy hít để cái mùi hương hoa hồng ngày càng nồng.

"Buông ta ra, tên ngốc." Anh nói. Và Alfred hiểu đó là anh chịu nghe và chấp nhận lời giải thích của cậu.

Cậu cười. "Vậy chừng nào chúng ta mới chính thức hẹn hò đây?"

"Một ngàn năm nữa đi."

"Tôi không có ngốc. Tôi sẽ bảo vệ anh, hứa chắc đấy." Cậu buông anh ra rồi chỉ tay lên ngực, cái cử chỉ chứng tỏ mình anh hùng quen thuộc.

"Cứ như là hiệp sĩ á?"

"Hai người đó cuối cùng cũng đến được với nhau." Kiku tay cầm máy quay lấp ló ở cửa. Cậu cười thầm vì kết quả thu được ngồi dự kiến của mình. Elizaveta chẳng hẳn sẽ rất thích thú khi cô về nhà vào ngày mai.

"Mình đi ngủ được chưa Kiku?" Heracles thì thầm, cậu muốn đợi Kiku vào ngủ cùng, nhưng cậu người Nhật lại làm chuyện gì đó mờ ám nữa rồi.

Hai người đi ngủ sau khi Kiku quay xong cảnh Alfred đưa Arthur vào phòng rồi quay trở lại phòng. Kiku vẫn chưa ngủ được, cậu muốn xem đi xem lại để lấy tư liệu cho chuyện viết lách của mình.

Sáng ra, Arthur thấy mình đã nằm trên giường, đầu óc vẫn còn quay cuồng vì đêm say xỉn vừa rồi. Và cậu biết rằng mình đã mơ môt giấc mơ kì lạ. Cậu và Alfred ôm và còn hôn nhau nữa. Cậu nghe cậu người Mỹ giải thích mình nghe chuyện gì đó. Nhưng mà cậu không nhớ được, càng cố nhớ lại càng rối.

"Con người ta lại không nhớ nữa rồi?" Tiếng của khắc tinh cậu, Orchid, cậu quay đầu giường nhìn ba cô gái ngồi trên một tờ giấy nhàu nát.

Tờ giấy trắng thơm một chút mùi cà phê pha sẵn mà Alfred thường uống vào buổi sáng. Nét mực xanh ghi vội đến nổi khó mà đọc được. "Cưng ngủ xấu quá hà. Cả nhà dậy hết rồi, chỉ còn mình anh thôi đấy. Tôi gọi điện xin nghỉ một hôm cho anh rồi, giờ thì lo mà tịnh dưỡng nhá ông già."

Cái gì mà ông già, cậu lớn hơn hắn có bốn tuổi thôi. Cậu nhíu mày lại đọc sơ qua một lượt rồi vò nát tờ giấy quẳng xuống sàn trong tiếng cười khúc khích của ba cô gái. Arthur co ro lại trên giường cố gắng nhớ lại cái giấc mơ, hay sự thật gì đấy, cậu mặc kệ. Cậu trùm mền lại để không ai nhìn thấy cái mặt đỏ bừng và nước mắt đang dọa trào ra. Cậu muốn chết, tối qua chắc cậu lại làm chuyện gì xấu hổ nữa rồi. Mà lần này lại là trước mặt tên Alfred.

"Này, khóc rồi hả? Sao mau khóc quá vậy cưng?" Orchid chọc.

"Cô muốn bị trói như hôm rồi hả?" Arthur nạt, cậu thật tình hối hận hôm đó không may miệng cô ta cho rồi.

"Đừng chọc cậu ấy nữa mà. Hồi tối không có chuyện gì xảy ra hết." Iris giải thích.

"Chỉ là không có gì nhiều đâu phải không." Rose cười khe khẽ, còn Orchid cũng gật gù tán thành ý kiến của cô bạn.

Arthur nằm một hồi mặc dù không nhớ ra chuyện gí hết nhưng mà mặt dù cậu biết chuyện đó cũng chẳng có hay ho gì. Cậu uống không được nhiều và rất dễ say, nhưng cậu vẫn thích uống. Trong cái vị đăng đắng đó, nó giúp cậu quên đi những chuyện không vui, mặc dù hậu quả khi thức dậy là cậu không biết chuyện gì xảy ra hết. Nói như vậy không phải cậu nghiện rượu, mà cậu chỉ dùng đến nó khi có chuyện không giải quyết được xảy ra thôi.

Cậu rửa mặt súc miệng cho tỉnh táo rồi tìm chuyện để làm. Đã quá trưa và cậu vẫn không cảm giác đói bụng. Cậu lôi kim chỉ ra khâu lại mấy cái nút áo bị đứt, thêu tiếp bông hồng trên cái khăn tay trắng. Cũng lâu rồi cậu không đụng đến kim chỉ. Lúc trước mẹ nuôi đã dạy cậu học may vá vì bà nói rằng vá lại những chỗ rách sẽ đỡ tốn hơn là mua bộ mới. Nhưng sau này cậu mới phát hiện ra thật ra mình rất thích may vá, nó giúp cậu thư giãn và tất nhiên là tốt hơn uống rượu nữa.

Hôm qua chắc Elizaveta không về, chắc cô ở lại với bọn Francis. Và hôm nay chắc cô ấy cũng không nấu ăn nên cậu quyết định nấu thử một bữa. Chưa bao giờ cậu nấu một bữa ra hồn cả, nhưng hi vọng lần này sẽ khá hơn. Arthur linh cảm hôm nay mọi chuyện sẽ diễn biến tốt đẹp.

Cậu ra siêu thị mua cá và khoai tây, đây là món dễ làm cũng là món cậu thích nhất, món truyền thống của người Anh. Cậu cố gắng không làm cháy thứ gì cả, tất nhiên là nó không cháy cho đến cậu bắt chảo chiên lên. Cũng không tệ lắm, nó không có không có vị gì vì cậu muốn giữ cái gọi hơn vị đặc trưng của biển. Một mặt của cá cũng vàng ươm như trong sách hướng dẫn, nhưng còn mặt kia thì… "Thế cũng khá lắm rồi." Rose an ủi.

Tiếp đến là món bánh nướng ngon lành, ăn chung với mứt. Đây là món dành cho bữa trà chiều, nhưng bây giờ cậu dành nó cho bữa tráng miệng. Cậu trộn bột với sự giúp đỡ của ba cô gái nhỏ bé, đổ khung rồi cho vào lò nướng. Trong khi đợi bánh chín cậu dùng trà chiều của riêng mình, ba cô gái mệt nhoài ngồi trên vai mình nghỉ mệt. Cậu dùng chút trà, nhấm nháp cái hương vị đăng đắng, mùi thơm dịu nhẹ tỏa ra từ tách trà nóng hổi.

Cậu bỏ tách trà xuống, đọc báo trong khi chờ bánh chín. Arthur để ý thấy bàn cà phê có thứ gì rít bám vào và kiến bu trên đấy. Tên Alfred chắc lại làm đổ coca ra nữa rồi. Nhìn xuống sàn Arthur nhìn thấy mấy sợi dây gai nằm dưới đất như bị đứt ra từng mảnh. Từng hình ảnh một dường như đang chạy qua đầu cậu. Mùi hương đó, những giọt máu đó… Cậu từ nhớ lại đêm hôm qua, họ đã ngồi ôm hôn nhau trên cái ghế này và chính tay cậu đã làm tổn thương Alfred. Chết tiệt, sao cậu không nhớ gì hết vậy.

"Sao, nhớ ra rồi hả cưng? Đẹp không?" Orchid nhìn nét mặt kì quái của cậu lúc này mà tủm tỉm cười.

Luồng khói đen bốc ra từ phía cửa nhà bếp làm chuông báo cháy vang lên. Giờ cậu đầu óc cậu rối bù không còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa. Những hình ảnh đêm hôm đó lại chợt hiện về trong đầu cậu. Gương mặt Alfred đỏ hồng khi hôn cậu. Cái mùi rượu trong miệng Arthur hòa với cái mùi phô-mai béo ngậy, một chút nồng nồng của tiêu. Cổ tay của Alfred bị chảy máu, lời giải thích cậu ta rõ mồn một trong đầu cậu.

Kiku, Alfred và Heracles được Ludwig đưa về nhà, anh ta giờ lại đóng giả làm một giáo viên trước khi thực hiện một nhiệm vụ mới. Từ trong xe, dù ở một khoảng khá xa nhưng cả bốn vẫn thấy một chiếc xe cứu hỏa kêu inh ỏi chạy trước họ. Và điều Alfred sợ nhất xảy ra, chiếc xe đó dừng lại trước cổng nhà cậu. Ludwig thắng gấp trước cổng, cả bốn người xông ngay vào nhà. Alfred chạy trước nhất.

Hai người lính cứu hỏa bước ra khỏi nhà với gương mặt hầm hầm, còn Elizaveta đang xin lỗi rối rít. Alfred chạy qua hai người họ, người cậu đang lo lắng ngồi trên ghế sa-lông, tóc anh rối bù. Và mùi khét nồng nặc trong bếp bay ra, khói vẫn còn bám trên bức tường sơn trắng. Cậu không suy nghĩ ôm chầm lấy Arthur, vỗ lưng anh an ủi. Đôi mắt xanh mở to cứ như sắp khóc. Cậu người Anh chỉ ngồi co ro trên cái ghế sa-lông, vùi mặt tay, đang lẩm bẩm câu gì giống như 'tôi muốn chết, tôi muốn chết.'

"Anh không sao, Arthur. Mọi chuyện ổn rồi." Alfred thì thầm, hôn lên mái tóc vàng.

"Ngốc, buông tôi ra." Arthur cổ đẩy cậu giống như hồi tối. Cậu buông anh ra để nhìn anh một lần nữa. Anh không sao hết không bị thương tích gì cả. "Tôi xin lỗi, chuyện hồi tối, tôi xin lỗi." Arthur cầm cổ tay cậu thanh niên ngốc lên, có những vết bầm không đều, chấm li ti trên cổ tay cậu ta.

"Ổn rồi, không có gì đâu." Alfred thở đều trở lại. Arthur làm cậu sợ có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh, dù anh có siêu năng chăng nữa thì anh cũng là người bình thường, cũng dễ tổn thương như cậu. "Có chuyện gì xảy ra?"

"Arthur của cậu," Elizaveta từ từ nói, đóng cánh cửa lại, cả bốn người đều nhìn vào họ. "Cậu ấy nướng bánh khét đến nổi mà người ta tưởng cháy nhà." Cô gái cười khúc khích. "Hai người bắt đầu bao lâu rồi? Hay là chúng tôi ra ngoài ăn để hai cậu chơi trò vợ chồng nhỉ?"

"Ý kiến hay Elizaveta-san." Kiku nói.

"Không, mọi người không cần đi đâu hết, tôi chuẩn bị đủ sáu phần rồi." Arthur giải thích, mặt cậu đỏ lên vì chuyện này đã bị lộ vì sai lầm ngớ ngẩn của mình.

Sau một lúc, mọi người đồng ý ở lại ăn chứ không phải ở ngoài. Arthur dọn cá chiên lên, cùng với một dĩa bánh đen thui. Elizaveta có chút hối hận vì không ra ngoài ăn với Roderich. Nhưng cô nghĩ nhìn Arthur với Alfred thú vị hơn là ngồi trong nhà hàng sang trọng với bạn trai mình, và nhìn vào mặt những tên mà cô chả ưa tí nào. Kiku lén bật máy quay lên, trong khi Heracles lại ăn được vài miếng rồi lăn ra ngủ. Ludwig có vẻ vui hơn mọi ngày, cậu ta ăn được một miếng thì lại uống cả lon bia.

Alfred không giấu được vẻ tươi cười trên mặt khi nhìn thấy Arthur mang tạp dề. Món cá đúng là không có vị ngoài cái bị tanh vốn có. Theo cậu thì món này hơi, không, mà là rất khó ăn, cậu cũng giống như Ludwig phải uống cả lon coca để rửa sạch họng. Cậu muốn nói thẳng ra là nó rất dở, nhưng nhìn nét mặt mong đợi của Arthur. Cậu không thể nói ra câu đó. Tối qua cậu đã tự nhận mình là anh hùng riêng của anh, cậu không thể để anh đau lòng được.

"Ng-ngon lắm." Cậu cố nuốt cái cục đen thui vào trong họng, tự nhủ mình phải ăn mấy chục cái hamburger trong một ngày mới có thể rửa sạch được cái này. Arthur tươi cười trét thêm mứt lên món bánh nướng cho Alfred. Ludwig nhìn cậu như thể tên này bị điên. Trong khi Elizaveta và Kiku trao nhau cái nhìn đầy ý nghĩa.

Tối hôm đó, mọi người đi ngủ sớm hơn thường ngày. Trong phòng của bộ ba, Kiku, Heracles, Alfred, đã vang lên tiếng ngáy đều đều, cùng với tiếng cười giòn của Alfred khi nói chuyện với Kiku. Phòng Elizaveta vẫn còn sáng đèn, cô đang nói chuyện với bạn mình. Ludwig ngủ chung với Arthur, nhưng hai người không bao giờ để ý tới nhau. Cậu người Đức đi ra khỏi phòng rồi trốn vào một góc kín, lấy điện thoại trong túi tìm tên "Italy."

"Ve~. Feliciano nghe đây." Giọng nói của đầu bên kia nghe hệt đứa trẻ nhưng đó là đồng đội cậu, Feliciano Vargas.

"Gọi tôi là Germany. Tình hình bên cậu sao rồi Italy." Ludwig thì thầm.

"Ve~ em vẫn khỏe ạ. Germany, anh khỏe không?"

"Ý tôi là cấp trên có giao nhiệm vụ gì mới đó?" Nhưng mà biết cậu vẫn khỏe, tôi rất vui, Ludwig muốn nói câu đó lắm, nhưng nhiệm vụ quan trọng hơn.

"Không, ve ~, khi nào anh về? Em nhớ anh lắm." Tiếng cậu thanh niên mười chín tuổi nũng nịu, làm Ludwig phải đỏ mặt.

"Không biết, tôi đang đợi lên từ cấp trên. Tôi…tôi," cậu ngập ngừng, không muốn nói tới câu này, "cũng nhớ cậu."

"Ve~."

Một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu Ludwig. "Tôi mới gặp một người y hệt cậu, tên là Lovino. Quê cậu ta ở miền Nam nước Ý."

"Tức là người đó là anh em ạ, ve~. Em có anh ạ?" Đầu dây bên kia vui mừng.

"Tôi không biết, hai người giống hệt nhau như đúc." Cậu nói rõ. "Tôi có chuyện mới nói với cậu." Ludwig không muốn nói chuyện này với ai, trừ người bạn thân của mình. Cậu không chắc về chuyện này, đã có nhiều bằng chứng nói đó là sự thật. Cậu nuốt nước bọt, "Chắc là tôi gặp anh mình, Italy."

Đầu dây bên kia reo lên sung sướng. "Vậy rốt cuộc giấc mơ của anh cũng thành hiện thực, Germany."

"Tôi không chắc, nhưng trên vai anh ta cũng có vết bớt giống hệt anh tôi. Một con diều hâu đen." Cậu nhớ lại, cậu nhớ lúc nhớ khi chơi với anh mình. Chính anh đã khoe vết bớt nhìn con chim đó cậu và bạn mình xem.

"Vậy hai đứa mình đều gặp lại người thân cả rồi. Vui quá, ve~" Feliciano lại reo lên trong điện thoại, như một đứa trẻ con.

"Tôi không chắc, cậu ta hay nổi nóng, còn cậu thì hoàn toàn ngược lại. Cậu có siêu năng, còn cậu thì…" Cậu đưa ra những nghi vấn của mình.

"Anh em quá trời hay luôn anh ơi. Ve~" Cậu ta đáp lại mà không hề có chút buồn bã. Cái tiếng 've' của Feliciano làm cậu nhớ tới Lovino cũng hay thêm 'chigi' đằng sau câu nói.

"Phải. Cậu ta có thể điều khiển nước." Chính Antonio đã nói với cậu chuyện đó.

Cuộc nói chuyện của Feliciano và Ludwig vẫn tiếp tục. Hai người lâu ngày không gặp có nhiều chuyện để nói. Feliciano là bạn thân của cậu, tuy cậu ta có chút phiền phức, trẻ con, không ít lần phải khiến cậu nhức đầu nhưng đôi khi cậu ấy vẫn giúp đỡ cậu rất nhiều. Nhất là biết lắng nghe cậu nói, đó là điều cậu quý nhất.


	9. Chapter 9

Bạn Tea thật sự cảm ơn cái Review dữ lắm lun, thiệt là bất ngờ a. *khóc*

Chap này Tea hứa post hum thứ 2 cho bạn Koa-chan mà quên mất. Tea xin lỗi lắm. Đại khái là chap này và 2 chap tới sẽ là rochu!

Kaoru ~ HK

Mei ~ Taiwan

Katyusha ~ Ukraine

* * *

Chapter 9

Ivan mở mắt ra nhìn thấy cái trần nhà bằng gỗ cũ kĩ. Cậu đang ở đâu, cậu thật sự không rõ. Con tàu ngầm của cậu bị hỏng, họ ngay lập tức thoát khỏi đó trước khi nó nổ tung. Rồi sau đó Ivan không nhớ gì hết.

"Anh tỉnh rồi à?" Một cậu nhóc ngồi bên cạnh giường cậu hỏi.

"Vâng, da. Cậu là ai? Tôi đang ở đâu?" Ivan hỏi dồn, đầu vẫn còn nhức lắm, cậu ngủ bao lâu rồi.

"Tôi là Wang Kaoru. Đây là nhà của tôi. Anh tôi đã cứu anh về đây." Cậu bé mắt đen trả lời. Đôi mắt của cậu ta làm cậu nhớ đến hình bóng cậu bé mà cậu vẫn giữ trong tim. "Anh đã ngủ gần một tháng rồi, chúng tôi cứ tưởng anh chết. Bạn của anh cũng đã tỉnh lại và đi rồi."

Ba người mà cậu cứ cho là bạn rời bỏ cậu rồi sao? Bỏ cậu ở nơi xa lạ này một mình? Số bốn và bảy cũng không tìm cậu nữa. Mà họ cũng chưa từng gặp mặt cậu đâu mà tìm. Vậy trong thế giới này chỉ còn mình cậu lẻ loi thôi sao? Cũng giống khi ở trong viện, một mình cậu ngồi trong căn phòng trống.

"Anh tên gì?" Kaoru hỏi.

"Ivan, Ivan Braginski." Cậu đáp.

Kaoru nhanh chóng chạy xuống cầu thang rồi đem lên một chén cháo loãng. "Anh ăn đi, còn nóng đó."

"Đây là gì vậy, da?" Ivan nhìn vào cái chén còn bốc khói nóng hổi. Nó khác với cái món ăn hằng ngày của cậu. Trong ngon hơn, hấp dẫn hơn nhiều. Những miếng gì đó xanh xanh nổi bật trên nền trắng. Cậu thổi cho nguội đưa vào miệng. Qủa thật là rất khác, niềm hạnh phúc đầu tiên của cậu khi ra ngoài này là được thưởng thức món này. Đây mới là món dành cho người ăn.

Kaoru cười, "Cháo đó, anh ăn cho nóng. Tôi phải ở dưới đó trông quán, anh cứ nghỉ ngơi đi." Nói rồi cậu ta phóng nhanh xuống lầu. Giờ Ivan mới để ý rằng cậu ngửi được khá nhiều mùi khác nhau, chúng phát ra từ phía dưới nhà. Chúng đều nồng và rất thơm. Ở đây cũng khá ồn, chủ yếu là phát ra từ ngoài phố. Cậu ăn hết chén cháo rồi để xuống chân giường.

Ivan ngắm nhìn một lượt căn phòng thô sơ nhưng ngăn nắp. Một tấm hình gia đình được đặt ngay đầu giường, ai trong đấy cũng cười tươi hạnh phúc. Ivan có thể nhìn thấy một cô bé có mái tóc nâu dài, đứng cạnh bên Kaoru. Trông Karou cũng trẻ hơn bây giờ nữa. Cao hơn cả thẩy là một cậu thanh niên cái mái tóc đen dài cột sang một bên. Cả ba đều mặt đồ màu đỏ và ống tay áo rộng thùng thình. Cậu cầm tấm ảnh lên, cố nhớ lại chuyện gì đó mã đã cất giấu trong lòng lâu lắm rồi.

Cậu lướt ngón tay lên tấm hình, nhìn chăm chú vào gương mặt tươi cười như hoa của cậu thanh niên. Đẹp quá! Cậu thì thầm thốt lên. Cậu ta giống y hệt cậu bé trong kí ức của cậu, cũng gương mặt này, cũng kiểu cột tóc, và cái cười không thể lẫn vào đâu được.

Cậu cười, cười vì rốt cuộc Thượng đế cũng chú ý đến cậu. Người tạo cơ hội cho cậu thoát ra khỏi chốn quái quỷ và tạo cơ hội cho cậu nhìn thấy người mà mình luôn mong chờ. Cậu ta là nguồn động lực để cậu cố chống chọi được đến hôm nay. Cậu nhớ lại lúc mà người phụ nữ ấy dắt cậu cùng hai cô bé đi tới một tiệm hoa. Dường như khác hẳn lúc trước, cậu có thể nhớ lại rất rõ chuyện xảy ra hôm đó. Từng cử chỉ, từng lời nói của từng người dường như đậm hơn, chứ không giống như đơn thuần chỉ là hình ảnh thoảng qua mờ ảo nữa.

*Flashback*

_Người đàn bà nắm tay cậu bước vào tiệm, "Ivan Braginski, con chọn hoa nào?" giọng bà dịu dàng và ấm áp. Ở vùng này thật lạ, xung quanh toàn những chữ mà cậu hoàn toàn không thể đọc được. Aha! Điều cậu nhớ nhất ở đây là hơi ấm của nó, một khu phố nhỏ tấp nập, sầm uất. Mùi hoa của tiệm này hoa chung với mùi thơm của món ăn lề đường hay thậm chí là mùi dầu mỡ. Những tiếng xì xầm vang lên, những tiếng chào hỏi thân tình như ăn khớp với cả những tiếng cãi nhau của mấy bà bán quán. Khắp nơi đều tràn ngập màu đỏ như đang tôn thêm vẻ ấm áp của nơi đây, đèn lồng đỏ, bảng hiệu đỏ… Nơi này không lạnh nhưng ai cũng mặc những trang phục ấm áp, khăn quấn quanh cổ, và hơi thở ai cũng có khói cả._

_Cậu cảm thấy vui nhưng cũng buồn. Nơi nay hoàn toàn đối lập với cái hiu quạnh hòa cùng với cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt của khu cậu. Nhìn ở đâu cũng thấy sự chết chóc và băng tuyết. Điều mà cậu biết từ khi đặt chân đến khi phố này đó là mình đã yêu nó nay từ lần đầu tiên bước chân vào đây._

_"Katyusha, đừng phá nữa." Giọng dịu dàng đó lại vang lên, kéo Ivan về thực tại._

_"Mua hoa làm gì hở mẹ? Chúng cũng đâu sống nổi." Cô bé mắt xanh nhìn vào mẹ mình thắt mắc._

_"Chúng ta đi thăm cha, có hoa sẽ làm cha con vui hơn." Bà giải thích, cái giọng vẫn nhịp điệu này nhưng có vẻ buồn và trầm hơn._

_"Vậy chọn hoa hướng dương đi, mẹ." Ivan bi bô nói._

_"Cũng được con à. Vậy…" Bà gọi bà chủ tiệm ra và lấy mấy cành hướng dương. Nơi cậu mùa này hướng dương không thể mọc, nhưng cậu biết chúng đang ngủ, và chờ ánh nắng mai xua tan đi cái lạnh giá quen thuộc. Hoa hướng dương ở đây không đẹp, cũng không lớn như hoa ở chỗ cậu, nhưng chúng vẫn kiêu sa dưới ánh nắng và mang đến cho cậu cảm giác bình yên trong tâm hồn._

_"Con mặc thêm áo vào Yao, rồi dắt Kaoru đi chơi đi." Bà ta gọi với vào trong. "Của chị đây, hôm nay lạnh quá chị ạ." Bà ta tươi cười rồi chuyền cho mẹ mấy bông hoa đã được bó lại thật đẹp. Mẹ Ivan cười sượng sùng như thể bà bie1t tại sao thời tiết lại thay đổi đến thế. Họ nói nhiều chuyện với nhau, nhưng Ivan không còn chú ý nữa vì cậu đang để ý đến chuyện khác. Một cậu bé hớn tuổi hơn cậu chút, tay dắt một đứa bé cắt tóc ngắn. Cậu ta mặt bộ đồ đỏ với cái khăn choàng quấn quanh cổ. Mái tóc đen óng nằm gọn một bên vai. Và gương mặt cậu thật đẹp, giống như thiên thần. Đôi mắt nâu trìu mến nhìn đứa em trai bé bỏng, cậu cũng muốn đôi mắt ấy nhìn vào cậu. Nụ cười thật tươi được trao cho thằng nhóc đó nữa, cậu muốn nó là của cậu. Cậu muốn anh là của cậu._

_"Cậu đừng nhìn vào tôi với cái ánh mắt đáng sợ đó được không, aru." Anh hét lên với gương mặt hồng vì lạnh, thật dễ thương. Đôi mắt tím mở to, cậu muốn đuổi theo anh. Cậu muốn hỏi "Tôi có thể đi chơi cùng cậu không, da?" thì bà đã dẫn cậu đi về. Bàn tay to lớn hơn nắm chặt lấy cổ tay nhỏ bé, và kéo cậu đi trên đường mòn. "Về thôi con. Natalia khóc rồi này. Nín đi nào." Bà buông tay Katyusha ra chạm vào đứa bé đằng sau lưng, vỗ về nó. Con bé nín khi bàn tay đeo găng của Ivan chạm vào. Giọng dịu dàng và nụ cười hiền từ vang lên. "Thấy chưa, em con thương con lắm đấy, phải không Natalia?"_

*End Flashback*

Cậu vò đầu khi nhớ lại chuyện của mình, thì ra cậu cũng có mẹ, cậu cũng chị và một đứa em gái nhỏ. Chị cậu tên là Katyusha Braginski, em cậu tên là Natalia Braginski. Cậu cũng từng có một gia đình, một gia đình hạnh phúc, nhưng tại sao? Mẹ cậu đã ruồng bỏ cậu sao? Bà mẹ với giọng nói dịu dàng du dương mà hàng triệu đứa trẻ mong đợi đã đưa cậu đến cái nơi quá quỷ đó. Để cậu phải từ bỏ trái tim mình, khước từ quyền làm một con người đích thực.

Nay cậu đã tự do rồi, họ không cần cậu thì hà tất gì cậu phải cần họ. Bây giờ chỉ có một người mới làm cho cuộc đời cậu thật sự có ý nghĩa. Cậu liếc nhìn lên khung ảnh gỗ được ánh nắng trưa soi sáng. Nụ cười của người đó càng như được tôn thêm. Cậu cười lại với người đó, ánh mắt tím mệt mỏi nhìn ra cửa sổ đông nghịt người chờ đời chuyện gì đó tươi đẹp hơn sẽ diễn ra.

Cậu bất giác lấy tay lên vò tóc, siết chặt lấy từng cọng tóc vàng hoe dường như bạc. Cậu có thể nghe rõ từng tiếng mạch máu đập thình thịch dưới đấy. Cậu không biết tại sao đầu mình bỗng dưng đau nhức đến thế. Chân mày cậu nhíu lại, trán xuất hiện lên nhiều nết nhăn, nhưng dù thế nào cậu cũng không thể bớt đau hơn. Đây phải chăng là một trong những cậu quả mà đầu óc cậu phải gánh chịu sau bao nhiêu năm để máy móc điều khiển, chi phối thần kinh minh.

Cậu nằm xuống giường, cắn môi đến bật máu. Ivan cố gắng kiềm chế tiếng hét, nhưng không được nữa rồi. Cậu thét lớn như muốn giải tỏa hết mọi đau đớn. "Ahhhhhh!" Đi kèm tiếng la là dường như có vật gì đó đổ vỡ, như tiếng kính loảng xoảng, tiếng lộp bộp. Rồi thình lình lại là bầu khí im lặng đến khó thở.

Cậu ngất lịm đi, đầu óc dường như không phải là của cậu nữa rồi. Những kí ức bị xóa bỏ đột nhiên trở về như dòng thác làm cho não cậu không xử lí nổi. Những kỉ niệm nhạt nhòa trở nên rõ ràng hơn bất kì lúc nào hết. Những hôm mặt đất đầy tuyết, những cánh đồng hoa hướng dương còn cao hơn đã đầu cậu, những chuyện buồn mà cậu thật sự muốn quên đi…

"Ngươi may mắn vì đã có ta, Ivan Braginski." Một giọng nói phát ra, không khó để nhận ra đó là ai. "Những tên khác không bao giờ nhớ mình đã từng là ai, vì không có người chủ giỏi giang để hướng dẫn chúng."

_"_Chủ?" Ivan hỏi.

"Đúng." Người đàn ông nói. "Ta là General Winter, là chủ nhân của ngươi."

"Ta mới là chủ nhân của ông, ta có quyền làm chủ thân thể này, còn ông thì không, da." Cậu cãi lại, giận dữ.

"Vậy sao?" Giọng vị chúa nghe như đe dọa. Ông ta cười như thể chễ giễu sự ngu ngốc đến ngây thơ của Ivan. "Nếu không có ta, ngươi sẽ không sống được. Không có ta ngươi không có nguồn năng lượng vĩ đại này. Không có-"

"Ta không cần cái sức mạnh quỷ quái này." Ivan xen ngang. "Ông thích thì cứ lấy đi. Ta không thèm, da."

"Ngươi sinh ra đã là nô lệ dưới chân ta, ngươi không có quyền cãi lại." Ông ta cười. "Mà ta quên, ngươi sinh ra cũng đâu phải là người, ngươi đã không còn là người nữa. Mà là ác quỷ, ngươi có nhớ lúc ngươi cần ta để phá hủy cái viện đó thế nào không? Độc ác, tàn nhẫn thế mới là bản chất thật của ngươi." Ông ta lại cười lên, và nói với cái giọng 'chấp nhận đi, nhóc. Đó là chuyện xưa như Trái Đất."

"Không, ta không phải." Ivan hét lên, lắc đầu như điên loạn rồi mà ngồi phịch xuống đất.

"Chắc ngươi cũng chưa nhớ hết đâu hả, để ta kể ngươi nghe hết mọi chuyện." Ông ta nói, cậu ghét cái cách mà ông ta không lộ mặt, cậu muốn đấm vào mặt ông ta nhưng không thể. "Quê hương ngươi vốn là ở một làng nhỏ tại nước Nga. Ngươi vốn dĩ không được sinh ra nếu chị ngươi không mắc căn bệnh hiểm nghèo."

Ivan thấy mình đang đứng trước giường bệnh, một bé gái mặt mày tái xanh đang thoi thóp. Cái ống truyền dịch trong suốt đang đâm vào cổ tay đầy những vết thâm đen. "Cô bé này là chị ngươi, Katyusha."

Một ông bác sĩ mặt áo blouse trắng bước vào thông báo với gia đình về tình trạng nguy kịch của cô bé. Đi sau ông ta là một nữ y tá, cũng mặc bộ đồ trắng. Người đàn ông với mái tóc vàng như cậu, đôi mắt tím long lanh nước, cầm tay ông bác sĩ nói gì đó, nhưng ông bác sĩ lắc đầu rồi bỏ đi. Người đàn bà cầm tay cô bé mà khóc tức tưởi. Cô ý tá đó vẫn còn ở lại, nhìn vào gia đình họ với vẻ thương cảm. Cô đưa họ tờ giấy và bảo họ gọi vào số đó để giúp đỡ, cô ta bảo đảm sẽ có đủ tiền để họ lo viện phí cho đứa bé.

Cảnh trước mặt cậu mờ dần, kèm theo đó là tiếng trầm đục vang lên rõ hơn. "Cô ta bảo cha mẹ ngươi gọi cho viện, và viện bảo họ chỉ họ làm theo những chỉ dẫn đó là họ sẽ bảo đảm chi phí điều trị cho chị ngươi và một số tiền để nuôi ngươi. Họ tiêm vào ngươi thứ thuốc gì đó, đảm bảo ngươi sinh ra không giống những đứa trẻ bình thường khác, mà có những thứ mà chúng gọi là siêu năng."

Bất chấp gương mặt ngỡ ngàng của Ivan, ông tiếp tục kể. "Cha mẹ chấp nhận ngươi sinh ra bị dị tật để cứu Katyusha. Và nhờ có ta, ngươi sinh ra lành lặn khỏe mạnh." Ông ta nói chuyện đó như thể đáng tự hào lắm. "Ngươi là một trong những thí nghiệm trong đợt đó vẫn sống khỏe mạnh, xác suất là một phần mười nghìn."

Cảnh vật xung quanh lại sáng lên lần nữa, một đứa bé trai khỏe mạnh đi cùng với chị mình trong tuyết lạnh. Hai đứa trẻ nắm chặt tay nhau để không lạc mất nhau, Katyusha trong hồng hào hơn nhiều so với trước. "Ngươi sinh ra không được bao lâu thì khu ngươi ở bị tuyết phủ vùi dập, cha ngươi cũng chết trong trận tuyết lở đó. Vùng của ngươi chỉ còn biết đến hai mùa, một mùa đông kéo dài chín tháng và một mùa xuân chỉ có ba tháng."

"Tất cả là do ông, da." Cậu khẳng định, phải chính ông ta, cậu không có liên quan gì trong chuyện này hết.

"Đó chỉ là một chút tác dụng phụ thôi nhóc à. Nô lệ trước của ta cũng vì thế mà chết, ngươi nên hi vọng vì mình còn sống tới giờ."

"Cũng vì ông mà tôi có biệt danh là 'Ác quỷ,' bọn trẻ trong làng chúng không chơi với tôi cũng vì ông. Chúng chọi đá vào tôi, cũng vì ông." Giờ cậu mới nhớ lại một chút. Bọn trẻ cỡ tuổi cậu hay ném đá vào cậu, vào Katyusha chỉ vì họ sợ cậu, (thậm chí cả chị cậu cũng sợ, huống gì là bọn chúng). Cậu sinh ra thì tuyết phủ khắp nơi. Ngôi làng trù phú hoàn toàn biến mất, thay thế vào đó là những cánh đồng trống phủ đầy tuyết, những cái cây rụng hết lá, khô khốc.

"Ta mừng vì ngươi cũng nhớ ra được chút ít. Nhưng đó chưa phải là hết, ngươi còn nhớ thằng bé bị ngươi giết chết vì nó chửi ngươi là đồ con hoang, đồ cặn bã không?" Ông là dò hỏi, có chút thích thú lẫn một chút thách thức trong đấy.

Trước mặt cậu hiện lên thằng bé bị vùi trong đống tuyết lở, nó đứng cứng đờ trong tảng băng giống như những người trong viện. Gương mặt nó như hỏi 'tao đã làm gì sai?', thêm vào đó là sự hoảng loạn sợ hãi. Mày đã làm gì sai sao? Mày đã chọc giận tao. Cậu lúc đó đã nói những câu đó. Đứng trước thằng bé bị đông đá, là một đứa nữa trạc tuổi nó. Một luồng không khí đáng sợ bao bọc lấy thằng nhóc mắt tím. Mắt nó long lên sòng sọc nhưng không hề sợ hãi chuyện đang hiện ra trước mắt mình.

"Ngươi đã giết thằng bé đó, và bọn chúng đổ lỗi cho bão tuyết." Nhưng ánh mắt những người đó lại cứ hướng vào cậu. Họ biết rằng nói một thằng bé vừa lên năm thì lấy gì mà giết người cơ chứ. "Lũ người ngốc nghếch, vô dụng. Sau đó, sức mạnh của ngươi càng ngày càng lớn và bọn tự xưng là nhà khoa học thấy đã đến lúc bắt ngươi đi."

Ivan run lên từng cơn, không phải vì cậu sợ cái cảnh đứng trước mặt mình. Ivan Braginski, số năm của viện Khai sáng, chưa bao giờ chịu khuất phục trước bất kì ai. Người cậu run lên vì giận, hận thù, căm tức. Cậu vốn dĩ không sinh ra để ban hạnh phúc, không phải sinh ra để hạnh phúc. Cậu sinh ra như một công cụ, sinh ra để chị cậu được sống, sinh ra để phục vụ cho những mục đích hão quyền, viễn vông. Ivan thà cậu bị chết ngay từ khi còn trong bụng mẹ cho rồi, thì số phận của cậu không như thế này. Cậu căm thù người đàn ông không rõ hình thù đó, cái ông già nhăn nheo đáng chết đó đã buộc cậu sống để làm nô lệ cho hắn.

Cậu. Không. Chấp. Nhận. Chuyện. Này.

Đôi mắt tím xanh đỏ ngầu lên vì đau khổ và tuyệt vọng. Hiểu được cậu, General Winter khai thác điểm đó để phục vụ cho mục đích mà ông ta đã mơ ước từ lâu. Không chủ thể nào của ông ta có sức mạnh hơn Ivan Braginski. Những chủ thể trước đều chết đi trước tuổi mười lăm. Đầu óc non nớt của chúng không đủ sức chứa sức mạnh to lớn đã tích lũy hơn ngàn năm rồi.

Nhờ những con người đầy tham vọng và ngu ngốc đó giúp Ivan điều khiển được những nguồn năng lượng to lớn như thế này, giúp thằng bé sống thọ hơn những đứa khác. Chính điều đó đã làm thằng nhóc căm tức con người, muốn giết chết con người làm nguồn nguyên liệu để tăng thêm sức mạnh cho ông. Nhưng điều chính ông ta không nhờ là tên số bốn và số bảy luôn muốn tiếp xúc với thằng bé. Và tên Ivan mà ông đã tốn công nuôi dưỡng dường như phản bội ông. Nó không muốn giết người, không muốn giết hai thằng nhóc đó.

Giờ đây đứng trước General Winter không phải thằng nhóc hiền lành, mà là một con quỷ bẩm sinh, được nuôi lớn từ trong đau đớn và tủi nhục. Ông ta dạy gì mà không đổ thêm dầu vào lửa để thằng nhóc cống hiến cơ thể cho ông. "Ngươi thấy không, chúng chỉ là một lũ người hèn nhát, chỉ kiếm lợi cho bản thân, mà không để ý gì đến ngươi." Ông ta đổi thành cái giọng ngọt ngào như người lớn dụ trẻ nhỏ. "Hãy cùng ta, tạo lập thế giới này cho riêng mình, chỉ ta và ngươi. Thấy không, chỉ ta và ngươi."

"Tại sao? Vì tôi là nô lệ của ông à. Và rồi thế giới đó chỉ mình ông thôi phải không?" Ivan vặn lại.

"Sao ngươi lại nói thế, phải là hai chúng ta cùng thống trị thế giới này, và ngươi phải nghe mọi sự chỉ dẫn của ta." Ông ta đổi thành cái giọng giống như ra lệnh.

"Sao không phải là ta điều khiển ông mà phải là ngược lại. Rồi đây ông sẽ thấy." Ivan đứng dậy, ánh mắt tím lạnh lùng nhìn vào trong cái màn đen vô tận. Phải, ông ta đúng, Ivan Braginski phải là người thống trị thế giới này, đạp những con người yếu ớt vô dụng đó xuống. Cậu sẽ xây dựng một thế giới riêng chỉ dành cho những người siêu năng bị ruồng bỏ, con người bình thường sẽ trở thành nô lệ. Ở thế giới đó chỉ có cậu và người cậu yêu thương mà thôi.

Cậu thức dậy, đầu vẫn còn nhức, môi thì có mùi kim loại giống như máu. Cậu biết đó không phải là mơ, mà là chính xác những gì diễn ra trong đầu cậu. Trong giấc mơ cậu nói gì nhỉ? Thành bá chủ thế giới sao? Cũng đáng suy nghĩ đó chứ. Cậu cười lặng lẽ một mình.

Nhà dưới vang lên tiếng gì đó nghe rất kì lạ. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghe thấy nó bao giờ cả. Cậu đi xuống dưới cầu thang bằng gỗ. Nó hẹp và khó đi, những thanh gỗ cũ cứ kêu cọt kẹt dưới chân cậu. Cậu cố gắng đi thật nhẹ nhàng, mặc dù cậu biết với thân hình của cậu thì không thể được. Dù biết là rất khó nhưng cậu không muốn phá vỡ âm thanh đó. Nó như một thứ âm thanh trời phú lúc trầm lúc bổng. Và cậu cảm thấy như lúc này đây, chỉ có cậu và nó, còn bên ngoài ồn bao nhiêu cậu không cần biết.

Âm thanh lúc réo rắt như tiếng thác lúc thì lại trầm buồn. Nhưng cậu có thể cảm giác được thứ gì đó xa xăm, tối tăm và lạnh lẽo. Cậu càng đi xuống thì âm thanh lại càng hay, cậu cảm thấy nó cũng giống như cậu, chất chứa gì đó mà không ai có thể hiểu được.

Cậu đã đi xuống tầng trệt, nơi đầy những xô nước và hoa sắp thành hàng. Mỗi loài có một màu sắc riêng và có mùi hương riêng. Có loài nồng nặc, còn có loại thoang thoảng dịu nhẹ. Hai hàng hoa làm cho căn phòng chật hẹp càng hẹp hơn. Ngồi giữa căn phòng là một cậu thanh niên nhỏ người. Tóc màu đen giống như Kaoru, mặc một bộ báo màu đỏ lòe loẹt nhất mà cậu chưa từng thấy bao giờ. Cũng có lẽ cậu đã quen mặc áo trắng rồi.

Bỗng dưng cậu ta rùng mình, tiếng đàn ngưng bặt trong sự hối tiếc của Ivan. Cậu thanh niên kia quay qua và nhìn cậu rồi thét lên, cứ như thấy ma. "Đừng có đột nhiên đứng sau lưng người khác chứ, aru?" Cậu ta đứng lên khỏi ghế, rồi đặt dụng cụ có hai dây dựa vào bức tường gần đấy.

Cậu ta đưa tay ra, rồi nói. "Chào, tên tôi là Wang Yao. Tôi là người vớt anh cùng mấy người bạn lên."

"Bạn, da?" Cậu ngạc nhiên. "À phải, cảm ơn. Anh tên là Jao à? Chào tên tôi tôi là Ivan Braginski." Cậu đưa ra bắt lấy tay người thanh niên thấp người hơn. Cậu ấy thấp hơn Ivan rất nhiều, hơn cả một cái đầu. Tay cậu ấy nhỏ hơn, nằm gọn trong tay cậu, và lại còn ấm nữa chứ.

"Không phải Jao, mà là Yao." Yao cáu gắt rồi bắt lấy tay Ivan. "Chào cậu Yiwan."

"Ivan, Yao à." Cậu người Nga tươi cười chỉnh lại cho đúng. Điều mà làm cậu thích thú hơn cả làm nhìn Yao bập bẹ đọc tên cậu sao cho đúng nhất. Đứng trước mặt cậu giờ là Yao bằng xương bằng thịt, không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa.

Cậu không hề suy nghĩ, bàn tay tự hành động theo bản năng. Cậu đặt tay mình lên hai gò má rồi vuốt ve lấy nó. Mềm quá, lại còn nóng hổi nữa. Cậu muốn…

"Bỏ tay ra." Một bàn tay khác đánh thật mạnh vào tay cậu. "Mấy tên phương Tây thật là kì lạ." Yao đỏ mặt lên rồi bỏ ra phía nhà sau, trong khi Kaoru bước ra với bộ đồ trắng cùng cái khăn màu tim tím quen thuộc. Từ lúc cậu thức dậy cậu để ý mình không hề choàng cái đó. Cậu nhấn lấy bộ quần áo từ tay cậu thiếu niên rồi choàng cái khăn quanh cổ mặc dù trời không hề lạnh.

Một chiếc khăn đầy kỉ niệm, Katyusha đã tặng cậu trước bị bắt đi khỏi nhà.

_"Em nhất định phải trở về," cô chị thì thầm vào tay cậu, giọng vẫn còn hơi ấm._


	10. Chapter 10

Bạn Tea thiệt cảm ơn bạn Koa trên VNS nhiều lắm. Bản hứa vẽ cho Tea hình Rochu trong fic này. Thanks nha

Chapter 10

Ivan đã sống cùng gia đình Wang cũng độ gần hai tuần lễ. Cả nhà đều rất tốt với cậu, nhưng vẫn còn giữ khoảng cách, vì cậu nói rằng không nhớ gì cả. Trong khi bộ ba đã tỉnh trước không chịu hé môi. Thế là Kaoru đặt giả thuyết cho rằng cậu là một tù binh bỏ trốn, còn Mei thì cho rằng da cậu trắng thế chắc là một công tử nhà giàu bỏ trốn vì tình. Còn Yao, sau vụ động chạm với cậu, cậu ấy không bao giờ dám đến gần cận nửa bước.

Những lần Kaoru và Mei đều đi học cả, Yao buộc phải ngồi chừng hàng cùng cái tên mà cậu vừa ghét vừa sợ nhất trên đời này. Mỗi lần như thế cậu phải kéo đàn nhị cho đỡ căng thẳng. Nhưng tên đó chỉ nhìn cậu với đôi mắt màu tím mở to, và ngồi cười khì khì một mình. Chính điều đó cũng đủ làm cậu run cả người. Không phải là tên đấy không dễ thương, mỗi lần hắn cười rất đẹp, và y hệt một đứa trẻ lên ba. Cùng với cái giọng hiền lành ấy, làm người ta phải đỗ gục. Cậu không biết, nhưng cậu linh cảm chắc chắn Ivan có một quá khứ buồn không muốn để ai biết.

Ivan rất thích những món ăn và bữa cơm gia đình do chính Yao nấu. Mỗi lần dọn cơm lên là như cả bữa tiệc linh đình chỉ dành riêng cho bốn người. Cậu rất thích thế, vì cảm giác như cậu thuộc về chính cái gia đình đó. Nhìn Yao gắp thức ăn cho hai đứa em làm cậu rất thích thú. Cậu thích thái độ chăm sóc tận tụy này cậu cậu ấy, và ước gì cậu cũng được như thế. Điều khó nhất với cậu là làm sao cầm được hai cái que dài, được gọi là đũa. Thế nên đa phần thức ăn của cậu là do Kaoru hoặc Mei gắp. Và điều đó làm cậu cảm thấy ấm áp tự đáy lòng và không còn ý nghĩ phục thù hay gì khác. Cái tên tự xưng là 'chủ nhân' của cậu cũng hiếm khi thấy xuất hiện nữa.

Ngày hôm đó, tiệm hoa Wang đóng cửa sớm để dự hội Hoa đăng. Suốt nhiều ngày trước, người dân trong khi phố bắt đầu chuẩn bị treo đèn lồng đỏ khắp cả khu phố. Đi đâu cũng thấy những chiếc đèn lồng xinh xắn trên đỉnh đầu. Đèn nào cũng được chăm chút và mang một ý nghĩa riêng.

Cậu cũng tham gia vào hội đó, đây là lần đần tiên cậu thấy nhiều người đến như thế này. Ai cũng mặc thứ quần áo giống nhau với đủ màu sắc. Đèn lồng đủ màu sắc treo lủng lẳng dọc hai bên đường. Như tôn thêm sự tấp nập của phố, hai bên đường là những quán bán lồng đèn, quán ăn thơm ngào ngạt, có những người lại bán hồ lô ngào đường đỏ thắm. Ivan rất kết món đó, Yao hay chọc cậu rằng cậu rất giống một đứa trẻ lớn xác. Vì món đó chỉ có trẻ con ăn thôi.

Kaoru và Mei đi chung một nhóm còn Yao và Ivan đi thành một nhóm. Ivan cố gắng tận dụng cơ hội đó để nắm lấy tay Yao cho khỏi lạc. Cậu cố lấy cớ là mình không thuộc đường này. Và bồi thêm cái cười ngây thơ để cố gắng làm lay động Yao. Cuối cùng thì cậu thanh niên lớn tuổi hơn cũng chịu dắt cậu đi theo với điều kiện họ không nắm tay nhau, và Yao buộc vào cổ tay Ivan một cái khăn tay. Ivan chỉ cười, tươi đến nổi khiến anh phải đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng.

Yao dắt Ivan đi qua đám đông đầy người, ghé ngang những sạp hàng bán đầu đồ lưu niệm đèn lồng cho đến tiệm ăn. Họ dừng lại một quán lề đường cùng ăn tô mì nóng hổi, mua cái chong chóng đủ sắc, thêm một đèn lồng màu đỏ mà Ivan không hiểu nó viết gì trên đó. Nhưng cái ánh sáng màu đỏ sẫm hòa chung với những màu xanh tím trên đường thật đẹp. Trăng hôm nay cũng thật tròn, giống như cái bánh mà cậu đang ăn vậy. Cũng ngọt ngọt ăn cùng với trà chan chát thơm thơm, thật là hạnh phúc. Trước mặt cậu đây là một Yao đang ăn từng chút miếng bánh ngọt vừa nói gì đó mà Ivan không thể hiểu nổi. Nhưng nghe thật vần và thật hay, cậu ước anh ấy có thể giải thích cậu nghe từng chữ trong đấy để Ivan không nghệch mặt ra thế này.

Nhưng có một chuyện làm Ivan không được vui cho lắm. Ăn xong bánh Yao lại lôi cậu đi, trên đường họ gặp một con gấu trúc thật to và Yao bỏ mặc cậu người Nga mà chạy đến ôm chầm lấy nó. Yao còn chưa nhìn thấy người đằng sau nó như thế nào đâu mà cứ ôm như thế. Lúc trước Ivan chạm vào mặt cậu thì không cho, giờ lại ôm người không hề quen biết. Người đó chưa chắc tốt và tài giỏi như cậu cơ mà. Máu nóng của cậu bắt đầu sôi sục lên. Đôi mắt tím không còn ngây thơ như lúc trước mà chuyển sang màu của sự giận dữ. Cậu cười, tiến tới chỗ Yao đang đứng. Anh đột nhiên run bắn người lên rồi núp sau con gấu. Ivan có thể thấy con gấu cũng đang run theo. Cậu muốn xé xác lấy cái tên xấu xí mặc áo hình con gấu này. Yao là của cậu và không ai được cướp cậu ấy đi hết. Yao càng lúc càng run hơn chạy đi mất. Bỏ mình Ivan cùng với con gấu ụt ịt này, nhưng cơn giận của cậu vẫn không hề giảm xuống chút nào. Cậu cười thật tươi với nó rồi dắt nó đi vào một con hẻm tôi, không ai để ý.

Yao chạy được một quãng khá xa. Mặt cậu vẫn còn tím ngắt vì sự thay đổi thái độ đột ngột của Ivan. Tên đó thật kì quặc, cậu bắt đầu lo cho con gấu trúc. Không biết nó có sao không? Người cậu đột nhiên bị làn sóng tội lỗi lấn át, lẽ ra cậu phải ở lại bảo vệ con gấu trúc dễ thương mới phải. Rồi cậu lại nghĩ đến Ivan. Nếu cậu ấy không biết đường về thì sao? Một phần của cậu cãi lại, cậu ấy có phải con nít đâu mà, ít ra cũng đã mười chín tuổi rồi.

Cậu nhớ lại cái nụ cười trẻ thơ Ivan. Những câu nói ngây thơ giống hệt con nít năm, sáu tuổi. Chết tiệt, tại sao cậu lại nghĩ đến cái con người kì hoặc cứ dọa cậu sợ mãi thế. Cậu đâm ra cũng sợ chính bản thân mình.

Cậu đi thong thả ngắm đèn lồng giăng khắp chợ. Không khí hơi se lạnh, và cậu quyết định lát nữa sẽ kiếm gì ăn cho ấm bụng. Cậu gặp lại con gấu trúc đang đi ngược chiều với cậu. Cậu không biết có phải là con gấu trúc lúc nãy không. Cậu cố lách qua dòng người đang đi ngược đường với mình. Rốt cuộc thì cậu đã chạm tay tới con gấu trúc. Nó trông hơi bẩn hơi lúc nãy, có dính chút bùn đất trên những sợi lông trắng mượt.

"Có phải cậu là con gấu trúc ban nãy không, aru?" Cậu hỏi, đưa bàn tay khẳng khiu lên phủi những hạt bụi cứng đầu còn vương lại trên đấy.

Nó gật đầu đáp lại. Vậy ra là nó không sao, cậu cũng thấy an ủi phần nào.

"Có bị thương không?" Cậu lại hỏi. Và nó lắc đầu. Cậu vuốt lấy mặt con gấu trúc, để những sợi lông đen trắng mơn trớn lấy lòng bàn tay mình. "Xin lỗi. Mà đừng để ý tới Ivan, ngay cả tôi còn không hiểu được cậu ta nghĩ gì. Tự nhiên giận run lên, làm tôi sợ muốn chết. Giờ đi đâu mất rồi không hồi biết đường về không nữa, aru?" Cậu nhìn khắp một lượt, như kiếm cái bóng dáng quen thuộc với cái áo khoác dày cộm cùng khăn choàng màu tím. Tại sao lại nghĩ về cậu ta nữa. Cậu đỏ mặt, cố xua cái ý nghĩ cứ bám mình dai dẳng như cái tên đỉa đói đó.

Thình lình con gấu ôm cậu vào lòng. Mặt cậu chạm vào cái bụng đầu lông đó. Thật ấm áp. Chưa có con gấu này ôm cậu thế này, chỉ toàn là cậu ôm nó thôi. Một người cầm máy ảnh tự động đi ngang qua và cậu ngờ cô ta chụp giúp mình tấm ảnh. Cậu buông con gấu ra và cảm ơn nói. "Tôi không phiền cậu nữa. Cậu cứ làm việc của mình đi, aru." Cậu quay đi và con gấu nắm lấy cổ tay cậu. Chặt đến nổi cậu phải rên rĩ một chút.

Nó lắc đầu, ngụ ý không cho cậu đi. Thật là một con gấu kì lạ, nhưng không sao, Yao thích thế, có người đi chung của vui. Bàn tay to bè nắm lấy tay cậu người Hoa, đi khắp phố cho đến gần khuya. Con gấu không hề hó hé lấy một lời, chỉ nhìn cậu, trả lời câu hỏi bằng cách lắc hay gật đầu. Nó dắt cậu đi qua nhiều gian hàng, mua bánh bao cho cậu, mua hồ lô, nhưng nó không ăn mà chỉ nhìn cậu ăn thôi.

Khi gần khuya, mọi người bắt đầu tập trung thả đèn xuống sông, Họ xếp giấy thành hình hoa sen, cái thuyền rồi cắm vào giữa đó ngọn nến, và thả xuống sông. Họ thêm vào đó tờ giấy với những lời cậu nguyện cho gia đình, người thân và bạn bè. Yao cũng cầu nguyện, cậu cầu cho Kaoru và Mei luôn vui vẻ, hạnh phúc. Cậu thả hoa sen xuống sông, nó theo những đợt sóng lăn tăn trôi tới tận giữa dòng.

Con gấu vẫn đứng đó, không hề nói gì. Cũng phải, người trong đấy mặc cái áo này không thể cầm viết được. Cậu mua một cái thuyền, lấy một tờ giấy rồi hỏi cậu ta muốn ước gì. Cậu ta suy nghĩ một lúc rồi chỉ vào Yao.

"Tôi?" Cậu hỏi. Cậu ta gật đầu chắc chắn.

"Vậy cậu muốn ước gì cho tôi?" Yao nói với vẻ ngạc nhiên lẫn chút bất ngờ. "Hay cậu cởi cái đầu con gấu ra và nói chuyện với tôi, aru?" Nó lắc đầu từ chối.

"Thôi, vậy cậu muốn ước gì nào?" Cậu hỏi lại lần nữa, không biết con gấu này sẽ ra dấu như thế nào. Nó ra một ngón tay cứng đờ và cậu hiểu là khỏe. "Khỏe à, aru?" Cậu hỏi lại lần nữa cho chắc. Nó gật đáp lại. Cậu cười thầm một mình. Có ai mà lại tự ghi chúc mình khỏe mạnh bao giờ. Con gấu này lạ thật.

Buổi hội bắt đầu tàn dần, trên đường phố cũng vắng hoe và gió se se lạnh. Răng cậu nghiến chặt lại với nhau nghe ken két. Con gấu vẫn đi theo cậu, cậu bắt đầu bực mình vì con gấu này. Nó cứ lẽo đẽo đi theo cậu tới về nhà sao. "Sao cậu không về nhà ngủ đi, aru?" Câu nói của cậu cũng chẳng rõ ràng mà xen vào đó là những tiếng răng đập vào nhau ken két.

Nó nắm lây tay cậu vào kéo vào lòng. Hai cánh tay to bè, đặt lên lưng cậu. "Thả tôi ra, aru. Tôi đâu có quen biết gì với cậu đâu. Tránh ra." Cậu cố gắng tập trung hết sức mà mình thu được đẩy vào bụng con gấu. Nhưng nó không hề hấn gì. Bỗng dưng cậu cảm thấy hối hận vì đã để tên biến thái này đi theo mình, ước gì Ivan có ở đây? Không biết giờ cậu ta ở đâu rồi.

Con gấu buông cậu ra, rồi từ từ tháo cái đầu ra. Yao từ từ thấy cái mũi to, đôi mắt tím ngây thơ và mái tóc vàng gần như bạc. Mái tóc đen của cậu tung bay vì làn gió. Nó lạnh đến nổi làm nứt môi cậu. Đôi mắt nâu mở to, người phía dưới đó chính là…

"Ivan Braginski, aru?"

"Phải, da." Cậu ta trả lời, mái tóc vàng cũng bay theo đâm vào mắt cậu. Nãy giờ cậu rất vui, lúc nào cũng nhìn thấy Yao cười rất tươi. Đây là ngày mà cậu từng hằng đêm mơ tới. Trong một ngày cậu ôm lấy Yao hai lần. Thân hình bé nhỏ ấy nằm gọn trong vòng tay của cậu. Ấm áp, hạnh phúc…

Tiếng bước chân của Yao lôi cậu ra khỏi suy nghĩ. Cậu chạy theo cậu người Hoa, nhưng cái áo nặng nề làm cản trở cậu. Cậu vứt cái đầu gấu bông xuống đường rồi cố gắng bước thật nhanh theo Yao. "Đợi tôi đã, Yao." Cậu hét lên, rồi bắt kịp Yao. Cậu ấy chạy không nổi nữa. Thân hình ốm yếu run lên từng đợt dưới cơn gió lạnh. Cậu lại chạy đến ôm Yao, lần thứ ba trong ngày, cậu muốn sưởi ấm Yao bằng chính hơi ấm của mình.

Lần này thì Yao không còn sức chống cự nữa, chỉ còn có thể run cầm cập dưới cánh tay cậu. Nếu cậu không phải mặc bộ đồ này chắc sẽ còn thú vị hơn. Cậu cười trong vui sướng, rồi hôn lên tóc cậu thanh niên chỉ cao tới vai cậu. Tóc Yao thật thơm và mềm. Mùi nó giống như mùi cái khăn mà cậu người Hoa cho cậu.

Đầu óc của Yao như không còn hoạt động nữa. Cậu cứ đứng đấy để cho cậu ta vừa ôm lại vừa hôn lên tóc. Cậu vừa run vì lạnh cũng vì giận. Cậu ta coi cậu là cái gì chứ? Cậu là một đứa con trai một trăm phần trăm mà lại bị đứa con trai khác ôm hôn như thế này. Mặt cậu đỏ lên, cơn gió lạnh thổi qua cũng không làm nó bới nóng đi chút nào. Hai cánh tay run run đẩy Ivan ra.

"Cậu làm cái quái gì ngay giữa đường vậy? Cậu không biết tôi là đứa con trai sao? Cậu không thấy kì cục sao, aru?" Cậu nói như hét, nhưng dường như gương mặt ngây thơ đó cũng chẳng hề thay đổi đi chút nào.

"Về thôi nào." Cậu ta nắm tay Yao, kéo cậu đi hướng về nhà. Cậu choàng cái khăn tím quanh cổ, rồi choàng nó quanh cổ Yao. Cậu người Hoa đỏ mặt vì hành động tử tế đó của Ivan. "Đi gần tôi cho ấm này, da."

"Tôi không yếu ớt thế đâu, aru. Tôi là nam nhi đại trượng phu, tôi không-" Anh hắc xì một cái.

"Tôi không biết đại trượng phu là gì nhưng bệnh rồi là không hay đâu đấy, da." Cánh tay lực lưỡng không suy nghĩ gì mà ôm Yao sát vào mình, bàn tay to lớn năm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn. Họ về nhà, nhưng Yao không hề nói tiếng nào. Cậu ấy đã hết sức để cãi nhau với tên này rồi.

Căn nhà ấm áp với ánh đèn nê-on. Mei và Kaoru đợi hai người ở trước cửa. Vừa vào tới nhà, Yao đã tháo khăn choàng và bỏ ngay vào phòng không nói câu nào. Kaoru có vẻ hơi bất ngờ khi thấy Yao và Ivan nắm tay nhau bước vào. Mei chỉ cười, khóa cửa cẩn thận rồi lên lầu. Ivan biết rằng mấy ngày tới sẽ có chuyện xảy ra, cậu giả định tình huống xấu nhất là cậu người Hoa đuổi cậu ra khỏi nhà.

Cậu ngồi phịch lên cái giường giả chiến mà Yao đặt ở một căn phòng nhỏ giống nhà kho đã được dọn sạch. Lúc trước khi còn bất tỉnh thì cậu ngủ phòng cậu ấy. Cậu ngước mặt nhìn lên trần nhà với ánh sáng mờ mờ của bóng đèn tròn. Cậu lấy trong túi áo khoác ra cái khăn tay, xếp gọn rồi để dưới gối. Cậu người Nga muốn mơ một giấc mơ thật tuyệt vào đêm nay.

Yao vào phòng rồi trùm mền kín mít. Cậu không muốn đêm nay ám ảnh vào trong giấc mơ của mình. Cậu muốn loại bỏ nó ra khỏi đầu óc mình. Nhưng càng cố gắng bao nhiêu thì kết quả cũng điều là thất bại. Càng cố gắng cậu càng nhớ đi chơi với Ivan vui như thế nào. Nhưng cậu và hắn không thể nào được, hai đứa con trai với nhau thì làm sao đến với nhau cơ chứ. Những tên phương Tây thật là kì quặc, từ cách ăn mặc đến phong cách sống.

Cậu là người Trung Quốc, cậu là một nam nhi, cậu có niềm tự hào của riêng mình. Cậu được sinh ra để gánh những trách nhiệm quan trọng chứ không phải suốt ngày đi chơi với một đứa con trai giống mình. Cơn gió lạnh sộc vào phòng qua cái cửa sổ mở toang. Thân người nhỏ bé lại run lên dưới lớp chăn. Sớm muộn như thế này cậu cũng sẽ bệnh thôi.

Và rốt cuộc điều Yao lo lắng cũng đã đến. Sáng sớm, mắt cậu đã mở ra không nổi, đầu thì cứ nằng nặng. Cậu muốn ra đấy tập Thái Cực Quyền cơ, đó là thói quen của cậu ngay từ khi còn rất bé. Cậu sờ tay lên trán, nó nóng hổi. Cậu bắt đầu trùm chăn lại, người run cầm cập.

"Anh hai?" Kaoru kêu lên, "Sao anh chưa xuống ăn sáng."

"K-không sao. Anh nghỉ chút là khỏi, Kaoru." Yao nói, với giọng khàn khàn, khác hẳn thường ngày.

Kaoru có vẻ không tin, em chạy lại, đưa tay lên trán. "Anh sốt rồi." Kaoru reo lên. "Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ nghỉ bán một ngày. Em sẽ nghỉ học, em không an tâm để cho Ivan chăm sóc anh."

Yao nghe cũng vừa mừng vừa lo, cậu không muốn Kaoru nghỉ học vì cậu. Nhưng mặt khác cậu không muốn tên Ivan đó chăm sóc mình. Lúc đó Mei chạy vào trong phòng, mái tóc nâu tung bay đằng sau, "Anh hai sao vậy, Kaoru?"

"Anh sốt rồi! Anh tính xin nghỉ một ngày để chăm sóc Yao. Anh không yên tâm nếu Ivan ở nhà. Anh ta không biết gì cả." Kaoru nói.

"Nhưng hôm nay anh nói có bài kiểm tra mà." Mei nói, với vẻ lo lắng.

"Nhưng…"

Cậu em chưa kịp nói thì Yao xen vào, "Em cứ đi đi. Để Ivan ở nhà với anh cũng được, aru." Cậu nói, cũng không chắc mình nói gì. Nhưng việc học của Kaoru là quan trọng hơn.

"Nhưng, nếu để anh ở nhà thì em làm bài cũng đâu có được." Kaoru thanh minh, mặt em nhíu lại.

"Thôi, đừng có lo. Ivan sẽ lo xong mọi việc cả thôi. Anh hứa là khi em về anh sẽ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, aru." Yao cười.

"Tôi lo được mà, da." Ivan đứng dựa ngay cửa phòng, "Kaoru cứ lo đi thi đi."

"Anh ra đây, em chỉ anh nấu coca gừng trị cảm." Mei kéo tay Ivan xuống bếp. "Còn anh, để Yao ngủ đi, ảnh cần ngủ."

"Được rồi mà." Kaoru miễn cưỡng đóng cửa phòng lại cho Yao rồi đi học.

Ivan múc một chén đầy, theo chỉ dẫn của Mei, cậu cho gừng, hành, thịt băm vào. Hồi đó, cậu cũng bị cảm vài lần như sao đó không còn nữa. Mẹ cậu không nấu món này, bà nấu súp bỏ thêm chút vodka vào. Dường như đứa trẻ nào ở Nga lớn lên cũng gắn liền với nó cả. Nhưng hiện giờ thì cậu không được uống hay không có cơ hội để uống, vì nơi này chỉ có bán rượu trắng thôi.

Chén cháo nóng đến nổi làm bỏng tay Ivan. Cậu đi từ từ lên cái cầu thang nhỏ ọp ẹp để lên lầu, vào căn phòng Yao. Cậu ấy đang trùm kín mền lại, gương mặt thì đỏ bừng. Thật là dễ thương. Ivan ước gì Yao cứ bị cảm thế này suốt thì tuyệt.

"Có cháo ăn này, Yao Yao." Cậu ngồi xuống giường, đợi Yao ngồi dậy. Yao muốn giật lấy chén cháo tự ăn một mình, nhưng Ivan mạnh hơn cản cậu người Hoa lại. "Để tôi đút cho Yao Yao, da." Cậu thổi từng muỗng rồi đút cho cậu. "Ahhh."

Yao thà trùm mền lại chứ không thèm ăn cháo của Ivan mang lên. "Tôi không ăn nếu cậu cứ đút tôi như thế."

"Anh ghét tôi lắm à?" Ivan hỏi, cậu đặt chén cháo lên đầu giường.

"Không, tôi không ghét. Mà là rất ghét cậu, Ivan Braginski." Yao hét lên dưới lớp mền.

"Tôi không đút anh nữa, cậu cứ ăn đi cho khỏe." Cậu người Nga dịu dàng nói, và cười tươi như khuyến khích Yao ngồi dậy ăn. Cậu ra khỏi phòng, đóng cửa lại. Cậu dựa vào bức tường trên hành làng, rồi khuỵu xuống. Trông cậu bây giờ giống mấy người trong phim tình cảm ướt át mà Mei hay bắt cậu xem cùng.

Cậu cười trong đau đớn, có thật là Yao ghét cậu không. Cậu không tin, đêm qua còn rất vui cơ mà. Không, mày sai rồi, cậu nghĩ. Cậu đã lường trước tình huống này thì cậu không nên đau khổ như thế. Như thế còn đỡ hơn là bị đuổi ra khỏi căn nhà này, mái ấm duy nhất của cậu. Chỉ cần mỗi ngày cậu nhìn thấy Yao cười thế là quá đủ.

Lẽ ra cậu phải biết thân phận của mình, một con người sinh ra đã không được làm người thì đâu cần phải biết yêu…

Yao ăn hết chén cháo, để nó ở dưới chân giường. Cậu đã cảm thấy ổn hơn lúc nãy nhiều lắm, mặc dù đầu vẫn ong ong. Ivan lại bước vào, với ly coca gừng tươi trong tay. Nó bốc khói lên nóng hổi. Ivan không nói gì cả, lẳng lặng lấy cái chén dưới chân giường, đợi cậu người Hoa uống hết li nước bốc khói.

Chỉ cần li nước ấm đó thôi cũng đủ làm cậu khỏe lại. Cậu hắc xì, theo phản xạ cậu móc cái khăn tay trong túi áo ra. Nhưng không có ở đó, tối qua cậu đã đưa nó cho cậu ta rồi. Chết tiệt, cậu tính dùng tay lau chúng đi. Ivan cười, rồi đưa cho cậu cái miếng khăn giấy. "Yao Yao ở dơ quá, da."

Cậu ngượng khi nhìn thấy cái cười ngây thơ. Cậu ghét cái cảm xúc này, Yao quay đi lảng tránh ánh mắt màu tím đó.

Chẳng bao lâu thì Yao đã ngủ. Ivan lẻn vào trong phòng thật nhẹ nhàng để không làm cậu người Hoa tỉnh giấc. Cậu thay cái khăn ướt trên trán Yao rồi ngồi ngắm nhìn cậu ấy. Gương mặt của Yao đỏ và nóng hổi. Mặt cậu ấy thật bình thản, lúc nào cũng vậy. Ivan lấy tay chải mái tóc đen óng của Yao, nó mềm mịn dưới lòng bàn tay của cậu. Ivan thích cái cảm giác này lắm.

Tay cậu lướt xuống làn môi mềm của cậu người Hoa. Cậu muốn được một lần chạm vào nó. Cậu cúi thấp xuống rồi từ từ đặt môi mình trên môi cậu ấy. "Tôi yêu cậu." Cậu thì thầm. Ivan từ từ nằm trên giường cùng với Yao, nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu thanh niên nhỏ người hơn vào lòng. Yao ấm và nằm gọn trong tay cậu. Cậu nhẹ nhàng chạm mũi mình vào mái tóc đen, hít thật sâu như để khi nhớ cái mùi hoa thơm thoang thoảng này. Mùi hoa nhài dịu nhẹ lẫn vào trong mùi trà mà Yao hay uống. Chính nó đã ru Ivan vào giấc ngủ lúc nào chả hay.

Cậu thức dậy khi thấy mình nằm đó ván trên sàn nhà, mặt úp xuống sàn. Đầu cậu vẫn còn nhức sau cú va chạm.

"Cậu làm cái gì tôi, aru?" Yao hét lên. Cậu biết mà, cậu biết ở nhà một mình là không xong. Hôm trước là một vấn đề khó nhằn, hôm nay cũng vậy. Ông trời còn muốn trêu chọc cậu đến chừng nào nữa.

"Chắc là…" Ivan ngập ngừng, cố lựa lời mà nói, "Ôm Yao Yao ngủ, da."

"Vấn đề là ở đó, tên người Tây khốn kiếp. Ta là con trai, mắt ngươi có bị vấn đề không vậy, aru." Cậu lại cố gắng hét lên, dù biết ngày mai chắc mình sẽ không bao giờ nói chuyện được bình thường. "Từ ngày mai tôi không muốn thấy mặt cậu ở đây nữa, aru."

Nét mặt của Ivan có gì đó không bình thường. Hàng chân mày nhíu lại. Đôi mắt tím dường như đang muốn khóc. Môi mím mặt nhưng vẫn cố nở nụ cười. Cậu ta bước tới giường, rồi nói. "Tôi yêu anh, anh biết mà. Làm sao để anh không từ chối tình cảm của tôi, da?" Cậu ấy gằn từng chữ, như đe dọa.

Yao cảm thấy có một chút tội lỗi khi nhìn thấy cậu ta như vậy. Nhưng quả thật càng lúc Ivan càng làm tới và Yao sợ một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ không còn kiềm chế được mình nữa. Cậu nói, "Tôi không có yêu cậu, aru. Cậu đi ra khỏi đây cho tôi."

"Anh nói dối, anh lo lắng cho tôi, tôi biết đêm hôm qua anh cũng rất vui, da." Ivan hét lên, tay cậu giữ chặt lấy bờ vai nhỏ nhắn của Yao. Cái giọng ngân nga như trẻ con hoàn toàn biến mất

"Không, không có. Hoàn toàn không. Suốt đời này cũng không, aru." Yao hét lại với cậu trong cái giọng hoàn toàn khản đặc vì đàm.

"Tại sao chứ? Vì tôi là con trai và anh cũng vậy à? Thế giới này đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, da." Tay cậu càng lúc càng siết chặt vai Yao đến nỗi cậu ấy phải kêu lên những tiếng rên rĩ khe khẽ. Đến lúc đó, thay vì buông tay ra, cậu ôm siết lấy Yao. Cảm nhận cái ấm áp khác hẳn ngày thường.

"B-bỏ tôi ra, aru." Yao gầm lên nhưng không nổi.

Giọng cậu ta có chút đe dọa, "Tôi ôm anh, anh không cho mà anh lại muốn ôm con gấu trúc đó sao." Ivan dừng lại một chút, "Không, cậu là của tôi, và tôi không bao giờ buông cậu ra hết, da." Ivan nói. Cậu thả lỏng Yao ra một chút rồi đưa tay lên chạm vào gò má đang nóng hổi vì căn bệnh cảm cúm mà cũng vì xấu hổ. Cậu cúi người về phía trước, ấn chặt môi mình lên môi Yao. Cậu cố gắng hôn thật dịu dàng, và nhẹ nhàng như trên phim mà Mei hay xem. Ivan cảm thấy mình rất giống con nít, thấy gì trên phim cũng học đòi làm theo.

Cậu cảm thấy một chút gì đó mà chưa bao giờ cậu trải qua. Không phải là đau đớn, tất nhiên rồi, có cảm giác hơn hạnh phúc rất nhiều. Cậu biết hạnh phúc là gì, là khi ngồi ăn cơm chung với cả nhà, khi nhìn Yao cười, khi nhìn Yao kéo cây đàn nhị. Những âm thanh du dương, buồn bã như nói lên nỗi lòng của cậu. Đây có phải là cảm giác mà người ta thường nói đó là yêu không. Cậu cảm thấy mình yêu và được yêu khi hôn lên môi Yao. Cậu biết Yao cũng cảm thấy như thế mà.

Yao mở mắt ra khi môi Ivan dứt ra khỏi môi cậu. Cậu thầm trách móc mình tại sao lại nhắm mắt lại như một đứa con gái cơ chứ. Cậu không có phép bản thân mình làm vậy. Cậu căm thù chính bản thân mình, cậu hôn một đứa con trai và cậu lại cảm thấy thích nó. Một cảm giác pha trộn giữa sự ghê tởm và sung sướng lan khắp người cậu.

Ivan nhìn Yao một lượt. Mái tóc đen che một bên gương mặt thanh tú. Hai gò má dường như đang nóng hơn trên bàn tay cậu. Đôi mắt nâu thăm thẳm nhìn nơi nào đó thật xa xăm. Môi cậu người Hoa mềm và ướt hơn lúc nãy. Mắt cậu nhìn chăm chú vào Yao. Cậu cảm thấy mình như một con sói đang xâu xé lấy con thỏ con. Thịt thỏ thơm ngon, và bản thân sói thì độc ác và cứ muốn chiếm đoạt lấy con thỏ tội nghiệp cho riêng mình. Cậu cúi xuống lần nữa, cậu muốn hôn Yao thêm.

"Hai người đang làm cái gì đó?" Tiếng ai đó hét lên trong giận dữ. Tiếng cánh cửa gỗ đập vào tường. Yao lập tức bị kéo ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ bị đóng băng và xô Ivan xuống giường.


	11. Chapter 11

Từ bây giờ tớ xin phép đổi bạn HK từ tên Kaoru sang Hong. Vì theo ý kiến bạn Uke nhà tớ thì bản bảo nếu để HK tên theo kiểu người Nhật thì hơi quái. Nên thôi, chiêu bản vậy. XIn lỗi để các cậu đợi lâu chắc gần 3t rùi :P

Paring: USUK Rochu

Waring: nhân xưng hơi rối nhưng cam đoan mấy chap kia sẽ khá hơn. Thân

Chapter 11

Ivan cùng Yao ngồi trên cái bàn tròn dưới nhà bếp. Hai người cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn, không dám nhìn lên để đối mặt với một Hong đang giận sôi gan cùng với một Mei cười tủm tỉm.

"Tôi giao Yao cho anh chăm sóc mà anh…" Hong tức giận đến nổi nói không ra hơi.

"Ivan chỉ có ý tốt thôi mà, anh ba." Mei xen vào.

"Ý tốt gì mà-"

Hong chưa kịp nói hết thì bị Ivan xen vào, "Hai chúng tôi yêu nhau, da." Cậu ta cười thật tươi nhưng lúc này có vẻ chỉ làm cậu thiếu niên thêm tức giận.

"Không, không có." Yao chối.

"Đúng. Anh ba à, giờ không còn như xưa nữa. Dù gì thì chúng ta cũng đã xem Ivan là người nhà rồi. Thì đây chẳng phải là một cơ hội tốt sao." Mei cười nói, nhìn đầy ngụ ý về phía cậu ngươi Nga. "Nếu hai anh ấy yêu nhau, thì cứ để hai anh yêu nhau đi. Anh Yao cũng đã lớn rồi, mình đâu thể giữ anh ấy hoài được."

"Em xem quá nhiều phim thần tượng rồi hay sao hả? Phim đó không tốt cho cái đầu óc non nớt của em đâu." Hong cãi lại, cậu lúc nào cũng chiều cô em gái nhỏ cả, nhưng bây giờ cô lại chống lại cậu.

"Phim thần tượng gì chứ? Chỉ là tình yêu không biên giới thôi mà. Còn anh thì sao? Suốt ngày anh chỉ coi phim chưởng tới nỗi mà suốt ngày chỉ kiếm cớ đánh nhau trong trường." Mei cãi lại, giọng chắc chắn như thể cô nghĩ cậu anh ba khó tính không thể nào cãi lại.

"Anh chỉ…" Cậu ngân dài, má hơi ửng đỏ. "Chỉ là…đấy gọi là tinh thần thượng võ. Anh chỉ bảo vệ kẻ yếu thế-"

"Diệt gian trừ tà à?" Mei tiếp lời.

"Em đánh nhau trong trường à, aru?" Yao như hét lên, nhưng giọng cậu khàn nên giống như là kêu the thé. Nhưng sự nóng giận cũng đã hiện rõ trên mặt. "Anh đã dặn đi dặn lại không đánh nhau trong trường mà."

"Không," cậu bé chối.

"Chấp nhận đi, vậy cái vết bầm trên cánh tay anh là cái gì đó." Cô bé cười khi thấy gương mặt bối rối của Hong, rồi bắt đầu nghiêm mặt chỉnh giọng lại. "Em biết hai anh cho em mới có mười sáu tuổi lúc nào cũng không chịu nghe em nói hết." Cô nhìn hai người anh đang cúi gằm mặt xuống bàn. "Em lại là con gái nữa, phải không hai ông anh? Em biết mình là người Hoa thì phải giữ gìn truyền thống đó. Em cũng biết nó đã hơn mấy ngàn tuổi rồi, còn già gấp ba bốn lần tuổi bốn người ở đây cộng lại. Nhưng mà luật lệ là chết, còn chúng ta là sống. Chúng cũng do tổ tiên mình đặt ra mà thôi."

"Phải, nhưng-" Yao bắt đầu lên tiếng thì lập tức bị Mei chặn lại.

"Không nhưng nhị gì hết á. Em chưa nói hết mà. Giờ không lẽ nhìn anh mất hạnh phúc mà em làm ngơ sao? Người ta nói thời cơ đến thì phải nắm bắt. Mấy ông phu tử gì đó của anh cũng nói thế còn gì, phải không anh hai?" Cô bé hết nhìn Yao rồi nhìn sang Ivan. "Anh thấy Ivan đâu có xấu, anh cũng quý anh ấy còn gì nữa? Nếu mà ngày nào đó ảnh đi kiếm người khác thì đừng có lại mà khóc với em đó."

"Nhưng…" Hong bắt đầu bỏ cuộc. "Thôi được rồi, mấy người làm gì thì làm. Em đi nấu cơm. Anh uống trà gừng không em pha?"

"Cũng được." Yao lí nhí.

"Vậy là anh ba đồng ý cho anh hai và anh Ivan đến với nhau đó nhá." Mei gọi với vào trong nhà bếp. Cô cười vui vẻ rồi nắm chặt lấy tay Yao, "Em thường cãi lời anh, nhưng mà lần này em hoàn toàn ủng hộ hai người. Chỉ cần hai người thương nhau là được rồi, anh đừng để ý chuyện gì hết. Còn cái chuyện nối dõi gì ấy thì cứ để cho anh ba lo."

"Nhưng mà…" Yao đỏ mặt quay đi. "Anh đâu có thích tên này đâu, aru."

"Mei đừng lo, anh sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình chăm sóc Yao, da." Ivan reo lên vui vẻ, cái giọng tràn đầy hạnh phúc lại trở về.

"Vậy em tự tin giao anh mình cho anh đó." Mei nói, thong thả xuống bếp cùng Hong.

"Em là em anh sao nói chuyện giống mẹ anh vậy, aru?" Yao nói với giọng hờn dỗi quay đi. Giờ không người nào ở phe cậu hết.

"Bây giờ…" Ivan bắt đầu nói, và Yao cảm thấy một chuyện không lành xảy ra với mình.

* * *

Trong căn bếp nhỏ lờ mờ ánh đèn điện, không gian yên tĩnh chỉ có tiếng lộc cộc của dao va chạm vào tấm thớt. Mùi mỡ hành bắt đầu bay ra khắp nơi. Mei và Hong vẫn chưa nói chuyện với nhau, và cô bé quyết định phá vỡ tảng băng đó.

"Anh ba vẫn còn giận em sao?" Mei hỏi.

"Không, không phải Mei Mei." Hong đáp lại, "Không phải Ivan không tốt, nhưng em biết ba người kia tỉnh lại đã nói gì với mình mà. Phải cẩn thận Ivan." Hong gằn từng chữ vào cuối câu.

"Ba người đó cũng kì, đi bỏ mặc Ivan ở lại một mình." Cô đun nước rồi lục tìm trà ở ngăn tủ bếp. "Hết trà rồi hả anh?"

"Ở ngăn dưới nữa." Hong vẫn còn bận xào món rau. "Anh nghĩ chắc họ cũng có nỗi khổ gì đó thôi. Em thấy không, trông ba người đó rất kinh sợ Ivan, như thể họ không đi khỏi đây thì Ivan sẽ ăn thịt họ ấy."

"Đúng là vậy đấy. Nhưng anh thấy Ivan đối xử rất tốt với chúng ta phải không? Đặc biệt là với anh hai." Mei đáp lại, tay vẫn thái lát từng miếng gừng tươi. Mùi gừng cay nồng bay lên làm cô như muốn khóc. "Không lẽ anh cũng cấm anh ấy vui vẻ sao? Giờ là thời đại gì rồi chứ, người ta cũng bắt đầu chấp nhận hôn nhân đồng tính rồi còn gì?"

"Đó với người ta thôi," Hong ngang bướng cãi. "Không phải anh kị thị nhưng anh linh cảm có chuyện không lành sẽ xảy ra với hai người họ. Anh lo khi để Ivan chăm sóc anh hai."

"Anh lúc nào cũng tin mấy chuyện linh cảm này nọ," Mei khịt mũi, "nhưng thấy có khi nào đúng đâu."

"Tin anh đi, lần này nhất định là đúng." Hong nói, với giọng chắc chắn nhất mà cậu có thể tập trung được.

"Chuyện đó tính sau đi." Mei nói, bắt đầu dọn chén ra. "Anh lo mà chừng nồi canh của mình ấy, khét bây giờ." Cô quay mặt đi, đề Hong lầm bầm một mình với cái thứ linh cảm gì đó của mình.

Mei biết anh ba sớm hay muộn gì cũng cũng chấp nhận chuyện Ivan và Yao quen nhau. Tuy bề ngoài anh lúc nào cũng tỏ ra không hề quan tâm chút gì đến chuyện của anh hai, nhưng thật ra là ngược lại. Mei cũng hiểu rằng anh ba chỉ muốn đảm bảo an toàn cho anh mình, không muốn anh chịu bất kì tổn thương gì. Và Mei cũng vậy. Cô muốn hai ông anh lúc nào cũng vui vẻ, và cô biết Yao sẽ vui khi cạnh Ivan, nên cứ để theo tự nhiên thôi.

Hong đem dĩa cải xào thơm phức ra. "Anh biết điều làm anh hối hận nhất là gì không?" Mei nhìn anh mình với vẻ ngạc nhiên, cô vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Vâng?" Cô gái tóc nâu lịch sự đáp lại.

"Là chiều em. Mua quá nhiều cuốn truyện bậy bạ cho em đọc, mướn nhiều phim thần tượng ướt át cho em xem." Cậu bé nhìn lém lỉnh khi cô em gái bắt đầu tức giận, mặt đỏ bừng. Cậu biết cô em mình sẽ không bao giờ cho phép bất kì ai xúc phạm đến hai thứ mình yêu thích. Nhưng cậu thật không hiểu, có lẽ do em là con gái nên khác cậu, cậu thấy xem phim võ hiệp thì dạy mình tinh thần thượng võ, biết trọng nghĩa khí. Còn phim thần tượng chả dạy mình thứ gì cả. Nó giống như dạy người ta cứ yêu đi, sớm muộn cũng đến được với nhau, mà chuyện đó thì làm sao mà có thật ở thực tại chứ. Đúng là phim chỉ dành cho mấy đứa con gái chân yếu tay mềm xem mà thôi.

"Anh đừng tưởng em không đánh được anh đó nhá." Mei hét. "Em cũng biết vài thế võ, chẳng kém gì anh đâu." Hai người chạy vòng vòng rượt đuổi nhau trong phòng ăn chật chội, cười đùa như thể chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

* * *

Lại một tuần nữa trôi qua, tính ra cậu, Alfred, và Arthur cũng đã quen nhau được hai tuần rồi. Mặc dù bề ngoài Arthur chả bao giờ thừa nhận là họ đang bồ bịch cả. Hai người người chỉ có thể hẹn hò vào những dịp cuối tuần như thế. Vì suốt ngày Arthur chỉ lo làm việc mà không hề chú ý đến Alfred. Đến tối mịt thì lúc đó anh cũng đã mệt nên họ chỉ ngồi xem những bộ phim anh hùng mà không nói với nhau câu nào. Nhiều lúc anh lôi kim chỉ ra may vá còn Alfred thì chỉ ngồi chơi điện tử. Và kết cục hôm nào cũng giống như hôm nào.

"Cậu có thể im lặng chút cho tôi nhờ được không?" Arthur hỏi, tay cầm cuốn sách dày, mặt cáu gắt nhìn vào Alfred. Đồng hồ chỉ chín giờ và mọi người đang bị bắt ép ngồi xem phim siêu anh hùng cùng cậu người Mỹ. Tất nhiên là trừ Ludwig ra, cậu ta vẫn ở trong phòng nói chuyện điện thoại. Kiku đang ngồi cùng Elizaveta bên cái máy laptop của cô gái. Heracles ngủ say sưa bên cạnh con mèo mà cậu cùng Kiku mới nhặt trên đường về.

"Anh có thể vào phòng mà đọc." Alfred quay qua, trên miệng vẫn còn dính vụn bắp rang bơ. "Đang khúc hay thế cơ mà. Với lại xem như thế mới tuyệt chứ."

"Cậu không thấy Ludwig trong đấy à? Tôi không phải hạng người bất lịch sự như cậu." Arthur châm chọc, cậu gấp cuốn sách để trên bàn. Tay kia cầm tách trà nóng hổi lên.

"Tôi bảo anh ngủ chung phòng tôi mà không chịu." Alfred nói. Cậu mới có phòng riêng kể từ khi Francis chuyển tới căn nhà gần đây sống. Elizaveta qua bên đấy sống chung với Roderich, nhưng cô vẫn thường qua đây vào buổi tối để trò chuyện với Kiku. Cậu và cậu người Nhật bảo Arthur chuyển qua phòng cậu ngủ mà anh nhất định không chịu.

"Tôi là gì của cậu mà phải ngủ chung phòng với cậu chứ hả?" Arthur đỏ mặt quay đi.

Alfred cười, nói với giọng như thể đó là lẽ tất nhiên. "Thì anh là bạn trai tôi chứ sao nữa."

"Tôi không thèm cặp với tên ngốc chỉ thích ăn mấy thứ dở òm đó như cậu." Arthur hét lên, mặt cậu giờ đỏ như củ cải. Cậu không biết đó là do nóng giận hay là do Alfred làm cậu xấu mặt trước hai người kia. Tên Alfred lúc nào cũng thích áp đặt người khác, cậu không thích xem mấy phim siêu nhân đó nhưng vẫn ép cậu xem. Lần nào cậu chưa xem đến đoạn kết đã lăn quay ra ngủ, và ngả đầu lên vai Alfred. Làm khi thức dậy, mấy cô tiên cứ chọc ghẹo cậu đến thúi mũi.

"Anh đừng nói vậy chứ, hamburger là thứ ngon nhất trên đời. Có mấy tên vô vị như anh không biết nào là món ngon đó." Alfred đứng lên, không thèm để ý đến cảnh nhân vật chính trong phim bắt đầu tấn công vào sào quyệt của bọn người xấu. Cuộc cãi lộn bao giờ cũng dừng tới đoạn Arthur bắt đầu sỉ vả thói quen của cậu. Và theo kịch bản thì anh sẽ chạy vào phòng, đóng cửa lại và nói chuyện lảm nhảm trong đấy. Còn bản thân Alfred thì bắt đầu than vãn với Kiku. Kiku là bạn thân của cậu mà, nếu cậu không vui thì ít ra cậu ta cũng phải chịu phần nào chứ.

"Cậu mới là vô vị đó, sau này thì đừng có mà kêu tôi nướng bánh cho cậu ăn nữa."

"Tôi mà thèm ăn mấy cái món đen thui khét nghẹt đó sao? Thấy gớm muốn chết luôn." Alfred bĩu môi, quay mặt đi. Qủa thật chỉ có Kiku lịch sự mới cố mà nuốt mấy món đó vào bụng. Còn Alfred thì lỡ nhận trách nhiệm làm anh hùng cho anh rồi, cậu không muốn làm anh buồn. Nhưng bây giờ, chính anh là người làm cậu buồn.

Đúng như Alfred đoán, anh bắt đầu đỏ mặt tía tai lên. Cậu không hiểu, liệu người ta yêu nhau thì có vậy không. Nhưng cậu thấy tình cảm giữa cậu và Arthur thật khác người. Cậu yêu anh chỉ sau gần một tháng gặp nhau. Cậu nói rõ cậu yêu anh nhưng anh chưa bao giờ nói anh yêu cậu hết. Anh chỉ nói anh thích cậu, và chưa chắc gì anh cũng có cảm giác giống như cảm giác của cậu đối với anh.

Cậu tỏ tình lần thứ hai với anh trong khi anh say xỉn. Cậu giải quyết khuất mắt giữa hai người. Thậm chí khi anh thức dậy anh chẳng còn nhớ gì cả, và khi anh nhớ ra thì anh ngồi co ro một chỗ và không thể làm gì hết. Lúc đó là lúc hai người đến với nhau.

Kiku bảo không có chuyện tình nào trên đời này gọi là kì lạ hết. Và chuyện Arthur với Alfred cãi nhau chỉ là thường tình. Có cãi nhau thì hai người mới hiểu nhau nhiều thêm và từ đó gắn bó với nhau. Nhưng cậu thấy giữa Kiku và Heracles không hề có chuyện cãi nhau. Và chuyện gắn kết hai người họ duy nhất đó là con mèo họ nhặt về hồi tuần trước trong một ngày mưa. Nhiều lúc Alfred nghĩ cậu người Nhật và Heracles có chuyện gì với nhau thật rồi, nhưng Kiku khăng khăng bảo là không có.

"Arthur-san, dừng lại đi." Tiếng Kiku hét lên kéo cậu ra khỏi những suy nghĩ mông lung về chuyện tình của cậu vào Arthur. "Alfred-san, đuổi theo anh ấy mau." Kiku hét lên với cậu.

"Tại sao tôi lại phải theo anh ta chứ? Thế nào ảnh cũng chui vô mấy cái quán rượu vì biết chắc tôi không được phép vô đó." Cậu hờn dỗi vì tính tình trẻ con của Arthur. Nhiều người bảo cậu là đứa không hề biết đọc tình hình. Nhưng Alfred biết Arthur rất đa cảm, và sống nội tâm, anh sẽ không bao giờ cho cậu biết anh đang nghĩ gì hết. Điều đó càng làm tình cảm hai người không gần nhau thêm mà còn có nguy cơ bị rạn nứt nữa.

Alfred không muốn ở nhà nữa, cậu không muốn Elizaveta và Kiku cứ nhìn cậu mà trách móc như thể cậu là người có lỗi trong chuyện này. Anh hùng không bao giờ làm sai và cậu không cho phép ai nói cậu là người sai trong tình huống đó. Cậu lấy xe đạp trong ga-ra rồi phóng đến nhà Matthew cách đó không xa. Cậu nghĩ em trai mình sẽ có những lời khuyên hữu ích trong chuyện này.

* * *

"Chuyện là vậy đó. Anh không phải là người sai trong này phải không Mattie?" Alfred nói lớn, tay cầm lấy lon nước ngọt mà nốc như thể đó là rượu. Cậu đang ngốn lấy cái bánh kẹp thịt còn nóng hổi. Trên bàn còn biết bao nhiêu cái đang chờ cậu xơi. Càng lúc cậu phát hiện mình càng thích món bánh này, vì khi ăn nó, cậu cảm thấy không còn chút buồn phiền nào nữa.

Vụn bánh rơi vãi khắp nơi trong cái nhìn kì thị của Roderich. Anh ta cứ khịt mũi, một chắc là vì cách ăn của Alfred. Arthur cũng hay làm thế mỗi khi cùng Alfred đi vào tiệm ăn nhanh. Hai là anh đang khó chịu vì cử chỉ quá đỗi thân mật của người ngồi kế bên, Gilbert. Hai má Roderich đang đỏ lên vì cậu ta khoác vai anh, làm phiền lúc anh đang đọc sách.

Miệng Alfred lúc này dính toàn phô-mai màu vàng vàng cùng với mấy vụn bánh mì trên khóe môi. Nếu có Arthur ở đây thể nào anh cũng phàn nàn cậu, lấy khăn giấy lau miệng giúp cậu. Nhiều lúc cậu cảm thấy mình cứ như một đứa em trai hơn là một người bạn trai đích thực.

"Mình đã nói chuyện này bao nhiêu lần rồi? Mà có lần nào anh chịu nghe em đây hả Alfred?" Matt lí nhí, tay siết chặt con gấu bông trắng, nó còn biết nói nữa. Kumajirou, hay là tên con gấu bông, là do Matt tạo ra chỉ vài tuần sau khi em rời khỏi viện. Chủ yếu để nó làm bạn với em khi Francis đi làm việc.

"Ai đó." Con gấu bông hỏi. "Matthew đây." Em nhẹ nhàng đáp, với vẻ bối rối, em vẫn chưa sửa thành công cái lỗi trong con chip của Kumajirou.

"Là lỗi của ảnh, không phải của anh." Alfred nói lớn, rồi uống thêm lon soda khác. Giờ trên sàn nhà lót thảm chỉ có bánh và những lon nhôm rỗng.

"Là lỗi của hai người, mon amour à." Francis chỉnh cái khăn quàng cổ cho ngay lại rồi ngồi xuống cạnh Mattie. Anh ta quàng tay qua vai Matt dù biết Alfred rất ghét như thế. Cậu liếc nhìn Francis cùng Matt rồi tiếp tục nhai bánh. Nếu cậu biết hôm nay tên này có ở nhà thì cậu đã không thèm đến. Hắn chỉ đưa ra những lời khuyên quái đản mà thôi.

"Alfred, nếu cậu chịu ngồi xuống lắng nghe Arthur một chút thì hai người sẽ đầm thắm như tôi với Matthieu thôi. Phải không, mon amour?" Nói rồi anh ta hôn lên má Matt một cái làm em đỏ chín cả mặt.

"Anh lại tính đưa lời khuyên kì quái gì nữa đây?" Alfred nhìn hai người họ, mà chủ yếu là Francis, với con mắt đỏ ngầu lên vì giận.

"Hôn cậu ta, làm lành với cậu ta. Dẫn cậu ta đi chơi, nói nhiều chuyện làm cho hai người hiểu nhau hơn…cuối cùng thì…." Anh ta ngân dài ra, nháy mắt để cho Alfred tự hiểu. Cậu bắt đầu liên hệ đến mấy tình tiết trong phim mà cậu xem. Cậu chưa bao giờ làm qua giới hạn là hôn nhau cả, mà họ chỉ mới hôn có một lần thôi. "Nếu cần thì một chút rượu cũng giúp ích rất nhiều." Francis cười.

"Tôi chưa có đủ tuổi uống rượu đâu." Alfred nói, mặt đỏ lên vì chuyện lúc nãy.

"Cậu không được thì Arthur được. Cậu ta rất dễ say, và đến chừng cậu sẽ dễ…" Anh ta lại kéo dài một lần nữa, thích thú nhìn gương mặt đỏ tươi của Alfred. Hai anh em họ khác nhau một số chỗ, như chiều dài mái tóc và tính tình, nhưng đều dễ ngượng như nhau. Và khi đó cả hai đều khiến tim cậu người Pháp phải run lên. Tất nhiên cậu không dại dột gì mà đụng vào nhóc người của tên người Anh dã man rợ đó. Và một điều không thể bàn cãi là Matthieu dù sao cũng dễ thương hơn tên này gấp bội.

Dù nói chuyện với Francis chẳng làm cậu vui lên được chút nào, nhưng dù sao cũng có Mattie làm bạn nên cậu cũng đỡ buồn. Matt là một người thật sự biết lắng nghe. Nhưng nhiều lúc em cũng hay bực bội với cậu. Em nói cậu suốt ngày bảo cậu khuyên, nhưng thực ra chẳng lần nào nghe em nói. Nhưng dù sao thì em cũng phải hiểu tâm trạng của Alfred một chút chứ, cậu đang buồn mà.

Ngồi một hồi, cậu đi về vì không chịu nôi bạn trai của em mình. Một tên cực kì sến súa và đưa ra toàn những ý kiến quái đản. Arthur nói cậu không nên gần con cóc nhiều quả là không sai mà. Nhưng không phải tất cả những ý kiến kì cục đó là không đúng. Francis nói phải, cậu và Arthur cần thật lòng với nhau hơn nữa. Chỉ duy nhất một điều cậu không chắc, họ sẽ nói chuyện với nhau đàng hoàng hay lại là một cuộc cãi nhau ỏm tỏi lần thứ n cộng.

Alfred dắt xe đạp ra, nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao rộng lớn đó, thật đẹp và lộng lẫy. Cậu chợt nghĩ, có phải thế giới này sinh ra chỉ để dành cho cậu không. Alfred chạy lòng vòng khu phố nhỏ, để cho cơn gió mát thổi vào gương mặt. Cậu cảm thấy chỉ cần chạy vòng quanh như thế này thôi cũng đủ làm cho cậu thư giãn đầu óc.

Cậu cầm cái điện thoại mới lên, đó là của Arthur tặng, cậu đang đợi tin của một người. Cậu không biết người đó đã bớt giận chưa…

* * *

Hôm nay là ngày Chủ Nhật. Trời trong xanh và chim hót trên những cành cao chào đón ngày mới. Nhưng vào những dịp cuối tuần thế này, ngày mới chỉ bắt đầu với cậu vào chín giờ thậm chí còn hơn thế. Cậu không phải là con chim sớm như những người khác trong nhà. Và cậu mừng là trong cái gia đình nhỏ này, không phải chỉ mình cậu là con sâu lười.

Tối qua Arthur đã về trước cậu, và anh trùm mền ngủ khi cậu mở cửa phòng bước vào. Sáng nay cũng như mọi ngày, cái mùi trà chui qua kẽ hở của cánh cửa, đánh thức Alfred dậy. Nghe tiếng nước chảy và tiếng lách cách của kim loại va vào nhau, cậu biết rằng cậu người Anh đã ra ngoài vườn và chăm sóc cho những khóm hồng. Anh cần gì phải trồng cho mắc công chứ, chỉ cần búng tay là anh đã có cả một bó hồng tươi xuất hiện trước mặt.

Kiku giờ chắc đang đọc báo ngoài đó cùng Arthur. Hai người lại đàm đạo với nhau về trà, từ phòng cậu cũng có thể nghe tiếng của họ. Vui thật, trong đầu của cậu giờ chỉ hiện ra hai ông già đang ngồi nói chuyện với nhau. Alfred vùi đầu vào gối khi nghĩ đến gương mặt tươi cười của anh khi ngồi nói chuyện với cậu người Nhật. Tại sao cậu không thể làm anh cười vui vẻ như thế. Tại sao lúc nào trước mặt cậu anh cũng bực bội cáu gắt? Cậu dễ ghét đến thế sao, đó là điều mà một anh hùng như cậu không thể nào chấp nhận được cả.

Mặt cậu đỏ lên và tự hỏi, nếu hôm nay cậu thức sớm một bữa thì có chết không? Cậu lật đật ngồi dậy, đáng răng súc miệng và vuốt tóc lại cho đàng hoàng. Cậu chạy vào nhà bếp tranh thủ pha tách cà phê rồi chạy ra vườn. Thậm chí cậu còn chưa mặc quần áo vào đàng hoàng. Đôi mắt cậu vẫn còn chưa quen với cái hơi ấm của ánh mặt trời buổi sáng. Tay chân cậu uể oải và khao khát muốn nằm xuống cái nệm êm ái đó.

Cậu cố lết ra vườn, để nhìn xem gương mặt bất ngờ pha chút vui sướng của cậu bạn trai khó tính khi thấy Alfred bắt đầu thay đổi. Cậu ngáp dài và hít thở cái không khí mát lạnh của buổi sáng, đối lập hoàn toàn với cái mùi hỗn tạp trong thành phố. Thức sớm cũng không phải không có lợi.

Những bông hoa hồng đỏ đang nở đỏ thắm khắp khu vườn. Alfred tự hỏi không biết đó là tự nhiên hay là do cậu người Anh buộc nó phải nở. Mùi hoa hồng thơm ngào ngạt xen lẫn cái mùi trà xanh thơm dìu dịu trong tách của Kiku, cùng với mùi trà chát có lẫn chút mùi cam của Arthur.

Arthur đang ngồi nói chuyện vui vẻ với Kiku. Cái mùi trà từ tách của cậu ấy cũng đủ làm cậu người Anh cảm thấy khoan khoái. Dù trà của cậu người Nhật có thơm thật, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy thích cái tách trà nóng hổi trong tay cậu hơn. Nó chát thật đấy, nhưng cũng giống như cuộc đời này, có đắng có ngọt, xen lẫn cái vị chan chát đó là mùi thơm nồng của cam Bergamote. Buổi sáng thế này mà nhìn hoa hồng nở nữa thì còn gì bằng.

Cậu bỗng giật mình, có tiếng bước chân cộng thêm cái mùi cà phê nồng, từ đâu bay ra. Cậu biết rằng tên Alfred không bao giờ dậy sớm như thế cả. Kiku cũng giật mình như cậu, nhưng cậu ấy nhanh chóng tươi cười vẫy tay chào Alfred từ xa.

"Alfred-san, ohayo." Cậu người Nhật lên tiếng.

"Yo, Kiku." Tên đó lên tiếng. Cậu ta vẫn còn chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn, đôi mắt vẫn còn lim dim và tay chân hình như không có sức. Cậu ta điều khiển cái ghế từ trong nhà bay ra ngoài vườn, bay ngay giữa Arthur và Kiku.

"Hôm nay chắc trời có bão." Arthur châm chọc. Cậu người Mỹ ngồi xuống, cái mùi cà phê làm cậu cảm thấy khó chịu. Nó dường như làm hỏng cảnh đẹp trước mặt cậu và Kiku. Con mèo lười từ trong nhà bước ra, ngồi trên đùi Kiku mà ngủ tiếp. Nó cũng không khác gì chủ nó hết, Arthur nghĩ. Cậu lại nhìn sang Alfred, cậu ta vẫn mặc cái áo thun cụt tay cùng với cái quần ngang đầu gối.

Hai người kia đang ngồi nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Kiku chuyền cho Alfred tờ báo đã được gấp lại, tay kia đang vuốt con mèo trắng nằm trên đùi. Con mèo rên lên từng tiếng kêu sảng khoái khi tay cậu ấy chạm vào những sợi lông trắng muốt ấy. Cậu cảm thấy mình như người thừa, cậu chỉ ngồi đấy nhâm nhi lấy cái mùi cam nồng đượm từ tách trà tỏa ra.

"Tối nay hai người có chương trình gì không?" Kiku hỏi, kéo Arthur ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình.

"Không." Arthur cùng Alfred đồng thanh nói. Hai người đỏ mặt nhìn nhau rồi quay đi hướng khác.

Kiku hiểu ra rằng thì ra hai người đã hết giận nhau rồi, họ là vậy đấy tối cãi nhau nhưng sáng lại nhanh chóng hòa hợp như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cậu lấy tay áo rộng che miệng lại. "Là vầy," cậu ta điềm đạm nói, "tối nay, tôi cùng Heracles-san đi thăm viện bảo tàng. Họ tổ chức trưng bày một số hiện vật của Hi Lạp cổ đại. Và cậu ấy muốn dẫn tôi đi xem cùng."

"Là vậy à," Alfred hỏi. "Có chuyện gì không Kiku?"

"Không, Alfred-san à." Kiku vẫy ngón tay để bình trà bay lên cao rồi rót thêm trong tách cậu chút trà nữa. "Chỉ là tối nay, hai cậu ở nhà chỉ có một mình thôi. Vì Ludwig-san cũng bận việc rồi."

"Lại là chuyện Tổng cục gì đó của cậu ta à?" Arthur vẫn không nhìn lên mà dán mắt vào tờ báo.

"Tôi không biết," Kiku nhún vai, lắc đầu.

Cũng gần hai tháng, và Ludwig thậm chí chưa nhận được những chỉ thị mới nào từ cơ quan cậu ta. Arthur nghi ngờ không biết họ có những âm mưu gì. Nếu chuyện nghiên cứu bất hợp pháp này để lộ ra ngoài thì sẽ dấy lên làn sóng từ những kể đối đầu, vì sự làm việc bất lực của những cơ quan chính phủ. Mặt khác, cậu lo sợ họ sẽ tiếp tục thực hiện những việc nghiên cứu ấy, đó là một món mồi béo bở, nếu khai thác nó sẽ có thể tăng sức mạnh quân sự một cách không ngờ tới được. Một đội quân mình đồng da sắt, chiến đấu mà không hề tốn một chút tiền của để sắm xe bọc thép hay súng đạn thì đúng là chỉ trong những bộ phim mới có.

Chẳng mấy chốc màn đêm cũng phủ lên thị trấn nhỏ, trong nhà hoàn toàn vắng lặng, chỉ có tiếng lật sách sột soạt của Arthur. Anh vẫn không thèm chú ý đến cậu, họ thậm chí cũng chẳng có một kế hoạch nào cho ngày cuối tuần này cả. Alfred không thể chờ được đến lúc hai người thực sự làm lành với nhau, mặt dù trong cậu biết được rằng Arthur đã không còn giận cậu nên mới nói móc như ban sáng.

"Anh còn giận tôi à?" Alfred đưa tay lên đỡ lấy cằm của anh để làm anh chú ý đến mình.

"Tôi không dám giận một anh hùng như cậu." Arthur gạt tay cậu ra, cúi mặt xuống nhìn chăm chăm vào cuốn sách toàn chữ. Tại sao mấy thứ nhàm chán này lại thu hút người yêu cậu cơ chứ? Một siêu anh hùng nhưng trong mắt anh cậu còn không bằng một cuốn sách cũ nát.

Cậu giựt lấy cuốn sách trong sự ngạc nhiên của cậu người Anh. "Làm ơn nhìn vào tôi một chút có được không?" Cậu nói với giọng nài nỉ, không, mà là ra lệnh. Anh hùng không cần phải van xin người khác. Anh dứt đôi mắt xanh như ngọc ấy ra khỏi những trang chữ, nhưng không thèm nhìn vào mắt của Alfred. Vậy mà cậu tưởng hai người đã hết giận nhau như mọi lần rồi chứ. "Tôi xin lỗi được chưa?"

Arthur quay qua nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên. Hai người họ tự giận nhau rồi lại làm lành chứ cậu chưa bao giờ nghe được câu "Tôi xin lỗi" phát ra từ miệng Alfred cả. Lần trước cậu và hắn giận nhau cũng như vậy, rồi sau đó hắn lôi cậu đi ra ngoài công viên mà không thèm hỏi han gì tới cậu cả. Và quả thật là Arthur thật sự không còn một chút giận dỗi nào nữa. "Sao?" cậu hỏi lại cho chắc chắn.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Môi cậu ấy bĩu ra như thể đứa con nít không có lỗi mà vẫn phải xin lỗi, đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Arthur biết nếu nhìn vào bầu trời trong đấy thì thể nào cậu cũng bối rối và đỏ mặt. Alfred tiếp, "Anh có thể hứa với tôi mà mình hẹn hò được một hôm ra trò không?"

"Hmm?" Cậu nhíu mày, cậu không hiểu ý Alfred muốn nói gì.

"Lần trước ấy, tôi với anh đi ăn rồi đi bộ trong công viên như anh nói ấy. Rồi chúng ta cũng cãi nhau. Rồi hôm thứ năm, tôi với anh đi ăn ở quán hamburger mình cũng cãi nhau." Cậu nhớ lại, mặt hồng lên một chút. "Lần này mình không ra ngoài mà hẹn ở nhà đi Arthur, được không?" Cậu nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh lá sáng lên dưới ánh đèn ấy, cậu bĩu môi ra một chút, cùng với hi vọng cuộc hẹn hò đặc biệt này sẽ giúp quan hệ họ tiến triển thêm một chút.

Arthur quay mặt đi, cậu không muốn nhìn vào đôi mắt và cái miệng đang bĩu ra của một tên nhóc mới mười chín tuổi. Cậu biết rằng mình sẽ mền yếu và đỏ mặt mỗi khi nhìn thấy nó. "Thôi, được rồi."

* * *

Cậu vất vả lắm mới lôi được cậu người Anh ra khỏi đống sách nhàm chán. Cậu xuống bếp làm chút bắp rang cho hai người, mặc dù cậu biết Arthur sẽ không ăn, trên tay cậu còn cầm thêm hai lon soda. Cậu muốn để họ có cảm giác như đang xem ở rạp. Alfred tắt hết đèn để căn phòng hoàn toàn chìm trong bóng tối.

Hôm nay họ sẽ không xem siêu anh hùng như mọi hôm. Cậu đang cầm trong tay đĩa DVD mới toang của Kiku đưa cho, đây là bộ phim mà Kiku nói rằng hay và thú vị nhất trong những bộ phim mà cậu từng xem. Cậu ngồi trên cái sa-lông êm ái, chuẩn bị tận hưởng từng chi tiết một trong bộ phim. Cậu không bao giờ nghi ngờ sự đánh giá của cậu bạn thân cả. Bạn thân, phải. Còn một người bạn mà cậu vẫn chưa tìm ra, thậm chí không ai trong đoàn biết mặt mũi của cậu ấy cả. Giá mà cậu biết được tin tức của cậu ấy thì hay biết mấy, siêu năng gì chứ, thậm chí cả tin tức của bạn mình cậu vẫn chưa tìm ra. Cậu hơi buồn một chút, nhưng sau khi nghe thấy tiếng phim cậu lại vui hẳn lên như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

Hai người ngồi đấy, ở hai đầu của sa-lông, trong ánh đèn phát ra từ cái tivi. Không ai nói với ai cậu nào, vì Arthur biết khi cậu bạn mình đã tập trung xem phim rồi thì không ai làm cậu ta phân tâm cả. Còn cậu thì giống như vật làm cảnh để làm cho cậu ta vui thôi. Nhiều lúc Arthur nghi ngờ không biết họ có quen nhau thật hay không? Cũng phải, chính bản thân cậu còn chối bay chối biến khi có người hỏi hai người phải là tình nhân không?

Phim bắt đầu hiện lên những cảnh rùng rợn, và cậu cảm thấy cái sa-lông đang run nhẹ. Và Arthur nghĩ đó là do Alfred đang run đùi mà thôi.

Bóng ma xuất hiện, mập mờ, mái tóc đen dài phủ tòan bộ gương mặt. Nhân vật nam chính không thấy được con ma đó đang đối diện trước mặt mình. Tiếng gíó luồn vào khe cửa, phát ra những tiêng u u, làm người ta nổi gai óc. Con ma từ từ tiến đến anh. Vợ anh cố gào thét nhưng không được. Con ma đó đặt môi mình lên môi anh, rốt cuộc anh cũng đã thấy nó rồi. Cái mùi thối rửa làm cậu phát nôn, những con ruồi cứ đậu trên mặt cậu, những con dòi đang tù từ chui lên từ người con ma đó. Thân thể của nó ngày càng mục rữa. Sau cái hôn, anh ói ra tòan là máu đen, trong miệng anh tòan dòi và ruồi nhặng, chúng bay ra làm anh đau đớn và kinh tởm bản thân mình.

Như để hòa chung vào cái không khí đáng sợ đó, từng cơn gió lạnh thổi vào làm Arthur lạnh sống lưng. Và những tiếng kêu lập cập phát ra ngày càng rõ ràng hơn.

"Ahhh." Có tiếng người hét thật lớn. Là Alfred. Cậu ấy đang ôm chặt lấy Arthur, vùi mặt vào trong cổ cậu, phà cái hơi thở nóng hổi vào làn da trần làm cậu cảm thấy một luồng hơi nóng đang lan tỏa khắp hai gò má. "A-Art-Arthur…" Cậu ấy đang run lên.

Arthur chỉ cười, giống như người anh đang nhìn thấy thằng em mình đang run sợ. Đó là chuyện làm Alfred ghét nhất. Anh giơ tay lên chuẩn bị vỗ vào đầu cậu mà an ủi. Cậu người Mỹ bĩu môi, cậu sợ thật đấy, nhưng tay nắm chặt lấy cái cổ tay của cậu thanh niên nhỏ người hơn. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào hai viên lục bảo. Cậu từ từ cúi xuống, thì thầm trước khi chạm vào môi Arthur. "Người yêu an ủi nhau không phải bằng cách vỗ đầu. Cách này tốt hơn này."

Đầu óc Arthur vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, đôi mắt cậu mở to rồi từ từ nhắm lại. Cậu để bản thân cảm nhận cái hơi ấm đang lan tỏa khắp người cậu, cảm nhận làn môi mềm đang dịu dàng quấn lấy môi cậu. Cậu thầm chửi rủa cái cơ thể yếu ớt của mình, cậu không bao giờ đủ sức để chống đỡ lại những cảm xúc quá bất ngờ và đẹp như thế. Cậu biết nếu lỡ Heracles và Kiku về kịp sẽ cười cậu mất, lúc đó cậu sẽ không biết chỗ nào mà trốn. Như bây giờ cũng có ba cô gái đang nấp đâu đó mà cười khúc khích.

Cậu từ từ dứt môi ra khỏi môi Alfred. Không thể chối cãi chuyện mặt cậu đang nóng bừng bừng và cậu đành quay mặt đi chỗ khác để cậu người Mỹ ngốc đó không cười mình. Tên đó lúc nãy giờ đến run cả lên giờ đang nhìn cậu cười toe toét.

Phải, cậu yêu cậu ta cũng chính vì nụ cười đó. Cũng vì cái ánh mắt xanh làm cậu nhớ đến vùng biển quê nhà biết bao nhiêu. Dù cậu biết sẽ có ngày nào đó Alfred sẽ bỏ mình như những người bạn gái trước đấy. Alfred hứa sẽ thành người hùng của cậu mãi mãi, nhưng cậu người Anh biết rằng không có gì là vĩnh cửu, nhất là tình yêu. Cậu đã đau nhiều lần rồi và cậu sợ phải bị tổn thương lần nữa. Chuyện này đối với cậu cũng như một ván bài vậy. Cậu có thể thắng gấp đôi hoặc là sẽ mất tất cả.

* * *

Trời tối trở nên lạnh hơn. Kiku và Heracles về cũng đã là gần mười giờ và hai người lập tức vào phòng đánh một giấc. Alfred nằm co ro trên cái giường lạnh lẽo, trong phòng chỉ có mình cậu mà thôi. Bóng cây ngoài kia đổ vào trong phòng với những hình thù kì hoặc làm cậu người Mỹ càng thêm sợ. Đồ đạc trong phòng như sách vở, bàn ghế cứ bay tứ tung cả lên. Khi cậu sợ, cậu sẽ không còn kiểm soát được ý nghĩ. Cậu cố gắng không hoảng loạn quá độ để con chim xanh không bay ra ngoài. Cậu cố gắng bắt mình không đến phòng Arthur, cầu xin anh cho ngủ chung. Cậu hứa làm anh hùng của anh mà, cậu không thể để mình hạ thấp mình trước anh được. Nhưng cuối cùng cậu vẫn không kiềm chế được cơn sợ hãi trong người.

Cậu trùm cái mền trắng lại, ôm cái gối dò bước trong hành lang tối om. Cậu không muốn mấy con ma (nếu có) nhìn thấy cậu run sợ thế này. Phòng Arthur cùng hành lang lại chỉ cách đó có vài bước nhưng cũng đủ làm cậu run cả lên. Cậu cắn lấy cái gối để át đi tiếng răng mình đánh vào nhau. Đôi mắt xanh ươn ướt cứ nhìn về phía trước, cậu sợ đến nỗi cứ tưởng tượng rằng sẽ có một con ma nữ hiện hồn lên và hôn vào môi cậu. Alfred cuối cùng cũng tiến tới được căn phòng của Arthur, cậu đẩy nhẹ cái cánh cửa gỗ nhìn vào trong cái màn đêm đen kịt trong phòng cậu người Anh.

Arthur giật mình khi nghe tiếng ken két vang lên, theo phản xạ cậu điều khiển những sợi dây gai bay xung quanh mình. Những cô tiên vẫn không hay biết chuyện gì, đang ngủ ngon trên gối của cậu. Thật sự cậu cũng không muốn phá hỏng giấc ngủ ngon của những người bạn nhỏ này.

"Ai đó?" Cậu gần như hét lên.

"A-Arthur, Alf-Alfred đây." Alfred vẫn còn run lập cập và chưa hết sợ thì có một sợi gai phòng qua làm xước mặt cậu. Hơi rát và cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi kim loại lẫn trong đấy.

Arthur với tay tới cây đèn ngủ, bật nó lên. Ánh sáng màu vàng ấm áp làm cho Alfred đỡ run hơn. Cậu chạy về phía chổ cậu người Anh đang ngồi, cái mền trùm lên đầu cậu rơi xuống đất. Cậu quàng tay qua cổ Arthur, giấu mặt vào trong đó. Cậu đã bớt sợ hơn nhiều lắm rồi. Ơn trời. Cậu có thể nghe tiếng người thanh niên kia đang rên rĩ vì cậu ôm cậu ta quá chặt.

"B-bỏ tay ra, Alfred." Arthur nói trong hơi thở đứt quãng. "Cậu vào đây làm cái quái gì thế hả?" Mặt Arthur đỏ lên vì tức giận, đôi mắt xanh lá bắt gặp những giọt nước mắt chực rơi trên má của Alfred. "Xin lỗi." Cậu lí nhí khi thấy má của Alfred đang bắt đầu rĩ máu.

"Artie, tôi sợ lắm, anh cho tôi ngủ với anh một đêm đi mà." Giọng của Alfred thì thầm, vùi gương mặt đầy những vết đỏ hồng vào cái gối trắng tươi.

"Kêu Kiku ấy, kêu bạn thân cậu ấy đó. Đừng có kêu tôi." Anh nói lắp bắp.

"Anh nói vậy mà nghe được sao. Anh là bạn trai tôi mà. Anh không ngủ với tôi thì ai ngủ đây." Cậu đỏ mặt, bĩu môi quay đi hướng khác. "Với lại Kiku thế nào cũng không cho tôi ngủ cùng."

"Vậy thì Heracles ấy? Cậu ta ngủ say thế chắc không có để ý gì đâu?" Arthur lại viện cớ, cậu bắt đầu mềm lòng khi thấy những giọt nước còn đọng lại trên mi. Cậu cũng muốn để cho cậu người Mỹ nhát gan này ngủ chung lắm. Nhưng bản thân cậu không quen ngủ tự nhiên trước mặt người khác. Lần trước chỉ là do cậu mệt quá nên mới nên mới gục vào vai Alfred mà ngủ.

"Cậu ấy hôi mùi mèo lắm. Sao anh vô tâm quá vậy?" Những giọt nước mắt đó sắp rơi xuống từ hai viên thủy tinh màu xanh dương nhạt.

"Thôi," cậu ngập ngừng, "vậy cậu ngủ ở bên giường Ludwig đi."Arthur chỉ tay lên cái giường ngăn nắp ở đối diện.

"Vậy thà tôi ngồi đây suốt đêm với anh còn hơn là sáng mai nghe Ludwig cằn nhằn. Cậu ta thế nào cũng hỏi tại sao cái giường vừa được dọn thẳng thóm lại nhăn nheo." Alfred giả giọng Ludwig rồi tiếp tục ôm gối, núp sau tấm vải trắng ấy. Arthur thề đã nghe thấy tiếng thút thít của cậu ấy. Anh hùng của cậu đây sao? Nhưng ít ra nhìn thấy cậu ta như thế này của cũng mát lòng.

Arthur cười mỉm chi, truê chọc Alfred. "Về phòng cậu đi, tôi nằm chung với cậu cho đến khi cậu ngủ, được không?"

Mặt Alfred sáng lên thấy rõ, bầu trời trong ánh mắt cậu ta không còn những làn mây mù nữa. Thế mới đúng là Alfred mà cậu quen. "Cũng được." Alfred cười thật tươi, cuối cùng sau mấy tháng trời cậu đã có thể ngủ chung với cậu người Anh, nhưng tại sao lại trong tình huống nhục nhã thế này nhỉ? Alfred tự nguyền rủa mình trong lòng, vì cậu biết nếu nói trong miệng thì Arthur sẽ nghe thấy và cười vào mặt cậu.

Arthur vố lấy cái gối êm, rồi đi ra cửa. Alfred đi theo sau, bàn tay run run nắm chặt lấy bàn tay kia. Chỉ có vài bước nhưng cậu lại run như thế, cậu không dám đưa đôi mắt xanh ấy nhìn trong màn đêm vô tận. Một lúc sau thì tới căn phòng của cậu, phòng cậu được thắp sáng bới tất cả đèn trong phòng, cậu mở từ cây đèn neon trên trần cho đến cây đèn ngủ.

"Cậu sợ đến như thế sao anh hùng?" Arthur cười khúc khích. Cậu ngồi phịch giường và nằm xuống ngay. Cậu đã mệt rồi, và ngày mai lại tiếp tục làm việc nữa. Cậu đợi Alfred nằm xuống rồi tắt hết đèn trong phòng.

Arthur nhắm mắt lại, còn Alfred thì kéo cái mền qua khỏi đầu. Arthur biết cậu sợ tối thế mà còn anh tắt đèn nữa. Cậu ôm chằm lấy Arthur, kéo anh vào lòng. Ấm và thơm thật đấy, cái mùi hoa hồng nồng xông vào mũi cậu giống như hôm trong tàu ngầm. Nó dịu dàng kéo cậu vào giấc ngủ, anh ở trong tay cậu thế này làm cậu không còn sợ gì nữa. Cậu nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mái tóc vàng lúc nào cũng rối bời của anh. Anh dường như tê cứng lại vì hành động đó. Tay anh đẩy cậu ra nhưng vì anh yếu hơn nên giờ vẫn còn ở trong vòng tay cậu.

Alfred dường như đã ngủ rồi, vòng tay cậu ta đã trở lên lõng ra. Gương mặt không lòng nét hoảng sợ như lúc nãy nữa. Alfred vẫn còn ngây thơ và chỉ sợ những thứ không có thật mà thôi. Thật là ngốc! Vậy mà suốt ngày cứ mong trở thành đại anh hùng bảo vệ cho cậu nữa chứ. Tay cậu dịu dàng lùa qua những lọn tóc màu vàng. Dần dần lướt xuống gương mặt non nớt đó, rồi cậu chú ý thấy một vết xước trên làn da trắng.

Cậu nhẹ nhàng kéo ngăn tủ đầu giường ra, điều khiển cho những cuốn sách truyện bay lên, mở cây đèn để ánh sáng chiếu vào. Cậu lấy miếng băng keo cá nhân mà Kiku để sẵn trong ngăn tủ ra. Nhẹ nhàng, cậu dán nó lên vết thương đã khô máu. Arthur cố gắng không làm cho cậu bé ngốc nghếch đó tỉnh giấc.

Cậu sít lại gần Alfred hơn, cậu đặt bàn tay lên vỗ vào đầu cậu ta, cứ như một người anh. Alfred ngốc nghếch không bao giờ biết cậu chỉ làm thế với cậu ta. Cậu cười mỉm khi ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt ngây thơ. Cậu ôm chặt Alfred vào lòng rồi thì thầm những câu mà khi cậu ta thức sẽ không bao giờ được nghe. Arthur vốn là một người kín đáo, không bao giờ biểu lộ tình cảm ra trước mặt những người mình yêu thương cả. Có lẽ cũng vì thế mà không bao giờ cậu có một người gọi là bạn thân.

Cậu định đứng lại về phòng thì miệng Alfred hé mở, cậu ta nói gì đó trong họng. Chắc là mớ, Arthur nghĩ. "Chắc anh thấy vọng về tôi lắm hả, Arthur?" Tay cậu ta đang sờ soạng lung tung, Arthur đưa tay ra để cậu ta nắm lấy. Chỉ là cậu ta đang mơ thôi mà. Cậu khẽ vuốt lên mái tóc vàng như ánh mặt trời đó, "Không sao, ngủ đi."

Suy nghĩ lại, cậu nằm xuống, một bàn tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy tay của Alfred. Cái mùi cà phê trong phòng của cậu ta thật là nồng, nhưng cũng khá thơm. Cũng không tệ như cậu nghĩ. Mắt cậu ngày càng nặng dần và rơi vào giấc ngủ.

Alfred mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy gương mặt của Arthur dưới ánh sáng của đèn đường. Anh ngủ rồi bỏ cậu một mình trong sợ hãi sao? Nãy giờ cậu vẫn chưa chợp mắt được. Ban đầu cậu nghĩ mình sẽ ngủ được, nhưng khi nghe những câu Arthur thì thầm. Cậu chỉ cố gắng nhịn cười để Arthur không bỏ đi, vì cậu biết nếu cậu người Anh biết chuyện mình bị nghe lén kiểu này chắc sẽ còn giận cậu hơn lần Alfred sỉ nhục mấy cái món khét lẹt đó.

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng gió thổi qua khe cửa tạo thành những âm thanh kì quái thì đã run bắn lên, núp vào trong lòng của Arthur, không dám mở mắt ra. Cậu chỉ dám nhìn Arthur qua khe mắt hẹp mà thôi. Cậu vòng tay qua cậu người Anh để ôm anh, cậu đưa tay lên vuốt tóc anh như anh làm lúc nãy. Chắc anh đã ngủ rồi. Mặt cậu đỏ lên, giá mà lúc nào anh cũng dịu dàng với cậu như thế này thì tốt quá.

Francis nói đúng, có lẽ họ nên thật lòng với nhau hơn nữa…


	12. Chapter 12

Xin lỗi vì để các cậu đợi lâu. *chấm nước mắt* Đây là một chap vui, cũng khá dài 9 trang A4. Tớ sẽ post chap 13 sau khi viết xong chap 16. S9ại khsai1 chap 17 sẽ có cảnh yaoi a... ^^

Paring: Spamano, GerIta

Chapter 12

Arthur, theo phản xạ, bước ra khỏi phòng ngủ, vào nhà tắm rồi thay đồ chuẩn bị cho ngày mới. Cậu thắt cà vạt cho ngay rồi bước vào nhà bếp pha trà sớm. Cậu muốn hít cái mùi thơm tho đó trước khi đi làm việc, cậu muốn nghe cái âm thanh leng keng của muỗng bạc gõ vào thành ly sứ. Nó giống như một bản nhạc chỉ dành riêng cho cậu thôi, và chỉ mình cậu mới cảm nhận nó được.

Cậu thấy mình đang ngồi trên ghế đẩu của nhà bếp. Ludwig vẫn chưa về, nhưng cậu không quan tâm lắm đến tên đó. Kiku đang ngồi trước mặt cậu đọc báo. Như thường ngày trên đùi cậu ta là con mèo trắng muốt. Còn ngồi cạnh bên cậu ấy là cậu người Hi Lạp đang dựa lên vai mà tiếp tục giấc ngủ.

Cậu nhìn quanh, trong nhà vẫn còn thiếu một người, Alfred. "Alfred vẫn chưa thức sao, Kiku?" Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt ly trà xuống rồi đón tờ báo trên tay cậu bạn. Hôm nay cũng chẳng có tin gì đặc biệt, một số nơi lũ lụt, còn một số nơi cháy rừng, một vụ thảm sát ở bang nào đó diễn ra ngày hôm kia trên đất nước này. Cậu khịt mũi, thế giới này đang ngày càng loạn, và cả con người cũng chẳng thể kiểm soát được nó.

Cậu cử động vai một chút, tối qua tên Alfred cứ dựa đầu vào đó làm sáng nay cậu không thể nào đưa tay lên xuống bình thường được. Kiku cười hiền rồi nhìn cậu dò hỏi, "Trong anh mệt mỏi quá, Arthur-san?"

"À, tại tối qua tay tên Alfred cứ đè lên đấy." Arthur vung tay ra cho đỡ mỏi.

"Sao?" Kiku la lớn làm Heracles giật mình còn con mèo thì phóng nhanh qua đùi cậu chủ kia. "Hai cậu đã ngủ chung rồi sao?" Mặt Kiku chín đỏ lên, giấu mặt đằng sau những tờ báo quảng cáo. "Hai người đã làm gì đó rồi sao?"

"Làm gì?" Mặt Arthur cũng đỏ lên theo vì cậu người Nhật. "Chúng tôi có làm gì đâu." Arthur chưa kịp giải thích thì Alfred bước vào.

"Yo, Kiku, Artie." Cậu ta vẫy tay, gãi cái đầu tóc rối bù xù.

Mặt Kiku càng đỏ hơn khi cậu ấy nhìn vào vết thương đã được băng lại trên mặt Alfred. "Rồi tôi hiểu, tôi hiểu mà, Arthur-san."

"Hiểu gì vậy, Kiku." Alfred ngay thở hỏi, gãi đầu gãi tai.

"Cậu tự mà hiểu lấy đi chứ." Kiku trả lời rồi kéo tay Heracles đi ra khỏi bàn. "Chúng ta trễ học rồi, đi thôi, Heracles-san."

Alfred nhìn sang Arthur nhún vai, tỏ vẻ không hiểu mấy. Cậu nhìn lên đồng hồ, rồi chộp lấy miếng sanwich trên bàn, khoác cái áo bomber quen thuộc và chạy biến đi theo hai người bạn của mình. Cậu cũng chẳng thiết tha đi học là mấy, nhưng nếu ở nhà có một mình thì thật tình không thể nào chịu nổi. "Đợi tớ với Kiku." Cậu gọi người bạn của mình giờ đang đứng ở đối diện bắt xe buýt.

* * *

"Germany, anh chở em đi đâu đó, ve?" Câu bé tóc nâu đang ngồi nghịch cái thập tự sắt mà cậu người Đức treo trên xe.

"Đi gặp anh cậu, ở đây thì kêu tôi bằng Ludwig cũng được." Ludwig vừa lái xe vừa nói. "Mà cậu có thể ngồi yên giúp tôi được không?" Cậu dùng tay kia giữ chặt cậu thanh niên nhỏ người hơn.

"Ý anh là anh Lovino sao ạ?" Feliciano ré lên trong vui sướng, đôi mắt nâu sáng rực lên. Trông cậu ấy cứ như một đứa trẻ được người lớn cho quà. "Mà em không nhớ nhiều về chuyện hồi nhỏ. Em nhớ rằng ông nội nhận nuôi em khi em mới được một tuổi, và ông kể em còn một người anh nữa, anh ấy được cô nhận nuôi. Giờ anh ấy khỏe không hả anh, ve?" Giọng Feliciano có chút chùng xuống khi nhớ về anh mình. Cậu lấy một tấm hình cũ mèm trong ví ra.

Ludwig có thể thấy rõ một người đàn ông mái tóc hung đỏ, tay bế một bé trai khoảng mấy tháng tuổi. Đứa bé đang ngủ ngon lành trên tay cha nó. Người phụ nữ đứng cạnh có tóc dài màu nâu nhạt, ẵm một bé trai đang khóc và có một sợi tóc quăn ra phía bên trái, cậu nghĩ đó là Lovino. Trông lúc nhỏ cậu ta cũng đã cáu gắt như bây giờ vậy. Khi gặp cậu là cậu ta phải chửi rủa vài câu mới hả giận.

Nhìn hai anh em họ sắp sum họp mà cậu người Đức đâm ra buồn. Cậu vẫn chưa nhận Gilbert làm anh mình, dù có lẽ hơn chín mươi phần trăm đó là sự thật. Nhà của Antonio cũng gần đây, họ sống ở vùng ngoại ô giống như nhóm của Ludwig. Ở vùng này sẽ tốt cho sức khỏe cũng như những giác quan của những người như họ.

Chiếc xe dừng lại trước một căn nhà nhỏ, phía trước trồng rất nhiều cà chua. Có vài cây đã cho trái đỏ rực, giống như những đèn lồng màu đỏ. Một người đội nón rơm thấp thoáng trong vườn, đứng lên và vẫy tay với cậu. Ludwig nhìn kĩ thì đó là cậu người Tây Ban Nha.

"Halo." Cậu ta vẫy tay chào. Nếu ra đón hai người là Lovino thì cậu đã lĩnh của cậu ta vài xô nước rồi. Antonio bước chân sáo ra chào đón hay người bạn từ xa đến. "Là Ludwig à? Còn người này…" Đôi mắt xanh lá lộ rõ vẻ ngạc nhiên. "Một bé Lovi~ nữa á. Mấy cậu đã phát triển thành công kĩ thuật nhân bản vô tính rồi à? Thậm chí còn dễ thương hơn Lovi nữa."

"Ve~"

"Không đây là-" Ludwig giải thích, nhưng chưa kịp thì họ đã giật mình vì tiếng hét phát ra từ trong nhà.

"Antonio Carriedo, anh làm cái gì đó." Tiếng cửa đập vào tường thật mạnh, một người có gương mặt y hệt Feliciano bước ra. Cũng ngay lúc đó, một dòng nước đang bao quanh cổ Antonio. "Tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, không có đón cái tên khoai tây đó vào nhà, chigi. Anh muốn bị tôi cắt đầu hay sao hả?"

Antonio vẫn tươi cười, giống như thể cậu người Ý kia chỉ dọa cậu thôi. "Xem này, Lovi~. Cậu này y hệt em luôn này."

Antonio tránh ra để Lovino có thể nhìn thấy người em song sinh của mình. Feliciano lập tức chạy tới ôm chầm người anh gần mười chín năm rồi không gặp. Hai tay vòng qua cổ anh, cố ép chặt anh trai vào lòng để cảm nhận lấy hơi ấm của anh mình. Đôi mắt nâu long lanh trong dòng nước mắt. Còn Lovino cũng hạ cột nước xuống, dòng nước không còn được điều khiển nữa, lập tức rơi xuống làm ướt cả vai áo Antonio. Cậu người Tây Ban Nha chả nói gì ngoài lau dòng nước mắt đang chảy ra.

"Cậu là ai?" Lovino đẩy cậu em ra. "Buông tôi ra coi, đồ khốn."

"Anh sao vậy? Em là em anh này." Feliciano gần như ré lên. Cậu ôm anh mình lần nữa trong khi mặt của người anh đang đỏ bừng lên cố gắng đẩy cậu thanh niên đang ôm chặt lấy mình ra.

"Đấy là người mà tôi đã nhắc với cậu-." Ludwig xen vào, mong rằng cậu thanh niên khó tính ấy sẽ chấp nhận.

"Ta không có hỏi ngươi, tên khoai tây chết tiệt." Lovino hét lên.

Cuộc giằng co kết thúc khi Antonio nắm tay cậu em dẫn vào nhà. Trong nhà bày biện toàn những thứ có màu đỏ như cà chua. Và điều đặc biệt là trong phòng khách không có mùi gì khác ngoài mùi pizza thơm ngào ngạt, hòa cùng với mùi súp cũng từ cà chua nốt. Cũng không có gì thay đổi mấy, giống như ngày đầu họ gặp nhau. Vẫn lộn xộn, vẫn có mùi mồ hôi từ quần áo dơ lâu ngày không giặt. Còn sàn nhà thì đầy bụi cứ như chưa bao giờ được quét vậy. Với một người ưa ngăn nắp như Ludwig, cậu đành phải lắc đầu ngao ngán.

"Anh tên là Antonio Carriedo, bạn của Lovino." Antonio chìa tay ra bắt lấy tay cậu em người Ý.

"Chào anh ạ," cậu lễ phép, "tên em là Feliciano Vargas."

"Aw, em ngoan quá Feli~." Anh quay qua cậu người Đức. "Chúng tôi đang nướng pizza, cậu ăn không Ludwig." Antonio nói với giọng vui vẻ, và dường như là có nhịp điệu trong ấy. Ludwig lắc đầu từ chối, mặt cậu tối sầm lại khi bắt gặp ánh mắt đầy sát khi của Lovino. Đôi mắt xanh lá ấy cứ như muốn xâu xé cậu ra.

"Anh ơi, em không ngờ có ngày anh em mình gặp nhau. Ve~" Feliciano nói.

"Tại sao tôi phải tin cậu chứ?" Lovino chống chế. Trong khi Antonio rót những ly đầy dung dịch mà đỏ thắm, trang trí lên đó vài lát cà chua nữa.

Antonio nhìn người từng là "vật thí nghiệm" của mình cười, như thể cậu ấy quá hiểu rõ người người đứng trước mặt mình. Ngay khi bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh lá đang nhìn mình với vẻ dịu dàng, Lovino lập tức quay gương mặt chín đỏ và phụng phịu như trái cà chín đi. Cậu người Tây Ban Nha biết rằng Lovino ước ao có một gia đình hạnh phúc, có thêm một người cho em quan tâm. Nhưng em quá sợ hãi khi phải đối diện với những cảm xúc thật của mình, và em luôn tỏ ra bất mãn đối với những người xung quanh, kể cả Antonio.

Qua những năm bị nhốt trong cái phòng kín chật chội, em đã không còn tin tưởng ai được nữa. Cậu biết em quan tâm mình lắm. Điều khó khăn nhất là bày tỏ với cậu người Ý là bày tỏ chuyện đó với cậu, em chỉ biết la hét và mắng cậu thôi. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì Antonio cũng biết em là một đứa trẻ ngon hiền. Và cậu biết, mình cũng quý Lovi lắm, còn quý hơn một người em trai nữa.

"Nhìn cái gì hoài vậy hả tên khốn." Em hét lên. Phải nói chuyện như thế mới là phong cách của Lovino.

Cậu ngồi xuống cạnh Ludwig, chuyền cho vị khách dĩa bánh pizza nóng hổi cùng ly nước cà chua. "Em ở lại chơi đi, Feli. Lovi~ luôn muốn có một đứa em trai dễ thương như em vậy đó. Từ ngày đầu nghe Ludwig nói, Lovi~ đã rất muốn gặp em rồi." Antonio nhìn Lovino rồi nhìn sang Feliciano cười dịu dàng.

"Ta có nói thế đâu." Rồi cậu lại quay đi một lần nữa khi thấy ánh mắt mừng rỡ của Feliciano.

Cậu em siết chặt lấy tay anh mình. "Anh có thể, có thể đưa em đi thăm phòng anh được không?" Ánh mắt của Feliciano long lanh làm người ta khó mà từ chối được. Điều Lovi biết rằng mình đã gặp đứa em song sinh, em ấy hiền hơn và dễ thương hơn gấp bội. Em là bạn thân của tên khốn mà cậu ghét ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Cậu cảm thấy vui nhưng cũng chút bối rối. Cậu bối rối không biết xử sự sao với đứa em này, cậu không biết nên làm gì ngoài việc ngồi đây cứ cáu bẩn và trút giận vào tên Antonio cùng Ludwig, và cả đỏ mặt nữa chứ.

"Em cứ tự nhiên nhá Feli." Antonio cười hiền, "nếu thích thì em cứ ở với tụi này vài hôm cũng được."

"Anh Ludwig có thể ở đây được không ạ, ve?" Feliciano nhìn Antonio rồi nhìn sang Ludwig. Trong lúc đó, Lovino lắc đầu ra hiệu với cậu bạn, cậu không muốn phải đối mặt với tên khoai tây đó suốt hơn mười sáu tiếng một ngày đâu.

Antonio tất nhiên là không thể từ chối khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt và nụ cười ngây thơ của em ấy. Điều cậu phải công nhận rằng Feli dễ thương hơn Lovi gấp bội. Cậu ước gì hai anh em nhà ấy cứ sống bên cạnh cậu mãi thế thì giống như thiên đường chốn trần gian. Đi đâu cũng dắt hai em theo, chắc là người ta phải ngưỡng mộ cậu mất. Cậu cười tủm tỉm một mình, cậu tưởng tượng thấy gương mặt thèm thuồng của tên Francis thôi cũng đã đủ vui rồi. Hôm đi chơi cậu ta cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào Lovi mãi, trong khi bên cạnh đã có một em Matthew hiền lành.

"Tên khốn Antonio, trả lời em ta đi chứ." Tiếng hét của Lovino lôi cậu ra khỏi giấc mộng đẹp. Cậu lắc đầu, rũ sạch những suy nghĩ bậy bạ đó đi. "À, xin lỗi, hai cậu cứ ở lại tự nhiên nhá, sẽ rất vui, amigo nhỉ?"

Feliciano lập tức ôm chầm lấy Antonio mà không có lý do gì, "Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm, Antonio." Khi nhìn thấy cảnh đó mặt Lovino đỏ lên trong khi bụng cậu cảm giác như có hàng ngàn con kiến bò vậy. Cậu muốn chạy tới đấy lôi đứa em ngây thơ đấy ra khỏi tên Antonio.

Mặt cậu người Tây Ban Nha đỏ lên, mắt cậu lại bắt đầu mơ màng đến một tương lai đẹp hơn bây giờ. "Ờ, ờ, không có gì đâu mà."

Lovino túm lấy cổ tay em mình, lôi em đi vào hành lang chật hẹp. Cậu vẫy ngón tay, một bong bóng nước không rõ từ đâu bay đến, chụp vào đầu cậu thanh niên lớn tuổi hơn đang mơ mộng. "Ngươi mà còn suy nghĩ bậy bạ nữa thì đừng trách ta."

Mắt Antonio mở to. Bàn tay cậu quơ trong không trung, cố gắng tìm một chút trong khí. Cậu ta lắc đầu ra hiệu với Lovino, những bong bóng thoát ra từ miệng cậu ta ngày càng nhiều hơn. Mặt cậu ngày càng tái mét, trong khi Ludwig cứ hét lên với Lovino bảo cậu dừng lại. Gương mặt của cậu người Đức cũng trắng nhợt chả kém gì Antonio. Còn Feli, cậu em vừa mới nhận lại cậu, hết níu áo của cậu, và dường như khóc thét lên khi nhìn thấy tên Tây Ban Nha bị như thế. Thật ra đây cũng là cảnh diễn ra thường này ở nhà Carriedo, tên Antonio chọc tức cậu, còn Lovino thì cứ hành hạ hắn như thế.

Một lúc sau, cậu vẫy ngón tay khiến cho bóng nước vỡ ra. Nước bắn khắp nơi trên sàn đầy bụi và những vết ố màu đỏ giống cà chua. Lovino mở cửa phòng cuối hành lang, chờ Feliciano bước vào theo cậu. Cậu người Ý nhanh chóng đi theo anh mình, còn Ludwig thì thở phào, ngồi phịch xuống cái sa-lông. Antonio nằm uể oải trên sàn, không một chút động đậy. Feliciano và Ludwig lần nữa phải xanh tái cả mặt mày, cậu em lập tức chạy đến lay Antonio, nhưng anh ta vẫn không trả lời.

Lovino không hề động đậy, mặc dù trong lòng cậu cảm thấy rất lo lắng, như cậu cũng nhìn thấy cảnh này quen rồi. Chắc hắn ta lại giả chết mà dụ cậu nữa chứ gì, cậu không dễ mắc bẫy thế đâu. Lần trước, Antonio cũng thế và cậu hô hấp nhân tạo cho hắn. Hắn nhân lúc đó đè cậu xuống, hôn lên môi cậu. Môi hắn mềm và đầy nước, lúc đó cậu kiềm chế mình lại và chạy vào phòng. Lần này cũng vậy thôi, và cậu quyết định cách tốt nhất là cứ đứng đây. Hắn chán thì thể nào cũng đứng lên.

Ludwig lập tức đỡ cậu người Tây Ban Nha nằm ngửa ra. Cậu ấn tay trên lồng ngực Antonio để cậu ta tống nước ra ngoài. Cậu cúi xuống, hít một hơi dài rồi hà hơi thổi ngạt cho cậu ấy. Mỗi giây mỗi phút đều rất quan trọng với Antonio lúc này. Lovino lần này thật tình rất quá đáng. Cậu ấy cũng giống người em trai ngốc của mình vậy, luôn là trung tâm của sự rắc rối.

* * *

"Buông tên khốn đó ra, đồ khoai tây." Cậu ta hét lên gần như khóc. Ludwig thật sự không hiểu, chính cậu cứu Antonio khỏi tử thần mà. Bằng các giác quan thính nhạy của mình, Ludwig biết rằng cậu ta sắp dùng một bong bóng nước tấn công cậu như lúc nãy. Cậu dùng tấm kính trong suốt đỡ lấy bong bóng nước trong suốt. Nó vỡ tan tành, những giọt nước theo tấm kính mà rơi xuống sàn nhà gỗ.

"Tôi đang cứu cậu ta, cậu làm gì vậy. Muốn Carriedo chết hay sao?" Ludwig nhìn Lovino với ánh mắt dường như có lửa. Rồi cậu lập tức quay qua tiếp tục cứu Antonio. Cậu ta dường như đã bắt đầu có hơi thở trở lại. Nước bắt đầu tràn từ miệng của Antonio ra, Ludwig ấn lên lồng ngực và hà hơi thổi ngạt thêm vài lần nữa.

Lovino cảm thấy lòng mình cứ như lửa đốt mỗi khi nhìn thấy môi tên Ludwig đặt lên môi Antonio. Mà tại sao cậu phải tức chứ, tên Tây Ban Nha ngốc đó chỉ coi cậu là một đứa em trai mới lớn không hơn không kém. Cậu cố gắng tấn công tên Ludwig buộc hắn phải buông Antonio ra, nhưng tất cả điều thất bại. Tấm kính lóng lánh ánh bạc đó ngăn cản những cái bong bóng nước đang bay tới Ludwig. Cậu không dùng bóng nữa, cậu dùng những cột nước thật sắc bén luồn lách qua từng tấm khiên trong suốt. Cậu muốn cắt khoai ra thành từng mảnh nhỏ, nhưng cũng không thành công. Cậu ghét khả năng của mình, chúng thật quá vô dụng.

Tiếng nước chảy trên sàn lộp bộp hòa cùng tiếng hét của Feliciano. Cậu không thể làm gì ngoài việc chạy tới và níu áo anh mình lại. Cậu biết mình thật bất lực trước những cảnh đánh nhau như thế này.

Mắt Antonio bắt đầu chớp một chút. Cậu ngồi bật dậy, tiếp tục ho ra nước. Lúc nãy cậu suýt chút nữa là đã chết rồi, cậu nhìn thấy mình đứng ở một cánh đồng cà chua. Đập vào mắt cậu là một cánh cửa thật lớn. Ông bà cha mẹ cậu đều đứng đấy, bảo cậu hãy về đi, đừng đến đây. Nhưng thật sự cậu muốn sống chung với họ, trên cánh đồng đầy ấp cà thế này. Và rồi cậu hiểu rằng nếu cậu ở đây thì Lovi chắc sẽ buồn lắm, nên cậu đi ra khỏi đấy. Ngồi cạnh cậu đây là Ludwig, mặt cậu ta có vẻ nghiêm nghị như nhẹ nhõm.

"Này, này cười lên đi, Ludwig." Cậu vỗ vào vai cậu người Đức. Còn cậu ta chỉ biết nhìn cậu mà lắc đầu. Feli chạy đến ôm chầm lấy cậu và lẩm bẩm vì đó về chuyện cậu vẫn còn sống. Trong khi Lovino vẫn cứ đứng đấy. Trông em như muốn khóc, đôi mắt xanh ấy như mờ đi vì những dòng nước.

"Sao thế, Lovi~." Cậu hỏi rồi đẩy Feli ra, đi tối chỗ người anh mặc dù đầu óc cậu vẫn còn quay mòng mòng. Cơ thể cậu dường như không sức, nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng lê những bước chân uể oải đến chỗ Lovi. Cậu vịn tay vào tủ sách để mình không ngã. Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng sắp tiến tới được tới chỗ cậu cậu người Ý khó chịu đang đứng. Nhưng trước khi đến được đó thì đôi chân không tuân theo ý chủ nhân nó nữa. Cậu suýt ngã xuống nếu không có bàn tay kia đỡ cậu.

"Không sao chứ tên ngốc?" Là Lovi đang đỡ lấy cậu, thường em không bao giờ có những biểu hiện quan tâm cậu như thế này.

"Không sao. Chỉ hơi nhức đầu chút xíu thôi. Tí nữa là anh không còn gặp em nữa rồi Lovi~!" Cậu ôm chầm lấy người em, muốn cảm nhận lấy hơi ấm tỏa ra từ lúc này. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt môi lên gò má đang đỏ ửng lúc đó, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì thì em đã đẩy cậu ra. Hơi thất vọng một chút nhưng đó là cách mà em biểu hiện tình cảm của mình.

"Bỏ ta ra tên khốn." Rồi em chạy vào phòng khóa cửa lại. Cậu chỉ đứng đằng sau cánh cửa đấy mà cười thôi. Nếu bây giờ mà cậu xông vào thì sẽ lãnh thêm một quả bóng nữa. Và cậu biếtmình không thể chịu nỗi quả thứ hai đâu.

* * *

Lovino nằm xuống giường cố gắng giấu những giọt nước mắt đang chực rơi. Cậu không muốn ai nhìn thấy cậu yếu đuối cả, kể cả Antonio. Cậu buộc mình đừng nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì về anh ta cả, cậu biết giờ này đầu óc mình cần thư giãn, chứ không phải tự kéo lo lắng vào mình. Và thêm vào đó mỗi lần cậu nghĩ về anh thì không bao giờ có kết cục tốt đẹp cả, nếu cậu không làm ngã tủ sách thì cũng là bình hoa.

Cậu ngước mặt nhìn lên cái trần nhà đã bong vôi ra từng mảnh. Căn nhà này là mái ấm đầu tiên cậu có kể từ khi thoát ra khỏi cái đảo đấy. Người đó lấy tiền dành dụm của mình ra mua cho họ căn nhà này. Người đó còn đổi tên chưa không phải lấy tên là Antonio Carriedo để tránh bị truy đuổi. Và anh cũng là người đặt cho cậu cái tên Lovino này, cho cậu cảm giác mình là một con người thật sự chứ không phải là một con chuột bạch để đem ra thí nghiệm. Anh cho cậu thấy cái thế giới mà cậu chỉ dám mơ tới, anh dạy cậu trồng cà, nấu các món từ cà…

Cậu tự cốc vào đầu mình vì lại nhớ về anh.

Cậu biết mình không thể nào thôi nghĩ về tên suốt ngày chỉ có mùi bùn đất và cà chua đó.

Họ vẫn sống những ngày vui vẻ ngoài khu vườn nhỏ toàn rau quả đó, cho đến một ngày tên khoai tây đó đến. Ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, cậu đã không ưa hắn rồi. Cậu có cảm giác không may khi gặp hắn, có vẻ như hắn sẽ cướp Antonio của cậu đi mất. Hắn đến và đem cho cậu thông tin về em mình. Có lẽ cũng không tệ nhưng cậu cảm giác là như thế thay đổi cuộc đời cậu. Không còn cảm giác bình yên chút nào cả, cảm giác đó giảm dần một chút khi lần đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy nụ cười của đứa em trai thất lạc. Dù thế nó vẫn còn vây lấy cậu không buông…

Nhưng cậu hiểu đó không phải là lí do duy nhất mà mình đối xử lí với Antonio như thế. Cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu khi Antonio cứ đối xử tốt với Feliciano như thế. Cậu ghét cái gương mặt hí hửng khi cậu em ngây thơ ôm lấy anh. Cậu ghét cái cách anh đồng ý để cho Ludwig ở lại đối mặt với cậu suốt cả ngày. Tên ngốc đó không hề nghĩ cho cậu chút nào cả.

* * *

Feliciano nghe lời Antonio không bước vào phòng anh mình cho đến khoảng một tiếng sau. Cậu gõ lên cánh cửa bằng gỗ và đứng đợi một chút trước khi tiếng anh mình hét lên.

"Tên khốn để cho ta yên!"

"Là em đây, anh hai." Feliciano từ tốn nói. "Anh cho em vào được không, ve~."

Lovino ngồi dậy, mở cửa cho em mình. Dù em thân với tên khoai tây đó nhưng dù gì đó cũng là em cậu. "Vào đi." Cậu vẫn không nhìn vào mặt em.

Feliciano ngước nhìn khắp cả căn phòng nhỏ, trông nó chẳng khác gì với phòng, chỉ có điều nó không có những vũng nước to tướng dưới sàn. Cậu ngồi phịch xuống cái giường đơn trải drap trắng, anh hai cậu vẫn chưa xếp mền lại cho ngay ngắn. Xung quanh là những giấy dán tường đã cũ và bong ra, còn trần nhà thì cũng chẳng khá hơn. Những mảng vôi đang bong ra. Trên bức tường toàn là những bức tranh vẽ hình cà chua ở đủ các góc độ. Có lẽ ban đầu cậu cảm thấy khó chịu khi nhìn khắp nơi điều là cà chua, nhưng sau đó cậu nghĩ nó cũng khá dễ thương đấy chứ.

Trong phòng bức hình chụp duy nhất đang để ở đầu giường. Cậu cầm nó lên, điều đầu tiên đập vào mắt cậu là nụ cười hiền của anh Antonio. Đầu anh đanh đội cái nón rơm, mặt dính đầy bùn, còn tay thì ôm chặt lấy giỏ cà chua đỏ thắm. Còn anh cậu cũng chẳng thua gì, đầu anh cũng đội mũ rơm như thế, tay áo xắn lên, vai cũng đang đeo một cái giỏ. Cậu cười thầm vì nghĩ trong đó cũng là cà chua. Anh Antonio vòng một tay qua anh Lovino, mặt anh hai quay qua chổ khác chứ không hướng về ống kinh như anh Tây Ban Nha. Nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ thấy những vệt đỏ hồng trên má anh. Điều khiến cậu ngạc nhiên nữa, đó là khác với những bức hình treo trên tường, khung hình này không hề có một hạt bụi nào.

"Hình này dễ thương quá, ve." Cậu đưa tấm hình lên cười với anh mình.

"Em vào có chuyện gì?" Anh đang ngồi bên kia góc giường, không thèm đối mặt với cậu. Mà chỉ hướng đôi mắt xanh lá ra ngoài cửa sổ, có lẽ anh đang ngắm những luống rau xanh ngoài đấy.

"Không, em chỉ muốn nói chuyện chút thôi. Mình cũng cần hiểu nhau thêm phải không ạ?" Cậu nói, cố gắng tìm một chút logic trong câu của mình. Ludwig thường bảo rằng cậu nói chuyện chẳng hề có đầu đuôi gì cả.

"Vậy em muốn tìm hiểu chuyện gì chứ?" Lovino hỏi, giọng anh có chút tức giận như thể cậu đang xâm phạm vào không gian riêng tư của mình. Nhưng cậu không hiểu, họ là anh em mà, hơn lại là sinh đôi nữa, thế thì đâu có chuyện gì phải giấu nhau phải không.

"Em tự giới thiệu trước nhá. Em tên là Feliciano Vargas. Em năm nay mười chín tuổi. Màu yêu thích của em là đỏ, trắng, xanh lá. Còn món ăn ưa thích của em là pasta. Pasta có nhiều loại, và em thích tất cả chúng ạ." Cậu dừng lại một chút theo dõi nét mặt của anh mình. "Sở thích của em là nấu ăn, đặc biệt là pasta. Ngoài ra em còn thích vẽ nữa." Cậu cười như tín hiệu cho anh bắt đầu.

Lovino ngập ngừng, cậu không thích chơi những trò giới thiệu thế này. Nhưng khi cậu định quay qua, bảo rằng cậu sẽ không làm cái chuyện ngu ngốc đó thì lại bắt gặp ánh mắt tò mò của mình. Và cậu biết mình không thể nào cưỡng lại đôi mắt nâu đó. "Lovino, có lẽ là Lovino Vargas. Món anh ưa thích à…" Cậu chống cằm suy nghĩ, "chắc là pizza và súp cà chua." Rồi cậu lại ngẩng mặt lên trần suy nghĩ về sở thích của mình, cậu không chắc mình có sở thích gì. "Chắc là ăn hiếp tên ngốc đó và làm vườn."

Feliciano nhìn anh mình với vẻ ngạc nhiên, cậu thực sự không hiểu tại sao anh có sở thích kì lạ như vậy. Tất nhiên là trừ làm vườn ra, cậu nghĩ hòa cùng thiên nhiên sẽ rất là vui. Cậu ước sau này có thể dành đủ tiền mua một khu vườn nhỏ và ở nơi đấy, cậu có thể sống vui vẻ cùng anh mình, anh Antonio và cả với Ludwig nữa. Cậu thực sự mong chờ đến ngày đó. "Thế ước mơ của anh là gì?" cậu hỏi, rồi lập tức trả lời câu hỏi đó cho anh mình nghe. "Để em nói trước nhá anh hai, em muốn có thể sống chung cùng với anh, anh Antonio và cả Ludwig. Chúng ta sẽ sống trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ có khu vườn như thế này, một bên chúng mình trồng cà chua, bên kia em muốn trồng thật nhiều loại hoa-"

"Khoan đã," Lovino cắt ngang, cậu nhìn thấy sự thích thú trong đôi mắt đó lần nữa. Cậu hiểu rằng không nên cắt ngang trong lúc này, như thật sự cậu không chấp nhận được chuyện trong khi hai anh em nói chuyện lại có tên Ludwig xen vào giữa. "Tên Ludwig, em đừng có nhắc hắn trước mặt anh có được không?" Cậu lại giẫn dỗi quay đi.

Feliciano bĩu môi, cậu thật sự không nghĩ mình đã làm sai chút nào. "Thôi mà anh, anh Ludwig là người tốt mà." Cậu nhớ lại những chuyện mà cậu người Đức đã làm cho cậu. Mặc dù cậu cứ như một của nợ cứ làm phiền Ludwig nhưng anh không bao giờ chán ghét cậu cả. Cậu tin rằng nếu Lovino trong tình cảnh như cậu chắc cũng sẽ quý Ludwig thôi. "Anh ấy giỏi lắm, chuyện gì cũng biết làm. Anh ấy biết cột dây giày này, anh ấy cơ bắp lắm và mùa đông được ủ ấm trong đó thì thật là sướng ạ. Còn nữa, lần đó tụi em thực hiện nhiệm vụ ở sa mạc, anh ấy nhường bình nước cho em, mà còn cho em lái xe nữa…"

"Cái gì? Em ôm hắn ngủ sao? Hai người còn cùng thực hiện nhiệm vụ nữa." Lovino hét lên. "Vậy mà em còn nói hắn tốt với em nữa sau, hắn đang đẩy em vào nguy hiểm đó. Em không hề có chút năng lực nào, làm sao em có thể tự bảo vệ mình được."

"Anh đừng lo mà, đã có Ludwig bảo vệ em rồi." Cậu vỗ vào vai anh, cậu muốn giúp anh mình bình tĩnh lại một chút. "Với lại bây giờ kĩ thuật tiên tiến lắm anh ạ, áo chống đạn rồi đủ thứ hết."

"Hắn đâu có bảo vệ em suốt được đâu." Lovino gằn giọng. "Tuy chúng ta mới gặp mặt được một ngày, nhưng em là người thân duy nhất của anh, em không thể nào có bề gì được, em có hiểu không vậy?" Đôi mắt xanh lá gặp đôi mắt nâu ngây thơ đó, như muốn em nuốt hết từng chữ của cậu vậy.

"Không sao đâu mà anh hai." Giọng em vẫn ngây thơ, "Em cũng đã lớn rồi, tuy em không tài giỏi được như anh hay anh Ludwig." Cậu em để ý thấy mặt anh mình đã biến sắc, hồng một chút, nhưng cậu cứ vô tư mà nói. "Như lúc nãy em nói là and Ludwig-"

Cơn giận của Lovino đè nén từ nãy giờ cứ như một quả bóng căng ra và giờ đang chuẩn bị nổ tung. "Em có thể đừng nhắc tên của thằng cơ bắp ấy trước mặt anh không?" Cậu quay đi và bĩu môi, bây giờ cậu không thể nào làm khác được. Nếu nãy giờ là Antonio thì cậu đã trấn nước hắn rồi. Tại sao người ta không nghĩ chút gì đến cậu hết vậy, hết tên Antonio rồi tới lượt cậu em mình.

"Có gì đâu mà anh." Cậu chỉ muốn làm cho anh mình hiểu thêm nhiều về người bạn thân nhất của cậu từ trước đến giờ thì có gì sai hay sao. Cậu chỉ cố gắng xoa dịu mối quan hệ này thôi, Ludwig trông có về không hề ghét bỏ anh ấy chút nào mà. "Ảnh thấy vậy chứ rất hiền mà còn vui tính nữa, ảnh còn biết-"

"Tao đã nói đừng nhắc đến cái tên đó rồi mà. Mày điếc à? Mày cút ra ngoài cho tao." Cậu hét lên, thở hổn hển. Khi cậu giận lên thì không bao giờ còn có thể điều khiển miệng mình được nữa. Những lời nói tục tĩu cứ từ miệng cậu mà tuôn ra.

Cậu em lủi thủi bước ra khỏi căn phòng chật hẹp rồi đóng cánh cửa lại, để anh mình yên tĩnh ở lại một mình. Cậu từng hi vọng cuộc gặp này sẽ tốt đẹp, nhưng có lẽ không như cậu nghĩ. Nhưng cậu đã mười chín rồi mà cứ như một đứa trẻ, khi thấy những thứ mình thích thì sẽ quên tất cả. Đập vào mắt cậu bây giờ là người bạn thân đang lau dọn căn phòng khách. Cậu lon ton chạy đến phụ Ludwig, vừa làm vừa huýt sáo như thể nãy giờ không có chuyện gì xảy ra.


	13. Chapter 13

Tình hình là vừa viết chap 16 xong sáng nay, nên giờ post 13 theo lời hứa. Đoạn GerPru (trong chap 16 a) hơi khó viết, tại tớ ko coi nhiều nên có lẽ nó hơi blame. ^^

Chúc các bạn có cái Tết vui vẻ nha.

Ai có coi blog tớ thì biết là xong truyện này tớ sẽ ko viết nữa mà chuyển hẳn sang dịch luôn. Nên tớ sẽ cố complete fic này mà không drop. Ban đầu tính làm thêm cả part 2 nữa. Nhưng mà... Nói chung là cũng ko chắc là ngưng viết hay ko, tại con người tớ thay đổi như chong chóng. Nên mấy bạn cũng đừng lo quá hen, bei16t đâu hum nào bùn tớ drop fic này luôn đó chứ

Lần trước có mấy bạn ko vào được blog tớ ở Opera a, tớ tạo blog bên LiveJ rồi, cả tháng trước mà chưa báo

usik4ever. livejournal. com (bỏ dấu cách)

Paring: Spamano, GerIta

Chapter 13

Cuộc sống của Lovino dường như bị đảo lộn tất cả kể từ sau ngày Feliciano đến chơi. Căn nhà nhỏ ba phòng giờ tràn ngập tiếng cười, mà chủ yếu của em cùng tên cà chua, nhưng đôi lúc cũng ồn ào vì tiếng dĩa rơi loảng xoảng và thêm vào đó là tiếng la hét của cậu. Chuyện đối mặt với tên Ludwig cũng làm cho cậu buồn nôn. Cậu cố gắng tránh hắn nhưng hắn cùng thằng em cứ lẽo đẽo bám theo cậu.

Sáng sớm, cậu đội cái mũ rơm quen thộc ra ngoài chăm sóc cái vườn cà đang độ phát triển. Những chồi xanh càng lúc càng nhiều, cả khu vườn nhỏ như phủ đầy một cái màu tươi mát ấy. Nó làm cho cậu bình tâm lại, những lúc tên cà chua chọc giận cậu, cậu cũng thường ra ngắm nhìn chúng một hồi. Cậu cúi xuống một cây cà, bắt lấy con sâu xanh đang làm hại cây cà bé bỏng. Con sâu mập ú đang cọ quậy trong tay cậu, tự dưng cậu lại nhớ đến tên khoai tây. Phải, hắn cũng như con sâu này, thật độc ác. Cậu và Feliciano đã không gặp nhau mười chín năm, trong khi nó không đeo theo cậu mà cứ bám theo hắn là sao? Thật không hiểu nổi, cậu nhìn tới nhìn lui xem có ai không liền vẫy tay thì một dòng nước trong vắt hiện ra, cắt con sâu đó làm trăm ngàn mảnh. Cảm giác thật thích thú làm sao.

"Lovi~." Cái tiếng nói quen thuộc làm nụ cười thỏa mãn trên môi cậu như vỡ vụn.

"Gì?" Cậu hét lên với Antonio. Đi phía sau là cậu người Ý giống hệt cậu đang cười thật tươi. Cậu quay mặt đi, cậu vẫn chưa hết giận với hai người đó.

"Xem này, lại đây." Antonio bắt lấy cổ tay cậu, kéo cậu đi khỏi cái luống cà ấy. Cậu cố gắng chống cự nhưng không được, cậu đành phải theo hắn đi tới chỗ Feliciano. "Đừng có chơi trò đó nữa, lỡ người ta thấy thì sao?" Antonio thì thầm, đề phòng trường hợp, Lovi yêu quý của cậu lại cố trấn nước cậu lần nữa. Có thể người ta lại bắt em đi nghiên cứu như những sinh vật lạ thì cậu phải làm sao bây giờ.

Lovino đỏ mặt, "Biết rồi. Tôi đâu phải nhóc con lên ba đâu." Cậu bĩu môi, lúc nào anh ta cũng xem cậu như lúc mới trốn khỏi hòn đảo tội lỗi đó. Lúc đó anh phải dạy cậu viết, đọc từng chữ, nói chuyện với cậu. Còn úc trong viện, suốt hơn mười năm dài đằng đẵng cậu không hề mở miệng nói một câu nào. Nhiều lúc cậu có suy nghĩ anh như một người mẹ, một người anh ruột thịt. Chính điều đó làm cậu không bao giờ chịu nói thật lòng mình ra cả. Cậu sợ anh sẽ cười cậu, sợ tên cà thối từ chối cậu và hai người không bao giờ có được tình cảm tốt đẹp như thế này nữa. Bề ngoài trong có vẻ hắn tốt với cậu lắm, thương cậu lắm, nhưng đối với mấy cô gái ngoài kia, hắn cũng tốt như thế. Điều đó càng làm cậu tin rằng hai người chỉ là anh em mà thôi.

"Ta-da." Anh cười tươi chỉ vào bức tranh Feliciano sắp vẽ xong. Đó là một vườn cà đang mùa thu học sáng lên dưới ánh sáng chói chang của mặt trời. "Đẹp phải không, Lovi~" Anh quay qua cậu em, xoa đầu khen ngợi, anh cười cái nụ cười mà lẽ ra chỉ dành cho cậu thôi. "Em vẽ đẹp quá, Feli ơi."

"Ve~" Cậu em ngốc cầm cây cọ lên, cười tươi đáp lại. Phải, Lovino công nhận là em vẽ đẹp thật, và bây giờ cậu phải thừa nhận thêm một điều là chính đứa con trai có gương mặt giống hệt cậu đây đang cướp mất tình cảm hắn dành cậu.

Cậu đành gật đầu, trong lòng nghĩ có lẽ mình là đứa thua thiệt hơn trong hai anh em. Từ nhỏ, cậu đã không thể nhận tình thương từ người dì mà cậu không hề nhớ mặt mũi là như thế nào. Cậu bị nhốt vào trong viện chịu đủ mọi sự hành hạ. Từng vết thương trên da thịt trong những lần thí nghiệm giờ cũng đã lành, nhưng sâu hơn đó chính là vết thương trong lòng cậu. Cảm giác bị đối xử không giống như con người đó giảm dần khi có tên cà đó ở bên, nhưng bây giờ đã khác, hắn thương em của cậu còn nhiều hơn cậu nữa.

Em cậu thì khác hẳn hoàn toàn với cậu, cứ như là hai thái cực vậy. Cậu em hiền lành, ôn hòa, dễ thương. Đôi mắt nâu sáng lên trên gương mặt non nớt ấy. Em được ông nội nhận nuôi từ nhỏ, cậu tự hỏi tại sao sau khi cha mẹ cậu chết, ông không nhận nuôi cậu mà chỉ nhận mỗi Feliciano. Gia đình bên nội thiên về nghệ thuật rất nhiều, ngay chính ông cũng là một danh họa nổi tiếng cơ mà. Em sinh ra cũng có máu nghệ thuật giống ông, em sinh ra đã có một cuộc sống sung túc. Và bây giờ em đến đây và gần như chiếm hết thứ quí báu nhất của cậu, Antonio.

Cậu quay đi, gạt những dòng nước mắt đang dọa trào ra. Cậu không còn là đứa trẻ nữa, cậu không muốn tên cà cũng đối xử với câu như một thằng con nít. Cậu đã là người lớn, và người lớn thì không thể rơi nước mắt được. Cậu đi tới cái luống cà gần đấy, cậu muốn tập trung vào chăm sóc cái khu vườn nhỏ này. Nhưng nhìn vào mấy trái cà đỏ tươi thì lại nhớ đến cái nét mặt vui vẻ của Antonio khi ở bên Feliciano. Hai người họ cười giỡn vui vẻ trong khi cậu ngồi ở đây một mình với trái cà và mấy con sâu thối nát. Cậu tức giận, hái trái cà đang chín đỏ ấy mà ăn. Cậu muốn cắn, muốn xé tên tóc nâu đang vui vẻ đó ra. Đến chừng không có ai, cậu sẽ trấn nước cho hắn tới chết luôn.

Antonio đứng cạnh cậu em, theo dõi từng đường cọ mà cậu người Ý đặt lên đấy. Chứ như tô điểm cái vườn cà bé nhỏ của cậu thành một thiên đường. Cậu cũng đứng ngay ra khi bắt gặp cái gương mặt dễ thương ấy, em đang chăm chú cố gắng vẽ thật đẹp để tặng cậu và anh mình. Cũng khó trách, đó là món quà đầu tiên của em mà. Cậu đề nghị vẽ thêm hai người đang đội nón rơm nữa cho bức tranh thêm sinh động. Và em gật đầu đồng ý ngay.

Một hồi sau, thì cậu chú ý rằng Lovino đã biến mất. Cậu nhìn quanh thì nhìn thấy một cái nón rơm đang lấp ló dưới luống cà gần đó. Mặt em đang đỏ lên kìa, vừa phụng phịu lại đỏ tươi như một trái cà vừa chín tới. Đó mà hình ảnh chỉ bắt gặp ở em chứ không ở ai khác, ngay cả người em sinh đôi của em. Cậu yêu cái hình ảnh đó ngay từ khi Lovino lần đầu. Khi ra khỏi viện, cậu đã định đặt tên em là "Tomato", nhưng em không chịu, và tất nhiên là không quên cái màn trấn nước quen thuộc đó nữa. Nhớ lại lần mới đây mà cậu rợn tóc gáy, không khéo thì cậu cũng đi chầu ông bà rồi.

Cậu chăm chú nhìn cách Lovino đang cẩn thận bắt sâu, nhặt từng lá một trên cây cà chua. Nét mặt chăm chú của em khi làm chuyện gì đó trong thật dễ thương. Em vừa làm vừa tươi cười với cô bé đang đứng phơi đồ ở nhà bên. Có thể nói em cũng khá thu hút với những cô gái vì sự tử tế, thân thiện, ăn nói rất có duyên. Có lẽ đó là bản chất Ý trong người em. Ước gì em cũng có thể đối xử tốt với cậu như cô gái đó, cũng cười với cậu như thế, hay như những cây cà đó cũng được. Khi em bắt gặp ánh nhìn của cậu thì sắc mặt thay đổi hẳn. Cậu liền quay đi (nếu không sẽ có người la toáng lên), cười với Feliciano như không có chuyện gì xảy.

* * *

Mặt trời đã lên cao, lúc đó Feliciano cũng vừa vẽ xong. Cả ba người thu dọn và vào ăn trưa. Hôm nay người nấu ăn là Ludwig. Chào đón họ không phải là căn nhà dơ dáy như hôm qua nữa. Đồ đạc đều đã ngăn nắp sạch sẽ như mới. Antonio thì trầm trồ khen ngợi. Feliciano thì chạy lại ôm chầm lấy cậu người Đức đang mang tạp dề, cho dù cậu ta chống cự thế nào. Lovino hít một hơi dài, không còn mùi cà chua quen thuộc nữa, chỉ còn mùi mồ hôi của ba người vừa bước vào, mùi của tên khoai tây cơ bắp, mùi của thuốc tẩy… Cậu nhìn sang tên cà thăm dò, hắn vui mừng hớn hở nhìn "ngôi nhà mới" không một lớp bụi. Lovino khịt mũi thêm lần nữa, hắn nghĩ cậu không lau dọn hay sao. Cậu có dọn dẹp đấy chứ, chỉ là cậu không muốn làm mùi cà đó biến mất thôi.

"Ai cho ngươi dọn dẹp, chigi. Nhà này là nhà của ta, ngươi không có quyền đụng vào, tên khoai tây." Cậu hét tướng lên, bong bóng nước trong suốt hiện lên dưới lòng bàn tay cậu.

"Đừng mà, anh hai." Feliciano nhảy vào, nắm chặt lấy tay anh mình, nhưng quả thật cậu em không hề có sức. Bàn tay yếu đuối chỉ dùng để cầm bút lông như em dễ dàng bị cậu đẩy ra. Em buông tay cậu ra như cầm phải than nóng, cậu biết mình đang dùng khí thì không ai có thể cản được cậu. Cậu không hiểu, cậu là một tên nóng tính, nhưng lại sở hữu năng lực này.

Cậu khịt mũi lần nữa, mùi xúc xích cùng mùi phô-mát càng lúc càng nồng. Cậu lại hét lên. "Ai cho ngươi nấu cái món đó trong nhà ta? Antonio, tại anh mà tên đó mới ở lại đây. Tại anh." Cậu dán mắt vào Antonio, anh chẳng biết gì ngoài lắc đầu, giơ tay ra trước.

"Anh… Ludwig là khách mà Lovi~." Antonio cười, nhưng khóe miệng anh đang giựt nhẹ, lãng tránh nhìn vào mắt cậu.

Cậu chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì một bức tường trong suốt chắn trước cậu. Lập tức bốn bức tường đó nhốt Lovino lại. Mọi cố gắng của cậu đề vô ích, nước của cậu không tài nào xuyên thủng chúng. Cột nước vừa xuyên qua thì tấm kính nhanh chóng liền lại. Cậu biết đó là ai, Ludwig Beilschmidt. "Tên khốn," cậu hét lên. Tiếng hét dội lại tạo thành những âm thanh dồn dập, chói tai.

Antonio đứng nhìn Lovino bị nhốt trong cái hộp trong suốt nhưng cậu không thể làm gì, ngoài đứng nhìn. Cậu biết rằng có lẽ cũng nên dành chút thời gian để em làm nguội cái đầu nóng của mình. Cậu thì thầm, "Disculpame," rồi chạy lại bàn ăn. Ludwig vẫn không nói gì, cậu ta cắt xúc xích thành từng khúc nhỏ rồi chia đều cho ba người.

"Nếu cậu không muốn ăn thì có thể nhịn đói cũng được." Ludwig nói lớn, "tôi chỉ thả cậu ra nếu cậu chịu im lặng lại." Mặt cậu ta vẫn không nhìn vào Lovino, Feliciano níu áo của cậu ta những vẫn không thành công. Cậu em chia phần ăn của mình ra làm hai, muốn chừa phần lại cho anh mình. Antonio cũng làm hệt vậy, dù biết rằng Lovino sẽ không chấp nhận ăn mấy thứ này. Em chỉ thích mấy món từ Ý và Tây Ban Nha thôi.

Cả ba người chẳng mấy chốc đã ăn hết các món trên bàn. Nhưng Ludwig vẫn chưa thả Lovino ra. Cậu cũng chả cần, thà ở trong này hít chút khí trong lành còn hơn là ra ngoài đấy mà ngửi mấy cái mùi hỗn tạp ấy. Cậu khoanh tay bó gối lại, lưng dựa vào tường vờ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Đến giờ cho Lovituga ăn rồi này." Antonio tiếng tới cái bể nước nhỏ gần đó, nơi con rùa nhỏ đang vô tư bơi trong đấy. Có một cái đảo nhỏ để nó bơi lên đấy phơi nắng nữa. Feliciano thích thú trước con rùa nhỏ đó, hôm qua cậu chưa nhìn thấy nó, dù bản tín h của cậu cũng khá tò mò.

"Lovituga ạ?" em hỏi lại.

Antonio cười trong khi Lovino lại đỏ mặt. "Ừ, tortuga là rùa trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha đó, Feli dễ thương à. Này nhá, đọc lại nào Lovi~tuga." Cậu ngân lên, hạ giọng như thể đang hát một bản nhạc vậy.

"Lovi~tuga." Cậu em ngốc cười lên, như hiểu ra vấn đề trong ấy. Antonio mở nắp bể nước để bắt con rùa ấy ra, rồi để nó đối mặt với Feli.

"Ta đã nói là đừng có đặt cái tên đó rồi," Lovino hét lên, dù biết hai người đấy sẽ làm lơ.

"Em nhìn mặt có xem, có giống em không?" Antonio tươi cười, rồi đặt nó về chỗ cũ.

"Cũng giống lắm ạ. Ve~ sao mà nó dễ thương thế?" Feli dán mặt vào tấm kính như muốn nhìn mặt con rùa lần nữa.

"Ừ, tụi anh nhặt được nó khi mới dọn nhà được vài ngày đó. Hình như của chủ trước bỏ lại. Tụi anh nuôi lâu rùi mà vẫn chưa có ai tìm về nhận hết." Antonio nhớ lại ngày gặp con rùa ấy. Lovi không biết là còn gì, còn xém chút giết chết nó nếu cậu không ra tay ngăn cản. Cái tên cũng xuất phát từ chuyện cậu nghĩ con rùa cũng dễ thương như Lovi của cậu vậy. Từ ngày có con rùa rồi thì cậu lại có một Lovino nữa để yêu thương. Những lần cậu người Ý giận dỗi, cậu lại lại ra nói chuyện với Lovituga. Cũng nhờ con rùa nhỏ này mà Lovi và cậu mới có thể dễ làm lành đến thế. Cậu biết là Lovino sẽ nghe hết những lời mà cậu nói với con rùa bé ấy.

Giờ đây đứng cạnh cậu là một Lovino nữa. Nhờ em mà cậu có thêm một thành viên trong gia đình, như thổi luồng gió mới vào trong cuộc sống này. Cậu nhìn qua Lovino, mặt em lại hồng lên, cậu biết rằng có lẽ em cũng nghĩ giống mình.

* * *

Disculpame = xin lỗi


	14. Chapter 14

Xin lỗi, chắc cũng cỡ 1 tháng rùi chưa up chap mới. Phần vì phải chăm cái blog, phần vì Tết làm biếng lên mạng, mấy ngày nay bệnh hoài chưa hết, nên cũng ảnh hưởng đến tiến độ. Chap này tớ nghĩ chắc là thời gian khoảng mùa xuân. Đừng hỏi vì sao tớ nhảy lẹ vậy nha, vì Rochu là có Hoa đăng, tức là mùa thu rồi. Xin lỗi vì tớ quên chú ý đến thời gian trong fic, thật xin lỗi. Tại vì lỗi đó nên tớ tính ngâm vài ngày để sửa, mà rốt cuộc làm biếng quá chừng.

P.S Tớ lại mượn God làm đề tài, coi xong chap này đừng có cười đau bụng vì sự blame của nó.

Bon matin = Buenas dias, amigo = Guten morgen = Chào

Pairing: Usuk, FrCa, Spamano, GerIta, chút chút GerPru (mình viết GerPru kém lắm TT)

Chapter 14

"Mình sẽ đi gặp cậu Kiku gì đó à, and Ludwig?" Feliciano hỏi. Cả nhóm Ludwig đang đứng trước một trung tâm trò chơi. Cậu người Đức lắc đầu ngao ngán, cậu biết đó là ý kiến của tên người Mỹ ấy. Cậu ta thích mê mấy công viên như thế này. Đứng đằng sau họ là một con chuột Mickey khổng lồ đang chào đón các em nhỏ. Feliciano thích thú lại chơi cùng với chúng, cậu lôi cả Lovino cùng Antonio theo nữa.

Ludwig và Feliciano cũng đã ở nhà họ được một tuần rồi. Và Feliciano thì lại rất mong gặp mặt cậu người Nhật là Ludwig thường nhắc tới. Nhân dịp đấy, Antonio cũng muốn gặp bạn mình là Francis, cùng Gilbert nữa. Francis và cậu người Tây Ban Nha đã thân nhau từ khi làm ở viện. Từ khi họ gặp Gilbert vào mấy tháng trước, ba người như trở thành bạn rất thân của nhau. Họ cùng lấy tên là "Bad Friends Trio."

Cậu bắt Lovino đi theo mình, mặc dù em cứ nằng nặc đòi ở nhà. Cậu không nỡ đi một mình mà không có em. Ai biết được ở nhà sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì cơ chứ. Cậu nhin vào con rùa đang đeo trên vai mình. Ngay cả Lovitoga cậu cũng dẫn theo cơ mà. Cậu hiểu rằng em sợ gặp Francis, nhưng đã có cậu ở đây bảo vệ em thì còn gì phải sợ cơ chứ.

Khắp nơi đầy mùi dầu mỡ cả, mùi phô-mai thì nồng nặc, mùi khói từ những đám đông đang nướng thức ăn… Lovino khịt mũi, thính giác lẫn khứu giác nhạy cảm của cậu không thích hợp ở những nơi như thế này. Cậu thình lình ngửi được cái mùi xúc xích Đức nồng nặc ngay cạnh mình. Cậu quắc mắt nhìn sang Feliciano, em đang đưa một miếng thịt béo ngậy vào miệng. Cậu giựt phắt miếng bánh mì kẹp thịt ra khỏi tay em, và ném đi chỗ khác.

"Không được ăn mấy thứ của tên khoai tây, anh nói bao nhiêu lần rồi hả, chigi?" Lovino hét lên, khiến đám đông xung quanh phải nhìn vào đám Ludwig. Nhưng rồi họ cũng nhanh chóng quay mặt đi, và hứng thú với những trò xung quanh.

"Nhưng em chưa ăn sáng mà." Feliciano mếu máo nói, mắt nâu long lanh bĩu ra nhìn anh hai mình. Còn Ludwig đứng đó nhìn trâng trâng vào miếng bánh rơi xuống đất, rồi nhìn sang cậu không nói gì. Antonio, đứng trước sự dễ thương của cậu em, cậu đã bất giác ôm lấy cậu bé, và xoa đầu dỗ ngọt.

"Có cái chuyện gì với con mắt của ngươi vậy?" Cậu anh lại hét tướng với Ludwig, như lần này không lớn lắm. Cậu kéo Antonio ra khỏi cậu em mình, trong khi em chạy về phía người bạn thân nhất. Lovino chùi đôi tay đầy dầu mỡ vào áo Antonio, làm anh phải né tránh. Cậu ghét tay mình dính dơ lắm, nhất là những thứ khi xúc xích của tên Đức. Từ tay cậu, một dòng nước chảy xuống đấy, kéo những vết dầu mỡ xuống khỏi đấy. Có siêu năng cũng không tệ lắm, cậu nghĩ.

"Yo!" tiếng một người lạ vang lên làm Lovino giật mình. Nhưng cũng không khó nhận ra đó là ai. Một người mặc cái áo khoác nâu, đang bước tới chào hỏi, tên người Mỹ khó ưa đó chắc là người chọn địa điểm gặp mặt này rồi.

"Bon matin," cái giọng ngòn ngọt giả tạo vang lên làm Lovino sởn gai óc. Cậu biết đó là tên Francis Bonnefoy. Cậu nhanh chóng núp ngay sau lưng Ludwig, cậu không thích thế, nhưng đó là người gần cậu người Ý nhất. Còn Antonio thì đang bận chào hỏi người thanh niên tóc vàng dài ngang vai và một người có mái tóc bạc.

Ba người đó ôm nhau thắm thiết như đã xa các nhiều năm rồi.

"Buenas dias, amigo."

"Guten morgen."

Cậu không biết tự bao giờ đã rất sợ Francis, dù nếu xét về tài cán thì cậu có thể chém hắn ra làm trăm mảnh. Nhưng đứng trước mặt hắn, người cậu lập tức run lên, cậu chỉ muốn kiếm chỗ nào đấy để trốn thôi.

"Đi đường mệt không hả, amigo?" Antonio tươi cười với hai người bạn mình, họ phải ngồi máy bay tận sáu tiếng đến đây. Nghe đồn là tại đám Gilbert, Alfred muốn đi thử máy bay mà Matthew chế ra.

"Cũng bình thường thôi mà, mon ami." Vừa nói xong thì đôi mắt của Francis sáng rực lên khi nhìn thấy cậu bé tóc nâu đang tươi cười với Kiku. Nhìn Kiku vẫn xinh như bình thường, với đôi mắt nâu cùng gương mặt hiền hậu. Nhưng trông cậu tóc nâu đỏ kia cũng dễ thương không kém. Francis cảm giác ngờ ngợ rằng đã gặp cậu này ở đâu rồi. Một ý nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu cậu người Pháp, chẳng lẽ đó là Lovino. Anh cười thầm, chẳng lẽ Antonio ngốc nghếch đó đã làm thay đổi cậu người Ý khó tính. Anh gãi cằm, bước thong dong về phía hai cậu thanh niên.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Francis-san." Kiku gật đầu chào anh bạn người Pháp.

"Bon matin, Kiku." Francis cười, anh rất thích sự điền đạm lịch sự này của cậu người Nhật. Nếu không phải vì anh đã lỡ yêu Matthew, người đang ôm con gấu đứng cạnh Alfred, thì cậu đã cưa cẩm Kiku rồi. "Lovino!" Anh cười với cậu tóc nâu, và thình lình nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa cậu người Ý khó tính và cậu trai trẻ này. "Cậu là…"

Cậu thanh niên mới quen đưa tay chào bắt lấy tay cậu, một cử chỉ thể hiện mình là một quý ông. "Buongiorno." Ồ, cũng là người Ý à, cậu nghĩ. "Em tên là Feliciano Vargas. Em là em song sinh của anh Lovino."

"Đừng có nói chuyện với cái tên đó." Lovino vẫn đang run cầm cập, nhưng bây giờ không phải dưới áo Ludwig nữa, mà là sau lưng Antonio. Trông cậu người Tây Ban Nha rất vui khi bạn mình đang run sợ như thế. Hắn thật vô tâm.

"Ah, còn anh là Francis, Francis Bonnefoy. Hèn gì anh thấy hai người giống nhau quá. Giống như bạn trai anh vậy, Matthieu Williams," Francis quay qua cười tươi với Matthew, "còn đứng bên cạnh là anh trai Matthieu, Alfred ."

"Ve, vậy ạ." Hai người vẫn nắm lấy tay nhau. Bỗng dưng trong đầu Francis lóe lên một suy nghĩ đen tối, ước gì anh có thể một bên ôm Matthew, còn bên kia ôm lấy cậu người Ý dễ thương này. Nhưng suy nghĩ đó chợt tắt khi Francis ngước nhìn thấy gương mặt đang nhăn nhó của Ludwig. Anh sợ tên đó lắm, dù bây giờ anh không còn thuộc cấp nữa, nhưng sợ vẫn là sợ. Anh quay đi, đến bên cạnh Matthew. Anh dịu dàng hôn lên trán em, như bù đắp chuyện nãy giờ anh chưa có thời gian (dù mới chỉ vài phút thôi đấy) ở bên cậu bạn bé bỏng. Điều làm Francis mừng nhất khi cặp với Matt ko phải vì em dễ thương, mà là vì không bao giờ em biết ghen cả. Chẳng như những người bạn gái, hay bạn trai trước đó của anh. Em lúc nào cũng biết thông cảm với cái tính phong lưu của anh, không bao giờ hỏi han chuyện gì cả.

Anh muốn đứng cạnh Matt, như đứng đó lại cạnh cậu anh Alfred của em. Mà Alfred lại đứng kế bên Arthur Kirkland. Hai tên này không bao giờ để cho cậu yên cả, lúc nào cũng ồn ào. Họ cãi nhau rồi lúc nào cũng đến gặp Francis để than thở khiến anh nghĩ mình giống cái thùng rác để người ta trút giận. Nhưng chẳng bao giờ thèm nghe lời khuyên đầy kinh nghiệm của anh cả.

Alfred trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp của Disneyland, cậu muốn đến đây đã lâu lắm rồi. Thật ra Alfred muốn đi xe đến đây hơn, có thể ngắm cảnh đẹp của toàn nước Mỹ, nhưng Arthur không thích thế, anh muốn đi máy bay sẽ tiện hơn. Cậu rút cái máy ảnh trong ba-lô ra, tự chụp mình cùng với chú chuột Mickey, trong khi cậu người Anh khịt mũi vì cái tính trẻ con của bạn trai. Cậu lôi cả anh cùng vào chụp nữa, hai người có rất hình chụp cùng nhau. Lần nào Arthur cũng đẩy cậu ra, và lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Trong tấm ảnh, chỉ thấy cậu và một người nữa không thấy mặt mũi vì anh quay đi quá nhanh.

Cậu nhìn về phía cậu em mình, Francis đang ôm hôn em để cho Lizzy cùng Kiku thỏa sức chụp hình. Cậu em đang co rúm, mặt đỏ như củ cải đường. Tên Francis nhìn thấy cậu, hắn liền nháy mắt và cười như thách thức. Hắn muốn cậu hôn Arthur giữa chốn đông người này đây mà. Anh hùng chẳng bao giờ chịu thua cả. Nhưng cậu biết cơ hội thành công cũng chẳng bao nhiêu, Arthur là loại người không thích thể hiện tình cảm trước đám đông.

Lúc họ đi chơi, Arthur luôn đẩy cậu ra mỗi khi cậu có cử chỉ quá thân mật. Nhưng cậu nghĩ họ ở nhà sẽ hôn nhau được, nhưng Arthur luôn viện cớ rằng có Kiku, Elizaveta hay thậm chí là Heracles. Dù anh biết Heracles chỉ có ngủ không thôi mà, làm sao mà cậu thấy hai người được cơ chứ. Nhưng anh hùng mà, cậu sẽ không để bạn trai mình ra lệnh hay điều khiển mình như thế. Cậu cười thầm khi nghĩ đến ánh mắt trầm trồ của mọi người khi thấy cậu hôn Arthur ngay giữa đám đông.

Arthur đang cười với một em bé nhỏ, khoảng năm sáu tuổi, đang cầm bong bóng. Anh cười thật dễ thương, Alfred hiếm khi nhìn thấy anh vào lúc này. Lúc nào anh cũng chỉ cau có với cậu, nhưng lại tươi cười tử tế với người khác, tất nhiên là trừ Francis ra rồi. Cậu ra hiệu cho Arthur đến đấy, anh vò đầu thằng bé như vò đầu cậu, đôi mắt xanh lá tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Có-"

Anh nhưng kịp nói hết thì cậu đã áp môi mình lên môi anh. Miệng cậu cảm nhận cái mùi đắng chát từ trà mà anh hay uống. Mùi cam đượm một chút hoa hồng thơm nồng. Cái mùi mà cậu quá đỗi quen thuộc. Cậu buông Arthur ra, nhìn vào anh với gương mặt nóng đỏ, đôi môi hồng nhạt. Miệng anh há ra rồi đóng lại như muốn nói gì đấy mà không dám. Và cuối cùng anh cũng cất tiếng.

"Cậu điên à, xung quanh đây toàn là con nít," Arthur hét.

"Tôi-," Alfred ngập ngừng, cậu quên mất, tất cả cũng chỉ tại tên Francis đấy thôi. Mà tại sao hắn hôn em trai cậu được mà trong khi cậu hôn thì anh không cho. Cậu nhìn quanh, Francis đang cười thầm, Mattie lúng túng, Kiku đỏ mặt, cỏn Lizzy thì cười gian trá. "Francis cũng làm thế mà," cậu đưa ra lí do, và biết thế nào anh cũng phản bác lại dễ dàng. Cậu vò đầu, cố gắng suy nghĩ lí do nào hay hơn.

"Tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi," Arthur nói giọng kẻ cả, "cậu đừng có học tập con cóc đó."

"Oui, hai người cãi nhau cũng đừng có lôi tôi vào chứ…" Francis xen vào.

Đứng ở một góc, Ludwig đang nhìn theo anh mình, Gilbert. Cậu vẫn chưa nhận anh, cậu biết cái bớt đó là dấu hiệu tốt nhất. Nhưng cậu không biết anh có chịu nhận cậu không. Cậu giận mình, tại sao lại nhút nhát thế, cậu còn xứng đáng làm đội trưởng nữa không? Và cũng có thể anh sẽ sống vui hơn nếu không có đứa em trai này. Cũng đúng, nhìn anh đang tươi cười, nụ cười đã mất hơn mười lăm năm. Cậu hiểu bản thân mình muốn gì, cậu chỉ muốn anh vui, thế cũng là đủ lắm rồi, có nhận cậu hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng.

"Chào," đôi mắt đỏ đang nhìn cậu. "Sao cậu cứ nhìn tôi hoài thế," anh cười, "tôi biết rồi, tại hôm nay tôi thật là tuyệt vời phải không? Ngay cả Roddie cũng phải ghen tị đấy nhá."

"Vâng." Cậu gật đầu đáp lại, cố gắng cười theo anh mình.

"Hôm nay đi uống bia nữa không West?" Gilbert hỏi. West là biệt danh anh đặt cho cậu khi biết cậu đến từ Tây Đức. "Cậu đúng là đôi thủ đáng sợ của ta đó." Anh cười thật to, làm mọi người anh cũng nhìn vào.

Nói chuyện với anh thật vui, theo ý kiến cậu là thế. Cậu thèm được nghe giọng cười giòn, đôi khi là những cái cười nửa miệng đầy khinh bạc. Tính anh vẫn y hệt lúc nhỏ, không thay đổi gì cả. Đối với người khác, cái tính tự cao tự đại đấy phải sửa, nhưng đối với cậu, đây chính là bản chất của anh. Bản chất một con diều hâu hung tàn, cao ngạo, cô đơn luôn ở trong anh. Thế mới đúng anh trai của cậu.

Mọi người đang chơi vui vẻ, nhưng chỉ có một mình Lovino khác hẳn họ. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, vì khí hậu ở đây không thích hợp với cậu. Cậu cũng ghét nơi đông người, khứu giác cậu không thể chịu nỗi cái mùi hỗn tạp như thế này. Cậu cũng không thích nhập bọn với đám siêu năng đấy. Cả bọn đều là người lớn cả, mà lại đến cái khu chỉ toàn con nít thôi. Cậu ghét đi chung nhóm như thế này.

Cũng phải, có lẽ chẳng ai để ý đến cậu nghĩ gì muốn gì cả.

Cạnh cậu giờ là con Lovituga, cứ bò tới bò lui trên cái băng đá. Cả cái tên và cái mặt cũng thấy ghét như tên chủ ngốc của nó vậy. Antonio đã bỏ con rùa quý của mình lại, để chơi tàu lượn cùng Feliciano. Hai người họ đang ôm nhau thắm thiết làm cậu nổi nóng lên.

"Oui, có chuyện gì sao, Lovi~." Có người đang ngồi xuống cạnh cậu.

Cậu cảm thấy xương sống mình lạnh ngắt, như thể cậu đang ngồi trên một tảng băng vậy. Tay cậu nắm chặt gấu áo, mặt cứ nhìn vào đấy, như thể đó là vậy hấp dẫn nhất.

"C-cái te-ên đó không phải cho ngươi gọi." Cậu đáp lại, không cần quay đầu nhìn, cậu cũng biết tên đó là khắc tin của cậu, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Vậy sao, mon ami?" anh vòng tay qua ghế, quay mặt qua nhìn cậu người Ý đang run rẩy. Đôi mắt xanh ngước nhìn lên chỗ tàu lượn, bạn trai anh cũng đang ngồi trên đấy, cùng Gilbert. Tên ngốc đó mà dám làm gì Matthieu thì sẽ biết tay anh. Anh cũng chẳng muốn cho em ấy lên đấy chút nào, chỉ vì tên anh ngốc nghếch đó cứ kéo em ấy lên. Đôi mắt cậu đang nhìn thấy một cậu tóc nâu đang ôm người ngồi kế bên. Anh biết ngay tại sao mặt Lovino lại đỏ như thế.

"Tôi hiểu rồi," Francis tiếp, "xem Antonio đang chơi cùng Feli vui vẻ chưa kìa."

Người Lovino run lên, anh người Pháp cười nhạt, thật là dễ đoán thì cảm của cậu ta. Lovino cứ y hệt tên người Anh bạo lực đấy, Arthur cũng thương Alfred lắm, nhưng lại không bao giờ nói ra. Điều quái đản nhất là rốt cuộc thì hai người cũng đến được với nhau. Chắc cậu phải thêm một chút xúc tác cho cái mối tình kì lạ này mới được. Những con chim yêu cũng cần chút lời khuyên từ chuyên gia chứ, phải không?

"Cũng phải thôi, Antonio tất nhiên phải thích Feli rồi, em ấy vừa ngoan, vừa hiền, lại biết nấu những món cực kì ngon."

"Amigo, làm gì đấy?" Một bóng người khác bước tới.

"Francis nii-chan, anh cũng ở đây ạ, ve~" Feliciano mặt lấm tấm mồ hôi, nhưng vẫn cười rất tươi. Cậu Tây Ban Nha đang khoác vai em. Tên Antonio ngốc nghếch thật, hắn là bạn thân của anh, một chuyên gia về tình yêu, mà không học tập được chút gì từ anh là sao? Anh chỉ biết lắc đầu thở dài, cười vì sự ngu ngốc của hai người ấy, nhưng biết đâu Chúa ban phước lành, lại đem hai con người kì lạ đến với nhau.

"Ngồi xuống đi, Feli." Francis sít tới chỗ Lovino, để cậu em có thêm chỗ ngồi. Cậu em tung tăng bước tới ngồi kế bên anh. Feliciano thật là dễ thương, ước gì em có thể làm bạn trai của anh nhỉ? Anh liếc mắt nhìn sang lối ra của tàu lượn, Matthieu lại bị cậu anh kéo đi đâu rồi, tên Alfred này muốn chia rẽ tình cảm của anh với em sao? Thật là ngốc.

Antonio vừa bước tới thì cậu Ý anh đã chạy ra khỏi đấy, trốn đằng sau lưng cậu da ngăm đen. Cậu ta cười sung sướng khi Lovino tỏ ra nhút nhát như thế. Francis cười mỉm, cũng đến lúc cậu làm chút gì đấy cho bạn mình rồi. "Oui, mon ami," đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh lá, "tôi hỏi chuyện này cậu phải nói thật lòng đấy nhá."

Antonio cười tươi, "Tất nhiên rồi, amigo, chúng ta là bạn thân mà."

"Feliciano và Lovino cậu chọn ai? Nếu cho cậu đổi Lovino để lấy Feliciano cậu có chấp nhận không?" Francis cười khẩy, tay vuốt mái tóc hung mềm như tơ của cậu em. Đôi bàn tay cứ hoạt động theo ý muốn của nó, mặc dù Lovino cùng Ludwig đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

"Ờ thì…" Antonio gãi đầu gãi tai. Chuyện này quá đột ngột, cậu vẫn chưa chuẩn bị tâm lí kịp. "Có thể không trả lời được không?"

Francis lắc đầu, "cậu còn nhớ hôm nọ cậu thua cược với tôi không? Và cậu hứa là cậu sẽ khai báo mọi bí mật cho tôi biết." Anh người Pháp nở nụ cười tinh quái, đôi khi đi uống rượu cũng là chuyện tốt.

"Thì…" Antonio vẫn chưa chịu nói gì cả. Đôi mắt xanh hết nhìn thân hình đang run run đằng sau mình và cậu bé dễ thương đang cười tươi trước mặt. Đôi mắt nâu vô tư cứ nhìn vào cậu. Không biết cậu có thể cùng lúc có được hai anh em nhà Vargas không? Cậu quay ra sau lần nữa, đôi mắt xanh lập tức nhìn thấy con rùa xanh đang bám trên vai Lovino. Tại sao cậu biết mình chọn ai mà cứ giả đò không biết thế? Có lẽ mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc ngay hôm nay.

Antonio nói tiếp, "Feli vừa dễ thương này, ngoan hiền," cậu giơ ngón tay ra, đếm từng đức tính tốt của cậu em. Cậu biết rằng dù cậu có đếm đi chăng nữa, chắc cũng chẳng bao giờ hết, "Còn biết dọn dẹp nữa, em dọn nhà rất sạch đó." Cậu nhìn Feli cười tươi. Bỗng dưng cậu cảm thấy cơn run của Lovino càng lúc càng dữ dội, "Em còn biết…"

"Thôi đủ rồi," Lovino hét lên, mặt em đầm đìa nước mắt, "Anh muốn thì chọn Feli đi, đừng để ý đến tôi làm gì." Cậu người Ý chạy hòa vào dòng người trong sự ngỡ ngàng của ba cậu thanh niên còn lại.

"Anh Antonio, sao anh lại nói vậy cơ chứ?" Feliciano đứng dậy, đôi mắt nâu hiện lên sự buồn bã lẫn một chút tức giận. Cậu người Ý chưa bao giờ biết giận dữ là gì, nổi tiếng với tính cách vô tư. Nay mặt tối sầm lại, bỏ lại theo hướng của Lovino.

"Anh…" Antonio chưa kịp trả lời thì Feliciano cũng bỏ chạy. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn vào người đang ngồi gãi cằm trước mặt. Giọng nói trong vắt đã biến mất, thay vào đấy là giọng một người đàn ông đang tức giận. "Tại anh không đấy! Lovi~ đợi anh."

"Mấy người thật là khó hiểu…" Francis lắc đầu, rồi đi tìm Matthieu.

Lovino vẫn cắm đầu chạy mà không để ý đến mọi chuyện xung quanh. Đầu óc cậu không còn hoạt động được nữa. Trong tâm trí giờ chỉ có hình ảnh Antonio đang sống chung một nhà cùng thằng em ngốc. Hai người cười nói với nhau trong một căn nhà sạch bóng tinh tươm. Và… Cậu lau những giọt nước mắt cứ tuôn ra mãi, tại sao cậu lại yếu đuối như thế. Cậu có thương cái tên suốt ngày chỉ cà chua đấy đâu.

Tai cậu đầy những âm thanh hỗn tạp, tiếng la hét, tiếng kèn chói tai. Lovino không hề quan tâm mấy chuyện đó.

"Anh Lovino, coi chừng…" tiếng Feliciano hét lên làm cậu giật mình. Nhưng cậu chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì dưới đất đã có một vũng máu. "Anh hai!" Đó là tiếng cuối cùng mà cậu còn có thể nghe thấy. Đôi mắt xanh cố chớp để nhìn rõ gương mặt non nớt đang khóc trước mặt mình.

"Đừng khóc," Lovino cố gắng đưa tay lên chạm vào gương mặt em mình lần cuối. "Anh biết em sẽ hạnh phúc với tên ngốc đó. Tên đó dù sao cũng tốt hơn khoai tây phải không."

"Ông còn đứng đó làm gì," Feliciano hét lên. "Mau gọi xe cấp cứu đi chứ."

"Lovi~" Antonio hét lên, lẫn vào đám đông đang bu đen trên đường. Anh ngồi xuống cạnh một dòng máu tươi đang hòa lẫn với nước chảy từ tay Lovino. Cậu Tây Ban Nha đỡ lấy cậu anh. "Lovi~" Từng giọt nước mắt đang chảy xuống từ đôi mắt xanh đầy hoảng loạn. "Đừng chết, Lovi~. Em còn về nhà trông nhà cho anh mà."

"Tên ngốc," Lovino cố hét. "Anh có Feliciano rồi, nó sẽ chăm sóc cho anh."

"Không," Antonio hét, "anh chỉ cần em thôi. Người anh chọn là em, Lovi. Chẳng lẽ mình sống với nhau cả mấy năm mà em không hiểu anh sao? Anh yêu-"

Đôi tay tái nhợt chưa kịp chạm vào má của Antonio thì đã buông thõng xuống. Đôi mắt xanh đã hoàn toàn khép lại. Làn môi tím tái ấy hiện lên một nụ cười cuối cùng.

"Không, anh hai." Feliciano òa khóc.

"Đừng," Antonio hét lên. Anh cố lắc làm cho Lovino thức dậy. "Đừng, đừng bỏ anh với Lovituga ở lại mà, đừng…" Anh ôm chầm lấy xác lạnh băng của Lovi mà khóc. Anh dịu dàng hôn lên đôi môi ấy, "Thôi nào, anh hôn em này, em tỉnh lại mà đánh mắng anh. Mà tra khảo anh đi." Lovino vẫn bất động như thế. "Đủ rồi, em là siêu năng mà, đừng đùa. Anh biết em giỡn với anh mà."

"Anh ấy đã đi thật rồi, anh Antonio." Feliciano lau những dòng nước mắt đang giàn giụa trên mặt. Antonio chuyền Lovi cho cậu em, đôi mắt xanh đỏ ngầu nhìn thẳng vào tên tài xế.

"Tại ông, tại ông mà Lovi mới chết." Antonio hét lên.

"Tại bạn anh xông ra giữa đường cơ mà…" Ông ta cãi lại.

"Có chuyện gì thế?" Ludwig lẫn vào trong đoàn người, đi sau cậu là nhóm bạn. Cậu linh cảm có chuyện chẳng lành xảy ra với bạn mình, với cậu ngốc Feliciano. Và khi quay lại thì không thấy cậu ta đâu, một lúc sau lại nghe thấy tiếng khóc của Feliciano cùng với Antonio. Cậu tức tốc chạy đến đây.

"Anh Ludwig," Feliciano khóc òa lần nữa, "anh hai, ảnh…"

Ludwig chưa kịp phản ứng thì xe cứu thương chạy tới, những y tá đưa xác của Lovino vào bệnh viện. Cảnh sát đến giải tán đám đông đang tụ tập và tra hỏi người tài xế. Mọi buổi sáng tưởng chừng vui vẻ, lại hóa ra lại là bi kịch với anh em nhà Vargas.

Buổi chiều, sau khi hoàn thành thủ tục nhận xác ở viện. Antonio cùng Feliciano ngồi cạnh nhau bên xác của Lovino. Đứng xung quang là những người bạn của họ, họ đến chỉ muốn an ủi những người bạn của mình, dù họ quen biết nhau cũng chưa lâu.

Ludwig, Elizaveta cùng Roderich đang an ủi cậu em bé bỏng. Đôi mắt nâu bắt đầu sưng lên, mái tóc nâu cùng cái áo sơ mi trắng ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Họ đang ỏ nhà của Lovino, Antonio muốn chôn em ở một góc của vườn để tiện việc chăm sóc.

Francis đem những đóa hồng bạch đến, còn Arthur cùng Alfred cũng đem những bông hoa huệ màu trắng. Cả nhà sực nức mùi hoa, mùi mằn mặn của nước mắt, mùi cà từ trong vườn bay vào nhà. Bầu không khí nặng nề bao trùm không chỉ ở chăm nhà nhỏ bé này, mà còn ở những căn bên cạnh. Những cô gái yêu quý anh Lovino ga-lăng, hiền lành đều đến đây gặp mặt anh lần cuối và hỏi rõ sự tình câu chuyện. Họ cũng không cầm được dòng nước mắt chảy dài xuống gương mặt xinh đẹp. Tất nhiên là lúc nào Francis điển trai và có phần ga-lăng hơn sẽ để an ủi các cô gái rồi.

Feliciano tiến đến xác anh mình, em cầm cái mặt dây chuyền hình thánh giá lên, Antonio cũng hiểu ý, lấy một sợi giống hệt của Feliciano đang ở trên đầu giường, sợi này vốn là của Lovino.

"Signore, oggi ci riuniamo per pregare per le anime che Dio ha chiamato Lovino Vargas su. Hanno superato la morte di fede verso l'eternità con Gesù, morto e risorto in una nuova vita, e sono stati purificati da eventuali errori. Preghiamo Dio misericordioso, misericordioso loro benvenuto nei ranghi dei santi uomini e donne in cielo. Vorrei che chiedono il nome di Gesù, nostro Signore. Amen."

_(Lạy Chúa, hôm nay chúng con tụ họp nhau để cầu cho linh hồn Lovino Vargas đã được Chúa thương gọi về. Họ đã vượt qua sự chết trong niềm tin tiến tới sự sống cùng với Chúa Giêsu, Đấng đã chết và sống lại trong cuộc sống mới, và họ đã được thanh tẩy khỏi mọi lầm lỗi. Chúng con cầu xin Chúa nhân từ, giàu lòng xót thương đón tiếp họ vào hàng ngũ các thánh nam nữ trên trời. Chúng con nguyện xin nhờ Danh Chúa Giêsu, Chúa chúng con. Amen.)_

Mọi cảnh vật xung quanh đều yên tĩnh, chỉ còn tiếng kinh thánh rì rầm vang lên, cầu nguyện cho linh hồn của Lovino. Bàn tay của Feliciano đan vào tay anh mình, cậu muốn lời nguyện của cậu có thể vang tới tai Chúa trời, để Chúa có thể bảo hộ anh cậu. Chúa là Ðấng từ bi và nhân hậu, Người đại lượng và chan chứa tình thương. Người không xử với ta như ta đáng tội và không trả cho ta theo lỗi của ta.

Bàn tay ấm áp của cậu em có thể cảm nhận được cái hơi lạnh ngắt từ bàn tay tái nhợt của anh. Cậu cảm thấy lạ lắm, phải, cậu đau khổ vì anh mình mất. Nhưng đó không phải là cảm giác đó đang chế ngự cậu. Hai người là anh em sinh đôi nhưng cậu nghĩ anh mình vẫn chưa chết. Có thể là hoang đường, nhưng đó là cảm giác cá nhân của cậu. Không ai ngoài bản thân của có thể hiểu được nó.

Mọi thứ bỗng trở nên tối đen như mực, mây đen dày đặc đang bao phủ ngoài kia. Mọi người điều cảm thấy lạ, lúc nãy mặt trời bắt đầu lặng, nhưng cũng chưa phải thế này. Gió ùa vào trong nhà làm mọi người điều cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng. Alfred ôm chầm lấy Arthur, cậu sợ ma lắm. Mấy cảnh này giống như trong mấy phim kinh dị mà cậu từng xem vậy.

"Đủ rồi, Alfred." Arthur nói, tay vỗ về lấy cậu người Mỹ đang run sợ.

"Anh đã về phải không anh?" Feliciano tươi cười nói trong mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn vào cậu. Trừ Alfred, cậu ta không đủ can đảm để nhìn lên. "Em biết là anh chưa chết mà." Bàn tay lạnh ngắt bỗng dưng cảm nhận được chút hơi ấm.

Arthur cảm thấy dường như cậu người Mỹ kia đã hết run rồi. Tên này, không biết là hắn đóng kịch hay thật nữa. Cậu người Anh quay qua, tính trêu ghẹo cậu ta, nhưng kì lạ là đôi mắt xanh đấy dường như không còn thần sắc, và người cậu ấy thì lạnh ngắt và cứng đơ. Arthur hét lên "A-Alfred…"

Anh chưa kịp nói tiếng nào thì dường như mọi thứ trước mạnh anh đều nhòa đi. Cảnh vật thay đổi hẳn. Không phải là căn phòng ngủ đơn giản như lúc nãy. Căn phòng dường như rộng hơn với bốn bức tường được sơn màu đen.

Hay là…cậu sợ suy nghĩ này nhất, vốn dĩ chẳng có căn phòng nào cả.

"Alfred, trả lời tôi." Arthur hét lên, "Orchid, Iris, Rose…"

"Tôi đây…" Alfred hét lên. Cậu ta chạy đến ôm chầm lấy anh. "Có tôi đây, anh đừng sợ gì nhá." Cằm Arthur dựa vào vai Alfred, cậu cười với suy nghĩ của chính mình. Lúc nãy ai còn ôm lấy cậu mà run cầm cập. "Anh đừng nghĩ xấu tôi thế chứ…" Alfred nhíu mày lại, "Anh nghĩ tôi là thằng nhát gan à?"

"À, chắc thế." Arthur cười thỏa mãn, "mà chúng ta đã cam kết là không đọc suy nghĩ của nhau mà." Arthur đẩy cậu người Mỹ ra, cậu nhóc chỉ biết gãi đầu mà cười trừ.

"Xin lỗi, tôi vô tình thôi mà. Để tôi hôn anh cho anh bớt giận nha." Alfred cười cúi ngưới xuống thì bị cậu người Anh đẩy ra.

"Đủ rồi." Arthur hét lên, cố đẩy cái tên từ chi phát triển đó ra.

"Nơi đây là đâu thế, Arthur-san." Kiku tiến họ, đi phía sau là Heracles.

"Tôi không biết nữa." Arthur đáp.

"Anh Arthur, Alfred…" Matthew chạy tới, gương mặt em đầy vẻ hoảng sợ và hỏi câu giống như Kiku, "đây là đâu vậy ạ, em không thể tìm thấy Francis đâu hết."

"Chắc là thiên đàng," Ludwig nói.

Alfred cười khì, "thiên đàng gì mà đen thui thế."

"Theo lời ông tôi kể thì đây đúng là nơi đấy," Ludwig đáp, "Chút nữa cậu sẽ thấy những nấc thang dẫn lên đấy…"

Vừa dứt lời, một bậc thang ánh chói giữ căn phòng xuất hiện. Rồi từng bậc thang khác bắt đầu xuất hiện, liên tục như thế giống một cầu thang cuốn.

"Tuyệt vời," Gilbert hét lên.

"Tuyệt cái gì, tên ngốc." Arthur hét, "thế là chúng ta chết rồi."

"Chúng ta thử lên đấy xem sao?" Kiku nói, cẩn thận bước từng bước một trên cái cầu thang. "Có ai thấy Feliciano-san đâu không?"

Họ từng người một bước theo sau cậu bạn người Nhật. Cầu thang càng lúc càng dài, họ dần thoát khỏi cái căn phòng tối đó. Trước mắt họ bây giờ là một khoảng trời rộng, mây thay cho đất, và xung quanh đấy là những kiến trúc chỉ thấy vào thời xa xưa. Heracles say mê nhìn khắp xung quanh, đôi mắt xanh sáng lên khi nhìn thấy tận mắt những thứ chỉ có trong sách vở.

"Các con đã có mặt rồi à, làm ta chờ lâu quá." Một người đàn ông giọng trầm vang lên. Ông ta đang đứng trên một đám mây, và hai bên là hai thiên thần. Cả hai có gương mặt giống hệt nhau, khoác trên người cái áo màu trắng tinh. Họ cùng khoác cái khăn màu đỏ, trên đấy cho thêu cây thập giá màu bằng chỉ vàng. Trên cổ hai người anh em song sinh đấy đang đeo cây thập giá, đầu đội mũ giống nhau vào đều màu trắng.

"Feli-san, Lovino-san…" Kiku hét lên khi nhìn thấy mặt hai cậu thiên thần. "Thất lễ nhưng ông là…"

"Ta là Jesus." Người nói. "Còn hai người này từng là thiên thần thân cận của ta."

"Ông kêu chúng tôi lên đây có chuyện gì?" Alfred hỏi.

"Con vẫn láo lếu như xưa, ta đày con xuống mà con vẫn không đổi tánh à." Ông nói, rồi nhìn sơ qua những gương mặt ngơ ngác của từng người. "Các con từng là thiên thần dưới trướng ta, nhưng chính ta đưa các người xuống để cứu vớt những con người tội lỗi dưới kia."

"Tại sao tôi phải tin ông?" Arthur nói.

"Vậy tại sao con lại có những năng lực như thế." Ông ta hỏi, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh kia. "Ta vốn dĩ giao cho Feliciano cùng Lovino canh giữ lời sấm truyền, nhưng giờ Lovino chết rồi. Hai anh em chúng không biết đoàn kết, lại dính vào những chuyện tình yêu của những con người tội lỗi. Thật đáng xấu hổ."

"Lời sấm gì?" Alfred hỏi.

"Là lời sấm truyền về tương lai của loài người sao?" Ludwig hỏi.

"Phải." Ông ta nói. "Chính là lời sấm về tương lai loài người, hãy truyền lời sấm đấy cho những người anh em của hai con biết, Feliciano và Lovino."

Đôi mắt vô thần của Feliciano nhìn xuống bảy người còn lại. "Kỉ Băng hà sẽ lại bắt đầu."

"Con rồng lửa đã chết." Lovino nói.

"Ác quỷ lại hoành hành," Feliciano tiếp lời.

"Định mệnh lại thay đổi." Lovino kết thúc câu nói.

"Kesesese, câu quái gì thế. Dụ người khác cũng phải có logic chút chứ." Gilbert xen vào.

"Gilbert, xem ra con cũng giống như Alfred," ngài nói, "bản tính kiêu ngạo lẫn ngu ngốc của con chẳng hề thay đổi. Con hứa với ta sẽ chỉ bảo anh mình đàng hoàng mà, Ludwig." Đôi mắt nâu nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh đang bối rối của cậu người Đức.

"Vâng, là lỗi của con." Ludwig trầm ngâm.

"Kesese, ông lầm rồi," đôi mắt đỏ đầy sát khí nhìn lên, "ta trời sinh trời nuôi, không anh em bà con gì ở đây hết."

"Ludwig là em trai con," ngài nói, "Hai ngươi là hai mảnh ghép lại của một cây thập tự sắt, tượng trưng cho sự hoàn hảo, tinh thần hi sinh, kiêu hãnh. Trên cánh tay ngươi có hình xăm diều hâu, Ludwig cũng có một cái như thế."

"Ta là con diều hâu đơn độc, không cần anh em gì cả." Gilbert cao giọng.

"Đó là tùy con thôi," ngài lắc đầu. "Vận mệnh của Trái đất này ta giao cho các con. Hãy chọn con đường đúng đắn…"

"Khoan đã…" Heracles hét lên.

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Ngài nhìn xuống cậu tóc nâu dài.

"Tôi-, ngài nói tôi cũng là thiên thần." Heracles nói, "Vậy tại sao tôi chẳng hề có chút năng lực gì cả. Lovino điều khiển được nước, Gilbert có khả năng tạo thuốc nổ, Kiku dùng kiếm… Còn tôi, tôi chỉ có thể nói chuyện với thú vật và..."

"Chuyện gì đến rồi sẽ đến, mọi chuyện có số cả. Công việc của con là chọn con đường đúng mà đi, thế thôi." Ngài nhẹ nhàng khuyên bảo.

"Còn tôi," Alfred nói. "Tôi hơn Heracles có bao nhiêu đâu."

"Chẳng phải trong tay con có con đại bàng rồi sao?" Ngài hỏi lại. "Chỉ cần con biết tận dụng nó, không cần phải nôn nóng."

Alfred tính nói gì đó, nhưng chưa kịp mở lời thì mọi thứ lại tối đen, và họ trở về căn phòng cũ. Cả bảy người đều bật dậy trước con mắt ngạc nhiên của những người còn lại.

Francis chạy tới, "Em không sao chứ, Matthieu?" Anh ôm cậu thanh niên vào lòng, rồi hôn lên mái tóc vàng gợn sóng. "Mấy người làm anh lo quá. Tự nhiên em cứng đờ lại, không nói chuyện gì hết. Nên anh và Roddie cùng Elizaveta, Antonio đỡ em nằm xuống."

"Roddie không phải để cho ngươi gọi." Elizaveta tay siết chặt lấy cái chảo toan đập vào đầu Francis.

"Được rồi mà, Lizzy." Cậu người Áo ngăn vợ mình lại. Họ vừa cưới nhau vào tuần rồi.

"Gil gọi được mà tôi gọi không đc là sao?" Francis nháy mắt hỏi càng làm Elizaveta tức giận hơn.

"Anh hai," Feliciano hét lên.

"Lovi~" Antonio cũng hét bằng cái giọng khản đặc, "Lovi~!"

Những ngón tay của cậu người Ý bắt đầu động đậy, da cũng bắt đầu hồng lại. Đôi mắt xanh chớp nhẹ, như để thích nhi với cái ánh sáng từ đèn chiếu thẳng vào mắt. Antonio ôm chầm lấy Lovino cùng Feliciano.

"Buông ta ra, tên cà chua thối." Lovino la lên, cố gắng đầy hai người đang ôm ấp lấy mình ra. Lúc đó, Francis cũng đến gần bên giường ôm lấy ba người kia. Arthur xông tới lôi anh người Pháp đào hoa ra.

"Ngươi có Matthew rồi mà, tên khốn." Arthur la lớn. Anh vốn rất thương Matthew, vì em hiền lại biết nghe lời, thêm đấy lại lịch sự. Em như một phiên bản khác của cậu người Mỹ ngu ngốc vậy.

Không khí căn nhà lại vui vẻ như bình thường, tràn ngập tiếng la hét, tiếng tách tách của máy ảnh, tiếng cười của Alfred khi thấy anh người Anh xử đẹp Francis, tiếng van xin của Matthew. Mọi thứ đối với họ có vẻ là bình thường, nhưng trong lòng chín người ấy đang suy nghĩ về câu sấm mà người đàn ông tự xưng là Chúa Trời kia ban cho họ. Thêm vào đó là một người trong số họ đang bắt đầu có những biến đổi lạ.


	15. Chapter 15

Khuyến khích đừng chơi trò như Alfred và dễ dụ như Arthur

Paring: Rochu, USUK

Chapter 15

Bầu trời lại chiếu sáng trên căn nhà có bốn người sinh sống này. Mỗi ngày với từng người bọn họ đều thật thú vị. Đơn giản chỉ vì có hai tiếng thật thiêng liêng, gia đình. Đặc biệt là đối với cậu người Nga, được sống với Yao có lẽ là những ngày sung sướng nhất trong cuộc đời. Mỗi ngày đơn giản chỉ cần thấy anh cười, thậm chí đôi khi là mắng cậu thì cũng làm tan bớt băng giá trong lòng. Cậu dần tin tưởng con người, tin Mei, tin Hong. Ivan tin rằng trên đời này không phải ai cũng xấu, người tốt vẫn đang hiện hữu đó thôi.

Sáng nào cũng vậy, thức dậy Ivan sẽ được ăn cháo nóng hổi cùng với dầu cháo quẩy. Đôi khi chỉ là một bát mì do tính tay Yao kéo. Tuy phần ăn nhỏ, không đủ cho người to xác như cậu, nhưng thế là quá đủ cho một ngày thú vị rồi. Sau đó cậu sẽ giúp anh tưới cây, cậu còn dùng siêu năng của mình để giữ cho những hoa hồng tươi lâu hơn trong những ngày nóng nực. Nhưng tất nhiên là anh không biết được chuyện đó rồi. Rồi chuyện tiếp theo là sẽ ngồi trông hàng cùng Yao, hoặc lẽo đẽo theo Yao đi chợ.

Đi chợ cũng vui lắm, có đủ thứ trên đời. Có nơi bán những con gà, con vịt vẫn còn sống. Có nơi còn dữ dội hơn, bán cả rắn, bò cạp chiên nữa cơ đấy. Ivan rất thích và tò mò với những thứ này. Và hơn hết đó là được gần hơi ấm của Yao. Càng lúc cậu càng quý anh hơn, anh đi chợ giỏi, nấu ăn cũng giỏi nữa. Anh còn khéo léo, biết cách ngã giá để không bị hụt tiền chợ. Vì lần nào hụt tiền thì Mei cũng sẽ cằn nhằn cho đến chiều. Nhưng khi cậu khen đảm đang như vợ hiền thì anh lại gắt lên rằng: "Tôi không phải phụ nữ." Đâu cần là phụ nữ mới phải giỏi mấy thứ đó. Khi lúc nắng đã lên cao, trên đường về nhà, cậu sẽ phụ Yao xách những túi đầy thức ăn nặng trịch. Anh cũng xách nữa, nhưng chỉ là những bịch rau thôi. Cậu xem trên tivi, thấy cặp đôi cũng san sẻ với nhau như thế. Lúc gần tới nhà, Yao sẽ thưởng cho cậu một phần kẹo hồ lô hay đôi khi là tàu hủ thối. Món tàu hủ này cậu ghét nhất này, mà vẫn phải cố nuốt. Đơn giản chỉ vì nhìn anh ăn cũng thấy rất ngon.

Về tới nhà, cậu sẽ lại tiếp trông hàng, hoặc là xuống dưới bếp phụ anh. Nếu trông hàng một mình sẽ rất buồn, nên cậu thường lấy cây harmonica ra thổi. Âm thanh dìu dặt của nó khiến lòng người ta buồn man mác. Nhưng nếu biết cách, nó cũng sẽ đem đến những âm thanh thật vui tai không kém gì những nhạc cụ khác. Và dạo này cậu đang tập bài Oblaka, cậu muốn dành tặng bài đó cho Yao yêu quý. Cậu còn muốn Yao tập đàn nhị bài này nữa. Nhưng anh người Hoa bảo rằng nhạc cụ truyền thống thì làm sao mà tấu mấy bài đó được, nên cậu đành tập một mình thôi.

Đôi khi cậu rãnh thì vẫn phụ anh làm bếp, còn tiệm sẽ giao cho Hong quản lý. Anh chê cậu to xác, vào cái bếp chỉ vướng tay vướng chân. Nên cậu chỉ được phép ngồi ở ngoài mà nhặt rau thôi. Nhưng mà thế cũng vui rồi, ừ, thế là quá đủ. Cậu đâu biết phụ gì, chỉ cần nhìn anh vậy là được rồi. Gương mặt của anh lúc nấu nướng thật là hút hồn người, hay là chỉ với cậu nhỉ? Mùi dầu mỡ hơi nồng, nhưng ẩn đâu đó lại có mùi tỏi phi thơm phức. Bàn tay thoăn thoắt tỉ mỉ tỉa từng chi tiết một trên củ cải. Nhưng rồi cũng lại bàn tay đó ra lại cho ra những sợi mì mền mượt nhưng lại đủ độ dai. Ừ, bàn tay đó lúc nào cũng nhỏ nhắn và nằm gọn trong tay cậu nữa.

Và một ngày của Ivan Braginski kết thúc khi cả gia đình ăn xong bữa tối. Hong cùng Mei ngồi trong phòng học bài. Còn cậu tất nhiên sẽ ôm Yao của mình vào lòng. Lúc đó anh không thể phàn nàn gì nữa rồi, đâu có ai ở đấy đâu. Nhưng điều khiến cậu buồn nhất là anh lại dán mắt vào mấy con mèo trong TV mà chẳng thèm để ý đến cậu. Cậu buồn, nhưng không nói ra, và luôn tìm cách tách anh ra khỏi chương trình TV. Nhưng tất nhiên là không thành công rồi. Đến khi chương trình đó hết hết thì anh cũng chẳng dành thời gian dành cho cậu. Vì anh đã thu hình sẵn mấy chương trình đó, chỉ cần xem lại thôi. Và đôi khi cậu nghĩ mình phải tìm cách xóa mấy cuốn băng đó mới được, vì cái tội dám giành Yao với Ivan này.

Một ngày của Ivan đơn giản thế đó, đơn giản nhưng tràn ngập niềm vui và tiếng cười.

Hôm nay Yao có chuyện phải ra ngoài, chỉ còn mình cậu ở nhà thôi. Buồn lắm, nhưng dù gì cũng có cây harmonica làm bạn rồi. Những âm thanh du dương lại tiếp tục vang lên trong cái cửa tiệm nhỏ góc đường. Cậu muốn ngồi ngoài này đợi anh về. Vì hôm nay anh hứa sẽ mua một chai Vodka cho cậu. Cậu muốn uống thử lắm, nhưng tìm khắp khu phố này chẳng có ai bán cả, chỉ là rượu gạo thôi. Cậu lại cười, tận hưởng làm gió mát lành vừa thổi qua. Cuộc đời cậu đang đẹp thế, nhưng tại sao bỗng dưng cậu lại cảm thấy có gì đó bất an. Rất khó chịu. Tiếng harmonica đột nhiên trầm xuống, nó dường như đã phá vỡ một chút yên bình trong ngày.

Đã chiều rồi nhưng Yao vẫn chưa về. Cả nhà đang rất lo lắng. Thật sự bây giờ cậu mới hiểu cái cảm giác nhoi nhói trong ngực đó là gì. Mei từng bảo ở những người có giác quan thứ sáu thì họ lập tức cảm nhận ngay khi người thân mình gặp chuyện. Thế là suốt trưa đến chiều hôm ấy cậu không ăn cơm mà đứng ngay trước cổng để đợi anh về. Cái không khí đang bao quanh cậu hiện giờ đang giảm tới nhiệt độ thấp nhất. Ai đi ngang cũng phải sợ, nhưng họ lại cứ tưởng là do hệ thống điều hòa bị hỏng nên mới có chuyện đấy. Những đóa hoa xung quanh cũng đang bắt đầu héo dần vì lạnh. Những xô nước đang dần đóng băng. Và người ta bắt đầu thấy bông tuyết đang rơi ngay giữa mùa hé thế này.

Ivan hiểu rằng chờ đợi cũng không phải là cách hay, nên cậu quyết định đi tìm anh. Nhưng cậu không biết phải tìm bằng cách nào nữa. Cậu cứ đi lang thang khắp phố như thế cho đến khi ra ngoài ngoại ô. Dường như cuộc tìm kiếm ở khu vực rộng lớn như thế càng vô vọng hơn nữa. Bởi vì xung quanh đây bóng người còn chẳng có mà. Và cậu đã nghĩ đến phải ngờ sự giúp đỡ của một người…

"General Winter…" Cậu gọi, mắt nhìn xung quanh. Ánh xanh tím bây giờ không còn là vui tươi, mà ẩn chút sợ hãi, lo lắng. Cậu sợ anh sẽ gặp chuyện gì đấy.

"_Ta tưởng ngươi không còn cần ta nữa chú?"_ Ông già đó hiện lên, cái áo choàng bay trong cơn gió lạnh. Vùng cỏ xanh xung quanh lập tức nằm rạp xuống và đóng một lớp băng dày.

"Nói cho ta biết, Yao Yao đang ở đâu, da?" Ivan hét vào mặt ông ta. Khắp nơi xung quanh dường như phải gánh chịu cái giá lạnh tỏa ra từ hai người.

_"Ngươi ra lệnh cho ta à?"_ Ông ta hỏi ngược lại.

"Coi như ta cầu xin ông…" Cậu đã đến bước đường cùng rồi. Yao Yao, anh tuyệt đối không được có chuyện gì. "Cho ta biết Yao đang ở đâu đi…" Cậu cúi gầm mặt xuống.

_"Haha, ngươi cũng là đứa biết điều đấy."_ Ông ta đáp lại, làn môi thô ráp nhoẻn cười chế giễu người đang đứng trước mặt mình. _"Nói cho ngươi biết cũng được thôi. Ngươi có thấy bờ sông đằng kia không? Ngươi hãy đến đó đi Yao của ngươi đang đợi ngươi ở đấy." _Ông ta biến mất nhưng tiếng cười độc ác vẫn còn vang bên tai cậu. Cậu biết lão ta chẳng tốt lành gì chỉ chỗ của Yao cho cậu biết hết. Những bước chân ngày càng nhanh hơn, cậu đang đi hay đang lướt trên đám cỏ đang đóng băng ấy. Cái bóng của khăn choàng tím đang biến mất trong bầu trời đêm đầy sao, mang theo đấy là cái lạnh chết người.

Cậu có biết rằng trên kia đang xuất hiện một vì sao mới…

"Yao Yao, anh ở đâu?" Cậu hét lên, nhìn về phía bờ sông vắng lặng. "Yao Yao…" Cậu lại hét lên. Cậu biết mắt mình sắp ướt rồi đấy, xin đừng nói với cậu rằng… "General Winter, ông gạt tôi. Ông gạt tôi…" Cậu la lớn trong vô vọng. Mặt nước hồ đang hình thành một lớp băng mỏng, trôi bồng bềnh kì lạ.

_"Ta không gạt ngươi. Hãy nhìn dưới nước ấy, thằng nhóc kia đang ở dưới đấy. Ngươi có siêu năng để làm gì hả thằng ngốc?"_ Ông ta lại cười. General Winter biết rằng, không có cái tên hiện thân của rồng lửa kia thì ngày trở lại của ông sẽ không xa nữa. Ông ta lại sớm trở lại và mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Tất cả phải chìm ngập trong băng tuyết.

Đồng tử tím kia đang co lại, nhìn vào dòng nước một cách sợ sệt. Cậu vừa nhìn vừa cầu nguyện rằng anh sẽ không sao, anh chỉ… đang tắm, đang bơi dưới đấy thôi. Bỗng dưng đập vào mắt cậu đó chính là cái áo đỏ. Cái áo đỏ mà sáng nay Yao mặc, nhìn kĩ hơn thì thấy mặt anh đang tái xanh nữa. Cậu không biết làm gì ngoài nhảy xuống dòng sông lạnh ngắt. Cậu phải cứu anh…

Quần áo nặng khi thấm nước càng nặng hơn và nó góp phần kéo cậu xuống dưới. Cậu lặn không giỏi, nhưng cậu sẽ cố gắng. Đôi mắt lúc này mở to hơn bao giờ hết. Nó đang tìm cái áo đỏ quen thuộc. Và cuối cùng cậu cũng đã thấy anh. Yao dường như đang được bảo vệ bởi một lớp vỏ bọc trong suốt, mà từ đây cậu cũng chỉ thấy mờ mờ. Vùng nước bao quanh anh có màu đỏ nhạt, không phải là do áo mà là máu đang từ miệng vết thương trên ngực chảy ra. Cậu tăng tốc hơn nữa, mặc cho những rong rêu đang bám lấy chân mình. Chân cậu giờ cũng nhức lắm, nhức vì phải làm việc đột ngột mà cũng vì cái lạnh đang bao lấy nó. Nó cố đưa chủ nhân mình đi tới nữa. Bàn tay với tới túm lấy Yao, ôm sát anh vào mình. Và cả hai đã lên được bờ một cách an toàn.

Mặt Yao xanh lắm, xanh hơn cả tàu lá chuối. Cái áo màu đỏ có vài vết đỏ đậm hơn, tanh tưởi cứ như máu đã khô lại. Hơi thở vẫn còn nhưng rất yếu. Cậu ôm ghì anh vào mình, hai tay chà sát vào người anh cố đem chút hơi ấm đến, nhưng hình như là vô vọng thì phải. Người anh lạnh hơn, những bông tuyết bắt đầu đọng trên áo. Cậu sợ, sợ lắm… Cậu ẵm anh lên, chạy vào phố nhỏ, hi vọng chút hơi ấm trong đấy sẽ giúp anh tỉnh lại.

Vào đến con phố đấy, ai cũng nhìn cậu và anh. Mọi người tản ra để giúp cậu có thể chạy đến trạm xá gần đấy. Bác sĩ lẫn y tá trực lập tức đưa Yao vào phòng, làm những cấp cứu cơ bản. Còn cảnh sát thì kéo đến hỏi chuyện cậu. Họ càng hỏi càng làm cậu bực mình. Cậu đang rất lo cho Yao thì làm sao có thể trả lời những câu vô nghĩa đó chứ. Cậu muốn hét lên, bầu không khí lạnh lại tỏa ra bao trùm lấy họ dù bên ngoài rất nóng.

Kolkolkol

Đôi mắt tím nheo lại, nhìn vào họ đe dọa. Nhưng miệng cậu vẫn cứ tiếp tục cười. Những tên cảnh sát ấy sợ hãi và rời khỏi đấy mà không cần đến cậu phải ra tay. Ít lâu sau, Mei và Hong cũng đến. Mồ hôi ướt cả lưng áo hai đứa trẻ. Đôi mắt nâu của Mei mở to và đầy nước mắt. Còn Hong chỉ biết ôm em gái mình vào lòng, an ủi cô.

Một lúc sau, bác sĩ bước ra và giải thích rõ cho người nhà hiểu. Họ sẽ ra và ngân nga cái điệp khúc "chúng tôi đã cố gắng hết sức" để với người nhà. Cậu tức giận, cậu lo sợ, cậu muốn vào. Cậu muốn gặp anh, muốn ôm anh, muốn cảm nhận một chút hơi ấm khi anh đang trong người cậu. Cậu muốn… cậu muốn anh hãy sống lại, hãy cười đùa, hãy kéo đàn cho cậu nghe… Cậu có thể làm bất kì chuyện gì miễn rằng anh được sống. Bàn tay to lớn nắm chặt lấy bàn tay nhỏ hơn, tái nhợt đang nằm dưới lớp khăn trắng. Liệu hơi ấm từ tay cậu có làm anh tỉnh lại không. Rồi cậu giật mình khi nghe ông bác sĩ nói.

"Bệnh nhân đã mất máu khá nhiều lại còn ở dưới nước một thời gian dài. Lẽ ra cậu ta đã chết từ lâu, nhưng chúng tôi không hiểu đến giờ cậu ấy vẫn còn có thể sống được. Hiện tại thì cậu ấy đã qua thời kì nguy hiểm, nhưng phải sống trong tình trạng thực vật một thời gian dài." Bác sĩ ôn tồn giải thích.

"V-vậy thì bao lâu anh Yao m-mới tỉnh lại thưa bác sĩ?" Cô gái vừa nấc vừa hỏi.

"Chuyện này chúng tôi cũng không biết. Nhanh thì có lẽ là một hai tháng, như chậm có thể cả năm, cũng có thể là cả đời này cậu ấy phải sống như thế."

"S-sao ạ?" Mei ngẩng mặt lên, nước mắt khô nay lại chợt rơi.

"Thế cũng tốt rồi Mei." Hong khuyên cô. Giờ họ chỉ có thể trông đợi vào thứ gọi là phép màu đến với Yao mà thôi. Chuyện anh sống sót đến giờ này có thể cũng được xem là một điều kì diệu rồi.

"Vậy là Yao Yao chưa chết, da?" giọng Ivan tươi lên một chút. Gương mặt giãn ra, có lẽ cậu không hiều sống thực vật là như thế nào, nhưng chỉ cần Yao tồn tại trên đời này thì đó cũng là một niềm hạnh phúc lớn lao đối với cậu.

_Ánh sáng nhỏ bé lại cháy lên giữa đêm đông giá buốt. Nhưng một cơn gió thổi qua cũng đủ làm nó tắt ngúm._

Nắng tỏa khắp mọi nơi và bao trùm cả căn nhà nhỏ đó. Nhưng lạ lùng thay, dù nắng như thế nào cũng không thể làm tan được lớp băng dưới ngói đỏ kia. Cửa hàng đầy hoa phải đóng cửa thường xuyên, vì ba người bọn họ giờ không còn thời gian để chăm sóc chúng hay coi tiệm nữa. Ba người, sáng chiều tối, đều có mặt ở phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt để có thể chăm sóc anh. Mei dành buổi sáng để đếm thăm anh, còn buổi chiều là phần của Hong. Duy nhất buổi tối là thuộc về Ivan.

Thường thì cậu sẽ thổi kén cho anh nghe vì bác sĩ nói âm nhạc có thể làm anh tỉnh dậy nhanh hơn. Lâu lâu cậu lại hát cho Yao nghe nữa, chỉ toàn bài tiếng Nga thôi. Cậu biết anh hiểu nhưng trong đấy toàn là những tình cảm cậu dành cho anh thôi. Cậu thường hát bài Oblaka, bài đó buồn thật đấy. Nhưng mà nó phản ánh đúng tâm trạng cậu lúc này đây.

Облака, облака, облака  
Мы похожи, мы с вами похожи  
Улетаем к чужим берегам  
А обратно вернуться не можем

(Mây, mây, mây  
Chúng ta giống như mây,  
Bay đến bờ biển lạ  
Và không thể trở về.)

Cậu cũng thường xuyên lau mình cho anh nữa. Thật là buồn khi nhìn thấy cơ thể anh toàn những vết trầy xước và một vết khâu khá lớn gần ngay tim và ngay trên trán. Người ta nói nằm lâu bệnh nhân dễ bị lở loét và thoái hóa khớp, nên cậu giúp anh cử động chân tay và còn giúp anh nghiêng mình nữa. Vất vả với Ivan nhưng cậu chỉ muốn anh tỉnh lại mà thôi.

Ivan muốn thăm anh cả ba buổi luôn. Nhưng sáng và chiều cậu đều đến đồn cảnh sát. Cậu ngồi lì ở đó để đợi tin tức về chuyện bắt tên đã giết Yao. Không phải cậu không muốn chính tay mình bắt tên đó. Cậu muốn lắm, nhưng chính vì những lúc rối rắm thế này đây. Cậu không thể nào bình tĩnh để mà suy nghĩ và tìm kiếm. Đầu óc cậu giống như trống rỗng vậy, không hề có một hướng đi xác định. Chính vì thế mà khả năng của cậu cũng giảm đi rất nhiều. Hong bảo là cậu bị stress đấy và nên thư giãn đi. Nhưng đó là chuyện cậu không bao giờ làm được

Và công việc giờ đây của cậu là đợi và đợi. Đợi cả tháng trời nhưng câu trả lời vẫn là không có thông tin gì mới. Tất cả điều là những câu xin lỗi vô ích. Cậu nhận ra một điều, lũ người này thật bất tài. Không chỉ chúng, những con người ngoài đó cũng là thứ ăn hại. Và cũng thật dơ bẩn nữa. Những tên vào đây, vào cái đồn cảnh sát này, không phải là trộm cướp thì cũng giết người. Nhưng tại sao chúng lại có thể thống trị được thế giới này cơ chứ. Những con người không hề có chút quyền năng chỉ là một khối hóa chất di động, và đang đợi ngày tan chảy ra mà thôi. Chỉ có những con người như cậu đây, như những thí nghiệm trong viện Khai sáng mới có thể lãnh đạo và để thế giới này đi lên được. Phải không?

Ivan dần nhận ra sự thay đổi trong tư tưởng của mình. Ham muốn thống trị thế giới này là của ông ta nhưng cũng có thời là ước mơ của cậu. Nhưng từ khi gặp Yao cậu đã dùng chính lòng tin vào con người mà anh đã giúp cậu xây nên để ngăn cản điều đó xảy ra. Nhưng giờ đây lòng tin vào con người vừa được xây nên ngay vì chính việc này phá sập xuống. Cái lý do để chèn ép cái ước mơ ngông cuồng kia không còn nữa.

Cậu đã quyết định sắp xếp lại trật tự thế giới mới. Thế giới đó chỉ có những cái tốt, những cái phi thường, thế giới mà những con người có những năng lực đặc biệt không bị ghét bỏ mà ngược lại họ chính là chủ. Còn tầng lớp dưới chính là những con người không hề có chút sức mạnh nào. Cậu hiểu rằng tầng lớp thấp kém đó cũng có nhiều loại nên trước hết những con người xấu xa sẽ không bao giờ được tồn tại. Yao từng dạy ăn cắp, trộm cướp là xấu, giết người càng xấu hơn. Lũ người tầm thường đó đang dần lấn áp người tốt. Chúng ngày nào đó sẽ phát triển mạnh lên giống như giòi bọ vậy. Còn những người tốt như Yao sẽ chết dần dần. Nên điều đầu tiên là phải giết hết đám người đó. Giết. Giết hết…

_Với sức của người và ta, thì chẳng bao lâu nó sẽ được thực hiện thôi. _Giọng ông ta vang lên trong đầu cậu.

"Phải, ta sẽ cần đến sự giúp đỡ của ông."

Cái lạnh toát lên từ một góc phòng. Lạnh, lạnh lắm, nó lạnh còn hơn chính mùa đông mà General Winter tạo nữa kia. Ông ta nhận thức được rằng, thằng bé mà ông đang mượn cơ thể đây một ngày nào đó sẽ làm nên điều vĩ đại. Và điều ông càng không ngờ hơn, chỉ cần một đả kích nhỏ như thế mà hắn thằng nhóc đã quay ngược 180 độ rồi. Nếu tên Yao chết, không biết hắn sẽ còn đi đến đâu.

Chuyện giải mã lời sấm của ông mà Alfred gọi là "kì quái" đó chẳng đi tới đâu. Họ chỉ biết chắc rằng một lần nữa, Kỉ Băng Hà sẽ lại bao trùm thế giới này nếu họ không ra tay kịp lúc. Ờ, có lẽ ở đây muốn nói thế giới này sẽ bị bao trùm dưới mấy tấc băng đó mà, theo Alfred là thế. Nhưng con rồng lửa và ác quỷ ý ám chỉ điều gì? Mấy con đó sẽ chiến đấu với nhau giống như trong TV à? Cái lời sấm truyền ngu ngốc làm đầu óc cậu rối quá đi mất. Nhưng dù sao đi nữa đây cũng chính là động lực để một người tuyệt vời như cậu tiếp tục nâng cao trình độ.

Trình độ của Alfred từ khi ra khỏi viện đến giờ vẫn là con số không tròn trĩnh. Nói không sai đâu, những kĩ năng cơ bản thì cậu đã có đầy đủ, nhưng những năng lực đặc trưng thì vẫn chưa có. Đôi lần cậu nghĩ mình sẽ bay được như siêu nhân nên đã leo lên tầng thứ mấy trăm của một ngôi nhà cao tầng. Và, tất nhiên là lao xuống rồi. Cậu tin rằng khả năng mình bỗng dưng bay vút lên như chim hay thậm chí phóng ra tơ nhện là rất cao. Nhưng hóa ra là công cốc. Arthur chạy đến kịp lúc vào kéo cậu lên. Mấy sợi dây đó của anh càng lúc càng chắc nên mới giữ Alfred không bị tan xương. Tất nhiên là sao mỗi lần liều mạnh thử năng lực mới như thế cậu điều bị mọi người cho một trận tơi bời. Câu sai chỗ nào, sai ở chỗ là muốn phấn đấu để đạt đến trình độ như mọi người sao. Thật không hiểu nổi mà.

"Cậu muốn làm gì nữa đây?" Arthur cao giọng hỏi. "Tôi nói bao nhiêu lần rồi. Năng lực tự động sẽ tìm đến cậu, cậu không cần phải làm trò hề nữa đâu. Nghe rõ không?"

Alfred ngồi co lại một chỗ trên ghế bành. Mặt cúi xuống không dám nhìn anh. Cậu biết anh đang bốc hỏa, nên nếu cậu dám hó hé lời nào thì coi như là không biết chỗ mua quan tài. Nhưng lần này cậu không nói không được rồi. Vì anh vừa thông báo một tin…

"Từ ngày mai, đi mà học với Ludwig. Tôi không có thời gian dạy cậu, mà tôi có dạy cậu thì cái đầu của cậu cũng sẽ không chịu tiếp thu." Arthur nói, còn cậu người Đức vừa nghe xong thì nhăn mặt lại.

"Sao?" Cả hai cậu tóc vàng đều lên tiếng. Nhưng Alfred đã nhanh miệng nói trước. "Tức là anh bắt tôi phải ở cùng với tên anh awesome của hắn à. Làm sao mà amazing như tôi chịu nỗi. Một mình Ludwig tôi còn không chịu nổi nữa là hai tên Ludwig."

"Tôi phản đối." Nạn nhân của cuộc cãi vả xen vào. "Anh chịu trách nhiệm về cậu ta bấy lâu nay thì tại sao lại đẩy trách nhiệm cho tôi."

"Vì cậu biết nhiều nhất trong bọn." Arthur nói. "Giải thích cho tôi nghe, tại sao cậu không cần có ai chỉ bảo cũng có thể tự mình phát hiện và nâng cao năng lực như thế. Còn Alfred, nằm trong chương trình nghiên cứu thì lại chẳng thể bằng cậu."

"Anh cũng thế thôi." Ludwig phản bác.

"Không, tôi có những cô tiên chỉ bảo." Arthur chỉ trong không khí, "Còn cậu, cậu hoàn toàn khác tôi. Phải không? Cậu còn biết về lời sấm đó, trong khi chúng tôi không hề biết gì cả? Tôi tự hỏi, có phải Người ưu ái cậu nhất?" Ánh mắt xanh nhíu lại một chút như mỉa mai cậu.

"Chuyện này-" Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược tính nói gì đó.

"Đại khái là cậu sẽ nhận Alfred." Arthur nói rồi bỏ vào phòng.

"Sao tôi không được nói gì hết vậy?" Alfred lên tiếng, mà dường như anh cũng chẳng thèm nghe. Bồ bịch gì mà thế sao. "Này?" Cậu chạy theo anh vào phòng và đóng cánh cửa lại phía sau họ. Trong phòng khách bây giờ chỉ có Kiku đang cau mày, Ludwig lắc đầu, và một Heracles trầm lặng.

"Cậu có thể dạy cho tôi luôn được không?" Heracles lên tiếng. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh mắt xanh này nói chuyện với Ludwig, dù hai người mang tiếng là chung một nhà. "Tôi cũng muốn hiểu thêm về khả năng của mình."

"Nhưng mà, cậu cũng có thể nhờ Kiku được mà." Ludwig hướng cặp mắt xanh về cậu người Nhật, trông cậu ấy lạ lắm, kể từ khi về nhà đến giờ. Cũng độ một tuần rồi, cậu ta chỉ im lặng đi luyện tập mà không hề nói chuyện với ai trong nhà, kể cả Elizaveta.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng có lẽ tôi không bằng anh, Ludwig-san. Tôi nghĩ trình độ của mình còn kém lắm. Phải, xin thứ lỗi, nhưng tới giờ tôi phải luyện tập rồi."

Và kết quả của cuộc nói chuyện là ép Ludwig nhận hết hai người "ít khả năng" nhất trong bọn, một Alfred tự cho mình là cao hơn người khác và một Heracles biếng nhác. Phải, trong khi bản thân cậu còn chưa giải quyết được chuyện của mình nữa là. Anh hai, đã một tuần rồi, anh chưa hề liên lạc, anh chẳng nói có nhận cậu là em hay không?

Nhưng có lẽ Ludwig không biết, những rắc rối đó chỉ là khởi đầu thôi. Vì còn một rắc rối nữa đang đợi cậu phía trước đó, anh bạn người Đức à.

"Tại sao?" Alfred hỏi, môi bĩu ra nhìn vào anh. Anh là bạn đặc biệt mà không dạy cậu chút gì là sao.

"Ai cho cậu vào phòng hả?" Arthur ngồi trên giường, nhìn cậu chằm chằm, và cậu có thể cảm nhận được luồng khí đáng sợ tỏa ra từ anh. Ừ, sắp có mấy cái gai đâm vào cậu đó mà.

"Anh tính trói tôi à?" Alfred buộc tội, "Nhưng trước tiên cũng phải cho tôi biết tại sao chứ."

"Vì tôi biết cậu học với tôi thì không thể tập trung được." Anh cúi mặt xuống. Cậu biết mà, mỗi lần như thế thì mặt anh lại đỏ lên.

Cậu biết anh nói đúng, nhưng vẫn ráng cãi. "Đâu có, thật tình là không có. Tôi thấy mình ngày càng tiến bộ."

"Ừ, tiến bộ chỗ nào?" Anh liếc mắt nhìn cậu. Cậu thấy mình quả thật là tiến bộ hẳn ra mà. Ít ra bên anh, cậu không học mấy cái năng lực gì đấy, nhưng bây giờ thì cậu phải công nhận là khả năng chọc tức anh giận ngày càng cao thâm và một tài nữa, tài hôn hít của cậu cũng rất giỏi. Cậu mà dám đứng nhì thì cả tên Francis đó cũng không dám đứng nhất.

"C-chuyện này…" Alfred ấp úng gãi đầu.

"Thế nên học với Ludwig là cách tốt nhất với cậu. Cậu ấy nghiêm khắc, kỉ luật, và khả năng phán đoán tốt. Tôi tin rằng chẳng bao lâu cậu có thể tìm thấy năng lực của mình. Như lần trước chúng ta đã thấy, ẩn sâu bên trong cậu đó là một con chim. Một con chim xanh rất đẹp, phải không? Nhiệm vụ của cậu bây giờ là dụ nó ra thôi. Tôi tin cậu có thể làm được mà." Giọng anh ấm áp, và dịu dàng. Anh cười như thể nói đang nói anh sẽ ủng hộ cậu hết mình. Điều này làm cậu cảm động lắm, Arthur của cậu (xin phép để Alfred nhấn mạnh từ của cậu) bên ngoài luôn tỏ ra không thèm để ý đến Alfred, sẵn sàng mắng chửi không tiếc lời; tệ hơn đó là tung cú đánh, cú đạp và những sợi dây thừng để trói cậu, một người thậm chí không có khả năng để phản kháng hay bất kì vũ khí nào. Nhưng bên trong anh luôn yêu thương cậu, quan tâm và lo lắng, anh mong rằng cậu có thể tiến bộ hơn. Ừ, cậu biết mà, anh luôn cần một người anh hùng để bảo vệ anh. Và người đó ngoài Alfred ra thì còn ai nữa cơ chứ.

"Anh… anh thật tốt với tôi…" Alfred lại bĩu môi, nhìn Arthur bằng đôi mắt xanh màu da trời. Cậu nhảy xổ tới, ôm lấy anh và đẩy anh nằm xuống giường. Môi đang quấn nhau, nhiệt tình trao cho nhau từng chút hơi ấm một. Sau đó, theo trình tự quen thuộc thì môi cậu sẽ mút lấy môi Arthur, tay vuốt ve lấy cằm anh, để anh mở miệng mình ra, và chào đón cài lưỡi ướt át của cậu. Vật thể dài đó cứ như một viên cảnh sát, lục lọi hết chỗ này đến chỗ khác, dù đó xem như có thể là ngôi nhà thứ hai của nó. Hôn đã xong, Alfred dứt môi mình ra, nhìn vào gương mặt đỏ bừng quen thuộc. Môi anh đỏ và ướt lắm. Đôi mắt xanh đang khép hờ lại. Và đó chẳng khác nào một món ăn ngon trước mặt Alfred. Còn cậu vốn dĩ là tên phàm ăn.

Môi và lưỡi hôm nay đã chơi chán chê trong cái vòm họng đó. Nó tìm đến nơi khác vui hơn, đó là cái cổ cao trắng ngần. Những vết cắn và mút để lại trên làn da mịn màng đó như những đóa hoa hồng đang nở rực rỡ ngoài kia. Cậu biết mình phải làm gì tiếp theo. Chuyện này cũng khá quen thuộc với những bộ phim Hollywood rồi phải không? Chỉ là Alfred ta chưa có dịp để thử thôi. Và hôm nay là cơ hội hiếm thấy. Bàn tay nhanh chóng tháo từng nút một trên chiếc áo sơ mi dài tay.

"C-cậu làm cái gì vậy?" Arthur hét lên. Hay nói cách khác nãy giờ anh đã hét, đã la rồi nhưng mà tại cậu quá mê "thực hành" nên đã bỏ ngoài tai những lời chửi mắng quen thuộc. "Cậu tin mấy sợi dây của tôi sẽ chọt mù mắt cậu không?" Vừa nói, mấy sợ dây gai đó đã có mặt. Chúng cứ như mấy con chó giữ nhà vậy.

"Đi, đi mà Artie. Một lần thôi mà." Môi Alfred bĩu ra, đôi mắt xanh lơ lại nhìn vào anh. Ừ, chắc giống như đang cầu xin người ta bố thí gì đó.

"Không, không. Anh ngồi dậy, kéo áo lại cho đàng hoàng. Lúc này, trong anh giống như mấy cô gái mới lớn lần đầu trải qua chuyện đó. Thật tình, cậu dám cá rằng một người từng có nhiều bồ bịch như anh chưa lần nào quan hệ. Chỉ là lần này quan hệ với Alfred thôi mà. Tại sao anh phải mắc cỡ chứ? Cậu còn chẳng mắc cỡ.

"Tôi hiểu mà." Cậu nói với giọng một đứa trẻ bị ba mẹ từ chối mua kẹo. "Anh đâu có yêu tôi đâu. Anh quan hệ với người ta thì được còn tôi thì… Vậy mà tôi còn tưởng anh yêu tôi lắm, tôi chỉ muốn quan hệ của hai đứa mình tiến thêm một chút thôi mà."

"K-không phải thế." Hai ngón tay anh cứ chơi đùa với nhau, đầu cúi thấp xuống, không dám nhìn mặt cậu. Alfred biết anh rất dễ xiêu lòng mà. Cậu chồm tới trước, và lại ấn anh xuống giường. Lần này thì bắt đầu đợt tấn công chính thức. Cái lưỡi hết tấn công môi anh, quai hàm, rồi đến lưỡi, giờ đang chơi đùa nơi đầu ngực. Anh cứ vùng vẫy, đá cậu ra, nhưng may thay anh chưa xài đến mấy cái dây dể đâm xuyên tim cậu. Ừ, chắc anh cũng đâu có nỡ. Cậu hướng ra cửa, nhẹ nhàng "kéo" nó ra, rồi cái bảng treo mấy chữ "đang bực mình, đừng làm phiền" ở nắm cửa, rồi đóng mạnh nó lại. Cái bảng đó thường treo khi cậu làm chuyện gì khiến anh bực mình. Kiểu này thì chẳng ai mà dám xong vào khi hai người đang… nữa rồi. Bàn tay nhanh chóng lướt xuống dưới, chạm vào cái phần bình thường mà nó không được đụng vào. Rồi một lúc sau, cũng chính nó mò mẫm đến cái khóa quần. Một tiếng rút vang lên, Alfred tưởng chừng mình sắp thành một con sói già được đánh chén món mồi ngon nhưng mà có chuyện khiến cậu không ngờ.

Một tiếng động lớn vang lên làm hai người giật mình. Alfred quay tới hướng phát ra cái âm thanh là cậu bùng tai đó. Chưa kịp phản ứng thì có một cây tựa như cây kiếm lao tới, cắm vào bức tường đối diện và biến mất. Phía bên kia tường chỉ còn cá lỗ hỏng khá lớn do vụ va chạm đó gây ra. Và người đứng ở đối diện là…

"Kiku?" Alfred ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu ta, cũng không kém phần xấu hổ khi cuộc vui bị phá hỏng. Arthur lật đật ngồi dậy và chỉnh lại quần áo. Kiku lặng đi nhìn họ, chẳng đỏ mặt cũng chẳng hề xin lỗi. Mắt cậu ta nếu để ý kĩ sẽ thấy tia sáng màu đỏ, và rồi nó biến mất. Gương mặt lạnh lùng lúc nãy được thay bằng gương mặt hiền lành quen thuộc. Alfred không biết, dường như chuyện đó xảy ra rất nhanh.

"Gomenasai…" Kiku cúi đầu. "Chỉ là… ơ…" Dường như cậu ta đã hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra ở phòng bên. "Alfred-san, Arthur-san…" 

Arthur nhanh chóng đá một cái làm Alfred té xuống sàn. Giờ đây hình như hỏa khí của anh đã xông lên ngùn ngụt rồi thì phải. Mấy sợi dây leo đang bay trên đầu anh, cứ như mấy xúc tu của bạch tuộc vậy. "K-không sao." Anh nhìn qua cái lỗ bên kia mà cười với Kiku. Còn cậu, hay nói cách khác là người vô tình gây nên tình huống mất mặt này là người sẽ bị anh đánh đến không biết trời trăng gì luôn. Cũng mai là cậu chưa kéo quần anh xuống, nếu không là giờ không còn người tên là Alfred .

Sáng hôm sau, mặt trời vẫn lên như mọi ngày, nắng vẫn tỏa sáng khắp một vùng ngoại ô rộng hơn. Matthew đi dạo xung quanh đó đã trở thành thói quen rồi. Người đầu tiên cậu gặp hôm nay là…

"Anh Alfred!" Cậu gọi, vừa nhìn thấy mái tóc vàng đó là cậu biết ngay là anh rồi.

"Là Mattie à?" Alfred quay qua cười nụ cười thật tươi.

"Anh… anh bị làm sao vậy?" Cậu em hốt hoảng chỉ vào vết bầm trên mắt của anh mình, chưa kể đển những vết cắt làm trầy xước khắp mặt.

"Thì cũng nhờ mấy trò của bạn trai em dạy anh đó, nên hồi tối Arthur đánh anh sưng hết cả mình mẩy." Alfred đáp lại lời cậu em trai mình.

"Em x-xin lỗi." Cậu đỏ mặt cúi đầu. "Arthur... ảnh..."

Mặt Alfred tối sầm lại nhìn Matthew, "Thì ổng đánh anh xong chui rúc vào mền mà khóc "tôi muốn chết, muốn chết"" Alfred hạ giọng nhái theo anh lúc đó. "Còn Ludwig bình thường ngủ chung phòng với Arthur, tối đó bị tiếng khóc la của ổng làm ngủ không ngủ được, nên phải qua phòng anh ngủ chung. Nghĩ coi, ngủ cùng phòng với tên lúc nào cũng luật lệ làm anh khó chịu, thức trắng đêm luôn nè." Alfred lại tiếp tục màn than thân trách phận với Matthew, cậu em cũng chỉ cười tỏ vẻ thông cảm rồi cố tìm cách chuyển sang đề tài khác.

Hai người nói chuyện rôm rả suốt dọc đường đi. Mọi chuyện với họ chưa có gì thay đổi, nhưng họ không biết rằng bên cạnh họ có người đã thay đổi, từ chút, từ chút một…

Nắng vàng rực rỡ chiếu trên khắp nẻo đường, qua ngày hôm nay thì mùa hè đã chính thức bắt đầu, mùa hè đầu tiên trong đời của Alfred...


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16 cuối cùng cũng tung ra được rồi *Chấm nước mắt*. Có bạn bảo bình nên nâng rate cái VKS lên a. Nếu mấy bạn mún mình sẽ nâng, nhưng mà đó chỉ là bonus thôi. Chứ ko phải chính, có được ko?

Chapter 16

"Điểm số!"

"Một."

"H-hai."

"Cậu vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ sao, Heracles?" Đội trưởng hét lên vào mặt cậu tóc nâu còn lờ đờ. "Đếm to lên."

"Hai!" Heracles cố gắng đếm to như cậu đội trưởng yêu cầu.

"Tốt!" Cậu tóc vàng cười hài lòng. "Bây giờ chúng ta bắt đầu bài tập ngày hôm nay."

"OK, đội trưởng." Alfred cười hì hì nhìn Ludwig. "Chúng ta bắt đầu từ đâu đây?"

"Không được chen ngang Alfred. Heracles, thẳng người lên." Cậu người Đức nhìn sang cậu tóc nâu đang ngủ đứng nãy giờ. "Hai người chạy mấy vòng quanh sân cho tôi."

"Eh? Là sao đây?" Cậu đeo kính tỏ vẻ không bằng lòng.

"Cậu đang ở trong quân đội thì phải biết kỉ luật chứ!" Ludwig nói rồi thổi còi.

Thế là buổi học đầu tiên của hai người tự nhận mình yếu nhất bọn bắt đầu thế đấy. Dưới đây là bản kế hoạch của Ludwig:

Ngày thứ nhất: tập sức bền

Ngày thứ hai: tập sức bền (tiếp)

Ngày thứ ba: tập sức bền (một hôm nữa)

Ngày thứ tư: cần rèn cho Heracles cách tập trung (lí do: ngủ nhiều quá). Alfred cứ tập sức bền…

P.S: chưa tìm ra cách để giúp mấy cậu ấy…

Kí tên: Ludwig Beilschmidt

"Còn phải tập thế này bao lâu nữa, Luddi?" Alfred thở hổn hển, nhanh chóng vớ chai nước lạnh trên ghế. Cậu uống thật nhanh, còn Heracles thì ngồi dựa vào băng ghế, mồ hôi chảy ra chẳng kém gì cậu.

"Hôm nay nữa, ngày mai chúng ta sẽ ngồi thiền." Ludwig nói. "Mà không được kêu tôi bằng Luddi nữa, nếu không thì phải chạy thêm mười vòng, nghe chưa?"

"Ngồi thiền? Cuối cùng thì cậu muốn làm sao đây? Đây đâu phải là luyện tập, này là hành xác con người ta." Alfred phản đối. "Tôi không muốn cơ bắp cuồn cuộn như cậu đâu."

"Các cậu phải tập luyện thể lực để có một đầu óc minh mẫn. Với một đầu óc sáng suốt thì năng lực của các cậu mới được điểu khiển dễ dàng. Ở đây khác với trong viện, trong đấy có máy móc để kiềm chế các cậu lại và đồng thời không hề có một tác động nào ảnh hưởng đến các cậu. Còn ngoài này, không máy nhưng những tác nhân bên ngoài sẽ ảnh hưởng đến các cậu nhiều hơn, như bụi, tiếng ồn… Không tập trung là nguyên nhân khiến các cậu không thể phát huy tìm lực của mình…" Ludwig nói. Bài này cậu đã nói bao nhiêu lần từ khi dạy họ rồi, nhưng có vả Alfred không tiếp thu hay có lẽ, cậu ta không hề muốn tiếp thu.

"Bla bla… Các cậu phải biết chuyện gì cũng phải đi từng bước một chứ gì? Còn gì nữa không?" Alfred cười nhưng có vẻ mỉa mai cậu tóc vàng đối diện. Còn Heracles thì không hề lên tiếng, vì lý do gì hai người kia đều hiểu rõ. Cậu ấy mệt, và cậu ấy cần ngủ chỉ vậy thôi. Tiếng thở đều đều dường như chẳng hề bị ngắt quãng vì tiếng cãi nhau giữa hai người bạn.

"Nếu cậu cho rằng bài học này của tôi là vô dụng thì cậu có thể nhờ người khác dạy. Tôi không dạy cậu nữa." Ludwig nói, đôi chân mày nhíu lại. Arthur đã nhờ cậu, nhưng cậu người Mỹ không thích thì có thể nghỉ. Nhưng nếu học thì phải chấp nhận cách dạy cũng như là bài học của cậu. Ngày trước cậu cũng phải tập luyện vất vả mới được như thế, chứ không phải là một sớm một chiều.

"Cậu lại chuẩn bị đưa Arthur ra nói với tôi phải không?" Alfred khoanh tay, quay mặt đi.

Nói cách khác, đã gần một tuần lễ và ngày nào họ cũng cãi nhau. Dần dần, họ gần như thuộc luôn cả lý lẽ mà đối phương sẽ đưa ra. Và ngày hôm nay sẽ khác vì Ludwig đã đưa một môn mới vào dạy họ. Như đã nói ở trên, môn ngồi thiền.

"Tại sao phải ngồi thiền?" Alfred hỏi.

"Để tĩnh tâm." Ludwig đáp cộc lốc. Tay anh đang bới mái tóc nâu dài của Heracles lên, cột lại thành một chùm cao trên đỉnh đầu và trên đó là một sợ dây dài thả từ trên cao xuống.

"Cậu làm gì Heracles vậy?" Alfred lại hỏi, nhìn anh với ánh mắt thích thú.

"Nếu cậu ta ngủ thì sợi dây này sẽ kéo tóc cậu ấy lên để làm cậu ấy tỉnh." Anh giải thích, hi vọng rằng cách này sẽ hiệu quả với cậu tóc nâu. "Gỉa sử cách này mà không hiệu quả, thì tôi sẽ để cậu ấy cầm một con dao, hễ ngủ thì cậu sẽ bị nó đâm vào đùi, rõ chưa Heracles. Cậu không được ngủ."

"Vâng…" Cậu mắt xanh với ánh mắt mơ màng nhìn về nơi nào đó đang trả lời câu hỏi một cách máy móc.

"Các cậu phải nhớ, điều đầu tiên là phải tập trung, thứ hai là tưởng tượng, thứ ba là biến thứ các cậu đang nghĩ trong đầu thành sự thật." Ludwig nói. "Đây chỉ là bước đầu thôi, rõ chưa?" Ánh mắt xanh nhìn một lượt xem phản ứng hai người kia thế nào. Alfred gật gù tỏ vẻ hiểu, còn Heracles cũng gật nhưng có lẽ là do cơn buồn ngủ lại ập đến nữa rồi. "Như thế này," Ludwig nói và chỉ trong chớp mắt đã có một tấm kính xuất hiện trước mặt cậu ấy. "Hay như thế này." Cậu ấy vung tay lên, những chiếc lá khô phía dưới lập tức xếp thành một hàng ngay ngắn như đang dợt binh vậy.

"Vậy chúng ta bắt đầu thôi." Alfred hét lên trong vui sướng, cứ như cậu vừa tìm được phương pháp cho căn bệnh bất trị này. Cậu hét vậy thôi, chứ cậu đã thuộc khẩu quyết này rất lâu rồi, kể từ hồi học với Arthur. Anh lúc nào cũng nhảm mấy câu vô tích sự đó với cậu, nhưng không cứ hoàn không.

Một tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua, Alfred ngồi một chỗ, mắt nhắm nghiền lại. Nhưng mà cậu không thể chịu đựng được nữa. Cậu muốn chạy, muốn nhảy, muốn đi khắp nơi. Và giờ thì lại buộc phải ngồi một chỗ thì quả là một cực hình với cậu. Không gian yên tĩnh bao quanh, gió thổi nhè nhẹ làm cơn buồn ngủ tiến đến nhanh hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu bây giờ mới hiểu Heracles, nó đến thì làm sao mà kiềm được chứ. Nhưng một phần trong con người cậu muốn phải tỉnh táo, cậu muốn tiến bộ, chứ không phải chỉ có vài chiêu (sơ đẳng) dùng tới dùng lui như vậy.

"Ahhh!" Tiếng hét làm Alfred giựt mình. Cậu quay qua, mắt chớp chớp để thích ứng với ánh nắng. Và cậu biết chủ nhân tiếng hét đó là ai, Heracles. Máu đang chảy xuống đùi cậu ta.

"Có sao không?" Cậu chạy đến, dao đâm hơi sâu vào trong. Cậu thực tình không có những kinh nghiệm trong chuyện này, nhưng cậu biết vết thương đó cũng chẳng nhẹ gì đâu.

"T-tôi ổn." Cậu ta thì thầm.

"Đem bông băng lại đây." Alfred hét lên với Ludwig, nhưng cậu ta trông như không có phản ứng gì.

"Khỏi." Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược nói.

"Làm sao mà khỏi được." Alfred nói, chân mày nhíu lại. Trong đầu cậu nghĩ thật ra tên này có phải kỉ luật đến điên rồi không. "Máu cậu-" Đôi mắt xanh mở to ra. Đúng là có máu thật đấy, máu đầy cả trên tay cậu nhưng vết thương của Heracles đột nhiên lành lại một cách kì lạ. "M-máu biến mất rồi." Alfred muốn thét lên. Không lẽ cậu tóc nâu là ma sao?

"Heracles vốn dĩ rất đặc biệt. Trong viện, tất cả các giáo sư đều có thể nhận ra chuyện này, nhưng chẳng ai có thể làm cậu ta bộc lộ tiềm năng cả." Ludwig điềm đạm nói. Vẻ mặt cậu nhăn lại như muốn cười vào cái nét mặt ngạc nhiên bây giờ của Alfred nhưng phải nhịn. "Chúng ta thử nhé." Ludwig cầm con dao còn dính máu lên một lần nữa, đâm thẳng vào tay cậu tóc nâu.

"Ahhh!" Heracles hét lên, còn Alfred thì nhìn Ludwig như thể cậu là thằng điên vậy.

"Xem này." Ludwig chỉ vào vết thương đang chảy máu. Từng giọt từng giọt cứ chảy xuống bãi cỏ xanh. "Năm. Bốn. Ba. Hai. Một." Và rồi vết thương lành lại cứ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Tất cả chỉ còn lại những giọt máu đã đông trên cỏ cũng như là trên con dao kia.

"Cậu ta có thể tự chữa lành cho bản thân sao?" Alfred hỏi, cậu đã nắm được vấn đề.

"Chính xác." Ludwig gật gù.

"Thế thì tại sao cậu lại muốn học thêm chứ, khả năng cậu tuyệt vời đến thế này." Alfred nhíu mày lần thứ hai. Một khả năng quá hoàn mỹ và hiếm có.

"Cậu xem," Heracles lên tiếng, một tay cầm con dao, còn tay kia giữ lấy tay Alfred và rạch một đường.

"Á." Alfred hét, vùng vẫy không cho mũi dao đụng đến mình.

"Ngồi yên." Giọng trầm của Heracles vang lên. Một nguồn năng lượng được tập trung trong tay cậu tóc nâu, tỏa sáng dưới bóng râm của góc cây. Alfred bắt đầu cảm nhận được luồng hơi mát lành từ nó. Nhưng rồi… đôi mắt xanh mở to. Máu từ nãy giờ vẫn chảy và vết thương vẫn chưa được khép miệng. Heracles buồn bã bỏ tay cậu ra còn Ludwig thì đưa cho cậu bông băng và cả thuốc đỏ nữa. Chuyện mà Alfred giờ làm chỉ có thể là ngồi đó mà bĩu môi với hai người kia.

"Cậu ấy chỉ có thể chữa lành cho chính mình." Ludwig nói.

"Thế thì đã sao?" Alfred cáu gắt hét lại, tay chấm chấm thuốc đỏ lên vết thương hở.

"T-tôi không muốn." Heracles lên tiếng. "T-tôi cảm thấy mình thật vô dụng. Cậu ít ra còn có thể điều khiển đồ vật, đọc suy nghĩ người khác. Còn tôi? Chẳng thể làm chuyện gì ngoài ăn và ngủ cả. Và từ khi quen với Ki-, không là quen với các cậu, tôi mới có thêm lí do để nghĩ rằng quyết định mình là đúng. Nghĩ thử xem, nếu cậu vẫn lành lặn trong khi những người bên cạnh mình bị tổn thương thì cậu sẽ cảm thấy thế nào."

"Rất buồn." Cậu người Mỹ lặng lẽ đáp.

"Phải, tôi muốn phát triển năng lực bản thân mình thêm một tầm cao hơn. Tôi muốn có thể nắm vững những kĩ thuật cơ bản để rồi mới có thể phát triển thêm ra."

Alfred há hốc miệng. Lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy phục tinh thần ai đó đến thế. Ý chí cậu ấy thật mạnh mẽ, có lẽ còn hơn cậu tóc vàng ham chơi nhiều lắm. Tinh thần như thế mới thích hợp với những người làm việc lớn chứ. Và cậu quyết định sẽ học những tính đó từ cậu Hi Lạp này. Nhưng rồi chợp một ý nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu, nó như là một thắc mắc cậu không thể lí giải nổi. "Tôi thắc mắc, thế tại sao ngay hôm đó cậu ấy lại nói rằng mình không có năng lực gì cả? Tại sao cậu ấy lại giấu tất cả mọi người?"

Ludwig nhún vai và nhìn về phía Heracles. Cậu ấy cúi đầu, như tự nói với chính mình. "Chỉ đơn giản là… là tôi không muốn… Tôi cảm thấy năng lực đó thật ích kỉ. Tôi chỉ có thể làm gì đó cho riêng mình thôi. Tôi muốn như mọi người, như Arthur dùng năng lực mình để làm đẹp cho đời, Ki-"

"Để đánh tôi nữa." Alfred xen vào.

"Kiku có thể sử dụng thành thạo kiếm cũng như máy tính. Matthew có thể chế tạo ra những máy giúp ích cho mọi người."

"Nếu nói thế thì-" Ludwig xen vào. Nhưng Heracles đã dựa vào gốc cây cạnh đó. Tiếng ngái nhè nhẹ vang lên hòa vào những cơn gió thổi hiu hiu. Hai người còn lại thở dài, cậu ấy chỉ biết nói thôi. Ludwig nhẹ nhàng tháo sợi dây đang cột trên đỉnh đầu cậu tóc nâu ra để cậu ấy có thể ngủ dễ dàng.

"Chắc cậu ta nhiễm những phim triết lý nặng thì phải?" Alfred thở dài, tự nói rằng cái ý nghĩ học tập gì đó từ Heracles thật là ngu ngốc.

"Nếu như cậu ta nói thì năng lực của tôi cũng là ích kỉ sao?"

Buổi tập kết thúc trong chiều muộn. Kết qua thu được chẳng khả quan là mấy nhưng Alfred đã tự hứa với mình là phải làm cố gắng hơn nữa. Mọi người cùng nhau bước đi dưới ánh chiều nhàn nhạt. Những cánh chim đang sải cánh bay về tổ sau một ngày vất vả.

"Anh tính đi đâu?" Hong ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cậu thanh niên cao lớn hơn mình.

"Anh sẽ đi xa một thời gian." Ivan cười rồi chỉnh lại cái khăn để nó che kín cổ lại.

"Anh đi đâu? Còn Yao? Anh không lo cho Yao sao?" Mei hỏi dồn dập. Cô không hiểu, ngay lúc Yao đang cần Ivan như thế thì anh lại bỏ đi.

Bàn tay lạnh cóng đặt lên vai Mei. "Anh đi tìm vài người bạn thôi, Mei. Ở nhà chăm sóc tốt cho Yao Yao." Một nụ cười lại nở trên môi.

"Những người đó có thể giúp Yao tỉnh lại sao? Họ là bác sĩ giỏi à?" Cô bé tóc nâu mở to đôi mắt tràn đầy hi vọng.

"Không. Anh muốn họ giúp vài chuyện nhưng chuyện này không có liên quan gì đến Yao Yao cả." Ivan đáp.

"Những người đó ở đâu? Có xa đây lắm không?"

"Anh không biết họ ở đâu, da." Môi cậu lại nhếch lên. "Anh chỉ biết họ từng ở đây vài ngày thôi."

"Là nhóm ba người đó à?" Hong bây giờ lên tiếng.

"Chắc là vậy." Ivan vui vẻ trả lời.

"Em nghe họ nói về Lithuania thì phải?" Mei cố gắng nhớ lại.

"Lithuania? Làm sao đế đến Lithuania nhanh nhất?" Cậu mắt tím ngờ ngệch hỏi.

"Anh không biết nước đó ở đâu mà cũng đi tìm người sao?" Hong thở dài rồi giấu mặt trong tay." Mình đang ở Kaliningrad, Nga, tức là ở Đông Nam của Lithuania. Anh có thể bắt tàu điện hay là đi máy bay đến đó đều được."

"Vậy hả, da?" Ivan nói.

"Anh muốn đi mà anh không biết nó ở đâu thì làm sao mà..." Hong lại lắc đầu.

"Nhờ vào trực giác, da" Cậu tóc vàng hoe cười.

"Thế anh đi tay không đến đó à? Anh biết đến đó bao xa không mà anh không đem theo cả tiền bạc, quần áo? Rồi anh mua vé, mua đồ ăn bằng gì?"

"Tự kiếm."

Lúc này dường như cậu tóc nâu thật sự muốn tức điên lên vì Ivan. Cậu không ngờ với thân xác to lớn như thế nhưng đầu óc của anh cứ như một đứa con nít không hơn. Tại sao anh lại có cái suy nghĩ đơn giản đến thế, ngay cả một đứa con nít cũng không bằng nữa. Và rồi, cậu có một cảm giác bất an trong lòng, giống như cái lần Yao đi vậy. Cậu đã nói để cậu đi, nhưng anh cứ khăng khăng bảo rằng anh phải chính tay mua cho Ivan cái chai rượu đó. Hôm nay thì có chút khác biệt, cậu cảm giác có gì đó to tát lắm tromg chuyến đi này của Ivan, cậu chưa gặp chuyện này bao giờ cả.

Mei có vẻ bất ngờ. Ivan vốn không rành đường, nay anh lại đi xa như thế, cô thật sự rất sợ. Cô muốn bảo anh đừng đi nhưng lại nhìn thấy ở đôi mắt tím quen thuộc có chút gì đó lạnh lùng và cả quyết tâm nữa, thì cô tin chắc anh cũng phải có lý do nào đó. Lý do này chắc không thể để cho hai anh em cô biết được. Và có lẽ nó cũng quan trọng đến mức mà anh có thể bỏ lại Yao.

"Anh đi ngay bây giờ?" Mei hỏi dù biết rõ câu trả lời.

"Phải," Ivan đáp.

"Chúng em có thể tiễn anh ra nhà ga không?" Đôi mắt nâu nhìn cậu có vẻ còn lưu luyến lắm. "Giờ này chắc còn tàu."

"Cũng được."

Từng đoàn người tập trung ở nhà ga trung tâm. Bộ ba mất khoảng một tiếng để có thể đến đây. Và lúc đó chuyến tàu cuối cùng đến Lithuania cũng đang chuẩn bị khởi hành. Họ nhanh chóng mua vé cho Ivan rồi tiễn anh đi. Mei ôm chầm lấy người thanh niên cao lớn hơn mình. Chỉ một lúc mà ngôi nhà chỉ còn mình cô và anh ba thôi. Ivan cũng nhanh chóng quàng tay qua người cô, siết chặt lấy cô gái, như thể bảo mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Hong cũng để anh ôm cái cuối cùng dù không thoải mái lắm.

"Nếu có bất kì chuyện gì thì hãy quay về đây ngay." Hong dặn dò như một người anh lớn.

"Ừ, da." Ivan mỉm cười đáp lại, rồi đặt một chân lên tàu. Mặt dán vào kính nhìn hai người còn đứng ở đó đợi mình. "Tự chăm sóc mình nhé."

"Bảo trọng, anh Ivan."

"Bảo trọng."

Trời vừa sập tối thì ba người đã về nhà. Lẽ ra Alfred còn muốn tập thêm nhiều nữa. Nhưng bụng cậu cứ réo ầm ĩ đòi bánh nên phải về. Ludwig vừa đi vừa nghĩ làm sao để có thể giúp hai người này tiến bộ hơn. Cả hai người họ đều có sức mạnh, nhưng thực ra trong bản thân đâu đó vẫn còn không chịu thừa nhận nó. Với Alfred, Ludwig từng chứng kiến một lần sức mạnh kinh người từ con chim xanh đó. Nếu chịu học tập, sức mạnh sẽ không dừng ở đó. Nhưng có lẽ con người cậu ấy quá lương thiện, khi thấy mình giết nhiều người, trong tiềm thức sẽ dễ tạo ra sợ hãi. Cho nên, nếu vượt qua được chướng ngại đó thì mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Còn cậu thanh niên đang ngủ trên lưng cậu đây, Heracles, chỉ vì một lí do… ngu ngốc mà ko chịu rèn luyện sức mạnh vốn có. Cậu ta muốn một sức mạnh khác để có thể bảo vệ người nào đó. Một vấn đề nan giải với Ludwig, cậu làm sao có thể giải quyết được hai con người rắc rối này đây. Không chỉ có hai con người này mà còn…

"Hey, West." Mái tóc bạn sáng lên dưới ánh tà chiều. Người thanh niên đứng trước cổng, cùng với con chim đang đậu trên vai.

"Anh…" Cậu lắp bắp, kể từ sau chuyện đó, cậu chưa một lần nói chuyện với Gilbert.

"Cậu có thể nói chuyện với tôi chút không?" Đôi mắt đỏ hiện lên sự kiên quyết.

"V-vâng…" Ludwig không thể nào làm khác được. Cậu chuyền Heracles đang ngủ say sưa cho Alfred. Cậu tóc nâu ngủ say đến nổi không hay biết gì. Còn cậu tóc vàng dĩ nhiên là thừa sức đưa cậu bạn mình vào nhà rồi. Ludwig cùng Gilbert đi đến cuối con phố, nơi vắng người một chút.

"C-cậu là em tôi thật à?" Gilbert hỏi

"D-dạ phải."

"Cậu không muốn tôi làm anh cậu à?" Đôi mắt đỏ ngước lên nhìn cậu thanh niên cao hơn mình.

"K-không phải đâu anh. Chỉ là…"

"Chỉ là cậu là thằng nhát gan." Gilbert thêm vào. "Đúng rồi, cậu tự ti vì không đủ năng lực làm em trai cho một người quá tuyệt vời, quá hoàn hảo như ta. Kesesee." Giọng cười của cậu tóc bạc như càng tăng thêm sự tự mãn cho câu nói của mình.

"Dạ, không phải đâu ạ." Ludwig lễ phép đáp lại làm giọng cười đó biến mất, thay vào đó là ánh mắt tò mò, chờ đợi cậu giải thích. "Em thấy anh rất vui khi có những người bạn bên cạnh mình, có Francis, Antonio, Roderich... Được nhìn thấy anh vui thì em cũng vui rồi. Vả lại, e-em chỉ là… em sợ anh không chịu nhận em. Chỉ vì em từng tham gia cùng với bọn người ở viện và anh ghét-" Một bàn tay vỗ vào vai Ludwig thật mạnh, làm cậu phải rên lên. "Ah! Anh làm gì vậy?"

"Cậu là người Đức, và người Đức thì không sợ gì cả, đúng không? Nếu cậu nói thế thì cậu không xứng đáng là một người Đức chân chính." Gương mặt anh hiện lên vẻ nghiêm túc hiếm thấy. "Có Francis, Antonio hay thậm chí là cái tên quý tộc ấy, cũng không bằng đứa em ruột thịt, cậu biết không hả? Mà cho dù cậu chỉ là một thằng bất tài đi theo cái lũ đó, nhưng nếu là em trai của người tuyệt vời như tôi thì cậu phải nhận chứ. Khờ quá. Kesese." Giọng nói lại bắt đầu mang vẻ tự đắc.

"V-vậy anh đồng ý nhận em sao?" Mặt Ludwig đỏ lên.

"Ừ, dù cậu có là tên nhát-"

Tiếng nói ngưng bặt khi cậu em ôm anh mình vào người. "Cảm ơn anh."

"Cảm ơn gì chứ." Gilbert đưa tay vuốt tóc em mình.

"Anh h-hai, lúc trước khi em nghe kể rằng anh bị đưa đi. Em rất lo lắng, em tưởng rằng không còn được gặp lại anh nữa. E-em cứ nghĩ là anh chết rồi."

"Đừng nói với anh là cậu khóc đó nhe. Kesese. Tuyệt vời như tôi mà làm sao chết được cơ chứ. Anh là phải sống trăm tuổi, à không, là mãi mãi, bất diệt." Gilbert buông em mình ra. "Nè, chụp hình làm kỉ niệm chứ hả? Anh mới mua đưa cái điện thoại mới nè. Chụp hình nét lắm đó, lại còn lên blog được nữa nè." Nói rồi anh khoác vai cậu tóc vàng, đưa điện thoại lên chụp một phát. "Oh," anh đưa hình cho Ludwig xem. "nhìn nè, người tỏ sáng nhất vẫn là anh của chú đó nha. Kesese."

"V-vâng." Ludwig định nói thêm câu gì đó thì điện thoại trong túi run lên. Cậu đi ra một góc để nghe, vì bên kia ồn quá. Có tiếng la hét và cả tiếng còi báo cháy nữa. Phải mất một lúc la lên "Im lặng, bình tĩnh!" trong điện thoại thì cậu mới nghe thấy giọng Feliciano, có cả Lovino nữa.

Gilbert đứng đấy, cầm cái điện thoại đời mới trong tay. Những ngón tay linh hoạt liên tục bấm trên cái bàn phím nho nhỏ. Một trang blog với nền màu vàng chanh hiện lên, cùng với cái banner hình anh to thật to. Nhanh tay, anh ấn vào nút "Add new post" và một trang trắng to vừa màn hình.

'Hôm nay nhận được em trai. Oresama ta rất vui, thằng em cũng tuyệt vời như ta vậy.

P/S được gọi bằng anh nghe cũng thật sướng tai đó. Mà phải công nhận là thằng em chẳng đẹp trai bằng ta phải không?'

Phía bên dưới là tấm hình vừa mới chụp được.

Gilbert mỉm cười, một nụ cười hạnh phúc chứ không hề mang một chút tự mãn nào. Một người dù tuyệt vời đến đâu thì cũng chỉ là một người bình thường. Họ cũng biết buồn vui hờn giận và cả cô đơn nữa. Thời gian trôi qua, Gilbert nhận ra rằng người càng tuyệt vời thì càng cô đơn. Họ cứ như đang đứng trên đỉnh núi cao chót vót nhưng chẳng ai đứng cùng họ cả. Anh có bạn bè thì sao chứ, họ đâu có ở bên anh mãi. Francis phải lo cho Matt bé bỏng, Antonio thì ở rất xa chỉ có thể nhắn tin qua lại thôi. Còn Roddie thì có Lizzy lo. Và hóa ra chẳng ai cần anh cả.

Nhưng từ khi biết mình có em trai, anh thực sự rất vui, vui đến nổi có thể nói mất ăn mất ngủ. Anh liên tục suy nghĩ xem cuộc sống của một người có em trai sẽ như thế nào. Chẳng tên nào trong nhóm của anh có em trai cả. Nên anh phải lên mạng tìm và người ta bảo làm anh trai thì phải có trách nhiệm rất lớn. Chà, tự dưng anh cảm thấy mình đang đứng trên một đỉnh núi cao thật cao nữa rồi. Làm anh phải học thay tả cho em (Ludwig đã lớn nên không cần thay tả), phải dỗ khi em khóc (vừa mới dỗ xong), phải chia em phần hơn (người tuyệt vời như ta phải được phần hơn mới đúng chứ?). Có nhiều chuyện để một người anh tuyệt vời phải làm, nhưng mà tên Ludwig đó vẫn chưa chịu nhận anh làm anh mình. Anh cứ sợ cậu ta hôm đó nghe anh nói rằng mình trời sinh trời nuôi và không cần ai nên giận anh. Anh là người Phổ tuyệt vời, nhưng anh vẫn biết sợ.

Nhưng qua hôm nay đã khác rồi. Anh đã trở thành một người anh vĩ đại nhất thế gian này. Và từ hôm nay anh không còn cô đơn, đúng không West?

_"Hai ngươi là hai mảnh ghép lại của một cây thập tự sắt, tượng trưng cho sự hoàn hảo, tinh thần hi sinh, kiêu hãnh."_

Ludwig quay qua nhìn anh, tay siết chặt điện thoại và nói. "Em có thể nhờ anh một chuyện được không?"


	17. Chapter 17

Cuối cùng cũng ra được chap 17 :)) xin cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi, cũng sắp gần một năm kể từ ra truyện này. Cảm ơn lời động viên của các bạn trong khoảng thời gian vừa qua. Sau đây mình xin thông báo một chút:

1. Blog mình sẽ tạm thời set friend, đợi vụ 2! đi qua, mình sẽ mở trở lại.

2. Chap 19, mình sẽ set rate lên là M ;)) Đáp ứng theo nhu cầu của một bạn.

3. Chap này cấm tên nào chọi dép mình, mình vô tội. =)) chỉ tại đầu óc mình nó ko bình thường. Nhiều khúc mình thấy cứ như mình cố hài cho nó câu khách đó. Nếu mà những hành động đó của mình làm mấy bạn khó chịu thì mình cực kì xin lỗi. Cũng có vài chỗ phi logic =)) nếu mấy bạn thấy đc thì cũng xin lỗi lun. :)

4. Mình xin lỗi vì đã quá dài mà chưa vào đc chính diện, nhưng kể từ chap 20, mình hứa... =))

5. Mời mấy bạn đọc, tạm thời chưa nghĩ ra thông báo nào khác, phiền các bạn quá =))

Paring: USUK, Giripan =)) *ko bùn ngủ đâu*, Spamano, Gerita (mình tham lam, mình biết)

**Chapter 17**

Alfred không biết ông thầy giáo bất đắc dĩ của mình đi đâu mà vắng mặt cả hai ngày liền. Thay vào đó là người khác dạy cậu. Người này nếu nói ra thì có lẽ cũng là người không đội trời chung với Alfred đây. Cậu thật không hiểu, hắn có gì hay ho mà suốt ngày tự xưng mình là "awesome" lấn áp cả hào quang của một "amazing hero" như cậu. Và giờ đây hắn trở thành người dạy thế cho cậu và Heracles.

"Hôm nay ore-sama ta đây sẽ khai giảng khóa học mới." giọng hắn oang oang vang cả ngọn đồi, kế bên là tiếng chim kêu ríu rít đến phát bực (với Alfred thôi).

"Ludwig đâu?" Alfred cùng Heracles hỏi.

"Em ta bận chuyện rồi, nhưng đừng lo, các người được ore-sama ta đây đích thân dạy là một vinh hạnh đó, là phúc tám chín đời đó. Kesese." Ừ, theo sau là thêm một tràng cười chói tai. "Chúng ta bắt đầu học thôi."

Bài học đầu tiên mà Gilbert dạy có lẽ là tấn công. Xung quanh cậu ta toàn là những hạt tròn to nhỏ đủ kích cỡ mà ai cũng biết trong đó là chất nổ cực mạnh. Những quả bom thay phiên nhau tấn công hai cậu "học trò" đáng thương. Heracles chạy để tránh bom đến mệt bở hơi tai, còn Alfred thì cũng chẳng khá hơn được bao nhiêu. Chỉ có điều cậu không ngủ gục cộng với chút khả năng điều khiển đồ vật suất trúng bom cũng thấp hơn được vài phần. Kết quả sau chưa đầu mười lăm phút dạy học, anh mắt đỏ đã làm cháy xém của nửa ngọn đồi. Từ một vùng cỏ tươi tốt giờ đây trở nên loang lỗ với màu xanh và nâu sậm. Mùi cháy xém bốc lên nồng nặc làm cả hai người đều khó chịu, còn Gilbert đã quen rồi nên không hề gì cả.

"Sao, phục ta chưa?" giọng tự đắc vang lên làm Alfred nhăn mũi.

"Tài giỏi gì chứ, chỉ giỏi tấn công người." Cậu mãi lo tức giận nên khả năng tập trung không được cao lắm, nên bị trúng một quả bom vào cánh tay. Vết cháy đen nổi bật lên giữa vùng da thịt màu trắng. Đau và rát lắm.

"Có sao không?" Heracles đi tới, mặt cậu ta đen nhẻm vì khói bụi. Cậu ấy bắt lấy tay cậu, dùng khí màu nâu sậm lướt qua vết thương. Mát lạnh lắm, giống như lần rồi. Alfred nghi ngờ rằng cậu ta làm thế giúp cậu bớt đau hơn thôi. Mà đúng thế thật, Alfred đỡ đau nhưng vết thương vẫn còn ám khói đen. Máu không chảy ra nhưng rất đau và rát.

"Chúng ta tập tiếp thôi." Chưa nói gì hết thì lại một loạt bom nữa bay về phía họ. Lần này Alfred nhanh hơn, nên kịp thời điều khiển chúng bay ngược lại về phía chủ nhân. Nhưng có lẽ lực cậu không mạnh nên chỉ được một đoạn là chúng lại bay về phía cậu nữa rồi. Hay cậu phải thừa nhận rằng, Gilbert có khả năng đoán trước được từng bước của người khác cũng là một lợi thế. Và là một anh hùng, Alfred phải nói rằng thế chẳng công bằng với cậu. Và là một đại diện cho công lý, cậu phải cố gắng để đánh thắng tên xấu xa đang điều khiển cho đạn và bom bay vèo vèo như thế kia.

Buổi tập kết thúc sớm vì hai người "học trò" đã sớm te tua rồi. Nói vậy nhưng tới khi mặt trời gần lặn họ mới quay về. Ba cái bóng liêu xiêu chiếu xuống con đường trải nhựa. Một người ngênh ngang đi trước cùng với con chim mệt mỏi đang ngủ trên mái tóc bạc. Còn hai người kia phải dìu nhau đi với quần áo và mặt mũi nám đen.

"Hai người tên ngốc xít này thì làm sao xứng đáng để ta dạy cơ chứ?"

"Anh nói gì?"

"Thôi nào, Alfred."

Thế là hai người, Alfred cùng Gilbert cứ nói khích nhau trong suốt dọc đường đi. Còn Heracles thì đỡ Alfred và thêm nhiệm vụ cao cả là cản hai người, để không cho họ đánh nhau.

"Alfred, cậu làm sao vậy?" Một người nam tóc vàng đứng ngay cổng hỏi. Ngày nào Alfred đi tập, anh cũng đứng trước cổng để đợi.

"Anh hỏi hắn ấy." Cánh tay đầy vết trầy xước hướng về người thanh niên đang huýt sáo.

"Tự bản thân không giỏi bằng ai lại còn trách ta à?" Gilbert nói với giọng điệu khiêu khích. "Ta còn chưa xài tuyệt chiêu lợi hại nhất của ta đó, xem nè." Nói rồi con chim trên trời từ đâu rơi xuống rớt trước mặt Alfred.

"Ngươi tính dọa-"

Alfred chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị Arthur lôi vào nhà. "Đủ rồi, vào nhà thoa thuốc."

"Nhưng mà…" Cậu ngừng nói vì nghĩ đây là lần đầu tiên anh bày tỏ sự quan tâm với cậu như thế. Có lẽ lần sao sẽ phải cảm ơn cái tên cao ngạo tóc bạc kia mới được. Chắc hôm nay cậu sẽ được thưởng rất nhiều, vì hôm nay cậu là bệnh nhân mà. "Đau…" cậu lầm bầm khi anh bắt đầu rửa vết thương cho mình. "Anh nhẹ tay chút có được không?"

"Lần sau tập cẩn thận vào. Tôi nhớ lúc cậu tập với Ludwig có chuyện gì đâu. Hay hai người lại đấu với nhau hả?" Arthur nhíu mày khó chịu.

"Anh không nghe tên đó nói à? Với sức của tôi thì đấu với ai chứ?" Alfred bĩu môi. Rõ ràng anh biết cậu chỉ có một khả năng duy nhất thôi mà. "Mà anh không cần thoa thuốc cho tôi nữa đâu." Cậu cọ cọ đầu vào ngực anh. "Vậy là được rồi. Có anh tốt với tôi."

"Cậu tránh ra coi, người ta nhìn kìa." Anh đỏ mặt.

"Đâu? Tôi có thấy ai đâu nà. Mình tiếp tục chuyện hôm bữa nha. Lần này đảm bảo không ai làm phiền nữa đâu. Đi mà Arthur…." Cậu nũng nịu.

"Tránh ra. Tôi không muốn nhắc đến chuyện nhục nhã đó nữa đâu." Arthur gần như hét lên. Cậu có thể ngửi được mùi hoa hồng nồng nặc mỗi khi anh tức giận. Nhưng lần này cậu không thấy mấy cái dây gai bay lung tung nữa. Đầu óc thông minh của một anh hùng liền hiểu rằng anh đồng ý để cho cậu tiến tới. Cậu nhướn người về trước, môi chạm môi với anh. Tay luồn phía dưới những lớp áo, mò mẫm ở những điểm nhạy cảm khiến người anh run lên đáp trả. Những ngón tay linh hoạt bắt đầu tháo từng cái nút áo sơ mi ra. Chiếc áo trắng cùng với cà vạt xanh lá bắt đầu rơi xuống dưới sàn nhà láng bóng.

"Có chuyện gì ở ngoài đó vậy Kiku?" Heracles nhìn người thanh niên đang chùi vết thương cho mình mà hỏi.

Cậu mắt nâu cố tình lãng tránh ánh mắt của cậu. "À, à, k-không có gì đâu." Mặt cậu đỏ lên, lòng cậu thở dài khi nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ cùng tiếng thở hồng hộc. Hay nói cách khác, tai cậu của cậu tóc dài cũng khá nhạy cảm với những âm thanh tần số thấp. Nên dù muốn hay không thì cả hai người đều phải nghe thấy những âm thanh không nên nghe. May mắn là Heracles không thể nhìn xuyên qua được những bức tường này nếu không thì cậu ấy sẽ biết chuyện gì xảy ra mất. "Mà Heracles-san, cậu không cần phải tập luyện vất vả thế đâu."

"Kiku, không có gì hết. Thấy không, nhờ thế mà tôi dạo này khỏe mạnh hẳn ra." Cậu vung tay nhưng rồi lại nhăn nhó vì chạm phải vết thương. Trong hai người thì cậu là bị thương nặng nhất. Alfred thì đỡ hơn rồi, dù gì thì cậu ấy cũng chạy nhanh hơn, cũng có vài chiêu để phòng thân. Hai tay cậu nắm lấy bàn tay đang thoa thuốc cho mình. Mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu. "Nhưng tôi không sợ đâu. Thật đấy. Tôi là vì Kiku nên mới tập luyện. Tôi muốn bảo vệ cậu. K-khi nào thì cậu mới chấp nhận tình cảm của tôi."

"T-tôi… tôi nói với cậu rồi, tôi cần phải giải quyết những vấn đề riêng tư trước khi-"

Heracles ngắt lời bạn mình. "Chuyện đó tôi biết. Nhưng cậu có thể nói ra vấn đề đó không? Biết đâu tôi có thể cùng cậu-"

"Tôi hiểu ý tốt của cậu nhưng mà, vấn đề đó chỉ có tôi mới giải quyết được thôi. Thôi," cậu người Nhật chuyển đề tài, "Mình đừng bàn đến những chuyện đó nữa. Để tôi nấu gì đó cho cậu ăn, Heracles-san." Kiku mỉm cười. May là khi đi đến nhà bếp không phải đi qua phòng khách, nếu không lần này cậu lại phá hoại "hạnh phúc" của người khác nữa rồi. À không, hình như cậu nhầm, lần này Arthur chơi ác với Alfred thật đấy.

"Ừ, cảm ơn cậu." Heracles cũng mỉm cười và ôm lấy Haku, con mèo trắng của hai người. Đợi Kiku đóng cánh cửa phía sau lại, cậu thì thầm với "bạn" mèo của mình. "Cậu ấy vẫn thế à?"

"Meo, meo..."

"Cứ theo dõi cậu ấy nhá." Heracles ra lệnh. "Cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm." Cậu thả bạn mình ra. Không phải cậu không biết chuyện Kiku, từ khi xảy ra gặp người tự xưng là Chúa đến gì, Kiku thay đổi hắn. cậu ấy xuống ngày cứ luyện tập với luyện tập. Lần đó Kiku luyện đến nổi mà kiếm bay đến nổi làm bức tường bên phòng Alfred thủng một lổ. Nhưng cậu thật không hiểu vì sao mà Arthur lại rượt đuổi Alfred như điên mặc dù người có lỗi là Kiku. Sau lần đó, cậu người Nhật không còn lén tập trong phòng nữa mà chuyển sang ra ngoài tập. Mà cậu lần nào đi theo cũng bị phát hiện và Kiku không nói chuyện với cậu.

Theo lời của Haku thì khi tập cậu ấy giống như là một người khác vậy. Điều đó làm cậu rất lo lắng. Có thể đó là vấn đề mà Kiku muốn giấu cậu. Cậu muốn giúp đỡ nhưng bất lực. Nên cũng vì thế mà cậu muốn tham gia vào "khóa học" này chỉ muốn phát triển khả năng của mình để có thể giúp đỡ Kiku thôi. Ước mơ đó cũng thật khó khăn. Cậu ngã lưng xuống giường, ngủ một giấc và đợi cậu bạn mình nấu xong món sỡ trường của cậu ấy.

Kiku bước vào bếp, đóng cửa lại. Cậu thật sự hiểu và cảm nhận được sự quan tâm của cậu tóc nâu với mình. Nhưng cậu sợ căn bệnh của mình sẽ làm gánh nặng của cậu ấy. Cậu sợ đến một ngày nào đó, cậu không thể kiềm chế được chính mình mà sẽ giết chết Alfred, Arthur thậm chí là cả Heracles. Cậu sợ đến mức đến cả tối ngủ cũng mơ thấy Heracles khắp người đầy máu nằm trên sàn. Còn cậu thì mắt đỏ ngầu tay cầm một thanh katana sắc bén chém thêm nhiều nhát nữa lên xác người nằm đó. Giọng cười đáng sợ bỗng dưng vang khắp vòng cũng là lúc cậu tỉnh dậy trên người đầy mồ hôi.

Đấy cũng là lí do khiến cậu phải luyện tập suốt ngày. Kiku hi vọng rằng luyện tập sẽ giúp bảo vệ đầu óc mình chống lại được con người độc ác và khao khát quyền lực bên trong. Cậu phải thừa nhận rằng một con người khác đã tồn tại bên trong người cậu từ rất lâu. Người đó giống như tấm gương phản chiếu lại con người hiện giờ của cậu vậy. Bình thường cậu hiền hòa, tốt bụng nhưng khi dính đến những chuyện như tự do hay thậm chí là có dính dáng đến sức mạnh, thì hắn ta lại trỗi dậy. Sức mạnh của hắn thậm chí còn lớn hơn gấp đôi cậu. Nếu muốn, hắn có thể khống chế cậu bất kì lúc nào. Nhưng có lẽ giờ chưa phải lúc hắn ra tay. Cậu thở dài, có lẽ cậu cần cố gắng nhiều hơn nữa.

Lúc này, bên ngoài phòng khách, Alfred đang nằm trên đùi Arthur mà ngủ ngon lành.

"Trình độ Arthur ngày càng cao nha." Orchid trầm trồ khen ngợi. "Chẳng bao lâu sẽ vượt xa mấy cô giáo này." Cô tiên trắng rút khăn tay ra mà chấm nước mắt.

"Mình chỉ mới vừa dạy cậu ấy vài ngày thôi đấy." Rose cười toe toét.

"Nhưng quá đáng với Alfred quá, không ngờ Artie lại lấy cậu ấy ra làm thí nghiệm." Iris nhìn vào những giọt trăng trắng đang nằm trên thảm mà khịt mũi. Cô rút cây đũa phép ra, và chẳng bao lâu sau cái đống bừa bộ đang nằm trên thảm kia biến mất.

"Ai bảo cậu ấy làm thế," Arthur đỏ mặt rồi lại nhìn vào cậu nhóc đang ngủ bình yên. "Tôi chỉ sử dụng chút ma thuật khiến cậu ấy tưởng mình-mình… hai chúng tôi…"

"Mà khá thật đấy, đúng là mùi hương hoa hồng làm người ta mê mẩn đấy nhỉ?" Rose tự ngửi ngửi mùi thơm trên người mình làm hai cô kia chướng mắt.

"Lần sau nhớ đền bù cho người ta nhá." Iris nháy mắt. "Tự ăn của mình hoài không tốt đâu."

"Đợi khi nào cậu ta trưởng thành thêm cái đã." Tay Arthur vuốt vuốt mái tóc vàng như đồng lúa mì. Miệng cậu ta còn đang lảm nhảm hamburger trong giấc mơ.

"Mà-mà chuyện này đâu có liên quan gì đến trưởng thành hay không?" Ba cô tiên chụm đầu vào nhau mà thì thầm. "Mình muốn coi cơ mà."

"Ba cô có im ngay không?" Mặt Arthur tối sầm lại và ba cô gái biết mình nên an phận mà xem mấy cái manga trong phòng Kiku.

Trời bắt đầu trở nên xám xịt, bên dưới là một người thanh niên mặc quần áo dày cộm cùng với chiếc khăn tim tím dài quấn quanh cổ.

'Nhà chúng nó ở phía kia.' Người đàn ông với chiếc áo choàng xanh nhạt chỉ vào phía tòa nhà cũ nát.

'Cảm ơn.' Cậu thì thầm dù chẳng muốn lắm. Vì Yao đã dạy cậu người ta làm gi cho mình cũng phải biết nói như thế. Ba người bạn mà cậu cần tìm chẳng còn bao xa nữa. Chẳng hiểu sau khi nghĩ đến sẽ lập đổ thế giới này, cậu lại nghĩ đến ba người đó chứ không phải là số bốn hay số bảy.

Đứng trước cửa căn hộ nhỏ, cậu mỉm cười trước khi gõ cửa.

"Ai đấy?" giọng nói vui vẻ quen thuộc ra mở cửa. Đôi mắt tím nhìn vào cậu tóc nâu đang mỉm cười với mình.

"Nhớ tôi không?" Một nụ nở trên đôi môi nhợt nhạt. Gió lạnh chẳng biết từ đâu thổi đến làm mái tóc nâu bay bay.

"T-tôi…" Nụ cười tươi rói đột nhiên biến mất, cùng với tiếng "rầm" của chiếc cửa độp thật mạnh vào. Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm tưởng mình thoát nhưng thật ra không phải.

"Sao đóng cửa lại vậy, da. Sợ tôi sao, Toris?" Ivan xuất hiện trong phòng chỉ trong một cái chớp mắt.

"K-không có…" Toris hoảng sợ, mặt mày tái xanh, miệng nói lắp bắp. Lúc nãy không lạnh, nhưng đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy như từng đột rét run đang chạy xuống sống lưng.

"Tôi có thể nhờ cậu vài chuyện được không, đồng chí?" Nụ cười lại nở lên môi Ivan.

"Ai thế, Toris." Eduard vừa bước ra cùng với chén dĩa trong tay.

Xoảng.

"Ah! Chào Eduard, lâu rồi không gặp, có cả Raivis nữa." Đôi mắt tím lướt qua thân hình bé nhỏ đang run run đứng ngay cửa.

"Các cậu ở đây thì tốt quá, da." Ivan kéo ba người lại ngồi xuống ghế sofa. "Tôi muốn ba người cùng tham gia với tôi chuyện này, da."

"V-vâng." Cả ba cùng nói.

Ludwig ngồi trên một miếng kính trong suốt mà nhìn từ xa người ta có thể lầm tưởng rằng cậu giống như những thiền nhân có thể bay lượn tự do trên không trung. Cậu điều khiển cho tấm kính đó bay thật nhanh, thật nhanh như cũng không quên lẫn trốn trong những đám mây xung quanh. Dù gì thì cậu cũng không muốn ngày mai báo chí kéo những cái tít quái dị về cậu. Nhưng đó không phải là chuyện khiến cậu lo lắng nhất bây giờ. Cậu đang lo lắng cho Feliciano. Không biết bên nhà Antonio có chuyện gì mà rất ồn ào. Có tiếng anh ta hét lên, tiếng khóc la ầm ĩ của hai anh em sinh đôi. Chỉ mới không gặp vài ngày thôi mà đã có nhiều chuyện xảy ra hay sao.

Thay vì mất sáu tiếng để đi máy bay, Ludwig chỉ mất ba tiếng đồng hồ mà thôi. Đáp xuống căn nhà quen thuộc, nhưng giờ đây vườn và các bức tường giờ đây chỉ còn những vết cháy xém loang lỗ. Không nói gì, cậu xông tới đá thẳng vào cánh cửa gỗ. Cánh cửa bị cháy xém một lỗ hình đế giày đồng thời rơi xuống.

"Feliciano đâu?" Cậu thở hồng hộc, và hét lớn. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào nhà. Antonio cùng Lovino đều đang bất ngờ mà nhìn vào cậu.

"Tên khoai tây khốn kiếp, đền lại cánh cửa cho ta." Lovino xông tới mà không hề nhớ đến câu hỏi của cậu. Còn cậu Tây Ban Nha thì dùng sức níu bạn mình lại.

"Tôi hỏi, Feliciano ở đâu? Cậu ấy có sao không?" Ludwig nhấn mạnh từng chữ. Đôi mắt xanh dương nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt nâu và gương mặt đỏ bừng vì tức giận.

"Nó đó hả? Nó không sao hết, chỉ là không quen sử dụng sức mạnh mà thôi. Thấy không? Nó làm nhà ta cháy loang lỗ." Lovino hạ nhiệt bớt và chỉ xung quanh nhà. "Nhà ngươi với nó chỉ là lũ phá hoại."

"Suýt chút Lovituga cũng bị nướng chết luôn đó." Antonio giờ đã buông bạn mình ra mà xoa xoa mai con rùa đang bò trên ghế sofa. "Feliciano mạnh ghê hồn. Nhưng mà Lovi~ Cũng mạnh lắm a. Em ấy đã khống chết] được ngọn lửa." Nói xong, cậu ta lại bay qua mà ôm lấy Lovino từ phía sau làm gương mặt kia lại tiếp tục đỏ mà nói mấy câu như: "muốn bị trấn nước cho chết à".

"Năng lực?" Ludwig ngạc nhiên hỏi. "Tôi nghe lầm phải không?"

"Tên khoai tây điếc kia, ngươi không có nghe lầm. Em ta giống ta, và nó cũng có sức mạnh." Lovino chống cự đẩy Antonio ra và trả lời câu hỏi của cậu.

"Vậy cậu ấy đâu?"

"Ciao, em đây, Ludwig. Vee~" Tiếng reo vang làm cậu tóc vàng cảm thấy an tâm hơn rất nhiều. Và như thường lệ, mỗi lần gặp mặt người quen thì Feliciano lại đến ôm người đó một cái. Ludwig cũng không ngoại lệ mà thậm chí còn được ôm ấp thân tình hơn. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đặt lên lưng cậu và vỗ vỗ kèm theo đó là tiếng cười ngu ngốc đặc trưng của cậu bạn. Trong lúc này, tự nhiên cậu người Đức cảm thấy muốn ôm siết lấy cậu thanh niên đang ở trong lòng mình. Nhưng chưa kịp gi hết thì đã ngửi thấy gì đó khét khét.

"AH!" Feliciano hét lên. "Áo anh cháy rồi! Cháy rồi! Em xin lỗi! Em xin lỗi!"

"Áo cậu cháy rồi kìa, Ludwig!" Antonio cũng hét lên. "Lovi~ giúp cậu ấy."

"Anh ơi, anh ơi, nước, nước!" Feliciano gào khóc kéo tay anh mình. Lovi quay đi để không phải nhìn vào đôi mắt đang ngấn nước. Nhưng cuối cùng cũng không thể nào nhịn nổi mà phải ra tay giúp đỡ cho Ludwig đang cố gắng dội nước lên chỗ lửa đang lan ra. Điều kì lạ là lửa do Feliciano tạo ra nước thường không thể nào dập tắt nổi.

"Ngươi nợ ta một lần, tên khoai tây kia!" Lovino nhìn vào cậu Ludwig vừa mới thoát chết. Nói rồi cậu tóc nâu sậm quay đi mà không nói lời nào. "Nếu ta không kịp ra tay thì ngươi đã chết cháy từ lâu rồi."

"Cảm ơn." Ludwig lầm bầm rồi đón lấy cái khăn từ tay Antonio. Feliciano vẫn đang nhỉn cậu với ánh mắt tội lỗi. Gương mặt tái xanh nhìn lên rồi lại cúi xuống. Lâu lâu cậu ấy lại lấy tay chùi nước mắt rồi tiếng nức nở bắt đầu vang lên.

"E-em xin lỗi. E-em xin lỗi. Em suýt nữa là giết anh rồi."

Ludwig đến mà vỗ nhẹ nhẹ vào vai cậu bạn. Người nào mới phát hiện khả năng cũng như thế mà. Chắc tại cậu ấy không quen đó thôi. Lúc cậu mới phát hiện khả năng của mình, cậu đã nhốt thằng bạn học vào trong cái hộp trong suốt vì cái tội nói cậu là suốt ngày nhăn nhó. Lúc đó cậu không biết làm sau ngồi ngồi khóc cả. Ai cũng tưởng là do cậu sợ quá nên mới khóc, chứ không ai ngờ một đứa trẻ có thể làm nên chuyện đáng sợ này. Phải một lúc lâu, cậu bình tĩnh lại mới có thể thả cậu ta ra. Suýt chút nữa là cậu bạn đã nghẹt thở mà chết rồi.

Phải mất một lúc lâu thì Feliciano mới có thể nín khóc. Lúc đó Antonio giải thích mọi chuyện cho cậu nghe. Từ sau chuyện chết hụt của Lovino, bỗng dưng ngày đó thức dậy, cậu em hễ đụng vào vật gì là vật đó đột nhiên bốc cháy. Nước thường không thể nào dập tắt được. Qua vài ngày, nhờ có Antonio dạy cho cậu ấy tự kiềm chế sức mạnh, và Lovino luôn ở bên an ủi và dập tắt mọi thứ mà bị cậu em mình lỡ tay đốt cháy. Tình hình của cậu em tóc nâu đã dần dần khá hơn hẳn. Nhung đôi lúc cũng xảy ra chuyện ngoài ý muốn, đặc biệt là khi có chuyện vui. Lấy ví dụ là khi Antonio gọi cho Ludwig đến đây. Ban đầu thì không có gì, nhưng sau đó mọi chuyện lại không thể kiểm soát được. Bỗng dưng vài thứ đột nhiên bốc cháy, bức tường, cái ghế sofa và cả mảnh vườn nho nhỏ nữa. Không cần phải nói tất cả những đống bừa bộn đó giao vào tay Lovi. Ngọn lửa nhanh chóng được dập tắt trước lính cứu hỏa đến kịp thời. Cả ba người đều không muốn chuyện này lọt ra ngoài nên đã nói dối rằng còi báo cháy bị hỏng. Và đến chuyện ngày hôm nay Antonio cho là Feliciano vì quá vui mừng khi gặp Ludwig nên mới xảy ra chuyện như thế.

"Ludwig, dạo này bên cậu sao rồi, amigo?" Ngồi một lúc lâu Antonio mới lên tiếng.

"À, cả nhà bên đó vẫn khỏe. Anh Gilbert vừa nhận lại tôi." Ludwig cười một mình và bắt đầu vỗ vỗ lên tóc cậu người Ý đang dựa đầu vào vai mình. Feliciano đã nín khóc từ lâu rồi, nhưng cậu cảm thấy ở bên anh ấm áp và thoải mái lắm. Nên cậu cứ thế mà đặt đầu mình lên vai anh. Lâu lâu mái tóc nâu lại cọ cọ giống như con mèo ngon vậy. Đôi lúc cậu lại run lên bần bật khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt đầy sát khí của anh trai. Vì là anh em sinh đôi, lại ở với nhau được một khoảng thời gian, cậu có thể cảm nhận được anh đang muốn nói rằng: biết trước để tên khoai tây đó thành củ khoai nướng cho rồi. Anh vẫn chưa hết ác cảm với anh Ludwig sao?

"Thế thì tốt quá. Francis và tôi tuy là bạn như vẫn không thể nào bên cậu ấy mãi được. Cậu ấy là người cô đơn, nếu có cậu ở bên cạnh sẽ bớt buồn hơn rất nhiều. Gracias, Ludwig." Antonio mỉm cười vui vẻ. Cậu lúc nào cũng có Lovino bên mình và còn có cả một vườn cà để chăm sóc. Còn Gilbert thì khác. Lúc ở viện tuy Roddie và Lizzy không đối sự tệ với cậu ấy, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn khó mà mở lòng. Francis cùng Antonio thường xuyên đến thăm (nói Francis viện cớ để đến phá rối Roddie thì mới đúng), cậu ấy cũng chịu giao tiếp hơn. Nay cậu ấy đã có một thế giới tự do, không còn gò bó đúng như ước vọng của mình. Bây giờ có thêm một thằng em chăm sóc, chắc là cậu bạn tóc xám đấy vui không gì bằng rồi. Dạo này Feliciano xảy ra nhiều chuyện, nên cậu Tây Ban Nha cũng chưa có thời gian để lên blog Gilbert mà tâm sứ với cậu ấy. Biết được chuyện này thì tốt quá. "Còn công việc của cậu?"

"À, tổng cục vẫn chưa ra lệnh gì cả. Hiện giờ thì tôi vẫn đang làm giáo viên ở trường Alfred. Nhưng giờ họ đang nghỉ hè, nên chúng tôi tập từ sáng đến tận chiều."

"Nếu vậy cậu có thể dạy luôn Feliciano không?" Cậu mắt xanh mạnh dạng đề nghị.

"Tôi?"

"Phải, tôi nghe Matthew nói rằng cậu là người tài giỏi và am hiểu mọi chuyện nhất cho đến giờ. Nếu được cậu dạy thì còn gì bằng, amigo" Antonio dịu dàng nhìn Feliciano, lờ đi ánh mắt sắc như dao lam của người nãy giờ chưa chịu lên tiếng. "Feli bé bỏng cũng rất thích cậu."

"Giao cho hắn dạy?" Lovino giờ mới hét lên. "Có điên không vậy?"

"Không lẽ để cho anh dạy." Antonio nũng nịu nói. "Anh chỉ dạy mình Lovi thôi."

"Tránh xa ta ra." Cậu tóc nâu sậm tức giận, và anh Tây Ban Nha biết tốt nhất bây giờ là làm theo. Vì đôi mắt xanh vừa nhìn thấy một bong bóng nước nho nhỏ có thể giết chết anh trong giây lát đang ở trong tay người yêu cậu.

"Vee! Vậy xem như anh đồng ý dạy em rồi!"

"T-tôi" Ludwig không thể từ chối được vì đôi mắt nâu long lanh đang nhìn vào cậu. "Nhưng tôi còn Alfred và Heracles nữa. Tôi cũng hứa dạy các cậu ấy."

"Không sao!" Anh mắt xanh lá kêu lên. "Cậu đưa em ấy đến chỗ của đám Francis-"

"Cái gì! Đưa nó cho tên dê xồm đó hả?" Người anh sinh đôi đứng bật dậy và Antonio nhận ra một dòng nước đang quấn lấy cổ mình.

"Anh hai! Đừng! Anh đã bảo là anh không muốn hại anh Antonio mà! Anh bảo anh từng mơ thấy anh ấy chết mà! Anh bảo anh yêu anh ấy sao lại đối xử với anh ấy như vậy. Với lại anh Francis không xấu xa như anh tưởng đâu! Vee~" Lovino đỏ mặt nhìn qua, còn cậu mắt xanh lá thì cứ ngỡ ngàng nhìn hai anh em sinh đôi. Lovi nói với Feli là em ấy rất yêu anh sao? Từ khi Antonio nói yêu em đến giờ, em chỉ ậm ừ cho qua làm anh cứ tưởng sau một lúc chết đi sống lại, em ấy đã thay đổi. Nhưng không ngờ… Và Ludwig đứng bật dậy làm cản trở dòng suy nghĩ của anh. Hình như cậu ta giống như vừa có phát kiến gì đó vĩ đại.

"Cậu vừa mới nói gì Feliciano?"

"Vee~" Ludwig lắc đầu, mặt nghiêm nghị.

"Câu trước nữa?"

"Anh Francis không-"

"Anh Lovino yêu anh Antonio?"

"Không cần mày nhắc lại thằng ngu, chẳng phải tao đã bảo là mày-"

"Lovino, cậu có thể im lặng giúp tôi một lát không? Câu trước nữa, Feliciano." Ludwig nhăn mặt.

"Anh hai mơ thấy anh Antonio chết." Feliciano nói.

"Đúng, là giấc mơ, tại sao trước giờ tôi không nghĩ ra." Ludwig cười mừng rỡ chẳng hợp với gương mặt nghiêm trang. Tất cả chỉ làm người ta khiếp đảm mà thôi.

"Cậu đợi tôi một lát, tôi cần giải quyết chuyện này." Ludwig chạy ngay ra ngoài cửa ngồi lên trên tấm kính quen thuộc và phóng thẳng về nhà. Cậu đã có chìa khóa cho chuyện của Alfred. Tại sao trước giờ cậu quên đi mất chuyện đó cơ chứ. Đang bận suy nghĩ thì Ludwig nghe thấy tiếng nói nho nhỏ suýt chút làm cậu té xuống dưới.

"Vee~. Anh ơi, cho em lên." Là giọng của Feliciano. Tay em ấy đang cố bám vào thành của tấm kính trong.

"Thằng khốn khoai tây, trả em trai lại cho tao!" À, và giọng của người kia tuy ở xa nhưng mà nghe cũng rõ nữa.


	18. Chapter 18

Lần này chap 18 ra nhanh hơn đợt rồi thì phải. Đầu tiên cảm ơn những cmt động viên tinh thần của các bạn và mình cần làm rõ một số điều:

1. Đây là truyện mình viết nếu ai còn thắc mắc. Nếu truyện này mình dịch thì mình đã để per và tên tác giả rồi.

2. Nếu cái bạn coi Psyren, các bạn sẽ thấy có nhiều nét tương đồng

3. Bắt đầu từ chap sau, nó sẽ là r-18 do đó, những ai kì thị, dị ứng ko coi đc có thể bỏ phần sau cùa chap 19

P.S Kể từ khi mình tung yaoi scene hụt, mấy bạn cmt cho mình dữ quá. Ko lẽ mấy bạn mún nói với mình, Trà hãy viết yaoi nhiều vào sao T.T

P.S 2 con người vừa review cho tui kia, sao lại nghĩ ui ko biết cô là ai chứ hả :"

Chapter 18

Pairng: USUK, GerIta

"Giấc mơ sao?" Arthur ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Đúng, cậu có nhớ lần trước trên tàu ngầm, Alfred từng nói rằng mơ thấy mình dùng sức mạnh để tấn công cậu đấy." Ludwig trả lời. "Ban đầu chúng ta nghĩ rằng Alfred quá lương thiện, nên một phần trong cậu ấy đã tự kiềm chế lại sức mạnh của mình. Cậu ấy sợ hãi nếu sử dụng năng lực của mình, cậu ấy sẽ làm hại những người xung quanh đặc biệt là người quan trọng nhất đối với cậu ấy là cậu, Arthur. Hay nói cánh khác, chính cậu là nút thắt cho mọi chuyện."

"Vậy làm cách nào đây?" Cậu tóc vàng hỏi. "Hay chúng ta dùng thôi miên để trị liệu cho cậu ta."

Anh tóc vàng vuốt ngược suy ngẫm một lúc thật lâu, rồi gật đầu. "Thế cũng được, đó là kế hoạch A, nếu không được sẽ tiến hành theo kế hoạch B."

"Kế hoạch B?"

"Kế hoạch của tôi." Ludwig cười.

"Anh Ludwig, anh nói gì mà có chữ A, B nữa vậy?" Feliciano chạy đến hỏi, tay ôm lấy con mèo trắng Haku của Kiku. "Hai anh đang học đánh vần hả?"

"K-không có." Hai người đồng thanh nói.

"Tên này sau lại nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của hai chúng ta?" Arthur nhướn mày hỏi. Rõ ràng nếu sử dụng cách này thì chẳng ai có thể nghe được chuyện này, họ không muốn lộ chuyện này ra cho Alfred biết.

"Cậu ta chưa điều khiển được sức mạnh, nên tôi phải dạy lại cậu ấy." Ludwig xoa xoa trán. "Feliciano, cậu đừng có hớn quá, hồi coi chừng-" Ludwig chưa nói dứt lời thì mọi người đã nghe thấy mùi lông cháy khét lẹt. Con mèo kêu ngao ngao rồi phóng ra khỏi lòng tay của cậu người Ý. Nó chạy về phía hai người chủ của nó, Heracles và Kiku. "Tôi đã bảo cậu đừng vui quá độ, nếu không sẽ…"

"Em xin lỗi." Feliciano sắp khóc làm Ludwig phải đi tới mà dỗ dành như dỗ con nít nín khóc vậy. "E-em không cố ý làm lại Haku đâu." Nói rồi đôi mắt nâu hướng về phía con mèo trắng, "Mèo ơi, tớ xin lỗi nhá. Kiku, Heracles, xin lỗi."

"Cậu đâu có cố ý đâu, Feliciano-san." Kiku lịch sự nói.

"Haku, có sao không?" Heracles hỏi và con mèo đáp lại bằng một tràng tiếng ngao ngao khó hiểu. Cậu tóc nâu dài cười nói, "Haku không sao, cậu đừng lo quá."

"Ah, anh Heracles có thể nói chuyện với mèo sao?" Feliciano lon ton chạy lại bên cạnh ghế sofa, khiến con mèo phải núp trong lòng tay Kiku. "Tài quá, chỉ em đi anh."

"C-cái này…" Cậu Hi Lạp bối rối.

"Đó là khả năng của cậu ấy, giống như điều khiển được lửa của cậu vậy đó Feliciano." Ludwig giải thích.

"Anh phải dạy em đó nha, Ludwig." Cậu người Ý tươi cười, trong khi cố dụ Haku bằng một cọng mỳ dài thật dài đung đưa qua lại. Mọi người đều thắc mắc, không biết cậu ta giấu mỳ ở đâu mà hay quá.

"T-tất nhiên. Tôi đã hứa với Antonio rồi mà." Ludwig đáp lại. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng bừng.

Kiku vuốt ve Haku, để cho cậu mèo trắng bình tĩnh lại rồi chuyền cho Heracles. Một nguồn sức mạnh màu hồng nhạt phát ra từ tay cậu, khiến cái laptop bên kia phòng tự động làm việc. Nó tự mở mail lên và đánh một tin nhắn cho Elizaveta nhà bên kia.

"Đang có kịch hay, nhưng Elizaveta-san lại không có ở đây. Thật đáng tiếc."

Tối hôm đó, Arthur đặc biệt "xin" Alfred cho vào phòng cậu ngủ. Tất nhiên là ban đầu cậu phải làm cao, nhưng rồi sau đó cậu liền rộng cửa mời anh vào phòng. Hay là lần đó cậu thể hiện quá đạt, nên anh muốn cậu đáp ứng như cầu của anh nhiều hơn nữa. Mỉm cười quỷ dị, hôm nay cậu sẽ đi ngủ sớm và sẽ có những giây phút thật đẹp. Mà nói ra, lần đầu tiên của cậu sao mà càng lúc càng mơ hồ, không còn nhớ được gì cả. Nhưng người ta lại bảo, cái gì đầu tiên cũng là đẹp, là tuyệt nhất, đặc biệt là trong chuyện đó.

Nghĩ một hồi, cậu ôm người đang mặc bộ đồ ngủ rộng thùng thình vào lòng. Cậu hôn lên môi anh và cảm nhận những mùi hương đã quá đỗi quen thuộc. Anh nhanh chóng đẩy cậu ra rồi chui vào giường với gương mặt đỏ bừng. Cậu cũng nhanh chóng cởi áo ra mà đi theo anh, nhưng anh không lấy gì làm hứng thú mà còn nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

"Cậu làm cái quái gì mà phải cởi áo ra, bộ nóng lắm hả?" anh lạnh lùng hỏi.

"Chứ không phải..?" Cậu mặc lại áo rồi nằm cạnh anh. "Arthur nè, anh nghĩ kĩ chưa vậy? Có thật là anh không muốn không." Bàn tay xoa xoa lấy vùng hông làm anh giật nảy người rồi dùng cuốn sách đang đọc đánh thật mạnh vào đầu cậu đau điếng.

"Đi ngủ, học ai cái thói đó vậy hả?" Anh tức giận hét lên, những sợi dây đầy gai quen thuộc siết cổ tay cậu đến chảy máu.

"Nè, đầu tiên anh vào phòng tôi ngủ, mặc bộ đồ rộng thùng thình, còn lộ ra cái cổ trắng như vậy thì làm sao tôi chịu đựng nổi cơ chứ?" Alfred giải thích, vừa đỏ mặt vì không hiểu tại sao mình lại có thể nói ra những câu đáng lẽ chỉ dành cho Francis nói thôi.

"Đi ngủ." Anh hít thật sâu và nạt vào cậu. Anh phải bình tĩnh lắm mới kiềm chế được mình và vì có Ludwig lúc nào cũng bên cạnh nhắc nhở rằng, 'nhịn, nhịn, việc chính'. Anh nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời trước mặt. Mùi hương hoa hồng thoang thoảng tỏa ra tràn ngập cả căn phòng dễ khiến khứu giác người ta bị ảnh hưởng, kèm theo đó là cơn buồn ngủ kéo đến. Đôi mắt của Alfred từ từ nhắm lại và cậu ấy ngả người xuống gối. Tay anh vuốt ve lấy mái tóc vàng sậm màu, một luồng khí màu xanh lá nhạt tỏa ra bắt đầu điều khiển đầu óc của Alfred.

"Có ai ở đó không?" Alfred hét lớn giữa không gian chỉ có một màu đen bao quanh. Tiếng cậu bật lại, và tạo thành âm vang giống nhiều Alfred đang hét lên trong khi chỉ có một Alfred anh hùng là cậu đang đứng đây. Cậu không biết phải làm gì ngoài chuyện đứng yên một chỗ, cố dùng mắt mình quan sát xung quanh. Nhưng ở đây là màu đen, dù bình thường mắt cậu có nhìn xa bao nhiêu, thì giờ cũng biến thành vô dụng.

Đứng không thể làm được gì, cậu lại ngồi bệt xuống đất. Ngồi cũng chẳng suy nghĩ được, cậu đâm ra sợ. Mới nãy anh còn hét lên và bảo cậu đỉ ngủ. Nhưng giờ thì cậu lại ở đây. Ừ, chắc là mơ rồi, nhưng tại sao nhéo má để đỏ cả lên mà chẳng thể thức được vậy? Suy nghĩ không ra, cậu đâm ra sợ cái con mà chẳng ai thấy. Thường mấy con đó hay xuất hiện bất thình lình giữa đêm tối thế này này. Mới vừa trấn an trong đầu xong thì bỗng dưng đằng xa xuất hiện một luồng sáng mờ. Alfred nhảy dựng mà la lên, "Ah!" thật lớn. Đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, miệng thì nói như đọc thần chú, "Cút đi, con ma chết tiệt!"

"Sợ à, ngốc?" cái giọng quen quen này, khiến cậu phải mở mắt ra.

"Arthur!" Cậu ôm chặt lấy anh. "Chỗ này là chỗ nào?"

"Sao tôi biết được?" anh nói, dùng tay đẩy cậu ra. "Cậu ôm chặt quá làm tôi khó thở, bỏ ra coi." Cậu bỏ anh ra, và cũng cảm thấy nhẹ nhỏm một chút. Có anh rồi, cậu chẳng còn sợ con ma nào nữa.

Cậu tính nói thêm gì đó nhưng không thể, vì bây giờ tự dưng một đám người đang bao vây họ. Chúng mặc áo giáp chống đạn, tay cầm súng mà chĩa vào họ. "Bắn chết hai tên đó cho ta." Một người đàn ông tóc vàng hét lên, tay chỉ về phía họ.

"Vash Zwingli?" Arthur hỏi. Nhưng người đàn ông đó không trả lời mà cười đểu nhìn họ. Alfred đã nhớ ra hắn rồi, hắn là tên mà lần đó tấn công anh. Mà cũng nhờ thế, cả đám mới được ra khỏi đây. Cậu nên cảm ơn hay chán ghét hắn. Thật sự cậu cũng không có câu trả lời. Chỉ biết rằng, bây giờ hắn là người xấu, hắn sẽ làm hại Arthur một lần nữa. Và điều đó là điều không thể nào tha thứ được.

"Cậu đứng đằng sau lưng tôi nhanh lên." Arthur ra lệnh. Cậu cau mày lại, vì cái gì mà phải đứng đằng sau lưng anh. Lẽ ra anh phải đứng sau lưng cậu mới đúng, nhưng rồi cậu nhớ ra, cậu chỉ biết được có một chiêu duy nhất thôi. Đấu với cả đám tay đầy súng hiện đại thế này, không chết cũng bị thương. Nhưng cậu sẽ không trơ mắt ra nhìn anh đánh với bọn chúng một mình.

"Tôi bên này, anh bên kia." Cậu ra lệnh như một người anh hùng thật sự. Lưng họ dựa vào nhau, ấm áp như làm cho cậu an tâm và vững tin vào một kết thúc thắng lợi. Cậu nhanh chóng điều khiển cho súng của bọn chúng bay lên cao. Nhưng hình như… vô dụng. Có vài tên giữ quá chặt, làm cậu vã mồ hôi mà chẳng có ích gì. Chưa hết, mấy tên bị cậu tước súng, lại bỗng dưng từ đâu xuất hiện một cây khác hiện đại hơn.

Một vài tên bắt đầu nã đạn, cậu buộc những viên đạn bay ngược về hướng của chủ nhân nó. Nhưng cũng giống như lúc nãy, vô dụng thôi. "Chạy đi, Alfred." Anh hét lên. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Bọn lính đã bao vây lấy anh, những sợi gai càng lúc càng mỏng mảnh, chỉ cần vùng vẫy một chút là có thể thoát ra ngay. Anh đã bắt đầu thở dốc, còn cậu thì chẳng giúp gì được.

"Không được, tôi sẽ không bỏ anh ở lại một mình." Alfred lắc đầu. Cậu thầm mong, nếu đây là giấc mơ, thì hãy mau tỉnh lại đi. Còn nếu không, chỉ cần anh an toàn là đủ lắm rồi. Cậu phải làm gì để đối phó với chuyện này. Mọi việc xảy ra cũng giống như ngày hôm đó. Và….

Bàn tay bắt đầu nóng lên, một luồng sáng xanh rực rỡ bắt đầu hiện ra. Qủa cầu xinh đẹp bắt đầu hình thành cái đầu, cái mỏ sắc nhọn, cái chân vàng đầy móng nhọn hoắt, đôi cánh rộng với những sợi lông xanh mượt mà. Một con chim đại bàng đã hiện ra trên bầu trời đen. Cậu hơi sợ, vì nó sẽ không nghe lời cậu hoặc là sẽ đột nhiên trở nên to lớn và biến mất. Nhưng lần này không phải thế. Nó dịu dàng đậu lên vai cậu, đầu cọ cọ vào má cậu như tỏ ra thân tình. Như thể hiểu được ý nghĩ, nó bay đi. Đôi cánh chao luyện trên bầu trời và rồi bổ nhào xuống. Cái mỏ nhọn hoắc cắm sâu đến mức làm máu chảy ra, và bắn thành một cột màu đỏ cao hơn nửa tấc.

Ánh mắt xanh theo dõi nó, cậu không biết có thể điều khiển nó được bao lâu nữa. Cậu muốn bảo vệ anh thì phải dùng đến hạ sách này, nhưng nếu lỡ nó tấn công cả anh thì phải làm sao đây. Đầu óc cậu cố tập trung, không nghĩ đến những chuyện không may nữa. Vì nếu lơ là thì… hậu quả sẽ không lường trước được.

Con chim xanh đã hoàn thành công việc của mình, để lại trên sàn nhà đen những vũng máu đã đông cứng và xác người chất thành đống. Bây giờ trong căn phòng tróng chỉ còn mình cậu và anh. Con chim kêu lên một tiếng nữa rồi lau xuống. Những dây gai tua tủa thay phiên nhau chặn đường ác điểu nhưng cũng là vô ích. Đồng tử cậu co lại, cậu hét lên, "Đừng đừng." Nhưng hình như là vô ích. Tiếng thở hồng hộc của anh nghe càng rõ, chắc anh cũng đã mệt rồi. Cậu thật có lỗi, nếu cậu giỏi hơn nữa, có lẽ anh sẽ không phải vất vả như thế.

"Hét lên cũng vô dụng thôi, cậu phải động não. Động não." Anh hét lên, cố gắng tìm mọi cách chống trả con chim ác.

"B-bằng cách nào chứ? Con chim kia, dừng lại." Cậu lại hét lên.

"Nhớ lại những lời tôi và Ludwig đã dạy, nhanh lên. Không còn nhiều thời gian." Đôi mắt xanh lá chứa đầy sự sợ hãi nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Cậu ít khi nào thấy bộ dạng như thế của anh cả, và đây là lần đầu tiên. Ngạc nhiên và lẫn chút vui sướng. Vì có lẽ cậu là người đầu tiên nhìn thấy nó. Nhưng rồi cậu làm chủ bản thân, không được nghĩ bậy nữa. Cậu phải tập trung để cứu anh.

"U-uh…" cậu gật đầu, cố gắng lục tung những gì có trong bộ não. Đầu tiên là gì? Tất cả những thứ này đều do mình tạo ra phải không? Nó biến mất hay tồn tại điều là do sức mạnh ý chí của mình? Lúc nãy mình không làm nó biến đi được là vì sao? Vì mình quá lo sợ, mình không tập trung, có đúng vậy không? Nếu mình xếp những thứ đó thành một chương trình, giống như chương trình máy tính thì sao?

Hình thành – Tiêu diệt – Không làm hại Arthur - Biến mất

Đó là những lệnh mà nó phải nghe theo cậu. Cậu cố hít thở thật sâu, làm cho nhịp tim đập chậm lại, quẳng những nỗi lo qua một bên. Trong đầu bây giờ, cậu chỉ tập trung vào hình ảnh con chim xanh vỡ tan thành ngàn mảnh. "Biến mất," cậu thì thầm. Lập tức, con chim ấy biến mất trước khi cái mỏ màu vàng kịp mổ vào cổ Arthur.

"Arthur, không sao nữa rồi." Cậu chạy đến ôm anh vào lòng và gần như òa khóc, dù biết rằng anh chẳng sao cả.

"Đừng khóc." Anh dịu dàng xoa đầu cậu. "Cậu không có chuyện gì phải sợ sức mạnh của mình cả. Cậu đã cứu tôi mà, cậu thấy không?" Đôi môi nhợt nhạt mỉm cười.

"Nhưng…" cậu nấc. "Suýt nữa chính tay tôi đã giết anh. Anh còn cười nữa."

"Không, cậu đã có thể điều khiển được nó, cậu thấy không?" Arthur lại khuyên. "Sức mạnh không phải là chuyện xấu, đặc biệt là khi cậu dùng nó để cứu người. Hãy dũng cảm lên, anh hùng à." Bàn tay lại xoa lấy đầu cậu, như thể cậu là một đứa trẻ lên ba không bằng. Nhưng hạnh phúc lắm, vì lần đầu tiên anh gọi cậu là anh hùng.

"Ừ, tôi là anh hùng của anh. Anh chấp nhận tôi là anh hùng rồi đó." Tiếng cười to vang lên. Alfred nằm ngủ mơ nhưng chứ như những chuyện mình thấy là thật.

"Chỉ trong mơ thôi đó nhóc." Arthur cười thầm mà xoa đầu cậu. "Từ nay, cậu đã trút bỏ được gánh nặng của mình rồi đó."

"Arthur, hôn cậu ấy đi." Những tiếng cổ vũ vang lên ở đâu đó trên đầu giường.

"Artie, sao mà cậu dịu dàng dữ vậy?" Orchid che miệng. Arthur quay mặt đi, xem như không có nghe những câu nói vô nghĩa của mấy cô bạn.

"Arthur, từ nay cậu có thể an tâm rồi." Iris cười.

"Tôi không biết, nhưng mà có lẽ phải lập lại giấc mơ này vài lần, để não cậu ta bắt đầu chấp nhận được chuyện đó." Anh nói. "Khuya rồi, các cô cũng đi ngủ đi. Tôi về phòng." Trước khi đi, anh cúi xuống mà hôn nhẹ lên trán cậu nhóc đang mớ gì đó về hamburger. Đâu đó trong hơi thở thơm mùi bạc hà, có lẫn chút mùi tiêu cay nồng. "Ngủ ngon, nhóc."

"Uhm…" Cậu nói lại lầm bầm trong lúc ngủ khiến anh phải phì cười.

Vậy là kế hoạch của Arthur và Ludwig cũng có phần nào gọi là thành công. Mấy ngày sau đó, họ liên tục sử dụng phương pháp này để chữa cho Alfred và thấy kết quả tập luyện gần đây cũng đã tốt hơn rồi. Cậu ấy nhanh nhẹn hơn trước rát nhiều, con chim xanh cũng bắt đầu xuất hiện với tần số nhiều hơn, dù chỉ là một con chim nhỏ. Và giờ đây, hai người thanh niên tóc vàng chuẩn bị kiểm tra cái gọi là thành quả sau suốt một tuần cho Alfred làm anh hùng trong mơ. Nhưng đáng tiếc rằng hình như trị liệu theo phương pháp tâm lý chẳng mang được thành công cho lắm. Con chim nhỏ cũng chẳng lớn lên được bao nhiêu và luôn bị tan xác ngay lập tức nếu Alfred lơ là hay gặp những quả bom khủng bố của Gilbert.

Thế nên kế hoạch B tiến hành…

Hôm đó, Arthur đóng vai giống như một giáo viên dự thính, xem tình hình luyện tập của Alfred như thế nào. Nghe được chuyện đó Alfred rất hồi hộp và cũng sốt sắng chứng minh cho anh xem mình đã khá hơn như thế nào. Và tất nhiên là nhận được tiếng cười khinh bỉ từ Gilbert. Hắn ta biết cái gì chứ, cậu nghĩ thầm. Hôm nay sẽ là ngay anh hùng diệt tên tóc bạc cao ngạo đó. Môi mỉm cười đầy tự mãn khi nghĩ về tương lai Gilbert sẽ phải quỳ phục xuống xin tha mạng.

"Cho chừa thói hống hách này." Alfred cười to lên mà không để ý đến ba người đang đứng đằng sau lưng mình.

"Sắp bị người yêu bỏ mà còn cười được như thế đấy hả?" Gilbert tặng riêng cho Alfred nụ cười nửa miệng đầy ẩn ý.

"Ai nói," Alfred đỏ mặt quay qua khi nhận ra giọng nói quen thuộc.

"Ai biết được tương lai cơ chứ?" Ánh mắt đỏ nhìn liếc qua Arthur rồi lại nhìn về Alfred. "Cậu ta sớm muộn cũng sẽ theo ore-sama này thôi."

"Câm miệng." Dòng chảy năng lượng màu xanh nhạt đã bắt đầu hiện hữu trên tay Alfred. Chúng hòa cùng với nhau thành một quả cầu màu xanh nho nhỏ. Cậu tức lên rồi đấy. Tức vì câu nói của hắn, tức vì thái độ dửng dưng của Arthur, tức vì Ludwig và anh cứ trao đổi thân mật với nhau mà bỏ quên cậu. Dù đã biết anh người yêu tâm tính thất thường, khi yêu thương khi lạnh nhạt với cậu, nhưng cậu không thể nào chấp nhận được chuyện hai người này đang ngày càng thân với nhau, đặc biệt là kể từ khi Ludwig về đây cùng Feliciano. Đó cũng là lý do mà cậu ngủ sớm, vì trong giấc mơ cậu sẽ được làm anh hùng của anh. "Đấu đi. Ngon thì nhào vô đây," cậu lớn tiếng nói.

"Kesesese, hôm nay dám thách thầy hả?" Gilbert thích thú cười. "Mới nói chút xíu đã giận rồi thì làm sao-" Anh chưa nói hết thì một con chim con xanh da trời đã sượt qua má mang theo vết cắt rỉ máu. Ngón tay cái chùi lấy những giọt màu ruby ra khỏi má rồi đưa vào miệng mà liếm. Ánh mắt đỏ ẩn dưới mái tóc bạc càng trở nên đáng sợ hơn bao giờ hết.

"Thấy ta lợi hại chưa?" Alfred cười đáp lại. Nụ cười mang vẻ gì đó kiêu căng lẫn thách thức trong đấy. Hôm nay Arthur sẽ thấy cậu giỏi như thế nào. "Hôm nay tôi và anh sẽ có một cuộc chiến thật sự."

Gió thổi làm đung đưa những ngọn cỏ dưới chân bọn họ. Cảnh này làm Alfred tưởng tượng đến những màn đấu súng ở Texas. Nhưng ở đó có cát, còn ở đây thì có cỏ. Hai cậu thanh niên đứng lặng một lúc. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào hai đồng tử đỏ như máu. Mũi cậu đã bắt đầu ngửi thấy cái mùi cháy khét quen thuộc tỏa ra từ người bên kia, báo hiệu cuộc chiến đã thực sự bắt đầu.

Những viên đạn màu đen bay với tốc độ âm thanh về phía cậu nhưng anh hùng đã kịp tránh. Và hậu quả là bãi cỏ xanh trên đồi lấm chấm những vệt đen của thuốc súng. Hai bên giằng co với nhau. Gilbert cứ cho đạn bay tới tấp vào cậu, còn cậu thì cứ chống trả lại bằng cách điều khiển lại nó hay nhờ những con chim ra đỡ đòn. Một bên sung sức, và một bên đã bắt đầu thấm mệt. Đơn giản chỉ vì cậu phải dùng ý chí để tạo ra nhiều con chim, hết lần này đến lần khác. Nhưng mỗi lần như thế, cậu chỉ có thể tạo ra một con mà thôi. Dù có cố gắng hơn cũng không được. Thình lình, cậu đã nghĩ ra một cách. Cậu đáp trả lại Gilbert bằng cho con chim nhỏ lúc nãy bay vòng vòng trên đầu cho chim lông màu vàng óng. Con chim bị quấy rối kêu chiêm chiếp khiến người ta bực mình.

"Ngươi tính phân tán ta à?" anh tóc bạc cười đầy ngụ ý. "Cũng khá lắm đó nhóc. Nhưng ngươi không biết ta có khả năng tính toán hơn người sao? Ta đã thấy được ý đồ của ngươi rồi." Alfred mở to mắt, tại sao cậu lại quên chuyện này cơ chứ. "Nhưng vì ngươi chơi xấu trước, nên ta sẽ đáp lại. Kesese."

Nói vừa dứt lời, một viên đạn cực nhỏ đã bay đến trước mặt Alfred. Nó bay vòng vòng như một con ruồi đáng ghét. Cậu lập tức tạo một con chim lúc nãy đến để tiêu diệt con "ruồi" bé tẹo. Rồi bỗng dưng cái gì đó vụt qua, cậu có thể thấy một chút khó màu đen đằng sau đuôi cùng với âm thanh gió rít. Nó đang bay đến…

"Arthur!" Cậu hét lên, anh đang mải mê nói chuyện mà không hề hay biết gì hết. Mà không phải một, mà là hai viên, ba viên, bốn viên… Cậu đã hét rồi tại sao anh không chạy đi. Sao anh vẫn cứ ngồi đó nhìn Ludwig. Hắn ta cũng chẳng mảy may hay biết gì cả là sao. Ngay bây giờ chỉ có một ý nghĩ trong đầu cậu mà thôi. Cứu anh!

Một con chim…

Tốc độ của nó phải cực nhanh…

Mắt tinh tường…

Một con chim nhỏ nhưng hoàn hảo trong việc săn đuổi con mồi…

Và… cuối cùng là cài đặt chương trình cho nó.

Tiêu diệt kẻ thù – Bảo vệ Arthur – Biến mất

Con chim đó trong nháy mắt đã xuất hiện trước mặt Alfred. Có thể nói là tốc độ tạo ra sản phẩm lần này tốt hơn nhiều so với những lần khác. Nhanh như cắt, nó bay đến tấn công những viên đạn nhỏ, trước đi chúng tấn công Arthur. Cậu đã từng nếm mùi lợi hại của mấy viên đạn nho nhỏ này của Gilbert rồi. Càng nhỏ thì bên trong thuốc nổ càng nhiều, và độ sát thương của nó sẽ càng cao. (Mấy ngày nay, tuy Ludwig đã về nhưng cậu ta bận chăm người bạn nhỏ tóc nâu, nên việc "dạy dỗ" này hoàn toàn giao về tay Gilbert cả. Và kết quả đó là những vết thương nông, sâu trên người cậu càng lúc càng nhiều, từ vết cắt của những mảnh đạn cho đến những vết bỏng trên khắp cơ thể. Nhưng chỉ có một người duy nhất không bị thương là Heracles thôi…)

Từng viên đạn bị phá vỡ, bụi đen bay ra làm người ta họ sặc sụa. Con chim vẫn còn chưa biến mất, nó quay sang Arthur trong sự ngạc nhiên của cậu. Tại sao? Rõ ràng cậu đã cài đặt chương trình như thế. "Dừng lại! Mau dừng lại!" Anh vẫn đứng đó, để mặc cho con chim cứ lao đến bên mình mà không tránh ra. Đôi mắt xanh dường như đang nhìn cậu cầu xin. Tim cậu dường như thắt lại. "Tránh ra! Tránh ra, Arthur!" Cậu chạy đến, che cho anh, nhưng…

chúc vui và tiếp tục đợi vì cảnh M :" lần sau sẽ chắc chắn là M,


	19. Chapter 19

Cuối cùng cũng tung ra được chap 19, mình nói thật là nó tệ lắm lun =.= Thường thì người ta viết xxx sẽ đang xen suy nghĩ của 2 người, còn mình =.= cảm thấy nó sao đâu lun đó... Sau đây là một số thông báo:

1. Mấy bạn đợi chap 20 vào 1 tháng nữa nha, tháng sau mình thi rồi mà lịch thực hành thi cửa nó dồn lại, mình khó xử lắm.

2. Đoạn sex ko đọc ko sao. Ko ảnh hưởng đến cốt truyện nếu các bạn ngại đọc sex :"

3. Mình tính tung chap 7 của Is that love? và nội dung của những chap sau. Tức là mình đã chính thức drop nó rồi.

4. Mình đã mở khoá blog. *gửi uke: biết uke sẽ ko đồng ý, nhưng có chuyện gì seme sẽ chịu* Mình thấy vụ 2! đã dịu rồi, mình thấy để mấy bạn đăng kí O chỉ xem fic mình, mình rất ngại, vì ban đầu mình đã tính là share rồi.

5. Chúc các bạn có một kì thi tốt nghiệp thành công mai thi rùi đó :)

6. Cảm ơn đã ủng hộ bạn Trà, dù bạn đã làm tổn thương mấy bạn rất nhiều :"

7. Tính khuyến mãi một cái bonus mà mấy bạn hối quá, mình đợi chap sau post :"

Paring: USUK toàn tập.

Rate M

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Con chim bay đến với tốc độ như tên bắn, cậu đứng trước mặt anh. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào con mắt hung ác của con chim. Nó bay ngang qua cậu và tấn công vào Arthur làm cậu không thể đoán trước được. Cậu không còn cảm thấy được bàn tay đầy mồ hôi bám lấy áo cậu nữa. Arthur đã…

Cậu quay qua, nhưng Arthur không còn ở đó nữa. Khắp trên mặt đất chỉ còn một màu đỏ, màu đỏ của tử thần. Còn anh đang nằm đó với vết thương ngay cổ. Cậu sững sờ mà quỳ xuống đất. Những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi bắt đầu lăn dài trên má.

"Arthur! Arthur! Tôi xin lỗi!" Tại cậu. Tại cậu. Tất cả đều là lỗi tại cậu.

"Làm gì mà khóc bù lu bù loa giống con nít thế!" Một cậu thanh niên với mái tóc vàng ánh lên dưới ánh nắng mặt trời dịu nhẹ. Đôi mắt xanh sáng lên từ trong bóng tối. "Cậu sợ đến mức lú lẫn rồi hả? Làm sao tôi có thể chết dễ dàng đến thế được?" Một bên cánh tay cong lại làm chỗ cho con chim đậu. Cái đầu xanh xanh dựa cọ cọ vào mái tóc vàng.

"Ma! AHHH!" Cậu hét lên, rồi lùi lại. Ma có thể xuất hiện giữa ban ngày ban mặt sao?

"Này! Ai là ma hả? Làm ơn nhìn kĩ lại đi!" Đôi mắt xanh dương nhìn vào cái xác chết trước mặt. Nhưng cái thân thể đầy máu đó đã biến mất mà tan thành những cánh hoa hồng đỏ thẫm. "Cái này là?" Ngón tay cầm cánh hoa hồng mỏng mảnh, mịn như nhung, đưa lại gần mắt để nhìn cho rõ.

"Ngạc nhiên lắm hả? Đây là khả năng mới của tôi đó!" Arthur ngẩng mặt lên với vẻ tự cao. "Mà con chim của cậu cũng thông minh lắm. Nó có thể phân biệt thật giả chứ ai như cậu!" Anh cười vang. "Vậy là kế hoạch của chúng ta đã thành công, phải không Ludwig?"

"Phải, cậu ta đã có thể loại bỏ được gánh nặng, chỉ cần cho cậu ta thực tập với đời thực là có thể..." Ludwig từ trong bóng cây xuất hiện. Miệng cũng mang theo nụ cười đắc ý, giống như anh. Hai người này thông đồng lẫn nhau để làm gì chứ, cậu không hiểu lắm.

"Lần sau, tôi xin anh. Đừng làm những chuyện như thế nữa!" Cậu chạy đến, ôm chặt lấy anh vào lòng. "Anh làm tôi lo lắng có biết không hả?"

"Buông ra, buông ra Alfred, người ta cười cho bây giờ." Anh cứ không chịu yên mà lấy tay đẩy cậu ra.

"Không buông, có chết cũng không buông!"

Một lúc sau cậu đành buông anh ra, không phải vì cậu muốn là là bị ép buộc. Anh cứ dùng những sợi dây gia không biết từ đâu chui ra mà tấn công cậu. Cuối cùng chân và tay cậu đầy vết bầm thì cậu mới chịu buông anh ra. Ludwig cùng anh ngồi lại với nhau giải thích cho cậu hiểu. Tất cả những gì mà cậu nằm mơ thấy chỉ là do anh tạo ra để giúp cậu trút bỏ gánh nặng, và có niềm tin hơn vào bản thân. Nhưng rốt cuộc cách đó không hiệu quả, nên họ đành cho cậu đối mặt với một tình huống nguy hiểm. Vì từ trước đến giờ khả năng đặc biệt của cậu chỉ xuất hiện khi đối mặt với nguy hiểm mà thôi. Và nhờ Gilbert giúp đỡ mà kế hoạch của họ đã thêm phần thành công.

"Kesese, tự cho mình là anh hùng rồi rốt cuộc là bị trò trẻ con này gạt cho hồn xiêu phách tán. Tự xem xét lại mình đi. Đồ anh hùng rơm." Anh tóc trắng nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt khinh bỉ.

"Đỡ hơn cái người giờ này vẫn chưa có người yêu." Cậu đứng thẳng lên nhìn vào mắt anh ta.

"Này, này, yêu với chuyện này có liên quan gì đâu hả? Mà ta không có người yêu thì đã sao nào, ta tự do tự tại, không sợ bị ai ràng buộc. Ta là tuyệt vời nhất thế gian này! Ai như ngươi!"

"Anh hùng mới là tuyệt vời nhất!"

"Muốn đấu sao?" Môi nhếch lên thành nụ cười mơ hồ. "Ta không đánh với người thương tích đầy mình." Ánh mắt đỏ nhìn về phía vết thương lớn bé mà giễu cợt.

"Sợ à?" Alfred cũng không phải là tay vừa. "Sợ anh hùng thương tích đầy mình nhưng vẫn đánh thắng người lành lặn sao?"

"Được thôi! West đứng ra làm trọng tài!" Đôi mắt đỏ lại nhìn về phía chàng trai với mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược.

"N-nhưng mà…"

"Không nhưng nhị gì cả." Cả hai đồng thanh cùng nói, và tự bổ nhào về phía đối phương. Bây giờ nếu đứng về phía hai người ngoài cuộc mà nói họ chẳng thấy gì ngoài mây bụi mịt mù từ những quả bom mini của Gilbert và thi thoảng lại thấy những ánh xanh xanh thoáng qua từng con đại bàng của Alfred. Arthur níu lấy áo cậu tóc vàng đang vùi mặt vào tay mà thì thầm, "Đi thôi, đứng đây một hồi trúng đạn của anh cậu thì khổ." Cả hai đi về nhà, mặc cho người tự xưng là anh hùng và tuyệt vời đấu nhau đến tối. Tất nhiên là sau chuyện đó thì cả hai đều bị phạt một trận. Nhưng mà cũng vì thế mà tình bạn của Alfred và Gilbert ngày càng thêm thân thiết.

Sau chuyện đó không lúc nào không nghĩ đến chuyện tại sao Arthur không nói với mình chuyện anh có năng lực mới. Chẳng lẽ anh với cậu thân đến như thế mà anh vẫn còn giữ khoảng cách với cậu sao? Khoảng cách trong tình yêu là thứ để giữ cho mỗi người có một khoảng không riêng, nhưng cũng thật đáng sợ. Đánh sợ vì bởi lẽ nếu không biết cách điều chỉnh thì khoảng cách giữa hai người càng xa thêm. Giữa anh với cậu vốn dĩ đã có một khoảng cách dù hai người vẫn hằng ngày ở cạnh bên nhau. Có khoảng cách đó là vì tình tình anh và cậu gần như là trái ngược. Anh thích yên tĩnh, đọc sách; còn cậu thì thích ồn ào náo nhiệt thích chơi game mà anh bảo là vô bổ. Nhiều lúc, cậu thật sự muốn sử dụng năng lực của mình để xem đầu óc anh đang nghĩ gì trong đó. Nhưng anh với cậu đã có một lời hứa và là một anh hùng, cậu không bao giờ có thể phá huỷ lời hứa của mình.

Nhưng anh hùng vẫn muốn nhận câu trả lời từ anh, nhưng nếu dùng lời nói thì chưa chắc là anh sẽ chịu nói. Và cậu có biện pháp này thấy hay hơn nhiều. Nhưng mà nhớ lại, cậu chạm vào anh được hai lần. Lần đầu bị Kiku phá đám, lần thứ hai thì… Thật sự lần thứ hai cậu không nhớ rõ lắm, cứ có cảm giác ngờ ngợ. Mà trước đó cậu cũng ngửi được mùi hoa hồng nhè nhẹ nữa. Hay là… Phải rồi. Đầu óc của Alfred bỗng dưng sáng ra, giống như một người đi đêm bỗng dưng từ trên trời có đèn pin rơi xuống vậy.

Làm một lần nữa để kiểm chứng.

Alfred mở đèn phòng khách còn Arthur thì bước vào trước. Hôm nay thật vắng vẻ. Cuối tuần nên cả nhà ai cũng có chuyện riêng của mình cả. Ludwig thì phải đưa Feliciano về nhà, vì ngày nào Lovino cũng gọi điện thoại đến. Phần vì cậu ta cũng sợ những rắc rối mà cậu tóc nâu vô tình mang đến, như cái xém một chút đồ đạc hay gì đó đại loại. Còn Kiku qua nhà Elizaveta ở chơi một đêm, Heracles cũng ẵm cả Haku sang đó. Còn Arthur và Alfred tất nhiên cũng đã có kế hoạch cho riêng mình rồi.

"Tối nay anh vui không?" Alfred nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Ừ, cũng được." Arthur gật đầu, cởi áo khoác rồi ngồi xuống ghế sa-lông. Thật ra lần hẹn hò nào cũng ở cái tiệm bánh đó cậu ấy không chán sao. Anh muốn nói thế nhưng lại sợ cậu buồn, và kết quả là lần nào mũi của anh cũng phải chịu đựng một đợt tấn công của những mùi khó ngửi.

"Này, tôi hỏi anh một chuyện được không?" Đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời chợt ánh lên tia buồn. Sao vậy? Lúc nãy cậu ta vẫn còn cười vui vẻ mà.

"Ừ."

"Lần trước, ch-chúng ta làm chuyện đó cũng là giả phải không?" Mắt cậu nhìn xuống ghế rồi lại nhìn lên anh. Một chút hồng hồng hiện lên trên gò mà.

"C-chuyện đó?" Má anh cũng hồng lên khi nhớ đến chuyện mà Alfred đang đề cập đến. "Ừ." Anh khẽ gật đầu.

"Tại sao? Chúng ta là hai người yêu nhau, làm chuyện đó cũng là lẽ đương nhiên mà." Alfred dừng một chút, tay giữ chặt lấy vai anh, bắt anh phải nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu. "Còn nữa, tại sao chuyện anh có năng lực mới cũng không nói cho tôi biết?"

"Thật ra, tôi sợ cậu buồn nên không nói cho cậu biết thôi." Arthur giải thích, "Nếu biết, tôi sợ cậu biết chuyện không làm cậu phấn đấu hơn, mà còn làm cho cậu nhục chí." Anh chỉ sợ cậu ấy tự ti vào bản thân để rồi không còn khả năng phát huy hết năng lực của mình. Tự ti rất đáng sợ, đặc biệt là với những người dùng sức mạnh siêu nhiên như học. Lần trước, chỉ mỗi giấc mơ thôi đã đủ thấy nó ảnh hưởng đến Alfred cỡ nào rồi.

"Không đúng." Cậu tức giận mà hét lên làm Arthur giật cả mình. Từ khi quen Alfred đến giờ, từng nhìn cậu cười, nhìn cậu khóc, buồn bã, giận dỗi như một đứa trẻ chưa chưa bao giờ thấy cậu ấy có biểu hiện như thế này cả. "Anh đang giấu ghiếm chỉ để trêu đùa tôi thôi. Anh khiến tôi giống con rối để anh đùa bỡn."

"Không có." Anh đứng bật dậy, cãi lại.

"Có." Cậu cũng đứng bật dậy theo.

"Không có."

"Có."

"Tôi nói là không có."

"Rõ ràng là có."

"Anh nói nhiều quá đấy." Alfred lại hét lên.

"Cậu mới-" Anh chưa nói hết thì đôi môi kia đã ấn chặt vào môi mình. Nụ hôn lần này không ngọt ngào như những lần trước, có phần thô bạo hơn một chút. Hai người họ thay vì dùng lời nói để cãi nhau thì lần này dùng răng và lưỡi. Cuộc chiến kết thúc chỉ khi không khí đã hoàn toàn bị rút ra khỏi phổi. Cậu ta dịu dàng ôm anh vào lòng, đầu đặt lên vai anh.

"Tôi cấm anh đùa giỡn với tôi một lần nữa. Anh phải tuyệt đối tin tưởng tôi." Cái ôm càng lúc càng chặt, càng lúc càng đè nén lên ngực anh. Arthur lúc này nghĩ rằng gật đầu thì cậu ta sẽ nhanh chóng buông mình ra.

"Ừ, hứa."

"Thật không? Có phải anh sẽ không lấy tôi ra làm trò chơi?"

"Ừ."

"Anh tuyệt đối tin tưởng tôi."

"Ừ."

"Anh là bạn trai tôi có đúng không?"

"Ừ."

"Vậy có phải tôi muốn gì anh cũng chiều không?"

"Ừ." Mình vừa nói gì thế này, bỗng chốc Arthur giống như người vừa thoát khỏi cơn mê. "Này-"

"Tôi muốn anh, thế có được không?" giọng trầm thấp đến mức kì lạ. Đôi tay ấm áp cứ lướt lên lướt xuống trên lưng anh. Môi hôn phớt lên cằm. Kinh nghiệm của một người từng trải, anh biết cậu ta muốn làm gì.

"Chuyện này-" Anh chưa kịp nói gì thì đã bị cậu ta vác lên vai. "Này, tôi chưa nói là mình sẽ đồng ý mà. Này-"

"Mấy cậu nói xem, Artie nhà mình sẽ làm gì?" Orchid cười nói.

"Chắc lần này cậu ta thật sự bị ăn rồi." Iris hướng đôi mắt theo cặp đôi đang đi vào phòng. "Muốn trốn nhưng vẫn trốn không khỏi."

"Mình có nên vào xem không?" Rose gợi ý.

"Thôi, không nên." Orchid trêu chọc, nhưng thật ra cô gái mặc váy trắng rất muốn vào xem. "Chúng ta nên tôn trọng quyền riêng tư của cậu ta, nhỉ?"

Alfred thả Arthur xuống cái giường đơn. Anh nhăn mặt một chút vì lưng bị va đập mạnh. Cậu leo lên giường còn anh thì cố dùng chân đạp cậu ra.

"Tránh ra."

"Không tránh."

"Biến đi."

"Không thì sao?"

"Cậu không sợ gai của tôi đâm thẳng vào tim cậu hả?" Nói xong thì đằng sau anh đã xuất hiện tua tủa không biết bao nhiêu là dây gai.

"Anh đã cho tôi cơ hội đưa anh vào đây thì tại sao còn chống cự làm gì?" Alfred nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh. "Nếu anh không muốn thì ban nãy anh chỉ cần một nhát đã đủ khiến tôi thả anh ra." Cậu sít lại gần bên anh, thậm chí ngồi lên trên thắt lưng anh người Anh. Bàn tay dịu dàng xoa nhẹ má anh, rồi từ từ hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi.

"Nh-nhưng tôi…" Anh ngập ngừng, má ửng lên một vệt hồng, giống như bị cậu nói trúng tim đen vậy.

"Hai chúng ta yêu nhau. Hai người yêu nhau ở bên nhau và làm những chuyện nên làm đó là điều hợp lí. Sao anh cứ phải trốn tránh? Ngày trước anh cũng làm với bạn gái mình mà." Cậu cúi xuống cắn nhẹ lên cái cổ trắng nõn. Ôm chặt lấy anh vào người, cậu có thể cảm nhận được từng cơn run rẩy đang lan dọc theo sống lưng Arthur. Hai tay vuốt lên vuốt xuống phần lưng rồi bắt đầu luồn sâu vào trong lớp áo sơ mi mỏng.

Alfred bắt đầu cởi từng nút áo anh ra, rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt anh nằm xuống giường. Bàn tay dịu dàng chạm vào người anh. Làn da trắng cứ ẩn hiện trong lớp áo sơ mi tạo một hiệu ứng đặc biệt trong mắt người đang say men tình. Cậu nhẹ nhàng hôn lên tai anh và thì thầm, "Lần này không được gạt tôi nữa, nếu không tôi không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đâu?" Hơi thở nóng cùng với giọng trầm nhẹ nhàng trôi vào tai. Nóng rực.

Alfred cúi xuống, từ từ hôn lên cổ, lên xương quai xanh. Từng nơi cậu đi qua đều để lại những vết đỏ nổi bật lên làn da hoàn hảo, mịn màng như nhung. Những dấu đó giống như một dấu hiệu báo rằng Arthur chỉ là của mình cậu thôi. Cậu hôn lên một bên đầu ngực, mút cho đến khi nó sưng đỏ lên. Tay bên kia thì chăm sóc lấy đầu ngực còn lại. Lúc đó, anh nhịn không được phải phát ra những tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ giống như con thú bị thương. Còn cậu, giờ đây là một con dã thú đang muốn nuốt chửng con vật đáng yêu trước mặt. Thật ngu ngốc nếu để con thú nhỏ đó một lần nữa chạy thoát, đúng không? Mùi mồ hôi nồng nồng cùng những tiếng thở hồng hộc đang vang khắp căn phòng nhỏ. Những tiếng rên trong dục vọng càng lúc càng kích thích Alfred nhiều hơn nữa. Thứ ở dưới thân đang bắt đầu cương cứng lên, muốn thoát khỏi lớp vải thun bó buộc tù túng.

Cậu cởi cái áo ướt đẫm mồ hôi ra, rồi nhanh tay cởi lấy áo anh. Sau đó nhanh tay quăng chúng vào một góc phòng. Nhẹ nhàng, cậu áp người xuống người anh để chính mình cảm nhận được hơi ấm đang toả ra ra từ đấy mà không còn một rào cản nào. Cậu hôn lên môi anh, nhẹ nhàng tách lấy đôi môi đỏ ra và từ từ luồn lưỡi mình vào. Cái lưỡi từ từ khám phá khoang miệng ẩm ướt, nóng bỏng và có phần quen thuộc đó. Nó kéo lưỡi anh sang khoang miệng nó, mang những mùi vị đặc trưng của anh sang cậu và từ cậu sang anh. Cậu buông anh ra rồi cắn nhẹ lên môi anh để một chút mùi sắt vương trong không khí. Cậu ngắm nhìn anh một chút. Gương mặt đỏ hồng vì dục cảm hay vì xấu hổ đây? Đôi môi giờ đây cũng màu đỏ và ẩm ướt như dụ dỗ Alfred hãy hôn lên đó một lần nữa, hãy cảm nhận nó một lần nữa. Màu xanh của đôi lục bảo nổi bật lên trên màu đỏ thẫm, long lanh dưới ánh đèn, khép hờ mang đầy tình thú. Tất cả, tất cả những gì mà cậu thấy có phải cái mà người ta nói là nhục dục không?

Tay cậu mò mẫm hạ thể anh, mở thắt lưng rồi đến dây kéo. Nhanh chóng, cái quần jean cũng nằm gọn cùng với mấy cái áo lúc nãy. Phần đàn ông cũng đang dần cương lên bên dưới lớp quần trắng. Cậu dịu dàng xoa lấy nó rồi vui thích nhìn ngắm gương mặt anh đang bị kích thích bởi dục vọng. Mặt đỏ bừng lấm tấm mồ hôi. Khắp thân thể in một dấu ấn màu đỏ nổi bật, dấu ấn của chiếm hữu. Tay anh hết bấu víu vào tấm khăn trải giường rồi lại đi khắp người cậu . Người anh cong lên và hai chân theo phản xạ, khép ngăn không cho Alfred tiếp tục "công việc".

"Đ-đừng, Alfred." Lần đầu tiên trong đêm, anh gọi tên cậu. Không ngờ giọng anh lại có thể êm tai và ngọt ngào như vậy. Cậu muốn nghe thêm nữa. "B-buông tay ra, tên n-ngốc kia. Cậu có biết là mình đang làm gì không vậy?" Nhưng tiếc thay rằng những lời nói đó càng làm cho tần số ma sát tăng thêm nữa. Bàn tay bắt đầu mò vào trong, nắm lấy phần nhạy cảm đó. "Buô-"

"Tôi yêu anh, Arthur." Cậu đưa tay lên, chạm vào từng lọn tóc của anh, nhìn vào đôi lục bảo mình yêu với ánh mắt yêu thương. "Rất yêu, rất yêu anh." Lúc anh không để ý, cậu nhắm chặt lấy hạ thể anh, từ từ đưa nó lên xuống theo nhịp điệu riêng.

"A-Alfred…"

"Tôi có nói với anh rằng anh dễ thương lắm chưa. Rất dễ thương, Arthur của tôi." Cậu cười dịu dàng rồi chuyển sang cười nửa miệng. "Tôi làm thế này vì tôi rất yêu anh, anh có hiểu không?"

"Ahhh." Dòng dịch trắng đục bắt đầu chảy ra ướt tay Alfred. Nóng hổi và có mùi tanh nồng của dục vọng. Bắt đầu có chút mùi hoa hồng thoang thoảng trong không khí.

"Anh có tin tưởng tôi không?"

Anh gật đầu.

"Tôi biết anh đang sợ hãi, nhưng đã có tôi ở bên cạnh và mọi chuyện sẽ ổn."

"Tôi tin cậu." Anh nói với giọng khàn khàn nghe không rõ, rồi giấu gương mặt đỏ bừng vào gối.

"Chúng ta chỉ đang thực hiện nghi thức thôi, là nghi thức giữa hai người yêu nhau. Tất cả sẽ mau chóng qua và lúc đó anh hoàn toàn là người của tôi."

"Ừ."

Cậu thôi chơi đùa với dục vọng đang cương cứng kia mà bắt đầu nâng hông anh lên, hai chân đặt bên hông cậu, để phần kín đáo nhất của đàn ông bày ra trước mặt mình. Huyệt động màu hơi hồng hồng và bắt đầu co rút. Tủ đầu giường đột nhiên mở ra mà không cần bàn tay nào cả. Bên trong có những chai lọ cùng với bao cao su đủ màu. Cậu nhìn anh cười tươi rói. "Anh muốn mùi gì, bạc hà, cam hay chanh?"

"A-Alfred!" Anh hét lên. Nếu là lúc bình thường, giọng nói đó chắc hẳn mang theo sát khí khiến người ta run sợ. Nhưng hôm nay lại khác, nó làm người ta muốn nhào đến mà xâu xé anh.

Không cần đợi anh trả lời, cậu đổ đầy cái dịch màu xanh xanh vào lòng bàn tay. Cậu tóc vàng đưa ngón tay đang dính đầy tinh dịch cùng với chất lube lạnh lẽo đưa vào trong, quét một lượt quanh thành nội bích*. Anh bắt đầu rên rỉ nhiều hơn, người cong lên và miệng đang nói gì đó giống như 'ta muốn giết ngươi'. Ngón thứ hai bắt đầu đưa vào, cùng tìm kiếm thứ gì đó bên trong.

"Cậu làm cái gì đó?" Anh buông cái gối ra, nét mặt đau đớn pha lẫn tức giận.

"Kiku bảo trong cơ thể có điểm gì đó. Khi chạm vào anh sẽ-" Chưa nói xong thì một cái gối đã bay thẳng vào mặt cậu.

"Cậu không lo học mà lo cùng Ki-. Ahh" Cậu cho thêm ngón thứ ba vào. Ba ngón dù sao cũng nhanh hơn một ngón mà.

"B-bỏ tay ra, bỏ ra."

"Nếu tôi không chuẩn bị anh sẽ rất đau." Cậu nói rồi rút cả ba ngón tay ra, làm anh rên lớn hơn lúc nãy, và cũng có chút ngọt ngào hơn. Hai cánh tay run run cứ siết chặt lấy cậu làm cậu cứ thì thầm vào tai anh rằng "Không sao, không sao." Cậu từ từ đưa hạ thể mình vào huyệt động đang co rút đó. "Có tôi ở bên anh rồi. Khi nào đau anh phải nói, nghe không?" Anh gật đầu, cằm tựa vào vai cậu.

"Ahh." Anh thét lên trong đau đớn làm cậu giật mình.

Hạ thể cuối cùng đã vào trong cơ thể ấm nóng. Cậu giữ chắt hông anh rồi bắt đầu di chuyển, từ chậm rồi đến nhanh dần. Ban đầu hơi khó một chút nhưng sau đó mọi chuyện dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Cậu có thể ngửi thấy rất nhiều mùi khác nhau trong căn phòng nhỏ, mùi hoa hồng nhẹ dịu, mùi tình dục tanh tanh, mùi mồ hôi của cả hai và mùi sắt vương trong không khí. Người cậu cảm nhận hai nguồn nhiệt khác nhau, một đang nóng và bao chặt lấy hạ thể cậu, một đang ôm ghì lấy cậu và không ngừng rên rỉ.

"A-Alfred. Tôi y-, ahh."

"A-Artie, A-Arthur," cậu gầm gừ nho nhỏ.

Hai người cứ thì thầm gọi tên nhau trong căn phòng nhỏ. Arthur ôm chặt lấy cậu, hạ thể đau như có ai đó vừa cầm dao xé toạc nó ra. Anh cố nhịn để không khóc nhưng nước mắt cứ chảy xuống lưng cậu nhóc. Anh không muốn cậu ta quá lo lắng vì dù gì đây cũng là lần đầu tiên của Alfred. Arthur muốn cậu có một kỉ niệm đẹp trong đời. Nhịp điệu cứ thế nhanh dần lên. Đau đớn khi cậu đâm vào, nhưng rồi lại cảm thấy trống rỗng khi cậu rút ra, và lại van cầu thêm nhiều nữa. Hoan ái giữa nam và nam là như thế phải không? Người ta nhìn vào sẽ thấy đau đớn, là xấu xa. Nhưng với người trong cuộc, đó là chút gì đó là đáng nhớ, là vui sướng. Người anh yêu nhìn thấy mặt đáng xấu hổ nhất của anh, làm cho anh đau đớn đến tột cùng nhưng rồi cả hai lại cùng nhau đặt chân đến thiên đường chỉ dành cho hai người, cùng nhau hoà thành một. Như thế có phải tuyệt vời không? Cứ ôm chặt lấy nhau như thế này, cứ để cho da thịt chạm vào nhau, những lọn tóc quấn lấy nhau cho đến khi cả hai đều cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Alfred gầm lớn lên một chút, phóng tất cả những gì còn lại vào trong người Arthur. Cơ thể mệt nhoài đầy mồ hôi nằm xuống trên người anh rồi lại lăn qua ôm lấy anh vào lòng.

"Đây là thật phải không? Anh không gạt tôi phải không?"

"Ừ, lần này là thật." Anh nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mái tóc cậu. Cậu nhóc mỉm cười rồi lại ôm anh mà ngủ thật ngon lành. "Tôi yêu cậu lắm, Alfred." Anh nhẹ nhàng thì thầm vào tai cậu rồi cũng từ từ đi vào giấc ngủ.

"Chào, Artie." Alfred thức dậy khi những tia nắm sớm bắt đầu chiếu len qua cửa sổ. Hôm qua thật là một ngày cực kì vui vẻ với cậu. Anh đang đứng dậy và bắt đầu mặc quần áo vào. Thân hình mảnh khảnh và đầy những vết hồng hồng làm cậu nhớ đến hôm qua. Cậu người Mỹ đứng lên và ôm lấy thắt lưng anh. Anh bắt đầu cài nút áo rồi chào cậu lại.

"Ừ, chào Alfred."

"Hôm qua có thoải mái không?" Cậu đặt cằm lên vai anh, má kề má. Anh đẩy cậu ngồi xuống giường rồi quay đi, không nói gì cả. Cậu mỉm cười rồi nhìn xuống tấm khăn trải giường đây là… "Máu!" Những giọt máu đỏ thẫm dính nổi bật trên màu trắng tinh khiết khiến người ta cảm thấy rợn người.

"Ừ, máu. Đừng nói là cậu chưa bao giờ thấy máu đó." Arthur cười nửa miệng. Hồi tối cậu ta nói nào là hãy tin tưởng cậu ấy, sẽ không đau, giờ đây thấy máu lại sợ à.

"Anh-anh chắc hẳn là rất đau." Cậu ấy cứ như một con chó con bị chú mắng mà tiu nghỉu cụp đuôi lại. Arthur mỉm cười, rồi lấy tay vuốt nhẹ gò mà cậu.

"Không đau, thật đấy."

Cậu lại vòng tay ôm ngang thắt lưng anh, áp mặt vào bụng anh. "Có thật là không đau không? Để chứng minh hay là mình làm lần nữa đi." Miệng cậu ta nhếch lên nụ cười gian xảo.

"Mơ đi." Arthur hét lên, đêm qua đã là quá sức chịu đựng rồi. May mắn là anh bình thường không bệnh tật gì, nếu không thì chỉ có nước nằm liệt giường thôi.

"Một lần nữa đi mà."

"Không."

"Đi mà."

"Ăn đòn đi này." Những dây gai tua tủa bắt đầu cuốn chặt lấy hai tay Alfred. Những nụ hoa hồng bắt đầu xuất hiện, chứng tỏ chúng đang hút máu dần dần. "Buông ra, cậu không biết đau hả?"

"Không biết. Một lần nữa đi rồi tôi sẽ buông. Tôi biết anh đâu nỡ nhìn thấy tôi chết, đúng không?"

"Đồ mặt dày." Arthur bắt đầu thu gai lại, trên tay Alfred cũng xuất hiện những chấm xuất huyết nho nhỏ. Anh cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi cậu. Mùi hoa hồng thoáng vương trong không khí buổi sớm mai. Cậu nhóc ngã xuống giường, mắt nhắm hờ và miệng mấp máy nói gì đó. "Tôi đã bảo hãy mơ đi mà." Anh lắc đầu, nuông chiều một đứa trẻ quá mức sẽ mang lại hậu quả khôn lường.

"Mấy hôm nay cậu có thấy Gilbert đâu không, Alfred?" giọng Francis vang lên trong điện thoại.

"Chẳng phải anh ta đi lên thành phố rồi sao?" Alfred hỏi.

"Ừ, nhưng đã mấy ngày rồi mà vẫn không gọi điện thoại về nhà. Chúng tôi rất lo."

"Chắc là anh ấy đi chơi đâu đó thôi. Đừng lo lắng quá." Alfred trấn an.

"Ừ, hi vọng thế." Francis nói với giọng buồn buồn. "Tạm biệt."

"Tạm biệt."

Rốt cuộc thì Gilbert đã và đang làm gì, không ai biết được cả.

*Nội bích: tức là thành hậu môn đó :" kiếm ko ra chữ, lấy Đam mỹ xài đỡ

Nhá hàng: đọc câu trên là biết nguyên chap sau có ai rồi nha mấy bạn: RusPru, RusBel :"


	20. Chapter 20

Mấy bạn đừng giận khi lâu quá, 1 tháng mà Trà vẫn chưa up chap mới, như Trà nói, tháng trước, Trà phải ôn thi. Bây giờ Trà còn 2 môn nữa và 7.7 Trà về quê :" Mà nhà Trà thì mạng rất yếu, thế nên có gì Trà lên học lại sẽ up bù nha mấy bạn. Đừng buồn mình. :" P,S chúc mấy bạn 93 thi tốt nha, ngày mai thi đó nha.

Chapter 20

Paring: RusPru, RusBel

Từ ngày mà Alfred thuần thục cách sử dụng năng lực của mình thì Gilbert và cậu ta giống như một cặp, đi đâu và làm gì cũng có nhau, thậm chí đôi khi có thể nói anh và cậu anh hùng kia còn thân hơn là anh với Francis hay Antonio. Tính ra thì có thể nói, người tuyệt vời như anh đi đâu cũng có thể kết bạn, đi đâu cũng có người phải chết vì sự hoàn hảo của anh. Nhưng khi anh có chuyện không vui thì người nào cũng chẳng có mặt để an ủi anh cả. Ludwig đưa Feliciano về nhà. Francis thì phải lo lắng cho Matthew. Cậu em sinh đôi của Alfred hình như không thích nghi lắm với môi trường bên ngoài nên dễ bệnh. Antonio thì có Lovino lại còn ở khá xa nữa, hiếm có dịp gặp mặt. Roddie thì dính chặt với Elizaveta, anh không thích tên lúc nào cũng ra vẻ thanh cao này lắm. Nhưng nếu có anh ta ở bên cạnh thì trong lòng anh cũng vui vẻ lên một tí. Người bạn gần đây của anh, Alfred thì tất nhiên ai cũng biết rằng cậu nhóc đó đang bồ bịch với Arthur. Mà Arthur là một tên tính tình thất thường. Nếu là anh, anh chẳng dám động vào tên đó, nhưng Alfie đã quá can đảm, có thể ở với cậu ta 24/24 mà không thấy chán. Nói đến chuyện can đảm, Antonio cũng đáng nhận huân chương, vì đã dám ở cạnh Lovino (tên này thì thậm chí còn hơn cả Arthur nữa).

Thôi, mà nhìn chung có bồ bịch để làm gì chứ. Ràng buộc chết được ấy, như anh thế có tự do không. Như anh là sướng nhất trần đời, ai chẳng muốn chứ phải không.

Nhưng…

Ầy, có sao đâu, buồn thì có thể lên mạng mà. Bây giờ với anh lên mạng đó là cả một thú vui. Anh đã quen được rất nhiều bạn và hiện tại anh đang rất thân với một người. Người này có một cái nick rất khó đọc. Vì anh không thể đọc được nên anh mới tò mò và kết thân với người đó. Người này bảo anh hãy gọi cậu ta là Băng. Cậu Băng bảo tên nick là tiếng Nga, tức là Mùa đông cô đơn. Ừ, nghe cái tên là muốn lạnh chết rồi đã vậy là thêm từ cô đơn nữa. Nên anh bắt đầu nghĩ cậu ta cũng giống anh vậy, thậm chí còn cô đơn hơn anh nữa kìa.

Mỗi ngày, ngay sáng sớm là anh lập tức lên mạng chủ yếu để nhìn xem cái nick với những kí tự kì quái có sáng lên hay không. Nhưng thường cậu ta rất ít lên mạng, anh thấy vậy. Nên nếu không có cậu ấy, anh sẽ tìm người khác. Anh có thiếu gì bạn đúng không, đâu nhất thiết phải phụ thuộc vào một người. Mà thú thật rằng cậu Băng này rất đặc biệt. Có lẽ cậu ta lần đầu tiên chat hay sao ấy, nên tốc độ đánh máy khá là chậm. Cậu ấy nói mục đích mình lên đây chủ yếu để tìm kiếm tư liệu nghiên cứu khoa học, nên trong đầu anh liền lập tức hiện lên hình ảnh Băng đầu to mắt cận. Cậu ta đang nghiên cứu về não bộ, thú vị đúng không. Băng nói rằng não là một cơ quan mà thật ra con người chưa tìm hiểu hết được, nên đó cũng là mảng đề tài thu hút cậu ta.

Một hôm….

_Băng: Awesome này_

_Awesome: gì?_

_Băng: tớ rất tò mò_

_Awesome: tò mò về cái gì? tò mò về s*x à? :] _

_Băng:k0, tò mò về cậu_

_Awesome: hử? Kesese, rốt cuộc thì c cũng thấy t thú vị à? T tất nhiên là thú vị rồi, lại còn wá tuyệt vời *chỉ cái tên*_

_Băng: tớ muốn gặp cậu. có thể cho tớ một cái hẹn k0?_

_Awesome: kesese, tất nhiên là đc. Chúng ta sẽ hẹn nhau ở…._

Tay lơ đãng khuấy lấy tách cà phê đen. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Đường phố New York hôm nay đông nghịt người. May mắn là anh không sống ở đây mà là ở ngoại ô, chứ nếu không thì chắc thính giác và khứu giác đã hư từ lâu. Hôm nay là Chủ nhật, ai cũng đi chơi, đi mua sắm, người người qua lại tấp nập. Những cô gái ăn mặc váy ngắn trên đầu gối, khoe đôi chân dài trắng nõn gợi cảm. Cái váy bay bay theo làn gió thổi nhẹ đang mê hoặc không biết bao nhiêu người. Áo thun ôm sát lấy những đường cong gợi cảm làm người khác không thể dứt mắt ra được. Rồi lại có những cậu thanh nhiên, ăn mặc phóng túng, áo thun dài với quần short ngắn. Tóc nhuộm xanh đỏ lấp ló sau cái nón len, tai đeo đầy khuyên, đi kèm là mắt kính đen che mất đôi mắt. Anh cười, mắt không đẹp bằng ta, che là đúng rồi. Nhưng mấy tên này làm anh chướng mắt quá, đi mà mặt cứ nghênh nghênh thế kia. "Phải cho chúng biết tay." Anh búng nhẹ ngón trỏ cùng với nụ cười tà trên môi. Một quả bom nhỏ xíu mà không phải ai cũng nhìn thấy được. Mắt thường nhìn vào thì nghĩ đó có thể là một con ruồi. Nhưng thật ra bên trong chứa thuốc nổ khá mạnh.

Chỉ một lúc sau, cả phố náo loạn cả lên. Mọi người la hét vì áo của người thanh niên đột nhiên bốc cháy không rõ nguyên nhân, xung quanh là khói đen mịt mù. Ngươi thì gọi 911, người cố gắng dập lửa, nhưng mà được một chút thì lại cháy sang nơi khác. Nạn nhân nằm lăn ra đất, mặt đường nhựa nóng cũng chẳng giúp được gì. Đôi mắt đỏ sáng lên sự thích thú, "Đáng đời, ai bảo dám tự cho mình tuyệt vời hơn ta." Thật ra, cậu ta cũng chẳng đáng bị như vậy, chỉ tại anh đang quá ở không. Người mà anh đợi đã đến trễ mười phút rồi. Tay lại tiếp tục khuấy cà phê. Nếu nơi này có bia thì đỡ buồn chán hơn rồi. Anh lại tiếp tục xem trò vui đang được diễn ngoài kia. Nhưng được một lúc thì chẳng còn gì để xem nữa. Qủa bom đã hết nhiệm vụ và nạn nhân thì nằm lại với áo quần bị cháy xém để lộ vết bỏng to ngay sau lưng.

Đám người xúm quanh người thanh niên xấu số, rồi sau đó lại tản ra. Hàng chục người như vậy như Gilbert lại thấy một người rất đặt biệt. Người này khiến anh không thể rời mắt được. Cậu thanh niên to con, choàng áo kín mít lách qua đám đông. Điều đặc biệt khiến anh chú ý đó chính là mái tóc màu vàng nhạt, nhạt đến nỗi mà nhìn lướt qua sẽ thấy tựa ánh kim. Đôi mắt màu tím ẩn phía sau những sợi tóc, mũi và miệng cũng bị che kín bởi cái khăn choàng màu tím. Tặc lưỡi, tại sao trên đời này lại có người thích che kín như vậy chứ. Búng tay một cái, môi lại mỉm cười, phải cởi ra bớt thôi.

Nhưng người thanh niên đó cứ đi lại bình thường như không. Đôi mắt đỏ mở to ra nhìn. Tại sao, anh tự hỏi, những viên đạn của anh trăm phát trăm trúng mà. Chỉ duy nhất có một khả năng đó chính là… Nhưng giả thiết đó rất thấp. Cứ cho là hắn may mắn. Hôm nay, người tuyệt vời như ta không hứng thú chọc phá người khác. Nhìn lại tách cà phê đã nguội, biệt vậy lúc nãy anh đã gọi soda rồi. Soda sủi bọt tăm, the the, uống có cảm giác giống bia hơn.

Mệt mỏi, anh nằm úp mặt lên bàn, khi nào tên Băng đến hắn sẽ nhìn thấy anh ngay thôi. Anh mặt giống như miêu tả mà, phải nói là khả năng hành văn của anh rất tuyệt vời. Một lúc sau, tiếng leng keng vang ở cửa, lại một tên nào đó bước vào. Ừ, người đó đang tiến rất gần đây, nhưng Gilbert cũng chẳng buồn ngước lên để nhìn xem đó là ai. Dù đó là Băng thì anh cũng không thể nào biết được, anh đã nhìn thấy mặt cậu ta bao giờ đâu.

"Cho hỏi," một giọng giống con nít vang lên. Thật tình, ông đây đang muốn ngủ cơ mà. "Anh có phải là Awesome không, da?"

"Hả?" Ngước lên nhìn và đó là người thanh niên lúc nãy. "Là cậu?"

"Uh, tôi là Băng đây." Cậu ta mỉm cười như một đứa con nít, nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ thì ánh mắt chẳng lộ ra một tia vui sướng nào. Cậu ta ngồi bên ghế đối diện anh, và gọi một ly vodka. Cô phục vụ lắc đầu và giới thiệu cho cậu ta những loại nước khác. Cậu ta chọn nước cam ép. Đúng là con nít. "Bên ngoài kia nóng quá cơ. Anh có thấy thế không, da?" Cậu ta lại nhìn anh cười, càng lúc anh càng chán ghét cái nụ cười này, càng lúc càng làm cho anh cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

"Nóng thì cởi áo khoác ra đi." Anh không thèm nhìn vào mặt hắn nữa.

"Không được đâu, da." Lại một nụ cười. "Nhưng mà tôi gọi cam ép rồi. Anh có muốn uống không?"

"Thôi khỏi." Ban đầu anh cũng hứng thú gặp mặt lắm. Nhưng mà nhìn thấy tên này, thì… Cậu ta chẳng phải đầu to kính cận như anh tưởng. Nói năng có phần trẻ con giống trên mạng, và đúng như tên gọi, thật là làm người ta lạnh sống lưng.

"À, quên tự giới thiệu, tên tôi là Ivan, Ivan Braginski. Còn anh?"

"Gilbert, Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilschmidt."

"Tên hay quá, da." Cười. "Mà lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, tôi có quà tặng cho anh."

"Hả?" Anh chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì cậu ta đã rời khỏi ghế, nhướn người về trước, bắt lấy tay anh.

"Đây." Một viên gì đó đen đen được bọc trong một lớp nước đá đang dần tan chảy ra. Trong lúc anh đang ngơ ngác, không biết chuyện gì thì hắn ghé sát vào tai anh mà thì thầm. "Lần sao thì giữ cái này cho cẩn thận, kẻo bị làm bị thương người vô tội." Nói rồi hắn ngồi xuống mà cười tươi với cô tiếp viên đang mang ly cam đến. "Cảm ơn," hắn nói.

"Ngươi..." Anh nhìn thẳng vào hắn. Hắn là loại người thế nào mà ngay cả viên đạn bay với tốc độ âm thanh của anh cũng bị đóng băng lại. Khi chuyển động với tốc độ lớn như thế, căn bản trong vật sẽ xin ra một nhiệt lượng rất lớn, nhưng hắn lại có thể dễ dàng bọc nó trong một cục nước đá nhỏ như thế thì quả thật sức mạnh của hắn rất kinh khủng.

"Tôi cũng giống như anh, làm gì ngạc nhiên vậy, da?" Hắn lại cười, tay khuấy đá trong ly.

Cái không khí im lặng bao trùm lấy hai người. Gilbert cảm thấy quả thật mình đã đi một nước cờ sai lầm. Anh có khả năng về dự đoán chiến thuật, chứ không phải những chuyện giao tiếp bình thường này. Tảng băng được phá tan, khi cái giọng trầm trầm vang lên.

"Thật ra tôi cũng không ngờ anh lại có siêu năng. Ban đầu tôi chat với anh chỉ cho vui. Nhưng lúc nãy, tôi thấy áo của cậu thanh niên đó đột nhiên bốc cháy, và tôi cảm nhận được có nguồn khí bất thường ở đây. Và khi đó tôi chú ý đến anh. Khả năng của anh thật tuyệt vời." Hắn ta nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt tím buồn, nhưng miệng vẫn cười.

"Kesese, tất nhiên rồi."

"Anh thấy đó," hắn ta nhìn ra bên ngoài cửa sổ, "thế giới này thật hỗn tạp có đ úng không. Thật giả lẫn lộn, thiện ác bất phân."

"Hả? Là sao?" Hắn nói chuyện thật khó hiểu.

"À, xin lỗi, bạn tôi là người Trung Quốc, nên nói chuyện cũng văn hoa hơn." Đôi mắt nhìn vào anh nhưng tựa như đang nhìn về nơi đâu đó xa xăm, rồi lại quay lại cuộc nói chuyện. "Ý tôi nói rằng thế gới này người xấu người tốt khó phân biệt đúng không? Và những người xấu đang dần lấn lướt người tốt. Hằng ngày, có biết bao nhiêu người bị giết và hung thủ có bị bắt đâu chứ?" Môi hắn nhếch lên. "Thế giới này đâu còn cái gì gọi là công bằng nữa."

"Rốt cuộc ngươi muốn nói gì?" Hắn nói nhiều như vậy chắc chắn đang mưu tính chuyện gì đó. "Mau vào đề đi, ta ghét mấy tên nói nhảm lắm."

"Anh đúng là người thông minh, da. Thật ra tôi đang có một công trình nghiên cứu. Và tôi nghĩ, một người tuyệt vời như anh xứng đáng có một chỗ trong đấy."

"Ý ngươi là?"

"Chẳng phải đã quá rõ ràng rồi sao, da." Hắn nhìn anh cười như thế anh là một đứa con nít ba tuổi không biết gì. "Tôi muốn cùng anh và những người khác, xây dựng một thế giới hoàn hảo, một thế giới mà chúng ta, con người được ban năng lực đặc biệt có thể điều khiển nó. Anh thấy không, chúng ta đây, lẽ ra có thể nắm trong tay thế giới này. Nhưng không, chúng ta lại bị những con người đó đưa ra để làm nghiên cứu nhằ phục vụ bọn họ. Sao chúng ta không làm ngược lại, chúng ta sẽ như Thượng đế, giết chết những kẻ hèn hạ trên đời này và tạo cho những con người đáng thương kia một cuộc sống mới."

"Ngươi mơ sao?" Đúng là thế còn gì, một thế giới như vậy không thể nào tồn tại, dù có thì thời gian của nó cũng rất ngắn.

"Phải, đây là mơ, nhưng chẳng mấy chốc anh sẽ bất ngờ vì nó hiện diện ngay trước mắt anh."

"Không, ta không dại dột tham gia vào cái trò điên khùng này." Gilbert đứng lên, định bước ra khỏi đấy nhưng…

"Đây không phải là điên khùng. Ý tưởng của anh trai ta không phải là điên khùng." Một giọng nữ trầm trầm vang lên, kèm theo đó là cái lành lạnh của con dao kề sát ngay cổ. Anh mỉm cười, thì ra là còn có đồng bọn. Nhưng anh đâu có sợ, chỉ là một cô gái thôi mà. Khắp nơi vang lên tiếng hét kinh hãi, mọi người chạy thẳng ra cửa, có người thì gọi 911. Loạn thật rồi, tin này mà lên báo thì chắc là Ludwig sẽ xử anh mất, phải giải quyết nhanh để chuồn lẹ thôi. Từ đằng sau, những viên đạn nhỏ đã bắt đầu tượng hình và di chuyển với vận tốc lớn để đâm thẳng vào cô gái, cùng lắm chỉ làm tay cô tay bỏng và buông anh ra thôi, chứ không có gì nguy hiểm cả. Anh đang đợi nghe tiếng cô ta thét lên nhưng…

"Người này em thấy chẳng có tài cán gì cả, anh Ivan." Cô gái nói, ý cô ta là sao đây.

"Nếu anh ta mà mạnh tay thì em đã chết rồi, Natalia à." Tên Ivan nói, tay hắn nắm chặt rồi buông lỏng ra và một vật màu đen rơi xuống. Cộp. Một viên đạn rơi xuống. Anh vừa định tấn công thì một cơn đau buốt kéo đến. Và mọi vật trở nên tối đen…

Lúc Gilbert mở mắt ra thì thấy mình đang nằm trong căn phòng màu trắng. Khăn trải giường trắng, tường màu trắng, ngay cả quần áo của anh cũng chỉ có một màu trắng. Rốt cuộc nơi này là đâu? Anh suy nghĩ rồi lại tự trấn tĩnh mình. Dù là nơi nào thì ta đây vẫn sẽ thoát ra được. Tay theo thói quen sờ quanh cổ, muốn tìm vậy gì đó nhưng lại chẳng thấy đâu. Anh luống cuống đứng dậy rồi lại phát hiện ra chân mình chẳng còn sức. Chắc tại anh nằm lâu quá. Một lúc sau, anh lục tung cả căn phòng, không biết có phải là mình đã làm rơi đâu đó trong này không. Nhưng chẳng có gì cả.

Tai anh nghe thấy tiếng cộp cộp có bên ngoài kia. Có người đang tới. Gilbert vội vàng núp sau cánh cửa. Bước vào là một cậu thanh niên tóc nâu, khá dài, quần áo của cậu ta cũng độc nhất một màu trắng.

"Nói cho ta biết đây là đâu?" giọng anh trầm thấp đến mức đáng sợ. Bàn tay to lớn nhanh chóng siết chặt lấy cổ cậu ta. Cộp. Mâm thức ăn rơi xuống đất, dĩa súp nóng hổi màu đỏ thẫm bể nát. Tay còn lại của anh nắm chặt lấy một tay của cậu ta và hướng về sau lưng.

"Đây là căn cứ quân sự ở Alaska." Người thanh niên run run trả lời.

"Vậy là rất xa New York phải không?"

"Phải."

"Ta đã ngủ rất lâu rồi phải không?"

"Đã hơn một tuần."

"Ta muốn thoát ra khỏi đây, dẫn ta đi."

"Nh-nhưng mà…"

"Nhưng mà khó lắm nhỉ, Toris, da." Giọng trẻ con lại vang lên. Gilbert có thể cảm thấy một luồng khí lạnh sau lưng mình. Là hắn… "Anh ở bên tôi không vui sao, Gilbert?"

Anh nhanh chóng quay ra sau lưng, đối mặt với hắn. "Ta không quen biết ngươi. Ta muốn về nhà với bạn ta."

"Bạn, da?" Ivan nhìn anh với vẻ nghi ngờ rồi lại mỉm cười. "Anh thật hạnh phúc. Sao anh không muốn ở lại bên tôi, tôi cũng là bạn anh mà." Bàn tay lạnh lạnh chạm vào má anh. Đôi mắt đỏ xuất hiện tia hoảng sợ, đôi chân bước lùi ra sau.

"Ta không phải bạn ngươi. Ngươi còn lại gần đây ta sẽ giết hắn." Nói rồi tay siết chặt cổ cậu tóc nâu thêm nữa.

Ivan bước thêm một bước. "Đừng làm tổn thương Toris."

"Ngươi điếc hả? Ta bảo ngươi lùi lại. Mau thả ta ra. Bằng không ta giết tên này." Đến bước đường cùng, anh ngăn Ivan và anh bằng một bức tường dày đặc bom. Và vài quả để nổ tung bước tường đằng sau kia.

"Tường này rất cứng và dày. Dù công phá cỡ nào cũng sẽ không thoát ra được đâu."

"Ta không tin." Lúc anh nói câu đó thì cũng là lúc những quả bom đã ngưng hoạt động. Bức tường bom phía trước cũng bị phá vỡ. Hắn vẫn đứng trước mặt anh. Gilbert giờ đây không nhịn được mà phải run lên. Anh cảm giác mình giống như con thỏ trắng bị nhốt vào chuồng chờ ngày làm thịt vậy. Không, làm gì có chuyện đó được, chẳng qua là tên tên Toris này đang run, chứ không phải anh.

"Tôi sẽ không thịt anh đâu, Gilbert. Tôi chỉ muốn cộng tác với anh để đưa thế giới này tốt hơn mà thôi." Hắn dịu dàng khuyên bảo.

"Ngươi đọc suy nghĩ của ta."

"Không thể nói thế được. Vì nhìn vào mắt anh tôi có thể hiểu được. Anh có bạn nhưng anh vẫn cô đơn đúng không. Những người đó không hề quan tâm anh. Hãy đến với chúng tôi, anh cùng tôi sẽ xây dựng một tương lai tốt đẹp." giờ đây, khoảng cách của anh và hắn chỉ còn là cậu thanh niên kia. Hắn chụp lấy tay cậu ta rồi từ từ kéo ra. Nhưng còn anh, tại sao anh không thể cử động được. "Eduard, đưa cậu ta ra ngoài." Ivan nói, và một người khác đeo mắt kính xuất hiện, đưa cậu thanh niên mặt mày tái xanh ra ngoài.

Phụt.

Tiếng gì đó vang lên, cái khăn choàng cổ trên vai Ivan đột nhiên bốc cháy. Môi anh không thể cử động được nữa, nhưng anh đang cười trong bụng. Anh biết rõ ràng hắn sẽ dùng chiêu thức này để tấn công anh, nhưng bản thân anh thì chẳng thể nào chống trả được chiêu thức đó. Hai phần ba cơ thể con người là nước, việc đóng băng anh lại là quá dễ dàng. Nhưng anh cũng nhanh chóng cài bom vào người hắn, hắn sẽ không thể nào thoát được. Tên Ivan đó sẽ bị lửa thiêu chết.

"C-chết rồi," tên Eduard kia run rẩy đưa Toris ra ngoài. Cả hai quay đầu lại nhìn còn tệ hơn anh lúc này. Mặt mày tên nào cũng xanh đến nổi không còn hột máu. Nói anh là con thỏ sắp bị thịt thì hai tên đó là thỏ chuẩn bị đem đến lò nướng. Chiếc khăn choàng chẳng mấy chốc đã cháy đen một mảnh, nhìn tả tơi đến mức kì dị.

"Gilbert." Hắn cười. "Rượu mời không uống muốn uống rượu phạt phải không. Natalia, em ra đi."

"Vâng, anh hai." Là giọng của cô gái lần trước. Lần này mới có dịp nhìn kĩ mặt. Đó là một cô gái xinh đẹp trong một bộ váy xanh dài đến gối. Mái tóc vàng óng ả được điểm một cái nơ màu xanh ngay đỉnh đầu. "Có phải anh muốn em giết hắn?" Cô ta đưa lên cây thuỷ thủ. Đến bây giờ anh có cảm giác như giác quan mình đã giảm sút hẳn. Sao hai tên kia đứng ngoài đó nhưng anh không thể cảm thấy được. Hay là chính lớp băng mỏng đang bao quanh người này làm hoạt động của chúng yếu dần đi.

"Không. Không phải, da. Em bình tĩnh lại." Ivan mỉm cười. "Trói anh ta lại, rồi đưa vào phòng nghiên cứu."

"Vâng, thưa anh hai."

Ivan xoa xoa hai bên thái dương. Mấy tháng gần đây xảy ra quá nhiều chuyện với cậu, từ chuyện Yao phải thành người thực vật cho đến cậu tìm được bạn và cả người thân nữa. Đó là chị và em gái cậu, Katyusha và Natalia, hai người thân duy nhất còn lại trên đời này của cậu.

Thật ra mọi chuyện giống như phép màu vậy, nhưng có lẽ đó là thứ mà Yao hay nói với cậu: thần giao cách cảm. Ngày đó, cậu cùng nhóm Toris đi quanh thành phố để dạo một vòng trước khi bắt đầu chuyến hành trình đến Alaska. Họ bảo muốn chia tay nơi này trước khi đi đến một nơi khác. Nhưng cậu cũng đủ hiểu rằng bọn họ muốn thoát khỏi cậu, thoát khỏi cậu bằng mọi giá. Đáng tiếc là chuyện đó không thể nào xảy ra được.

Đi một lúc, cậu thấy một đám người đang tụm lại với nhau, rất ồn ào. Hiếu kì, cậu cùng nhóm ba người đó vào xem. Trung tâm là hai cô gái cùng với một người đàn ông. Người đàn ông này cỡ trung niên và Ivan lập tức cảm thấy không hề có thiện cảm với ông ta. Nhưng hai cô gái kia lại mang cho cậu mắt tím cảm giác thân quen.

"Sao ông lại gạt chúng tôi?" Cô gái với mái tóc dài hỏi. Giọng trầm thấp cùng với đôi mắt xanh đang nhíu lại khiến người khác phải khiếp sợ, kể cả cậu.

"Dừng lại đi. Ông ấy không cố ý làm vậy đâu. Về thôi, Natalia." Cô gái tóc ngắn gào khóc, cố gắng kéo tay cô gái tên Natalia lại. Cái tên này nghe rất quen. Hình như cô em gái nhỏ của cậu cũng tên Natalia, nhưng mà rất nhiều cô gái trên đời này cũng mang cái tên đó mà phải không?

"Ông ta không cố ý nhưng ông ta cố tình." Cô gái bước thêm một bước nữa, tay giơ lên như một bóp chết người đàn ông. "Ông ta có hiểu rằng chúng ta đã bỏ ra bao nhiêu công sức để có thể trồng ra được đống khoai đó không? Ông ta đáng chết khi dám ăn chặn tiền của mình, chị có hiểu không?" Lúc này, mọi người xung quanh vẫn cứ xì xầm mà không hề muốn vào để giúp ông chủ kia. Có vài người còn nhếch mép lên cười giống như đang xem màn kịch hay vậy. Thật ra, Ivan cũng chẳng muốn vào giúp, nhưng ngày trước Yao từng nói, thấy chuyện bất bình ra tay tương trợ là việc nghĩa nên làm. Bây giờ, Ivan cũng sẽ giúp nhưng nếu cậu biết được ông ta là người xấu, cậu sẽ không tha thứ, mà sẽ giết ngay.

"Dừng tay lại." Ivan nắm chặt cổ tay của cô gái, ngăn cô ta không siết chặt cổ ông chủ nọ. "Bỏng nóng thì không sao, còn bỏng lạnh thì tay sẽ hoại tử luôn đó." Cậu cảnh cáo. Nhiều người không hiểu được ý nghĩa sẽ cho rằng cậu điên. Nhưng không phải, vì họ không thấy tay cô gái lúc này đang phải lạnh đến mức độ nào.

"Ngươi là ai?" Cô gái buông tay ra. "Lại thêm một tên nhà giàu lại đây ăn hiếp hai chị em chúng ta à?"

"Không phải. Có chuyện gì hãy từ từ nói. Không nên làm thế, da." Cậu bình tĩnh nói, nhưng thật ra cậu cảm thấy cô gái này đang toả ra một luồng khí lạnh rất khác thường, khiến dũng khí của cậu từ từ nằm xuống. Cậu dùng nụ cười và dáng điệu bình thường để thuyết phục cô gái.

"Cậu ấy nói phải đó, Natalia. Về thôi." Cô gái tóc ngắn lại kéo lấy tay Natalia. "Bao nhiêu tiền đây mình đủ trả tiền gas tháng này rồi em."

"Tiền gas? Còn tiền điện, tiền nước thì sao?" Cô em như muốn hét lên với chị gái mình, khiến đôi vai cô chị run lên bần bật từng cơn. "Chính vì chị quá nhu nhược nên để cho lão ta lấn lướt." Nói rồi, cô gái chỉ tay vào ông chủ. "Nếu không, nhà mình cũng không phải nợ nhiều tiền đến như vậy."

"Chị…"

"Katyusha, chị là con người nhát gan." Natalia hét lớn rồi lại quay qua tấn công ông chủ tiệm một lần nữa. "Mau trả hết tiền mà từ đó giờ ông nợ chúng tôi ra đây."

"T-tôi…" Ông ta lắp bắp, "Cậu gì ơi, có thể giúp tôi không?" và rồi quay sang Ivan cầu xin.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng nếu quả thật ông nợ tiền họ. Hãy trả cho họ đi, tôi không giúp gì được cho ông cả." Ivan nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai ông ta, siết chặt một cái, rồi lại nở nụ cười hiền hoà.

"Hừ, tôi tưởng anh cũng đồng loã với tên này." Đôi mắt xanh như màu biển cả mở to nhìn cậu.

"Không có, chỉ là ban đầu tôi chưa hiểu hết chuyện mà thôi. Ông chủ, mau trả tiền đi." Ivan nói, và đám đông xung quanh cũng bắt đầu hưởng ứng.

"Chết tiệt." Ông ta đỏ mặt tía tay rồi rút ra khỏi túi một số tiền dúi vào tay chị Natalia, và đi vào nhà. Mọi người bắt đầu vỗ tay reo hò rồi lại giải tán.

"Người như ông ta sẽ bị quả báo thôi." Ivan cam đoan.

"Cảm ơn cậu lúc nãy đã giúp đỡ." Cô chị với vòng một to thật to mà cậu chưa gặp vào giờ, nhìn cậu cười ấm áp. "Chúng tôi có thể mời cậu về nhà chơi một bữa được không?"

"Vâng, cũng được. Được mà phải không, Toris?" Cậu quay sang cậu tóc nâu. Cậu ta run run gật đầu. Thật ra ba người đó không chạy đi đâu được cũng chỉ tại Ivan đã cột chân họ dính chặt vào đất rồi. Cái lạnh làm chân họ không thể nào nhúc nhích được nữa. "Vậy chúng ta đi thôi."

Họ vừa đi khỏi không được bao lâu thì trên đường lại vang lên tiếng ồn ào. Căn tiệm nhỏ lúc nãy bỗng dưng đông nghẹt người. Ông chủ chẳng hiểu lí do gì đã chết tại chỗ. Người ta nói rằng, lão đã lên cơn đau tim đột ngột mà chết.

"Có chuyện gì sao?" Katyusha quay đầu lại nhìn căn tiệm.

"Không, không có gì đâu?" Ivan trấn an cô gái tóc ngắn.

Trên đường, Ivan biết được cô chị tên là Katyusha và cô em tên là Natalia. Lại một sự trùng hợp nữa, nhưng họ của hai chị em là Arlovskaya. Cha mẹ của họ đã qua đời năm ngoái trong một cơn bão tuyết. Nhà họ khuất sau sườn núi, đi đến đó cũng đã chiều rồi. Căn nhà của họ đang ở chỉ nhỏ bằng một cái hộp quẹt diêm. Trong bóng tối, Ivan có thể thấy một gian bếp nhỏ, một phòng vệ sinh và một cái giường.

"Đừng ấn công tắc, không có điện đâu." Natalia nhắc nhở Toris, trong lúc cậu ấy cô gắng ấn lần lượt các công tắc. "Điện bị cắt hồi mấy tháng trước rồi." Cô gái mang ra một cái hộp quẹt rồi bắt đầu châm nến.

"Xin lỗi." Toris lí nhí nói.

"Tôi có thể xin chút nước được không?" Eduard lịch sự hỏi.

"Cậu uống trong thùng đó đi. Nước cũng bị cắt rồi." Katyusha cười chữa ngượng.

"V-vâng." Eduard lấy một cái tách, múc nước rồi đưa cho Ivan uống trước. Nhưng phần vì cậu mắt kính run và phần vì trời tối quá nên cậu sẩy chân và nước làm ướt cái khăn choàng của Ivan. "X-Xin lỗi, x-xin lỗi." Eduard chạy đến bên hai người bạn và cả ba ôm nhau khóc nức nở trong sự ngạc nhiên của Katyusha. Còn Natalia vẫn ngồi trên giường mắt nhìn vào Ivan.

Đôi mắt tím sáng lên một tia tà ý rồi lại nhanh chóng biến mất. Nụ cười lại xuất hiện trên môi. "Không sao đâu." Ivan nói.

"Đưa khăn đây, tôi phơi khô cho." Katyusha mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

"Không cần đâu. Chút nữa sẽ khô thôi."

"Cậu không phơi, để lâu sẽ bị thâm kim đó. Cậu con trai chắc không có thường xuyên giặt giũ đâu phải không."

Phải, cũng đã lâu rồi không ai giặt nó cho cậu, từ ngày Yao nằm viện cho đến bây giờ. Cười buồn rồi nói "À, cũng được." Cậu tháo khăn choàng ra đưa cho cô gái. "Đây."

Katyusha vui vẻ đón lấy cái khăn choàng màu tím nhợt. Nhưng rồi nét mặt cô xanh lại, đôi mắt xanh lộ ra vẻ bối rối, lắp bắp cô hỏi cậu, "C-cái khăn này cậu lấy ở đâu?"

"À," cậu cũng tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, "là do chị tôi đan tặng cho tôi, khi tôi còn nhỏ. May mà đến giờ nó vẫn còn tốt." Ivan mỉm cười.

Cô chị cầm cái khăn choàng, bước nhanh đến bên giường cô em. Hai chị em thì thầm với nhau điều gì đó, mà trong khoảnh khắc cậu có thể thấy được mắt Natalia mở to ra một chút, môi nở mỉm cười, một nụ cười hiếm hoi.

"Anh tên gì?" Natalia đột nhiên hỏi, đúng là lúc nãy cậu chỉ kịp hỏi tên hai chị em chứ không nói tên mình ra.

"Ivan Braginski."

"Ivan Braginski?" Cả hai đồng thanh lập lại.

"Phải, trên đó có thêu IB là tên v-." Cậu chưa nói hết thì Natalia lên tiếng.

"Anh hai." Cô gái đột nhiên chạy đến, ôm chầm lấy Ivan. Đôi mắt xanh bắt đầu rơi những giọt nước nóng hổi.

"Cái gì?" Cậu ngạc nhiên nói.

"Ivan, chị không ngờ có ngày lại được gặp em." Katyusha ôm cả Natalia và cậu vào lòng. "Chị tưởng em bị người ta bắt đi luôn rồi. Cũng nhờ cái khăn này, mà chị có thể gặp được em, chứ nếu không thì..." Cô chị nấc lên. "Nếu không thì chắc chị em mình gặp lại mà vẫn không thể nhìn ra nhau."

"Có thật là…" Đôi mắt tím có chút cảm động như cũng không thể giấu được sự nghi ngờ trong lòng. "Nhưng làm sao chị biết. Chị và Natalia là họ Arlovskaya mà, còn tôi…"

Katyusha lau những giọt nước mắt đi và bắt đầu kể chuyện. "Một năm sau khi em đi, dịch bệnh kéo đến, mùa màng thất bát, tiền dành dụm cũng hết. Mẹ sau đó vì để có thể nuôi hai chị em, đã đi thêm bước nữa với người đàn ông khác. Người đó mang họ Arlovskaya nên chị cùng Natalia phải đổi sang họ ông ta. Và như chị đã kể, mấy năm trước, mẹ cùng ông ấy lên núi và…"

"Em gặp được anh em rất mừng anh hai." Lúc này Natalia mới nói. Đôi mắt xanh cũng đỏ lên và chìm trong một màn nước mờ mịt. "Anh hai không được xa em, không được xa em."

"Nhưng…" Ivan vẫn muốn Katyusha chứng minh tiếp. "Làm sao chị biết cái khăn này là của chị đan."

"Đây này, chính là chữ IB này đây." Katyusha vừa khóc vừa chỉ vào hai chữ mờ nhạt trên chiếc khăn tím.

"Nhưng…" Cậu lại nghi ngờ, làm sao biết điều chị ta nói có thật hay không.

Hiểu được rằng cậu em vẫn chưa tin, Katyusha mỉm cười, dịu dàng vuốt những sợi tóc vàng nhạt. "Ngày đó, khi em còn sống ở đây, có nhiều người ác ý gọi em là quái vật. Ngay cả chị cũng rất sợ em. Khi chị biết em sắp phải đi xa, chị đã thức suốt đêm để đan cái khăn này, và còn nói với em rằng phải nhất định trở về." Cô lại lấy tay gạt nước mắt sang một bên. "Nếu em còn chưa tin, thì năm em bốn tuổi, em bị sốt cao, chính chị và mẹ thay phiên nhau cõng em xuống núi để tìm bác sĩ. Còn có-"

"Đủ rồi, chị hai. Em tin chị." Cậu vừa nói vừa khóc. Cậu thật sự không ngờ có ngày những giọt nước lại rơi xuống lần nữa từ sau chuyện của Yao. Ba người ôm nhau mà khóc trong căn nhà nhỏ, gió lạnh nhè nhẹ thổi nhưng trong vẫn rất ấm áp.

Ivan đôi lúc nghĩ rằng, Thượng đế đã sinh cậu để cậu phục vụ mục đích của người khác. Đôi lúc ngài dường như vô tình với cậu, cướp đi những gì mà cậu yêu thương nhất. Và rồi ở cuối đường hầm, ngài lại ban lại cho cậu một chút ân huệ. Cậu mất đi Yao, nhưng cậu lại tìm lại được hai người thân thuộc của mình. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không khiến cậu hỏi đi những toan tính trong đầu, không khiến cậu từ bỏ ước mơ chinh phục thế giới. Vì người Thượng đế mang đi chính là Yao, người mang đi cả hi vọng cuối cùng của cậu. Ngọn nến đêm đông đã tắt mất rồi.

Cậu đêm đó, đã không ngần ngại mà cho hai chị em biết được dự tính của mình. Katyusha cùng Natalia đều mở to mắt ra, không thể tin được rằng Ivan có thể làm được những chuyện như thế. Cô em với mái tóc vàng dài, bám sát lấy ông anh mình không rời nữa bước. Cô gái muốn bảo vệ anh mình đến hết cuộc đời này, cô tuyên bố. Và nhận được tiếng cười (lo lắng) của Ivan. Cô chị thì lại khác. Dù cô và Natalia cùng đi theo em mình, nhưng không có nghĩ rằng cô hoàn toàn đồng ý và làm theo những gì cậu ấy nói. Và giờ cô hiểu ra rằng, không phải ngẫu nhiên mà ngày trước Ivan từ có biệt danh là "Ác quỷ" của thị trấn nhỏ. Qúa đơn giản, vì giống như trong phim, cậu ấy có năng lực và không nhận thức được điều đó. Cậu đã làm hại cả dân làng, làm hại cả thị trấn nhỏ yên bình. Bây giờ nhớ lại, cô quả thật vẫn còn rất sợ cậu em. Nhưng Ivan là đứa em trai duy nhất, hơn nữa cậu sinh ra là vì để cứu cô thoát khỏi căn bệnh hiểm nghèo. Thế nên, cô quyết định đi theo, để có thể quan sát lẫn giúp đỡ cậu khi cần thiết, làm tròn trách nhiệm của một người chị.

Thế là kế hoạch của Ivan đã được bắt đầu. Rồi kế hoạch này sẽ ra sao? Liệu nó có thể thành công được hay không? Chúng ta đều không thể dự đoán được.

Chúc Ú sinh nhật vui vẻ :"


	21. Chapter 21

Ừ, chào, cũng một tháng rưỡi rùi hen :" xin lỗi. Thành thật xin lỗi, dù có post fic mới bù lại cho mấy bạn, nhưng dù sao mình biết mấy bạn vẫn mong truyện này hơn.

Pairing: USUK, Giripan

Những câu in nghiêng là những câu nói chuyện trong nội tâm

Chapter 21

Sau mấy ngày bàn bạc kĩ lưỡng, họ đã đi đến quyết định cuối cùng (hay chủ yếu là ý kiến của Ivan). Đó là sử dụng Gilbert để thực hiện nghiên cứu. Nếu nghiên cứu đó thành công, họ sẽ đi đến chuyện nhân rộng sức mạnh của anh ta ra và thành lập một đội quân hùng hậu. Phải, họ cần thành lập quân đội để chống lại quân đội của tất cả các nước, sau đó sẽ tiêu diệt chính phủ và đi đến thành lập một thể chế mới, thể chế mà những người như Ivan sẽ lên nhắm quyền. Cậu đồng ý rằng như thế sẽ giống với mục đích cái viện đó. Nhưng họ chẳng còn cách nào khác, đúng không?

Cơ sở họ đang sử dụng đây thực chất là một viện nghiên cứu dưới lòng đất của quân Mỹ đóng ở bang Alaska. Do đó họ không gặp khó khăn khi thực hiện những nghiên cứu mang quy mô lớn, đòi hỏi nhiều tài lực như thế này. Họ cho Gilbert uống thuốc ngủ, sau đó cho anh đeo một cái máy và mắc các điện cực trên trán anh. Nhìn cảnh này, Ivan thật sự nhớ đến ngày xưa, ngày mà cậu còn bị giam trong căn phòng nhỏ, chẳng biết thế giới bên ngoài. Nhưng giờ đây không còn như thế nữa, rồi một ngày nào đó, cậu sẽ bắt những ai gây nên đau khổ cho cậu phải trả giá.

"Ah, thấy rồi thưa ngài." Tiếng của Toris kéo cậu ra khỏi suy nghĩ. Cậu ta run run chỉ vào màn hình vi tính. Hình ảnh xám xịt hiện lên cùng với những nét kẻ sọc cùng tiếng rít của cái loa. Một cậu bé tóc vàng đang ngủ thật ngon trong nôi, một bàn tay khác vọc vọc lấy mái tóc cậu bé. Cậu mơ hồ đoán ra bàn tay đó là của Gilbert lúc năm, sáu tuổi. Giọng anh ta lúc đó nghe hơi chát chúa, và bắt đầu cất cao bài hát nào đó mà cậu không thể hiểu nổi.

"Cậu có nghe gì không?"

"D-dạ, là một bài hát tiếng Đức ạ." Cậu tóc dài đáp lại. Tiếng rít của cái loa càng lúc càng lớn, hình ảnh càng lúc càng mờ nhạt hơn. "Kí ức này đã bị xoá rồi." Toris nói khi thấy mặt cậu tóc vàng biểu lộ một chút khó chịu.

Một cảnh nữa lại xuất hiện, cảnh này mơ hồ và bị đứt quãng khá nhiều. Chỉ có một đoạn là rõ nhất. Đó là hình ảnh một bàn tay lớn hơn nắm chặt bàn tay của Gilbert. Họ đi khỏi một căn nhà rách nát. Họ đang nói cái gì đó, cũng giống như lúc nãy cậu không thể hiểu được. "Thằng bé hỏi ông dẫn tôi đi đâu. Và ông đó đáp lại rằng đi đến nơi có nhiều kẹo. Thằng bé đáp lại là: không muốn, muốn ở với Luddi." Toris phiên dịch. Sau đó họ thấy thằng bé cắn tay người đàn ông, và bỏ chạy. Nhưng tiếc rằng, cuối cùng nó cũng bị bắt lại.

Khi tiếng la hét, khóc lóc của Gilbert lúc nhỏ kết thúc cũng là lúc hình ảnh chuyển sang một nơi khác. Những đứa bé khoảng năm, sáu tuổi đứng đầy cả căn phòng được sơn màu trắng. Nhưng cũng có những đứa lớn hơn khoảng bảy, tám tuổi. Không cần suy nghĩ, Ivan cũng biết đó là ở nơi nào. Đó là viện Khai sáng của mười mấy năm về trước. Cậu có thể thấy được cậu lúc nhỏ ở đó nữa. Vậy anh ta cũng là một "vật" thí nghiệm của họ sao? Những kí ức sau đã giúp cậu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó.

Cậu ta là số Một.

Những đoạn băng sau nói cho Ivan biết rằng, giờ đây Gilbert hay số Một, đang sống rất vui vẻ bên cạnh những người bạn của mình, trong đó có cả những người bạn thân của cậu, số bảy và số bốn. Số bảy bây giờ tên là Alfred còn số bốn là Honda Kiku. Phải rồi, chính vì họ sống hạnh phúc như thế, nên có còn nhớ đến người bạn này nữa đâu. Môi nhếch lên một nụ cười. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà cậu ghét họ, cũng phải thôi mà. Lúc cậu sống cùng Yao Yao, cậu chẳng hề nhớ rằng mình cũng có những người bạn thân. Họ là những người hiểu cậu, và cậu nghĩ rằng họ sẽ giúp cậu hoàn thành được ước mơ của mình.

À, ngoài ra còn một chuyện nữa, cậu còn có thể báo thù…

Bây giờ, Ivan lại đứng dưới cái nắng gay gắt của mùa hè ở ngoại ô thành phố hoa lệ nhất nước Mỹ, New York. Cậu đến để tìm bạn của mình, tính ra chắc cũng không khó lắm. Tim cậu đang đập thình thịch vì nghĩ đến chuyện hôm nay có thể gặp lại những người bạn thân. Không biết họ có nhận ra cậu hay không nữa.

_"Mày vui không phải vì mày được gặp lại bạn mày, đúng không?"_ Cái giọng trầm thấp vang lên. Một người đàn ông hình thù không rõ ràng, đội cái nón sắt che kín tóc cùng với cái áo khoác màu xanh đậm.

"Tất nhiên là còn lí do khác rồi, da." Cậu mỉm cười.

_"Mày muốn giết hết mấy tên bảo hộ đó à?" _Người đàn ông kia cũng cười.

"Phải, chúng cũng là một thành viên của viện đó, diệt cỏ phải diệt tận gốc rễ. Nếu một lúc nào đó, chúng lại bắt Alfred và Kiku ra làm nghiên cứu thì chẳng phải hai cậu ấy phải chịu đau khổ một lần nữa sao." Ivan đáp. "Tiếc rằng ở đó không có Zwingli, nếu không… Mà chắc hắn đã chết trong lần đó rồi."

_"Nếu hắn chưa chết thì sao…"_ Người đàn ông dò hỏi, dù đã biết kết quả là gì.

"Tôi sẽ cho hắn phải nếm mùi đau đớn

"Đứng lại!" Tiếng của một cậu thanh niên vang lên, làm Ivan giật mình. "Trả túi xách lại cho bà lão." Giọng đó…

Alfred…

Người thanh niên tóc vàng đứng đó, và một con chim xanh xinh đẹp bay ra từ tay cậu. Nó bay thẳng đến, đánh ngã tên cướp đang gắng sức chạy. Cậu thanh niên kia chạy đến, ngồi lên người tên cướp, kéo tay hắn ra sau.

"Xem còn chạy được không?"

"Mày… Tôi biết lỗi rồi, tôi lỡ dại, hãy tha cho tôi." Tên thanh niên đó khóc lóc, xin hàng.

Cậu tóc vàng mở to mắt rồi lại nhíu lại, giật lấy cái túi rồi để hắn ta đứng dậy. "Lần sau-"

"Chết tiệt! Mày dám xen vào chuyện của ông à?" Tên cướp rút ra con dao, nhắm cậu thanh niên mà đâm thẳng đến. Nhưng không hiểu sao, cây dao cứ đứng trơ trơ dù hắn ta đã dùng hết sức.

Mặt cậu thanh niên vẫn bình tĩnh, không hề tỏ ra run sợ. Chỉ cần một đấm thẳng vào bụng, tên cướp té xuống đấy. Mỉm cười, cậu phủi tay, "Tao là anh hùng, thấy chuyện như vậy phải giúp đỡ người ta chứ. Tao sẽ đưa mày đến chỗ cảnh sát uống trà nhá."

"Xin tha mạng, xin tha mạng." Tên cướp khóc lóc.

"Hay lắm, hay lắm." Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên từ đằng sau. Một người đàn ông cũng với mái tóc vàng tiến đến, đi theo sau là một cậu thanh niên ôm lấy con gấu bông khá to. "Càng lúc càng tiến bộ, Alfred."

"Không cần khen. Anh đưa tên này ra đồn cảnh sát, tôi đưa Matthew về, Francis."

"Eh?" Người đàn ông tên Francis mép miệng hơi co giật. "Mon ami à, tại sao lại đẩy chuyện này cho tôi? Tôi thích ở cạnh Matthieu hơn." Nói rồi, tay khoác qua vai cậu thanh niên ôm con gấu. "Phải không, Matthieu yêu quí."

"D-dạ vâng." Người tên Matthieu hay Matthew gật đầu.

"Em thật là…" Alfred chặc lưỡi.

"Cậu đi đâu cũng được nhưng về nhanh đó. Nếu không muốn Artie…" Anh ta đưa tay ngang cổ rồi kéo một đường. Hôm nay cậu có hẹn với Arthur, may mắn là đồn công an cũng không xa đây lắm, nếu không cậu sẽ lại nghe anh cằn nhằn đến chết mới thôi.

"Ừ, tôi biết rồi."

Đợi hai người kia đi khỏi, Ivan mới đi theo Alfred.

"Này…" Cậu nhanh chóng xuất hiện trước mặt người bạn mình như một bóng ma.

"Á…" Alfred hét lên. "Cậu là ai? Sao đột nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt tôi."

"Cậu ko nhận ra giọng tôi sao, da?" Ivan mỉm cười. _"Là tôi đây, số năm đây."_

_"Là số năm?"_ Alfred ngẩng người ra. Phải rồi, chỉ có cậu ấy và Kiku mới có thể liên lạc được với cậu theo cách này. Tên cướp nhân cơ hội đó đẩy cậu và ba chân bốn cẳng chạy thoát. Cậu chẳng biết làm gì hơn là ôm chầm lấy người bạn của mình. Sau bao nhiêu năm quen biết, cuối cùng đã có thể chính mắt nhìn thấy cậu ấy. Thật là hạnh phúc.

"Tớ rất vui khi gặp được cậu, da." Ivan mỉm cười.

"T-tớ cũng vậy." Alfred nói.

"Mọi người đâu rồi? Số bốn đâu?"

"Cậu ấy đang ở nhà, mà giờ đừng kêu bằng số nữa. Bọn này đã có tên cả rồi Alfred và Honda Kiku." Cậu tóc vàng gật đầu chắc chắn. "Còn cậu?"

"Ivan Braginski." Ivan đáp. "Có thể dẫn tớ đi gặp s- à, Kiku không?"

"Tất nhiên là được rồi." Cậu người Mỹ trả lời. "Nhưng còn tên cướp kia…"

"Đừng lo, ác giả ác báo." Một nụ cười nở trên khoé môi hiểm ác nhưng Alfred ngây ngô không nhận ra.

"Hả?"

"Đừng để ý."

Ai biết được rằng bây giờ người ta đang tìm thấy một cái xác đông cứng một cách kì lạ trên con đường nào đó.

Trên đường đi cả hai nói rất nhiều chuyện, Alfred vui vẻ kể về chuyện sau khi rời khỏi nơi đó thế nào mà chẳng hề để ý đến cảm xúc của Ivan. Thật ra Ivan cũng đang cười đó chứ, nhưng bên trong cậu đang muốn gào thét, đang muốn bóp chết tên miệng mồm ba hoa kia. Nó đang ganh tị với hạnh phúc của Alfred. Nó tự hỏi tại sao từ đó đến giờ cậu luôn là người thua thiệt. Ngày trước, cùng sống cùng một nơi, nhưng tại sao Ivan luôn bị đày đoạ nhiều hơn Alfred. Tại sao cậu cũng cười nhưng chẳng bao giờ làm người ta cảm thấy ấm áp. Phải rồi, nụ cười đó chỉ là lừa người mà thôi, và lừa cả chính bản thân mình nữa. Tại sao Yao của cậu bị cướp đi, tại sao Yao của cậu phải sống cuộc đời như người thực vật. Còn Alfred lại có thể sống hạnh phúc bên người cậu ta yêu. Ngàn câu hỏi tại sao như ngọn lửa đốt cháy lấy trái tim Ivan. Nhưng rồi cậu cố dập tắt nó bằng ý nghĩa, Alfred là bạn của cậu, là anh em của cậu, cũng giống như Hong là em của Yao vậy.

"Thế còn cậu, đã có bạn gái chưa?" Alfred giờ mới để ý đến cậu bạn.

"Ừ, có rồi."

"Thế chắc cô gái đó cũng to con như cậu hả?" Cậu người Mỹ cười như thể chưa bao giờ gặp câu nói đùa tuyệt hơn.

"Không." Ivan lặng lẽ nói. "Anh ấy rất nhỏ con." Phải, rất dễ dàng ôm anh ấy vào lòng, dễ dàng quàng khăn cho anh ấy vào trời lạnh.

"Anh? Tức là…"

"Phải."

"Hahah, thật trùng hợp. Hiền dịu hay dữ dằn. Arthur nhà tớ rất dữ nhưng cũng rất yêu tớ." Alfred cười nói.

"Ừ, Yao cũng vậy." Đôi lúc tức giận Yao sẽ lấy bất kì thứ gì trong bếp mà đánh cậu, nhưng may thay, anh chưa bao giờ đụng đến dao cả, chỉ là chảo thôi.

"Sao cậu không dẫn Yao đến đây?" Alfred nóng lòng muốn gặp một người như Arthur.

"Không thể, anh ấy đang nằm viện." Ivan nở nụ cười. Mặt cậu bạn tối sầm lại, cười cười cố gắng thoát khỏi tình huống khó khăn này. May mắn, họ đã đến nhà rồi.

Căn nhà nhỏ hiện lên xinh xắn dưới ánh nắng chiều, làm cho người ta cảm thấy ấm áp. Từ bên ngoài đập vào mắt đó chính là những bụi hồng đẹp đẽ, được chăm chút cẩn thận. Mùi hương của nó khác với loại Yao bán. Nó cũng mang mùi hương quyến rũ lòng người nhưng nhạt hơn rất nhiều, chỉ đủ để kích thích khứu giác mà thôi. Alfred mở cửa và bảo cậu vào.

Bên trong là một phòng khách nhỏ được trang trí ấm áp và có phần sang trọng, theo phong cách cổ điển. Và trên chiếc ghế sofa, một cậu thanh niên tóc đen đang chăm chú đọc sách. Ivan nhìn từ đây có thể thấy nó không phải là thứ lành mạnh, giống như loại sách mà Mei hay cho cậu xem để lấy "kinh nghiệm". Cậu tóc vàng nhạt mỉm cười, chà, hôm nay có nhiều thứ gợi cậu nhớ đến gia đình của mình. Lòng có chút nhói đau, nhưng bây giờ phải làm việc trước.

"Này, Kiku." Alfred nói to.

"Okari nasai, Alfred-san." Kiku mỉm cười và ngẩng đầu lên thấy một người đang đứng đằng sau Alfred.

"Đây là ai? Biết không Kiku." Cậu tóc vàng cười rất tươi.

"Ừm, xin lỗi, nhưng tôi có…" Kiku đứng lên, đến bên Ivan và cúi đầu chào.

_"Là tớ đây, số năm." _Cậu tóc đen đứng ngây ra, không biết nói gì cả.

"Thôi nào, mình ngồi xuống nói chuyện đi…" Alfred gợi ý.

Họ nói chuyện rôm rả cả một góc phòng, đủ tất cả các chuyện trên trời dưới đất. Alfred và Kiku đều tò mò về chuyện của Ivan, trong khi Ivan thì lại tránh né những câu hỏi mà hai người bạn mình đặt ra. Cậu chỉ trả lời đơn giản rằng, mình được một gia đình tốt bụng cứu giúp, cho cậu có chỗ ở và thức ăn. Họ còn tìm cho cậu một việc làm ở tiệm hoa. Và giờ, cậu giúp họ đến đây để kí một hợp đồng. Alfred chỉ cười cười nói rằng cậu ấy rất mừng cho cậu, trong khi Kiku thì không nói gì cả.

Bỗng dưng, có tiếng cửa mở, một người thanh niên tóc vàng bước vào.

"Ah, Arthur." Alfred reo lên, chạy đến bên cạnh bên cạnh anh ta. Thì ra đây là người mà lúc trước cậu ấy hay nói. Cậu không ngờ hai người này lại có thể trở thành người yêu của nhau. Làm sao Alfred có thể yêu một người là chủ mưu gây ra đau khổ cho cậu ấy chứ. "Lại đây, tôi giới thiệu người này cho anh quen."

"Ai vậy?"

"Số năm đó, anh đã gặp số năm chưa?"

"Số năm nào?"

"Ở viện ấy. Viện Khai sáng ấy. Mà bây giờ là Ivan Braginski."

Người đó càng đến càng gần,. Ivan chào người đó bằng nụ cười quen thuộc thường trực trên môi. Cậu cảm giác đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn vào cậu như dò xét gì đó. Chầm chậm, người đó đưa tay ra. "Chào, tôi là Arthur Kirkland." Cậu lịch sự đưa tay bắt bàn tay đó. Dừng một chút rồi anh ta nhìn sang Alfred. "Nếu là khách, sao cậu không đem trà và bánh lên đãi người ta. Cậu thật không biết cách cư xử gì cả, tôi đã dạy cậu bao nhiêu lần rồi."

"Sao anh run dữ vậy, anh có sao không?" Alfred hạ giọng lo lắng.

"K-không, tôi đâu có run. Chắc tại ngoài trời nắng quá. Vậy cậu pha trà hay cà phê gì đó mời bạn cậu đi. Tôi đi nghỉ một chút." Anh ta lẩm bẩm gì đó giống như là tôi xin phép rồi đi vào căn phòng bên hành lang.

"Vậy anh cứ đi nghỉ đi." Alfred chuyển từ gương mặt bối rối sang tươi cười nhìn vào Ivan. "Cậu uống trà hay cà phê? Tớ đi pha, cà phê tớ pha là ngon nhất đấy."

"Hay là, hay là hai cậu cứ ngồi nói chuyện, để tôi đi pha nước cũng được." Kiku nhẹ giọng đề nghị.

"Thế cũng được." Cậu tóc vàng cười, rồi mở tivi. "Ivan, cậu có hay xem phim không? Theo tớ, phim Mỹ là hay nhất đó. Kĩ xảo đẹp, góc quay chuẩn, lại còn nội dung cực kì hay nghe. Cái thiện luôn thắng cái ác…"

Arthur đang nằm trên giường. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào tường. Đầu óc anh lúc này đang suy nghĩ đến nhiều chuyện. Lúc nãy thật ra là cảm giác gì. Anh cảm thấy ớn lạnh sống lưng và chẳng thể nói gì cả ngoài nhìn tên Ivan đó. Tất cả mà anh thấy đó là một nguồn năng lượng ẩn chứa sức mạnh lớn đến vậy. Nó mang màu xanh nhàn nhạt nhưng trong đó không đơn giản là sự khao khát tự do như sức mạnh mà anh cảm nhận từ Alfred. Anh có thể cảm thấy một nguồn năng lượng lạnh lẽo như băng. Nó không chỉ chứa đựng sự cô đơn mà còn cả ước muốn báo thù nữa. Anh có thể nhìn thấy nó trong đôi mắt tím kia.

Nhưng điều mà Arthur sợ hơn cả đó là đứng phía sau Ivan không phải là một linh vật, mà là một con người. Đó là thánh thần hay ác quỷ anh không rõ. Anh chỉ biết đó là một người đàn ông đầu đội chiếc nón sắt, trên người khoác chiếc áo choàng xanh đang nhìn vào anh. Dù mái tóc loà xoà che phủ đôi mắt đó, anh có thể cảm thấy được luồng sát khí đang nhầm vào mình. Thân người anh bắt chợt run lên khi nhìn vào đấy. Nhưng Arthur không thể nói với Alfred được, vì liệu nói cậu ấy có tin không? Và còn một điều nữa, tại sao cậu ta lại đến đây. Đến đây nhằm mục đích gì, và lại còn trùng hợp đến vào lúc Gilbert mất tích. Liệu hai chuyện này có liên quan gì đến nhau không? Hay đơn giản chỉ là anh lo xa.

Dòng suy nghĩ của Arthur bị cắt đứt khi nghe thấy tiếng rõ cửa. "Vào đi." Anh nói.

"Không phiền anh nghỉ ngơi chứ Arthur-san." Cậu người Nhật nhẹ nhàng bước vào. Tay cậu ấy đang bưng chiếc mâm, trên đó là một tách trà nóng hổi. Hương thơm nhẹ nhàng lan toả khắp nơi, át cả mùi cà phê quen thuộc trong phòng Alfred mà bây giờ cũng là phòng của anh.

"Không. Thật ra tôi cũng không mệt lắm đâu." Anh mỉm cười, cậu ấy lúc nào cũng biết quan tâm đến người khác.

"Tôi có pha một chút trà giái cảm. Anh cứ nghỉ ngơi, nếu có gì thì cứ gọi." Kiku nói.

"T-tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu. Thật ra Ivan đó là con người như thế nào? T-tôi, thật ra tôi cảm thấy cậu ấy không phải là người tốt."

"Sao anh lại nghĩ vậy?" Kiku tò mò hỏi.

"Vì tôi có thể cảm nhận được. Kiku," Arthur hít sâu vào, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nói năng lực của mình cho người khác biết, "tôi cảm nhận được bên trong cậu còn tồn tại một con người khác."

"C-cái gì?"

"Tôi cảm nhận được tâm hồn cậu như hai lưỡi kiếm bén nhọn, một sáng loáng còn một đen tối. Có lẽ tôi đa nghi, nhưng trong người ai cũng có hai mặt mà đúng không?" Arthur cười.

"P-phải, có lẽ thế."

"Với Ivan tôi chỉ có thể cảm nhận được u buồn, cô độc, oán hận và mong muốn báo thù rất cao. Có lẽ hơi bất lịch sự, nhưng nếu được thì đừng giữ cậu ta ở lại đây, sẽ nguy hiểm đến tất cả chúng ta. Thật ra tôi không muốn nói chuyện này với Alfred, vì tôi biết cậu ấy rất mong được gặp người bạn này. N-nhưng-"

"Tôi hiểu tâm trạng anh lúc này," Kiku đặt tay lên vai anh, "nhưng trước hết anh phải nghỉ ngơi đã. Sắc mặt anh tái lắm, Arthur-san."

"Ừ, cảm ơn cậu đã quan tâm, Kiku." Kiku mỉm cười và khép cánh cửa lại phía sau lưng.

"Có phải tên Ivan đó là nguyên nhân khiến Daisy ngã bệnh không?" Orchid ngồi trên bàn học hỏi vọng qua.

"Tôi thật sự không biết. Tôi mệt rồi." Arthur thì thầm đáp, tay kéo tấm mền cao qua khỏi đầu, không muốn tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện về Ivan nữa.

"Arthur-san biết rồi sao?" Kiku run run dựa vào bức tường nhà bếp. Cậu cứ tưởng bí mật này của mình sẽ được giữ mãi cho đến khi cậu có thể chữa được căn bệnh này. Nhưng nếu Arthur biết, rồi mọi người đều biết thì sẽ ra sao? Họ sẽ ở bên cậu giúp đỡ hay rời xa cậu. Cậu biết rằng không nên nghĩ xấu về bạn mình, nhưng lúc nào cũng phải đề phòng tình huống xấu nhất xảy ra.

"Kiku, cậu làm gì vậy?" Một giọng nói mệt mỏi vọng vào trong nhà bếp.

"Heracles-san. Cậu làm gì ở đây?"

"Không, tôi chỉ đói bụng thôi, muốn ăn chút gì đó. Cậu không khoẻ sao? Đi nghỉ mệt đi, tôi dìu cậu vào phòng." Cậu tóc nâu tiến đền gần cậu tóc đen một chút.

"Không, thật sự không có gì. Cậu đã gặp Ivan-san chưa?" Kiku chuyển chủ đề.

"Tên choàng khăn tím ấy à? Có gặp, nhưng tôi không muốn nói chuyện với hắn. Haru bảo hắn là người xấu." Heracles lờ đờ nói. "T-tôi có cảm giác hắn sẽ cướp cậu ra khỏi tôi. Cậu hứa là sẽ không rời khỏi tôi được không?" giọng cậu ấy bỗng dưng trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. Khoảng cách hai người cành lúc càng gần.

"Heracles-san, làm gì có chuyện đó. Ivan chỉ đến chơi một lát thôi." Cậu người Nhật ôn tồn giải thích.

"Nếu Kiku nói thế thì tôi an tâm." Cậu Hi Lạp tiến tới hôn nhẹ lên má Kiku, làm mặt cậu hồng cả lên.

"C-cậu muốn ăn gì thì cứ ăn đi. T-tôi đi nói chuyện với Ivan và Alfred đây." Nói rồi cậu nhanh chóng chạy ra khỏi đấy.

Kiku ra ngoài nhập bọn với Alfred và Ivan. Họ đang bàn tán say sưa về vấn đế gì đó, đến nổi trà và cà phê đều đã nguội. Thấy cậu vừa từ phòng Arthur ra, Alfred hỏi, "Arthur có sao không Kiku, anh ấy đã khoẻ hơn chưa?"

"Tớ mới đem trà vào cho Arthur-san. Anh ấy đang nghỉ mệt." Cậu đáp, tự rót cho mình một tách trà để làm ấm mình.

"Ừ, chắc anh ấy bị cảm hay sao rồi." Cậu mắt xanh suy đoán.

"Này, hai cậu sống ở đây có vui không?" Ivan hỏi.

"Hả? Tại sao lại hỏi vậy." Alfred không hiểu lắm.

"Hai cậu hãy đi theo tớ đi. Đi theo tớ, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau xây dựng một thế giới mới." Cậu mắt tím trả lời.

"Thế giới mới?" Cả Kiku lẫn Alfred đồng thanh nói.

"Thế giới đó sẽ là của chúng ta, và do chúng ta thống trị. Sức mạnh của chúng tra sẽ là tối thượng, sẽ kiểm soát bọn người đó." Ivan giải thích bằng một giọng lạnh lùng, khiến người ta nổi gai óc. Nhưng rồi lại tặng hai người một nụ cười thật tươi.

"S-sức mạnh? T-thống trị thế giới? Ta sẽ làm bá chủ thế giới." Kiku cúi đầu xuống, hai tay chơi với nhau và tự nói chuyện một mình. Mái tóc đen phủ đôi mắt đen đang hoá đỏ, đỏ như màu của máu. Nhưng thật ra không ai thấy trong người cậu đang diễn ra một cuộc đấu tranh, giữa cái thiện và ác.

_"Ngươi mau cút đi, không được làm hại đến bạn bè ta."_ Kiku đang đứng trong một thế giới màu đen, xung quanh là những viên đá trôi lơ lửng trong không trung. Tiếng nói của cậu vọng lại, nhưng người cậu muốn gặp vẫn chưa xuất hiện.

_"Ngươi muốn ta biến mất sao?"_ Một giọng lạnh lùng vang lên, gương mặt giống hệt cậu xuất hiện trầu trời màu đen đó, nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt đỏ ngầu giễu cợt. _"Không dễ vậy đâu. Ngươi có biết đây là đâu không? Đây là nội tâm của ngươi, là nơi mà nơi dồn nén mọi đau thương. Và ai là người gánh chịu nó, là ta. Đã bao nhiêu năm rồi, nỗi đau cứ chồng chất lên, làm sao ta có thể quên được. Làm sao mà ta có thể thanh thản như ngươi."_

_"Ta biết là ta không tốt với ngươi. T-ta…"_

_"Ngươi làm sao hả? Ngươi chỉ biết giam hãm ta ở đây, trong bóng tối này, để ta một minh bị giày xéo bởi vết thương do chính ngươi gây ra. Còn ngươi, ở ngoài kia, tỏ ra mạnh mẽ lại còn có đủ mọi thứ, tự do, bạn bè…"_

_"Nhưng nếu ngươi ra ngoài thì…"_

_"Thứ ta muốn có rất đơn giản, đó là tự do và quyền lực. Chỉ cần cho ta những thứ đó, ta sẽ không đụng chạm gì đến bạn bè ngươi. Qúa đơn giản phải không?"_

_"Không, không được." _Kiku với đôi mắt nâu hét lớn. Cậu cảm giác như đôi mắt đỏ kia càng lúc càng thật. Hắn ta dường như thoát khỏi màn đêm. Thân hình hắn quặn quẹo thoát khỏi bóng tối bao bọc. Môi hắn nhếch lên tạo thành nụ cười ma mãnh.

_"Không được cũng phải được thôi."_ Hắn biến thành hình dáng thật, và tiến đến bên cậu. Người cậu run lên, bất giác bước về sau. Tay cậu cầm trong tay một cây katana sáng loáng, đưa lên trước mặt. Đôi mắt đỏ kia nheo lại, nhìn vào cậu. Hắn lại cười, _"Muốn đấu sao? Được." _Trên tay phải hắn cũng xuất hiện cây katana sắc bén hệt như cậu, nhưng lại có màu đen. Hắn giơ cao kiếm và chém tới tấp. Cậu đưa kiếm lên đỡ từng nhát kiếm, _"Chết đi, chết đi." _Hắn hét lớn rồi biến mất và rồi đột ngột xuất hiện phía trên. Thanh kiếm đâm thẳng xuống trên đỉnh đầu cậu. Cậu nhanh tay dùng thanh kiếm của mình đỡ mũi kiếm. Lực hắn dùng càng lúc càng lớn, làm chân cậu khuỵu xuống. Thanh katana trong tay cũng nứt một đường và gãy làm đôi. Mũi kiếm vừa chạm vào trán cậu, máu bắt đầu chảy xuống. Hắn biến mất và rồi xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. _"Ngươi thua rồi."_ Môi hắn nở nụ cười giễu cợt. Bàn tay lạnh ngắt nâng cằm cậu lên và rồi áp môi hắn lên môi cậu. Mọi thứ trở nên tối đen và cậu không còn biết gì hết, ngoài mơ hồ nghe thấy câu nói. _"Ta đã chịu nhiều cực khổ rồi, giờ đến lượt ngươi."_

Từ chapter 23 trở đi, mình sẽ chào đón nhân vật mới nghe mấy bạn *vẫy tay* còn là ai thì cứ từ từ mà đợi :"


	22. Chapter 22

Paring: USUK, Franada.

Cái vụ sai chính tả ở chap 20, mình sẽ sửa sau nhá. Còn chap này mình ko biết có lỗi gì ko nữa.

P.s: Mình đã đền bù hai chap lun rồi nhé :)

Chapter 22

"Có thiên hạ này có gì mà không tốt chứ?" Một giọng lạnh lùng vang lên khiến Alfred sởn gai ốc. Cậu quay qua nhìn nguồn phát ra âm thanh đó.

"Kiku, cậu vừa mới nói hả?"

"Có gì không ổn sao?"

"Có!" Cậu nói lớn. "Mắt cậu sao đỏ vậy, cậu không khoẻ sao?"

"Thằng ngốc," cậu tóc đen nhếch mép. "Ngươi là Ivan đúng không?" Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn cậu đang khoác khăn choàng. "Ta sẽ đi theo ngươi."

"Cậu đang nói điên khùng gì vậy, Kiku? Có phải bệnh của Arthur lây qua cậu không?" Cậu tóc vàng đặt tay lên trán Kiku, nhiệt độ vẫn bình thường. "Cậu có cần đi nghỉ mệt không?"

"Kiku cũng đồng ý, tại sao cậu lại từ chối ý tốt của tớ chứ Alfred? Chúng ta thống trị thế giới này không ổn ở chỗ nào, da. Mạnh được yếu thua đó là quy luật từ trước đến giờ rồi. Chúng ta xứng đáng có được nó mà." Ivan thêm vào. Alfred ngẩng người nhìn hai người bạn của mình. Cậu mắt tím vui vẻ, ngây thơ ngày trước đâu rồi. Còn cả Kiku nữa, sao cậu ấy lại có thể nói như vậy chứ, cậu ấy mong muốn thống trị thế giới này khi nào.

"Sao cậu lại có thể suy nghĩ như vậy, Ivan? Chúng ta có những năng lực đó để giúp bảo vệ con người, cậu có hiểu không? Chúng ta gây chiến thì có lợi gì chứ?" Alfred đứng dậy nhìn thẳng vào Ivan.

"Cậu có biết thế giới này tốt lên là nhờ chiến tranh không. Cậu có biết vì thế mà thế giới này mới tồn tại không. Cậu hãy suy nghĩ đi, chỉ cần một cuộc chiến thôi, và chúng ta có thể cải tạo thế giới này. Và những con người mà cậu muốn giúp, họ có thể sống một cuộc sống mới tốt đẹp hơn." Đôi mắt tím lạnh lùng nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh.

"Cậu điên quá rồi đó Ivan. Cậu về đi, về rồi bình tĩnh suy nghĩ lại đi" Alfred kéo tay cậu bạn mình ra ngoài. "Suy nghĩ cho thật kĩ rồi hãy đến gặp tớ. Nếu cậu còn như thế thì chúng ta không còn là bạn nữa." Cậu người Mỹ nghiêm túc nói.

"Cậu vì Arthur gì đó mà bỏ mặt bạn bè sao? Cậu cũng suy nghĩ lời đề nghị của tớ đi. Còn không, sẽ hối hận không kịp đấy." Trước khi đi, cậu khoác khăn choàng còn mỉm cười một cái, như thách thức cậu. "Gặp lại sau."

Alfred chỉ biết đứng đấy mà nhìn cho đến bóng cậu ấy đã xa tầm mắt. Cậu vốn dĩ rất mong sẽ có ngày họ gặp lại nhau, nhưng tại sao cậu bạn tốt nhất của mình lại trở thành như thế chứ. Cậu không biết lí do trong đấy, nhưng là một anh hùng, cậu nhất định sẽ giúp cậu ấy bỏ ý tưởng điên rồ đó đi. Nếu như Ivan không thay đổi thì có lẽ phải sử dụng biện pháp mạnh.

Alfred vào phòng khách thì thấy Kiku vẫn ngồi đấy. Vẻ mặt trầm tư đó, không lẽ cậu ấy còn nghĩ đến lời đề nghị ban nãy. Cậu không hiểu tại sao cậu tóc đen lúc nãy lại không ngăn cản Ivan. Chắc có lẽ cậu ấy cũng cảm như Arthur rồi. Trên tivi nói, bệnh này dễ lây lắm. Cậu không nói gì, nắm lấy cổ tay Kiku.

"Cậu bệnh rồi phải không? Đi nghỉ đi."

"Ngươi mới bệnh đó. Nếu không muốn chết thì bỏ tay ta ra." Sao hôm nay Kiku nói chuyện thô lỗ quá, không giống như con người bình thường của cậu ấy. Nhưng không sao, có lẽ đầu óc của người bị bệnh không được bình thường cho lắm. Alfred tiếp tục lôi Kiku vào phòng, để cậu bạn nằm xuống và đắp chăn lên.

"Đợi tớ nhe, tớ đi lấy hamburger để lên đầu cậu, chút sẽ khỏi." Nở nụ cười tươi rói, Alfred đóng cửa phòng lại.

Arthur nằm trên giường, cảm thấy hơi choáng váng một chút, tay chân gần như vô lực. Lúc nãy anh tính nghe thử xem ba người trong phòng khách đang làm gì, kết quả mắt anh bắt đầu hoa lên, tai không nghe tiếng gì khác ngoài tiếng o o, đầu óc trống rỗng. Lúc nãy rõ ràng là vẫn còn bình thường mà. Rồi bỗng dưng, tai anh nghe một tiếng đẩy cửa thật mạnh và người làm anh hết hồn không ai hết là Alfred. Trong tay cậu ta đang cầm cái khay, trên đó nếu anh không lầm là hai ổ hamburger. Chống tay lên giường, Arthur cố gắng nâng người dậy.

"Gì vậy, muốn ngủ cũng không yên với cậu. Muốn ăn bánh thì ra ngoài ăn đi, ăn trong này dơ lắm." Anh mắt xanh lá càu nhàu.

"Này, tôi có ý tốt, thấy anh bệnh nên mới vào thăm mà." Cậu ấy bĩu môi và tiến đến bên giường, hôn nhẹ lên má anh một cái. Bàn tay đó đẩy anh nằm xuống giường, và kéo chăn lên cao một chút. "Tôi thấy người ta cảm hay đắp khăn ướt đó. Nhưng mà cách của tôi còn hiệu quả hơn cơ. Teng teng." Chiếc hamburger béo ngậy từ đâu bay đến, đáp xuống đầu Arthur. Môi anh mím chặt. Nếu không phải vì anh đang kiệt sức, thì cái tên đứng ở đây đã bị gai nhọn đâm cho đến chết rồi. "Thấy sao, khoẻ hơn chưa. Tôi còn đi thăm Kiku nữa, anh cứ nghĩ đi nghe." Nói rồi, môi cậu ta chạm nhẹ vào má anh một lần nữa rồi đi ra ngoài.

Cậu mắt xanh ra ngoài chưa được bao lâu thì Arthur lại nghe một tiếng rầm rất lớn rồi một bóng đen sượt qua. Ngay tức khắc, anh có thể nhận ra đó là bóng của Kiku. Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao?

"Để tôi đi đi theo cậu ấy." Iris lên tiếng và biến mất. Arthur cố gắng ngồi dậy, nói tiếng cảm ơn và mở cửa ra ngoài xem có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Này, Arthur," Alfred nhanh chóng đến đỡ anh.

"Kiku sao thế?"

"Không biết, lúc tôi đi vào thì thấy cậu ấy leo cửa sổ đi ra ngoài, và tôi dùng chim xanh đuổi theo cậu ấy. Nhưng uh-" Alfred chỉ vào cửa sổ vỡ hết kính và một lỗ thủng trên tường.

"Làm tốt lắm, Alfred à." Cậu mắt xanh lá cười đểu trêu chọc cậu mắt xanh. "Rồi sao đó thì sao?"

"Kiku dùng kiếm chém đôi nó. Mà anh thôi trêu tôi được không?" Alfred nhướn mày nhìn vào Arthur.

"C-có chuyện gì vậy?" Một cậu tóc nâu từ trong vườn đi vào. "K-kiku gặp chuyện gì sao?"

"Heracles, cậu ấy đã đi mất rồi hay trốn mất rồi." Cậu mắt xanh nói.

"T-tại sao?" gương mặt cậu tóc nâu từ từ đanh lại.

"Có lẽ là chuyện với Ivan." Alfred kể cho hai người còn lại nghe cuộc nói chuyện giữa cậu ấy và Ivan, Kiku. Đúng như Arthur nghĩ, tên Ivan đó chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả. Cũng có thể đó là lí do mà từ nãy đến giờ tai anh không thể nghe những âm có tần số thấp được. Có lẽ là hắn dùng âm có tần số cao hơn để làm nhiễu thính giác của anh. Nhưng hi vọng mọi chuyện sẽ không tệ như Arthur nghĩ. Anh đặt mọi hi vọng vào Iris và mong cô ấy sẽ báo cho họ biết Kiku cùng Ivan đang ở đâu.

Bỗng có tiếng điện thoại gọi đến làm ngắt ngang cuộc nói chuyện của họ.

"Alô?"

"Alô, anh Alfred ơi, Matthew đây, tụi em vừa phát hiện thứ này. Anh qua nhanh đi."

"Ừ. Bọn anh cũng có chuyện muốn nói." Cậu dập máy và báo cho Arthur và Heracles.

Họ nhanh chóng đến nhà của Matthew ngay sau đó. Điều đập vào mắt họ đầu tiên là sự lo lắng đang ẩn trong ánh mắt của những người trong nhà. Francis không còn vui vẻ cười nói chọc phá Arthur nữa. Matthew đang dán mắt trong máy tính, những giọt mồ hôi đang rơi trên trán em ấy. Roderich đang ngồi cạnh cậu tóc vàng cùng Elizaveta. Tay anh đặt trên vai cô, cô gái tóc tựa đầu trên đấy, đôi mắt xanh rươm rướm nước.

"Có chuyện gì vậy Matt?" Alfred cười tươi hỏi làm anh tóc vàng kế bên thúc vào bụng cậu một cái.

"Không xong rồi, Al ơi." Matthew nói với giọng run run. "Mọi người qua đây xem. Trên mạng có loan tin về một vụ tấn công trong tiệm cà phê. Có một người đã dùng điện thoại quay lại lúc đó. Đoạn video được phát tán khắp trên mạng những ngày gần đây."

Cậu tóc vàng dài tua lại đoạn video. Hình ảnh khá mờ và giật. Nhưng họ có thể nhận ra người có mái tóc xám trong đó là Gilbert. Một cô gái mặt váy xanh không nhìn rõ mặt đang kề dao lên cổ anh ta. Nhưng với tính cách của anh mắt đỏ, nhất định anh ấy sẽ tìm cách thoát ra nhưng không làm tổn thương cô gái đó. Họ thấy Gilbert khuỵu xuống và bị đưa đi.

"Chuyện này là sao?" Alfred hỏi.

"Nếu em quay chậm thì anh phóng to sẽ thấy." Sau khi Matthew ấy vài nút, họ lại tiếp tục theo dõi đoạn phim lúc nãy. Lần này, họ có thể thấy những viên đạn đen quen thuộc xuất hiện rồi lại nhanh chóng biến mất. "Đây." Cậu em rê chuột theo vòng tròn ở dưới chân cô gái. Họ thấy có những chấm đen đen xuất hiện phía dưới. "Em nghĩ đây là những viên đạn lúc nãy chúng ta thấy."

Alfred há hốc mồm, Arthur hỏi, "Làm sao có thể thế được?" Phải, chưa ai có thể ngăn cản những viên đạn đấy của Gilbert cả. Người có năng lực như thế chắc chắn không phải tầm thường.

"Cô gái đó không phải tầm thường." Tại sao cô ta lại muốn bắt Gilbert chứ, lí do là gì. Đó là những câu hỏi luôn hiện trong đầu Alfred lúc này. Nhưng cậu biết rằng những người ở đây cũng đang tìm câu trả lời.

"Thật ra, còn một người…" Matthew rụt rè nói. "Anh xem tấm ảnh này đi." Cậu em nhanh chóng mở một tấm hình ra. Đó là hình cô gái, với mái tóc vàng đang mỉm cười. Nhanh tay, phóng to hình lên và chỉ vào trong đấy, "Đây, mọi người nhìn qua cửa sổ đi, rõ ràng là ba người."

"Gilbert đã bị bắt cóc, vấn đề chúng ta không hiểu đây tại sao. Con người cậu ta tuy ngạo mạn, nhưng cậu ấy không quen biết nhiều người. Cô gái đó chúng ta đều không biết là ai. Tại sao lại bắt cậu ấy đi. Còn kẻ thứ ba đó, chắc chắn là hắn rất mạnh nên mới có thể đánh bại được Gilbert." Francis đưa ra phân tích. Alfred biết rằng anh ta rất giỏi nên mới được mời vào viện. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy anh ta lại đưa ra những lí luận như vậy, trong rất ra dáng của một chuyên gia.

"Khó khăn là làm sao có thể tìm ra được hai người này." Roderich nói. "Thành phố mà Gilbert đến có biết bao nhiên người, muốn tìm hai người có những đặc điểm thông thường như thế là rất khó."

"Mà lúc nãy mọi người bảo sẽ nói chuyện gì?" Elizaveta nhìn vào đôi mắt buồn bã của Heracles.

"Kiku bỏ đi rồi." Alfred nói làm cậu tóc nâu càng cúi thấp đầu.

"Tại sao?" Cô gái hỏi, "Hay là Heracles làm gì người ta rồi?" Môi cô nở nụ cười gian manh nhưng không cũng thể làm đôi mắt xanh ấy vui lên được.

"Ivan có đến thăm, và sau đó cậu ấy bỏ đi." Alfred nói.

"Ivan? Là ai?" Francis hỏi.

"Là số năm." Cậu mắt xanh dương trả lời.

"S-số năm." Cả ba người, France, Elizaveta và Roderich đồng thanh nói và nét mặt đều biểu lộ sự lo lắng, còn hơn lúc nãy nữa.

"Cứ tưởng cậu ấy đã chết rồi." Roderich thì thầm.

"Sao các người lại mong cậu ấy chết như vậy chứ?" Alfred gắt gỏng.

"Cậu ta không phải như chúng ta, Alfred à. Cậu ta được sinh ra ngờ vào phương pháp thụ tinh nhân tạo và đột biến gen. Số năm là đứa trẻ duy nhất sống sót trong đợt thí nghiệm kinh khủng đó. Năng lực của cậu ta là mạnh nhất trong số các cậu." Francis nhẹ nhàng giải thích nhưng giọng cũng không . "Cũng là đứa nguy hiểm nhất. Theo điều tra cho thấy, cậu ta vẫn còn nhớ trên 50% chuyện mà mình đã từng trải qua, dù đã nhiều lần bị tẩy não. Đã có nhiều cuộc họp đưa việc giết cậu ta đi nhưng-" Anh người Pháp dừng lại nhìn sang cô gái tóc nâu đang thì thầm hoảng sợ.

"Kiku… cậu ấy có thể đi đâu chứ. Đúng rồi, Alfred, cậu đã thử liên lạc với Kiku chưa?" Mặt Elizaveta tối sầm chợt vui vẻ lên như tìm được tia hi vọng.

"Rồi. Nhưng không được." Cậu người Mỹ lắc đầu.

"Chẳng lẽ bệnh cậu ấy tái phát sao? Bệnh của cậu ấy vẫn chưa khỏi sao lại cố giấu tôi." Cô gái tóc nâu cúi gầm mặt xuống, lẩm bẩm nói một mình.

"K-Kiku bệnh gì?" Heracles lên tiếng.

"Không biết. Nhưng tôi nghĩ có lẽ trong người cậu ấy còn một nhân cách khác, trái ngược hoàn toàn với Kiku thường ngày. Con người cậu ấy, các người đều biết rồi đó, luôn không biểu lộ cảm xúc thật của mình. Tất cả đều giấu trong lòng, dẫn đến một nhân cách khác xuất hiện, mạnh mẽ hơn để chế ngự những cảm xúc đó." Elizaveta giải thích.

"Tình hình nghiêm trọng như vậy sao? Ban đầu khi nói chuyện với Ivan, cậu ấy còn bình thường lắm. Nhưng tự dưng nhắc đến kế hoạch thống trị gì đấy của Ivan, Kiku bỗng dưng thay đổi hẳn." Alfred kể lại.

"Và cậu ấy bỏ đi, có nghĩ là… nhân cách thứ hai cậu ấy đã bắt đầu trỗi dậy đến nổi không còn khống chế được nữa." Francis kết luận.

"Mọi chuyện đang dần trở nên rắc rối. Còn kế hoạch gì đó là thế nào?" Roderich nhìn cậu người Mỹ.

"Cậu ấy muốn thống trị thế giới và kêu tôi cùng Kiku ủng hộ." Cậu mắt xanh trả lời. "Nhưng tại sao các người lại sợ cậu ấy đến thế chứ? Ivan rất hiền lành."

"Này, nhìn kĩ vào đi." Arthur lấy tay chỉ vào màn hình vi tính. "Thấy không? Cái khăn choàng này, chỉ có mình Ivan mới nó vào cái mùa nóng nực này thôi."

"Có ai thấy đâu? Chỉ có mình anh thấy thôi." Cậu người yêu cãi lại. Tôi đã sống cùng cậu ấy mười mấy năm, tính cách cậu ấy như thế nào tôi không rõ sao? Anh đừng nghĩ xấu về cậu ấy nữa. Ivan là người tốt."

"Chỉ có cậu mới nghĩ hắn ta là người tốt thôi." Arthur lên tiếng. "Tôi nhìn thấy luồng khí kì lạ đó…" Nhớ đến chuyện đó, bất chợt anh mắt xanh rùng mình. "Chính nó làm tôi với Daisy phát bệnh."

"Anh nhìn thấy luồng khí gì? Còn Daisy là ai?" Đôi mắt xanh dương nghiêm lại nhìn vào anh.

"Tôi đã nói rồi, đó là một trong mấy cô tiên của tôi." Arthur gằng giọng. "Có Orchid, Iris, Rose và Daisy."

"Cô tiên gì chứ, tôi bảo anh đi khám mắt rồi, sao anh không nghe lời." Alfred sờ vào trán anh lo lắng.

"Alfred sợ bị cắm sừng," Francis nói ngân nga, xen ngang cuộc cãi nhau giữa cặp đôi. "Alfred sợ-"

"Đây không phải là lúc đùa." Hai cậu tóc vàng nhìn vào anh người Pháp với đôi mắt giết người.

"Mọi người tập trung vào vấn đề chính đi." Matthew thì thầm, và lập tức Francis nhảy vào ôm lấy cậu,

"Chỉ có mình em thương anh thôi, còn mấy người này…"

Căn phòng đột nhiên ồn ào lên, không phải vì mọi người đang cùng nhau tranh luận giải quyết vấn đề ra sao. Alfred giận dữ, kéo Matthew ra khỏi vòng tay chặt cứng của Francis. Còn anh tóc dài lao đến định hôn vào má người yêu thì lại hôn trúng lên má cậu anh sinh đôi. Arthur tức giận lao đến đánh nhau với anh người Pháp, Alfred cũng không vừa. Roderich, Elizaveta và Matthew lo ngăn cản nhưng mãi vẫn không tách ba người đó ra được. Bình thường, nếu Ludwig hay Kiku ở đây, họ đã có cách tách bộ ba lộn xộn đó một cách nhanh chóng rồi. Còn Heracles thì chẳng thể cưỡng được giấc ngủ mà lăn ra nằm trên sofa ngáy khò khò.

Nhưng được năm phút thì họ đã mệt và lăn ra thở dốc. Francis, Arthur và Alfred đầu tóc rối bù cùng với Roderich áo bị rách một mảnh, Elizaveta xuýt xoa cái váy bị rách một chút xíu, Matthew ôm chặt Kumajirou vào lòng. Bây giờ họ đã chịu ngồi với nhau bàn bạc mọi chuyện. Họ đồng ý để chuyện của Ivan sang một bên mà tập trung vào việc tìm Gilbert. Cuộc nói chuyện về Gilbert chẳng được tới đâu vì thông tin họ có được quá ít ỏi. Nhưng Matthew hứa là sẽ viết chương trình để có thể phát hoạ cô gái đó. Francis tiếp tục dò hỏi những thông tin trên mạng. Alfred cũng tham gia giúp sức cho anh người Pháp nữa. Roderich cùng Elizaveta thử thâm nhập vào những cơ sở dữ liệu của phía cảnh sát, tiện cho việc nhận mặt sau này. Heracles thì vẫn không lên tiếng, vì cậu đang lo lắng cho Kiku, cậu không quan tâm đến những chuyện khác nữa. Còn Arthur thì đang bận chìm trong suy nghĩ riêng.

"Orchid, Iris có liên lạc gì chưa?" Arthur ngồi chống tay lên bàn, Alfred hôm nay sẽ ở bên nhà kia, chỉ có mình anh ở nhà cùng Heracles.

"Chưa nữa." Cô tiên áo trắng lắc đầu.

"Chắc không có sao đâu." Rose bảo. "Giờ tính sau hả Artie, ngồi đợi vậy hoài cũng không phải là cách hay đâu."

"Tôi sẽ đi tìm Ivan, tìm được hắn nhất định sẽ tìm được Gilbert và Kiku."

"Tìm được cả Gilbert sao? Chẳng phải các cậu ấy nói tìm anh ta không phải dễ sao?" Cô tiên áo đỏ hỏi.

"Tôi rõ ràng đã nhìn thấy cái khăn choàng đó trong bức ảnh kia." Anh mắt xanh lá trả lời.

"Vậy cậu tính đi tìm họ thật sao? Bảo Alfie đi theo đi." Orchid đề nghị. "Hai người đi chung, tối ôm nhau ngủ sẽ rất ấm đó, lại còn-"

"Thôi đi. Cậu ta suốt ngày Ivan, Ivan. Cậu ta có nghĩ đến tôi sao?" Arthur tím tái mặt mày nhớ lại lúc nãy.

"Ô, có người ghen kìa." Cả hai cô tiên cùng nói.

"Không phải g-ghen. Tôi ghét người ta nghi ngờ tôi lắm." Anh cố tìm lí do bào chữa cho mình. "Các cô mau liên lạc với Iris, hôm nay chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu đi."

"Ngay tối nay sao? Suy nghĩ lại đi Artie." Rose lên tiếng ngăn cản. "Cậu nghĩ mình có đấu nổi với tên Ivan đó sao?"

"Không, một mình tôi chắc là không đánh nổi hắn. Nhưng nếu cứu người thì chắc là không sao. Gilbert và Kiku ở trong tay hắn không biết sẽ ra sao?"

"Nhưng…" Cô tiên áo đỏ tính nói gì đó, nhưng bị bạn mình ngắt ngang.

"Iris bảo đi theo hướng Tây Nam." Orchid nói.

"Orchid, sao không khuyên Artie mà còn…" Rose hỏi.

"Người ta muốn thì cứ chiều theo người ta." Cô nói, liếc mắt sang nhìn cậu tóc vàng. "Mắc công có người sẽ trói tôi lại và…" Cô lấy tại tự bóp cổ mình và ngã xuống đất giã chết.

"Đủ rồi." Arthur hét. "Đi thôi." Vác balo trên lưng, anh chỉ tay ra cửa.

"Arthur ơi, Arthur…" Alfred vừa về tới nhà đã gọi tên người yêu mình. Nhưng chẳng ai trả lời cậu cả. Âm thanh trả lời lại là tiếng của Haku. Chú mèo trắng muốt biếng nhác đi đến chỗ cậu, rồi phóng lên người cậu. Alfred cũng cọ cọ đầu mình vào đầu Haku. "Lúc nãy chắc Arthur giận lắm, tao thấy ảnh đánh Francis đến sưng cả mặt mày là tao biết rồi. Chỉ tội nghiệp Mattie thôi hà, đến giờ này vẫn còn thức để chăm sóc cho hắn ta."

"Ngao ngao." Haku dường như hiểu được nỗi khổ của cậu, kêu lên an ủi.

"Nhưng Artie cũng sai đúng không, sao lại nghi ngờ Ivan chứ?" Cậu lại tỉ tê với con mèo.

"Ngao…" Nhưng lần này Haku không liếm cậu mà lại run lên một chút. Cánh tay có thể cảm thấy lông của nó dựng đứng lên.

"Nè, mày cũng cho là tao sai hả?" Cậu bĩu môi hờn dõi. Cậu nói với mèo nhưng thật lòng mong người trong kia có thể nghe thấy. "Ừa, tao sai được chưa? Tao biết là ảnh bệnh mà tao không lo cho ảnh là không đúng. Nhưng mà tao lâu ngày không gặp được Ivan rồi. Tao cứ tưởng suốt đời này sẽ không gặp được cậu ấy. Tao sống với cậu áy mười mấy năm, có suy nghĩ nào của cậu ấy mà tao không đọc được chứ. Tao thật lòng tin tưởng người bạn đó. Nhưng tao cũng tin Arthur nữa, trừ mấy chuyện hoang đường mà anh hay kể thôi hà." Cậu thở dài.

"Arthur à…" Chân tự động bước đến phòng ngủ, thấy cái chăn hơi phồng lên, chắc anh mệt quá rồi. "Arthur à, xin lỗi mà. Tôi biết nãy giờ tôi nói chuyện anh đã nghe hết rồi. Anh tha cho tôi lần này đi. Đừng giận nữa…" Alfred đi đến bên giường, định hôn một cái lên trán anh xem như bù đắp nhưng khi kéo chăn xuống đó lại là một cái gối.

"Đùa vậy không vui đâu nghe." Cậu cười to che đi sự lo lắng. Cậu mở cửa từng căn phòng, lục từng nơi có thể trốn được trong nhà. Cậu lấy đèn pin ra soi từng bụi hoa trong vườn. Nhưng tất cả đều không có. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu để định vị mùi của anh ở đâu. Nhưng mùi hoa hồng đang tràn ngập khắp vườn đang át đi cái mùi quen thuộc trên người anh. Trong lòng cố gắng nói rằng mọi chuyện sẽ không sao đâu. Arthur chỉ giận dỗi một chút và đi đâu đó cho khuây khoả mà thôi. Cậu nằm trên sofa ngồi đợi anh rồi ngủ thiếp đi lúc nào không biết cho đến khi có người kêu cậu.

"A-Alfred ơi, dậy đi…" có tiếng gọi, nhưng cậu vẫn muốn ngủ thêm. "Alfred…" Rồi, dậy ngay đây. Cậu lấy tay dụi mắt, phải Artie gọi không? Nhưng cậu sai rồi là đó là Heracles.

"Có gì sao? Arthur về chưa?" Cậu hỏi bằng giọng ngáy ngủ.

"T-tối qua, lúc cậu không có ở nhà, anh ấy đã đi rồi." Cậu tóc nâu nói.

"Cái gì, đi đâu?" Alfred hét lớn, vừa nghe tin này cậu tỉnh ngủ ngay.

"K-không biết…" Nhưng nghe giọng cậu ban này, cậu lại cảm thấy buồn ngủ lại. "Hôm qua tôi thấy anh ấy đi nhanh lắm. Tôi đuổi theo không kịp."

"Anh ấy đi đâu mới được chứ." Alfred hỏi.

"Theo như Haku kể thì anh ấy nói chuyện với ai lâu lắm và sau đó quyết định đi tìm Ivan." Cậu nghe Heracles nói từng chữ mà mắt muốn díp lại nhưng vừa nghe tên Ivan cậu lập tức tỉnh ngay.

"Cái gì?' Cậu lại hét lên lần nữa. Anh ấy có điên không chứ? Đi tìm Ivan, anh ấy biết tìm Ivan ở chỗ nào sao. Mặt cậu đỏ lên vì tức giận. Anh ấy lúc nào cũng cứng đầu và chẳng chịu hiểu cho cậu. Họ là người yêu mà, sao không bàn bạc với nhau trước. Nếu giả sử như trên đường có tai nạn gì đó, hay Ivan thật sự khủng khiếp như mọi người nói, thì cậu biết làm sao đây. "Anh ấy đi theo hướng nào?" Alfred hỏi, dù bất luận cách nào cậu cũng phải tìm Arthur về cho bằng được.

"Hướng này." Heracles chỉ.

"Cậu đi nói với mọi người chuyện này đi." Alfred vừa nói xong đã lao thẳng ra cửa và mất dạng.

_Sao ngươi không giết những tên đó? Chắng phải ngươi ghét bọn chúng sao? _Cái bóng xanh xanh mờ nhạt nói với cậu mắt tím.

"Phải, nhưng tôi thấy được họ đã trở thành một phần quan trọng với Alfred. Nếu giết họ cậu ấy sẽ đau khổ lắm." Ivan điềm tĩnh trả lời, tay cầm lấy cái chai nhỏ uống ừng ực mấy ngụm rượu mạnh. Cậu hiểu cái cảm giác mất đi một người là thế nào, nên cậu không muốn Alfred phải chịu đựng nó. "Hơn nữa nếu chúng ta muốn tiến xa hơn, cần những người có đầu óc như chúng." Môi hơi cong lên một chút thành nụ cười nhạo báng.

_Ta cho ngươi tuỳ ý quyết định mọi chuyện. Nhưng ngươi nên nhớ rằng, nếu không thành công thì người chỉ có con đường chết thôi. _Cái bóng của General Winter biến mất để cậu tóc vàng ở lại một mình.

Ivan đang ngồi ở bờ sông mà nhìn ra thật xa, còn Kiku thì đang ngồi nghỉ trên một cái cây gần đó. Họ cũng đã đi suốt hai ngày không nghỉ ngơi rồi, dù có siêu năng đi chăng nữa thì cũng cần phải thư giãn một chút. Đôi mắt tím lặng lẽ quan sát cảnh vật xung quanh. Mặt sông gợn những cơn sóng lăn tăn. Gió nhè nhẹ thổi nhưng lại làm tung mái tóc vàng ánh bạc lên. Những tia nắng sớm đang chiếu lên mặt nước làm dòng sông như óng ánh sắc bạc vậy. Những kí ức ngày xưa chông giấu trong lòng bất chợt lùa về. Cậu nhớ đến lúc trước từng cùng Yao thả đèn cầu nguyện ở một nơi như thế này. Lúc đó thật vui và hạnh phúc biết chừng nào. Đáng tiếc là bây giờ đã không còn nữa rồi. Ivan nuôi hi vọng rằng trên đời này có người mang năng lực chữa trị, có thế cứu sống được Yao Yao của cậu thì tốt biết mấy. Nhưng việc đầu tiên phải làm là phô trương sức mạnh, đội quân hùng hậu, và một nền tảng tốt như thế mới thu hút được nhiều người theo cậu. Và…

"Có người." Tiếng Kiku ngắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Ivan. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn về phía bụi cây gần đó. "Mau ra đi."

Bụi cây có tiếng sột soạt, một cậu thanh niên lớn hơn Ivan vài tuổi bước ra. Mái tóc vàng nhạt cũng với đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào hai người như dò xét. Môi nở nụ cười khinh bạc.

"Các người bảo tôi ra mà xem đi," đằng sau lưng người đó là những dây leo đầy gai nhọn. Mỗi sợi đang siết chặt một cây dao găm màu đen sắc ngọn, xung quanh được bao bọc bởi một luồng khí màu hồng nhạt. "Muốn giết tôi sao?"

"Anh…" Ivan nghi ngờ muốn nói gì đó. "Anh cũng có siêu năng?"

"Tôi có thể nhập bọn được không, Ivan Braginski."


	23. Chapter 23

Thật ra mục đích của mình khi post chap này lên, mình chỉ muốn nói một chuyện, mình muốn về hưu. Thế thôi. Lúc trước mình viết là vì mình thích và thấy có ít người dịch và viết cho USUK quá, nên mình viết. Nhưng giờ mình thấy cũng có nhiều bạn bắt đầu viết cho usuk rồi, nên mình thấy cũng đến lúc mình cần nghỉ ngơi. Hơn nữa, mình cảm thấy rằng, những chap gần đây, VKS càng lúc càng đi xuống. Và mình bị ngăn cản ý tưởng bởi chướng ngại đó. Cũng giống nh8u7 khi mình viết ITL mà bị Gấu cười vậy. Mình ko tài nào viết được nữa dù trong đầu mình đã có sẵn diễn tiến và kết cục rồi.

Hiện tại thì mình đang viết tới chap 27, và mình đang rất cố gắng để khiến cốt truyện thú vị hơn. Mình hi vọng các bạn sẽ lại tiếp tục theo dõi.

Mình cảm thấy gần đây những hint, những humor của mình rất thô thiển, đó cũng là chướng ngại của mình. Nhưng khi viết những đoạn cãi nhau, thật ra lúc đó mình đang rất vui. Mình chỉ muốn kéo một chút vui vui cho fic đang tối vậy thôi. Nếu tâm trạng mình đi xuống, fic nó sẽ thành như Thầy và trò vậy đó, hoặc có khi sẽ là NNT 2 chẳng hạn =))

Mình thật sự cảm ơn các bạn đã review. Cảm ơn Gấu, Mèo, Bông và Cua đã luôn ủng hộ. Cảm ơn em Luna và Death đã nhận xét (thật ra ss cũng biết điều đó trong quá trình viết, nhưng ss cố tình và cố ý đăng lên, còn lỗi type thật sự là bó tay =)) ) Cảm ơn các bạn đã dành thời gian ghé quan FFN và Opera chỉ để đọc fic của mình. Mình rất quý tình cảm mà các bạn dành cho mình. P.S thật sự, nhiều review mình đọc kĩ, còn nhìu review mình ko dam đọc, thậm chí là ko dám ấn vô. Vì mình nhát, vậy thôi. Nhưng dù sao mình cũng biết, các bạn ai cũng cố ủng hộ mình thôi mà.

Mình đã nói nhiều rồi. Và giờ là chap 23. Nếu từ chap 27 mà mình ko thể cố được nữa, mình cũng sẽ up lên thôi.

**Chapter 23**

New Charater: Awdrew Scott: Scotland =)) và đương nhiên, fic của mình khi có Scot thì phài có Brit =)) Will: Brit =)))))

Fic có nhiều tình tiết phản cảm, cười lố lắng thì thật sự mình xl. Lúc đó mình mún viết thế thì nó sẽ thế thôi. Nếu các bạn thấy mình vẫn còn chịu đựng dc sự điên của Trà này, thì cứ đọc tiếp. Còn thấy Trà quá ư tự kỉ, tự cao, tự đại gì đó thì cứ ấn Back. :)

* * *

Chapter 23

"Arthur Kirkland, vậy Alfred có đến không?" Ivan vui vẻ hỏi. Nếu anh ta ở đây thì nhất định cậu ấy sẽ ở đây.

"Alfred hả? Cậu ta sẽ không đến đâu." Arthur cười mỉm, đôi mắt thích thú nhìn gương mặt thất vọng của Ivan.

"Tại sao ngươi biết ta nơi này?" Kiku hướng mũi katana vào cổ họng anh tóc vàng. Nhưng anh chẳng hề lo sợ mà hướng đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng về phía cậu tóc đen. Chẳng mấy chốc cổ họng của Kiku đã bị một sợi dây leo quấn quanh.

"Tôi cũng giống như cậu vậy thôi. Chuyện tôi đi tìm ra chỗ này cũng đâu có gì là kì lạ?" Arthur trả lời rồi lại quay đầu sang Ivan. "Phải không, Braginski?"

"Anh biết gì về kế hoạch của chúng tôi chứ?" Ivan hỏi. Rõ ràng là cậu đã dùng từ trường mạnh để ngăn cản những kẻ ngoài cuộc nhưng tại sao anh ta lại biết.

"Cậu biết tôi là gì của Alfred mà, có chuyện gì mà cậu ta không nói cho tôi biết chứ?" giọng mang đậm chất Anh kiêu ngạo vang lên. "Tôi rất ủng hộ kế hoạch của cậu. Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc thế giới này phải bước sang một đế chế mới rồi. Cậu ta cứng đầu cứ giữ khư khư cái lí tưởng anh hùng gì đó. Cái đó có ăn được không chứ, có mang đến tiền bạc không? Nên tôi quyết định bỏ cậu ta mà đi theo cậu. Tôi mong rằng một ngày nào đó Alfred sẽ hiểu ra mà đi theo chúng ta."

Ivan chẳng nói gì, một sợi chỉ màu tím nhạt kết nối họ với nhau. Rồi cậu choàng khăn mỉm cười, đôi mắt không còn lộ sự nghi ngờ như trước nữa. "Tôi tin anh."

Arthur chỉ mỉm cười. "Dù sao chúng ta cũng xem như là bạn, mà cậu cũng nghi ngờ tôi sao?"

"Chỉ kiểm tra cho chắc thôi. Chào mừng đến với chúng tôi, đồng chí." Ivan đưa tay ra. "Chúng tôi rất cần sự giúp đỡ của anh."

"Giờ cậu bỏ kiếm xuống được chưa, Kiku?" Arthur cười với cậu tóc đen và rồi quay qua bắt tay với Ivan. "Hi vọng chúng ta sẽ hợp tác tốt."

"Arthur, Arthur…" Alfred gọi lớn nhưng chẳng ai trả lời. Cậu đi theo mùi hương đó cả mấy tiếng đồng hồ nhưng cậu chỉ đi quanh quẩn trong khu rừng này mà chưa tìm thấy anh. Càng lúc cậu càng lo lắng rằng anh sẽ xảy ra chuyện không may. Chợt cậu nghĩ đến một cách hay hơn là tìm kiếm vô vọng trong khu rừng này.

Một con chim xanh xuất hiện đậu lên vai Alfred. Nó cọ cọ cái đầu mềm mại vào má cậu. "Ngoan." Môi cậu mỉm cười. "Đi tìm Arthur cho tao nghe." Nó kêu lên một tiếng rồi bay lên bầu trời. Trời sáng rồi à, nhanh thật, cậu nghĩ. Anh có thể đi tới đâu chứ.

"Là Alfred, ve." Một tiếng nói vui vẻ vang trong khu rừng làm Alfred giật mình.

"Oh là Feliciano?" Sao cậu ta lại ở đây chứ, và chắc chắn sẽ còn một người nữa. "Yo, chào Luddi."

"Là Ludwig." Giọng trầm thấp vang lên. "Cậu làm gì ở đây?"

"Tìm Arthur." Alfred buồn bã nói.

"Hai người chơi trốn tìm sao?" Feliciano cười nói.

"Này, Feliciano." Ludwig ngắt ngang cậu tóc nâu. "Ở nhà đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Alfred kể mọi thứ từ đầu đến cuối cho Ludwig. Chân mày cậu ấy hơi nhíu lại một chút. Còn Feliciano thì lo sợ khi nghe chuyện Kiku bỏ đi còn Gilbert mất tích. Cậu ấy còn luôn miệng hỏi khi nào mới có thể tìm được hai người ấy.

"Cậu đưa Feliciano về với Lovino mà, sao cậu ấy còn ở đây?" Alfred hỏi.

"Tôi đưa cậu ấy về rồi đó, nhưng đến khi tôi đi, cậu ấy cứ bám theo tôi về tới đây." Anh tóc vàng vuốt ngược thở dài, lấy tay che mặt. "Lúc nãy tôi thấy một con chim xanh bay ngang qua, biết cậu đang ở dưới này cho nên…"

"Vậy à?" Alfred gật gù. "Siêu năng của cậu ấy sao rồi?"

Ludwig lại thở dài. "Cũng tạm ổn, nhưng mỗi lần cậu ấy phấn khích lên thì phải cẩn thận."

"Nhưng em khá hơn rồi đúng không Ludwig?" Feliciano cười thật tươi.

"Ừ." Ludwig đỏ mặt. Alfred chỉ biết cố gắng nhịn cười khi nhìn vào cái biểu hiện đó của cậu ta. Rồi con chim xanh lúc nãy đậu xuống vai cậu, rồi tan biến.

"Không thấy sao?" Alfred lại ủ rủ. Ludwig vỗ vai cậu.

"Thôi, Arthur sẽ không sao đâu. Chúng ta đi về đi" Một tấm kính trong xuất hiện, bay là là trên mặt đấy. "Lên đi," Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược chỉ vào đó.

Alfred nhíu mày, "An toàn không?" Sao thấy nó mỏng manh quá, không biết chịu được sức nặng của ba người không nữa.

"Tất nhiên là an toàn rồi." Cậu tóc nâu nói, đẩy Alfred lên ngồi lên đấy. Feliciano cũng ngồi lên, và Ludwig ngồi phía trước cậu tóc nâu.

Tấm kính chở ba người bay cao lên một chút. Alfred trong lòng rất thích thú khi lần đầu tiên được đi theo cách này, nhưng trong lòng cứ sợ rằng cậu sẽ té xuống hay là tấm kính vỡ giữa chừng.

"Đừng sợ, nếu cậu có té tôi cũng có thể đỡ cậu mà." Ludwig trấn an. Alfred không rõ là đang nói cậu hay người kia nữa.

"Nếu Alfred sợ cứ ôm Ludwig cũng được." Cậu tóc nâu vô tư cười, ôm lấy eo Ludwig. Không biết có phải là cậu ấy phân tâm hay không mà cái "máy bay" tự chế nghiêng qua một chút. Alfred hết cả hồn, nhưng may mắn thay cậu không té xuống dưới. Cậu cam đoan rằng sau này dù có cho tiền cậu cũng không muốn đi chung với Ludwig như thế này đâu.

"Thôi, cho xin đi. Tôi không ôm cậu ta đâu." Alfred cười giễu và nhận được ngay món quà lá ánh mắt hình viên đạn của Ludwig. Chưa thứ gì đáng sợ như ánh mắt đó a. Cậu nghi ngờ Feliciano có thể nấu pasta bằng ngọn lửa này đó. "Luddi, cậu cứ lái đi, đừng quan tâm đến tôi. Tôi mà mất sợi tóc thì cậu lấy gì đền cho Arthur của tôi."

Cuối cùng họ cũng về nhà an toàn mà không ai bị thương gì cả. Feliciano ôm chặt lấy Elizaveta và khóc rất nhiều. Francis cũng chạy đến ôm nhưng bị Ludwig ngăn cản. Sau đó, họ bắt đầu tìm kiếm những người bạn bị mất tích. Tất nhiên công việc này khá khó khăn, không thể nào thực hiện trong một ngày một bữa. Nhưng Alfred tin rằng với sự tuyệt vời của bọn họ, nhất định chuyện này không có gì là khó khăn cả.

"Đây là sản phẩm mới nhất của chúng tôi." Người đàn ông mặc áo blouse trắng run rẩy nói và chỉ vào người thanh niên. Người này mặc bộ quần áo màu trắng, đang ngồi trên ghế. Đầu cúi xuống, mái tóc hung đỏ rũ che hết cả gương mặt. Anh ta vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Tay chân bị xích chặt vào ghế.

"Lần này có tốt hơn lần trước, ít ra sản phẩm này không biến thành một đống phế thải." Cậu tóc đen nói với ông tiến sĩ. Còn nhớ lần trước, sau một tháng thí nghiệm, họ cho ra thứ gì đó đen xì, không ra hình người nữa, giống như một loại quái thú nào đó mà họ gọi là 'sâu'. Mấy con này có thể chui xuống lớp đất cát hay băng tuyết, sử dụng trong những cuộc tấn công đổ bộ rất tuyệt vời. Thế nên họ quyết định giữ lại đống rác thải đó

"Kiku, đâu phải họ không chưa từng thành công đâu, có lần mấy con đó vẫn còn có ý thức. Nhưng hình dạng thì kì quái không thua mấy con kia." Cậu tóc vàng đứng cạnh nói. Mấy con 'sâu' cấp hai có thể sử dụng một số năng lực đơn giản và có thể nghe lời họ sai khiến.

"À, lần gần đây nhất vẫn còn hình dạng người phải không Arthur? Tuy mất ý thức hoàn toàn nhưng tôi rất vừa ý sản phẩm đó, da." Cậu khoác áo choàng nói, và người tên Arthur gật đầu. "Thế còn sản phẩm lần này, Tiến sĩ? Tôi nhớ là gia hạn ông trong vòng ba tháng thôi mà. Bây giờ đã là ba tháng hai tuần rồi, da." Một nụ cười lạnh lùng hiện trên đôi môi mỏng, làm ông tiến sĩ mặt mày tái xanh và run như cầy sấy.

"V-vâng, thưa ngài B-Braginski, tôi cam đoan là lần này sản phẩm vô cùng hoàn hảo."

"Vậy sao?" Arthur nâng cằm người đàn ông tóc đỏ lên. Trên trán anh ta có một viên bi nhỏ. Họ gọi đó là 'hạt nhân', dùng để cấy vào những 'thí nghiệm' khiến họ có những năng lực đặc biệt như những người vốn có sẵn siêu năng lực. Những viên bi tuy nhỏ nhưng trong đấy chứa một nguồn năng lực lớn. Nó như một trung tâm kiểm soát thứ hai, sau bộ não. Nó tăng hoạt động, kiểm soát đồng thời quan trọng hơn là biến đổi gen trong hàng tỉ các tế bào trong cơ thể.

Lúc đó sẽ có hai trường hợp xảy ra. Một là nếu 'vật thí nghiệm' không thể chịu đựng được sự biến đổi đó, sẽ chết hoặc trở thành quái vật. Hai là nếu vật thí nghiệm có thể chịu đựng được, thì ý thức chúng sẽ mất hoàn toàn hoặc sẽ giống như Kiku, Arthur hay Ivan, sống một cuộc sống bình thường. Nhưng trường hợp trên thì rất hiếm, thậm chí không xảy ra.

"V-vâng, thưa ngài Kirkland."

"Nhưng sau ta chẳng thấy gì cả." Arthur cao giọng nói. "Hắn cứ như xác chết ấy."

"T-tại thuốc mê chưa hết thôi ạ." Ông tiến sĩ đáp.

"Vậy sao?" Arthur bỏ cằm 'vật thí nghiệm' xuống. "Hắn có sức mạnh gì?"

"D-dạ, tôi không rõ lắm. Ch-."

"Chết tiệt." Một lưỡi dao nhọn hoắt chạm vào cổ họng ông tiến sĩ. Giọng nữ trầm vang lên. "Chưa có dám chắc mà dám đem đến đây, phí thời gian của của anh trai ta."

"N-Natalia, em ở đâu xuất hiện vậy? M-mà em đừng có n-nóng, da. Có chuyện gì từ từ nói." Ivan run rẩy lấy tay ngăn cô em gái lại. "Chúng ta sẽ biết ngay vật thí nghiệm này như thế nào ngay thôi." Một tảng băng xuất hiện trên đầu vật thí nghiệm. Nó đang chảy xuống như dòng thác vào đầu anh tóc đỏ. Một lát sau, đôi mắt xanh như nước hồ mở ra.

"Các người là ai?" thanh âm trầm vang lên. Cả ba người, Kiku, Arthur và Ivan nhìn nhau mỉm cười. Xem ra có kết quả rồi. Đôi mắt người đó chăm chú nhìn vào Arthur. "Will? Là cậu thật sao?"

"Will?" Hai người còn lại cũng gọi cái tên đó và nhìn vào cậu tóc vàng.

"Will?" Arthur chỉ vào bản thân mình. "Anh gọi tôi à?"

"Will, cậu ở đây… Vậy tôi đã chết rồi sao?" Anh ta lại tiếp tục kích động mà hỏi anh tóc vàng. "Sao lại trói tao lại, mấy tên kia mau cởi trói cho tao."

"À, hình như có sự lầm lẫn. Người này," Ivan chỉ vào Arthur, "là bạn của chúng tôi, tên là Arthur Kirkland." Cậu khoác áo choàng tiến lại gần hơn một chút. "Anh có nhớ mình tên là gì và có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh không?"

"Vậy tên kia không phải là Will thật sao? Phải rồi, Will đã chết rồi mà." Mái tóc đỏ rũ xuống một lần nữa. Môi nở nụ cười đau xót như vừa nhận ra sự thật nào đó. Nhưng rồi sau đó anh ta lại ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt tím của Ivan mà trả lời. "Tao tên là Andrew, Andrew Scott. Chính các người là lũ hôm đó đã bắt cóc tao đúng không?"

"Nếu đúng vậy thì sao?" Arthur hỏi lại.

Anh tóc vàng chưa nhận được câu trả lời thì nghe một tiếng keng. "Đấu với ta." Kiku vung kiếm lên. Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn vào Andrew. Còn anh tóc đỏ xoa xoa cổ tay hằn lên một vệt đỏ bầm. Gương mặt để lộ sự tò mò khi nhìn thấy thanh kiếm đen bóng loáng.

"Ngươi muốn đấu thì đấu sao? Đâu dễ dàng đến vậy. Trước tiên, tên nào đó trong ba người chúng mày hãy giải thích tại sao đưa tao đến đây. Mục đích là gì?"

"Chào mừng đến với chúng tôi, đồng chí." Ivan đưa tay ra muốn bắt tay với anh ta. Nhưng anh tóc đỏ gạt tay cậu ta ra.

"Cái gì mà đồng chí? Tao-" Chưa kịp nói hết câu thì một cây dao găm đã kề sát vào cổ họng anh ta. Natalia đã đứng phía sau với ánh mắt đáng sợ.

"Sao ngươi dám ăn nói thế với anh trai ta? Anh Ivan tốt với ngươi như thế mà ngươi lại dám nói với anh Ivan như thế sao? Ngươi muốn chết theo kiểu nào? Xẻ thịt ra từng miếng hay một dao cắt ngay chỗ này hả?" Cô gái tóc vàng thôi nói chuyện với anh tóc đỏ, mà hướng đôi mắt về người anh trai yêu quí. "Anh ơi, nếu tên này không muốn giúp anh thì để em gái này giúp anh đi. Em, em tình nguyện cho anh cấy cái 'hạt nhân' gì đó vào. Em, em sẽ giúp anh mà không đòi hỏi gì hết. Hãy cưới em nghe anh, cưới em nghe anh."

Ivan mặt xanh nay còn xanh hơn. "N-Natalia, bỏ dao xuống đi."

"Nếu em bỏ dao xuống thì anh sẽ cưới em phải không anh, phải không anh?" Cô gái với chiếc nơ trên mái tóc nói với giọng vui vẻ, cứ như biết chắc rằng anh trai mình sẽ chấp nhận lời đề nghị này.

"K-không, không được, da." Cậu anh ấp úng không nên lời, lắc đầu lia lịa. "Hai chúng t-ta là anh em. Anh em không thể cưới nhau. Với lại, anh-"

"Anh đã có Yao Yao gì đó, đúng không? Hắn ta ở đâu, em sẽ giết hắn, đến chừng đó anh chỉ có thể cưới em mà thôi." Natalia chuyển từng giọng hồ hởi sang một giọng lạnh lùng, cứ như cô sẽ làm thật vậy.

"E-em không hiểu…"

"Hai người thôi đi." Một giọng nam trầm ra lệnh. "Ta chỉ muốn đấu với hắn ta thôi." Mũi kiếm chuyển sang ông tiến sĩ đang dựa vào một gốc tường thở hổn hển. Lúc nãy, ông uống hết mấy viên thuốc trợ tim rồi, nếu không chắc đã chầu trời từ lâu. "Ngươi, nói ta biết, hắn có khả năng gì?"

"D-dạ, thưa ngài H-Honda, những tế bào đột biến-"

"Nói nhanh lên."

"D-d-dạ, khói ạ. Cơ thể cậu ta có thể biến thành khói."

"Thật thú vị, da." Ivan mỉm cười.

"Chiến đấu đi." Kiku vung kiếm lên chém một nhát chí mạng lên đỉnh đầu Andrew nhưng chỉ làm cái ghế gãy làm đôi. Đôi mắt đỏ liếc nhìn lên trên. Một làn khói đen đột ngột xuất hiện và bắt đầu tượng hình. Đầu tiên là mái tóc đỏ, rồi đôi mắt xanh, và Andrew đã xuất hiện trở lại.

"Ô, đây là cái gì đây?" Anh tóc đỏ nhìn hai bàn tay mình. "Các người đ-"

Chưa nói được hết câu Kiku đã xuất hiện ngay trước mắt anh ta và bắt đầu chém tới tấp, nhưng tất cả đều là vô ích. Cậu đáp xuống đất thở hổn hển. Rồi Andrew xuất hiện sau lưng cậu, biến nhiều Andrew khác xuất hiện xung quanh. Tất cả đều giống nhau không một điểm khác biệt. Bọn họ bắt đầu cười và rồi vây cậu tóc đen trong một vòng tròn, tổng lực tấn công.

Nhưng Kiku cũng không vừa, thanh kiếm đen quen thuộc bắt đầu biến thành một cái lưỡi hái với cái cán dài và lưỡi dao nhọn hoắt. Cậu người Nhật dễ dàng điều khiển nó, múa nó một vòng, chém đôi tất cả những cậu tóc đỏ quanh mình. Bọn họ biến thành làn khói đen và nhanh chóng xuất hiện mà không hề hấn gì.

"Thật tuyệt vời." Tất cả Andrew cùng nói.

"Để cho tôi, Kiku." Arthur nói lớn, tham gia vào cuộc đấu tay đôi. "Vừa tỉnh lại thì cũng nên lượng sức mình chứ anh bạn."

"Hãy cho tao thấy mày có tài gì, đừng có nói nhiều." Andrew cao ngạo nhìn vào Arthur. Chỉ một ánh mắt như thể cũng đủ làm anh tóc vàng giận sôi máu rồi, đằng này là cả mấy chục con mắt đang nhìn anh như thế. Dây roi thật dài xuất hiện, quấn quanh người tất cả những tên Andrew đó, nhưng rồi hắn lại biến mất và xuất hiện ở nơi khác. "Thì ra chúng mày chỉ là một lũ vô dụng."

"Ngươi cứ cười đi." Arthur bắt mình bình tĩnh lại. Môi anh mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, và một mùi hương hoa hồng thoang thoảng toả ra bao bọc lấy căn phòng. "Rồi ngươi sẽ hối hận."

Chẳng mấy chốc, số lượng Andrew ít dần và chỉ còn một người. Andrew 'bản chính đứng thở dốc. Lúc nãy vẫn còn cảm thấy sức mạnh đang tràn đầy bên trong cơ thể, còn bây giờ thì ngay cả đứng vững cũng không được. Đầu anh đang đau buốt. Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Mũi anh ngửi thấy mùi sắt. Có thứ dịch lỏng màu đỏ đang chảy ra từ mũi. Máu? "Mày đã làm gì tao?" Andrew hét lớn.

"Thôi, được rồi Arthur." Ivan ra lệnh, ngăn hai con người hiếu chiến đó lại.

"Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa làm gì anh ta hết." Arthur phản biện lại. Qủa thật là như thế mà. Anh còn chưa kịp tạo ra ảo ảnh gì thì hắn đã như thế rồi.

"Như thế là được rồi, đừng đánh nhau nữa, da. Hôm nay chỉ làm quen thế thôi." Ivan lờ Arthur đi, "Mọi kế hoạch, dự định của chung tôi sẽ nói với anh sau. Giờ tốt nhất anh nên đi nghỉ ngơi."

"Tại sao tao phải nghe lời mày?" Andrew hỏi. "Hình như tao chưa đấu với mày." Anh tóc đỏ lấy tay lau lấy máu đang chảy.

"Nếu anh muốn, tôi và anh sẽ đấu một trận. Arthur, Kiku, các cậu đi nghỉ trước đi." Cậu áo choàng nói với hai người còn lại.

"Cậu cũng nghỉ ngơi đi, Ivan." Arthur xoa xoa cổ và đi ra ngoài.

"Vất vả rồi, Ivan-san, Arthur-san." Kiku gật đầu chào rồi đi ra ngoài. Trước khi đi còn không quên liếc nhìn Andrew. Đôi mắt đỏ tự hứa rằng một ngày nào đó sẽ báo mối thù này.

"Bắt đầu đi, da." Ivan mỉm cười vui vẻ nhìn cậu. Andrew chưa làm gì hết thì đã bị đông đá đứng một chỗ. Đôi mắt xanh vừa ngạc nhiên vừa tức giận nhìn vào Ivan thông qua lớp băng mỏng như kính. "Anh thấy đó, khả năng của tôi là điều khiển băng. Nên chuyện anh bị đông cứng một chỗ cũng không có gì ngạc nhiên đâu. Như tôi nói, anh nên đi nghỉ ngơi đi, và đừng nghĩ mình là tuyệt nhất, không ai sánh bằng nữa. Arthur và Kiku đều biết điểm yếu của anh. Nếu họ tấn công vào đó, anh đã không đứng đây được đâu. " Cậu mắt tím lại mỉm cười, như thầy giáo đang giải thích điểm sai cho học trò mình. "Lát nữa, ông tiến sĩ sẽ hướng dẫn anh đến phòng nghỉ. Mai gặp." Nói rồi, cậu tóc vàng nhạt ngáp lớn.

"Mình sẽ đi ngủ phải không anh?" Ivan quên mất sự có mặt của Natalia. Cậu rùng mình khi cô em gái khoác tay mình.

"Ừ, nhưng anh và em sẽ ngủ phòng riêng, Natalia." Cậu cố gắng dùng giọng bình tĩnh nhất.

"Vậy đến chừng mình cưới nhau em sẽ ngủ chung với anh đúng không anh?" Natalia siết cánh tay cậu.

"Không, m-mình sẽ không cưới nhau đâu." Ivan sợ hãi. Ngay sau đó, một lớp băng mỏng giữ lấy chân cô gái. "Em đứng đó đi, hồi băng sẽ tan ngay." Cậu nhanh chóng gỡ bàn tay lạnh cóng của em mình ra, chạy thật nhanh về phòng ngủ như sợ trong tích tắc lớp băng dầy đó sẽ tan vậy.

"Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ chào đón thành viên mới đến với gia đình chúng ta, Andrew Scott." Ivan vỗ tay để mọi người vỗ tay theo. Còn người được giới thiệu là Andrew Scott thì đứng đấy, cho hai tay vào túi, cao ngạo nhìn mọi người. Cậu tóc vàng nhạt đặt tay lên vai anh và siết chặt một cái, mỉm cười.

"Chào." Andrew miễn cưỡng nói.

"Anh biết rồi, tôi là Ivan Braginski." Rồi cậu chỉ vào cậu tóc đen, "Đây là Kiku Honda."

Cậu tóc đen đứng lên gật đầu chào. "Hân hạnh, mong được chỉ bảo."

"Kia là Arthur Kirkland," Ivan chỉ tay về cậu tóc vàng đang ngồi gác chân lên bàn.

"Chào," Arthur nói cho có.

"Chị tôi tôi, Katyusha Arlovskaya," cô gái cắt tóc ngắn mỉm cười. "Và anh đã gặp rồi, Natalia, em gái tôi."

"Ngươi dám đụng đến anh ta, ta sẽ không cho ngươi toàn thây." Cô gái tóc vàng dài đưa cây dao găm sáng bóng lên, làm hai cậu trai ngồi bên cạnh lo sợ, run cầm cập.

"N-Natalia, cất dao vào đi. A-anh cho em để tự bảo vệ mình, chứ không phải để doạ người đâu em." Ivan cố gắng giữ mình thật bình tĩnh mà nói chuyện với em gái.

"Bảo vệ anh là bảo vệ em, em tình nguyện dành cả đời bảo vệ anh. Hãy cưới em đi, hãy cưới em đi anh, cưới đi anh." Cô em gái kích động, cô chị phải đứng đằng sau, đè chặt vai cô em để cô ngồi yên.

"C-chúng ta nói chuyện đó sau được không Natalia?" Cậu anh cố gắng trấn tĩnh em mình.

"Tức là anh sẽ cưới em phải không anh?" Đôi mắt tĩnh lặng như hồ nước bỗng loé sáng.

"Em hãy để yên cho anh làm việc." Ivan cứng rắn nói, lần này cậu sẽ không chiều em mình nữa. Cô em cũng thấy anh mình tức giận, cô ngồi im một chỗ. Nhưng những người ngồi cạnh có thể nghe tiếng móng tay cào vào bàn nghe ken két lạnh người.

"Kia là Toris Lorinaitis, Eduard von Bock và Raivis Galante. Ba người họ là nằm trong đội kĩ thuật nồng cốt của chúng tôi," Ivan mỉm cười nhìn ba người bạn. Ba người đều cố gắng cười chào lại Andrew. "Bây giờ tôi sẽ dẫn cậu đi tham quan một chuyến."

Điều Andrew nhận ra đầu tiên đó chính là khắp nơi đều mang một màu trắng, từ những bức tường đến quần áo họ mặc cũng mang màu trắng. Anh chẳng thích màu trắng chút nào. Với người khác nó mang ý nghĩa thuần khiết. Còn với anh, nó đơn điệu và mang cho người ta, hay là anh, cảm giác trống rỗng, khiến người ta căng thẳng thần kinh, không có một chút an toàn nào cả.

"Ivan, mày không thấy màu trắng này xấu lắm sao? Sao không sơn màu khác?"

"Không, tôi nghĩ màu trắng cũng hợp lắm. Thôi, chúng ta đi tiếp đi."

Họ đi đến một căn phòng lớn, nơi đó là nơi làm việc của hơn hàng trăm người. Họ đều đang bận túi bụi với những ống nghiệm đầy màu sắc và những cái máy kì lạ. Có những cái lồng kính trong suốt hình trụ, chứa một dung dịch màu xanh nhàn nhạt. Và có người đang đứng trong đấy. Họ đang sống hay chết, thật tình anh không biết.

"Những người này…"

"À, họ đang trong thời gian nghiên cứu. Nếu may mắn, một trong số họ có thể gia nhập với chúng ta, cũng giống như anh vậy."

"Mục đích của các người là gì?"

"Để tạo ra một thế giới mới." Đôi mắt tím lạnh lùng nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh. Môi Ivan mỉm cười như thường lệ. Nhưng Andrew không cảm thấy được điều gì tốt đẹp trong đấy cả. Tất cả mà anh có thể thấy được chỉ là dã tâm. "Một thế giới chỉ có những người tốt và tài giỏi như chúng ta."

"Người tốt và tài giỏi, thật nực cười." Andrew cười thật to, chế giễu cái suy nghĩ điên rồ.

Cậu tóc vàng chẳng nói gì, chỉ cười. Anh tóc đỏ quả thật càng lúc càng chán ghét nụ cười đó. "Ngày nào đó, anh sẽ thấy kế hoạch của tôi là đúng đắn. Và anh biết không? Những kẻ dám cười nhạo Ivan này sẽ phải trả một giá rất đắt."

"Tại sao ngươi chọn ta?" Anh lại hỏi, lái sang chuyện khác.

"Chúng tôi không chọn anh, là do cơ thể anh thích ứng được với nguồn năng lượng mà chúng tôi đưa vào cơ thể anh."

"Nguồn năng-" Một tiếng thét đau đớn át đi câu hỏi của anh. Cả hai người đều quay đầu về nguồn phát ra âm thanh đáng sợ đó. Những người còn lại trong phòng vẫn tiếp tục làm việc, cứ như chuyện này đã quá quen rồi.

Từ trong một căn phòng nhỏ được xây khuất trong góc, người đàn ông bịt kín mặt và tóc bước ra. Ông ta nói, "Thất bại nữa rồi." Mặt gương mặt trong có vẻ thất vọng lắm. Một người khác bước ra, đẩy một cái xe. Trên xe là một đống nhầy nhụa màu đỏ như máu.

"Ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng ông ta nói." Andrew cũng khá bất ngờ.

"Phải, ngoài khả năng đặc biệt ngày hôm qua ra thì anh còn có thể nghe, nhìn xa hơn. Mũi anh cũng sẽ thính hơn người thường. Cử động tay chân cũng nhanh nhẹn hơn người bình thường." Ivan giải thích.

"Còn cái kia là gì?" Cái khối thịt đó dường như còn đang đập thình thịch, chứ không chết hẳn. Anh đã thấy nhiều xác chết rồi, từ nát ra do tai nạn cho đến thối rửa, nhưng chưa bao giờ anh cảm thấy sợ hãi. Nhưng lần này, nó lại mang đến cho anh cái cảm giác gì đó lạ lẫm. Mũi anh ngửi được mùi thịt cháy khét, mùi máu tanh tưởi, có phần nồng hơn bình thường. Tai anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng tim của cái xác đó đang đập thình thịch. Tất cả đều khiến anh kinh tởm và có phần sợ hãi.

"À, chỉ là một thí nghiệm thất bại thôi." Ivan cười như thể chẳng có việc gì xảy ra. Ngay sau đó, một người đàn ông được đẩy vào. "Chúng tôi chỉ cấy vào những người đó một hạt nhân như của anh thôi." Tay Ivan vén những sợi tóc màu đỏ đang che mất viên bi màu xanh nhạt. "Đây, chính là nó, nhờ nó mà anh có những năng lực như bây giờ."

"Nó?" Andrew hỏi lại.

"Phải, nó đưa nguồn năng lượng mới cho anh. Và cũng có khuyết điểm là, nếu làm tổn thương nó thì anh sẽ chết là cái chắc." Ivan nghiêm túc nói. "Thôi, chúng ta đi tiếp đi."

"Nguồn năng lượng mà chúng tôi cấy vào người vật thí nghiệm đều từ đây mà ra." Họ đang đi đến một căn phòng màu trắng khác. Căn phòng này có vẻ đơn giản hơn một chút, có một cái kệ đựng đầy những dung dịch màu đỏ nhạt trong ống nghiệm. Một dãy bàn đầy những kính hiển vi đặt ngay ngắn. Đằng xa là một cái tủ với cánh cửa sắt. "Đây là phòng phân tích gen. Nguồn gen chúng tôi có là lấy từ máu của Arthur, Kiku, tôi, cà còn một người nữa. Một lát anh sẽ được gặp."

Andrew chẳng nói gì cả, họ lại đi đến một căn phòng khác. Căn phòng này chỉ có những chiếc tivi và một căn phòng nhỏ được ngăn cách bởi một miếng kính. "Đây là phòng kiểm tra kí ức. Kí ức con người luôn được lưu lại ở hồi hải mã của não. Chúng tôi thu và truyền những sóng đó đến máy. Máy sẽ chuyển đến tivi." Ivan ôn tồn giải thích.

Andrew tức giận, thế có phải xâm phạm đời tư của người khác không. Anh cũng bị soi mói kí ức như thế à. Không kìm được cơn giận, anh xông tới, nắm chặt lấy cổ áo Ivan. "Mấy người làm thế để làm gì?"

"Chỉ để lọc thôi mà." Cậu tóc vàng mỉm cười nhìn vào anh. "Lọc ra những người có bản chất tốt, có thể giúp tôi xây dựng một thể chế mới, thể chế mà chúng ta sẽ lên nắm quyền. Số người có dị năng trên đời này rất ít. Tôi muốn tạo ra những người như cậu, để hỗ trợ tôi xây dựng binh lực. Hãy nghĩ đi, chúng ta sẽ được sống hạnh phúc trong một thế giới bình yên."

"Nhưng các người đâu cần phải làm như thế? Đó là mạng người." Andrew gầm lên.

"Thì sao? Chiến tranh vốn dĩ phải có người hi sinh mà." Cậu mắt tím nói nghe thật ngây thơ.

"Mày không thấy ngươi nói chuyện rất mâu thuẫn sau. Ngoài mặt thì luôn bảo là muốn xây dựng một thế giới tốt đẹp, còn bên trong lại giết rất nhiều người." Đôi mắt xanh dường như đang có lửa trong đấy. "Mày và mấy tên sát nhân có khác gì nhau đâu?"

"Có." Ivan nói chắc chắn. "Chúng chỉ giết người để thoả mãn, còn tôi là nghiên cứu để mọi chuyện tốt hơn. Giết những tên xấu xa chẳng phải cũng góp phần làm thế giới này tốt đẹp hơn sao? Tôi biết anh đã trải qua nhiều chuyện trong quá khứ. Hãy tin tôi, tôi hiểu cảm giác của anh. Người tôi yêu cũng đang sống dở chết dở. Và đó là lí do tôi trở thành con người của ngày hôm nay. Pháp luật mà mọi người tin tưởng chẳng thể nào giúp được chúng ta, tại sao chúng ta lại không nhờ vào chính bản thân mình."

"Ta không hiểu ngươi nói gì." Andrew dường như bị lời nói của Ivan tác động. Anh đã buông cổ áo của cậu xuống.

"Tôi hiểu rõ mục tiêu của anh. Anh muốn trả thù cho người anh yêu, có đúng không? Nhưng đáng tiếc là anh lại chẳng có một chút manh mối gì về bọn chúng. Mà bây giờ đó không còn là vấn đề nữa. Với khả năng này, anh có thể dễ dàng tiến tới mục tiêu của mình." Ivan nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, ra vẻ thông hiểu cho những chuyện mà anh từng trải qua.

"Nếu như mày nói, thì chỉ cần mày giết tên khốn hại người yêu mày, thế là xong. Cần gì bày vẽ nhiều trò."

"Tôi đã muốn thực hiện giấc mơ này lâu lắm rồi. Chuyện Yao Yao trở thành người thực vật đã khiến cho mong muốn của tôi càng mạnh mẽ hơn. Tôi muốn đến ngày anh ấy tỉnh dậy, anh ấy có thể sống trong một thế giới thật tươi đẹp, thật bình yên, chẳng còn gì phải lo lắng. Có thể bây giờ anh nghĩ những việc làm của tôi là điên rồ. Nhưng rồi anh sẽ thấy, kế hoạch đó có thể thực hiện. Cũng như Kiku, Arthur, ban đầu họ cũng như anh, nhưng sau đó chúng tôi đều là đồng chí. Hãy tin tôi."

Như bị những lí lẽ của Ivan thuyết phục và mong muốn báo thù đang sôi sục trong tim, Andrew gật đầu. "Tao sẽ tin mày một lần."

Ivan mỉm cười, "Nào, hãy đi tiếp."

Ivan cùng Andrew đi qua nhiều căn phòng khác, cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt. Cũng những con người mặc áo khoác trắng, đi tới đi lui trong căn phòng nhỏ mà thôi. Những ống nghiệm được xếp đặt ngay ngắn, và đánh mã số riêng. Còn có những con người ngồi bất động một chỗ, trở thành vật thí nghiệm cho một công trình điên rồ. Anh phải chịu đựng cảnh này đến bao giờ đây.

"Lúc nãy, tôi có nói mình sẽ đến gặp một người đặc biệt." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn anh. "Người đó là Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nguồn gen mà anh nhận được, đa phần là của anh ấy."

"Điều đó quan trọng sao?" Andrew lơ đãng trả lời.

Ivan mở cửa họ cùng nhau bước vào. Căn phòng khá rộng, được ngăn cánh thành hai phòng nữa bằng một tấm kính. Người mà họ gặp ở phía bên kia tấm kính đó.

"Chào," cậu tóc vàng lên tiếng.

Andrew đến gần hơn một chút. Người tên Gilbert đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế tựa, người ngã ra sau. Đầu chụp một thứ mũ bằng kim loại, với những sợi dây dài được nối trên trần. Những lọn tóc màu bạc dài đến nổi lộ ra khỏi nón. Tay chân người đó đều bị xích lại vào ghế. Da bị tái xanh lại như lâu rồi không bước ra ngoài nắng vậy.

"Hắn ta bị sao vậy?"

"Chỉ là mệt mỏi quá thôi." Ivan cười buồn. Ánh mắt dường như có chút hoài niệm. Cái biểu hiện này rất hiếm thấy ở cậu ta. "Thật ra lúc trước chúng tôi cũng từng bị đối đãi như thế này. Thật đấy. Anh có tin một đứa trẻ trong hơn mười năm không được tiếp với thế giới bên ngoài, cũng không biết gì đến họ hàng thân thích. Suốt ngày phải tập luyện với cường độ khắc nghiệt không. Còn khổ hơn như thế này nữa."

"Chúng tôi?"

"Phải, Gilbert, Arthur, Kiku và tôi đều phải sống như thế từ nhỏ. Ngoài ra còn vài người nữa, nhưng họ chưa hiểu được sự đúng đắn trong kế hoạch của tôi. Nhưng một ngày nào đó họ sẽ vể đây, cầu xin tôi thu nhận họ." Andrew nheo mắt nhìn cái luồng khí đáng sợ toả ra từ người Ivan. Rốt cuộc cậu ta là người như thế nào? Bề ngoài thì luôn mỉm cười nhưng bên trong chẳng ai có thể hiểu được.

"Gì m-mà ồn ào vậy?" Người bên kia tấm kính hỏi. Đôi mắt từ từ mở ra, một màu đỏ tuy mờ nhạt nhưng ẩn chứa sự căm ghét hướng về phía cậu mắt tím. "Ivan, ngươi lại lải nhải cái kế hoạch khốn kiếp đó hả? Chết tiệt, phá hoại giấc ngủ tuyệt vời của ta."

"Xin lỗi, da." Cậu tóc vàng nhỏ nhẹ nói như mấy đứa trẻ biết mình đã sai phạm.

"Khi nào ngươi mới trả cây thập giá lại cho ta?" Người tên Gilbert nở nụ cười đáng ghét. Tên này với Ivan tên nào đáng ghét hơn đây.

"Khi nào anh chịu nhập bọn với bọn tôi, da." Ivan trả lời.

"Ta xin đấy, ngươi cứ từ từ mà mơ đi."

"Nếu chúng tôi thuyết phục được Ludwig gia nhập, anh cũng sẽ gia nhập đúng không?"

"Nó không đời nào đi theo ngươi đâu. Nó tuy không tuyệt vời như ta, nhưng nó là một đứa có đầu óc. Còn ngươi, có phải đầu óc ngươi mơ mộng quá nhiều rồi không hả? Ngươi nên đi kiểm tra lại não đi." Gilbert lại cười khinh khỉnh.

"Anh hãy suy nghĩ kĩ đi, trước khi tôi dùng biện pháp mạnh với anh. Anh sẽ không có được sống nhàn như bây giờ đâu. Anh sẽ phải hối hận khi đã khăng khăng từ chối tôi."

"Chao ôi, ta sợ quá. Kesesese" Cậu tóc bạc cười kiêu ngạo, như có phần thách thức Ivan.

Ivan nheo mắt, quay đi và bước ra khỏi phòng. Andrew cũng đi theo. Trước khi đi vẫn hướng mắt về phía anh tóc bạc. Đôi mắt đỏ chất đầy căm ghét được thay bằng chút gì đó buồn bã. Vẻ kiêu ngạo lúc nãy dường như cũng đã biến mất. Con người này thật ra đang suy nghĩ điều gì. Cây thập giá mà lúc nãy Ivan nói quan trong với hắn đến thế sao?

Những con người ở đây càng trở nên thú vị với anh hơn. Mỗi người đều đang chất chứa một bí mật. Cuộc sống nhàm chán ngày nào đột ngột thay đổi chỉ sau một đêm. Thật không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Mỗi ngày sau này chắc sẽ đều thú vị đây.

Vâng, là như thế đó, chúc các bạn có một buổi tối vui, và đừng để một nhỏ mún về hưu như mình làm cản trở. Biết đâu mình thấy mình sắp về hưu, mình sẽ tung ra hết hàng mình mình đang ém thì sao =)) các bạn phải vui chứ hen =))


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Bây giờ chúng ta bàn đến chuyện tập luyện cho anh. Thật ra muốn tập luyện thuần thục không phải chuyện dễ dàng. Anh muốn ai luyện tập cùng với anh." Ivan hỏi Andrew.

"Có thể chọn sao?"

"Hiện giờ thì trong viện chỉ có tôi, Arthur và Kiku." Ivan đưa ngón tay ra đếm từng người. "Anh thích ai?" Cậu mỉm cười với anh tóc đỏ.

Nếu loại trừ ra thì chỉ còn mình tên Arthur đó thôi. Tuy hắn có phần giống Will nhưng vẫn đỡ hơn những tên còn lại. Anh sáng giờ đã đi theo Ivan còn chịu không nổi. Anh để anh gặp mặt hắn hằng ngày chắc chán chết mất. Ivan còn có một đứa em gái suốt ngày cứ thích cằm dao kề cổ người khác. Nếu chẳng may cô ta biết điểm yếu của anh thì chẳng phải cái mạng này cũng không giữ được sao. Còn tên Kiku kia, nhìn là anh biết, cậu ta chỉ chờ thời mà chém anh vài nhát cho hả giận. Nên sự lựa chọn cuối cùng chỉ còn mình tên Arthur. Năng lực của hắn là gì vậy? Thật tình anh cũng chẳng bận tâm.

"Tao chọn Arthur Kirkland." Anh nói, không quên kèm theo nụ cười khinh khỉnh.

"Cái gì?" Arthur hét lớn. Anh không thể tin nổi chuyện này, bắt anh đi huấn luyện tên tóc đỏ đáng ghét đang đứng trước mặt kia sao. "Cậu có lầm không vậy? Tôi còn bao nhiêu công việc phải làm mà-"

"Chuyện đó cứ giao cho những người khác làm là được." Ivan ngắt lời. "Còn nhiệm vụ mới của cậu là huấn luyện anh ấy."

"Gì? Cậu chưa đọc hồ sơ đúng ko? Đây tôi đọc cho cậu nghe, Andrew Scott, hai mươi sáu tuổi. Nghề nghiệp, pháp y. Ngay cả cái nghề cũng kì quái hơn người ta." Arthur ngưng lại, khịt mũi. "Hạt nhân có chứa 90% gen đột biến của Gilbert Beilschmidt." Arthur đẩy đẩy gọng kính. "Nên người phù hợp nhất trong đợt huấn luyện này là cái tên tóc bạc kia. Tôi nói có đ úng không?"

"Nhưng mà, anh từng dạy trong viện ngày trước mà. Anh dạy thì sẽ tốt hơn." Ivan xuống giọng làm Arthur rùng mình một chút. "Anh dạy Alfred đấy, cậu ấy rất giỏi."

"Đừng nhắc đến Alfred trước mặt tôi." Arthur đỏ mặt lên.

"Xem kìa, mới nhắc tới tên bạn trai thôi đã đỏ mặt rồi thì còn làm ăn gì được chứ, Artie." Một cô gái nhỏ xíu ngồi trên vai Arthur cười cười. Những ngón tay thanh mảnh của cô chạm vào má của cậu. "Lâu rồi không gặp nhớ à?"

"Orchid, cô nín cho tôi." Cậu mắt xanh nghiến răng kèn kẹt.

"Nói trúng tim đen kìa." Cô gái áo xanh kế bên đập tay với Orchid.

"Khá lắm, Iris. Nói hay lắm." Hai cô tiếp tục diễn trò lâu ngày gặp mặt, ôm lấy nhau, hôn nhau thắm thiết.

"Thôi, thôi." Một cô tiên áo vàng xen ngang, cản trở màn hôn môi giả vờ của hai cô bạn. "Arthur đang bực mình."

"Daisy, mất hứng ghê nghe." Orchid ra vẻ hờn dỗi.

"Nín hết, nín hết." Arthur bực mình hét lớn.

"Arthur, anh có sao không Arthur? Arthur…" Ivan gọi tên anh tóc vàng đứng trước mặt mình. "Anh lại thấy ảo giác phải không?"

"Không, là thật, đây là Iris, Orchid và Daisy." Arthur chỉ trỏ trong không khí.

"Mặt mày sáng sủa không ngờ là bị bệnh này à?" Andrew châm chọc.

"Ngươi mới bệnh đó, đồ tóc đỏ đánh chết." Anh tóc vàng hét lớn. Đằng sau lưng Arthur bắt đầu xuất hiện những dây gai tua tủa. Những bông hoa hồng nho nhỏ bắt đầu mọc lên dọc theo những đoạn dây gai. Một mùi hương dịu nhẹ thoang thoảng vương trong không khí. Anh đang muốn thử nghiệm chiêu thức mới của mình.

"Cái gì đây? Hoa hồng hả? Ngươi chỉ có thể làm thế thôi hả? Đồ ẻo lả." Tên tóc đỏ tiếp tục cười anh. Ngươi sẽ không sống qua hôm nay được đâu, đến chừng đó đến cười cũng chẳng được. Ngươi sẽ mãi sống như điên như dại trong kí ức đau khổ của ngươi.

"Thôi, được rồi." Cậu choàng khăn mỉm cười, kéo Arthur ra khỏi suy nghĩ riêng. Bỗng dưng dây gai của Arthur đông cứng lại trong một lớp băng mỏng. Muốn thoát khỏi lớp băng đó không phải khó, nhưng Arthur hiểu cậu ta muốn anh dừng tay lại nên không cãi lại. "Đây là lệnh của cấp trên, anh không được cãi lời nghe chưa? Anh phải huấn luyện Andrew, không được cãi lại."

"Vâng." Arthur buộc mình phải nói chữ đó.

"Ta không cần đồ ẻo lả, tâm thần dạy." Andrew kiêu ngạo nhìn cậu tóc vàng nhỏ con hơn. Tay của Arthur đang bắt đầu nắm chặt thành nắm. Không chơi được siêu năng thì cứ chơi tay vậy.

"Đi chết đi." Anh tóc vàng lao về phía trước, nhằm ngay bụng Andrew. Đột nhiên bàn tay anh bị một bàn tay khác to hơn nhắm chặt lại.

"Còn non quá." Giọng anh tóc đỏ ồm ồm vang lên. "Thế mới là đánh này." Tay Andrew nhanh chóng đấm thẳng vào mắt bên trái của Arthur. Nhưng nó chưa trúng thì đã bị đứng yên trong không khí. Nhìn kĩ lại thì tay của anh tóc đỏ đang được bao bọc bởi một lớp băng dầy. Chân hai người chẳng thể động đậy được vì một lớp nước đá đang bọc lấy chân.

"Hai người phiền quá, da." Giọng Ivan đanh lại. "Cả hai đều không đúng. Chính anh đòi Arthur dạy, nhưng sao giờ lại từ chối. Chúng ta đều là đồng chí, và cấm sử dụng những từ ngữ xúc phạm đồng chí, da. Còn Arthur, anh cần phải làm dịu tính nóng nảy của mình lại. Lúc nãy, anh cãi lệnh tôi cũng là anh không đúng. Và từ ngày mai, hai người phải bắt đầu tập luyện cho tôi. Chị Katyusha bảo phòng 2-B còn trống, hai người có thể lên đó tập, da. Tôi đi đây."

"Tôi không có đồng chí gì với hắn hết." Arthur hét lớn nhưng Ivan làm ngơ cậu đi.

"Đồ con gái. Đánh nhau cũng không xong." Andrew khiêu khích.

"Mặc ta." Anh tóc vàng bĩu môi. Những cái dây gai của Arthur xuất hiện quấn quanh lớp nước đá, siết chặt nó. Và chúng vỡ vụn ra làm từng mảnh. "Đấy, giờ ta thoát được rồi. Còn ngươi thì cứ từ từ đứng đó cho đến hết ngày đi." Anh cười to và bước ra khỏi phòng họp. Trước khi đi khỏi, anh quay đầu lại và bảo Andrew. "Sáng mai, bảy giờ tại phòng 2-B. Ngươi không đến là tuỳ ngươi, nhưng ta cảnh báo cho ngươi biết, Ivan mà giận lên thì không phải chuyện đùa đâu."

Arthur đi rồi, chỉ còn mình Andrew ở lại trong căn phòng đó một mình, cố gắng thoát khỏi lớp nước đá và băng dầy đang bọc lấy tay chân. Nếu biến thành khói thì phần tay và chân đều còn lại trong nước đá, nên anh đành đứng như tượng ở đấy. Lúc nãy anh thấy môi Arthur nhếch lên, không rõ đó là nụ cười hay là sự khinh bỉ đối với anh nữa. Nó khiến lòng anh nao nao, có cái gì đó rất quen thuộc hiện lên trong tâm trí. Ngày trước, người đó cũng hay cười như thế với anh.

"Em làm gì mà trông mệt mỏi vậy, Ivan? Em không khoẻ sao?" cô gái tóc vàng cắt ngắn vỗ vào vai cậu em mình. "Hay chị rót cho em li trà."

"Dạ, cảm ơn." Ivan rời mắt khỏi đống tài liệu đang chất đống. Cậu xoa xoa mắt một chút rồi ngồi ngã lưng ra sau. "Thật ra cũng chẳng mệt gì đâu ạ. Em rất vui đấy chị hai." Cậu lấy hai tay xoa xoa lấy thái dương. "Andrew là đánh dấu bước ngoặt của chúng ta. Chúng ta đang tiến đến một đỉnh cao mới, và ngày chinh phục thế giới này sẽ không còn xa nữa đâu."

"Ừ, thấy em vui, chị cũng vui lắm em trai. Nhưng em phải lo lắng cho sức khoẻ của mình nữa, biết không?" Katyusha đặt tách trà nóng trên bàn, rồi đến ngồi ở cái sofa cạnh đấy. "Dạo này, chị thấy em ốm đi rồi đó."

"Thật sao chị?" Ivan cười. "Nhưng chuyện đó không quan trọng đâu, da. Chị biết còn chuyện gì làm em vui nữa không?" Cô chị lắc đầu để cậu em có thể nói tiếp. "Em sắp gặp lại Yao Yao rồi, da. Lúc trước, em không đón anh ấy về đây là vì chúng ta chưa ổn định được chỗ ở. Nhưng bây giờ thì điều kiện chúng ta đã tốt hơn rồi. Em sẽ đón anh ấy về đây, nếu chiến tranh nổ ra cũng không thể ảnh hưởng đến anh ấy được."

"Yao Yao là cậu người thực vật đó à?" Katyusha hỏi.

"Dạ, nhưng anh ấy sẽ mau chóng hồi phục thôi. Khi nào em nắm được thế giới này, em sẽ mời tất cả những bác sĩ giỏi nhất về đây, nhất định họ sẽ chữa được cho anh ấy. Đúng không chị hai?" Ivan hỏi, đôi mắt ánh lên sự hi vọng kì lạ. Katyusha gật đầu mỉm cười.

"Ừ, chị tin chắc em sẽ làm được thôi. Thôi, chị ra ngoài để-" Cô chị định đứng lên nhưng Ivan ngăn lại.

"Khoan đã, em còn chuyện muốn bàn."

"L-là chuyện gì?" Cô gái tóc vàng ấp úng. Những chuyện cậu em nói ra đều đáng sợ cả, lần này cô không biết đó sẽ là chuyện gì.

"Em muốn ngày đầu tiên chúng ta ra quân, phải có mặt của Gilbert." Ivan nói.

"Gilbert? Cậu ta đồng ý sao? Em đã thuyết phục được cậu ấy rồi à?" Đôi mắt xanh để lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Chưa, nhưng em đang nắm trong tay một bản kế hoạch mới, có khả năng điều khiển được trí óc của người khác. Nếu cái máy này thành công thì chẳng mấy chốc nữa anh ta sẽ về phe ta thôi."

"Em cần cậu ta đến thế sao?"

"Phải, anh ta xem như là một con bài chủ chốt cạnh Arthur và Kiku. Chỉ cần có anh ta, chúng ta có thể thu nạp thêm nhiều người nữa. Tên Ludwig là đầu não của bên kia. Nếu dùng anh hắn làm mồi, nhất định hắn sẽ phải tuân theo lệnh chúng ta. Còn những người kia, khi thấy hắn như thế cũng-"

"Chuyện n-này em có thể bàn bạc với Natalia hay Toris, Eduard, Arthur, Kiku. Nhưng… xin lỗi e-em, chị… chị còn nhiều việc phải làm lắm." Katyusha đứng lên, hướng ra cửa.

"Thôi vậy. Chị cứ đi làm việc của mình đi." Ivan không nói gì cả, và lại đọc mấy bản kế hoạch đang nằm ngổn ngang trên bàn.

Katyusha run rẩy đứng ngoài cửa phòng. Hình như mọi chuyện càng lúc càng tệ thì phải. Lúc trước cô còn nghĩ mọi chuyện Ivan làm đúng như cậu nói là sẽ đem lại hạnh phúc cho nhiều người. Cô cũng tin và theo cậu em dù bất kì giá nào. Nhưng bây giờ, biết kế hoạch ấy hi sinh rất nhiều người, cô cảm thấy rất sợ. Liệu có một ngày nào đó, cậu cũng sẽ hi sinh người chị này không? Nhưng nếu có ngày đó, cô cũng sẽ rất sẵn lòng, vì cô xem như nợ cậu một mạng còn gì.

Lặng lẽ thở dài, cô bước đến phòng làm việc của mình. Cô cầm cây cuốc lên và mỉm cười khi thấy ai nấy đều làm việc chăm chỉ cả. Nhìn những luống rau xanh mơn mởm, lòng cô cảm thấy bình tĩnh lại rất nhiều. Đằng xa kia là những luống cà chín đỏ, xa xa đó là một ruộng lúa mì chín vàng. Căn phòng dưới tầng hầm này là do Ivan ra lệnh xây dựng và giao cho cô cùng Natalia toàn quyền quản lí. Đây dần trở thành nơi mà cô trút bầu tâm sự mỗi khi có chuyện buồn phiền gì đó.

"Mọi người cố gắng làm việc nhé." Katyusha nói thật to để mọi người ai cũng nghe thấy. Nhiều người mỉm cười nhìn lại cô. Thật ấm áp. Nói xong, cô vác bó cỏ khô trên vai và đi đến chuồng bò gần đó. Một ngày làm việc vất vả lại bắt đầu.

"Này, còn giận sao, Artie? Ngoan, ăn kẹo không nè, ngoan ngoan." Cô tiên áo trắng bay qua bay lại trước mặt Arthur mấy lần, nhảm mãi một câu như thế mấy lần nữa. Anh mắt xanh làm như không thấy, cứ tiếp tục chúi mũi vào cuốn sách. "Ghét, không thèm dỗ nữa."

"Ngồi xuống đi, Orchid." Daisy cũng mệt mỏi với trò trẻ con đó, bay đến, ấn vai cô bạn để cô ngồi yên một chỗ.

"Chắc Daisy về Arthur vui lắm hả?" Iris ngồi dựa lưng vào tách trà. "Có người trị Orchid."

"Iris thấy không, hai người đó hè nhau ăn hiếp tôi kìa." Orchid bù lu bù loa ôm lấy cô áo xanh làm cô nhảy dựng lên. "Chỉ mình Iris thương tôi thôi hà." Iris thở dài, lấy tay vỗ vỗ vào vai cô bạn. "Daisy, mình luôn quan tâm đến bạn mà, sao bạn lại làm thế với mình?" Cô tiến đến cô bạn áo vàng. "Bạn có thấy nhức đầu, đau bụng gì không? Nếu có thì phải về nhà dưỡng thương thêm mấy tháng nữa nghe, khoan đi theo Artie sớm quá. Đã có Iris và mình lo rồi." Môi cô cười nhưng mặt thì lại lộ ra nét gian tà.

Daisy quàng hai tay qua người, run rẩy. "Xưng hô cho đàng hoàng, ớn lạnh quá đi."

"Ồn ào quá." Arthur bây giờ mới lên tiếng. "Sao tôi đọc sách được?"

"Cậu đâu có đọc sách, cậu đang nhớ Alfie." Orchid chớp được thời cơ quay qua cười.

"Tôi không nhớ cậu ta. Tôi còn nhiều chuyện phải lắm." Anh thở dài, đầu bắt đầu nhức rồi đây. Lúc chiều, anh phải nhanh chóng xử lí công việc còn lại của mình trước khi giao cho người khác. Mệt mỏi cũng là chuyện không thể tránh khỏi. Có lẽ ngủ một giấc sẽ tót hơn. Arthur bỏ cuốn sách xuống và nằm dài ra giường. Hai tay bắt đầu xoa xoa lấy thái dương và nhắm mắt lại.

"Artie, nhớ tôi không?" Arthur nghe có tiếng nói quen thuộc, là ai đấy. Anh mở mắt ra, nhưng anh chẳng thấy gì ngoài một đôi môi đang mỉm cười với mình. Sao nụ cười này quen quá vậy.

"Arthur, Arthur." Người đó lại tiếp tục. Anh thấy một đôi mắt xanh dương, đang vui vẻ nhìn mình.

Phải rồi, là người đó.

"A-Alfred." Sao cậu lại ở đây, anh đã về nhà rồi sao. Chưa mà, anh chưa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mà.

"Arthur, tôi nhớ cậu lắm, Arthur." Lâu rồi anh chưa những lời bùi tai này. Anh cảm thấy má mình nóng ran, ngứa ngáy như có kiến bò. Tim cũng bắt đầu đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

"Ừ, tôi cũng nhớ cậu." Anh thì thầm, "Nhớ cậu lắm."

"Tôi yêu anh nhiều lắm." Cái giọng ngọt ngào lại tiếp tục vang lên.

"T-tôi cũng yêu cậu."

"Dậy đi, gần bảy giờ sáng rồi đó, Arthur ơi." Có tiếng gọi của một cô gái. Còn Alfred đâu rồi, tên ngốc đó đi đâu mất rồi. Tôi còn chưa nói gì với cậu hết mà. "Cậu có hẹn với Andrew đó, nhớ không?"

Andrew, Andrew nào… À…

Anh ngồi bật dậy, nhìn vào cái đồng hồ trên đầu giường. "Gần bảy giờ rồi sao?" Arthur nhanh chóng rửa mặt, thay đồ, rồi chạy nhanh đến phòng 2-B.

"Sao các cô không kêu tôi sớm hơn?" Anh tóc vàng cằn nhằn.

"Có kêu, mà tại có người cứ kêu Alfred, Alfred hoài, không chịu dậy." Giọng Orchid không to cũng không nhỏ, khiến anh đỏ mặt.

"Thôi đi." Arthur nạt lại. "Không có, không có."

"Ai cũng nghe thấy hết đó, Arthur à." Iris bay sát bên tai anh.

"Lần này không bênh vực Arthur được." Daisy dịu dàng nói.

"Tôi tới rồi." Arthur tông cửa phòng bước vào thở hổn hển. "Xin lỗi, tôi tới trễ."

Andrew đứng tựa vào góc tường nhìn xa xăm nơi đâu đó. Bên ngoài cửa là gió tuyết rất lớn. "Mới đi cầu thang có vài bước đã thở dốc như thế rồi à?" Môi hắn ta lại nở nụ cười khinh khỉnh đáng ghét. "Ẻo lả."

"N-n-nín đi." Arthur dựa vào tường, cố gắng điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở. "Chúng ta bắt đầu bài học đi. Bài học chúng ta hôm nay là giao tiếp thông qua sợi dây này." Từ trong tay anh xuất hiện một sợi chỉ màu xanh lá mỏng mảnh, nối liền hai người với nhau. "Việc đầu tiên là…"

Suốt khoảng thời gian nhìn anh tóc đỏ thực tập, Arthur nhận thấy, Andrew như có khả năng thiên bẩm vậy. Hắn có thể dễ dàng điều khiển khả năng của mình mà không cần có sự trợ giúp nào. Bài học nhẹ nhàng trôi qua chỉ trong vòng một tiếng đồng hồ. Nói là nhẹ nhàng, nhưng cũng chỉ ở mức độ nào đó thôi. Ví dụ như chưa tính chuyện hai người cãi nhau, mắng chửi nhau và còn cả đánh nhau nữa.

"Bài học hôm nay đến đây kết thúc." Arthur nói, ngồi xuống cái ghế gần đó mà nghỉ ngơi.

"Chỉ nhiêu đây thôi sao?" Andrew hỏi. "Vậy cũng gọi là dạy hả?"

"Não của chúng ta không phải bộ máy, cũng cần thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Hơn nữa anh mới học, nên tập từ từ thôi." Anh giải thích. "Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ học tới điều khiển đồ vật."

"Hãy dạy bài nào đó cao hơn đi." Anh tóc đỏ nói với giọng ra lệnh.

"Anh Andrew này, tôi tự hỏi anh là thầy hay tôi là thầy." Arthur ngẩng đầu lên, mỉm cười. Một cú đánh nhắm vào mắt phải của Arthur nhưng anh nhanh chóng tránh kịp. "Muốn gì hả?"

"Đừng có cười kiểu đó với tao." Anh tóc đỏ hét lớn.

"Này, đây là quyền tự do của mỗi người mà." Đây là câu nói quen thuộc của tên ngóc Alfred kia, nhưng xem ra hôm nay tới lượt anh sử dụng nó rồi. "Đừng có mà vô lí như vậy."

"Đánh với tao một trận đi, tao đang ngứa ngáy chân tay." Andrew thách thức. Anh tóc vàng cũng đang lúc ngứa ngáy chân tay, muốn dằn mặt hắn ta một trận cho chừa thói hống hách.

"Cũng đúng lúc ta đang kiếm người thử chiêu mới của ta đây." Arthur đáp lại cũng không kém phần thách thức.

"Nào, bắt đầu đi." Anh tóc đỏ ra hiệu.

Andrew lao nhanh tới , rồi thoắt một cái xuất hiện ở sau lưng Arthur. Hắn định đấm vào lưng anh, nhưng bị những sợi dây gai bện vào nhau thật chặt làm lá chắn. Anh tóc đỏ lại biến mất, và xuất hiện đột ngột đấm mạnh vào người anh. Nhưng lần này anh tóc vàng không đoán kịp và ăn một đấm vào vùng bụng.

Nhưng Arthur vẫn chưa thật sự ra tay. Anh chỉ chùi máu trên mép miệng và mỉm cười nhìn Andrew. Mọi chuyện mới đang thực sự bắt đầu. Mùi hương hoa hồng vừa thoang thoảng trong không khí nay lại nồng nặc hơn. Những dây gai to tướng xuất hiện sau lưng Arthur. Chúng bện lại vào nhau và tạo thành một quả cầu.

"Ngươi đang ở trong thế giới nội tâm chính mình." Arthur nói. "Kết cục của ngươi sẽ bị dằn vặt lương tâm mà chết." Nói xong, anh tóc vàng biến mất để mình anh tóc đỏ trong quả cầu dây.

"Làm thế có quá đáng lắm không, Arthur?" Daisy hỏi.

"Hắn thách tôi trước, hắn đáng tội." Arthur bĩu môi.

"Artie đã lớn, không cần Daisy quan tâm nữa." Orchid nói xen vào. "Con người ta bây giờ chỉ biết tới Alfie, chỉ muốn gặp Alfie."

"Alfred, tôi yêu cậu ~" Iris nói nhựa nhựa làm anh nổi da gà.

Anh không để ý mấy cô tiên ồn ào đó, cũng chẳng muốn cãi lại. Thật sự, họ nói đúng. Anh vẫn nhớ Alfred, nhớ rất nhiều. Anh nhớ mái tóc vàng mềm mượt, đôi mắt xanh dương, giọng nói ngọt ngào cùng hơi thở thơm mùi cà phê. Arthur thở dài, bỗng dưng anh muốn có một tách cà phê nóng ở đây.

Alfred, bây giờ cậu đang làm gì…

Nhưng bây giờ cần phải quẳng mọi chuyện qua một bên trước. Anh cần phải chuyên tâm vào chiêu thức lần này. Arthur nhắm đôi mắt xanh lại, hoà vào kí ức của Andrew.

Xung quanh Andrew bây giờ chỉ là một màu đen vô tận. Anh đã thử nhiều cách nhưng chẳng thể nào thoát được nó. Rồi bỗng dưng một ánh sáng xuất hiện, anh không suy nghĩ mà chạy đến. Những tưởng anh sẽ thoát được cơn ác mộng này, nhưng sự việc đang bắt đầu tồi tệ hơn nhiều lắm.

Anh thoát ra khỏi màn đêm đen tối mà đứng ở một con phố vắng. Cái màu xám ảm đạm trái ngược với vẻ đẹp của những bông tuyết đang rơi xuống. Ánh sáng vàng vàng của ngọn đèn đường như đang hoà cùng những chiếc đèn đủ màu quấn quanh chữ 'Merry Christmas'. Anh còn đang bận nhớ xem đây là nơi nào, thì một người thanh niên tóc vàng đi ngang qua anh. Trên tay cậu ta còn ôm một món quà được bọc bằng giấy đủ màu. Andrew cứng người nhìn theo cậu ấy. Những bông tuyết đang vương trên mái tóc đỏ rơi xuống. Đây thật ra là đâu chứ, sao người đó lại ở đây? Có phải anh đang ở trên thiên đường hay gì đó không?

Andrew muốn chạy đến người đó, bảo người đó đừng đi con đường này nữa. Nhưng dường như có một tấm kính vô hình đang ngăn anh lại. Anh đập mạnh vào bức tường vô hình đó nhưng chẳng ăn thua gì cả. Anh hét lớn, "Đừng, quay lại đi."

Nhưng một tiếng đoàng thật lớn ngăn anh lại. Một viên đạn bắn vào chân người đó, làm người đó khuỵu xuống nền đất lạnh. Một viên nữa bắn ngay vào vai, máu bắn ra tung tóe. Những giọt máu đỏ cứ như những đoá hoa nở giữa một cánh rừng tuyết trắng. Cơ thể gầy ốm ngã xuống đường. Người đó cố đứng dậy, đi về phía trước, nhưng rồi bị một đám người xông tới đánh đập, chửi rủa.

"Khốn nạn, dừng lại đi." Andrew hét thật lớn. Anh đánh thật mạnh vào vào tấm kính đó, nhưng chẳng ăn thua gì. Anh dùng mọi cách nhưng chẳng thể nào ra cứu cậu tóc vàng. Tấm lưng cậu cong lại đỡ những cú đá của lũ người kia, che chở cho món quà nhỏ không bị sứt mẻ gì. Đánh một lát, đám người đó đi bỏ cậu lại. Cậu ta cố gắng lê người về phía trước, đến trước cửa một căn nhà nhỏ. Cậu dùng bàn tay đầy vết thương nắm chặt tay vịn, nâng người lên để nhấn chuông cửa. Một người nam tóc đó bước ra. Nét mặt của cậu thanh niên đó đầy bất ngờ. Cậu ấy nâng bạn mình lên. Miệng cậu mở ra muốn nói gì đó nhưng cậu tóc vàng đã nói trước rồi.

"G-giáng si-inh v-vui vẻ, Andrew." Bàn tay run rẩy đưa món quà nhỏ lên. Đôi mắt xanh lá đau đớn nhìn cậu tóc đỏ, nhưng môi lại để lộ chút ý cười. Cậu ấy nhắm mắt lại tựa như đang ngủ vậy.

"Will, Will…" Người thanh niên tên Andrew lay gọi bạn mình nhưng cậu ấy không còn hơi thở, và tim cũng chẳng còn đập nữa.

"Arthur, mày đang chơi trò gì với tao?" Andrew đứng đằng sau tấm kính giờ đây đã khuỵu xuống. Anh đang thấy lại một phần quá khứ mà chính bản thân không còn muốn quên đi. Môi anh nở nụ cười chua xót, đôi mắt xanh thôi nhìn vào cảnh trước mặt mà chuyển sang nhìn vào màn đêm sâu thẳm. Tại sao anh lại phải nhìn vào nó trong khi cái cảnh đó, cái cảm giác đau đớn không biết từ đâu, cái lạnh lẽo mà cơ thể Will mang lại đã và đang hành hạ anh hằng đêm.

Nhưng cái màu đen đó cũng chẳng để cho anh yên. Anh có cảm giác như đôi mắt xanh lá đau đớn đó đang nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. Nó giống như hàng vạn con dao đâm vào cơ thể. Đôi mắt đó dường như thật hơn, nó đang tiến đến gần anh. Không, không phải chỉ mỗi đôi mắt mà là một con người. Cái cơ thể xiêu vẹo, quần áo đầy máu càng lúc càng gần. Làn da tái làm nổi bật lên vết máu đã khô từ lâu. Máu tóc vàng cũng bê bết máu cùng với những bông tuyết còn vương trên đó.

"Will…" Andrew đứng lên, đưa tay muốn chạm tới người đó. Bàn tay to lớn chạm vào làn da lạnh lẽo của cậu bạn mình. Thật sao, đây là thật sao.

"Andrew… Anh còn nhớ tôi không?" Cậu tóc vàng hỏi anh. Anh không vội trả lời mà nhắm nhìn bạn mình kĩ hơn. Con người này ngoại trừ máu và vết thương trên cơ thể ra thì mọi thứ đều không thay đổi; vẫn mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt xanh lá sáng, miệng cười đểu giả đó.

"Này, tôi đang hỏi anh đó? Sao không trả lời?" Cậu bạn nhắc nhở anh.

"Nhớ, tôi nhớ cậu lắm." Giọng Andrew vỡ ra, tay anh siết chặt lấy cơ thể cậu. Từ ngày cậu chết, anh mơ rất nhiều giấc mơ, thấy cậu về bên anh, thấy cậu mắng chửi, nói móc anh như ngày xưa. Nhưng rồi khi anh muốn chạm tới cậu thì tất cả đột nhiên biến mất, và anh tỉnh dậy. Nhưng bây giờ khác rồi, anh đang ôm một con người thật, một Will thật.

"Hãy đi theo tôi có được không?" Will hỏi, tựa đầu lên vai anh.

"Thật sao, có thể sao?"

"Phải, cầm lấy." Người đó đẩy anh ra, mỉm cười. Bàn tay đầy vết sẹo đưa cho anh một cây dao găm.

Có phải là Will thật sự xuất hiện và về với Andrew hay không? Andrew sẽ dùng con dao đó để kết liễu mình để được đi cùng với cậu bạn? Hay anh sẽ nhận ra trước khi 'trò chơi' của Arthur đang trở nên quá lố?

Còn kế hoạch mà Ivan nhắc tới là gì? Liệu nó có thể khống chế được Gilbert, và làm anh tóc bạc hoàn toàn trở thành người bên phe Ivan hay không?

Vâng, hết rùi đó, =]]] có người bảo mình rằng truyện càng lúc càng shoujo, nên mình tranh thủ cho nó shounen đây. Cảm ơn đã ủng hộ, hum nọ mình post chapter 23, ko phải mình giận dỗi gì ai cả đâu. Mình ko có giận =]]]] vậy nhá, mình rốt cuộc qua một năm trời cũng chỉ là 1 au tự kỉ mà thôi. Anyway, mừng VKS dc 1 năm và lên dc chap 24 nào, trong máy mình đã là chap 25 rồi =]]]]


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Paring: ScotBrit, Franada, USuk (1 tí ti =]] )

"Hãy đi theo tôi có được không?" Will hỏi, tựa đầu lên vai anh tóc đỏ.

"Thật sao, có thể sao?"

"Phải, cầm lấy." Người đó đẩy anh ra, mỉm cười. Bàn tay đầy vết sẹo đưa cho anh một cây dao găm.

"Thật ra mày là ai?" Andrew hỏi. "Sao mày lại đóng giả Will lừa tao?" Anh nắm tay lại thành nắm đấm, tung thật mạnh về phía trước. Cảm xúc đang dâng trào trong tim như không thể kìm nén được nữa. Anh không thích những người lấy cảm xúc, kí ức của anh ra để đùa giỡn, đặc biệt là những gì có liên quan đến Will. Nhưng bàn tay hắn ta nhanh chóng ngăn anh lại.

"Là Will đây." Người đó trả lời. "Ngay cả người mình yêu mà cũng tấn công sao?"

"Không phải, mày là giả mạo. Vì Will sẽ không bao giờ muốn tao chết cả. Cậu ấy muốn tao sống, tao còn phải trả thù. Mày nghe chưa hả thằng giả mạo?" Trên mặt người đối diện để lộ vẻ lo lắng nhưng rồi nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại.

"Tôi không phải giả mạo, tôi là Will, là người anh hằng yêu mến đây. Sao anh nghĩ tôi không thể hiểu được nỗi đau mà anh đang chịu đựng chứ. Phải rời xa anh, tôi cũng rất đau khổ. Nhưng mà trả thù là gì chứ? Anh giết hết bọn chúng thì tôi có thể sống lại được sao? Chi bằng anh hãy đi với tôi, chúng ta có thể sống hạnh phúc bên nhau." Will hỏi.

"Đồ giả mạo, mày nghe cho rõ đây. Làm sao mà Will có thể an lòng khi những tên giết chết cậu ấy còn ở ngoài đó. Chúng đã cướp Will của tao đi, thì chúng phải trả giá. Tao muốn chúng sống không được, mà chết cũng không xong. Tao mong ngày đó đã lâu rồi. Bây giờ tao lại có cái năng lực đặc biệt này, thì ngày đó sẽ không còn xa nữa." Một tràng cười đau đớn vang lên trong không gian tĩnh mịch. Cái màu đen kịt đang bao quanh họ cũng giống như tâm trạng anh bây giờ. Đen tối, cô độc, lạnh lẽo…

"Thật ra người không hiểu chính là anh, Andrew. Anh sống mà cứ phải chịu đựng những đau khổ như thế thì chẳng có gì là hay ho. Nhưng cái chết sẽ giúp anh chấm dứt mọi chuyện, không còn đau đớn, không còn dằn vặt gì nữa cả. Sống không phải là tự do, đó chỉ giả tạo thôi. Chỉ có cái chết mới là tự do thật sự và vĩnh hằng, Andrew à." Hắn ta một lần nữa đưa con dao cho anh. Đôi mắt xanh lá sáng ấy nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, như thuyết phục anh hãy tin những lời hắn nói. "Đây, chỉ một nhát dao thôi, và mọi đau đớn sẽ qua nhanh. Anh sẽ tự do và chúng ta sẽ đi cùng nhau."

"Là thật sao? Chỉ một nhát thôi sao?" anh tóc đỏ nhận lấy con dao, và hắn ta gật đầu mỉm cười.

"Phải, cơn ác mộng đó sẽ chấm dứt và chúng ta sẽ ở cùng nhau. Mãi mãi." Hắn nhấn mạnh câu cuối. Anh cúi đầu nhìn con dao trong tay mình. Tay nắm chặt cán dao.

"Tôi sẽ đến bên cậu ngay đây, Will." Anh cầm con dao hướng về phía mình. Nhưng rồi thật nhanh, lại đâm về phía đối diện. "Nhưng chỉ với Will thật thôi. Còn ngươi thì đi chết đi." Nét mặt hắn ta để lộ sự đau đớn, nhưng lại máu lại không ứa ra. Cái lỗ mà con dao đâm vào dần dần rộng ra. Và hắn từ từ biến mất. Con dao đang trong tay anh cũng chẳng thấy đâu nữa.

Anh lau những giọt mồ hôi trên trán. Đây rốt cuộc là sao, anh tự hỏi. Nhưng rồi Will giả mạo lại xuất hiện sau lưng anh lần nữa. "Rồi mày sẽ thấy những gì tao nói là đúng." Hắn mỉm cười hay chỉ là một cái nhếch mép, hệt như Will ngày trước rồi biến mất.

Cái màu đen bao trùm đó đang dần dần biến mất, để lộ ra ánh sáng từ đèn neon chiếu vào. Người anh thấy đầu tiên đó là Arthur, cậu tóc vàng đang ngồi trên ghế sofa. Gương mặt vui vẻ như vừa xem được một màn kịch hay vậy.

"Sao? Cảm giác đau đến xé lòng như thế nào?" Arthur hỏi. "Cảm giác khi thấy người mình yêu chết trước mặt mình mà không giúp được gì có phải thú vị lắm không?"

Sự đau đớn hoà trộn với cơn tức giận làm anh không còn giữ được bình tĩnh nữa. Anh biến mất thành một làn khói đen và ngay lập tức xuất hiện trước mặt Arthur. "Là mày sao? Đi chết đi." Andrew tung một cú đấm như trời giáng vào mặt cậu tóc vàng. Nhưng cậu ta đã kịp sử dụng những dây gai chặn tay anh. Những cái gại nhọn đâm vào tay anh sâu đến nổi chảy máu.

"Bài tập đến đây kết thúc." Arthur đứng dậy khỏi ghế và đi đến cánh cửa. "Sáng mai cũng cứ bảy giờ ở đây. Anh đến hay không là chuyện của anh. Với lại, anh cũng đừng cố sức quá. Não anh tạm thời vẫn chưa thích ứng được với năng lực mới. Nếu quá sức, thì anh cẩn thận cái mạng anh đấy."

"Thế sao?" Vừa nói xong, máu từ khoé mắt, miệng và mũi Andrew bắt đầu chảy ra. Mắt anh bắt đầu hoa lên. Hình ảnh xung quanh mờ dần và lui về màn đêm đen kịt. Và sau đó, anh tóc đỏ mất dần ý thức và ngã xuống sàn.

"Nè, tránh ra coi." Cái giọng xấc xược vang lên trong hành lang lớp học. Những học sinh khác run sợ nhanh chóng né qua một bên. Một cậu tóc đỏ hiên ngang đi giữa đám đông. Nét mặt dữ dằn cùng với một thành tích 'khủng bố' trong trường học khiến ai nấy đều sợ cậu ta. "Này, đi không nhìn đường à." Cậu hét vào mặt cậu tóc vàng đụng vào mình.

"Xin lỗi." Cậu tóc vàng lầm bầm.

"Mày có biết mày vừa đụng vào ai không hả?" Cậu tóc đỏ lườm người thấp hơn mình. Ai nấy đều vội tránh ra vì sợ bị vạ lây.

"Không biết." Đôi mắt xanh ngước lên nhìn anh.

"Mày mới đến hả? Mày nhớ cho kĩ, tao tên là Andrew Scott."

"Chào, nếu không còn chuyện gì thì tôi đi."

"Này, mày đụng vào tao mà coi như không có chuyện gì hả?"

"Anh muốn gì?"

"Muốn gì?" Andrew cao giọng. "Muốn đấm thẳng vào cái mặt đáng ghét của mày một cái." Cậu siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm và vung thẳng vào mặt cậu tóc vàng. Nhưng nhanh chóng, cậu ta đã tránh được mà chẳng tốn chút sức lực nào, chỉ cần nghiêng nhẹ sang một bên.

"Anh thật vô lí." Cậu ta nói và đi tiếp.

Andrew đứng yên đó nhìn cậu ta đi. Rốt cuộc cậu ta là ai sao có tránh được đòn nhanh đến thế. Chưa có ai dám lên mặt với cậu như thế. Con người đó thật đặc biệt. "Này, cậu gì đó ơi, cậu tên là gì?"

"Sao tôi phải nói cho anh biết chứ?"

Andrew mỉm cười. Con người này thật thú vị đấy chứ.

Hai cậu thanh niên ngồi cùng nhau trên bãi cỏ ngoài công viên, cùng ngẩng đầu nhìn những tia nắng mặt trời từ từ tắt dần ở đằng xa. Andrew cùng người bạn mới của mình, Will chẳng ai nói gì, mà chỉ lặng lẽ thưởng thức cảnh đẹp cuối ngày.

"Giấc mơ của anh là gì Andrew?" Will đột nhiên hỏi.

"Chẳng có gì cả." Andrew quay qua đáp rồi lại nhìn lên bầu trời đỏ rực.

"Thật sao?" Cậu tóc vàng hỏi lại, "Anh để cuộc sống mình trôi qua vô ích thế à? Được sống đó là hạnh phúc rồi, chúng ta phải biết sống sao cho có ý nghĩa chứ?"

"Này, cậu giống ông già quá." Will nghe được câu đó chỉ mỉm cười rồi bắt đầu nói.

"Tôi có một ước mơ, nhưng chưa thực hiện được gì hết. Tôi muốn mình có thể kiếm ra tiền để mua cho bà một căn nhà mới. Tôi muốn bà không cần lo cho tôi nữa. Bà cũng già rồi. Nên từng ngày, tôi cố gắng vừa học vừa kiếm thật nhiều tiền để thực hiện ước mơ đó."

"Ừ," Andrew chăm chú nghe bạn mình nói.

"Còn anh? Không lẽ anh sống mà không có mục tiêu gì sao?" Đôi mắt xanh lá gặp xanh dương. "Hay là anh muốn gia nhập xã hội đen?" Will cười nhạo Andrew. "Tính ra cũng hợp với anh lắm."

"Nếu tôi mà là cầm đầu xã hội đen, thì tôi sẽ dẫn cậu theo. Giả sử tôi có bị bắt thì tôi cũng sẽ lôi cậu theo. Trong tù, tôi sẽ hành hạ cậu tới chết luôn."

"Thôi, tôi không thèm." Will đỏ mặt quay đi. Cậu ngã lưng xuống bãi cỏ xanh.

"Làm xã hội đen nhiều tiền lắm. Chẳng mấy chốc sẽ có tiền, cậu có thể mua cho bà một căn nhà mới." Anh tóc đỏ cũng ngã xuống, nằm cạnh bạn mình.

"Nhưng tôi bị bắt thì ai sẽ lo cho bà." Will quay qua cùng lúc với Andrew. Mặt hai người chỉ còn cách nhau vài phân. Cậu tóc vàng mặt lại đỏ lên một lần nữa. "Với lại lúc trước, tôi từng phạm sa ngã như thế. Suốt ngày tôi cứ dẫn đàn em đi gây sự, đánh nhau, trấn lột đến mức làm bà tôi tức giận đến phải vào viện." Cậu thở dài. Đôi mắt xanh hiện lên sự tiếc nuối. Từ lúc đó tôi tự nhắc nhở mình không được mắc sai lầm đó lần thứ hai."

"Thật ra tôi không muốn làm xã hội đen đâu. Hồi nhỏ, tôi thích làm bên pháp y nhất. Cảm giác khi mình có thể mổ xẻ người khác mà họ không phản kháng gì hết thật là thú vị." Môi anh nở nụ cười gian xảo khiến Will lạnh xương sống. "Nhưng ba mẹ tôi thì không thích như vậy, họ muốn tôi học buôn bán như họ. Nếu không thì họ sẽ không chu cấp tiền. Tôi đi làm thêm để kiếm tiền học thì họ lại tìm người phá đám. Như thế thì tôi chẳng thà không học gì hết, suốt ngày ăn bám họ có hơn không. Khiến họ tức chết thật là vui mà." Tiếng cười lớn có phần chua chát. Cứ nhìn thấy gương mặt tức giận mà không nói lên lời của hai ông bà già cổ hủ là anh cảm thấy rất vui.

"Anh thật biến thái, Andrew. Tôi chẳng hiểu lúc trước tại sao mình lại quen người như anh nữa." Will rùng mình khi tưởng tượng ra cảnh mình chết rồi mà còn bị người ta mổ xẻ. Gan ruột lộ cả ra ngoài. "Mà anh thích làm pháp y thật à?"

Andrew chẳng nói gì mà gật đầu.

"Nếu thế thì chúng ta cùng nhau thực hiện nó đi." Will đề nghị.

"Gì? Cậu cũng thích nghề đó à?" Andrew nói như không thể tin được.

"Không phải." Will lắc đầu. "Tôi sẽ cho anh vay tiền để học. Khi nào anh ra trường, tôi sẽ lấy lại cả vốn lẫn lời. Được không? Đến khi anh ra trường, tôi sẽ kiếm được không ít tiền đó. Hahahaha." Cậu cười thật to.

"Hahaha, tôi biết mà. Cậu nhát thế thì làm sao muốn làm pháp y được chứ."

"Này, thế anh có muốn kí hợp đồng không hả?" Will hỏi với giọng giận dữ.

Andrew bật dậy rồi ngồi lên người Will. "Được, tôi sẽ kí hợp đồng với cậu suốt đời luôn."

"Cái gì? Andrew, anh tránh ra coi." Tay Will cố đẩy anh tóc đỏ ra, nhưng bàn tay đó bị bàn tay to lớn hơn nắm lấy.

"Thật mà. Làm bạn trai tôi đi." Đôi mắt xanh lá mở to, ngạc nhiên. Lần đầu tiên trong nụ cười đó, cậu mới cảm thấy được chút ấm áp.

"Không thì sao?" Cậu tóc vàng bướng bỉnh trả lời.

"Tôi sẽ đánh cậu cho đến khi nào cậu đồng ý mới thôi."

"Tôi không sợ anh đâu, đánh thì đánh chứ. Sợ gì?" Giọng khiêu khích vang lên, kèm theo sao đó là một tiếng bốp. Will lấy tay kia xoa xoa má. "Anh đánh tôi thật à?"

"Thì cậu thách tôi mà. Tôi nói thật đó, làm bạn trai tôi đi."

"Tôi…"

Chưa đợi bạn mình nói xong, Andrew đã cúi đầu xuống áp môi mình lên làn môi mềm đấy. Nụ hôn đầu tiên của hai người trao nhau như thế đó. Không lãng mạn và lại có thêm bạo lực nữa, nhưng thật sự đó là kỉ niệm đáng nhớ nhất trong suốt cuộc đời này.

"Will!" Andrew hét lớn rồi ngồi bật dậy. Đôi mắt xanh nheo lại vì ánh sáng từ đèn neon. Lát sau anh mới nhận ra mình đang ở trong phòng mình. Andrew lấy tay xoa trán. Đầu anh giờ vẫn còn nhức lắm. Mắt cũng nhìn không rõ mà chỉ thấy mờ mờ. Tay chân bây giờ mỏi nhừ, cứ như vừa chạy marathon suốt nửa tiếng đồng hồ. Một tay đang quấn một lớp băng trắng. Lúc nãy có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Phải rồi, anh đang đánh nhau với Arthur và sau đó hình như anh bất tỉnh thì phải. Thở dài, anh lại nằm mơ thấy anh và Will ngày trước.

"Tỉnh rồi à?" Một người thanh niên khoác khăn choàng tím bước vào, theo sau là một cô gái đang bưng một cái khay nhựa. Andrew gật đầu. "Đặt xuống đi Natalia." Ivan nhỏ nhẹ nói chuyện với cô em gái. "Lúc nãy do anh tập luyện quá sức nên mới ngất đi thôi. Arthur đã kể mọi chuyện cho tôi biết rồi. Bây giờ việc của anh chỉ là nghỉ ngơi thôi." Cậu tóc vàng vỗ nhè nhẹ lên vai anh. "Chúng tôi đi ra ngoài."

"Anh hai, có phải em bệnh anh cũng lo lắng thế không?" Cô gái bám sát vào người anh mình.

"Phải, anh đã nói bao nhiêu lần từ ở nhà bếp đến lên đây rồi mà. Em còn muốn hỏi bao nhiêu lần nữa chứ Natalia?" Ivan đóng cánh cửa lại phía sau, để lại căn phòng trống chỉ còn mình Andrew. Gió lạnh lùa qua cửa sổ tạo nên tiếng rít rợn người. Bão tuyết vẫn còn chưa tan. Tuyết bắt đầu đóng dầy trên thành cửa sổ. Đến bao giờ thì cơn ác mộng này mới thật sự tan biến. Đến bao giờ tôi có thể trả được mối thù đó và đến bên cạnh cậu chứ, Will.

"Lúc nãy cậu hơi quá đáng đấy, Arthur." Cô gái mặc áo vàng nhỏ nhẹ nói với cậu thanh niên cao lớn. Cô lấy cái thìa nhỏ múc lấy phần kem ngọt lịm trên cái bánh dâu.

"Phải đấy, làm người ta phải bất tỉnh." Cô gái áo trắng xen vào.

"Lúc nãy Arthur thấy gì thế?" Cô gái áo xanh chen ngang. Cô cùng khá tò mò.

"Này, Iris nhiều chuyện quá đấy. Nhưng tôi cũng muốn biết." Áo trắng bay lên, ngồi lên vai Arthur, không thèm để ý đến cái bánh trên bàn.

"Orchid cũng đâu có thua gì đâu. Nhưng tôi đoán là nó có liên quan đến cậu Will gì đó đúng không?" Iris cũng bay lên ngồi cạnh cô bạn. "Lúc Andrew tỉnh ấy, anh ta cứ luôn miệng kêu Arthur bằng Will."

"Vậy là Artie tội nghiệp dính vào tình tay ba sao?" Orchid che miệng cười. Iris cũng không giấu được tiếng cười khúc khích giòn tan.

"Mấy cô ồn ào quá, tôi đang bận suy nghĩ đây này." Giọng mang chất Anh giờ mới lên tiếng.

"Gì? Nghĩ đến Alfie hả?" Hai cô gái đang ngồi trên vai cậu cùng nhau nói. Rồi hai ánh mắt trìu mến nhìn nhau như tìm được bạn tâm giao. Arthur dùng tay phủi phủi vai để đuổi hai cô gái phiền phức xuống.

"Tôi không có nghĩ đến cậu ngốc đó. Tôi đang nghĩ làm sao để có thể nâng hiệu quả của chiêu thức mới này lên." Arthur lại tiếp tục suy nghĩ. Lúc nãy sau khi đi vào đầu óc Andrew, não của anh cũng đã bị quá tải rồi. Chỉ vì hắn ta yếu hơn anh, nên anh mới có thể dễ dành tránh được cú đấm đó. Nếu không người bây giờ nằm trên giường và khâu thêm mấy mũi đó là Arthur này.

"Thật ra, Arthur à. Cậu cũng biết về nhược điểm của chiêu này rồi mà phải không? Sử dụng nó là năm ăn năm thua. Nếu may mắn, đối phương thật sự rơi vào cạm bẫy, hắn sẽ tự giết chết mình hoặc là sẽ điên điên khùng khùng. Nhưng nếu tinh thần hắn ổn định, đầu óc tỉnh táo, thì người bị đẩy vào con đường chết là cậu đấy." Daisy bỏ rơi cái bánh kem mà bay đến bên Arthur.

"Ban đầu, tôi nghĩ nó không ảnh hưởng gì nhiều đến mình. Vì lúc trước cũng dùng nó với Alfred nhiều lần rồi, đôi khi mới cảm thấy nhức đầu. Nhưng lần này, tôi phải tiêu tốn nhiều năng lượng quá. Dù gì đó cũng là một chiêu hay nên tôi muốn mình đủ mạnh để có thể sử dụng nó mà không tác dụng phụ." Arthur nói.

"Nếu tạo ra những ảo ảnh đơn giản hay xâm nhập vào giấc mơ người khác, chuyện đó thì sẽ không mất sức nhiều." Iris xen vào cuộc nói chuyện của hai người. "Nhưng lần này khác, cậu phải xâm nhập vào những kí ức tận sâu bên trong mới có thể tìm ra được điểm yếu. Đối phương che dấu càng kĩ thì tức là khả năng thua sẽ rơi vào cậu nhiều hơn. Vì lúc đó người tốn nhiều năng lượng nhất là cậu."

"Nhưng nếu khai thác được, thì phần thắng ngược lại sẽ cao hơn đúng không?" Cậu tóc vàng đưa ra câu hỏi.

"Cũng có thể là thế. Vì những vết thương càng bị chôn chặt, tức là người ta càng không muốn nhắc đến nó." Orchid bay đến bên miếng bánh ngọt, quệt một miếng kem cho vào miệng. "Có thể kí ức đó người ta muốn quên đi nhưng lại không quên được. Hoặc ngược lại, người ta đã quên nó đi từ lâu. Mà trò này nguy hiểm lắm Artie à."

"Phải đấy, lúc trước Artie nhà mình chỉ thích những thứ gì chắc chắn thôi mà. Thay đổi nhiều quá đấy. Liều mạng hơn a." Iris nói tiếp lời bạn mình.

"Có phải là cậu Alfred đó không, Arthur?" Daisy nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Gì chứ? Cô hỏi sao tôi không hiểu." Arthur đỏ mặt lên, chữa ngượng bằng cách uống một ngụm trà. "Trà ngon quá."

"Đừng đánh trống lãng nữa. Mà nếu Artie không chịu trả lời thì để Orchid này trả lời cho nhá, Daisy. Đáp án là đúng. Bây giờ Daisy mới nhận ra, thật là muộn màng." Cô tiên áo trắng lắc đầu ra vẻ tiếc nuối.

"Thế nên tôi khuyên cậu, Arthur tốt nhất nên hạn chế sử dụng chiêu này." Cô tiên áo vàng chữa ngượng cho bạn mình, chuyển vào chủ đề chính. "Tôi nhớ cậu còn nhiều chiêu khác mà, đâu cần phải sử dụng chiêu thức đó. Rất nguy hiểm." Daisy can ngăn.

"Phải, tôi đã nói là tôi biết điều đó. Trong những cuộc giao đấu đơn giản, chúng ta có thể sử dụng những chiêu thức bình thường đó. Nhưng trong những trận đấu mà đối thủ mạnh hơn, sử dụng những chiêu thức kia không ăn thua, thì sử dụng chiêu này sẽ góp phần tăng phần trăm thắng lên cao."

"Lên cao hay thấp xuống tuỳ vào tình huống thôi. Thử nghĩ xem, nếu đối phương là một tên cuộc sống quá đầy đủ, quá hạnh phúc thì lấy đâu ra điểm yếu đây. Mà năng lượng lúc đó của cậu sẽ giảm thấp đến mức tối đa. Phần thua của cậu còn cao hơn nữa kìa." Orchid phản đối suy nghĩ của cậu tóc vàng.

"Sở thích của Orchid là phản đối những ý kiến của Arthur." Iris cười cười.

"Tôi nói đúng mà Iris." Cô bạn cãi lại.

"Phải, đồng ý lần này cô nói đúng." Iris vỗ vai bạn. "Lâu lâu cũng có câu đúng."

"Thôi được rồi hai người." Daisy chen ngang, cản cho Orchid không siết cổ Iris tới chết. "Orchid, cô đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ chưa."

"Ừ, đã làm rồi. Người đó chưa trả lời." Orchid phủi phủi cái áo trắng dính bụi bẩn.

"Thôi các cô đi ngủ đi, khuya rồi. Tôi còn viết báo cáo nộp cho Ivan nữa." Arthur ngồi cạnh máy tính, cố gắng suy nghĩ lại câu chuyện sáng nay.

"Ngủ ngon." Ba cô bay khỏi bàn và tiến đến cái phòng ngủ nhỏ xíu của mình đặt ở kệ sách.

Arthur thở dài, đánh vài chữ cuối cùng rồi tắt máy. Người đó đến giờ vẫn chưa thông báo tin tức gì ngoại trừ tin bình an và hãy chờ đợi. Anh không biết mình có thể đợi bao lâu nữa đây. Nằm lên giường, co rúm vào cái chăn bông, trời hôm nay thật lạnh. Arthur nhắm mắt lại, nụ cười ấm áp lại hiện lên trong giấc mơ. Đôi mắt xanh trìu mến nhìn cậu. Đến khi nào những thứ trong mơ này mới trở thành hiện thực.

Alfred ngồi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm nhìn những khóm hồng không ai chăm sóc, trở nên tàn úa. Arthur chắc cũng đi gần một năm rồi còn gì. Suốt một năm không hề có tin tức anh có biết cậu đang lo cho anh lắm không. Cậu mắt xanh ngậm viết, viết nguệch ngoạc vài chữ xuống cuốn tập. Bài này khó quá, nếu bình thường có anh ở đây, cậu đã có thể dễ dàng giải quyết nó rồi. Arthur, anh đang giận gì vậy? Nếu có gì thì cũng về đây nói cho rõ ràng đi chứ. Cứ để cậu phải đoán mò như thế có biết cậu khó chịu lắm không?

"Alfred," có tiếng người gọi cậu.

"À, Mattie. Em gọi gì anh vậy?" Alfred quay đầu qua.

"Em vừa sáng chế ra cây súng mới, anh thử giúp em được không?" Cậu em song sinh mỉm cười, ôm con gấu bông cứ hỏi "Ai vậy? Ai vậy" trong tay.

"Ừ," cậu gật đâu, rồi cả hai cùng ra ngọn đồi đằng sau, chỗ mà họ thường tập luyện. Dù sao thì cậu cũng muốn ra ngoài thư giãn một chút.

Gió thổi ngoài đồi nhè nhẹ chỉ đủ làm run những ngọn cỏ. Ánh sáng buổi chiều nhẹ nhàng, không gắt đến nổi làm cản tầm nhìn. Thời tiết như thế này rất thuận tiện cho việc thử vũ khí. Matthew đưa cho cậu một cây súng lục nhỏ, nhưng cầm nặng tay hơn bình thường.

"Cây súng mới là nó đây sao?" Alfred ngạc nhiên hỏi. "Sao nhỏ vậy?"

"Không phải đâu anh, anh ấn cò thử đi." Matthew mỉm cười.

Alfred làm theo, ấn nhẹ cò súng một cái. Cây súng lục biến thành một cây súng dài ở AK, nhưng có phần hiện đại hơn. Trọng lượng cũng có phần nhẹ hơn nữa. Bên thân súng có ba cái đèn LED nhỏ nhưng không sáng.

"Sao lại có đèn ở đây?" Cậu hỏi. "Mà đã nạp đạn chưa?"

"Nó không dùng đạn bình thường đâu anh." Cậu em nhỏ nhẹ nói. "Anh phải tự nạp đạn, như thế này này." Matthew nhận cây súng từ tay anh hơi khó khăn một chút, nhắm mắt tập trung lại. Một luồng khí màu vàng cam như đang bao bọc lấy cây súng đó. Đèn LED thứ nhất sáng lên, rồi đến thứ hai, thứ ba. "Đấy. Một lần nạp như thế có thể bắn được chín viên. Anh bắn thử xem sao."

Alfred canh mục tiêu nào đó ở tuốt đằng xa. Cậu lên đạn rồi ngón tay nhẹ nhàng bóp cò. Một viên đạn được bắn ra, và họ thấy một cột khói nhỏ ở đằng xa. "Bắn cũng khá ổn. Độ giật đã giảm hơn so với cây đằng trước, cầm cũng cảm thấy thuận tay và nhẹ hơn." Cậu anh nhận xét.

"Vậy hả anh? Anh thích cây này không, em tặng anh." Matthew hỏi.

"Cũng tốt lắm, nhưng mấy cây Bazooka mới hợp với anh." Alfred cười to. "Chừng nào em làm được đến đó đi rồi hãy đem cho anh thử nghe. Anh tin em sẽ làm được mà."

"D-dạ, vâng." Mặt cậu em đỏ bừng lên. "Em cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm."

"Thôi, mình về đi. Anh còn đống bài tập phải làm."

"Vâng, em làm phiền anh quá." Cậu em ôm con gấu bông vào lòng. "Em xin lỗi."

"Có gì mà xin lỗi." Cậu mắt xanh vỗ vai em mình. "Dù sao anh cũng đang chán chết đây."

"Anh lại nhớ anh Arthur ạ?" Cậu mắt tím hỏi nhỏ. Alfred cũng chỉ gật đậu, mặt hơi hồng lên. Cậu giấu cảm xúc giỏi lắm mà, sao ai cũng đoán ra vậy chứ. "Anh đừng buồn mà, nhất định sẽ có tin tức của anh ấy. Arthur chắc-"

"Anh ấy đi đâu mà không thèm nói với anh một tiếng cơ chứ? Anh là gì của anh ấy hả? Người bạn trai này trong lòng ấy chẳng đáng một xu nữa đúng không?" Alfred như tống hết mọi bực dọc trong suốt mấy tháng nay vào em mình.

"Anh Alfred-"

Cậu anh lập tức ngắt ngang. "Anh chưa nói hết đâu Mattie. Arthur cái gì cũng không chịu tin anh hết. Cái gì anh ấy cũng tự quyết định, cũng cho mình là đúng. Lần trước anh ấy hứa là sẽ tin anh, không coi anh là con nít nữa mà anh ấy có làm được đâu. Cái lão già cổ hủ, cứng đầu đó, không biết bao nhiêu năm nữa mới có thể sửa được tính đó đây?" Mặt cậu bây giờ chắc đỏ như mấy trái cà chua rồi. Cậu còn muốn nói nhiều nữa, nhưng nhìn cậu em run run đứng trước mặt làm cậu không muốn thế chút nào. Alfred khoác tay qua vai cậu em, nhẹ nhàng siết lấy nó. "Xin lỗi, anh không nên vì lão già đó mà trút giận lên người em."

"Không có gì đâu anh, được nghe anh tâm sự em rất vui." Matthew mỉm cười.

"Dạo này em với lão đó sao rồi?' Alfred hỏi chuyện em mình.

"Lão nào ạ? Anh Francis ấy ạ?" Cậu em hỏi ngược lại, và cậu gật đầu. Em nghĩ làm sao mà anh có thể mở miệng kêu bằng anh Francis này nọ cơ chứ. Nghe ớn lạnh lắm. "Dạ, cũng tốt lắm ạ."

"Cái lão tự cho mình sành đời đó lúc nào mà chẳng đi tán gái. Nếu chịu không nổi nữa thì về sống với anh đi. Anh cũng có thể nuôi em mà." Alfred vỗ vào ngực mình, ra vẻ ta đây anh hùng.

"Vâng, em và anh ấy rất ổn, anh đừng lo mà Alfred." Cậu em dùng giọng thì thầm dưới mức nghe thấy nói với cậu.

"Sao cũng được. Dù gì anh nói em cũng đâu có nghe, em chỉ nghe 'anh ấy' của em thôi." Cậu ngẩng mặt lên trời huýt sáo, làm lơ mấy câu bào chữa của cậu em mình. Mấy lời đó anh nghe nhàm lắm rồi, giờ chẳng cần nghe nữa đâu. Nói một hồi, Matthew và Alfred chia nhau ra. Cậu em muốn ra tiệm mua chút dụng cụ. Còn Alfred thì còn đống bài tập còn phải xử lí. Nhưng cậu vẫn chưa muốn về đâu. Ở nhà bây giờ chán lắm, chỉ còn mỗi Heracles thôi.

Arthur, anh đang ở đâu, mau về đi. Vườn hoa của anh héo cả rồi kia. Còn nữa, trà anh để trong hộc tủ tôi đã uống hết rồi. Nhưng mà không có ai mua cái mới cho tôi hết. Nhà cửa chẳng ai chăm sóc bụi bám dày lắm rồi kìa. Sách vở của anh… Còn nữa, một việc này quan trọng hơn. Đó là, ừ... tôi nhớ anh lắm. Anh không về là tôi đi kiếm bạn gái mới, anh đừng có trách đó. Anh hùng như tôi ai mà chẳng muốn chứ. Anh đến chừng đó đừng có hối tiếc đó.

Cậu làm được một vào bài rồi ngủ gục trên bàn. Trong giấc mơ, cậu thấy một người thanh niên tóc vàng với cặp chân mày rậm vò tay vào tóc cậu. Nụ cười mỉm thôi nhưng cũng làm trái tim cậu ấm áp lên nhiều lắm. Mừng anh đã về Arthur. Và tôi sẽ không để anh rời bỏ tôi lần nữa đâu.

"Matthieu à, đi ngủ đi em." Francis ló đầu vào cái căn phòng ở tầng hầm. Cậu bé đã làm việc từ khi về đến giờ chưa kịp nghỉ ngơi. Nếu như em đổ bệnh thì anh phải tính làm sau đây.

"Chưa được, Francis. Em còn phải thiết kế xong chi tiết này em mới đi ngủ được." Cậu tóc vàng rơm vẫn tập trung vào cái bản vẽ.

"Nhưng ngày hôm qua em đã làm một cái rồi mà." Francis luồn tay vào tóc, thân người dựa vào cửa.

"Dạ phải, nhưng em thấy cần phải cải tiến thêm." Bàn tay nhỏ vẽ vài nét, chú thích thêm vài chữ rồi lại xoá nó đi. Anh lắc đầu tội nghiệp. Nếu như thế chắc phải đưa em đi lại đo kính mất.

"Anh đi ngủ đi. Em làm xong sẽ đi ngủ." Matthew quay qua anh nói được hai câu rồi lại quay đi. Francis này không tin là sự hấp dẫn ngời ngời của mình lại thua một cái bản vẽ đó.

"Matthieu, đi mà Matthieu. Coi như anh xin em đó." Anh ôm lấy con Kuromajirou đang ở ở góc phòng vào người. Tay bắt lấy tay nó vẫy vẫy. "Kuro cũng xin anh Matthieu nè. Đi ngủ đi nè." Giọng Francis ngân dài ra thật buồn cười. Cậu bé lấy tay che miệng lại, giấu tiếng cười khúc khích.

"Buông ta ra." Con gấu vùng vẫy ra khỏi tay Francis. Lâu lâu nó lại giở chứng, không chịu ngồi yên. Nó đi đến cái ghế chỗ Matthew và ngồi dựa vào đó.

"Thôi, anh đi ngủ đi. Em làm sắp xong rồi."

"Hôm qua cũng nói thế mà anh đợi đến hai giờ sáng mới thấy em vào phòng." Francis bắt bẻ. "Anh muốn tốt cho em thôi mà Matthieu. Em bệnh thì anh biết làm sao đây hả?" Mắt anh người Pháp mở to ra. Màu xanh thật tinh khiết nhìn vào cậu bé cứ như muốn buộc tội cậu, cho rằng tất cả những buồn phiền của anh là do cậu gây ra cả đấy. Qủa nhiên, anh đã thành công. Mặt Matthew lúc này đỏ hồng lên. Anh mỉm cười rồi đến cạnh cậu, hôn nhẹ lên má cậu một cái. "Thôi. Cứ coi như anh xấu, không ai thèm quan tâm đến anh hết, cả Matthieu bé bỏng cũng chẳng ngó ngàng đến cái yêu cầu đơn giản nhất của anh nữa. Anh đi ngủ trước."

Cậu bé cứng đờ một hồi, những ngón tay cậu đang chơi với nhau. Đấy, chiêu này cũ nhưng vẫn xài được a. Matthew với tới tắt đèn bàn học rồi thở dài. "Em xin lỗi." Cái giọng đáng yêu đó vang lên, thật tình làm anh người Pháp muốn nhào đến mà ôm lấy cậu a. Nhưng bây giờ mục tiêu là vẫn giữ vững hình ảnh 'tội nghiệp' cho đến khi đến phòng ngủ.

Từ khi ba người đó biến mất không rõ lí do đến giờ, Matthew luôn cố gắng chế tạo thật nhiều vũ khí như thế này. Lúc trước cậu không thích những thứ đó, vì cho rằng chúng là thứ đồ độc ác, sẽ hại người. Nhưng có lẽ từ khi thấy chuyện không may ngày càng xảy ra nhiều hơn. Cậu bé bắt đầu lao đầu vào nghiên cứu mấy thứ đó. Cây súng lục đang để trong phòng anh là món quà mà Matthew tặng anh, với mong muốn là anh có thể bảo vệ mình. Ngay cả Roderich, Elizaveta cũng được tặng mỗi người một cái nữa. Alfred cũng có phần, lại còn nhiều gấp đôi anh. Lần nào nhận được súng, cậu ta cũng có cớ để khen chê. Đồng ý là để em có một động lực để làm việc cũng tốt, nhưng làm gì thì cũng đừng có giành hết thời gian quí báu của anh chứ.

Đôi mắt tức giận nhìn về phía cái bản vẽ còn dang dỡ, đừng hòng mà hấp dẫn hơn cả Francis này nhé. Đợi kiếp sau đi. Còn Matthew, anh đã có cách xử em rồi, ngày mai em đừng hòng ra khỏi giường. Xem lần sau có còn cãi lời anh nữa không đây.

Thực sự ko rành lắm về các loại súng, nên chap này hơi khó với mình. Cây AK chắc là quen thuộc với các bạn rồi, còn cây Bazooka là cây súng diệt tăng của Mỹ. Mình ko có nhiều thông tin lắm, ko nắm rõ các dạng cải tiến của nó.

Mình dạo này học nhiều có ngày 2 buổi, ngày 3 buổi, tới 9h mới tan. Mình đang tranh thủ để có thể vừa học vừa viết. Mong các bạn có thể tiếp tục ủng hộ mình và fc nha.

Hiện tại thì mình đã viết tới c32 rồi, hi vọng những chap sao sẽ thú vị hơn. Qủa thật là khi mình đọc lại thì chap này cũng hơi chán =]]]] thế nên mình sẽ cố up c26 sớm nhất có thể :" vì nhớ ko lầm là c26 Gil sẽ tái xuất, c27 có đoạn M =]]] Bắt đầu từ chap 28 về sau, đánh nhiều hơn tình cảm =]] *Dụ dụ* thế nên cứ chờ đi =]]]


	26. Chapter 26

Có lẽ mình khắc hoạ Dark!Kiku ko dc chính xác lắm. Đại khái nếu bạn nào ko biết Dark!Kiku thì mắt đỏ, và thường mặc áo đen, hay có fanart về hai bạn Kiku, rất đẹp :"Do đó, của mình thì anh Dark! tức là nhân cách thứ hai, chẳng khác gì với anh Kiku nhân cách một, trừ mắt đỏ và thanh kiếm màu đen. Tránh nhằm với anh Gil, cũng mắt đỏ.

Chap này Ivan hơi ác một tẹo =]]]

Vâng, chap sau là ScotUk, USUK R-15 =]]] để thôi mất bạn tiếc về Is That Love ko có M của ScotBrit =]]]]] P.S: Nếu bạn thắc mắc, sao mình lại để ScotUK còn lại ScotBrit =]]] thì với mình ScotUK và ScotBrit khác nhau =]] (đọc NTT để biết chi tiết) Và ở đây là ScotUK nhá các bạn =]]] Còn về chuyện Will tại sao bị đánh chết thì những chao sau sẽ rõ =]]]]

Paring: RusBel =]]] vâng, chỉ hint mỗi cặp này =]]]

Trong này Toris hay nói lắp, do đó mong bạn đừng khó chịu với mấy cái dấu - này nha :)

Chapter 26

Mấy tháng nữa lại tiếp tục trôi qua trên vùng đất lạnh lẽo. Thời gian này Arthur không làm gì ngoài chuyện phụ trách thêm nhiều đề án do Ivan giao cho. Anh bận đến tối tăm mặt mày, không còn thời gian để mà suy nghĩ đến những chuyện khác. Và chuyện huấn luyện Andrew không còn là chuyện của anh nữa mà là do Ivan chịu trách nhiệm. Tuy thế nhưng cậu khoác khăn tím vẫn bảo anh đứng ngoài để góp ý thêm.

Điều anh chán ghét nhất khi ở đó là ánh mắt như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống anh của Andrew. Hắn chắc hẳn vẫn còn thù anh chuyện lần trước thâm nhập vào kí ức của hắn. Nhưng rõ ràng là nếu hắn không thách anh thì anh cũng đâu có cơ hội để ra tay. Ngoài anh ra thì còn một người nữa tham gia vào khoá huấn luyện đặc biệt này là Natalia. Chuyện thú vị nhất mỗi khi có cô ấy tham gia đó là nhìn cái cậu thanh niên cao lớn run cầm cập, ăn nói lắp bắp. Còn người kia thì chịu vài nhát dao ngay cổ, nhưng cũng may là hắn thoát được.

Tuy có những vấn đề như thế, nhưng cũng phải công nhận rằng Andrew hắn rất có tiềm chất. Chỉ trong vòng vài tháng, trình độ của hắn đã đạt được cỡ như Alfred, Kiku rồi, thậm chí có thể nói là ở cấp bậc cao hơn. Nhưng chỉ tiếc rằng do khả năng của hắn không phải là bẩm sinh. Não chưa thể đồng hoá được toàn bộ mà tạm thời chỉ đạt khoảng 70%. Do đó cho dù tốt thế nào thì sức bền của hắn cũng kém xa những người như anh hay Ivan. Nhưng bộ phận nghiên cứu đang cố dùng một số thuốc để kéo dài sức bền của anh tóc đỏ lên thêm một chút nữa.

Ban đầu, Arthur không thể nhận ra vật tượng trưng cho Andrew là gì. Nhưng khoảng vài ngày sau, anh cảm thấy một con sói đen cô độc đang tồn tại bên trong người hắn. Từ ánh mắt đó, anh không thể cảm nhận được gì ngoài sự căm thù và đau khổ. Cái cảm giác đó anh đã từng thấy ở Ivan ngay từ lần đầu tiên. Cũng giống như cậu mắt tím, năng lực của hắn được nuôi dưỡng từ lòng thù hận. Lòng thù hận của một người càng sâu, ý chí người đó càng tăng thì sức mạnh đương nhiên cũng tăng lên theo.

Bây giờ hắn ta có thể biến mất rồi xuất hiện một cách nhanh chóng. Ngoài ra hắn còn có khả năng phân thân ra hàng trăm Andrew giống hệt nhau đứng đầy cả một căn phòng. Nhưng chủ yếu hắn vẫn tấn công bằng tay không. Chính điểm đó là điểm mà Ivan vẫn còn chưa hài lòng lắm. Cuộc luyện tập vẫn còn tiếp tục.

"Các đồng chí, hôm nay tôi triệu tập cuộc họp này là muốn báo cho các đồng chí biết về một phát minh tuyệt vời của chúng ta." Ivan đứng ở đầu cái bàn dài thông báo. "Và người dùng thử nó chính là Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Đó là cái gì?" Arthur hỏi.

"Nó là một công cụ điều khiển ý nghĩ đơn thuần thôi, gần giống như thôi miên vậy Arthur." Ivan giải thích.

"Tôi chỉ muốn biết tỉ lệ thành công là bao nhiêu phần trăm." Kiku giơ tay lên hỏi.

"Khá cao Kiku à. Khi thử nghiệm sản phẩm này lên sâu cấp hai, tôi có thể nói nó thành công trên 80%." Ivan nói. "Và hôm nay chúng ta sẽ sử dụng nó cho Gilbert."

"Sao anh lúc nào cũng nhắc đến hắn ta?" Natalia ở góc bàn hỏi, tay nắm lấy góc áo của anh trai mình. "Anh, em có thể làm tốt hơn hắn ta gấp cả trăm ngàn lần."

"Ừ, a-anh biết em gái anh ngoan lắm." Ivan kéo khoé môi lên. "Nhưng giờ chưa phải là lúc nói chuyện này đâu. Hôm nay người vào phòng thí nghiệm với tôi sẽ là Kiku, Arthur, Andrew và Toris."

"Sao anh dẫn tên vô dụng kia đi hả anh?" Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng nhìn vào cậu tóc nâu run rẩy đang ngồi cạnh mình. Trong đôi mắt xanh lá đó, người ta có thể nhìn thấy được sự tổn thương sâu sắc. "Hãy dẫn em đi. Hãy dẫn em đi."

"Natalia, Toris không có vô dụng. Cậu ấy giúp đỡ anh rất nhiều. Với lại, đừng buộc anh phải dùng biện pháp mạnh với em. Anh không muốn." Ivan cố gắng gỡ những ngón tay đang cố bám vào áo khoác của mình. "Nhiệm vụ của em hôm nay là…" Đôi mắt tím đảo một vòng tìm sự giúp đỡ, và cậu đã nhìn thấy tia hi vọng. "Là cùng chị Katyusha nấu một bữa thật ngon cho anh ăn."

"Hả? C-Chị hả?" Cô chị ngạc nhiên, hết nhìn em gái rồi nhìn em trai. Ivan gật đầu lia lịa.

"Em nấu, anh sẽ ăn hết, đúng không anh?" Natalia nhìn anh mình thật trìu mến.

"Ừ, ừ, anh hứa là anh sẽ ăn hết những gì em nấu."

"Được, đi chị hai." Cô em gái đứng lên rồi ra hiệu cho người chị ra ngoài cùng mình. Đến giờ cậu đã có thể thở phào và cùng bốn người kia tiến vào phòng thí nghiệm dưới tầng hầm.

"Các cậu có biết điều gì là mấu chốt trong thí nghiệm lần này không? Đó là niềm tin và sự sợ hãi." Ivan vừa đi vừa nói với bốn người kia.

"Niềm tin sao?" Arthur hỏi. "Tức là đánh vào tâm lí người đó à?"

"Đúng thế. Trong lòng mỗi người luôn có một tia hi vọng, họ dựa vào đó mà sống. Nếu chúng ta tấn công họ lúc niềm tin họ sụp đổ, thì có khả năng họ sẽ nghe chúng ta điều khiển." Cậu đưa tay chỉnh lại cái khăn quàng. "Và niềm hi vọng của cậu ta ở đây." Tay còn lại cậu ta cho vào túi và lấy ra một cây thập tự giá.

"Cái đó là gì?" Kiku hỏi.

"Đây là mối liên hệ giữa Gilbert và em anh ta." Môi cậu mắt tím nhếch lên. "Tình cảm anh em giữa anh ta và em mình vô cùng sâu đậm, nó còn hơn cả tình cảm của anh ta với hai người bạn mình. Nếu chúng ta bóp nát nó đi thì sao?"

"A-Anh ta s-sẽ… Lúc đó, t-thần kinh của anh ta sẽ bị kích thích đến m-mức cao nhất, bị tổn thương cao nhất. Với những ng-người bình thường, khi tiến hành thí nghiệm t-thì thành công trên 90%. Gilbert thì khác. Dù cho chúng ta tăng từ trường để hạn chế hoạt động n-não của anh ta, nhưng để a-an toàn, chúng tôi c-cần các anh hỗ trợ." Toris lắp bắp giải thích.

"Bộ ở đây lạnh lắm sao?" Andrew lơ đãng hỏi.

"D-dạ, d-dạ không có." Toris nhìn sang anh tóc đỏ cao lớn đáp.

"Thế thì ăn nói cho đàng hoàng." Anh tóc đỏ mắng. "Nghe mệt lỗ tai quá."

"Thôi, Andrew. Toris không cố ý đâu mà." Ivan cười và mở cánh cửa trước mặt. Cuối cùng họ cũng đã tới rồi. "Lát nữa, tôi cần sự giúp đỡ của anh, Arthur. Hãy đánh vào sự sợ hãi đồng thời đạp đổ niềm tin của anh ta."

"Vâng." Arthur gật đầu.

Một cậu thanh niên nhợt nhạt đang bị trói trên chiếc ghế. Mái tóc xám rũ xuống đôi mắt đỏ. Nhịp thở yếu đến nổi người ta tưởng anh chết rồi.

"Ai đấy," cái giọng khào khào vang lên. "Lại là người, Ivan. Lần này ngươi muốn gì?" Người đó ngẩng đầu lên. Trong đôi mắt đỏ ánh lên sát khí, giống như muốn băm Ivan ra thành trăm mảnh. "Ah, lần này còn dẫn thêm một đoàn người theo nữa à? Toàn là những người tin theo lời bịa đặt của ngươi sao? Thế giới này cũng nhiều kẻ khờ ghê. Kesese."

"Nín đi, Gilbert." Arthur hét, mặt anh đỏ lên.

"Artie, không ngờ người Alfie thích thì ra cũng là một thằng ngốc. Kiku, còn cậu khi nào mới tỉnh lại hả. Thì ra trên đời này chỉ còn mình Gilbert tuyệt vời này tỉnh táo thôi sao? Kesese." Tiếng cười đầy tự mãn dội lại trong phòng kín.

"Gilbert, thấy cái gì đây không?" Ivan đung đưa sợi dây treo thập tự giá.

"Muốn gì thì cứ nói thẳng ra đi. Ngươi đâu có dễ dàng trả thứ đó lại cho ta." Gilbert hỏi.

"Không, tôi sẽ trả mà." Cậu mắt tím dịu dàng mỉm cười. Một mùi hương hoa hồng dịu dàng lan toả trong căn phòng nhỏ và rồi Gilbert ngất đi.

Gilbert tỉnh lại, nghe thấy Ivan bảo thả anh ra và đưa anh về tận nhà. Căn nhà quen thuộc đang ở trước mắt đây sao? Có phải anh đang nằm mơ không? Anh dùng tay kéo má mình thật mạnh. Đau quá, chắc không phải là mơ đâu. Nhưng làm gì có chuyện Ivan dễ dàng thả anh ra đến thế. Anh sờ tay vào cái thập tự giá đang đeo trên cổ. Hít một hơi thật sâu và anh mở cửa bước vào nhà.

"Chào, Gilbert tuyệt vời đã về đây." Anh hét thật lớn. Trong nhà hiện giờ chỉ có mỗi Ludwig và Feliciano đang ngồi trên ghế sofa cùng xem phim với nhau. "Này, sao anh về mà không mừng anh gì hết vậy hả?" Anh bước tới ghế, ngồi cạnh cậu em. "Nói gì đi West. Sao anh về mà không mừng anh vậy hả?"

"Anh tránh ra đi." Giọng lạnh lùng của Ludwig vang lên làm anh giật mình. "Đừng cản trở tôi và Feli xem film. Phiền phức."

"Gì, sao hôm nay lại đối xử với anh như vậy chứ West?" Gilbert ngồi tránh ra một chút.

"Tôi đã bảo anh tránh ra, nghe rõ chưa?"

"Anh không thấy anh phiền sao, ve. Sao anh lại cản trở khoảnh khắc lãng mạn của người khác chứ?" Feliciano mở to đôi mắt nâu vô tội nhìn anh. Cả em ấy cũng nói vậy với anh sao chứ. "Ludwig nói đi, nói anh không cần anh ấy nữa đi." Cậu tóc nâu nũng nịu.

"Phải, chúng tôi không cần anh nữa." Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng nhìn thẳng vào anh. Rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì chứ. "Tôi đã có Feli rồi." Tay cậu quàng qua vai cậu tóc nâu, kéo cậu tóc nâu vào người mình. Môi Feliciano nở nụ cười thật hạnh phúc. "Tôi chẳng cần người anh vô dụng mà lúc nào cũng nghĩ là mình tài giỏi."

Đột nhiên có người đặt tay lên vai anh. "Gilbert à, cậu thấy bây giờ cậu thành người thừa thải sao?" Francis ở đâu xuất hiện từ đằng sau. "Hãy đi ra khỏi đây đi. Hãy ra khỏi nhà này đi."

"Gì mà người thừa thải chứ?"

"Rõ ràng ở đây cậu thành người thừa rồi, amigo à. Cậu không thấy mình đang cản trở người khác hay sao hả?" Antonio từ dưới nhà đi lên, khoác vai Francis. "Ludwig không cần cậu, chúng tôi cũng không cần cậu nữa. Cậu đi đi."

"Phải đấy. Đi đi."

"Đi ra khỏi đây đi."

"Đi đi."

Elizaveta cũng đột nhiên xuất hiện, phang liên tục cái chảo vào người anh. "Chết đi, chết đi." Cô ta nói. Đứng đằng sau là Roderich đang nở nụ cười chế nhạo, khinh thường anh. Căn phòng khách nhỏ càng lúc càng nhiều người hơn. Họ dồn anh vào bức tường. Từng đôi mắt lạnh lùng cứ như dao đâm vào trong tim anh.

"Tôi cũng không cần mấy người." Gilbert hét lớn lên. Nhưng thật ra anh cần họ mà. Tại sao lại không cần anh nữa chứ? Rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì xảy ra?

"Chắc anh tự hỏi sao tôi ghét anh?" Ludwig đứng trước mặt anh mà nói.

"Anh-" Gilbert chưa kịp lên tiếng thì Ludwig ngắt ngang.

"Giờ tôi mới biết anh chính là người đã hại chết cha mẹ. Chính anh đẩy tôi đi vào con đường này anh có biết không hả?" Lần đầu tiên anh mới thấy thằng em hiền lành của mình dữ đến thế. Nhưng mà nó đang nói gì, anh giết cha mẹ, không thể nào.

"Làm gì có chuyện đó được? Không thể…" Anh không nhớ những gì xảy ra lúc nhỏ. Với anh tất cả chỉ là những mảnh kí ức chấp vá, không đâu ra đâu. Hơn nữa, một thằng bé mới sáu, bảy tuổi thì nhớ được gì chứ.

"Chính anh, trong lúc cơn tức giận bộc phát, quả bom khổng lồ của anh đã làm nổ tung cha mẹ của tôi. Anh khiến tôi mồ côi, phải sống với ông nội. Anh có biết cảm giác khi nhìn thấy bạn bè được cha mẹ đến đón, còn bản thân mình thì phải đi về một mình không? Anh còn được cha mẹ thương, còn tôi? Tôi chẳng được gì hết ngoài một thằng anh suốt ngày tự cao tự đại." Những lời lẽ đó phát ra từ miệng cậu em như con dao đang đâm liên tục vào tim anh. "Nếu không phải vì ông bảo tôi hãy bỏ qua mọi chuyện mà tiếp tục sống thì đời nào tôi lại chịu bỏ qua cho anh. Ngay cả trong mơ, tôi cũng muốn cầm dao giết chết anh."

"Anh… anh không biết gì hết…" Đầu óc Gilbert hiện giờ không thể nào chứa thêm được bất kì thứ gì nữa.

"Này," Một giọng nói vui vẻ vang lên, xen ngang cuộc nói chuyện của hai anh em. Một cậu tóc vàng xen qua đám đông.

"Alfred, Alfred, là cậu?"

"Anh đã hết thời rồi. Mọi người ai cũng ghét anh, muốn giết chết anh. Họ thấy rằng, Alfred này rất tuyệt vời. Còn anh, anh nhìn lại anh xem. Chẳng là cái gì so với tôi hết." Cậu mắt xanh cười thật to. "Con người gì mà đến cha mẹ mình mà cũng giết. Tôi tuy không còn nhớ cha mẹ mình là ai, nhưng tôi rất yêu thương Mattie. Và bây giờ Ludwig giờ là em trai tôi. Tôi sẽ yêu thương cậu ta còn hơn anh. Những người bạn duy nhất của anh, Francis và Antonio đã nhận tôi vào nhóm của họ. Tôi còn có một người bạn trai thật tốt. Còn anh, rốt cuộc thì anh còn được cái gì? Chỉ là con số không thôi hà."

Alfred dùng một tay, xách cổ áo anh lên. Cái gì đây, sao mà cậu ta có thể mạnh đến thế được. Anh cố hết sức nhưng chẳng đánh được cậu ta. Năng lực anh đâu mất cả rồi. Cái gì anh cũng mất thật rồi sao. Cậu người Mỹ xô mạnh anh xuống bậc tam cấp. Này, đối xử với bạn bè như thế sao hả? Mấy người đợi đó, rồi ngày nào đó mấy người sẽ thấy tôi tuyệt vời, tôi quan trọng với mấy người như thế nào. Bàn tay anh sờ vào cái thập tự sắt. Rốt cuộc thì vẫn chỉ có mày theo tao đến cùng thôi sao?

"Khoan đã." Ludwig mở cửa và đi tới chỗ anh. Anh biết là West vẫn cần anh mà, sẽ tha thứ cho anh mà. "Để cái thập tự sắt lại cho tôi." Chẳng nói gì cả, cậu ấy giật cái thập tự sắt trên cổ anh.

"Này, làm cái gì vậy?"

Ludwig cũng tháo thập tự sắt trên cổ mình xuống. Bàn tay to lớn bóp nát hai cái thập tự sắt thành cám. Bột sắt lấp lánh rơi xuống bay theo gió. Gilbert chỉ có thể đứng đấy mà nhìn. Anh chẳng nói được gì cả. Mọi người chẳng cần anh nữa. Ngay cả mối liên kết của anh và người em duy nhất cũng bị chính tay em ấy bóp nát. Cái gì gọi là tượng trưng của sự hoàn hảo, tinh thần hi sinh, kiêu hãnh. Tất cả đã ko còn gì nữa.

Hai chân anh khuỵu xuống con đường tráng nhựa. Tim anh dường như không còn đập dc nữa. Hô hấp dường như cũng bị ai cướp đi mất. Nước mắt như muốn trào ra nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Mọi thứ trở nên nhoà dần và rồi chìm vào màn đêm mịt mù. Có tiếng nói đang vang lên trong đầu anh, chúng cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại rằng, không ai cần anh nữa, không ai cần anh nữa. Trong thế giới này chỉ còn mình anh thôi. Sự sống chết của anh chẳng còn ai quan tâm. Thậm chí nếu anh chết đi thì thế giới này còn rộng chỗ hơn. Họ còn vui hơn nữa kìa. Nó bảo anh vì thế hãy đi chết đi.

Đột nhiên một giọng nói khác vang lên át cả giọng nói ác độc, "Đi theo tôi đi." Một bàn tay chìa ra trong bóng tối. "Hãy đi với tôi. Tôi cần anh. Tôi cần anh." Anh có nên đi theo người đó không? Anh do dự giơ tay mình lên. "Nếu cả thế giới này không cần anh, thì có tôi cần anh." Có thật là trên đời này vẫn còn có người cần mình sao? Hãy thử một lần đi. Anh đã đặt tay mình lên tay người đó. Mọi thứ sẽ bắt đầu thay đổi từ đây.

"Đã xong rồi phải không?" Ivan hỏi Arthur. Anh tóc vàng gật đầu rồi lầm bầm câu xin lỗi và bước ra ngoài. Gilbert lúc này đã bắt đầu tỉnh lại.

"Là nằm mơ sao?" Gilbert nói với giọng khào khào.

"Không hẳn. Lúc nãy quả thật là một giấc mơ. Nhưng giấc mơ đó nói với anh một sự thật. Chẳng ai trên đời này cần anh nữa. Bạn bè anh, gia đình anh, họ sẵn sàng vứt bỏ anh. Tất cả họ đều tìm được niềm vui cho riêng mình cả rồi. Anh chỉ còn cô đơn một mình mà thôi." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn anh. Đôi mắt đỏ mở to như không thể tin được sự thật trước mắt.

"Ngươi nói láo. Đó là mơ, là mơ." Anh tóc xám cố hét thật lớn. Nhưng rồi dường như anh bình tĩnh lại. Môi nhếch lên nụ cười, lẩm bẩm trong miệng. "Cô đơn thì sao chứ? Ta cũng đã quen với nó rồi. Từ nhỏ ta đã bị bắt làm vật nghiên cứu, không ai nói chuyện, không ai cười với ta. Cô đơn thậm chí còn tốt hơn có người bên cạnh gấp mấy lần nữa kìa."

"Gilbert à, thật ra anh đang lừa dối bản thân mình. Anh có biết không?" Ivan nói như thể đó là sự thật. "Anh luôn chứng tỏ bản thân mình mạnh mẽ, không cần ai bên cạnh. Nhưng bên trong, thực chất anh chỉ là một tên yếu đuối, cần tình cảm của mọi người."

Gilbert không nói gì, hai bàn tay nắm chặt lại với nhau. Móng tay gim xâu vào trong da thịt. Máu bắt đầu chảy ra từng giọt. Ivan chỉ cười và nói tiếp.

"Roderich làm bạn cùng anh. Elizaveta đánh mắng anh, nhưng luôn cười với anh. Francis cùng Antonio dẫn dắt anh khi anh phải đối diện với bao nhiêu chuyện khi mới vừa rời khỏi viện. Rồi anh có cả thằng em trai Ludwig. Anh tưởng rằng mình đã thoát được sự cô đơn đang bám lấy mình. Anh tưởng rằng mình thật tuyệt vời và họ là người phải cần anh. Nhưng Gilbert, anh dần phát hiện, chính anh mới là người cần họ nhất. Đúng không?"

Anh tóc bạc không nhìn vào ánh mắt tím đang chế giễu mình.

"Họ, ai cũng đều có một thế giới riêng, có người quan trọng hơn cần phải lo lắng, chăm sóc. Do đó, cho tới cùng chẳng còn ai bên cạnh anh hết. Anh tìm đến thế giới mạng, và chứng minh cho mọi người thấy mình tuyệt vời đến mức nào. Họ khen ngợi anh, tán dương anh làm anh cứ tưởng rằng có người hiểu được mình. Nhưng khi tắt máy, mọi thứ vẫn trở về như cũ." Ivan đưa tay vào túi, lấy thập tự sắt trong ấy ra. "Thế nên anh đều gửi mọi tâm tư, tình cảm của mình vào đây. Đúng không?" Ivan đung đưa cái dây trong tay. Thập tự sắt vẫn con nguyên, chiếu sáng dưới ánh đèn.

"Trả nó đây, trả nó đây." Gilbert cố gắng vùng vẫy, thoát khỏi xiềng xích. Nhưng nó chỉ làm anh mệt thêm mà thôi. Mồ hôi bắt đầu chảy xuống. Đôi mắt đỏ long lên sòng sọc như muốn giết người. "Gah!"

"Em trai anh, người thân duy nhất không còn cần anh, cậu ta không cần mấy thứ này. Thế thì anh cần nó để làm gì nữa, da." Cậu khoác khăn choàng tím nắm chặt nó trong tay. Những ngón tay siết chặt nó một chút. Những hạt bụi li ti bắt đầu rơi xuống từ những kẻ tay.

"Ahhhhh!" Gilbert hét lên. Cơ thể anh bắt đầu quằn quại trong đau đớn, đau đến mức mà nước mắt trào ra từ khoé mi. Những viên đạn bắt đầu xuất hiện và bay khắp phòng. Đèn neon bị chúng phá nát, rồi đâm vào tường để lại những vết đen. Ivan kịp thời ra tay, ngăn cản những viên đạn mới xuất hiện. Chúng rơi xuống đất nghe loảng xoảng nhưng đã bị tiếng hét lấn át. Một lát sau, Gilbert ngất đi, nhưng cơ thể vẫn còn co giật.

"Thế là sao?" Ivan quay sang hỏi Toris.

"Thưa ngài B-Braginski, do cơ thể Gilbert đang trong trạng thái suy nhược, và lúc nãy lại chịu thêm một cú sốc khá lớn do Kirkland gây ra. Do đó, không tránh khỏi chuyện não tổn thương. Lúc nãy, nghe được những lời đó đồng thời nhìn thấy thập tự bị bóp nát, làm não cậu ta hoạt động mạnh, nhưng vô tình mạng từ trường lại khống chế nó. Cơ thể vốn dĩ đã yếu nên không thể chịu đựng nổi sự thay đổi bất thường này, do đó mới xảy ra chuyện như vậy." Cậu tóc nâu nhanh chóng đưa ra lời giải thích hợp lí nhất cho cấp trên.

"Bây giờ thì làm gì nữa?" Kiku hỏi.

"C-chúng ta sẽ đưa thiết bị này vào người cậu ta. Lúc này, trong não cậu ấy, phần não đang lưu giữ những kí ức đó sẽ nổi trội nhất. Máy này sẽ bắt được xung động phù hợp. Nó không ngừng nhắc nhở, t-tái hiện lại những hình ảnh khiến cậu ta đau lòng nhất. Cơ thể phản ứng lại bằng cách ức chế vùng đang hưng phấn đó đi. Những kí ức khác ở vùng lân cận cũng sẽ bị ảnh h-hưởng mà dần mờ nhạt. Nếu thời gian nó ở trong người càng lâu, thì những kí ức đó có thể sẽ bị biến mất vĩnh viễn."

"Thế chẳng khác nào một con rối sao?" Andrew lên tiếng.

"Cũng g-gần giống như thế. Nhưng não sẽ tiếp thu những kí ức mới, những kí ức đó là do chúng ta t-trực tiếp tạo cho cậu ấy trong quá trình giao tiếp. Dần cậu ta sẽ h-hình thành một con người mới."

"Thế những khả năng đặc biệt của anh ta có biến mất không?" Kiku hỏi.

"Có lẽ là k-không, nhưng cần thời gian củng cố lại. Gen đó đã có sẵn trong người anh ta. Nếu quên thì chúng ta sẽ tiến hành cũng cố lại, chắc cũng không mất nhiều thời gian lắm."

"Khá lắm, Toris." Ivan vỗ vào lưng cậu mắt xanh lá làm cậu ta giật mình. "Tiến hành đi."

"V-vâng." Toris gật đầu, và lấy ra một cái máy từ trong cái vali. Cái máy đó màu trắng bằng nhựa, giống như một cái vòng tay vậy. Cậu tóc nâu tay run run đeo vào tay Gilbert.

"Tôi cứ tưởng sẽ cấy vào người, thế thì an toàn hơn, Ivan-san" Kiku nói.

"V-vâng," cậu tóc nâu rụt rè lên tiếng. "Nhưng sau khi lập huyết đồ cho Gilbert, chúng tôi nhận thấy hệ miễn dịch cậu ấy đang yếu. Nếu cấy vào người, lỡ xảy ra nhiễm trùng thì sẽ còn rắc rối hơn."

"Cậu có làm như tôi nói không?" Ivan hỏi.

"V-vâng, có." Toris gật đầu. "Chúng tôi đã sử dụng vật liệu nhẹ nhưng vẫn đảm bảo an toàn. Ngoài ra còn có khoá, vòng chỉ mở khi k-khai đúng mật khẩu. Nếu cố mở chỉ khiến người đó bị điện giật, và càng lúc cường độ càng mạnh."

"Tuyệt thật đấy," Ivan ôm siết vai Toris, làm cậu ta rên lên đau đớn. "Tôi sẽ thăng chức cho cậu."

"V-v-vâng. Nếu không có chuyện gì, tôi xin đi trước." Toris nhanh chóng thu xếp đồ đạc đi ra khỏi cửa. Lúc này cũng vừa lúc Arthur đi vào.

"Thế nào rồi?" Arthur nhìn cảnh tan hoang trong phòng mà hỏi.

"Thành công, Arthur-san." Kiku nhìn sang phía Arthur. "Sao mặt anh xanh xao quá vậy?"

"Chắc lúc nãy do quá sức đó mà, da." Ivan mỉm cười. "Lát nữa gắng ăn nhiều thêm một chút nữa nghe. Mọi chuyện lần này thành công đều nhớ vào anh cả đấy. Ngày mai anh hãy nghỉ một ngày đi."

"Ừ," anh tóc vàng xoa xoa trán.

"Đồ ẻo lả, làm có chút chuyện đã mệt." Andrew đứng ở góc phòng nhìn về phía anh tóc vàng.

"Anh nói cái gì hả?"

"Đồ ẻo lả." Andrew biến mất kịp thời để tránh cái sợi dây gai đang bay vun vút tới, muốn đâm thẳng vào tim anh.

"Thôi," Ivan nói bằng tông hơi cao, ra hiệu hai người không muốn chết thì hãy dừng lại.

Cả bốn người ngồi ở ngoài chờ cho đến khi Gilbert tỉnh (chủ yếu là do Ivan vẫn chưa chịu về nên ba người kia cũng không dám đi). Toris bảo tuỳ vào thể trạng mỗi người mà thôi. Nếu không may, có lẽ anh tóc bạc sẽ không tỉnh lại được. Arthur cùng Kiku lấy sách ra đọc. Andrew phì phèo điếu thuốc nhìn ra cửa. Lâu lâu anh mới được cấp cho một điếu. Không hút con người cứ cảm thấy bứt rứt. Lúc trước anh đã bỏ hút, nhưng sau khi Will mất anh mới hút lại. Ivan đi qua đi lại trước cửa phòng, lâu lâu hé mở nhìn vào trong xem có tin tức gì không.

Đợi khoảng một lúc lâu, Andrew than mệt đi về trước. "Làm gì mà tỉnh nhanh như thế chứ," anh tóc đỏ trước khi đi buông một câu, "nhìn hắn ốm yếu như vậy, biết đâu chết rồi cũng nên." Arthur nãy giờ cứ ho vì khói thuốc lá của Andrew. Anh tóc vàng đọc hết cuốn sách cũng xin phép đi về nghỉ ngơi. Kiku thì bảo muốn đi tập kiếm. Chỉ còn mình Ivan hết đứng rồi lại đi, hết đi rồi lại ngồi, ngóng xem tình trạng Gilbert thế nào. Anh ta là con cờ quyết định, mọi bước đi tiếp theo của cậu đều phụ thuộc vào anh ta. Nhưng được một lúc nữa thì Natalia đến, lôi cậu ra khỏi đó, buộc cậu ăn hết mấy dĩa thức anh mà cô đã dồn hết tâm trí chuẩn bị. Ăn xong, Ivan đem hết tài liệu vào phòng Gilbert vừa đọc vừa có thể canh chừng anh ta.

Từng ngày một trôi qua, mấy chốc cũng đã được một tuần rồi. Ivan càng lúc càng nóng lòng hơn. Lần này cậu không đến phòng một mình mà đem theo Toris để khám sức khoẻ cho anh tóc bạc.

"Toris, cậu xem tình trạng anh ta thế nào đi." Ivan vừa nói vừa mở cửa phòng.

"V-vâng." Toris run run bước vào. Giả sử nếu mà Gilbert không tỉnh lại, có phải là cậu sẽ bị giết chết hay không nữa. Nếu chết thì chết theo kiểu nào chứ. Mấy hôm nay cậu không ngừng mơ thấy Ivan biến cậu thành một cục nước đá thật lớn. Natalia thì bảo chán ghét cậu, mắng cậu vô dụng, doạ sẽ băm xác cậu ra cho chó ăn chỉ vì cậu không thể hoàn thành giấc mơ cho anh cô.

"Các người là ai?" Một giọng nói lạ vang lên.

"Gilbert!" Ivan chỉ kêu tên anh ta, và rồi chạy đến ôm chầm lấy anh. "Tôi mừng quá. Anh đã tỉnh rồi."

Toris đứng đó, không ngừng run rẩy, cậu không phải chết sao.

"Rốt cuộc các người là ai. Sao lại trói ta." Gilbert nói giọng trầm, khác khác giọng tự cao tự đai thường ngày. Cậu mắt tím nghe có chút không quen.

"Chúng tôi là bạn anh. Đây," Ivan nhanh chóng nhấn nút mở khoá cho anh mắt đỏ. Một tiếng 'cách' vang lên. Gilbert nâng tay lên, không ngừng dùng tay này xoa lấy cổ tay kia. Ivan chìa tay ra với anh. "Đi theo tôi nào."


	27. Chapter 27

Chap hôm nay cực hoành tráng :" 15 trang word nhá =]] đọc cho sướng lun. Đặc biệt là ai đọc tối còn sướng nữa :" vì chap này có M =]]]

Pairing: Usuk, ScotUk =]] (vâng Awar =]]) Rochu =]]] RusNat

Rate: R-15 =]]] maybe =]]]

Warning =]] coi hok hỉu dc đừng đập Author =]]]

Chapter 27

"Chúng ta ăn mừng sự có mặt của Gilbert Beilschmidt nào. Nâng li." Ivan hồ hởi nói.

Tiếng li tách chạm vào nhau nghe loảng xoảng. Hôm nay ở viện mở một bữa tiệc thật lớn. Tất cả nhân viên đều được mời tham dự. Tiếng cười nói vang lên trong căn phòng lớn, đã lâu rồi mọi người chưa được sống trong bầu không khí vui vẻ như thế này. Bàn đặt ở trung tâm đương nhiên là bàn của chỉ huy, bao gồm Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha, Arthur, Kiku, Andrew và một người mới, cũng là nhân vật chính của ngày hôm nay, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Gilbert? Đó là tên ta sao?" Anh tóc bạc hỏi. "Ta không thích uống cái này," anh ta chỉ vào cái li chứa dung dịch trong suốt. "Ta muốn uống bia."

"Phải." Ivan gật đầu. "Mang bia lên đây đi." Cậu mắt tím nói lớn và nhanh chóng một chai bia cùng cái li cối đã được đặt trước mặt Gilbert. "Tôi vẫn thấy vodka ngon hơn." Nói rồi cậu uống một chút, nhắm mắt lại tận hưởng cái ấm áp mà nó mang lại.

"Từ từ thôi Ivan." Katyusha nhìn cậu em lo lắng. Hôm nay, em ấy rất vui, nhưng cũng phải biết chừng mực một chút chứ.

"Ăn đi, ăn đi." Cậu khoác khăn tím dùng nĩa ghim một miếng thịt lớn đặt vào dĩa xúc xích nướng của Gilbert. "Ăn cho có sức khoẻ."

"Anh, em cũng muốn." Natalia kéo cái khăn choàng của người anh.

"Em ăn rau đi. Này." Cậu anh mỉm cười nhìn cô em gái.

"Sao em không được ngồi cạnh anh mà là hắn. Sao chị hai lại được ngồi cạnh anh." Cô lại hỏi, giọng lần này không nũng nịu nữa mà mang chút đáng sợ. Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng hết nhìn sang chị mình rồi lại nhìn sang anh tóc bạc. "Sao hắn lại được ngồi chỗ vốn là của em. Sao anh lại thích hắn hơn em. Sao anh-" Cô cố gắng với tay tới chỗ Ivan ngồi làm Katyusha phải ngồi ngã ra sau. Ivan thì lại tránh né, ngồi càng lúc càng gần Gilbert.

"Nếu thích thì tôi đổi chỗ cho cô. Tôi cũng không muốn ngồi cạnh hắn." Anh mắt đỏ, kéo ghế đứng lên.

"Thế sao ngươi không đi chết đi?" Natalia rút con dao găm ra.

"Chết? Quái gì ta phải chết?"

"Chết rồi thì anh Ivan chỉ lo cho ta thôi."

"Này, chị nhường chỗ cho em." Cô gái cắt tóc ngắn run run, muốn ngăn tay em mình lại những chẳng dám. "Ngồi chỗ này hay ngồi chỗ của Gilbert cũng như nhau thôi mà, cũng là cạnh Ivan cả."

"Không giống, hắn là người ngoài, chị không phải."

"Ta nói rồi, ta không cần chỗ ngồi này." Cậu tóc bạc bực mình nói, tay cầm cốc bia cùng với dĩa thịt định sang bàn trống mà ngồi. "Ta thích ăn một mình hơn."

"Nhưng này, anh ngồi xuống đi." Tay Ivan nắm lấy cổ tay Gilbert. "Chúng tôi sẽ đưa cho anh một kế hoạch cho những ngày sắp tới."

"Kế hoạch? Ta không thích làm việc có kế hoạch. Ta không thích ràng buộc. Và ngươi bỏ tay ngươi ra khỏi tay ta mau lên."

"Thế thì anh cũng nên ngồi xuống, tôi sẽ nói sơ lược thôi." Ivan mỉm cười.

"Nói nhanh lên. Ta đói bụng rồi." Gilbert ra lệnh.

"Không được ra lệnh cho anh trai ta." Ivan cùng Katyusha vừa dỗ cho cô em ngồi yên thì giờ cô lại đứng bât dậy lần nữa.

"Natalia, ngồi xuống, ngồi xuống, da. Sắp tới chúng tôi sẽ có một bài tập để kiểm tra sức mạnh của anh, được chứ?"

"Được. Còn gì nữa không?"

"Và sẽ có một kế hoạch lớn. Tôi muốn anh cũng sẽ có mặt."

"Đó là gì?"

"Khi đó anh sẽ biết ngay thôi." Ivan quay qua cố gỡ những ngón tay của Natalia ra, giờ cô em đã ngồi ngay chỗ Gilbert lúc nãy. Còn anh tóc bạc thì đi kiếm bàn trống để ngồi.

Lúc này chẳng ai để ý đến một anh tóc vàng đã uống đến say khước cả. "Rượu ngon. Đem thêm cho ta đi ~. Hết rượu rồi hả? Hết rồi thì bia cũng chẳng sao. Hức."

"Hả? Mới đây Arthur đã say như thế rồi sao?" Ivan giật mình nhìn sang anh tóc vàng đang nằm dài trên bàn. "Tửu lượng anh ta không tốt lắm nhỉ?"

"Mang rượu lại đây~ Mang lại đây cho ta~ Ta muốn uống thêm nữa." Anh ngồi thẳng lưng lên. Đôi mắt xanh lá mù mịt nhìn về li rượu trong tay Kiku. "Hahaha, có rượu rồi." Anh ngã đầu về phía sau, từ từ rót chất lỏng trong đấy vào miệng. "Ủa, sao hết lẹ vậy?" quăng cái li xuống đất vỡ tang tành.

Kiku tức giận, buông đũa xuống. Cậu người Nhật hướng đôi mắt đỏ ngầu nhìn về phía Arthur đang không biết gì. "Muốn gì?" Mũi kiếm của Kiku đã chĩa vào cuống họng anh.

Ivan định ngăn Kiku lại, nhưng rồi trong trạng thái không hay biết gì, Arthur lại tiếp tục tấn công sang Andrew ngồi bên phải. "Tên này còn rượu hả? Cho ta, cho ta. Sao không có gì hết vậy?" Anh đứng lên, một chân đặt lên ghế, tướng lưu manh chỉ vào anh tóc đỏ. "Ngươi dám gạt ta. Người đâu, mang cho ta vài chai rượu ngon lại đây. Hức."

Có người mang cho Arthur mấy chai bia nữa. Nhưng Ivan ra hiệu không cần. Cậu nhìn về phía Andrew. "Anh cảm phiền đưa Arthur về phòng được không?"

"Sao phải là ta? Mà không phải là Kiku?"

"Vì Kiku nhỏ người hơn, da." Ivan nhìn sang cậu người Nhật, đáp gọn lỏn như đó là chuyện hiển nhiên.

"Ta, ta muốn uống nữa." Arthur quàng tay qua cổ Andrew. "Ngươi là ai vậy? Tóc ngươi sao đỏ hoe vậy? Giống như mới bị bỏ vô lò a~ Hức."

"Anh mà dám đưa hắn ta về phòng. Em sẽ băm xác hắn ra, cho chó tha." Natalia gằng giọng, lạnh lùng nhìn Arthur và sang Ivan.

Ivan hướng đôi mắt tím sang cầu xin Andrew. "Anh thông cảm cho tôi đi, da."

"Thôi được rồi." Dù sao thì anh cũng chán mấy cảnh tụ họp đông đúc này lắm. Thà về phòng ngủ còn sướng hơn. Anh vất vả lắm mới vác Arthur được trên vai. Đầu Arthur chổng ngược xuống dưới. Tay Andrew đặt ngay hông anh tóc vàng.

"Á, cái gì mềm mềm đây~" Bàn tay nghịch ngợm của anh người Anh say xỉn đang quậy phá làm Andrew đỏ mặt lên. Anh không vác tên phiền phức trên vai nữa, mà để cậu xuống đất rồi kéo cổ áo cậu đi.

"Nhẹ tay thôi Andrew." Ivan nói thật to, để át đi tiếng ồn ào của đám đông.

"Anh làm gì mà lo cho hắn dữ vậy hả, hả?"

"Anh đâu có đâu."

"Thôi, thôi, ăn đi Natalia." Cô chị xen vào mong cô em có thể bình tĩnh lại một chút.

Bữa tiệc thật vui vẻ, nhưng có lẽ cũng là bữa cuối cùng trước khi bắt đầu những cuộc chiến tàn khốc mà không ai biết hậu quả của nó sẽ đến mức nào.

"Tên chết tiệt, nhậu say bí tỉ." Andrew không ngần ngại mà ném Arthur lên giường. Anh xoa xoa một cánh tay mỏi nhừ. "Người đâu mà nặng quá."

"Á, ta muốn uống rượu hà. Đem rượu lên cho ta." Arthur lăn qua lăn lại một hồi, lăn ra tới mép giường và nắm lấy cổ tay Andrew. "Ngươi đi lấy rượu cho ta mau lên." Anh tóc vàng mặt đỏ bừng nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của Andrew. "A~ Đôi mắt đó." Arthur hai tay kéo Andrew ngồi xuống trên giường. Lúc anh tóc đỏ rồi xuống rồi, anh mới lấy hai tay vịn vào vai người kia, sao cho tầm mắt mình ngang với đôi mắt xanh dương đó. "A~ đôi mắt thật giống của Alfred nha."

"Alfred?" Là ai? Hình như từng nghe Ivan nhắc đến một lần.

"Alfred là một tên đại ngốc, tên đại ngốc. Ngốc ơi là ngốc. Hahaha, hức. Tại sao tôi lại yêu tên ngốc đó chứ." Andrew thở dài, đẩy con người đang say mèm đó nằm xuống giường, kéo chăn lên đắp ngang người cho cậu ta. Không ngờ lúc bình thường thì thế, nhưng khi có men vào thì ăn nói linh tinh. Anh định ngồi dậy nhưng một lần nữa bị Arthur kéo lại. "Đi lấy rượu hả? Có gặp Alfred nói ta rất nhớ hắn, rất nhớ~ Bảo hắn hãy đợi ta nghe~ Đợi ta~ Hức."

"Rồi, rồi." Andrew trả lời cho có rồi cố gắng lấy tay gỡ từng ngón của Arthur ra. Nhưng gỡ được một ngón thì ngón kia lại bám vào. "Bỏ tay ra coi." Andrew chịu không nổi nữa mà gầm gừ.

"Đem rượu tới thì ta buông. Đi, ta muốn uống nữa mà." Gương mặt đỏ bừng vì rượu nhìn vào anh. Đôi mắt xanh sáng cùng mái tóc vàng làm Andrew cứ ngờ ngờ đó là Will. Đôi môi đỏ hồng bĩu ra làm anh đỏ mặt. Mặt dường như đang có ngàn con kiến đang bò dưới đấy. Tim bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn. "Alfred à, cậu đã tới rồi hả?" Đôi môi ấy tiến càng lúc càng gần, rồi chạm vào môi anh một cái thật nhẹ. "Tôi nhớ cậu lắm đấy. Hehehe." Arthur liếm môi, "Mùi của cậu hôm nay có chút kì kì, hức. Cậu hút thuốc sao?"

Không để Arthur nói thêm gì nữa, Andrew ấn Arthur nằm xuống giường. Môi anh đang ngấu nghiến lấy đôi môi đối phương. Lưỡi anh cảm nhận được chút gì đó dìu dịu của hoa hồng, đăng đắng của rượu lúc nãy. Thật đặc biệt. Anh buông người kia ra. Tay Arthur quàng lấy cổ anh, miệng cứ liên tục chửi rủa tên Alfred nào đó là một thằng ngốc. Nhưng anh tóc đỏ chẳng để tâm cậu tóc vàng nói gì.

Môi Andrew tiếp tục lướt xuống cái cổ trắng ngần. Tay anh nhanh chóng tháo từng chiếc nút áo ra để lộ ra khuôn ngực đang phập phồng theo từng nhịp thở gấp gáp. Bàn tay đầy những vết chai sạn lướt qua từng đường nét trên cơ thể đang phơi bày trước mắt. Anh tóc đỏ nhẹ nhàng hôn lên đó, nhấm nháp từng chút một. Cơ thể nhạy cảm của Arthur đang bắt đầu cong lên khi anh kích thích mạnh hơn nữa. Từng tiếng rên rỉ trong dục vọng dường như đang câu dẫn, khiến anh cứ tiếp tục tiến xuống dưới hạ thể cậu ta. Bàn tay di chuyển xuống dưới kéo kháa quần, nhưng chưa kịp làm gì hết thì một tiếng hét khiến anh giật mình.

"Áhhh. N-ngươi l-làm cái gì vậy?" Arthur mở to đôi mắt xanh ra nhìn anh. Cơ thể vừa nãy đang nằm dưới thân lùi về sau. Tay nhanh chóng vớ lấy cái chăn và quấn quanh cơ thể mình. "Đi ra ngoài, đi ra ngoài."

"Tại sao tao phải đi ra ngoài chứ?" Andrew tiến lại gần hơn một chút thì anh tóc vàng lại lùi về sau một chút nữa. Chưa đầy nửa giây những dây gai tua tủa bắt đầu xuất hiện khắp nơi. Một số đang bện chặt vào nhau giống như cái kén bảo vệ Arthur đang ngồi bên trong. Còn những dây khác thì liên tục tấn công từ khắp mọi nơi. Dù Andrew cứ biến mất và xuất hiện ở nơi khác thì chúng ngay lập tức có mặt, giống như chúng đang tồn tại ở khắp mọi nơi. Anh tóc đỏ không thể làm sao thoát khỏi nó cả.

"Chuyện gì mà ồn ào vậy?" Có tiếng gõ cửa.

"Arthur-san, xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Là tiếng của Kiku.

"Không khoá này," có tiếng tách của cánh cửa mở. "Có chuyện gì vậy Arthur?" Thân người to lớn bước vào, đó là Ivan. Theo sau là Kiku và Gilbert. Trước mặt họ là một cái kén được bện bằng những sợi dây gai đang đặt trên giường. Mọi thứ lộn xộn như vừa có một cuộc ẩu đả. Trên tường có vài khe nứt nho nhỏ. Còn Andrew thì đang bận vật lộn với những sợi dây gai cứng đầu cứ bám theo anh.

"Andrew, chuyện gì vậy?" Ivan hét lên. "Arthur đâu?"

"Đó," anh tóc đỏ chỉ vào cái kén.

"Anh lại chọc ghẹo Arthur nữa hả?"

Andrew né một sợi dây đang muốn đâm thẳng vào trán anh. "Không có."

"Cút ra ngoài, cút ra ngoài hết." Giọng Arthur vang lên trong cái bọc kén.

"Nhưng trước tiên anh phải dừng mấy sợi dây này lại, chúng tôi mới ra được." Ivan trả lời, vì chúng cũng đang bắt đầu tấn công sang ba người vừa mới bước vào phòng. Những sợi dây từ từ thu về biến mất sau cái kén. Andrew thở hồng hộc đáp xuống đất đứng cạnh Kiku.

"Ra ngoài, cút ra ngoài hết." Arthur giận dữ hét lên.

"Được rồi," Ivan ra hiệu cho ba người kia đi ra ngoài.

Cái cửa đóng lại phía sau, để mình Arthur một mình trong căn phòng bừa bộn. Từng sợi dây một từ từ thu lại. Chiếc kén cũng dần biến mất theo. Arthur ngồi đấy với đôi mắt đỏ hoe. Hai chân cậu co lại, sát vào người. Hai tay ôm chặt lấy gối.

"Đừng khóc nữa, đừng khóc nữa." Daisy đứng trên vai Arthur, nhè nhẹ xoa lấy một bên má cậu. "Không có chuyện gì, không có chuyện gì nữa rồi."

"Ghê thật đấy, lúc nãy không nhờ Orchid lanh trí thì…" Iris không dám nói hết câu.

"Qúa khen, quá khen." Cô tiên áo trắng nghe thấy người khác khen mình thì hoàn toàn tự mãn. Lúc nãy hai cô bạn đều rất lúng túng không nghĩ ra được gì, chỉ biết hét vào tai Arthur mấy câu 'tỉnh lại, tỉnh lại'. May mà nhờ cô nhớ được câu thần chú này, khiến cậu bạn yêu quí có thể tỉnh lại, chứ sức của họ đâu có thể đấu lại Andrew.

"Cảm ơn." Arthur lầm bầm.

"Đi tắm đi, Arthur." Daisy đề nghị. "Ngủ một giấc thì sẽ quên hết tất cả."

"Ừ, phải đấy." Iris nói.

"Ừ," Orchid gật đầu.

Arthur không nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ rời giường. Anh bước đến tủ, tuỳ tiện lấy một bộ đồ ngủ rồi bước vào nhà tắm. Bàn tay run run mở vòi nước nóng. Từng giọt từng giọt nước trên vòi sen rơi xuống từ từ rồi bắt đầu chảy mạnh. Mái tóc vàng nhạt đầy mồ hôi được làm ướt dần. Làn da trắng với những dấu đỏ hằn từ trên cổ xuống dưới phần bụng đang tận hưởng sự thoải mái mà dòng nước ấm mang lại.

Arthur với lấy cục xà phòng và bắt đầu chà xát khắp người. Sao những vết đỏ đó vẫn chưa biến mất. Sao trên cơ thể này vẫn vương còn cái mùi ghê tởm đó. Anh vứt cục xà phòng vô dụng đó sang một góc nhà tắm. Cơ thể mệt nhoài dựa vào tường rồi ngồi xuống sàn nhà đẫm nước. Vòi sen vẫn cứ chảy nhưng vẫn không làm dịu được cơn nóng giận trong mình, không dìm được cảm giác căm ghét, ghê tởm đó xuống. Anh chẳng biết làm gì ngoài ngồi trong đó, giống như mong rằng mình có thể chết luôn trong phòng tắm này cũng được. Nếu anh chết đi chắc sẽ giải quyết được mọi chuyện mà, phải không. Chết đi thì không còn phải chịu cảm giác tội lỗi này giày vò. Chẳng ai có thể nói anh phản bội Alfred. Anh không phản bội cậu ấy, anh vốn không muốn hắn ta chạm vào người. Chỉ tại men rượu trong người anh, anh không biết gì hết, anh không biết gì hết.

"Arthur ơi, ra đi. Arthur ơi. Đã hơn mười phút rồi" Có tiếng ai đó gọi kéo anh ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ đó.

"Ra đi." Giọng của một người khác.

"Artie, muốn chết thì cũng lựa nơi nào đó sạch sẽ mà chết. Ai lại chết trong nhà tắm chứ?"

"Nói gì kì vậy hả Orchid?"

"Thì lần nào uống rượu vào, làm chuyện bậy bạ, cậu ta chẳng muốn chết chứ. Rốt cuộc thì có chết đâu, vẫn sống sờ sờ vậy thôi."

"Ra đi Arthur, cảm đấy."

Arthur uể oải, chống tay xuống nâng người dậy. Mặc quần áo, anh mệt mỏi mở cửa ra. "Tôi ra rồi đây, đừng ồn ào nữa." Anh thả người xuống chiếc giường êm ái. Đôi mắt xanh buồn bã nhìn quanh căn phòng bừa bộn. Nó khép lại, buộc chủ nhân mình rơi vào giấc ngủ. Nó nói với anh rằng ngủ đi rồi sẽ quên tất cả.

"Khoan ngủ đã, ngủ như thế sẽ nhức đầu đó." Daisy nói, nhưng hôm nay anh chẳng còn tâm trí để quan tâm những chuyện đó nữa.

"Thôi mà, mình cũng đi ngủ đi." Iris cùng Orchid lôi cô bạn mình ra khỏi đấy, để là không gian yên tĩnh cho anh.

Cơ thể mệt mỏi cộng căng thẳng khiến anh nhanh chóng rơi vào giấc ngủ. Trong lòng anh hi vọng rằng giấc ngủ có thể khiến anh bình tĩnh lại. Nhưng thật ra nó còn làm tình trạng đó tệ hơn.

Anh nhìn thấy mình đang nằm trên giường, chân tay không bị trói nhưng chẳng thể nào động đậy được. Trong màn đêm tối mịt, có một bàn tay nào đó đang tháo từng nút áo sơ mi ra rồi bắt đầu sờ soạng người anh. Một miệng ẩm ướt đang ngậm lấy đầu ngực, khiến nó trở nên sưng đỏ. Rốt cuộc người đó là ai? Anh muốn hỏi nhưng cổ họng nóng rát đang đè nén từng chữ xuống. Anh cố hết sức mà cơ thể không thể nào cử động được. Nhưng nó lại cứ cong đáp ứng những kích thích đó. Bàn tay của tên lạ mặt tiếp tục xuống thấp hơn, xoa nắn lấy vật thể nằm dưới lớp vải.

"B-b-bỏ tay ra." Rốt cuộc thì anh cũng có thể nói chuyện được rồi. Nhưng tay chân thì không thể cử động. "N-ngươi là ai?"

Môi hắn ta mỉm cười và bóng tối dần biến mất. Đầu tiên Arthur có thể thấy được mái tóc màu vàng rơm, rồi tới đôi mắt xanh dương, nụ cười tươi rói hiện lên trên gương mặt quen thuộc.

"Alfred?"

"Phải, Alfred đây. Thấy tôi anh không vui hả?" Cậu ta hỏi.

"Chuyện này…"

"À, anh không vui khi gặp tôi đúng không? Tôi biết, tôi biết anh thích tên kia chứ gì? Anh thích Andrew của anh có phải không?" giọng Alfred pha một chút chát. Cậu có biết những câu nói đó khiến tôi đau lòng lắm không.

"K-không có, không hề có chuyện đó." Arthur giận dữ trả lời.

"Nếu anh muốn gặp hắn, thì tôi sẽ cho anh gặp hắn ngay bây giờ." Anh có thể nhìn thấy tia giận dữ trong đôi mắt xanh ấy. Alfred, cậu không hiểu. Cậu là thằng ngốc.

"Đồ n-" Anh chưa kịp nói gì thì người trước mặt anh biến đổi thành một người khác. Gương mặt trở nên góc cạnh hơn. Mái tóc vàng chuyển dần thành đỏ. Đôi mắt xanh dương trở nên đậm hơn và tàn ác hơn. Nụ cười tươi biến mất thay bằng nụ cười cay độc.

"Sao? Mày muốn gặp tao phải không?" Andrew cúi đầu xuống. Mặt hắn và mặt anh chỉ cách vài centimet nữa thôi. Hơi thở cay cay mùi thuốc lá vương trong không khí.

"Tránh ra, tránh ra." Anh hét lớn. Alfred, cậu ở đang ở đâu?

"Mày không muốn gặp Alfred nữa, thì gặp tao thôi, có gì đâu? Mà tao thấy nó cũng ghét mày rồi. Mày làm tổn thương nó hết lần này đến lần khác, giờ thì nó đẩy mày cho tao." Giọng anh tóc đỏ ngân cao lên ở câu cuối cùng.

"Không, không có. Không thể nào." Anh lắc đầu không thể tin được. Tay chân cố cựa quậy để đẩy cái tên đang ngồi trên người mình ra.

Tay hắn bắt đầu dịu dàng xoa lấy mặt anh. "Kể ra mày cũng giống Will lắm, nếu dùng tạm mày chắc cũng được hả?"

"T-tr-" giọng anh như bị bóp nghẹn lại. Môi cứ khép mở nhưng không thể nào phát ra âm thanh. Đôi mắt xanh lá ghê tởm, sợ hãi nhìn vào người phía trên mình. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đang xảy ra đây. Nếu là mơ thì làm ơn, giấc mơ này hãy nhanh chóng tan biến đi. Anh có cảm giác nhưng bàn tay đó đang sờ soạng khắp người mình. Cái hơi thở nóng rực vương mùi thuốc lá và rượu đang phà vào trên da thịt. Và rồi…

"Đừng!" Arthur hét thật lớn. Anh ngồi bật dậy khỏi giường. Mồ hôi nhễ nhại ướt tóc và phần lưng áo. Anh lấy tay áo lau những giọt mồ hôi trên trán đi. Thì ra chỉ là mơ, nhưng tại sao nó lại đáng sợ đến vậy. Arthur sợ hãi bật đèn rồi uống một ly nước, cố gắng điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở.

"Chuyện gì mà ồn ào vậy?" giọng một cô gái nghe như còn ngáy ngủ vang lên.

"Không có gì đâu, ngủ tiếp đi Iris." Anh trấn an cô gái.

"Ừ, ngủ ngon."

Đôi mắt xanh nhìn ra khung cửa. Bây giờ có nên tiếp tục ngủ nữa hay không, anh tự hỏi. Nếu tiếp tục ngủ, có phải anh lại sẽ mơ thấy cơn ác mộng giống như vậy không? Anh sẽ thấy Alfred, nhưng rồi Alfred lại sẽ biến thành Andrew. Có lẽ tốt nhất anh nên thức tới sáng vậy.

Arthur bắt đầu dọn bãi chiến trường do cuộc đánh nhau của mình và Andrew. Đó là việc duy nhất mà bây giờ anh có thể làm. Nhưng rồi sau khi mọi thứ ngay ngắn, thì cũng chỉ mới hai giờ sáng mà thôi. Anh uể oải nằm xuống giường, tự nhủ rằng mình không thể ngủ được. Nhưng rồi mi mắt cũng bắt đầu sụp xuống. Giấc ngủ một lần nữa lại đến tìm anh.

Lần này giấc mơ còn khủng khiếp hơn lúc nãy. Anh thấy quần áo mình từ từ bị cởi ra. Một bàn tay đang mò mẫm trên cơ thể anh. Anh muốn hét lên nhưng chẳng thể hét được. Tay anh tự động quàng quanh cổ người đó, hai chân được đặt trên hông người đó. Cái mùi tanh nồng đã lâu rồi không ngửi thấy bắt đầu lan toả trong không khí. Đôi bàn tay đang giữ chặt lấy hông anh và bắt đầu đưa đẩy. Vật thể nóng và cứng cứ đâm vào rồi lại rút ra. Môi anh cứ tiếp tục rên lên những tiếng dâm đãng, bảo người kia phải nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn nữa. Anh muốn hét lên dừng lại như trong giấc mơ lúc nãy. Nhưng rồi cổ họng đau rát ngăn anh làm điều đó.

"Có thoải mái không?" giọng người đó vang lên. "Hả, Artie?"

Bóng tối một lần nữa lại tan biến mất. Và người ẩn trong bóng tối là Alfred.

"Alfred…" Arthur gọi. "Alfred…" Anh gần như muốn khóc thét lên. Anh muốn gọi tên cậu, bảo rằng cậu ngốc đừng bao giờ bỏ rơi anh. Anh hứa sẽ không bao giờ gạt cậu, không bao giờ làm tổn thương cậu lần nào nữa. Anh nhớ cậu rất nhiều. Anh yêu cậu rất nhiều. Nhưng rồi chẳng có câu nào vang lên ngoại trừ mấy câu như: "Đồ ngốc, bỏ tôi ra. Tôi ghét cậu, bỏ tôi ra." Anh lắc đầu, anh không muốn nói những câu đó. Không muốn.

Môi Alfred mỉm cười chua xót, "Tôi hiểu." Và rồi cơn ác mộng thật sự mới bắt đầu. Mái tóc vàng một lần nữa hoá đỏ. Đôi mắt xanh hiền hoà biến thành đôi mắt như muốn xâu xé anh ra làm trăm mảnh. Nụ cười gian xảo lại hiện ra.

"Tỉnh lại đi, chẳng có Alfred nào hết, chỉ có Andrew thôi, chỉ có Andrew thôi, cưng à."

"Tránh ra. Tránh ra." Anh bỏ tay mình ra khỏi cổ hắn, cố gắng lùi về sau hết mức có thể nhưng bức tường vô hình nào đó đã chặn anh lại. Cơ thể anh run đến nổi chẳng thể nào cử động được nữa. Còn Andrew cứ như con hổ đói vồ mồi mà bắt lấy anh. Tay hắn giữ chặt lấy hông anh hơn, chặt đến nổi anh nghi ngờ hông mình sẽ có in dấu tay của hắn. Bất ngờ, hắn đẩy vào thật mạnh, khiến Arthur thét lên trong đau đớn.

"Ahhhh. Đừng, đừng." Tiếng thét vang vọng trong căn phòng nhỏ.

"Có chuyện gì? Có chuyện gì?" Ba giọng nữ cuống quít hỏi. Cả ba đều nhanh chóng bay đến cạnh anh.

Lại là một giấc mơ khủng khiếp nữa sao? Arthur dùng cái khăn mặt ba cô mang đến cho mình lau mồ hôi trên trán đi. Anh thở hồng hộc, với tay lấy ly nước uống cho định thần lại. Trời bên ngoài vẫn còn chưa sáng, chỉ mới sáu giờ thôi.

"Cậu muốn uống trà không?" Daisy ân cần hỏi.

"Ừ." Cô gái cũng gật đầu rồi bay đến góc bên kia căn phòng.

"Arthur này," Iris muốn nói chuyện gì đó, nhưng lại thấy có Orchid ở đấy nên không dám nói. Cô bay lên, ghé sát vào tai anh nói nhỏ. Arthur nghe xong đỏ mặt nhìn xuống bãi chiến trường ở dưới lớp chăn.

"Chết tiệt." Sao hôm nay vận xui lại cứ nhằm vào anh vậy chứ?

"Sao vậy, Artie? Cậu mơ thấy gì mà ra tới nông nổi này vậy?" Orchid tủm tỉm cười nhìn vào Iris. Ánh mắt cô như bảo rằng, tôi thấy rồi cần gì phải nói nhỏ.

"Tôi…" Arthur thật tình không muốn nói đến chuyện xấu hổ đó chút nào.

"Tôi nhớ tối cậu đâu có coi sách báo gì bậy bạ đâu hả?" Cô nói với giọng trêu chọc. Iris đứng cạnh thúc vào cô một cái. Đôi mắt xanh lườm mắt đen, cậu ta vừa gặp ác mộng, đừng chọc cậu ấy nữa.

"Thôi, nếu Arthur không muốn nói thì thôi." Daisy bay đến, cùng đằng sau lưng là một tách trà nhỏ lượn qua lượn lại. "Tôi cũng nói với cậu rồi, đừng có tắm rồi ngủ liền. Vừa dễ gặp ác mộng mà vừa nhức đầu nữa. Tôi-"

"Tôi nói mãi mà cậu chẳng nghe. Cậu đã đã lớn rồi." Orchid bắt chước giọng điệu y hệt của cô áo vàng lúc mắng cậu. Cũng may là Arthur chưa uống trà, nếu không chắc sặc mất rồi. "Ý Daisy muốn nói vậy phải không?"

"Orchid…" Cô tiên áo vàng bình thường hiền hoà, nhưng nếu bị chọc tức quá mức sẽ nổi điên lên. Mà lúc cô nổi điên thì không vừa đâu.

"Thôi, đủ rồi." Iris tách hai cô ra. "Công nhận là tính nói dai-" Đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt nhìn cô với vẻ tức giận, "À không, ý tôi nói là tính quan tâm người khác-"

Orchid xen ngang, "Quan tâm quá mức. Phải nói vậy mới đúng."

"Ừ, ừ, đại khái là Arthur giống Daisy ở điểm đó." Iris nói thế để đẹp lòng cả hai bên.

"Tại hồi thằng bé còn nhỏ, có người nào đó cứ bay bên cạnh, nói nào là 'Áo phải bỏ vào quần', 'Tóc phải chải ngay ngắn', 'Không được ăn đồ ngọt', 'Chỉ được uống trà, không uống cà phê', gì gì đó. Nên bây giờ Artie bé bỏng lớn lên cũng bám theo Alfie mà bảo cậu ta mấy thứ đó. Nói đúng không Iris?" Cô áo xanh có gì để nói, gật đầu.

"Thế còn đỡ hơn người nào đó, suốt ngày cứ chọc Arthur hết đứa này rồi đứa khác. Lúc Arthur mười một tuổi, ai đó bắt sâu thả lên đầu cậu ấy, làm Arthur khóc đến sưng mắt luôn." Hai cô bắt đầu cãi nhau và lôi Arthur ra làm bia rồi. Thật ra chuyện này cũng chẳng có gì lạ với anh hết. Từ khi quen họ, họ đã cãi nhau thường như thế rồi. Như bây giờ cũng là còn ít. Nên anh cũng chẳng cản họ làm gì, chỉ ngồi đó mà uống hết tách trà và đi vào nhà tắm.

"Tôi tập cho Artie nam tính mà, nhìn coi, ngoài cặp lông mày sâu róm đó, cậu ta có chỗ nào nam tính nữa đâu."

"Nhưng tập cũng không cần nhất thiết như thế."

"Iris, nói câu công bằng đi."

"Iris, nói."

"Arthur, Arthur, giúp tôi đi, Arthur…"

"Thôi, cô tự giải quyết, tôi còn đi làm nữa." Arthur vớ đại một bộ quần áo nào đó rồi đi thẳng nhà tắm. Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu, anh không biết sẽ đối mặt với mọi chuyện ra sao nữa. Mặc áo sơ mi, thắt cái cà vạt. Anh nheo mắt nhìn mình trong gương. Tay cố kéo cái cổ áo cao lên một chút để che đi vết đỏ lúc tối, hi vọng nó sẽ che khuất cái vết xấu hổ đó. Tên Andrew đó, sẽ có ngày anh trả mối thù này.

Ivan vừa sáng nay đã mở một cuộc họp khẩn. Thật ra Gilbert mới tỉnh lại thôi. Cậu ta có cần gấp thế không. Ai cũng biết rằng cậu ta gấp gáp cũng chỉ muốn gặp một người chứ không chỉ vì kế hoạch vĩ đại đó.

"Hôm nay tôi triệu tập cuộc họp gấp để bàn với mọi người một số chuyện." Ivan nhìn một lượt. "Đầu tiên, tôi hi vọng các bạn có thể nhanh chóng hồi phục lại siêu năng lực cho Gilbert càng nhanh càng tốt. Kiku và Arthur, hi vọng các cậu có thể giúp anh ấy, da" Ánh cười hướng về phía anh tóc bạc.

"Ta có thể tự làm được, không cần ai giúp hết."

Nhưng dường như Ivan lờ anh ta đi. "Tiếp theo, mọi chuyện tôi sẽ giao lại cho chị Katyusha. Tôi có chuyện phải đi vài ngày."

"Anh đi đâu?" Natalia là người đầu tiên lên tiếng.

"A-anh đi đón Yao Yao, da" Ivan đáp."Có lẽ em-"

"Em cũng sẽ đi theo anh." Cô em nhanh chóng cắt ngang. "Em sẽ bảo vệ anh, em sẽ bảo vệ anh."

"A-anh, anh không cần." Cậu anh lo sợ đáp.

"Natalia, Ivan muốn đi một mình thì cứ để Ivan đi." Cô Katyusha cố giữ cô em gái quá khích của mình lại.

"Dù em nói thế nào thì anh cũng không dẫn em đi theo đâu, Natalia." Ivan cứng rắn từ chối cô em mình. "Ngay cả đồ đạc anh cũng chuẩn bị sẵn rồi, lát nữa xe đến anh sẽ đi ngay lập tức."

"Không, em không có phép. Em không cho phép." Natalia nắm lấy cái khăn choàng mà gào lên. Ivan không nhìn em mình bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng nữa. Đôi mắt tím nhíu lại một chút và cô gái bỗng chốc bị bao bọc bởi một lớp nước đá.

"Lát nữa sẽ có người thả em ra." Ivan nói. "Mọi kế hoạch tôi đã lên sẵn cả rồi, mọi người chỉ cần làm theo nữa mà thôi. Tôi sẽ về trong vòng nửa tháng, hi vọng các bạn sẽ giúp đỡ." Xong, cậu ấy tất bật đi ra khỏi phòng.

"Cuộc họp nào cũng như thế này à?" Gilbert ghé sát vào người Kiku hỏi nhỏ. Cậu người Nhật hơi khó chịu, nghiêng người sang một bên rồi gật đầu. "Nhìn cái tên đó run run cũng vui quá hen. Kesese." Kiku nhíu mày khó chịu rồi nhích ghế qua bên Eduard, làm cậu mắt kính giật mình, và hét lên làm mọi người giật mình.

Andrew vẫn nhìn đâu đó xa xăm. Trong lòng anh đang nghĩ, nếu có ngày bắt được mấy tên giết chết Will thì sẽ ra sao. Anh sẽ tra tấn chúng bằng những cực hình thời Trung cổ tàn độc nhất. Chúng sẽ từ từ chảy máu cho đến chết. Anh muốn chúng phải sống không được mà chết không xong. Như thế mới bù đắp được phần nào mà chúng đã gây ra cho anh. Đang chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ riêng, thì một ánh mắt lạnh lùng đang chăm chú nhìn vào anh. Lúc này trong phòng chỉ còn mình anh và cậu tóc vàng. Không nghi ngờ gì, ánh mắt đó là của Arthur.

"Mày nhìn gì, Arthur?" Anh hỏi.

"Tao muốn giết mày." Arthur gằng từng chữ.

"Mày là người lớn, tao cũng là người lớn. Tình một đêm cũng chẳng có gì lạ. Hơn nữa, tao chưa làm gì mày. Mày là đàn ông, chứ mày đâu phải là mấy đứa con gái nhỏ còn trinh đâu." Một nụ cười chế nhạo hiện lên trên môi Andrew. "Hay mày là con gái hả?"

"Mày… Chết đi…" Một sợi dây gai phóng ra, ngắm vào tim anh tóc đỏ. Rồi một sợi dây khác nhắm vào cái hạt nhân trên trán anh.

"Này, mày làm thật đó hả?" Andrew né sợi dây.

Arthur không trả lời mà cứ tiếp tục tấn công. Andrew tất nhiên là không thể mãi tránh những sợi dây đó. Anh biến mất, làm mục tiêu của anh người Anh bị hụt. Anh tóc đỏ đột ngột xuất hiện trước mặt Arthur, tung một cú đấm thẳng vào mặt Arthur. Nhưng chưa trúng thì cảm giác nóng rát đang đốt cháy lấy bàn tay. Những sợi dây đang quấn chặt lấy cơ thể anh cũng đột nhiên bốc cháy.

"Này, có chuyện gì?" Gilbert từ đâu xuất hiện, xen vào trận đánh nhau của hai người.

"Gilbert, tránh ra." Arthur ra lệnh. "Đây là chuyện riêng của chúng tôi."

"Vậy sao? Tuy tôi không nhớ chuyện gì xảy ra lúc trước, nhưng tôi biết rằng, chúng ta cùng chung một chiến tuyến, một mục tiêu. Nếu có chuyện gì khúc mắc, tôi đề nghị hai cậu nên ngồi lại cùng nhau mà bàn bạc. Đừng ra tay đánh nhau." Anh tóc bạc khuyên giải giống như một chuyên gia, khiến Arthur ngạc nhiên. Gilbert kiêu ngạo ngày trước dường như đã biến mất rồi. Người đứng trước mặt anh dường như là một người khác, chín chắn và trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều.

"Tôi chẳng có gì để nói với hắn ta." Arthur thu những sợi dây gai lại, mặt đỏ lên. Chuyện xấu hổ nào làm sao có thể nói ra cơ chứ?

"Hắn là người ra tay trước, tao chẳng có liên quan gì ở đây cả." Andrew cũng xoay mặt đi.

"Nếu hai người không chịu đem chuyện này nói ra thì tôi cũng không còn cách nào khác. Nhưng hai người nhớ rằng, chúng ta không được đánh nhau. Nếu đánh nhau, chứng tỏ nội bộ không đoàn kết. Lỡ có chuyện gì, thì người chịu thiệt cũng là chúng ta. Tôi mong rằng từ nay hai người có thể hoà hợp hơn." Gilbert khẳng định lại một lần nữa. "Thôi hai người hãy quay về làm việc của mình đi."

Arthur chẳng có gì để nói, quay đi ra khỏi phòng. Nếu không có tên Gilbert đó, anh sẽ không thua như thế này. Nhưng những gì cậu ta nói không phải là không đúng. Anh cần phải kiên nhẫn để phấn đấu cho những mục tiêu cao cả hơn.

Lúc này chỉ còn mình Gilbert và Andrew ở trong phòng. Anh tóc bạc mỉm cười, chìa tay ra, "Chào, tôi là Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt. Chắc anh cũng đã biết hả? Làm bạn nhá."

"Không, tao không cần bạn bè." Andrew đánh vào bàn tay xanh xao đang chìa ra, rồi quay đi.

"Này, này." Gilbert la lên, rồi đuổi theo anh tóc đỏ. "Tao muốn làm bạn thôi mà."

Ivan rảo bước trên con đường quen thuộc. Cũng đã hơn một năm rồi cậu không quay về đây, nhưng dường như chẳng có gì thay đổi cả, vẫn những chiếc lồng đèn đỏ treo rợp cả một khoảng trời, cái mùi dầu mỡ vương trong không khí, tiếng chào hàng vui vẻ của những gánh hàng bên lề đường.

Đi một lát, Ivan đã đặt chân đến trước tiệm hoa quen thuộc. Những đoá hoa xinh đẹp tranh nhau khoe sắc. Mùi hương hoà cùng với nhau tạo thành thứ mùi kì lạ. Đôi mắt tím nhìn vào trong, chắc Mei và Hong vẫn còn ở đằng sau. Cậu gọi lớn:

"Có ai ở nhà không?"

Một cô gái tóc nâu bước ra. "Ai đấy?" Cô ấy hỏi, và bước đến gần để xem.

"Mei." Ivan gọi.

"Ivan, Ivan. Anh Ivan. Là anh thật sao?" Cô chạy nhanh đến, nắm lấy tay áo cậu. giọng cô vỡ oà trong hạnh phúc. "Em và anh ba đợi anh lâu lắm rồi. Anh vào nhà, vào nhà đi anh." Tay cô gái kéo lấy tay áo cậu.

Cậu ngồi ở cái bàn nhỏ quen thuộc. Mei rót cho cậu một tách trà thật thơm. Cũng lâu rồi, Ivan chưa được uống thứ trà đặc sản này. Nếu về mà đem nó cho Kiku và Arthur làm quà, chắc hai người đó vui lắm.

"Anh sao đi lâu vậy, sao anh không gọi điện hay gửi thư cho bọn em. Em lo lắm, anh ba còn bảo chắc là anh chết dọc đường rồi." Mei kể. Ivan chỉ cười thôi, hình như hai người đó cũng chẳng có thay đổi gì thì phải.

"Anh không có gì đâu. Em thấy anh vẫn khoẻ mạnh không, da? Còn em, vừa đi học vừa chăm sóc Yao Yao chắc cực lắm." Đôi mắt tím nhìn cô gái đầy quan tâm.

"Dạ, anh ba mới cực, em không có cực gì đâu ạ." Môi cô nở nụ cười. Nụ cười đó cũng giống như của Yao, luôn làm cậu cảm thấy an lòng. "Tụi em đã đưa anh ấy về rồi. Anh ấy đang ở trên lầu."

"Anh lên thăm anh ấy được không?" Ivan đứng lên, Mei gật đầu.

Cậu tóc vàng bước thật nhanh lên trên lầu. Tiếng cọt kẹt của những tấm ván đã cũ cứ vang lên theo mỗi bước đi của cậu. Vừa đi, cậu vừa ngắm nhìn lại căn nhà. Bụi và mạng nhện đang đóng ở những góc tường. Có lẽ Mei và Hong không có thời gian dọn dẹp. Ngoài chuyện đó ra, thì căn nhà vẫn như thế, vẫn mang cho Ivan cảm giác ấm áp như đang về với gia đình của mình.

Ivan cuối cùng đã đến phòng của Yao. Bàn tay đầy mồ hôi nắm lấy nắm cửa. Cậu nhẹ nhàng hé cửa ra như sợ làm anh thức giấc. Cậu nhìn qua khe hở, thấy một người thanh niên mặc áo đỏ vẫn đang nằm đó. Ivan bước vào và đóng cánh cửa lại phía sau mình. Cửa sổ mở để những tia nắng ấm đang chiếu vào căn phòng lạnh lẽo. Ivan hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thì thầm.

"Yao Yao à, Ivan đến rồi đây…"

"Yao Yao à…"

Cậu mỉm cười đau xót. Tại sao lại cứ nuôi hi vọng dù biết nó không thể thực hiện được chứ, Ivan tự trách mình. Những giọt nắng chiếu vào làn da nhợt nhạt. Ivan chạm nhẹ vào má anh, vuốt ve nó. Rồi bàn tay ấy đi lên trên một chút, vén những sợi tóc đen mượt ra khỏi trán anh.

Ivan nằm xuống trên giường, cạnh Yao. Cậu nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cơ thể lành lạnh vào lòng. Cằm cậu chạm vào mái tóc thơm mùi nhài. "Yao Yao, kế hoạch của tôi đang được thực hiện, anh có thấy không? Anh thấy Ivan có giỏi không? Chẳng bao lâu nữa, khi anh tỉnh lại thì chúng ta có thể sống trong thế giới yên bình rồi. Tôi xây dựng thế giới đó vì anh đó, Yao Yao. Anh hứa với tôi là hãy tỉnh lại nhanh nhanh nha, da."

Cậu mắt tím đẩy Yao ra một chút. Tim cậu đập nhanh hơn, hơi thở cũng trở nên gấp gáp hơn một chút. Cậu do dự, đặt môi mình lên môi anh. Không còn cảm giác ấm áp như trước, tất cả chỉ là một cảm giác lạnh lẽo, lạnh đến tận đáy lòng. Ivan lại ôm lấy anh người yêu vào lòng. Đôi mắt nhắm lại, lòng bình yên chẳng còn suy nghĩ gì. Mi mắt khép lại, cậu từ từ chìm vào trong giấc ngủ.

Trong giấc mơ đó, Ivan nhìn thấy Yao tỉnh lại. Yao chạy tới ôm lấy cậu vào lòng. Cái cảm giác ấm áp quen thuộc xoa dịu lấy cái lạnh trong lòng. Ivan đẩy vai anh ra, lặng lẽ ngắm đôi mắt nâu xinh đẹp đó. Cậu cúi xuống, muốn đặt trên đôi môi đỏ hồng một nụ hôn thật sâu. Nhưng rồi đột nhiên anh biết mất. Và cậu tỉnh dậy.

Người đầu tiên cậu nhìn thấy là Hong và Mei. Họ đang ngồi ở cái bàn cạnh cửa sổ.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Ivan nói bằng giọng ngáy ngủ.

"Anh dậy rồi à," Hong lạnh lùng nói. "Tôi biết rõ lí do anh đến đây là làm gì. Xin anh đừng phá rối cuộc sống bình yên của chúng tôi nữa. Anh hãy rời khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt."

"Kìa anh ba, sao anh lại nói vậy chứ?" Mei ngăn lại. "Anh đừng để ý đến Hong, anh biết tính ảnh rồi mà."

"Con gái, đừng xen vào chuyện này. Chẳng phải anh nói rồi sao, hắn ta là ngọn nguồn của mọi chuyện ngày hôm nay."

"Hong, chuyện anh hai bị giết, chẳng liên quan gì Ivan cả. Thủ phạm là một tên biến thái, thì tại sao lại kết tội cho Ivan chứ?" Mei bắt đầu tức giận hỏi.

"Em không nhìn thấy những thứ mà anh nhìn thấy Mei à." Cậu tóc đen nhìn vào em gái mình. "Hắn ta đến là để mang anh hai đi, em có hiểu không? "

"Cái gì? Ivan đây là sự thật sao?" Cô gái hết nhìn sang Hong rồi nhìn sang Ivan. Đoá hoa cũng đung đưa theo.

"Anh đến là đưa ba anh em em cùng đi. Hai em có đồng ý đi theo anh không? Anh đảm bảo với hai em rằng gia đình chúng ta sẽ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn vào hai người còn lại. Họ là em của Yao cũng là em của cậu. Tình cảm của cậu đối với họ cũng giống như Natalia và Katyusha, thậm chí đôi khi còn hơn hai chị em ruột của cậu nữa.

Nhưng liệu Mei và Hong có muốn đi theo Ivan hay không? Nếu không, thì Ivan sẽ làm cách nào để đưa Yao về căn cứ.

Khả năng đặc biệt của Hong là gì? Còn Mei…

Liệu kế hoạch của Ivan có thành công và Yao có thể tỉnh lại hay không?

Tương lai sẽ có câu trả lời


	28. Chapter 28

Chap này mình viết hơi cực chút, ai muốn rõ là mình đang viết cái gì thì cứ down hình bản đồ Canada với US về coi hen =]] Còn nữa, trong này có nhắc đến cuộc tấn công của người da đen. Thật ra chuyện này là có, nhưng mức độ có không nhẹ như vậy. Chuyện này mình lấy từ trong truyện Đề thi đẫm máu ra. Nói về cuộc tấn công của người da đen với người da trắng, hay gia đình Manson; và lấy ý từ trong Shaman King, mình ko rõ tập mấy, nhưng có ý đó đấy, người cha mua quà giáng sinh về cho 2 đứa con, và bị giết chết, bị anh Chocolove giết ấy.

Thôi, nhảm đủ rồi. Enjoy. Sky and field mình sẽ chỉnh sửa và đăng sau nhé

Paring, Rochu =]]] RusBel =]]]]

Waring: nhìu chi tiết tưởng tượng quá mức =]]]

Chapter 28

"Anh đến là đưa ba anh em em cùng đi. Hai em có đồng ý đi theo anh không? Anh đảm bảo với hai em rằng gia đình chúng ta sẽ sống hạnh phúc bên nhau. Chiến tranh sắp sửa nổ ra. Về chỗ anh ở là an toàn nhất." Ivan nhìn hết Hong rồi tới Mei. Gương mặt nghiêm nghị của Hong khiến cậu trông già hơn so với tuổi thật. Dường như cậu ấy cũng chẳng bất ngờ gì trước những gì mà Ivan nói. Còn Mei thì ngược lại.

"Anh nói gì vậy? Chiến tranh? Là sao?" Mei mở to mắt ra nhìn vào đôi mắt tím kia.

"Hai em có nghĩ đến chuyện thế giới này cần một sự thay đổi không? Những người có năng lực đặc biệt cần phải lên nắm quyền, điều khiển thế giới này đến một nơi tốt đẹp hơn."

"Thôi đi," Hong xen vào. "Anh đừng mơ mộng nữa có được không? Thật ra vốn thế giới này đã tốt đẹp rồi. Anh đừng làm những chuyện dư thừa nữa. Anh hai đã sai lầm khi cứ nghĩ anh là người tốt. Anh hai thấy trước kết cục như vậy mà tại sao không ngăn cản anh chứ?"

"Cái gì mà thấy trước chứ?" Mei hỏi. Ivan cũng muốn hỏi nhưng cô gái đã hỏi trước rồi.

"Em không biết sao? Thật ra anh hai đã thấy được trước mọi chuyện. Anh ấy biết mình sẽ bị giết nhưng vẫn cứ đi ra ngoài. Anh ấy biết rằng khi mình bị giết, hắn ta," Hong chỉ tay vào Ivan, "sẽ thực hiện kế hoạch điên cuồng đó. Nhưng anh hai không ngăn cản hắn, mà anh hai còn…"

"Còn làm sao?" Mei sốt ruột xen vào.

"Anh hai cũng muốn thống trị thế giới này như Ivan. Anh ấy giả vờ yêu tên này chỉ để mượn tay hắn thực hiện kế hoạch của mình thôi. Anh đem sinh mạng mình ra để cược một ván bài. Nếu anh chết, xem như anh không may. Nhưng nếu anh ấy sống, anh xem như đã thực hiện được một ước mơ bao đời nay của dòng họ mình."

"Không, không thể nào. Yao Yao không gạt tôi." Hai bàn tay của Ivan bấu sâu vào da đầu mình. Cậu muốn cậu hãy tỉnh lại đi, đây rốt cuộc chỉ là giấc mơ thôi. Làm sao Yao lại đối xử như vậy với cậu chứ. Yao yêu cậu, thật sự yêu cậu, và cậu cũng vậy. Sao anh có thể nhẫn tâm lừa gạt cậu chứ. Tất cả những gì họ trải qua cùng nhau chỉ là giả sao? Tim cậu đau nhói theo từng nhịp đập. Cậu nhớ ngày họ cùng thả đèn bên hồ, cùng nhau cầu nguyện, nhớ đến khi cậu mặc áo con gấu trúc. Lúc đó cậu từng nghĩ đó là giây phút hạnh phúc nhất trong đời. Nhưng giờ đây…

"Đó là sự thật." Câu nói của Hong dường như càng khẳng định cái sự thật khốn kiếp đó.

"Làm sao mà có thể như thế được. Anh ba, rốt cuộc hai anh đang giấu em chuyện gì?" Mei tức giận hỏi.

"Thật ra chúng ta là con cháu của hoàng tộc, Mei à. Dòng máu chảy trong người chúng ta đó chính là máu rồng thuần chủng. Con cháu từ khi sinh đời ra luôn mang một khả năng đặc biệt. Như anh hai cùng anh có thể đoán biết được chuyện tương lai vậy." Hong giải thích tỉ mỉ cho đứa em gái.

"Còn em, vậy em thì sao?"

"Em, ừ, em hơi đặc biệt chút." Cậu tóc đen ngập ngừng, "Ba cũng bảo em như thế. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, ừm…"

"Em hiểu rồi." giọng Mei buồn buồn, mái tóc nâu dài che mất khuôn mặt trái xoan. Thực ra, cô không buồn vì chuyện mình không thể như hai anh. Cô buồn là vì họ giấu cô quá nhiều chuyện. Lúc nào anh hai, anh ba cũng bảo là yêu thương cô, tôn trọng cô. Nhưng thật ra, họ vẫn trọng nam khinh nữ. Cô là con gái và con gái thì không nên biết quá nhiều. Đã thời đại nào rồi, mà hai con người đó vẫn cứ phong kiến như thế.

"Em đừng buồn mà. Thực ra khả năng anh chỉ mới phát hiện gần đây thôi. Có thể em còn đợi vài năm nữa, Mei à." Bàn tay ấm áp vỗ về cô em gái. Hai anh em không để ý đến cậu tóc vàng cao lớn đang ngồi đó.

Ivan thực sự không biết, bước kế tiếp mình phải làm như thế nào. Cậu yêu Yao, cậu muốn đưa Yao đi. Nhưng trong lòng cậu đang mang một chướng ngại lớn. Anh ấy lợi dụng cậu, lừa gạt cậu. Thực ra anh ấy chẳng hề yêu cậu. Cái giọng nói lạnh lùng cùa General Winter cứ vang lên, bảo cậu hãy ra khỏi đây đi, hãy rời bỏ con người này đi. Môi nhếch lên thành một đường cong như nụ cười, nhưng chẳng hề có chút ấm áp.

"Anh đến đây vì một mục đích." Ivan lên tiếng. Hai đôi mắt nâu nhìn sang cậu, chờ đợi cậu lên tiếng. "Anh sẽ đưa Yao đi. Anh muốn đưa Yao đến nhà của anh. Anh sẽ chăm sóc cho Yao Yao và hai em, da." Cậu mỉm cười, đôi mắt tím nhắm tít lại. Nhưng thật ra cũng chỉ để che giấu vết thương bên trong thôi.

"Không được. Không được." Hong lên tiếng phản đối.

"Tại sao?" Mei cùng Ivan lên tiếng.

"Yao là anh hai của chúng tôi. Chúng tôi sẽ chăm sóc anh ấy. Còn về hai chúng tôi, anh không cần phải lo. Chúng tôi tự nuôi sống mình được."

"Anh hai đối với anh như thế mà anh không ngại sao Ivan?" Mei nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

"Không." Phải, thật sự là không. Yao không yêu cậu thì đã sao? Quan trọng là cậu yêu Yao rất nhiều. Nếu ngày nào đó, anh tỉnh lại. Khi Yao thấy những gì cậu làm cho anh, chắc chắn rằng anh rất vui. Cậu muốn cảm nhận được hơi ấm khiến mình cảm thấy an lòng. Cậu muốn nhìn thấy vẻ mặt hạnh phúc của anh khi ở bên cậu. Đôi mắt nâu toả sáng và nụ cười tươi như đoá hướng dương đang nở là những thứ xứng đáng để cậu làm tất cả. Chỉ vậy thôi.

"Ivan, cảm ơn anh." Cô em gái nói. Đôi mắt ánh lên ánh sáng kì lạ. "Em cũng sẽ theo anh."

"Nha đầu ngốc, em nói gì vậy? Ở đây ai là chủ gia đình, em phải nghe lời anh." Hong đập tay vào bàn nghe một cái bốp.

"Anh ba, anh là chủ gia đình này. Phải, anh làm chủ gia đình thì anh làm chuyện gì cũng nên nghĩ đến tổ tiên nhà mình đúng không? Anh đã nói gì, nhà mình muốn thống trị thế giới này phải không? Thế thì đã có anh Ivan làm giúp chúng ta rồi đó. Nếu chiến tranh thực sự nổ ra, thì chúng ta ở bên Ivan dù sao cũng là an toàn hơn. Hơn nữa, nhiệm vụ của anh là phải bảo vệ cháu đích tôn của nhà họ Wang. Anh hai có mệnh hệ gì, em không biết liệt tổ liệt tông sẽ xử anh thế nào đó." Cô em gái nói liền một mạch mà không để cho anh mình nói một tiếng nào. Hong chỉ biết đờ người ra, vì những điều Mei nói đều là những trách nhiệm mà cậu đang gánh trên vai. Ivan mỉm cười, tài ăn nói của Mei dường như càng lúc càng tiến bộ. "Thế nào, em nói đúng phải không? Sao anh không lên tiếng hả anh ba?"

"Em, em…" Những gì mà Hong nói chỉ có bấy nhiêu đó. "Em là con gái thì biết gì chứ. Nhiệm vụ của em ở nhà bếp kia kìa."

"Em là con gái, nhưng những gì em nói anh phải công nhận là đúng, phải không? Anh muốn ở đây bảo vệ cái nhà tổ này chứ gì. Mà anh nghĩ lại đi, nhà tổ hay anh hai quan trọng hơn. Nếu anh hai có mệnh hệ gì, anh gánh nổi sao. Anh coi chừng, tối nay hồn ma của cả dòng họ ta sẽ đến bắt anh đi, sẽ giáo huấn anh chết lên chết xuống bây giờ." Mei nhìn anh mình một lúc lâu rồi như sực nhớ ra điều gì đó. "Lúc nãy anh nói, anh và anh hai có năng lực đặc biệt. Đó là gì vậy?"

"Thì… anh và anh hai có thể thấy trước tương lai." Hong ấp úng nói.

"Thế thì anh hãy nói xem, Ivan có thắng hay không?"

"Gấp quá làm sao anh trả lời em được chứ, ngốc."

"Thế thì được rồi, anh không thấy gì hết thì chưa chắc gì anh Ivan đã thua đúng không?" Đôi mắt nâu lém lỉnh nhìn vào vẻ mặt đờ ra của anh mình. "Thu dọn đồ đạc, đóng cửa tiệm, mình cùng nhau lên đường." Mei đứng lên, kéo tay Ivan. "Đi, em dọn đồ rồi nấu mì cho anh ăn. Đi tàu suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ chắc là đói rồi." Hai người đi rồi, để lại người anh ở lại một mình.

Đôi mắt nâu buồn nhìn vào người anh đang nằm bất động trên giường. Mặt anh vô cảm, như thờ ơ với những khó khăn mà Hong đang và sẽ đối mặt. Anh à, anh biết anh đang làm khó em trai mình không. Bây giờ anh vừa lòng chưa? Em đã làm theo ý anh rồi đó. Nhưng mà hình như nó đã thất bại rồi anh à. Đáng lẽ em cần phải cứng rắn hơn với Mei một chút. Nhưng nó lại chẳng chịu nghe lời em, cứ bám riết vào tên Ivan đó. Em chẳng có cách nào ngăn cản nó hết. Nếu được, anh hãy mau tỉnh dậy đi. Mau giải quyết đống bừa bộn mà anh đã gây ra đi.

Chưa đầy một tuần sau khi Ivan về, mọi việc dường như càng lúc càng nhiều. Arthur không chỉ lo công việc sổ sách mà còn lo cả huấn luyện đội quân của họ. Người phụ giúp anh chỉ có mình Kiku. Còn Gilbert và Andrew thì phải lo tập luyện, đặc biệt là cậu tóc bạc hồi phục rất tốt. Ivan rất tin tưởng vào những kế hoạch mà mình đang vắt óc suy nghĩ. Cuộc họp đầu tiên vào đầu tháng chín báo hiệu với toàn thể những người trong căn cứ rằng, thời khắc mong chờ của họ rốt cuộc cũng đã đến rồi.

"Hôm nay tuy không nói thì mọi người cũng đã biết, cuộc chiến mà chúng ta chuẩn bị trong vòng một năm nay đang bước bước đầu tiên." Ivan dõng dạc nói. Tay cậu kéo gõ gõ trên bàn phím laptop và bản đồ thế giới hiện ra. "Chúng ta đang ở cực nam của Alaska. Và tôi nghĩ địa điểm đầu tiên chúng ta nên tiến đánh đó là-"

"Mỹ." một giọng nói lạ vang lên. Mọi người đều tập trung nhìn vào anh tóc bạc đang ngồi chống tay lên bàn.

"Không, Gilbert. Tôi muốn chúng ta tập trung tấn công vào Canada." Ivan chỉ vào bản đồ, "Vì nơi đây gần Alaska nhất, địa hình không hiểm trở lắm. Hơn nữa, nếu chúng ta dùng sâu cấp I để đào ngày đêm, thì có thể đến được vùng đồng bằng. Nơi đây sẽ là nguồn cung cấp lương thực cho chúng ta trong suốt thời kì chiến tranh."

"Không đúng. Canada là nước có hoạt động địa chất rất phức tạp. Động đất núi lửa có khả năng hoạt động lại rất cao. Nếu như không cẩn thận, chúng ta chưa kịp làm gì đã trở thành ma đói rồi." Gilbert cãi lại, mặt để lộ vẻ kiêu ngạo vì anh biết những gì mình nói là chính xác. "Ngươi đừng tham cái lợi trước mắt. Canada cung cấp nông sản lớn nhất thế giới thì sao chứ. Chúng ta có còn sống để hưởng không cái đã. Kesese."

"Canada là nước có nhiều tài nguyên như uranium và kẽm, ngoài ra còn có vàng, niken, crom, chì." Ivan nói, ra sức phản biện.

"Nếu ngươi muốn chết thì tuỳ ngươi, nhưng đừng có kéo mọi người theo." Gilbert ngoảnh mặt đi. "Làm chủ một đội quân trước tiên phải lắng nghe ý kiến của họ trước đã."

"Gilbert nói không sai." Arthur xen vào. "Nhưng bây giờ cái chúng ta cần đó chính là nguồn dự trữ. Canada sẽ là kho lương thảo của chúng ta."

"Đánh Mỹ trước cũng không an toàn. Mỹ là đầu não, là trung tâm của lực lượng quân sự. Nhưng hiện giờ, chúng ta vẫn chưa đủ mạnh để có thể đánh vào đó." Kiku trâm ngâm lên tiếng.

"Thế nếu chúng ta chia làm hai nhóm thì sao?" Gilbert cho ý kiến. "Một nhóm sẽ theo hướng Bắc, men theo con sông Yukon, vào sông Mackenzic rồi đến vùng đồng bằng. Nhóm thứ hai sẽ chia làm nhiều nhóm nhỏ hơn, tấn công các tiểu bang lân cận. Chúng ta sẽ chiếm nước Mỹ trong âm thầm."

"Nói tiếp đi Gilbert." Ivan ra lệnh.

"Nhóm thứ nhất sẽ do Ivan dẫn đầu. Ngươi có thể làm tan băng một cách dễ dàng, tạo điều kiện thuận lợi khi đi trên những đường sông như vậ vào tới đó, tuyệt đối không được làm người ta chú ý. Nhiệm vụ của ngươi khi vào tới đó, là làm sao để chiếm được những trang trại đó. Đồng ý không?"

"Được." Ivan gật đầu.

"Để Ivan-san theo nhóm số một cũng tốt. Vào trong vùng đồng bằng, khí hậu sẽ ấm áp hơn ở đây, hợp với sức khoẻ của Wang-san hơn." Kiku nhìn vào cậu mắt tím.

"Tới lượt nhóm thứ hai. Nhóm này sẽ do bốn người chúng tôi phụ trách." Gilbert nhìn một lượt ba người kia. Arthur và Kiku có vẻ hăng hái, còn Andrew thì thờ ơ. "Mục tiêu của chúng ta sẽ là: British Columbia, Alberta, hạt Yukon của Canada và Washington của Mỹ."

"Nhưng bang nào cũng rộng lớn như thế. Với sức của chúng ta có làm nổi không?" Cậu tóc đen hỏi.

"Kiku, chúng ta không phải ra chiến trường. Bây giờ lộ diện đó là quá sớm. Chúng ta hãy hành động từ trong bóng tối." Gilbert khẽ nhếch môi. "Việc đầu tiên khi các cậu đến đó là đánh thẳng vào các căn cứ quân sự, chính trị đầu não của từng bang. Chúng ta phải hành động tuyệt đối bí mật. Tôi xin nhắc lại từ bí mật."

"Sau đó thì sao?" Arthur hỏi. "Chúng ta sẽ tấn công những tên chỉ huy như đã làm ở đây à?"

"Đúng vậy, Artie." Gilbert gật đầu, và anh tóc vàng hới nhướn mày vì cái biệt danh khó nghe đó. "Khi các cậu vào đến đó, chỉ cần tấn công vào tên chỉ huy ở đó cho tôi. Sau đó chúng ta sẽ điều khiển chúng thôi."

"Được." Arthur và Kiku gật đầu.

"Andrew, mày có nghe không đấy." Gilbert quay sang nhìn cậu tóc đỏ. "Mày đang ở trong đội quân của tao, tức là mày phải nghe tao. Một đội quân mà binh lính lơ đãng như mày, thì đó chỉ là một đội quân thất bại."

"Thứ nhất, tao đồng ý không nhất thiết tao phải nói ra. Thứ hai, ở đây mày không phải là chỉ huy chính thức, sao tao phải nghe mày." Andrew cãi lại.

"Mày…"

"Thôi được rồi, hai người." Ivan luôn là người đứng ra hoà giải những cuộc cãi nhau. "Cấp bậc của chúng ta cũng ngang nhau cả thôi, đừng nên phân biệt."

"Nói như vậy là không đúng, một đội quân không phân biệt ai là lãnh đạo chính, thì binh lính biết nghe ai? Chúng ta ngay bây giờ, cần có một lãnh đạo chính thức." Gilbert khẳng định.

"Không phải Ivan-san là lãnh đạo từ đó đến giờ sao?" Cậu tóc đen hỏi.

"Chỉ tại có người nãy giờ ra vẻ ta đây chỉ đạo thôi." Andrew khịt mũi.

"Mày nói ai?" Gilbert hét vào mặt anh tóc đỏ. Làn da tái xanh của anh bây giờ đỏ bừng bừng vì tức giận.

"Tao nói mày đó, đồ bạch tạng."

"Thôi, đủ rồi. Mọi người, dù tôi là lãnh đạo, nhưng ở đây chúng ta là ngang nhau. Tôi luôn cần đóng góp của mọi người mà." Ivan nắm chặt vai Andrew và Gilbert để hai người đó không xông vào đánh nhau. "Giống như hôm nay, Gilbert đã giúp đỡ tôi rất nhiều."

"Không có gì, không cần khen ngợi sự tuyệt vời của ta. Kesese." Gilbert cười to.

"Tôi thấy Andrew cũng rất khá, sắp tới tôi rất cần sự giúp đỡ của anh." Ivan vỗ vai anh tóc đỏ khích lệ. "Thôi chúng ta bàn tiếp đi. Hôm kia, bên Toris mới gửi tôi một sản phẩm mới. Nó đây." Cậu lấy trong túi mình cái hộp nhựa nhỏ, rồi từ từ mở nó ra. Cậu cầm một miếng kim loại mỏng, dài cỡ một phân. "Nếu lúc trước chúng ta khi khống chế người khác, phải kiểm tra thường xuyên, vì sự kiểm soát của chúng ta sẽ nhanh chóng biến mất theo thời gian. Nhưng nếu cấy cái máy này vào, nó sẽ thay chúng ta quản lí người đó."

"Thế thì tuyệt quá, chúng ta còn biết bao nhiêu chuyện phải làm. Ai ở không mà chăm bọn chúng." Arthur cười nói.

"Chúng ta cấy chúng vào như thế nào?" Kiku hỏi.

"Cũng khá đơn giản thôi Kiku. Chúng ta có thể gắn vào đằng sau gáy, hay đưa nó trực tiếp vào trong sọ. Đưa trực tiếp vào thì an toàn hơn, không bị ai phát hiện." Ivan nhìn cậu cậu tóc đen trả lời. "Tiếp tục nói về kế hoạch này. Sau khi khống chế, chúng ta sẽ lần lượt thay lính của chúng bằng người của ta càng sớm càng tốt. Rồi tuyển một vài đợt những nhà khoa học để tiếp tục giúp chúng ta nghiên cứu tại những trung tâm. Và tôi xin nhắc lại một lần nữa, mọi chuyện cần phải đảm bảo bí mật. Chúng ta chưa cần thiết lộ diện ngay bây giờ."

"Chúng tôi hiểu rồi, Ivan-san." Kiku gật đầu. Đôi mắt đỏ của cậu ấy bây giờ chỉ chứa đầy tà khí, thậm chí có thể còn hơn Ivan nữa.

"Vậy mọi người còn thắc mắc gì không?" Đôi mắt tím đảo quanh một lượt. Xem ra mọi người ai cũng đã hài lòng với kế hoạch này. "Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu lúc sáng ngày thứ năm. Mọi người có thể chuẩn bị dần dần được rồi. Kiku, cậu sẽ phụ trách British Columbia."

Cậu tóc đen gật đầu đồng ý.

"Arthur, anh sẽ chịu trách nhiệm Alberta."

Arthur cũng gật đầu.

"Gilbert, hạt Yukon."

"Cũng được."

"Andrew, Washington."

Anh tóc đỏ bần thần một hồi rồi nói. "Được."

Ivan mỉm cười, rồi nhắc nhỏ mọi người một lần nữa. "Nhưng vì khi tấn công vào mấy trung tâm đó, tôi nghĩ mọi người nên đi một mình thôi. Các cậu thừa sức đối phó, đúng không? Khi nào thành công, nhớ là báo tôi một tiếng. Tôi sẽ tiếp tục chỉ đạo các bước tiếp theo. Nếu không còn gì. Chúng ta có thể giải tán được rồi."

Andrew đứng dựa vào khung cửa sổ. Đôi mắt xanh hướng ra ngoài bầu trời cao rộng. Hôm nay tuyết không còn rơi, bầu trời mang một màu xanh nhàn nhạt. Những tia nắng trưa không đủ để làm tan chảy lớp băng dày kia. Anh tóc đỏ rít một hơi thuốc. Chất nicotin đang cháy trong phổi như khiến tinh thần anh tỉnh táo hơn. Rốt cuộc ngày mà anh mong chờ cũng đã đến rồi. Anh sẽ san bằng cả bang Washington để tìm ra được tên giết chết Will.

Lúc trước, đám cảnh sát vô dụng bảo anh rằng, hiện có một đám người da đen thường tấn công, thậm chí giết chết người da trắng. Thủ pháp giống như cách tấn công Will. Đầu tiên là bắn hai phát đạn vào chân và vai, sau đó sẽ dùng gậy, dùi cui đánh nạn nhân đến chết. Tạm thời cảnh sát vẫn chưa tìm ra được tung tích. Anh lúc đó cũng đã nhờ đám bạn hỏi thăm tin tức như tất cả là đều không có kết quả. Andrew muốn giết những tên da đen đó. Nhưng nhớ đến lời hứa với Will là anh sẽ cố gắng hết sức để thực hiện ước mơ của mình. Nên anh tập trung chủ yếu vào việc học của mình, mà quên chuyện đó đi.

Và bây giờ dường như nó đang ở ngay trong tầm tay anh. Chỉ ít ngày nữa thôi, những tên cướp Will từ anh sẽ phải trả giá.

"Này, đang suy nghĩ gì vậy?" Một bàn tay vỗ vào vai anh, kéo anh ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. "Mày lại hút thuốc nữa hả Andrew? Nó có gì tốt chứ?"

"Mày nhiều chuyện quá, Gilbert." Khói thuốc bay ngang qua người anh tóc xám.

"Tao chỉ quan tâm đến mày thôi. Quan tâm bạn bè mà cũng gọi là nhiều chuyện hả?"

"Tao không phải bạn bè với mày." Đôi mắt xanh dương nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ.

"Kesese, biết chứ. Cỡ mày làm sao xứng làm bạn tao."

"Mày buồn chán muốn kiếm chuyện để tao đánh mày chứ gì? Nhưng hôm nay tao không có tâm trạng." Một tay Andrew đẩy Gilbert ra. "Mày tránh ra đi, mất không gian riêng tư của tao hết rồi."

"Kesese, mày hiểu tao quá." Gilbert đứng dựa vào bức tường, không giành cửa sổ với Andrew nữa. "Sao tao thấy mày không khoái trận chiến này thì phải? Tao thấy mày không hăng hái như Artie hay Kiku."

"Tao không có mơ mộng như đám Ivan. Tao chỉ muốn mượn nó để giúp tao một chuyện thôi."

"Tao thì không thích cái mục đích của cuộc chiến này chút nào. Nhưng tao thấy nó là cơ hội để tao thể hiện bản thân, mày hiểu không? Mọi người sẽ thấy được sự tuyệt vời của tao." Gilbert mỉm cười. "Tao không hiểu sao mà tao hứng thú với mấy cái chiến thuật lắm. Nó thu hút tao rất nhiều."

"Mày không nhớ chuyện gì hồi trước nữa à?" Anh tóc đỏ thuận miệng hỏi.

"Tao không biết gì hết, giống như tao vừa bị tẩy não vậy đó." Khoé môi hạ xuống một chút. "Tao chỉ nhớ tao có một người rất rất quan trọng và người đó làm tổn thương tao. Tao nhớ mình mất thứ gì đó, nhưng rồi tao cũng chẳng biết đó là thứ gì." Gilbert thở dài.

"Không nhớ đôi khi là một chuyện tốt. Tao mong tao có thể như mày." Andrew thả điếu thuốc hút dỡ xuống. Những đóm đỏ bị dập tắt ngay khi chạm vào tuyết trắng mịn. Những tàn thuốc li ti dường như đang làm bẩn màu trắng tinh khiết đó.

"Thật sao? Mày mong mày được tuyệt vời như tao hả?" Gilbert cười thật to, vang vọng cả hành lang.

"Mày câm đi." Andrew gằn giọng. Giọng cười của hắn ta nghe thật chói tai.

"Mà mày chưa trả lời tao. Hút thuốc có gì tốt chứ?" Gilbert tiến lại gần cửa sổ, nhìn điếu thuốc đang nằm trên tuyết. "Tao cũng muốn thử."

"Mày muốn làm gì thì làm, đừng làm phiền tao nữa." Andrew quay người đi, tiến về phòng của mình.

"Này…" Gilbert gọi. Anh mắt đỏ chỉ muốn nói chuyện với Andrew nhiều một chút cho đỡ buồn mà thôi. Trong căn cứ có bao nhiêu người, nhưng chẳng có ai anh thật sự muốn làm quen. Ivan thì anh chẳng thích hắn chút nào, có một chút ác cảm, nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao. Có lẽ anh ghét cái bộ mặt cùng nụ cười lúc nào cũng có vẻ ngây thơ, nhưng thật ra bên trong hắn độc ác biết bao nhiêu. Anh không thích mà cũng không ghét Arthur cùng Kiku. Anh có cảm giác lúc trước ba người cũng khá thân, nhưng sao anh lại cảm giác chán ghét, khinh thường họ.

Thế nên dù sao Andrew cũng là sự lựa chọn tuyệt vời hơn. Lúc anh nói chuyện, chẳng ai xen ngang anh. Vì vốn hắn đang ở một nơi, còn anh ở một nơi. Anh chỉ muốn có người lắng nghe mình nói. Anh muốn cảm giác được hơi ấm của người khác.

Có lẽ anh thật sự sợ cô đơn. Nhưng người ta thường nói, người tài giỏi thường là người rất cô đơn. Vì chẳng ai sánh được với họ, ai cũng ganh ghét với tài năng của nọ cả. Anh cô đơn chỉ vì anh tài giỏi có đúng không? Một lí luận thật tuyệt vời.

Đôi mắt đỏ vui vẻ nhìn ra phía bầu trời xanh, rồi lại nhìn xuống tay mình. Cái vòng nhựa màu trắng đập vào mắt. Rốt cuộc đây là thứ gì. Tại sao anh không thể tháo nó ra? Ai cũng không chịu tháo nó ra giúp anh, họ bảo đó là thứ rất quan trọng với anh. Nó thật sự quan trọng như thế sao? Có phải có người nào đó tặng anh không? Có phải người đó cũng quan trọng với anh như chiếc vòng này? Sao anh chẳng nhớ được gì cả? Rốt cuộc khi nào anh mới có thể tìm được câu trả lời đây.

"Thứ năm chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu khởi hành. Đến khi vào được đồng bằng, khí hậu sẽ ấm áp hơn ở đây rất nhiều, da." Ivan ngồi trên giường, nắm chặt bàn tay lạnh cóng của anh tóc đen. "Cơ thể anh cũng sẽ không lạnh như thế này. Mà chắc anh chưa bao giờ đi đến Canada đâu phải không. Ở đây mùa này đẹp lắm, người ta bảo lá vàng cả sân vườn luôn, da. Anh nhất định phải tỉnh dậy để ngắm nhìn nó nha."

"Anh lại đến tìm anh hai à?" Một giọng nói êm ái vang lên. "Chúng ta sẽ đến Canada sao?" Mei xuất hiện, tay cầm một chén cháo. "Khi nào thì đi?"

"Chắc thứ năm tuần này. Em thu dọn đồ đạc bây giờ cũng vừa rồi. Hay em muốn ở lại đây." Ivan nhìn cô gái cố đút anh mình từng muỗng cháo.

"Em sẽ đi cùng, nếu không ai sẽ chăm sóc anh hai. Còn anh ba tay chân vụng về làm sao lo cho anh ấy chứ?" Cô lấy khăn lau miệng cho anh mình.

"Em sống ở đây có quen không? Có ai làm khó gì em không? Nếu có gì thì phải cho anh biết nghe."

"Dạ, không có gì đâu anh. Ở đây rất tốt. Em suốt ngày không làm gì, chỉ chăm sóc anh hai thôi." Cô nở nụ cười vui vẻ. "Lâu lâu cũng buồn thật. Nhưng em có đem mấy cuốn sách theo. Không có gì đâu."

"Còn Hong?"

"Anh ba đi phụ chị Katyusha ạ. Anh ấy nói em không nên làm những chuyện nặng nhọc. Nên giành làm hết." Cô đỡ anh hai mình nằm xuống. "Thật ra anh thấy ảnh khó khăn như thế, nhưng anh ba chỉ muốn tốt cho anh hai, không muốn anh hai đã như thế mà còn đi tới đi lui thôi."

"Anh cũng hiểu mà." Ivan mỉm cười. Làm sao mà cậu không hiểu tình cảm mà Hong dành cho anh mình chứ. Cậu cũng biết Yao đi lại không tiện. Nhưng ở bên cạnh cậu, anh sẽ an toàn hơn nhiều lắm và cậu cũng cảm thấy an tâm hơn.

Có tiếng đẩy cửa, kéo Ivan ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. "À, Ivan, chị biết thế nào em cũng ở đây." Một cô gái tóc vàng bước vào.

"Em chào chị Katyusha." Mei gật đầu. "Em đi ra ngoài."

Cô chị gật đầu, rồi ngồi xuống cạnh em trai. "Lúc nãy em bảo chị là họp xong sẽ cho chị biết quyết định mà. Nhưng rồi đợi hoài không thấy em, nên chị nghĩ em đang ở chỗ của Yao."

"Em xin lỗi. Em quên mất." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn chị mình. Lẽ ra cũng phải cho mọi người tham dự cuộc họp. Nhưng vì đôi lúc, Natalia quá khích, tấn công những người dám cãi lời cậu. Nên để đảm bảo an toàn, cậu phải họp kín rồi mới đưa ra quyết định. "Chúng ta sẽ xuất phát vào thứ năm tuần này. Chúng ta chia làm năm nhóm. Nhóm của em sẽ vào hạt Northwest và em muốn đưa Yao đi cùng." Đôi mắt tím quay sang nhìn về phía Yao. "Nơi đó khí hậu ấm áp, sẽ tốt cho anh ấy."

"Ừ, thế cũng được." Katyusha gật đầu. "Thế em phân công gì cho chị và Natalia." Cô hơi run run nhìn Ivan. Cô sợ cậu em sẽ phân công cho mình những chuyện mình không thể làm được, như làm hại người khác chẳng hạn.

"Thế chị muốn cùng em đi Canada không?" Ivan tươi cười hỏi chị mình.

"Thôi, chị ở lại đây cũng được rồi." Môi cô co giật một chút. "Thế còn Natalia?"

"Em tính để Natalia ở lại cùng chị. Em sợ em ấy sẽ tấn công Yao bất kì lúc nào. Em đã nói với Natalia là chúng em làm sao có thể yêu và cưới nhau được. Nhưng mà em ấy cứ khăng khăng kêu em cưới em ấy." Ivan lo lắng nhìn vào gương mặt tái nhợt của Yao Yao.

"C-chị hiểu mà, Ivan à." Cô chị vỗ vỗ vai em mình.

"Chị ở lại chăm sóc Natalia giúp em, da. Đừng nói với em ấy là em đi đâu nhé chị." Cậu mắt tím dặn dò.

"Sao không để em đi?" Có tiếng đạp cửa. "Anh hai, em phải đi cùng anh."

"N-Natalia." Ivan và Katyusha ngỡ ngàng nhìn vào cô em mình.

"Anh hai," cô quỳ xuống cạnh chân anh mình, níu lấy cái khăn choàng đang rũ xuống. "Sao anh đưa hắn ta đi, mà không cho em đi cùng. Em sẽ bảo vệ anh, anh hai."

"K-không được Natalia à, em hãy ở lại đây cùng chị hai. Anh cần em giúp nhiều chuyện lắm." Ivan lắc đầu nhìn cô em mình.

"Anh nói dối, mọi chuyện đều do chị hai quản lí. Thật chất anh không cần em, anh muốn bỏ em." Đôi mắt xanh như hồ nước nhìn anh mình, cầu xin hãy đưa Natalia đi. Nhưng rồi nó lại trở nên sắc bén như con dao găm, muốn giết chết người đang nằm đấy. "Anh Ivan, nếu em giết chết hắn ta, anh sẽ đưa em đi đúng không?" Bàn tay cô lấy ra dao từ trong túi ra. "Ngươi phải chết, ngươi phải chết…"

"Em dừng tay lại đi." Con dao bắt đầu cắm xuống. Máu bắn ra khăn trải giường trắn tinh. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào đôi mắt tím. Tiếng Katyusha hét lên trong cơn hoảng sợ. Cô hết nhìn vào hai đứa em, rồi nhìn vào người thanh niên đang nằm đó.

"I-ivan." Cô chị gọi.

"Natalia…"


	29. Chapter 29

paring: RusBel (again), Spamano (Dành tặng cho chồng Cỏ thúi chết tiệt =]] ) và 1 cp vô cùng đặc biệt =]] vâng và ko phải USUK đâu =]]

enjoy!

Chap này mình lại làm quá lên, nhưng thực sự khi đọc lại những dòng mình viết dành cp nói mới nhưng ko mới này, mình rất vui. Có cảm giác kéo dc hay người ko thân thiết gì lại gần với nhau thật đặc biệt. Lẽ ra chap này đợi đến Noel post cho nó ý nghĩa. Mà vậy thì lâu lắm =]] Tuần này mình bận thi cử, nhưng nhìn chung là mình sẽ cố gắng hết sức mà. Chúc các bạn 1 tuần mới vui vẻ.

Chapter 29

"I-Ivan." Katyusha gọi tên em mình.

"Natalia…" Đôi xanh mở to nhìn qua người đang gọi tên cô.

"Anh… Sao anh lại làm vậy? Anh muốn chết thay hắn đến như thế sao? Hắn có gì tốt chứ?" Natalia nghẹn ngào nói. "Anh thà để mình bị thương, chứ không muốn em giết hắn sao?" Bàn tay cô run run buông cây dao. Máu từ tay Ivan chảy từng giọt, từng giọt xuống nền nhà.

"Đi băng vết thương nhanh lên Ivan." Katyusha ra lệnh.

"Đi, đi anh hai, em đưa anh đi." Natalia kéo tay anh mình đưng dậy. Nhưng Ivan vẫn một mực ngồi yên. Giọng nói trầm trầm đáng sợ vang lên.

"Anh sẽ đi, nếu em hứa sẽ không làm hại Yao Yao."

Cô đứng đấy một hồi. Trong lòng cô gái đang do dự. Cô muốn giết con người đang nằm yên bất động ở đó. Nếu cô giết người đó đi, Ivan sẽ mãi yêu cô. Nhưng anh lại bắt cô hứa không được làm hại hắn ta thì mới đi băng bó. Nếu không băng lại, máu cứ chảy ra như thế sẽ mất máu, và có lẽ anh… Cô thật không dám nghĩ tới nữa. Ivan đang đẩy cô vào tình huống khó xử. "E-em hứa."

"Em hứa rồi đấy, da." Nụ cười ngây thơ, hiền lành đó lại quay trở về trên môi anh. Nhưng anh đâu biết, chính nó đang làm cô đau lòng biết chừng nào.

"Đi nhanh lên," Katyusha thúc giục. Ba người cùng đi ra ngoài. Căn phòng lại trở nên im ắng như trước. Những giọt máu đã khô, để lại một vết dơ trên tấm trải giường trắng. Yao vẫn nằm im đó. Cơn gió lạnh lùa qua cửa sổ, nhẹ nhàng thổi những sợi tóc đen dài bay lên. Khi nào anh mới tỉnh lại và trở về cuộc sống bình thường? Chẳng ai biết cả.

Ngày thứ năm chẳng mấy chốc đã đến. Ngày hôm đó nắng đẹp, mọi người bảo rằng nó thích hợp cho ra trận. Bên ngoài cảng có hai chiếc tàu đang đợi. Những con sâu khổng lồ bò lên tàu trước, rồi tới những con vật hai chân hình dáng quái gở. Nhóm thứ ba là một đoàn người im lặng, bước đều lên khoang tàu. Những người khác chạy tới chạy lui để vận chuyển đồ đạc, lương thực.

Arthur đứng ở mũi tàu, tận hưởng chút gió biển. Những cơn gió lạnh thổi tung mái tóc vàng, làm nó càng rối xù hơn. Đôi mắt xanh lá vui vẻ nhìn mặt biển xanh biếc, yên bình. Rốt cuộc đã có thể rời cái nơi quỷ quái này. Có lẽ đây là giây phút vui vẻ của anh trong những năm qua.

"Có chuyện gì mà vui vậy, Arthur-san?" Kiku đứng dưới bến cảng hỏi vọng lên.

"Lâu rồi tôi chưa được ra biển, nên vui vậy thôi." Arthur trả lời, và nhảy từ mũi tàu xuống gần cậu bạn. "Cậu có vui không?"

"Tôi chưa đi biển bao giờ cả." Kiku mỉm cười.

"Sẽ vui lắm, cảm giác được tự do tự tại rất thích." Arthur cũng cười theo. Anh nhìn vào đôi mắt mang màu chết chóc trước mặt. Nó lạnh lùng, khiến người ta run sợ chứ không giống như đôi mắt nâu điềm đạm mà anh từng biết. "Lên thử cho biết đi, Kiku."

"Arthur và Kiku đi chung một tàu được không? Đến khi vào British Columbia, Arthur cùng đoàn quân của mình sẽ tiến vào Alberta. Như thế sẽ nhanh hơn là đi đường núi." Ivan dặn dò một lần nữa trước khi hai người lên tàu. "Nhớ kế hoạch mà chúng ta đã bàn bạc rồi phải không?"

"Chúng tôi nhớ rồi, Ivan." Arthur gật đầu.

Cậu khoác khăn choàng tím quay sang nhìn Andrew. Anh tóc đỏ cũng gật đầu. Gilbert thì đi cùng họ men theo con sông Yukan để vào hạt Yukan. Và chiếc tàu của nhóm này sẽ xuất phát sau.

"Mọi người nhớ cẩn thận đấy," Ivan nhắc nhở một lần cuối cùng. "Được rồi, xuất phát đi." Giọng vui vẻ dõng dạc tuyên bố. Hai chiếc thuyền nhận được lệnh, bắt đầu rẽ sóng tiến về phía biển khơi. "Khi nào xong nhớ thông báo cho tôi biết."

"Biết rồi, sao cậu cứ nói hoài vậy Ivan." Arthur bực mình hét lên với cậu tóc vàng đang đứng ở bến cảng. Ivan vẫy tay chào họ một lần nữa rồi quay lưng đi, nhóm của cậu cũng sắp khởi hành rồi.

Khi cậu về, mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng. Việc của cậu chỉ là ra lệnh xuất phát nữa thôi. Natalia lúc đó kiên quyết đòi theo cậu. Ivan đã cản em ấy lại, nhưng chị Katyusha bảo cậu hãy cho cô em đi theo. Vì nếu cho dù cậu có cố giữ Natalia lại, thì thế nào cô cũng sẽ tìm cách chạy khỏi đây. Thế nên, để đảm bảo cho sự an toàn của cô em út, Ivan đành phải dẫn cô theo.

Những tia nắng nhàn nhạt chiếu xuống con đường băng tuyết. Sức nóng đó vẫn chưa đủ để làm tan lớp băng dày. Đoàn người của Ivan bắt đầu lên đường, hướng về phía dòng sông Yukon lạnh giá.

Ivan ngồi trong thuyền, đỡ Yao ngồi dựa vào bức tường. Cậu cầm lược, chảy từng lọn tóc đen suôn mượt. Bàn tay mang găng khẽ chạm vào làn da tái xanh.

"Anh có thấy không Yao Yao. Kế hoạch của chúng ta sẽ thành công thôi. Anh phải tỉnh dậy để thấy tôi tài giỏi như thế nào, da."

Chưa đầy hai tuần sau, Arthur đã đứng đứng ở ngoài trung tâm chỉ huy quân sự của Aberta, nằm ở Edmonton, bang Alberta.

"Đứng lại." Tên lính canh hét vào anh tóc vàng, anh mỉm cười nhìn hắn. "Mày đi đâu?" Hắn hỏi, rồi chĩa súng vào đầu Arthur. Nhưng chưa kịp làm gì, hắn đã bị những sợi dây gai không biết từ đâu xuất hiện treo ngược lên. "M-ma…" Hắn muốn hét lên thì bị một sợi dây khác siết cổ đến không nói được gì.

Một sợi dây màu xanh lá mỏng manh liên kế hắn và Arthur. Khoảng một phút sau, những sợi dây gai buông con người đã bất tỉnh xuống nền xi mặng. Anh tóc vàng tính đi về phía cửa nhưng rồi lại quay trở lại.

"Mày vẫn còn giá trị lợi dụng mà." Nói rồi, anh nhanh chóng cởi bộ đồng phục của hắn ra rồi mặc vào.

"Artie thật tài giỏi a." Iris cười khi Arthur đội cái nón kết vào.

"Tiếp theo mình làm gì hả, Arthur?" Daisy bay là là trước mặt anh.

"Tới phòng chỉ huy." Arthur mở cửa sau, lặng lẽ bước vào, đi ngang qua một đám lính đang vui vẻ nói chuyện với nhau.

"Artie mình muốn nâng cao trình độ lên giống James Bones." Orchid cười khúc khích.

"Thôi, mấy cô im lặng, tôi cần phải tập trung." Arthur gằn giọng. Cô tiên áo trắng cũng biết đây là giờ phút quan trọng nên cũng không dám đùa dai.

Đi qua nhiều cánh cửa bí mật, qua được nhiều lính gác, và Arthur đã đến ải cuối cùng cũng chính là phòng của tổng chỉ huy. Đứng trước cửa phòng là anh tên lính gác, anh đứng trong góc khuất, điều khiển hai sợi dây gai siết cổ bọn chúng. Anh lấy được tấm thẻ để mở cửa trong túi áo. Cánh cửa nhanh chóng mở ra, Arthur cúi đầu bước vào trong.

"Mày không biết chết là gì à, vào đây sao không gõ cửa?" Một tên bảo cao giọng hỏi. Những tên khác giương súng lên chĩa thẳng vào anh tóc vàng. Người đàn ông tóc hoa râm ngồi giữa điềm đạm nhìn vào kẻ lạ mặt.

Gương mặt Arthur chẳng có một chút lo sợ nào. Anh ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn thẳng vào chúng, "Vào đây giết người mà cũng cần gõ cửa sao?"

"Bắn." Chưa nghe Arthur nói hết câu, hắn đã ra lệnh. Mười mấy viên đạn hướng thẳng vào Arthur nhưng rồi bị tấm khiên được bện bằng dây gai chặn lại. Tấm khiên nhanh chóng bốc cháy vì hoả lực. "M-mày là ai?" Cả đám mang vẻ ngạc nhiên nhìn vào tàn tro trước mặt. "B-bắn." Tên kia lại tiếp tục ra lênh. Lão chỉ huy được những tên bảo vệ dẫn đi lối khác nhưng nhanh chóng bị Arthur chặn lại.

"Định trốn à?" Môi Arthur mỉm cười. Những sợi dây leo không biết từ lúc nào đã quấn quanh cổ bọn chúng. Lũ tay sai bị giết sạch, chỉ còn tên chỉ huy thôi. Những sợi dây khác nâng cái cơ thể mềm rũ đó lên. Một sợi dây màu xanh liên kết giữa lão ta và Arthur xuất hiện. Anh bắt đầu cấy con chíp đó vào trong não lão.

"Tất cả những gì ngươi thấy chỉ là ảo ảnh." Arthur nhìn vào đôi mắt vô hồn của tên chỉ huy tóc hoa râm, thì thầm. "Từ nay ngươi phải nghe lời ta."

"Vâng, thưa chủ nhân."

"Tốt lắm."

Arthur nhanh chóng ngồi vào máy tính, đánh một mail gửi về trung tâm, báo mọi chuyện đều tốt đẹp cho Ivan.

Một chiếc xe đang bon bon lao đi trên đường vắng. Đột nhiên có một người lao ra. Tài xế thắng nghe một cái két, chiếc xe lao lên vệ đường. May mắn là không có chiếc xe nào đi ngang, hai người ngồi phía sau cũng không bị thương.

"Mày muốn chết thì kiếm chỗ khác mà chết." Tên tài xế hét lên với người thanh niên. Dưới ánh đèn vàng vàng, mọi người có thể thấy được mái tóc xám bạc cùng đôi mắt đỏ.

"Này, có phải ông đằng sau là Kyle Walker không?" Người đó hỏi.

"Phải, cậu là ai?" Người đàn ông trung niên hỏi.

"Tên này không phải người tốt. Chỉ huy, người tránh ra một bên." Hai tên cao to hơn người kia rất nhiều che chở cho Kyle. "Mày muốn gì?"

"Kesese, muốn giết người." Môi câu thanh niên nhếch lên thành một được cong. Hai tên vệ sĩ giương súng bắn hai phát đạn. Nhưng hai viên đạn đó những tưởng sẽ trúng vào người thanh niên mắt đỏ. Và chưa đầy một phần mười giây sau, máu bắn đầu bắn ra tung toé, hai cơ thể nặng trịch ngã xuống đường. "Tính bắn ore-sama này hả? Còn non lắm."

"Mau chạy đi," tên tài xế hét lên với chỉ huy đang đứng đờ ra đấy. Tên chỉ huy nhanh chóng leo lên xe. Những tưởng sẽ thoát được, nhưng bốn bánh xe bị đạn bắn xì lốp. Khung sắt chà xát lên mặt đường đến toé lửa. "Mau ra khỏi xe, ngài Walker."

Hai người chạy đi chưa được bao xa, thì người tài xế đã ngã xuống đường. Máu văng ra tung toé. "Ngươi muốn giết thì giết nhanh lên." Kyle hét với người thanh niên lạ mặt.

"Kesese, ngươi chưa chết được đâu." Một sợi chỉ bạc liên kết giữa hai người. "Từ nay ngươi phải nghe mọi mệnh lệnh của ta." Một con chíp nhỏ được đưa xuyên qua lớp sọ cứng chắc.

"Vâng, chủ nhân." Đôi mắt xanh xám tinh anh lúc nãy trở nên vô hồn.

"Keseses."

"Mọi người đều làm rất tốt," Ivan mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy những dòng tin nhắn từ bốn người kia. Bên của cậu cũng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khá tốt. Chỉ trong vài ngày ngắn ngủi, cậu đã có thể khống chế được căn cứ quân sự ở đây. Bề ngoài căn cứ mới này chỉ là một nông trang bình thường. Nhưng ở dưới lại là một viện nghiên cứu kĩ thuật cao. Bây giờ, cậu đang tập trung xây dựng quân đội. Mặc dù chưa có 'thí nghiệm' nào có thể hoàn toàn thích ứng với 'hạt nhân' như Andrew, nhưng tạm thời nguồn nhân lực như thế cũng là đủ rồi.

Hai tháng sau, Kiku đã hoàn toàn khống chế được quân sự và chính trị của British Columbia. Cậu tóc đen vận chuyển một phần binh lực sang hỗ trợ Arthur. Arthur xuất hiện như là ngài nghị sĩ trẻ tuổi của Alberta, cùng Kiku bước đầu khống chế Sasketcheawan, Manibota của Canada và Montana của Mỹ. Andrew mãi lo với chuyện báo thù ở ban Washington, nhưng tạm thời mọi chuyện chưa có kết quả. Số người da đen bị anh tóc đỏ bắt trở thành nguồn nguyên liệu cho những thí nghiệm ở căn cứ. Ivan không vừa ý với những hành động đó của anh, nên cắt anh ra khỏi bang Washington và anh tóc đỏ bị chuyển sang bang Idaho cùng với Gilbert. Anh tóc xám cùng Andrew kết hợp với nhau, làm chủ cả một vùng miền Tây rộng lớn nước Mỹ, bao gồm Washington, Idaho, Oregon và California.

Ivan bắt đầu khống chế hệ thống sông của đất nước Canada. Cậu mắt tím không chế hoàn toàn vịnh Hudson rộng lớn, vận chuyển một phần lương thực, binh lính sang cho Arthur và Kiku. Đồng thời cậu lợi dụng những đường dẫn của vịnh James sang miền Đông nước Mỹ để xây dựng cơ sở, tìm hiểu địa hình, bước đầu chuẩn bị cho sự tấn công khu vực này trong tương lai. Và một điều quan trọng hơn là đánh vào thủ đô Ottawa của Canada.

Cuối tháng mười hai, mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị cho cuộc tấn công đổ bộ vào Ottawa đầu tháng giêng.

"Này, được người tuyện vời như tao rủ mày đi chơi mày phải vui lên đi chứ. Mày biết hôm nay là ngày gì không mà sao mặt mày cứ rầu hoài vậy hả?" Gilbert dùng tay kéo căng hai khoé miệng của Andrew lên.

"Mày buông tay ra coi." Andrew gằn giọng. "Ở ngoài đường đó, mày có biết không vậy hả?" Anh thật lòng không muốn đi chung với hắn. Anh tóc đỏ thà ở trong nhà, đắp chăn lại mà ngủ một giấc con sướng hơn chen chân ở chỗ đông người thế này.

"Xì, lần sau cầu đừng có cầu xin tao rủ đó nghe." Gilbert quay mặt đi, bước đều trên con đường lung linh ánh đèn. Anh chỉnh cái khăn choàng ở cổ lại. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn thấy một cặp nam nữ cười nói dắt tay đi ngang qua. Gilbert dừng bước, cảm thấy có gì đó nao nao trong lòng. Anh rủ tên tóc đỏ đi chơi vì gì chứ, chỉ muốn một đêm Giáng Sinh không cô đơn mà thôi. "Andrew, mày có biết sao tao rủ mày đi chơi không?"

Andrew lúc này đang ngắm những cây thông trong tiệm sách. "Hả? Nói gì?"

"Không có gì đâu." Gilbert mỉm cười. "Giáng sinh mà cô đơn có một mình thì rất buồn đó. Mày có hiểu không?"

"Hahaha," Andrew bỏ điếu thuốc trong miệng ra, "sao hôm nay trông mày đáng thương vậy hả Gil?"

"Mày câm cái miệng thúi của mày lại đi." Làn da tái mét của anh tóc bạc đỏ lên từng mảnh vì tức giận. "Tao chỉ muốn biết, Giáng sinh của tao có giống với người ta không? Lúc đó tao có đi chơi với bạn gái không? Cô ấy như thế nào? Tao muốn nhớ lại, mày có biết hết quên mọi chuyện đau khổ đến mức nào không hả?"

Anh tóc đỏ thở dài, vỗ lên vai cậu bạn mình. "Tao lại thấy quên hết là điều tốt."

"Đưa tao điếu thuốc đi." Gilbert nói. Nhưng chẳng đợi người kia đồng ý anh đã lấy mất rồi. "Lề mề quá, Andrew." Những lọn khói bay bay hoà cùng với hơi thở bị đông thành sương mờ đục.

"Này…" Andrew muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Quên hết mọi kí ức đau khổ như thế sao. Chẳng phải nếu anh quên hết mọi chuyện về Will đi, có phải anh sẽ tự do, được giải phóng khỏi giấc mơ khốn kiếp cứ đeo đẳng lấy mình không? Cơn gió lạnh thổi qua này cũng lạnh như cơ thể cậu ấy. Những năm trước, anh thường trốn trong nhà, bên cạnh lò sưởi. Anh cần thứ gì đó ấm áp xoa dịu cái lạnh lúc nào cũng đeo đẳng anh. Một chút bia rượu cũng không tệ. Lúc đó, anh sẽ sống trong giấc mơ của riêng mình, và lại nhìn thấy cậu ấy đến thăm mình.

"Andrew, mày đừng tưởng tao không biết sao hôm nay mày buồn." Gilbert nói, rít một chút thuốc. Giọng nói đó kéo Andrew trở về thực tại. "Vì cái tên Will gì đó đúng không?" Đôi mắt đỏ gian xảo nhìn anh.

"Sao mày biết? Ai nói với mày?" Gilbert cười ha hả khi thấy biểu hiện của anh tóc đỏ.

"Lúc tao với mày đi nhậu, tao nghe mày gọi tên nó. 'Will~ Will~' Như thế đó. Rồi tao mới đi hỏi Eduard. Mày biết thằng đó mà, tao vừa nói sẽ lấy chai bia phang vào đầu nó, vậy là nó khai hết." Gilbert lại cười. "Tao còn biết Artie giống hệt thằng bồ cũ của mày. Tao không ngờ mày to con như thế mà lại là gay đó." Ngay lập tức trên mặt Gilbert hằn lên một vết đỏ. "Sao đánh tao?" Anh tóc bạc lấy tao xoa xoa vết đánh.

"Mày nhiều chuyện quá. Tao ghét nhất người nào xen vào đời tư của tao." Andrew thấp giọng. Cái âm trầm lạnh lùng khiến người ta run rẩy.

"Kesesese." Gilbert cười to. "Mày không nghĩ sẽ kiếm người khác sao? Mày tưởng sống như thế sẽ tốt à? Thằng đó chết rồi thì đâu sống lại được."

"Tao còn phải trả thù."

"Nếu mày trả thù rồi, thì mày sẽ cặp bồ phải không? Đến chừng đó để xem mày chọn ai đây… Xem nào…" Gilbert nhẩm nhẩm gì đó trong miệng, "Artie được không?"

"Tao không thích thằng đó." Andrew khịt mũi. Lần trước, hắn và anh suýt xảy ra quan hệ. Vậy là hắn đuổi đánh anh như điên. Với lại, hắn giống Will, chuyện đó cũng làm anh không thích hắn. Anh không thể chịu được một Will yếu đuối như hắn được.

"Tao biết mà." Gilbert nở nụ cười nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh. "Kiku thì sao?"

"Tao không thích tên không có chính kiến."

"Mày yêu cầu cao quá đi. Toris, Toris rất giỏi…"

"Tao không muốn sống cùng với một tên cà lăm đâu."

"Thôi, vậy mày cặp với Ivan đi."

Toàn thân Andrew run rẩy một trận. "Mày muốn tao bị con nhỏ Natalia xử hả? Lần nào, nó cũng bảo tao sẽ thiến tao hết. Với lại hắn ta đã có Yao Yao~ rồi." Anh tóc đỏ bắt chước giọng quan tâm của Ivan mỗi khi nói về Yao Yao. Cả hai người cùng cười thật to.

"Vậy thì…" Gilbert cứ kể kể mãi, điếu thuốc cuối cùng cũng tàn. Con đường lớn vào lúc tám giờ ngày càng đông đúc. Những đôi tình nhân yêu nhau, những gia đình hạnh phúc dẫn con cái họ đi mua quà. Ông già tuyết đang ngồi trên cái ghế bành, lắng nghe những lời nguyện ước của trẻ con. Hai người đàn ông, cứ bước đi trên con đường, cùng nhau nói chuyện mà không hề quan tâm đến những ánh mắt đang chăm chú nhìn mình.

"Này, rốt cuộc tao cũng tìm ra người cho mày rồi. Người này đẹp trai, cao ráo, cười rất có duyên. Người này lại có chính kiến, tài giỏi, bla bla… Nói chung là người này rất tuyệt. Tuyệt trên cả tuyệt. Tuyệt nhất. Người đó không ai không biết tên, đó là-" Gilbert hào hứng kể, cố gắng nhấn mạnh từng chữ tuyệt vời để khiến bài giới thiệu thêm phần sinh động.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Là mày chứ gì?" Andrew thở dài. Tay lục tìm bao thuốc lá, nhưng nó đã hết rồi.

"Kesese, chứ ai nữa. Mày thật là hiểu tao nghe. Mày xứng đáng làm bạn tao." Gilbert cười thật to. Bàn tay vỗ vào vai người bạn mình mạnh đến nổi nghe tiếng phịch phịch.

"Ai quen biết mày mà chẳng đoán được chứ." Andrew khịt mũi. "Này, mày nhìn gì vậy?" Lúc này Gilbert không nghe anh nói nữa. Đôi mắt đỏ kia đang nhìn vào trong lớp kính trong của tiệm thú nuôi. "Mày muốn mua con gì hả?" Andrew cũng nhìn theo.

"Tao muốn mua con chim đó." Gilbert chỉ vào con chim vàng đang kêu tíu tít hưng phấn. Nó chắc cũng chỉ bằng một nắm tay anh thôi.

"Cậu muốn mua con chim này hả?" Ông chủ tiệm chỉ vào con chim cứ nhảy tới nhảy lui muốn thoát ra khỏi lồng. Tiếng kêu của nó khiến mấy con chó con mèo trong tiệm cũng kêu theo. Gilbert gật đầu với ông chủ. "Thật vậy hả?" ông chủ lại hỏi một lần nữa.

"Tôi mua là may cho ông lắm rồi, sao ông cứ hỏi hoài vậy hả?" Gilbert hét lên.

"K-không phải." Ông chủ lo lắng giải thích. "Vì con chim này rất kì lạ, tôi bán nó cho người ta đã mấy lần rồi. Lần nào nó về với chủ cũng quậy phá đến nổi người ta đem nó đến đổi." Trời lạnh nhưng đứng trước hai thanh niên dữ dằn này, khiến ông ta phải đổ mồ hôi hột.

"Tôi mua. Bán đi." Andrew lên tiếng. "Nếu nó dám phá phách, tôi sẽ giết chết nó." Đôi mắt xanh màu biển nhìn qua con chim, khiến nó lập tức im lặng, lui vào một góc.

"Mày không được dành nó với tao, đó là Gilbird của tao." Gilbert ôm cái lồng chim. Con chim bay lên, như muốn cọ cọ đầu với người chủ tương lai. "Mày thấy chưa, Gilbird rất thích cái tên này nghe."

"Tao mua cho mày đó." Andrew cười, "Nhưng với điều kiện, từ nay mày không đến làm phiền tao nữa."

"Được, được. Kesesese, Gilbird ơi, tao sẽ là chủ mày đó." Anh tóc bạc vui mừng ôm cái lồng chim quay quay. Còn ông chủ vui vẻ thanh toán tiền và dặn là không được đổi nó lại.

Gilbert mở lồng chim, con chim vàng lập tức bay lên đầu cậu ấy, yên vị trên đó. "Để tao mua cho mày cái khăng choàng cho ấm." Anh vỗ vỗ vào bộ lông vàng mềm mại của nó.

"Mày điên à, ai mà mua khăn cho chim bao giờ?"

"Kệ tao. Mày ghen tị vì không có ai mua khăn cho mày hả?" Đôi mắt đỏ hiện lên ánh cười.

"Tao không cần mấy thứ đó." Andrew khịt mũi khinh bỉ.

Nhưng rồi Gilbert cũng kéo anh tóc đỏ đến một cửa hàng gần đó. "Tao đi mua khăn cho mày. Không ai nợ ai, từ nay mày không được cấm tao lại phá mày. Kesesese."

Sau khi lựa đi lựa lại một hồi, Gilbert cũng lựa được một cái khăn phù hợp, một cái khăn len đan tay (theo lời cô bán hàng nói) sọc xanh và trắng. Tất nhiên là Andrew không chịu nhận, nhưng Gilbert cứ gói quà lại và đưa chính tay cho Andrew. "Tặng mày." Anh mắt đỏ nói. Rồi chính tay anh mở hộp quà ra, choàng khăn cho bạn mình. "Đấy, mắt thẩm mỹ của tao không tồi, đúng không?"

Andrew khó chịu kéo kéo cái khăn, nhưng rồi lại thấy không thể vứt đi trước mặt tên Gilbert này, nên đành phải choàng nó. Cũng khá ấm… Andrew mấy năm nay chưa nhận được món quà nào. Anh nhớ cái đồng hồ đeo tay đã cũ mình đang đeo. Đấy là món quà đầu tiên cũng là cuối cùng mà Will tặng cho anh.

"Này, hôm nào tao mua đồng hồ mới cho mày. Mày vứt cái đồng hồ cũ xì đó đi dùm tao." Gilbert ngẩng mặt lên trời, nói.

"Mày đi chết đi Gilbert. Mày mà vứt nó đi thì tao sẽ đá mày xuống Địa ngục."

Gilbert chỉ cười thật to.

"Tuyết bắt đầu rơi rồi này, thích không Lovi~." Một cậu tóc nâu hỏi người bạn đi bên cạnh với giọng vui vẻ. Cậu bạn kia có mái tóc nâu đỏ cùng đôi mắt màu nâu.

"Không thích." Cậu tên Lovi nói. "Lạnh muốn chết. Ta muốn đi về. Antonio chết tiệt, anh nói ở đây vui, mà tôi chẳng thấy vui gì hết." Cậu ta đi một mạch về phía trước.

"Này, Lovi~ ơi." Antonio chạy tới, bắt lấy tay Lovino. "Anh xin lỗi. Nhưng anh biết em chưa từng thấy tuyết bao giờ. Nên anh muốn dẫn em đi thôi. Anh không ngờ em không thích. Nhưng mà dù sao cũng tới đây rồi. Mình cũng nên vui vẻ đi chơi đi hen?"

"T-ta nói là ta không có thích." Lovino đỏ mặt quay đi. Cậu không thích nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh lá ra vẻ cầu xin ở Antonio lúc này. Cậu sợ mình sẽ không kiềm được lòng, rồi lại chiều theo anh ta. Cũng giống như lúc trước, ban đầu Lovino không muốn đi. Nhưng anh ta cứ năn nỉ, ra vẻ buồn bã để làm cậu thương cảm. Nên cậu mới đồng ý đến cái xứ lạnh lẽo này.

"Đi, đi mà Lovi~" Antonio níu lấy ống tay áo khoác của cậu ngươi yêu. "Đi, chiều anh thêm một lần được không~?"

"Rồi rồi." Lovino trả lời rồi đi thẳng về phía trước.

"Lovi~ đáng yêu quá. Mà em lạnh hả?" Antonio quan tâm hỏi, rồi nắm tay của Lovino để vào trong túi áo khoác của mình. À, nói đơn giản như vậy, nhưng anh Tây Ban Nha phải vất vả lắm mới nắm được bàn tay ấy đấy. "Đỡ lạnh chưa?" Một nụ cười ấm áp nở trên môi.

"Đỡ rồi, bỏ ra đi." Lovino không thèm nhìn vào mặt anh.

"Để chút nữa đi mà." Anh lại xuống nước năn nỉ. Anh đề nghị, "Lovi~ Mình đi ăn đi hen."

"Rồi, rồi." Ngồi trong tiệm tất nhiên là ấm hơn ở ngoài rồi. Đồng ý là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất.

Hai người đi sát vào nhau. Dù thời lạnh như thế nhưng vẫn không thể nào dập tắt được sự ấm áp trong tim của anh tóc nâu. Antonio cứ mỉm cười như tự hào nói với mọi người đi đường rằng, thấy chưa, bạn trai tôi rất dễ thương, không ai bằng đâu đấy. Còn Lovino mặt đỏ như trái cà chua chín. Lúc này cậu thật tình muốn kiếm chỗ nào đó để trốn. Thật là xấu hổ mà, hắn ta cứ muốn làm khó cậu.

Họ đi một được một đoạn thì Antonio đột ngột dừng lại.

"Người đó giống Gilbert quá." Anh quay đầu lại. Một cặp nam nam đang đi cùng nhau, một người tóc bạc, còn người kia tóc đỏ. "Cậu ấy lạc ở New York, sao giờ lại ở đây? Còn người đi cạnh cậu ta là ai vậy. Lovi~ Mình đi xem thử." Antonio chẳng đợi cậu đồng ý đã lôi cậu đi theo.

"Antonio, bỏ ta ra." Lovino cố gắng hét lên, nhưng tất nhiên là Antonio chẳng thèm nghe rồi.

"Cậu gì đó ơi." Antonio chạy thật nhanh đến chỗ hai người đó, rồi nhanh chóng đặt tay lên vai của anh tóc bạc. Người đó nhanh chóng quay qua, khiến anh há hốc. "Gilbert, là Gilbert thật sao?" Antonio bỏ tay mình ra khỏi tay Lovino rồi ôm lấy người bạn mất tích hơn một năm trời. Đôi mắt đỏ kia mở to ngạc nhiên.

"Bỏ ra." Người tên Gilbert ra lệnh. Hai người nhìn vào nhau. Antonio xúc động tràn trề như muốn khóc thét lên. Còn Gilbert thì nhíu mày khó chịu. "Anh quen tôi sao?"

"Tất nhiên là tôi quen cậu rồi, Gilbert. Chúng ta còn là bạn tốt nữa. Tôi là Antonio đây, cậu không nhớ gì sao?" Anh Tây Ban Nha nhanh chóng đáp lại. "Cậu đi đâu mà mất tích suốt một năm trời vậy? Cậu có gặp Arthur với Kiku không?"

"Arthur? Kiku?" Gilbert hỏi. "Chẳng phải họ-"

"Đi về. Mai chúng ta còn lên đường nữa." Anh tóc đỏ đi cùng kéo Gilbert đi, không cho cậu ấy trả lời. Con chim Gilbird trên đầu anh mắt đỏ cứ kêu chích chích phản đối khi chủ nó bị lôi đi như thế. Andrew lườm nó một cái, thế là nó nín bặt.

"Này, này…" Antonio kiên trì đuổi theo. "Cậu dẫn Gilbert của chúng tôi đi đâu? Gilbert về đi, mọi người đang mong cậu lắm đấy. Francis này, Lizzy, Roderich-"

"Này, Andrew, bỏ ra đi." Gilbert nói, nhưng Andrew cứ làm như không nghe. Mà bây giờ anh chẳng thể làm gì để đánh lại anh ta cả. "Anh Antonio gì đó ơi, tôi chẳng còn nhớ gì nữa hết. Tôi cũng chẳng nhớ anh là ai. Nhưng mà với bộ óc siêu phàm của tôi, tôi nhất định sẽ nhớ ra và đi tìm mọi người."

"Nhiều chuyện quá đấy." Andrew lôi anh đi càng lúc càng nhanh. "Nín đi." Hai người họ dần khuất vào trong đám đông.

"Này, này…" Antonio bị lạc mất họ. "Này…" Anh vẫn cố gọi, nhưng tiếng cười nói ríu rít át đi tiếng gọi của anh.

Lúc này mọi thứ trở nên rối rắm. Cái tên đi cùng Gilbert là ai? Hắn tên là Andrew? Nhưng tại sao Gilbert lại quen hắn. Có phải hắn đã bắt cậu ta đi không? Còn nữa, tại sao Gilbert lại nói mình quên tất cả? Cậu ấy bị chấn thương não sao? Nhiều trường hợp bị chấn thương sẽ dẫn đến mất trí nhớ hoàn toàn. Nhưng số đó rất hiếm gặp, chỉ khoảng một phần ngàn. Không lẽ cậu ta 'may mắn' đến thế.

Nhưng mà…

Hình như anh vừa quên thứ gì đó rất quan trọng.

Lovino, Lovino đâu rồi…

"Alo, Francis hả, có tin quan trọng đây…" Antonio gọi đến nhà Francis.

"Alo, anh hùng đang nghe máy đây, Francis đi chơi với Mattie chưa về." Alfred thở dài nói. Giáng sinh mà, tuy mới là bốn giờ chiều, nhưng ai cũng bắt đầu đi ra ngoài cả rồi. Chỉ còn mình cậu ở lại giữ nhà, đồng thời vật lộn với đống bài tập và mớ phim Hollywood. Nhà còn mình Heracles cũng cô đơn như cậu, nhưng Alfred không thể nào trông cậy vào cậu ta rồi.

"Vậy nói cậu nghe cũng được. Tôi đang ở thành phố Olympia, bang Washington cùng Lovi~" Antonio kể lại. "Lúc nãy tôi gặp được Gilbert đó, amigo à."

"Gilbert?" Alfred như muốn nhảy dựng ra khỏi ghế. "Ở bang Washington á? Rồi anh có gặp Arthur với Kiku không?"

"Không. Không có. Gilbert đi cùng với một tên tóc đỏ tên là Andrew gì đó thì phải. Nhưng cậu ấy bảo không nhớ tôi. Tôi có hỏi về Arthur và Kiku. Nhưng chưa nghe trả lời thì tên Andrew đã kéo cậu ấy đi rồi." Anh Tây Ban Nha thở dài.

"Vậy sao?" Alfred thất vọng, ngã xuống ghế sofa. "Rõ ràng là Arthur và Kiku cùng ở chung với họ, nên tên đó mới lôi Gilbert đi, không cho anh ấy trả lời."

"Ừ, chắc vậy."

"Tôi cùng với Ludwig sẽ đến đó, để tìm ba người họ với anh." Alfred đề nghị.

"Ừ. Cũng được. Tôi sẽ đợi cậu. Khi nào đến gọi tôi một tiếng. Tôi đang ở khách sạn Oliver., đường số ba. Tạm biệt. Tôi phải đi lo cho Lovi~. Tạm biệt."

"Tạm biệt."

Rốt cuộc họ cũng đã có một chút tin tức về Gilbert sau một năm. Và anh ấy đang ở Washington. Còn Arthur và Kiku thì sao? Họ có bình an không? Gilbert đã mất trí nhớ, còn hai người kia thì sao? Cái tên Andrew đó là ai? Arthur và hắn liệu có quan hệ gì hay không? Đó là những câu hỏi cứ đeo theo Alfred kể từ khi cậu nhận được cuộc gọi.

Đôi mắt xanh nhìn ra ngoài cánh cửa sổ đóng một lớp tuyết dày. Arthur, nhất định anh phải bình an. Tôi chỉ hi vọng bấy nhiêu đó thôi.

Sau khi nghe được tin đó, ai nấy trong nhà đều mừng rỡ. Heracles ôm thật chặt con mèo Haku ngồi trong góc, tự lẩm bẩm một mình trong vui sướng. Matthew thở phào nhẹ nhõm vỗ vào vai Alfred, vì cậu biết anh mình hiện tại đang rất vui. Và cậu muốn chia sẽ niềm vui đó với anh. Francis và Antonio cũng vui vẻ không kém, rốt cuộc nỗi lo trong suốt một năm dài rốt cuộc đã được trút xuống. Elizaveta cũng ôm chặt lấy Roderich, vui vì cũng đã có hi vọng tìm thấy được Kiku. Cô nhất định sẽ trị hết bệnh cho cậu ấy và là chỗ dựa đáng tin cậu ấy. Feliciano ôm siết lấy Ludwig. Những giọt nước mắt ngắn dài rơi trên vai áo cậu tóc vàng. Ludwig xoa xoa đầu cậu tóc nâu. Mặt cậu tóc vàng không hề có biến đổi gì, vẫn nghiêm nghị như thế, nhưng ai cũng biết rằng cậu ấy rất vui.

"Mình sẽ đến Washington ngay." Alfred đề nghị. "Tôi không chấp nhận phản bác đâu đấy. Ludwig sẽ đi cùng tôi."

"Cũng được." Anh tóc vàng gật đầu.

"Đồng ý." Mọi người đều gật đầu. Với khả năng của Ludwig, trong điều kiện thời tiết như thế này, từ New York đến Olympia cũng sẽ mất sáu tiếng đồng hồ. Nhưng cậu ấy chỉ thể chở từ một đến hai người.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Alfred cùng Ludwig nhanh chóng lên đường, khởi hành đến thành phố Olympia, bang Washington.

Bốn người, Ludwig, Alfred, Antonio cùng Lovino nhanh chóng toả ra đi tìm Gilbert. Nhưng rốt cuộc tìm một ngày, hai ngày, rồi lại ba ngày, cũng chẳng có kết quả. Alfred cố gắng ở lại thêm một tuần nữa, nhưng họ lại rơi vào sự thất vọng. Cậu ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời cao rộng, Arthur, dù anh đi đâu tôi cũng sẽ tìm được anh thôi. Nhất định…  
_


	30. Chapter 30

Paring: e hèm, ScotPrus =]] RusBel, Rochu =]]]

Ừ, Mừng Noel nhá, ngày đó chắc sẽ ko onl nên mình post fic nhiều một chút, :) Ai rảnh thì đến thăm blog mình, mình có quà ấy :"

Chapter 30

"Antonio, Antonio…" Gilbert ngồi trên bàn viết cái tên đó ra. Thật ra anh nhớ rằng mình đã từng gặp người này ở đâu đó rồi. Nhưng sao anh chẳng nhớ được gì hết vậy. Tay tự cốc vào đầu mình, khiến Gilbird giật mình kêu chíp chíp. "Francis… Francis… Rốt cuộc mấy người là ai?"

"Chà…" có tiếng cửa mở. "Hiếm khi Gilbert nhà mình đến phòng họp sớm thế này." Mái tóc vàng xuất hiện. Là Arthur.

"Chào, Gilbert-san. Buổi sáng tốt lành." Kiku lịch sự nói.

"Chào, đừng có sốc tôi mà Artie. Tên Andrew cứ không nói không rành, kéo tôi đi đến sân bay. May là công việc đã lo xong rồi. Nếu không thì tên Ivan sẽ xử tôi mất." Gilbert than thở. "Mệt muốn chết làm sao ngủ được. Còn hắn thì ngủ ngon lành trong phòng kia kìa."

"Gilbert-san thật vất vả." Nghe câu nói này của Kiku, khiến Gilbert rất vui.

"Mà này, tôi hỏi hai người một chút. Hai người có biết tên nào là Antonio, Francis, Elizaveta, Roderich… gì đó không? Hôm qua, tôi gặp tên nào đó là Antonio. Hắn nói quen biết tôi. Nhưng tôi chẳng nhớ gì hết." Gilbert hỏi.

"A-Antonio hả?" Arthur hỏi lại. "Không quen."

"Không quen." Kiku cũng trả lời.

"Vậy sao? Lẽ ra tôi phải hỏi cho kĩ bọn chúng mới đúng. Nhưng tên Andrew khốn đó cứ lôi tôi đi." Gilbert thở dài, làm anh suốt đêm đó không thể nào ngủ được chỉ vì cứ lo suy nghĩ, cố tìm lại kí ức cũ.

"Chào mọi người, da." Một người khác bước vào phòng. Ivan mỉm cười với ba người, đi đằng sau là cô em gái Natalia và Andrew. "Giáng sinh vui vẻ. Thật ra nếu giờ ở Nga thì chưa mừng Giáng sinh đâu đấy. Chúng tôi-"

"Thôi, ai cũng biết cả rồi, Ivan à. Cậu đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi." Arthur xen ngang.

Natalia lườm anh tóc vàng, "Anh cứ kể tiếp đi anh, em nghe…"

"Thôi, mọi người bắt đầu cuộc họp nào." Ivan mỉm cười, phát cho mỗi người một bản kế hoạch dày. "Nhìn vậy thôi, chứ đơn giản lắm. Theo kế hoạch của tôi, chỉ trong vòng chưa đầy hai tuần, chúng ta sẽ có thể chiếm gọn Ottawa. Lần này, chúng ta sẽ đánh vào dinh tổng thống. Vì những khu xung quanh đã là người của chúng ta rồi."

"Nhanh vậy sao?" Arthur hỏi. "Vậy chúng tôi chắc còn việc gì để làm nữa đâu. Cậu đã làm hết rồi."

"Chưa đâu, da." Cậu mắt tím mỉm cười. "Sau khi đánh xong Ottawa, mục tiêu tiếp theo chính là phía Đông của nước Mỹ, đó chính là món mồi béo bở của chúng ta. Những bang này đều tập trung phần lớn nhân lực, vật lực."

"Thôi, đầu tiên nói chuyện đánh vào Ottawa trước đi." Gilbert bảo.

"Lần này chúng ta không cần quân lực nhiều đâu. Chỉ cần năm người chúng ta thôi."

"Lại khống chế thần kinh của mấy vị đó nữa hả?" Arthur hỏi.

"Ừ," Ivan gật đầu.

"Thế thì ngươi đi một mình đi, kéo chúng ta theo làm gì." Gilbert thở dài, anh tóc bạc còn muốn làm nhiều chuyện lắm. Trong đó có chuyện trở về Washington, kiếm cái tên Antonio để hỏi cho rõ ràng. "Rõ là phiền phức."

"Đánh chiếm xong không phải là xong đâu Gilbert à. Đấy chỉ bước khởi đầu cho chúng ta tấn công sang miền Đông nước Mỹ như lúc nãy tôi nói đó. Nhưng lúc mà chúng ta tấn công vào Mỹ, chúng ta sẽ không còn phải lén lút nữa." Đôi mắt tím sáng lên. "Chúng ta nên bắt đầu tấn công ngay từ lúc này. Nền kinh tế của quốc gia nào cũng đang trong thời kì suy yếu. Mỹ nếu bị tấn công thì ai sẽ giúp đỡ họ chứ?"

"Anh à?" Arthur xen vào.

"Mối quan hệ Anh-Mỹ đâu còn như xưa nữa đâu Arthur-san. Anh cũng đang phải đối mặt với những cuộc bạo động." Kiku nói.

"Đúng vậy." Cậu mắt tím gật đầu tán thành.

"Phân tích tình hình thế giới trong tương lai." Gilbert chỉ vào bản đồ. "Mỹ không thể nhờ vả được Canada, vì chúng ta đã chiếm Canada rồi. Bọn nghị sĩ không thể làm gì mà không có lệnh của ta. Còn Mexico cũng đang bận với cuộc chiến chống buôn lậu ma túy. Châu Âu đối mặt với cuộc khủng hoảng kinh tế. Xem như Mỹ rơi vào thế bí rồi."

"Và Mỹ cũng là trung tâm của những phát minh. Nếu chúng ta chiếm được đất nước này, xem chuyện chiếm toàn bộ thế giới cũng chỉ là nay mai thôi." Ivan cười, xung quanh người cậu ấy toả ra luồng khí khiến người ta kinh sợ. "Thôi," cậu mắt tím lại mỉm cười. "Chúng ta lại nói về chuyện tấn công nhé. Chúng ta sẽ chia…"

"Mày làm gì mặt mày ủ dột nữa rồi?" Gilbert đi tới chỗ anh tóc đỏ. "Mày suốt ngày không có ý kiến gì trong cuộc họp thế hả? Im lặng là vàng à?" Hai người đàn ông đứng cạnh nhau, cùng dựa vào khung cửa sổ. Gilbert theo thói quen, sờ sờ Gilbird đang ngồi trên đầu mình. Nhưng sực nhớ rằng, nó đang ngủ trong phòng.

"Kệ tao. Mày nhiều chuyện làm gì?" Andrew nới cái khăn quàng cổ cho nó rộng ra chút nữa.

"Kesesese, món quà của tao tuyệt vời quá phải không?" Gilbert cười to, vang cả một cái hành lang rộng lớn, vắng người.

"Tao chẳng thấy tuyệt chút nào." Anh tóc đỏ khịt mũi khinh bỉ.

"Tao cần hỏi mày một chuyện," giọng anh tóc bạc trầm xuống. "Hôm đó, sao mày không để tao hỏi rõ tên Antonio đó. Mày lôi tao đi làm gì chứ? Mày biết tao mong muốn nhất chính là nhớ lại mọi chuyện mà."

"Tao muốn tốt cho mày thôi, Gilbert à. Nếu mày không muốn chết, thì mày hãy sống như vậy thôi." Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ ngầu muốn giết người của Gilbert.

"Vậy sao? Kesesese, mày quan tâm đến tao như vậy sao, Andrew." Tia sát khí trong mắt anh tóc bạc dịu lại. Anh tóc đỏ nghe câu đó xong khịt mũi chẳng nói gì. Tay lấy ra một điếu thuốc và châm lửa. Lúc nào anh muốn yên tĩnh thì tên này đến phá đám thì phải. "Mà mày cũng hiểu tâm trạng của tao mà đúng không? Nếu có một người bảo nếu mày cứ quyết tâm trả thù cho tên Will đó, máy sẽ chết thì mày như thế nào. Mày có ngưng chuyện trả thù lại không. Tất nhiên là không rồi, phải không?"

"Chuyện của tao và mày hoàn toàn khác nhau, đừng có gộp chung mà nói." Andrew rít một hơi thuốc. Một luồng khí xám xịt bay là là qua cửa sổ.

"Mày với tao cũng giống nhau cả thôi." Gilbert mỉm cười. Tay giật lấy điếu thuốc trong miệng anh tóc đỏ. Chất nicotin trong đấy giúp xoa dịu đi cơn nhức đầu đang hành hạ anh.

"Mày ghiền thì tự đi mua mà hút." Andrew nổi nóng, giựt lại điếu thuốc đang cháy ra khỏi miệng Gilbert.

"Tao thích hút với mày hơn, không cho à?"

"Mày…" Andrew thở dài. "Tao không muốn cãi với mày." Anh tóc đỏ lấy ra một điếu thuốc khác đưa lên miệng và châm lửa.

"Mày không sợ Ivan biết sao?" đôi mắt đỏ xoay qua nhìn bạn mình.

"Kệ hắn. Tao không quan tâm đến mấy nguyên tắc hắn đặt ra."

"Tao cũng vậy. Kesesese." Gilbert cười sảng khoái, như quên hết mọi âu lo phiền muộn. "Này, tao, ừ, tao…"

"Mày làm sao? Sao ấp úng dữ vậy?"

"Thôi, không có gì đâu… Quên đi. Kesese."

Đầu tháng giêng, theo kế hoạch, năm người tấn công trực tiếp vào dinh tổng thống ở Ottowa. Arthur đi trước mở đường, sử dụng mùi hương dịu nhẹ làm bọn lính canh ngất đi. Andrew cũng không kém, anh tóc đỏ biến mất rồi xuất hiện đột ngột và đấm một cú vào bụng chúng. Kiku sử dụng kiếm, chỉ cần chém một nhát, một dòng máu đỏ xuất hiện trên trán lính canh và không còn ai cản đường nữa. Anh tóc bạc, Gilbert, chỉ cần một viên đạn đã có thể giết chết năm người. Ivan làm đóng băng những viên đạn mà chúng bắn ra.

"Nhanh lên, Tổng thống." Một người đàn ông hối thúc một người khác ở phía sau.

"Ừ," người đàn ông trung niên gật đầu, dừng lại một chút để lấy hơi rồi hối hả chạy. Cái đường hầm tối om, chỉ có ánh sáng từ cái đèn compact ở tít đằng xa.

"Sắp tới rồi, chúng ta đã gọi viện quân. Chúng chỉ có năm người, không địch nổi chúng ta đâu." Người đàn ông đi trước trấn an.

"Oh, vậy sao?" Một thanh âm vui vẻ vang lên. Cánh cửa ở chỗ đường hầm mở ra. Ánh sáng mặt trời lọt vào trong khiến hai người ở đó lấy tay che mắt lại.

"Ngươi là ai, ta có súng, giơ tay lên." Người đàn ông đi đầu hét lên. Tay run run giương cây súng hướng thẳng vào thân ảnh đang đi tới.

"B-bắn đi. Bắn hắn đi." Người đàn ông tóc hoa râm ra lệnh, núp đằng sau lưng người cầm súng. Tiếng rít xé tai của viên đạn vang trong không khí. Người lạ mặt không lên tiếng nữa, chỉ có tiếng lộp cộp của thứ gì đó rơi xuống. "Hắn đã chết rồi sao?"

"Làm gì mà chết dễ dàng vậy?" Cái giọng nói như trẻ nít vang lên. Rồi đột nhiên chân hai người bị đông cứng trong lớp nước đá dày. Hai sợi màu chỉ màu tím nhạt liên kết ba người lại với nhau. "Giờ hai người phải hoàn toàn nghe lệnh ta, da."

"Vâng, thưa chủ nhân." Hai người đàn ông đáp một cách vô hồn.

"Bên anh xong chưa, Arthur-san?" Cậu thanh niên tóc đen quay qua hỏi anh tóc vàng. Đứng đằng sau cậu ấy là hai người đàn ông và một người bàn bà cỡ bốn mươi tuổi, đôi mắt vô hồn.

"Xong, Kiku." Anh mắt xanh lá gật đầu.

"Tôi cũng xong nhiệm vụ." Gilbert cười kiêu ngạo.

"Bên này cũng xong." Người thanh niên tóc đỏ trả lời xong, liền lấy một điếu thuốc cho vào miệng, rồi đứng ở một góc mà hút thuốc. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào cảnh tan hoang của căn phòng lớn. Những người đàn ông đàn bà đứng đó mất hồn, bị khống chế và sau này phải vâng lệnh đám của Ivan. Xác chết của đám lính đang chất đầy trong phòng. Mùi thuốc súng, mùi hoa anh đào từ thanh kiếm của Kiku rồi mùi hoa hồng toả từ những sợi dây gai đứt lìa nằm la liệt khiến anh phải khó chịu. Anh đứng dựa vào lan can. Ở ngoài đang đông nghẹt, tiếng còi xe cảnh sát kêu inh ỏi đến điếc tai, lại sắp có chuyện nữa rồi.

"Anh lại hút thuốc nữa rồi Andrew." Cậu khoác khăn choàng đứng đằng sau vỗ vào vai anh. "Không tốt cho sức khoẻ."

"Kệ tao." Anh bỏ tay của Ivan ra khỏi vai mình.

"Vào trong đi, chúng ta phải chuẩn bị cho đàng hoàng." Ivan bảo và xoay lưng đi vào trong. Andrew thở dài rồi cũng đi theo. Điếu thuốc đang cháy dỡ bị bỏ lại. Cơn gió lạnh quét qua, cuốn nó xuống dòng người đang tụ tập ở dưới. Đây là một bước ngoặt quan trọng trong kế hoạch này. Mọi chuyện sẽ còn tệ như thế nào nữa?

"Có lẽ mọi người đã đoán được những gì xảy ra ở đây." Người đàn ông tóc hoa râm đứng trước ống kính truyền hình nói. "Dinh tổng thống vừa bị khủng bố tấn công." Ông nói đến đó, ở bên dưới liền nhao nhao cả lên. "Xin mọi người bình tĩnh lại. Chúng ta bị tổn thất nặng nề. Gần như 70% binh lính bên ta đều đã hi sinh. Họ hi sinh để đảm bảo an toàn cho toàn bộ những người nghị sĩ đang đứng đây và cả tôi nữa. Chúng ta hãy giành một phút mặc niệm tưởng nhớ họ."

Không khí bỗng chốc trầm xuống. Đoàn người im lặng chỉ còn tiếng gió rít trên những cành cây.

"Nhưng bọn khủng bố cũng đã trả giá, chúng đã bị giết chết hết không còn một tên." Tiếng vỗ tay nho nhỏ vang lên, rồi ngày một lớn phá tan cái không khí im lặng lúc nãy. Có cả tiếng người la ó, mắng chửi bọn khủng bố. Ngài tổng thống cười mỉm rồi nói, "Vâng, ngoài ra, có được sự thành công trên còn có sự góp mặt của những vị công dân tốt bụng. Họ không ngại nguy hiểm giúp chúng tôi tiêu diệt bọn khủng bố. Tôi xin giới thiệu, Ivan Braginski, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, Gilbert Beilschmidt và Andrew Scott."

Tiếng vỗ tay lại vang lên một lần nữa. Năm người vừa được gọi tên bước ra.

"Vâng, chúng tôi thật sự muốn cảm ơn họ một lần nữa." Ông ấy cúi đầu cảm ơn một lần nữa. Những người nghị sĩ đứng sau cũng cúi đầu cảm ơn theo.

Tin tức chấn động đó chẳng mấy chốc đã lan ra khắp thế giới. Tất cả các kênh đều đưa tin đó. Nó cũng lập tức tràn lan trên Internet. Những cảnh quay lúc dinh Tổng thống bị cháy, rồi cả những cảnh quay bài phát biểu của Tổng thống nhanh chóng được chia sẽ trên khắp mạng xã hội, blog. Có những người cho rằng năm người công dân đó thật tốt, nhưng cũng có người lại nghi ngờ chuyện này, tại sao năm người đó đúng lúc lại có mặt ở dinh Tổng thống, và có thể sống sót mà không hề bị một chút thương tích nào. Nhưng ai cũng đều có một suy nghĩ chung rằng, khủng bố đang lan rộng với phạm vi toàn thế giới.

Và đáng tiếc rằng, không ai nghĩ đến thế giới của họ sắp bị tấn công bởi một thế lực khác mạnh hơn, quyền lực hơn cả khủng bố.

"Chán quá…" Một cậu tóc vàng ngồi vươn vai ở ghế sofa. Đôi mắt xanh thôi chăm chú xem chương trình Doctor Who trên TV mà đảo lên trần nhà. Cậu ngáp ngắn ngáp dài. Bài tập vẫn còn chất đống nhưng cậu không muốn làm. "Chán quá đi, chán ơi là chán…" Cậu lại rên rỉ một lần nữa.

"Nếu chán như vậy, thì cậu kiếm chuyện để làm đi." Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược đang ngồi ở góc phòng cùng với cuốn sách nói.

"Luddie, nín. Tôi không cần cậu quan tâm." Alfred lại tiếp tục tập trung vào chương trình chiếu phim. Còn Ludwig thì thở dài, trên đời có người như vậy sao. Ai mà chịu nổi tính ngang ngược của cậu ta chứ.

Căn phòng lại im lặng, chỉ có tiếng quạt gió quay vù vù cùng với tiếng bắn súng trên TV. Mỗi người đều đang làm chuyện riêng. Ludwig ngồi chăm chú vào cuốn sách. Feliciano nằm dài trên sàn xem cuốn 'Những công thức Pasta truyền thống' cùng chú mèo Haru. Heracles nằm co thành một đống trên chiếc ghế bành với những quyển sách dày cộm làm gối. Alfred chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình rồi lâu lâu la hét khiến người ta giựt mình. Rồi bỗng dưng có tiếng điện thoại vang lên.

Ludwig nhìn sang Alfred, ý muốn bảo ở không thì đi nghe điện thoại đi. Alfred bĩu môi, nhìn sang màn hình như muốn nói, đang xem phim hay mà. Ludwig nhíu mày, xem phim không quan trọng. Cậu người Mỹ nhìn qua, Heracles cũng ngủ kìa. Tiếng điện thoại reo vang như hối thúc. Cậu người Đức đứng dậy định nghe thì Alfred đã cầm ống nghe lên rồi.

"Alô," Alfred nói.

"Anh, anh xem tin tức thời sự mới nhất chưa?" Matt hỏi trong tiếng thở hổn hển.

"Chưa, em biết anh đâu thích xem mấy thứ đó. Chán thấy mồ. Mà anh cũng đang-" Alfred tính than vãn với cậu em mình, bảo cậu ấy hãy bỏ tên người yêu, qua đây chơi với cậu vài hôm, nhưng Matt ngắt lời.

"Đừng nói nữa, mau bắt qua đài BBC đi, nhanh lên." Cậu em vốn nhút nhát, hôm nay tự dưng ra lệnh cho cậu.

"Đây, đây…" Alfred điều khiển cái remote cho nó bay vào tay mình. "Đài mấy ta? 20? 30?"

"Nhanh lên đi anh."

"Là 29 đó, ve~" Feliciano nhắc Alfred.

"Cảm ơn…" Alfred nhanh chóng bấm số. Và những gì cậu nghe và nhìn thấy trên Tv khiến cậu giựt cả mình và buông ống nghe xuống. "A-Arthur…"

"Anh hai, anh đã thấy rồi đúng không?" Matthew bên đầu dây kia nói. "Alfred… Trả lời em…"

"Đây, anh đây…" Phải mất một lúc Alfred mới có thể cầm ống nghe lên mà trả lời cho Matthew. "Em qua đây nhanh, Mattie."

"Vâng." Cậu em nhanh chóng cúp máy.

"Đấy là..." Ludwig đứng lên. Gương mặt vốn chẳng có cảm xúc nay lại thất thần. Đôi mắt xanh mở to nhìn chăm chú vào màn hình. "Gilbert…"

"Có cả Kiku và anh Gilbert kìa." Feliciano đứng sát vào màn hình TV.

"Kiku… Là Kiku sao? Người này không phải Kiku…" Heracles lắc đầu, mặt cậu ấy cũng lộ vẻ sốc giống như những người kia. "Kiku không có bộ dạng lạnh lùng như thế."

"Các cậu không nghĩ đây là một âm mưu sao?" Có tiếng mở cửa, một anh tóc vàng bước vào. Phía sau là Matthew, Roderich và Elizaveta.

"Francis…" Alfred quay qua. Nhưng anh người Pháp lơ cậu người Mỹ đi.

"Tôi đã gõ cửa, nhưng tại mấy người nghe thôi. Này Ludwig, cậu có nghĩ đây là một âm mưu không? Năm người đó, rõ ràng không thể tình cờ xuất hiện trong dinh được, lại còn làm anh hùng. Tất cả binh lính chết hết phân nửa, nhưng các nghị sĩ lại bình an, không sót một cọng tóc. Roderich, cậu nói đi." Francis tự động kéo Matthew ngồi xuống ghế sofa và tự rót cho mình một tách trà.

"Ừ, nhìn vào ánh mắt của bọn họ, có thể khẳng định là bọn họ đã bị điều khiển rồi." Cậu mắt tím nói. Tay Roderich chỉnh chỉnh gọng kính, anh nói tiếp. "Chắc chắn trăm phần trăm ra bọn họ đã nắm toàn bộ chính phủ và quân đội trong tay. Với khả năng của năm người bọn họ, những chuyện này như trở bàn tay."

"Nếu không lầm, chắc chắn mục tiêu tiếp theo của họ là nước Mỹ này." Cô gái tóc nâu dài nheo đôi mắt xanh lá. "Địa thế của Canada thích hợp để tấn công xuống miền Đông nước Mỹ này, cũng là nơi tập trung nhiều nhân lực, vật lực nhất. Thế giới hiện giờ đang rơi vào cảnh hỗn loạn. Mỗi nước đều rơi vào tình cảnh riêng, giúp đỡ nhau cũng là một chuyện khó khăn." Elizaveta phân tích tình huống rõ ràng.

"Đùa à?" Alfred hét lên. "Làm sao mà có chuyện như thế chứ? Arthur muốn tấn công vào đây à? Anh ấy là một lão già thích sống an nhàn, làm sao mà có thể làm mấy chuyện này được chứ? Hay là anh ấy tin những lời nói của Ivan. Làm sao có thể…"

"Ngay cả Kiku, Gilbert cũng tham gia vào đó, khả năng Arthur bị Ivan lôi kéo cũng không phải nhỏ, Alfred à." Ludwig tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện. "Chuyện đời khó lường lắm, cậu có biết không?"

"Em thấy, ba người họ an toàn là tốt rồi. Chúng ta khoan hãy tính đến những chuyện khác, ve." Feliciano cười tươi. Câu nói của cậu tóc nâu cũng là một phần tâm trạng của mọi người bây giờ.

"Feliciano nói đúng, anh Alfred à." Matthew vỗ vào vai anh mình. Cậu mỉm cười vui vẻ, ba người họ an toàn là họ an tâm lắm. Những chuyện khác từ từ bàn tới cũng được. "Tạm thời họ cũng chưa có động tĩnh gì. Chúng ta cũng hãy khoan hành động. Bây giờ hãy tập trung vào trang bị vũ khí và tập luyện sao cho thành thạo trước đã. Hãy gọi Antonio và Lovino về. Họ sẽ giúp chúng ra rất nhiều."

"Em nói cũng đúng, Matthieu." Francis gật đầu.

"Tôi sẽ liên lạc với ban chỉ huy. Họ sẽ có kế hoạch cho chuyện này." Ludwig phát biểu.

"Thế cũng được, mon ami à." Francis khoanh tay lại. "Chúng ta không rõ thực lực bên kia ra sao? Chúng đã làm những gì? Nhưng tôi biết chắc rằng với sức của chúng ta không thể địch lại bọn chúng. Nếu chúng ta báo chuyện này cho chính phủ, liệu họ có tin không? Ai mà tin chuyện trên đời này lại có những siêu nhân chứ, đúng không?"

"Phải, có lẽ phải nhờ cậu thôi, Ludwig. Tôi hi vọng cậu có thể liên lạc với họ càng nhanh càng tốt." Roderich cười nhạt. "Chúng ta cần phải chuẩn bị ngay từ lúc này."

"Vâng." Ludwig gật đầu.

Cuộc họp kết thúc nhanh cũng như khi nó bắt đầu. Trong lòng mọi người vừa quẳng nỗi lo về sự an toàn của ba người kia, thì giờ đây lại thêm một nỗi lo khác. Elizaveta mừng vì Kiku đã an toàn, nhưng cũng lo lắng, không biết bệnh tình cậu ấy ra sao rồi. Cái tâm ma bên trong đã chiếm con người ấy đã hơn một năm trời. Liệu khi cứu được Kiku, cậu ấy có thể quay trở về con người bình thường không? Đó là điều mà hai người, Roderich và Elizaveta, đang tập trung nghiên cứu. Họ đã đọc rất nhiều tài liệu, nhưng tạm thời vẫn chưa có kết quả gì.

Heracles bình thường nằm xuống đã có thể ngủ ngon giấc. Nhưng ngày hôm nay, lòng cậu tóc nâu tràn ngập lo lắng. Cậu cũng như Elizaveta, cũng quan tâm đến Kiku, thậm chí tình cảm của cậu còn sâu đậm hơn cô ấy rất nhiều. Cô gái gốc Hungary có thể tìm tòi, nghiên cứu. Còn cậu thì chẳng làm nên tích sự gì cả. Nếu có thể, hãy cho cậu một tia hi vọng, để cậu biết mình có thể làm gì.

Feliciano thì vô lo vô nghĩ. Cậu người Ý chỉ biết tin tưởng rằng, ba người bạn ấy sẽ trở về và mọi người có thể vui trở lại. Cậu không muốn nhìn thấy chị Elizaveta lúc nào cũng đọc sách cùng anh Roderich đến khuya. Cậu nhớ nụ cười của Alfred ngày trước khi còn Arthur bên cạnh. Sự lo lắng hiện trên gương mặt của Francis mỗi lần anh nhìn thấy Matthew vất vả thiết kế vũ khí tự vệ cho bọn họ đến ngã bệnh. Cậu không thích nhìn gương mặt buồn bã của Heracles, mặc dù lúc trước mặt cậu ấy cũng chẳng vui tươi gì mấy. Và có cả Ludwig nữa, từ khi Gilbert mất tích đến giờ, ngày nào anh ấy cũng liên lạc với thân tín ở cục cảnh sát hỏi tung tích của anh tóc bạc. Cậu có thể nhận thấy rằng, Ludwig ngày càng gầy hơn, gương mặt cũng xuất hiện vài vết nhăn nữa. Do đó, cậu mong rằng mọi người có thể trở về cuộc sống vui vẻ như những ngày trước. Dù cậu biết rằng để đạt được điều đó là cả một quá trình dài.

Alfred thì khỏi phải nói, cậu vừa mừng lại vừa lo. Cậu mừng vì nhìn thấy Arthur bằng xương bằng thịt xuất hiện trên TV. Đã một năm, anh dường như gầy hơn, nhưng mái tóc vàng cát cùng đôi mắt xanh đó vẫn không hề thay đổi. Cậu vui vì anh an toàn, nhưng cũng giận lắm. Cậu giận anh tại sao lại bỏ rơi cậu mà không hề nói tiếng nào. Cậu giận anh vì hoá ra anh nghe lời của tên Ivan đó. Cậu giận anh, rất nhiều, rất nhiều thứ nữa, làm sao mà cậu có thể kể hết đây. Có lẽ, càng yêu một người nào đó nhiều thì vết thương trong tim do người đó gây ra lại càng sâu. Nhưng không phải vì thế mà Alfred căm ghét anh, ruồng bỏ anh. Arthur theo kẻ xấu thì nhiệm vụ của một anh hùng đó chính là kéo anh về phía chính đạo. Và cậu tin rằng, mình nhất định sẽ làm được.

_"Xem ra bọn chúng đang bắt đầu hành động."_

_"Phải, đúng như vậy. Theo tin nhận được, toàn bộ Canada đã bị chiếm hoàn toàn."_

_"Bước tiếp theo…"_

_"Miền Đông nước Mỹ."_

"Hôm nay, chắc các bạn đã biết vì sao tôi lại tổ chức cuộc họp này. Cuộc chiến dành Canada của chúng ta xem như thành công mỹ mãn, không bị ai nghi ngờ gì cả. Và chúng ta sẽ bàn bước tiếp theo của kế hoạch. Đó chính là tấn công vào miền Đông nước Mỹ. Và mục tiêu đầu tiên của chúng ta đó là thành phố New York."

"Cũng được, nó cũng gần đây." Cậu người Nhật gật đầu tán thành.

"Thế chúng ta lại đánh vào mấy trung tâm quân sự, chính trị như lần trước à?" Arthur hỏi.

"Không, lần này chúng ta sẽ đánh thẳng vào đó." Ivan mỉm cười, nhưng mắt lại không lộ ý cười.

"Phải thế chứ, chiến tranh phải có đánh nhau như vậy chứ!" Gilbert reo hò trong phấn khích.

"Chúng ta đầu tiên sẽ rải bom trước, và đó là dành phần cho anh, Gilbert." Ivan chỉ đạo.

"Được thôi." Anh tóc bạc tươi cười gật đầu.

"Chúng ta sẽ mượn nghĩa là máy bay chở Tổng thống Canada sang thăm nước Mỹ, trên đường đi sẽ ghé thăm người thân ở New York. Không quân bên đó sẽ không nghi ngờ. Arthur, Andrew cùng nhau hỗ trợ Gilbert." Đôi mắt tím nhìn sang anh tóc vàng và tóc đỏ với vẻ tin tưởng.

"Sao tôi phải đi cùng với hắn ta." Arthur khịt mũi.

"Thôi nào, Artie." Gilbert cười nhạo cậu. "Chuyện đã qua lâu rồi mà còn giận sao? Nên nhớ chúng ta đều là đồng đội. Phục tùng cấp trên là quan trọng, nhưng ngoài ra còn phải đảm bảo sự đoàn kết của từng thành viên nữa." Anh mắt đỏ giải thích.

"Tôi biết rồi, đừng giảng cho tôi nghe những đạo lí cũ kĩ đó nữa, Gilbert. Và cũng đừng gọi tôi là Artie."

"Thôi, được rồi hai người." Ivan nói. "Chúng ta bàn tiếp kế hoạch đi. Như vậy Arthur, Gilbert và Andrew sẽ đột kích từ trên không. Tôi và Kiku sẽ cùng tấn công theo đường thuỷ, được chứ?"

"Đồng ý." Bốn người còn lại gật đầu.

"Mọi chuyện ở Ottawa, chúng ta đã có thân tín sắp xếp xong cả rồi. Bây giờ chúng ta chỉ còn đợi lương thực và quân viện trợ từ bên Katyusha qua. Vậy nếu sớm, chúng ta sẽ thực hiện kế hoạch này vào đầu tháng hai. Đợi tới lúc đó, các bạn hãy tranh thủ tập luyện, để đến chừng đó có thể đạt được phong độ tốt nhất. Vậy buổi họp đến đây có thể kết thúc được rồi, giải tán."

Ivan ngồi bên chiếc giường phủ khăn trắng. Bàn tay lơ đễnh vuốt những sợi tóc đen dài. Cậu lại đến thăm Yao. Hiện tại thì anh đang được điều trị tại bệnh viện tốt nhất ở Ottawa. Nhưng những bác sĩ ở đây vẫn phải bó tay với tình trạng hiện tại của anh. Khi nào anh tỉnh lại vẫn là một ẩn số. Nhưng cậu nhất định phải tìm cho được người có năng lực chữa thương để trị cho anh. Nhất định lúc đó anh sẽ tỉnh lại ngay thôi.

"Anh Ivan đấy à?" Cô gái tóc nâu bước vào.

"Dạo này anh ấy thế nào rồi?"

"Anh thấy đó, anh ấy vẫn như thế. Mà có lẽ anh ấy suốt đời cũng không thể tỉnh lại."

"Này, Mei, đừng mất hi vọng thế chứ, da." Anh vỗ vào vai cô gái. "Anh có lòng tin thì em nhất định cũng phải có lòng tin như anh."

"Em cũng muốn lắm, nhưng…" Mei ngân dài ra câu nói, dường như không muốn kết thúc nó. "Em có liên lạc với chị Katyusha và anh Hong. Hai người đó vẫn khoẻ."

"Ừ," Ivan gật đầu.

"Em có hỏi anh ba, em hỏi ảnh thấy gì ở tương lai. Anh hai có tỉnh lại hay không? Anh Ivan có thắng hay không? Nhưng anh ấy cứ đánh trống lãng, anh à."

"Thôi, có lẽ cậu ấy không muốn nói. Nhưng mà, anh tin rằng con người có thể thay đổi được số phận. Trên đời này làm gì có ông trời, mà dù có thì ông ấy có quyền gì định đoạt số phận của chúng ta chứ, phải không?" môi Ivan nở lên nụ cười. Nhìn vào nó, cô gái có thể cảm nhận được một chút gì đó ấm áp như tia nắng nhẹ. Nhưng nó có đủ để làm dịu đi được nỗi đau trong tim anh ấy hay không thì cô lại không hề biết.

"Anh, khi nào anh đi nữa?" Mei đưa cho Ivan tách trà.

"Có lẽ vào đầu tháng hai này."

"Vậy à, hai tuần chắc cũng trôi qua nhanh thôi. Em có làm há cảo nè, anh ăn một cái nha." Mei đưa cái xửng nhỏ ra mời.

"Ừ, lâu rôi anh cũng không ăn há cảo do Mei làm. Nhớ quá, da." Ivan vui vẻ cầm đũa, gắp một miếng há cảo tôm màu hồng hồng ẩn sau lớp bột trắng mịm màng. "Ngon quá, tay nghề càng lúc càng khá, da."

Mặt Mei ửng lên một màu hồng nhạt. Cô gái cười thật tươi nhìn Ivan. "Cảm ơn anh. Mà anh, em có việc. Anh cứ ở lại với anh hai."

"Em lại đi thăm Kiku hả? Giờ cậu ấy đang luyện kiếm đó. Luyện kiếm mệt chắc cũng cần ăn há cảo tôm lót dạ, da." Ivan lại mỉm cười, có ai lại không nhìn ra tình cảm của Mei dành cho Kiku chứ. Nhưng Kiku có đáp lại hay không thì cậu hoàn toàn không biết. Cậu chỉ sợ Mei sẽ bị tổn thương mà thôi.

"D-dạ, đâu c-có đâu anh. Em đi ra ngoài có chút việc thôi mà." Mei đỏ mặt hơn, rồi cô đóng cánh cửa lại phía sau lưng mình.

"Yao Yao à, anh có thấy không? Mei rốt cuộc cũng tìm được người mình yêu rồi. Tôi hi vọng rằng Kiku có thể bảo vệ cho Mei. Nhưng nếu cậu ấy làm gì có lỗi với Mei, tôi sẽ không tha thứ cho cậu ấy đâu." Ivan trong vô thức siết chặt lấy tay Yao. Những lằn đỏ hiện lên trên làn da tái nhợt. Nhưng rồi, cậu giật mình, lầm bầm nói câu xin lỗi trong miệng. Ivan chợt nghĩ đến những gì mà Hong từng nói, rằng anh chỉ lợi dụng cậu thôi. Nhưng thật ra cậu chấp nhận điều đó, vì anh là người mà cậu yêu thương nhất trên đời, cũng là người duy nhất cậu cảm thấy an lòng đi ở bên. Làn môi khô khẽ đặt trên mái tóc đen. "Tôi yêu anh nhiều lắm Yao Yao." Và tôi không cần anh đáp lại… Chỉ cần anh hứa rằng, khi tôi giành được thế giới này, anh phải tỉnh lại.


	31. Chapter 31

Pairing: KikuMei, ScotPrus =]] (Đừng ném đá và hỏi vì sao cái cp nửa mùa này xuất hiện với tần số và mật độ kinh khủng =]]), USUK =]]

Dạo này tính báo rùi mà mình quên =.= charater die nhá, =]] nhưng đợi đến c 40 lận. Đoạn đầu, là Dar!Kiku độc thoại, nên xưng là cậu, còn người kia là hắn. Buggati là loại xe nhanh nhất hiện nay, của Ý, mình tìm trên Google =]]

Chapter 31

"Kiku." Mei vui vẻ bưng một khay thức ăn vào cho cậu người Nhật đang luyện kiếm. "Anh nghỉ tay chút đi."

"Ừ." Cậu tóc đen hướng đôi mắt về phía cô gái mới đến rồi gật đầu. Cái katana đen, bóng loáng cậu đang cầm trên tay biến mất chỉ trong chớp mắt.

"Này là há cảo nhân tôm, Kiku đã ăn bao giờ chưa?" Mei nở nụ cười thật tươi, cùng cậu bạn ngồi dựa vào bức tường. Cô gái đưa đôi đũa ra cho Kiku. Cậu tóc đen nhận đôi đũa rồi vui vẻ dùng. "Ngon k-không hả anh?" Cô bé ấp úng hỏi.

"Ừ, ngon lắm." Kiku gật đầu.

"Vậy sao? Anh uống thử trà em pha đi." Mei đỏ mặt rồi mỉm cười giống như đoá hoa đang cài trên mái tóc nâu ấy vậy, khiến người ta cũng vui, cũng muốn cười. Kiku cũng mỉm cười đáp lại, làm mặt cô bé ngày càng đỏ hơn.

Hai người ngồi nói chuyện một lát. Kiku hỏi thăm sức khoẻ của Hong, Katyusha. Mei thì vui vẻ kể về những thứ cô tìm hiểu được về nước Nhật và nói lại cho cậu bạn nghe. Một lúc sau, Mei thấy phải cũng đã lúc phải về và Kiku cũng đã đến lúc quay lại buổi tập. Cậu đưa tách trà cho cô và vô tình tay hai người chạm vào nhau.

Mei cảm thấy như có một cảm giác lạ lùng đang chạy trong lồng ngực. Nhịp tim và hô hấp cũng trở nên gấp gáp hơn bao giờ hết, giống như vừa có một dòng điện chạy ngang qua người cô. Đầu óc cô chợt tối đen. Mắt cô không còn nhìn thấy màu trắng quen thuộc nữa, mà là ở một căn phòng khác. Không phải là một căn phòng, nó giống như một bãi chiến trường vậy. Ở phía trên là bầu trời xám xịt, phía dưới là một đống đổ nát. Cát bụi bay mịt mù che mất tầm mắt cô. Cô thấy Kiku đang ôm một người thanh niên. Cô không hề quen người này. Mặt mũi người này đầy máu, máu dính cả lên mái tóc nâu. Kiku khóc nhiều lắm.

Tại sao vậy? Đây là đâu? Người đó là ai? Những câu hỏi đó cứ bám lấy cô, nhưng cô không thể nào tìm được câu trả lời. Rồi cảnh đó mờ dần đi và cô trở về với căn phòng quen thuộc. Kiku đang nắm chặt lấy vai cô. "Em làm sao vậy? Em không được khoẻ sao, Mei-san?"

"Kiku, lạ lắm. Lúc nãy, em thấy mình cứ như ở một thế giới khác vậy. Em thấy anh khóc nhiều lắm. Em còn thấy anh ôm một người con trai." Mei kể trong hơi thở khó nhọc.

"V-vậy à?" Kiku hỏi lại. "Không sao đâu, có lẽ em mệt quá, nên thấy ảo giác thôi." Cậu tóc đen trấn an, tay siết chặt lấy vai cô gái. "Em nên về phòng nghỉ đi. Còn cái này để anh anh dọn."

"Vâng." Cô gái từ từ đứng lên. Đầu cô vẫn còn nhức lắm. Mà có lẽ Kiku nói đúng, cô tin cậu ấy. Cả hai cùng rời phòng đi theo hai hướng khác nhau. Trong lòng cô gái lúc này rối bời. Cô thích cậu ấy, quan tâm cậu ấy rất nhiều và muốn biết người thanh niên kia là ai. Tại sao người đó lại có thể khiến Kiku khóc nhiều đến như thế. Còn chàng trai đang bưng cái khay hướng về nhà bếp thì sao? Cậu nhìn thấy bóng mình trong tấm kính. Đôi mắt nâu buồn bã phản chiếu trong tấm kính cửa sổ như than trách, oán hận nhìn vào cơ thể tồn tại ngoài đời thực.

_Ngươi xuất hiện rồi sao…_

Kiku đi vào trong phòng riêng. Đó là một căn phòng tối không hề có một tấm kính nào, kể cả tấm kính cửa sổ cũng bị rèm che mất. Cậu sợ nhìn đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm đang trách móc cậu đấy.

_Tôi chẳng muốn gì… chỉ mong cậu có thể chăm sóc Heracles-san, đừng để cậu ấy gặp bất kì tổn thương nào._

Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng cầu xin vang lên trong căn phòng nhỏ. Nhưng chẳng có người nào ở đấy cả, chỉ có mình Kiku thôi. Và giọng nói đó cũng chính là giọng nói của con người đang sống trong cơ thể cậu. Con người đó hiền lành, tử tế. Gương mặt đậm chất Á Đông đó không hề biểu hiện một chút cảm xúc nào. Vì hắn luôn biết kiềm chế và tống nó vào một góc riêng. Hắn tạo ra cậu, một con người đen tối, sống ở đó để cậu phải chịu những giằng xé do hắn tạo ra. Nhưng mọi chuyện giờ đây đã khác, cậu đã có thể quang minh chính đại mà xuất hiện. Còn hắn, con người đáng chết đó thì phải suốt đời sống trong bóng tối, sống trong những đau đớn mà chính hắn gây ra.

Và giờ đây, con người đó đang cầu xin cậu, mong cậu bảo vệ Heracles của hắn.

_Cơ thể này đã thuộc về cậu. Cậu có thể làm bất kì thứ gì cậu muốn… Nhưng tôi chỉ cầu xin cậu một điều duy nhất, hãy bảo vệ Heracles, đừng để cậu ấy phải chịu bất kì tổn thương gì. Tôi hứa với cậu, từ nay tôi sẽ không bao giờ phiền cậu nữa._

"Nếu ta không giữ lời hứa thì sao?"

_Tôi với cậu sẽ cùng chết…_

Kiku ngồi đấy, im lặng và không nói gì nữa. Ly nước để ở đầu giường phản chiếu hình ảnh của cậu. Đôi mắt nâu một lần nữa lại hiện lên, nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ ấy. Cậu nên làm gì, đồng ý hay không đồng ý…

Cuối cùng ngày đó cũng đã tới. Chiếc trực thăng cỡ nhỏ chở tổng thống Canada cùng với Gilbert, Arthur và Andrew xuất phát từ Ottawa đến New York. Ba người ấy đi theo với tư cách là tuỳ tùng bảo vệ cho tổng thống tránh khỏi bọn khủng bố. Và chẳng ai nghi ngờ chuyện đó cả. Còn Kiku và Ivan đã xuất phát mấy ngày trước, chuẩn bị đóng quân ở quanh đấy. Và bây giờ có lẽ họ đã có mặt trên cảng, sẵn sàng hành động.

"Wow, thật là sướng." Prussia đứng ở cửa trực thăng hét thật to. Từ trên nhìn xuống, phong cảnh thật là đẹp, chỉ có hai màu xanh dương của con sông trải dài và xanh lá của cây cối. Những toà nhà cao tầng giờ chỉ còn lại những khối hộp vuông vức mà thôi. Mây cứ bồng bềnh trôi, tay anh có thể chạm vào mây nữa này. Gilbert một tay nắm chắc tay nắm cánh cửa, một tay với ta để thử chạm vào đám khói trắng. Con Gilbird đang nằm trong túi áo, hoảng sợ đến mức kêu chíp chíp một cách đáng thương. "Ahhhhh." Anh tóc bạc đột nhiên hét lên.

Một bàn tay khác nắm lấy tay anh kéo vào, và má anh chạm vào ngực người đó. Mặt Gilbert đột nhiên nóng ran lên. Anh muốn mắng người đó, nhưng những từ ngữ trong cuống họng cứ như bị thứ gì đó chặn lại. Và người đó hét vào mặt anh. "Mày làm cái quái gì vậy, mày không sợ chết hả?" Anh tóc đỏ đóng cánh cửa lại. Cặp lông mày rậm như nằm sát vào nhau.

"Tao đâu có sao đâu, tự dưng mày kéo tao vào đó chứ." Anh lúc này đã có sức hét lại.

"Tao không kéo mày vào, mày đã tan xác rồi."

"Nếu tao có té xuống dưới thì cũng có Artie kéo tao lên, không cần mày."

"Mày nói đó. Mày mà chết thì mặc xác mày." Andrew quay mặt đi, ngồi vào ghế của mình. "Đi mà nhờ cái thằng ẻo lả đó."

"Artie sẽ giúp tao, tao không cần mày." Gilbert cũng tức giận, ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Con chim lông vàng bay từ trong túi ra và ngồi lên đầu anh. Mặt anh lúc này chắc đỏ lắm. Nhưng không phải đỏ vì bị tên đó kéo vào lòng đâu. Chỉ là… chỉ là anh bực mình vì hắn xem anh là con nít thôi. Anh lớn rồi, hơn nữa lại rất tuyện vời, làm sao mà dễ dàng té được chứ.

"Người ta lôi cậu vào kìa Arthur." Một cô gái áo vàng xinh xắn ngồi trên vai cậu nói.

"Kệ người ta. Tôi không quan tâm." Arthur lúc này đang đeo tai nghe, chân nhịp theo điệu nhạc.

"Hai người họ làm tôi nhớ đến Alfred và Arthur hồi đó." Iris thêm vào.

"Lát nữa, nếu gặp Alfie thì Artie tính sao?" Orchid nói.

"Không sao cả. Tôi sẽ làm tốt nhiệm vụ của mình." Arthur quay mặt đi, nhìn ra cửa sổ. Miệng hát theo lời nhạc.

"Thật không đó?" Orchid cười. "Nếu Ivan bảo cậu giết Alfred cậu sẽ làm sao?"

"Sẽ giết cậu ta." Arthur thẳng thừng đáp.

"Nói hay lắm." Iris cũng cười theo.

"Đó chỉ là giả thuyết thôi mà, sao hai người làm như thật vậy. Cậu đừng để ý đến hai tên đó làm gì." Daisy bảo, đồng thời liếc nhìn hai kẻ tự bảo mình vô tội kia.

"Tôi sẽ làm, vì đó là mệnh lệnh cấp trên." Anh tóc vàng một lần nữa khẳng định chắc chắn, không chút do dự hay tình cảm nào. "Tôi-"

"Artie, tới nơi rồi." giọng của Gilbert xen ngang cuộc nói chuyện của Arthur cùng ba nàng tiên. "Cậu lại nói nhảm một mình nữa rồi hả?" Anh tóc bạc cười khúch khích.

Arthur không nói gì, anh chỉ đứng lên và hỏi. "Kế hoạch như đã bàn bạc, mọi người đã thông qua cả chưa?" Hai người kia gật đầu và kế hoạch sẽ bắt đầu trong ít phút nữa thôi.

Andrew mở cửa trực thăng ra, gió mạnh bắt đầu ùa vào. Cái lạnh khiến Gilbert tê cứng hết mười đầu ngón tay. "Bắt đầu nhé?" Một tay anh vịn chặt vào cái thanh sắt lên trên, một tay vươn ra ngoài không trung. "Hạ thấp xuống chút nữa." Chiếc trực thăng chao nghiêng một cái rồi bắt đầu hạ độ cao xuống từ từ. "Một, hai, ba." Gilbert bắt đầu đếm, và đến ba, mọi người đều nghe thấy một tiếng động thật to. Một cột khói đen bắt đầu bay lên. Ở trên này cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng la hét bên dưới.

Một tiếng 'đùng' nữa vang lên, những toà nhà cao tầng cứ như từng cái cây lần lượt bị ai đó hạ xuống. Quang cảnh xinh đẹp lúc nãy chớp mắt đã biến mất mà thay bằng bình địa. Khói bụi bay lên mù mịt. Những tiếng la hét chói tai, những tiếng khóc than rên rỉ hoà lẫn cùng nhau.

"Chúng đến rồi." Andrew thông báo. Chiếc trực thăng nhỏ bỗng bị bao vây bởi sáu cái máy bay tiêm kích. "Tao ba chiếc bên này, mày phần còn lại Arthur." Khi những tiếng vút vút của đạn vang lên, anh tóc đỏ đã biến mất.

Những chiếc dây gai tua tủa bay ra, bện chặt vào nhau như một cái bia để đỡ đạn. Những sợi dây khác nhanh chóng mọc ra, quấn lấy đầu máy bay. Chỉ trong chốc lát, chiếc máy bay tiêm kích đắt tiền chẳng khác nào đống sắt vụn rơi xuống dưới. Một sợi chỉ màu xanh nhạt xuất hiện, bay trong không trung đến một trong ba chiếc máy bay còn lại.

_Xong chưa, Andrew?_

_Xong._

"Chúng ta đến chỗ bọn Ivan được rồi." Gilbert nói.

"Được." Arthur đáp và cùng lúc đó Andrew xuất hiện trên trực thăng.

"Ba cái đống sắt vụn đó cứ thu về làm chiến lợi phẩm đi." Anh tóc đỏ hước mắt về ba cái máy bay đang lơ lửng giữa không trung.

"Được thôi. Có năm chiếc máy bay hướng tám giờ." Gilbert gật đầu rồi hốt hoảng nói. Vừa nói xong thì một đoàn máy bay lại kéo đến. Andrew, Gilbert, Arthur ngầm hiểu ý nhau, chia ra, từ từ xử từng tên một. Đồng thời chiếc trực thăng cũng bay từ từ ra bến cảng, nơi Ivan và Kiku đang đợi.

"Anh Alfred, nhìn kìa, khói bụi bay mù mịt từ phía bên kia." Matthew chỉ ra ngoài cửa sổ. Alfred và cậu đang ở nhà Francis. Alfred đang cho ý kiến về mẫu súng mới của cậu.

"Chắc là có cháy. Ở thành phố hay có cháy lắm." Alfred không để ý lắm, nhìn một chút rồi lại chăm chú vào bản vẽ.

"Không phải đâu anh ơi, em cảm giác mặt đất đang run run." Matthew hốt hoảng nói.

"Chắc em gặp ảo giác rồi."

"Các cậu, lại đây xem cái này này." Roderich kêu lên, và chỉ vào chương trình đang phát trên ti vi.

Cô gái trên ti vi đang nói lắp bắp. Cô đang ngỡ ngàng và sợ hãi trước cảnh tượng trước mặt. Chỉ trong vài phút trước, đây còn là thành phố nhộn nhịp. Nhưng giờ đây chỉ còn là một một đống đổ nát. Những cái xác nằm ngổn ngang trên gạch vụn. Máu nhuộm đỏ những miếng bê tông xám xịt. Cô gái nói gì đó về chuyến viếng thăm của tổng thống Canada, và chính chiếc máy bay đó vừa thả bom xuống đây. Chưa dứt câu, một quả bom khác lại tiếp dội xuống, tạo nên âm thanh khủng khiếp đến gợn người.

Trên đường bắt đầu xuất hiện những đội quân làm nhiệm vụ sơ tán người dân đến nơi an toàn. Một anh lính bảo cô dẫn chương trình mau chóng đi ngay kéo nguy hiểm. Chưa nói xong thì anh ta đã bị một phát đạn vào thái dương. Máu bắn cả vào người của cô gái. Máy quay hướng nhanh chóng hướng về phía phát súng mới nãy. Một người đàn ông đang cầm súng và hướng thẳng về phía họ. Mắt hắn ta như vô hồn và liên tục nã súng về phía trước mà không hề nhắm bắn gì cả.

Cô hét lên thất thanh, ôm đầu ngồi xuống phịch xuống đất. Máy quay vẫn còn bật nên bọn Alfred vẫn có thể theo dõi được tình hình của hai người họ. Giờ họ đang trốn trong một cái hẻm nhỏ và bàn tính kế hoạch để có thể thoát ra ngoài. Qua máy quay, cậu có thể thấy những sinh vật lạ lùng cứ như trong phim. Có những con sâu khổng lồ, có những con như được tạo thành những những sợi dây thừng. Chúng bắt người và nhốt họ trong bụng mình. Alfred chỉ thấy những cái tay hay cái chân lộ ra mà thôi. Lại đôi khi xuất hiện những sinh vật đi bằng hai chân giống con người, chúng cũng cầm súng và bắn loạn xạ.

"Chúng là cái quái gì vậy?" Alfred muốn hét lên. "Chuyện này là sao?"

Matthew run run trả lời, "Đây có lẽ là những sinh vật biến đổi gen. Phải có công nghệ tiên tiến lắm mới làm được. Lúc trước em từng thiết kế một cái máy chuyển nhanh gen của người sang động vật cho viện…"

"Xem tiếp kìa." Alfred chỉ vào màn hình.

Hai người đó đã thoát được và con hẻm. Họ tính sẽ tiến thẳng đến cảng New York và sau đó sẽ dùng một chiếc ca-nô để đi đến một bang khác. Người thanh niên khá rành những con đường tắt trong thành phố, nên họ dễ dàng ra tới bến cảng mà không gặp nhiều trở ngại.

Khi họ ra tới đấy, bến cảng hoàn toàn vắng vẻ, chỉ có một chiếc tàu lớn đang sắp cập bến. Cô gái không suy nghĩ gì mà chạy ra, hét to lên, "Cứu chúng tôi với". Cậu thanh niên cũng làm thế. Chiếc tàu càng lúc càng tiến gần hơn. Cô gái vui mừng hét to.

"Chúng tôi sắp được cứu rồi, các bạn có thấy không?" Chàng trai cầm máy quay, hướng về phía mình, cười tươi rói. Một người từ trong chiếc tàu bước ra. Đó là một người thanh niên khá cao to, mặc một chiếc áo khoác khá dày, đồng thời choàng một cái khăn tím.

"Đó chẳng phải là…" Roderich bất ngờ nói khi nhận ra người đó là ai.

"Ivan. Là Ivan." Alfred hét lên. Đằng sau lưng cậu ta còn có Kiku và cô gái tóc vàng giống nhưng người họ từng thấy trong đoạn clip trên mạng.

"Mau lên, chúng ta mau đến đó nhanh đi." Ludwig không biết từ ở đâu, xuất hiện, xô cửa bước vào. Mồ hôi còn đọng trên trán cậu, theo sau là Feliciano và Heracles.

"K-Kiku nhất định cũng có ở đó." Heracles cũng thở không ra hơi.

"Chúng ta đi bằng gì?" Roderich hỏi.

"Đừng nói là…" Alfred cũng toát mồ hôi. Cậu tóc vàng sợ mình phải ngồi trên mấy tấm kính vừa mỏng vừa trơn của Ludwig. Nhưng cái làm cậu lo lắng hơn chính là hiện tại biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Có muôn vàn lí do được đưa ra, nhưng có lẽ cái trước nhất mà ai cũng đoán được. Đó chính là chủ mưu chuyện này là năm người đó. Bất kể ai làm chuyện này cậu điều không quan tâm, nhưng tại sao Arthur lại tham gia vào chứ. Anh biết rằng cậu yêu thành phố, yêu đất nước này biết chừng nào, nhưng lại nhẫn tâm phá nó đi. Chẳng lẽ anh ra đi cũng chính là nói với cậu, tình cảm của họ đã hoàn toàn chấm dứt rồi. Nhưng cậu đã làm gì sai chứ? Cậu nhất định phải hỏi anh cho rõ. Cậu nhất định sẽ làm cho anh nhận ra rằng, con đường anh đi là sai trái.

"Đi nhanh lên, anh Alfred." Matthew kéo tay cậu đi làm cậu thoát khỏi những suy nghĩ riêng của mình.

"Đi xe." Ludwig quay qua nói. Đứng trước mặt họ là một chiếc xe hiệu Buggati thế hệ thứ hai của Ý, là chiếc xe hơi với tốc độ nhanh nhất hiện nay. Theo như quảng cáo, nó có thể tăng tốc từ 0 đến 100 km/h trong vòng chưa đầy 2 giây, và tốc độ cực đại của nó là 600km/h.

"May quá." Lúc này Alfred mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cậu vẫn còn sợ, mình sẽ chết giữa đường không phải bị trúng đạn hay gì đó. Mà là vì té từ trên máy bay tự chế của Ludwig.

"Roderich, anh ở nhà đi. Tôi với họ đi cũng được rồi." Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược nói. "Matthew, cậu cũng ở nhà đi."

"Nhưng, nhưng mà…" Matthew ấp úng nói. Cậu thật sự muốn theo họ. Cậu không muốn mọi người nghĩ cậu là kẻ vô dụng. Alfred đặt tay lên vai cậu. Anh lắc đầu. Nụ cười của anh nhẹ nhàng an ủi cậu. Trong ánh mắt xanh, cậu em có thể cảm nhận thấy sự tin tưởng. Bây giờ cậu chưa phải đi, nhưng nếu sau này, có cuộc chiến, nhất định sẽ có phần cậu. "V-vâng."

"Mọi chuyện giao cho cậu, Ludwig." Roderich thấp giọng nói.

"Ừ, cứ tin vào tôi." Cậu người Đức gật đầu khẳng định.

Ba người, Ludwig, Alfred và Heracles lên xe và đã thắt dây an toàn. "Sẵn sàng hết chưa?"

"Khoan, đợi tí." giọng một cô gái vang lên.

"Lizzy, cô lên đây hồi nào?" Ludwig cuống cả lên.

"Mới lúc nãy thôi."

"Mau xuống xe." Cậu người Đức hét lên.

"Không, tôi coi Kiku là người thân. Cậu không cho tôi đi, tức là bảo tôi hãy bỏ mặt người thân của mình sao? Tôi chỉ muốn-"

"Thôi, hãy cho cô ấy đi, chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa đâu." Alfred gắt lên. Cậu cần phải gặp Arthur, ngay lập tức, không thể bỏ lỡ một phút nào cả.

"Thắt dây an toàn vào." Ludwig quay mặt đi, rồi bắt đầu khởi động xe. Trong tích tắc, nó đã lau vút đi, chỉ còn những tia lửa do ma sát vào mặt đường tạo ra ở lại mà thôi.

Chiếc xe đến bến cảng chỉ trong vòng mười phút, cũng nhờ đôi cánh được lắp thêm vào. Nên từ nãy đến giờ Elizaveta, Alfred và Heracles cảm giác mình cứ như ngồi máy bay phản lực vậy. Ban đầu thì mọi thứ vẫn ổn, nhưng sau đó họ bắt đầu cảm thấy say xe, và buồn nôn. Đến khi chiếc xe đáp xuống bến cảng, họ mới thực sự nhẹ nhõm. Elizaveta ra trước, cô tìm một bụi cây nào đó. Heracles thì khoẻ hơn một chút, chỉ hơi xanh. Alfred ban đầu cũng buồn nôn, nhưng khi quen với tốc độ rồi, cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy thích chiếc xe này lắm.

"Này, có phải chiếc tàu đó không?" Ludwig chỉ vào chiếc tàu duy nhất đậu trên bến cảng., chỉ mới có mười phút. Chắc bọn họ vẫn còn ở trên tàu. Lúc nãy, trên truyền hình, cậu không thấy Gilbert, không biết hiện giờ anh đang ở đâu.

"Chắc vậy," Alfred gật đầu.

"Kiku đang ở trên đó." Heracles không suy nghĩ mà lau về phía chiếc tàu.

"Đứng im." Một giọng nói ồm ồm vang lên. Alfred cảm thấy có gì cứng cứng đang chạm vào sau gáy cậu. "Chúng bây đến để tự nộp mạng à?" Cậu người Mỹ nhìn qua khoé mắt thì thấy một sinh vật kì lạ. Nó đầy đủ tay chân, có thể nói được như một con người. Nhưng lại chẳng phải là con người. Trên người nó phủ đầy một thứ giống như rong rêu màu xanh. Tay chân thì khẳng khiu như những que củi. Đằng sau Ludwig và Heracles cũng có một con như thế.

Alfred chỉ mỉm cười, và sau đó, một chú chim xanh từ đâu xuất hiện. Nhanh như cắt, con quái thú bị xé ra làm hai. Con bên của Ludwig cũng tương tự, nó bị nhốt trong một lồng kính, và từ từ hai tấm kính tiến sát vào nhau, đè bẹp nó. Con quái bên Heracles thì bị một phát súng của Elizaveta bắn ngay đầu.

"Có kẻ địch, có kẻ địch." Cái con vừa bị Alfred tấn công, hét lên dù nó đã bị cắt đôi. Cái thân trên từ từ bò qua cái thân dưới giống như một con bạch tuộc, và tự động dính vào nhau. Những con khác với đủ thứ hình hài bắt đầu xuất hiện. Có những con giống như robot đang cầm những thanh katana. Lại có những con màu xanh và toả ra khí lại giống như băng. Có một con cũng khá đặc biệt, thân mang hình người nhưng đầu lại tròn hệt một trái bom.

"Có kẻ địch." Những con khác cứ nó mãi câu đó và dồn bốn người lại một chỗ. Ludwig nháy mắt với Alfred và Elizaveta. Cậu người Mỹ biết đã đến lúc hành động. Một con chim xanh bay ra, chỉ trong nháy mắt chúng nó đã chết hết mà không cần ba người kia ra tay. Nhưng rồi chúng lại một lần nữa tái tạo lại, giống như chưa có gì xảy ra. Một trong số chúng bắt đầu hành động, một sợi dây gai phóng ra. Nhưng với tốc độ hơi chậm, nên Alfred có thể nhanh chóng điều khiển cho nó đánh ngược lại chủ nhân mình. Nếu đó là sợi dây gai của Arthur, chắc mặt cậu đã có một cái thẹo rồi.

"Các người có thấy gì không?" Alfred hỏi. "Đó chính là khả năng của Arthur. Không lầm lẫn được."

"Đúng vậy." Cô gái tóc nâu gật đầu đồng ý. "Con đằng kia cách múa kiếm hệt như Kiku. Con đó lại là băng như Ivan."

"Chúng chắc đã được biến đổi gen." Ludwig thêm vào.

"Có chuyện gì vậy, da?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên. Alfred và ba người còn lại quay đầu về phía âm thanh đó. "Alfred đó sao? Cậu đến đây để tham gia với tớ sao?" Thân ảnh từ mũi tàu lập tức biến mất và xuất hiện trên bến cảng. "Lui hết đi, da." Cậu mắt tím ra lệnh cho đám thuộc hạ.

"Vâng," chúng gật đầu, rồi tiếp tục toả ra canh gác.

"Arthur ở đâu?" Alfred hỏi.

"Còn Kiku?" Heracles cũng thêm vào.

"Hai người họ đều sống rất tốt, các cậu đừng lo." Môi Ivan nhếch lên thành nụ cười trẻ con. Nhưng Alfred không còn thấy sự ngây thơ của nó, mà tất cả chỉ là dã tâm mà thôi.

"Tôi muốn gặp Arthur, ngay lập tức, còn có Gilbert và Kiku nữa. Mau thả họ ra đi." Alfred hét lên. Arthur, anh mau ra đây, tôi còn rát nhiều chuyện muốn hỏi anh.

"Cậu không nên nói thế, Alfred à. Cậu có biết rằng ba người họ tình nguyện đi theo tớ không, da?" Ivan tiến thêm một bước nữa.

"Kiku chịu theo ngươi chỉ vì cậu ấy đang bị bệnh thôi." Elizaveta xen vào. "Có người khác đang khống chế cậu ấy, chứ với tính của Kiku, đời nào cậu ấy chịu theo ngươi."

"Ô, vậy sao, da?" Ivan lại tiếp tục cười. "Nhưng tôi thấy như thể chẳng có có gì không tốt cả. Các người thấy đấy, thế lực của chúng tôi đang dần dần lớn mạnh, chỉ với một thành phố như thế, chưa đầy nửa tiếng là chúng tôi có thể khống chế hoàn toàn. Chẳng mấy chốc cả nước Mỹ này sẽ thuộc về tay chúng tôi thôi. Và đến chừng đó các người sẽ hối hận vì lúc đó đã chống lại tôi."

Bốn người lùi về một bước. Họ cảm nhận được luồng khí nguy hiểm từ con người môi lúc nào cũng nở nụ cười kia. Rồi có tiếng vù vù phát ra, một cái bóng bao trùm bọn họ. Alfred ngẩng đầu lên, thì ra là một chiếc trực thăng. Nó đang chuẩn bị đáp xuống cái sân bay trên tàu.

"Họ về rồi, da." Cậu choàng khăn tím mỉm cười. "Arthur của cậu đã về rồi Alfred à. Hãy nghe xem anh ấy sẽ nói gì về lựa chọn của mình, da." Ivan đột nhiên biến mất và xuất hiện trên tàu. Ba người khác đang bước xuống trực thăng. Và Alfred có thể thấy rõ đó là Arthur, Gilbert và tên tóc đỏ từng xuất hiện trên tivi. Bốn người từ từ đi tới chỗ của đám Alfred.

"À, chào." Arthur nở nụ cười khinh khỉnh. "Lâu rồi không gặp. Mấy người cũng chẳng thay đổi gì nhỉ?" Phải, anh hình như cũng chẳng thay đổi gì, vẫn hàng mi rậm như hai con sâu róm, vẫn đôi mắt xanh lá xinh đẹp ấy. Cậu muốn hỏi anh nhiều chuyện lắm, nhưng một giọng nói khác chen ngang, buộc cậu phải chú ý.

"Ng-người này là…" Gilbert nhìn vào đám người lạ trước mặt mình. Đôi mắt đó đang hoang mang nhìn sang người tóc đỏ cạnh bên, rồi nhìn vào họ. Giống như Antonio nói, có lẽ anh ta đã thật sự mất trí nhớ rồi. Ngay cả em trai duy nhất của mình, mà anh ấy cũng chẳng hề nhận ra.

"Anh hai…" Ludwig hốt hoảng, kêu lên. "Anh Gilbert." Cậu em lại kêu lên một lần nữa. Nhưng anh vẫn không hề phản ứng.

"Tụi này là ai?" Tên tóc đỏ trong đám hỏi. Alfred không hiểu, nhưng vừa nhìn thấy mặt tên này đã cảm thấy đáng ghét rồi.

"À, để tôi giới thiệu." Ivan lên tiếng. "Cậu tóc vàng này là Alfred, đứng cạnh là Ludwig. Cô gái đó là Elizaveta, và cậu tóc nâu đó là Heracles. Còn đây là Andrew, người bạn mới của chúng tôi."

"K-Kiku, Kiku đang ở đâu? Mau cho tôi gặp cậu ấy." Heracles đi tới chỗ Ivan và nắm lấy khăn choàng của cậu ta. "Các người đã giấu Kiku ở đâu?" Một cái bóng lướt ngang, chen giữa hai người. Cậu người Hi Lạp giật mình lùi về một bước. Elizaveta nhanh chóng đỡ cậu ấy từ phía sau.

"Không được đụng đến anh trai ta." Thì ra cái bóng mà họ thấy chính là cô gái tóc vàng. Tay cô đang cầm con dao, và trên con dao đó vẫn còn vương lại vài giọt máu. Heracles lây tay lau máu đang chảy ra từ vết thương. Và định xông tới một lần nữa, thì Elizaveta lắc đầu, ngăn cản.

"Natalia à, em có thể đừng tấn công người vô cớ có được không?" Ivan nhẹ nhàng trách mắng em gái.

"Anh hai, chính chúng đã vô cớ tấn công anh. Em chỉ bảo vệ anh mà thôi." Cô gái lên tiếng. Đôi mắt xanh giận dữ nhìn bốn người phía đối diện.

"Mấy người đến đây làm gì hả?" Arthur lên tiếng. Anh hướng đôi mắt lạnh băng về phía Alfred. "Có phải muốn đến đây để nhập bọn không?" Cậu người Mỹ nhíu mày một chút. Đôi mắt và giọng nói này hoàn toàn không phải là của Arthur mà cậu từng quen biết. Anh cứ như một người khác đang mang mặt nạ Arthur để đánh lừa cậu vậy.

"Tại sao?" Alfred cúi gầm mặt hỏi. "Tại sao anh lại làm vậy, Artie? Tại sao anh lại tấn công thành phố này, lại còn hại chết bao nhiêu người như vậy chứ? Sao anh lại thay đổi như thế?" Sao cậu không thấy gì nữa vậy? Mọi thứ đều trở nên mờ đi. Phải rồi. Chắc là cậu đang mơ, không có thật đâu. Chẳng mấy chốc cậu sẽ lại thoát khỏi nó. Nhưng rồi cậu người Mỹ nhận ra rằng, đó chính là nước mắt. Cậu khóc sao? Cậu thấy anh như thế mà cậu khóc sau. Nhanh chóng lau vội những giọt nước mắt đó đi, Alfred ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh kia. "Tại hắn, có đúng không? Là tại Ivan, có đúng như vậy không?" Cậu chỉ tay vào cậu tím. "Nếu hắn uy hiếp anh, tôi sẽ giết hắn và anh sẽ về cạnh tôi, đúng không, Artie?"

Arthur chẳng nói gì mà cười như điên. "Nằm mơ à? Có phải là cậu đã xem quá nhiều phim rồi phải không? Cái gì mà uy hiếp, tôi chính là tự nguyện theo Ivan. Kiku cũng có thể làm chứng chuyện này."

"Nh-nhưng rõ ràng là anh liên tục phản đối Ivan mà." Alfred lắc đầu, cậu đâu có nghe lầm.

"Chuyện đó đã xưa rồi. Sau khi tôi suy nghĩ kĩ lại, thấy mình không có lí do gì mà không tham gia vào kế hoạch tuyệt vời này cả." Arthur lại tiếp tục cười. "Trên đời này, có ai thấy lợi mà không ham chứ hả? Vả lại, tôi đã chán ngấy cái cuộc sống vô vị này rồi, suốt ngày đi làm rồi về nhà lại phải làm bảo mẫu cho cái thằng ngốc như cậu. Thà tôi đi theo Ivan, còn lợi hơn nhiều."

Những lời nói của Arthur khiến tim Alfred như bị bóp nát. Cái gì mà nhàm chán, cái gì mà thằng ngốc. Thì ra từ trước đến giờ anh luôn nghĩ cậu như thế sao? Tại sao anh không nói cho cậu biết? Cậu có thể sửa mà. Cái gì gọi là tình yêu khi anh chẳng hề tin tưởng cậu, cái gì cũng để trong lòng như thế. Tay Alfred nắm chặt lại thành nắm đấm. Cậu cảm giác cả người mình đang nóng lên. Cậu cảm nhận một làn gió nhẹ đang lướt ngang qua mình. Và một vài giọt máu xuất hiện trên gương mặt Arthur.

"Arthur-san, cẩn thận." Alfred có thể nghe đó là giọng nói của Kiku, nhưng chẳng thấy người đâu.

Một lát sau, khi có thể tỉnh táo trở lại, cậu mới nhận ra rằng, lúc tức giận, chính cậu không thể nào điều khiển được bản thân. Con đại bàng xanh quen thuộc của cậu xuất hiện, tưởng lầm Arthur là đối thủ của cậu, nên tấn công anh. Và bây giờ, Kiku đang đứng giữ Arthur và con chim ấy. Con chim xanh tội nghiệp của cậu đã bị chém thành hai mảnh. Nó kêu lên thảm thiết rồi biến mất.

"Lần sau phải để ý hơn, Arthur-san." Cây kiếm màu đen biến mất trong nháy mắt.

"Kiku, Kiku…" Heracles lẩm bẩm tên cậu người Nhật rồi sau đó hét lên thật lớn. "Kiku! Quay trở về đi, Kiku. Hãy quay trở về đi Kiku."

"Kiku!" Elizaveta cũng gọi tên cậu.

"À, là hai người sao?" Đôi mắt đỏ quay qua mỉm cười với họ.

"Người này, người này không phải Kiku. Không phải. Mau trả Kiku lại đây." Cậu tóc nâu bắt đầu bất bình tĩnh. Bình thường thì dù có việc gì, cho dù quan trọng đến đâu, cậu đều không quan tâm. Nhưng nếu nhắc đến Kiku thì mọi chuyện lại khác.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng Kiku mà các người cần đã hoàn toàn không còn tồn tại nữa." Kiku bảo. "Kiku hiện tại, là tôi đây, hoàn toàn không cần đến mấy người nữa. Các người không thấy cái cuộc sống an nhàn mà từng ngày mấy người đang trải qua là quá lãng phí sao. Sống hiểu mình cần gì và muốn làm gì. Tôi hiện tại chỉ cần sức mạnh. Có sức mạnh và quyền lực là có tất cả." Cậu ta hít một hơi thật sâu rồi nói tiếp. "Tôi nghĩ, theo Ivan-san là sự lựa chọn đúng đắn nhất của tôi."

Với Kiku, Alfred có thể tại sao cậu ấy lại suy nghĩ như thế. Đơn giản đó là nhân cách thứ hai đang tồn tại trong người cậu người Nhật. Con người đó trái ngược hoàn toàn với Kiku hiền lành. Hắn ta độc ác và khao khát quyền lực. Hắn mạnh hơn Kiku rất nhiều và giờ hoàn toàn kiểm soát được cơ thể cậu ấy. Nhưng còn Arthur? Tại sao anh lại nói những câu nói đó làm tổn thương cậu chứ. Ngón tay cậu ấn sâu vào lòng bàn tay đến bật máu.

Không còn ai lên tiếng nữa cả, chỉ còn tiếng của những cơn gió biển đang rít rào. Alfred đứng đó trầm ngâm cố tìm cách giải thích cho câu trả lời của mình. Elizaveta an ủi Heracles, bảo cậu ấy bình tĩnh và rồi sẽ có cách. Nhưng đó là cách nào thì tạm thời Elizaveta cũng chưa thể tìm ra. Họ chỉ còn trông chờ vào sách vở và sự may mắn mà thôi. Người duy nhất từ nãy giờ không lên tiếng đó chính là Ludwig. Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược nhìn chăm chăm vào anh trai mình. Gương mặt cậu không biểu lộ bất kì cảm xúc gì. Nhưng không ai biết rằng, hiện giờ tâm trạng cậu đang xấu đến chừng nào. Người anh cậu hoàn toàn đã quên hết mọi chuyện? Giờ thì cậu phải tìm cách đưa anh trở về bình thường, trở về với bọn họ.

"Thôi, đủ rồi đấy. Đây là lúc gặp mặt để nói chuyện tâm tình sao?" Andrew lên tiếng, phá bỏ sự im lặng. "Nếu lũ chúng bây đến đây để nhập bọn, thì tụi tao xin tiếp. Còn những chuyện khác thì miễn bàn. Còn nếu đến đây để đòi người thì biến."

"Andrew à," Ivan cười. " Anh bình tĩnh lại đi."

"Các người mau cút đi. Tụi này không còn gì để nói nữa đâu." Arthur cũng cười. Đôi mắt xanh lá đó sao bây giờ lại trở nên đáng ghét đến thế kia chứ. Alfred nhịn không nổi nữa, xông tới. Cậu nhất định, trong ngày hôm nay sẽ mang anh về, dù khiến anh bị thương đến mức nào đi nữa. Cậu phải hỏi mọi chuyện cho rõ ràng.

Một con chim xanh bé tẹo bằng nắm tay nhanh như cắt bay đến chỗ Arthur. Cái mỏ nhọn hoắc nhắm thẳng vào chân anh. Nhưng con chim bị một sợi dây gai to hơn nó đánh mạnh một cái và nó biến mất. Những con chim khác lại tiếp tục xuất hiện nhưng dường như cũng chẳng ăn thua gì với Arthur cả. Cậu bắt đầu mệt nhưng anh vẫn còn rất tươi tỉnh.

Lúc này Ludwig cũng bắt đầu tấn công ở phía Gilbert. Anh tóc bạc bây giờ chẳng khác nào là một cái xác không hồn, chỉ biết đứng đó mà thôi. Andrew xông ra, chắn ngang giữa Gilbert và Ludwig. Môi anh tóc đỏ nở nụ cười mơ hồ. Những mảnh kính sắc nhọn như dao đang nhắm thẳng vào anh. Nhưng anh đã kéo Gilbert qua và nhanh chóng tránh được. Andrew đột ngột biến mất và xuất hiện sau lưng cậu tóc vàng.

"Lơ là quá đấy." Vừa dứt câu, Ludwig đã bị bao quanh bởi một làn khói đen, hoàn toàn tách biệt với bên ngoài. Andrew cười, rồi đấm mạnh vào bụng Ludwig. Nhưng một tấm kính xuất hiện, đỡ lấy toàn bộ lực từ tay anh tóc đỏ truyền qua nên cậu tóc vàng cũng không bị ảnh hưởng nhiều.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Andrew cũng đã thấm mệt. Anh ghét chuyện này. Lúc nãy, trên trực thăng, anh đã sử dụng năng lượng quá nhiều. Đến bây giờ thì đầu óc anh đã hoàn toàn mệt mỏi. Sức mạnh của những cú đấm cũng không giống như ban sáng. Chẳng mấy chốc thì đám khói mù mịt cũng tan đi. Ludwig đứng đó, cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở bình thường. Cậu nghĩ, tên này cũng chẳng phải hạn tầm thường. Nếu phản xạ cậu không nhanh có lẽ nãy giờ đã bị bị thương nặng rồi. Cậu nhìn quanh, thấy Gilbert vẫn còn đứng đấy, đây là thời cơ tốt. Cậu có thể mang anh về. Ludwig tin rằng với nền y học và khoa học tiên tiến hiện giờ, cậu có thể chữa lành cho anh mình.

Sáu tấm kính bắt đầu bao quanh anh tóc bạc, giống như một cái hộp kín. Anh vẫn đứng trơ ra đấy mà không hay biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Andrew, trông Gilbert, tôi lo tên này." Ivan kêu lên, và cũng tham gia vào cuộc chiến. Lúc nãy, cậu để ý rằng Andrew đã thấm mệt rồi. Nhưng vẫn cứ cố chống cự, nếu để anh ta tiếp tục chiến đấu, không may có chuyện gì thì nhóm người kia sẽ biết được bí mật của họ. Những tấm kính liên tục bay về phía Ivan, giống như là muốn nhốt cậu lại trong đó vậy. Nhưng nhanh chóng, những tấm kính mỏng bị đóng băng và vỡ vụn. Cuộc chiến có vẻ phần thắng thiên về phía Ivan nhiều hơn.

Andrew biến thành những hạt bụi, lách qua những khe hở của cái hộp kính. Chỉ trong chưa đầy năm phút, anh đã xuất hiện trong đó, đứng cạnh Gilbert.

"Mày tỉnh lại chưa? Mày bị cái gì vậy hả?" Anh tóc đỏ nắm lấy cổ áo cậu bạn mà lắc.

"T-tao có cảm giác như mình bị bỏ rơi." Tiếng thút thít bắt đầu vang lên. Những giọt nước mắt cũng không ngừng chảy. "Tạo tự dưng cảm thấy sợ hãi khi đứng trước mặt tên đó. Tao không thể kiểm soát được những cảm xúc của chính tao nữa." Anh tóc bạc ôm chầm lấy Andrew. "Tao thấy mày cũng bỏ tao. Mày sẽ không bỏ rơi tao, đúng không?"

"T-tao…" Andrew không nói gì nữa. Cả hai chìm vào im lặng đáng sợ. "Mày… Mày thôi ngay đi. Trước tiên phải ra khỏi đây trước đã."

"Mày trả lời câu hỏi của tao trước đi. Mày sẽ không bỏ rơi tao phải không?" Gilbert khăng khăng đòi anh tóc đỏ trả lời cho bằng được câu hỏi của mình.

"Nếu mày không phá mấy tấm kính này ra, thì tao sẽ ra ngoài. Và lúc đó mày chỉ còn một mình thôi. Tên đó sẽ mang mày đi. Mày có sợ không?" Andrew hỏi ngược lại.

"T-tao… Đương nhiên người tuyệt vời như tao không sợ gì hết. Thoát khỏi đây chẳng là vấn đề gì với Gilbert này."

"Tốt. Vậy mày hãy cho tao thấy sức mạnh của mày đi."

Lúc này, những quả bom li ti cỡ chừng hạt đậu xanh bám dày đặc trên tấm kính. Chỉ cần một phát, tấm kính đã vỡ vụn và mở lối thoát cho hai người.

Ivan vẫn lo đối phó với Ludwig. Những đòn đánh của cậu người Đức chẳng ăn thua gì với cậu cả. Cậu ta đơn giản chỉ có đỡ đòn là chính mà thôi. Ivan để ý rằng hai người kia đã thoát ra được, bèn ra lệnh cho Andrew đưa Gilbert lên tàu trước. Trận đấu cũng sắp đến hồi kết rồi.

_"Kiku, cậu đứng đờ ra đó làm gì, mau tấn công hai người đó đi."_ Ivan ra lệnh thông qua thần giao cách cảm. Kiku nghe thấy liền gật đầu. Thật ra cậu cũng không muốn đánh với hai người này làm gì. Vì cậu đã hiểu quá rõ. Một tên chẳng có năng lực để chiến đấu bảo vệ mình. Còn người kia lại là một cô gái. Cậu không muốn đánh nhau với cô ta.

"Sao, sợ à?" Elizaveta mỉm cười. Cô rút con dao giấu bên dưới lớp váy ra. Con dao nhỏ bỗng trở nên dài ra, ngang với thanh kiếm của Kiku. Cậu người Nhật mỉm cười. Hai người xông vào. Kiếm pháp của Kiku tốt hơn của Elizaveta rất nhiều. Vì cậu đã được huấn luyện cộng thêm khả năng thiên bẩm. Nhưng cô gái nhờ vào khả năng đoán được đường kiếm của cậu, nên không phải là hoàn toàn thua thiệt. Lúc ở cùng với cậu tóc đen, cô nhìn thấy những đường kiếm này nhiều lần đến mức thuộc lòng.

"Elizaveta, đừng làm hại Kiku." Heracles đứng đó hét lên.

"Này," cô gái tóc nâu nói vọng qua, vừa nói vừa đỡ đường kiếm đang từ trên chém xuống của Kiku. "Cậu không thấy cậu ta muốn giết tôi à?" Cô bước ra đằng sau một bước, nhưng chẳng may bị sẩy chân. Cây kiếm của Kiku giơ cao lên và chuẩn bị chém xuống. Đôi mắt cậu ánh lên sắc đỏ đáng sợ. Cô gái Hungary cảm thấy cậu giống như đại diện của tử thần đang đến để lấy mạng cô vậy.

"Dừng lại." Heracles hét lên, chạy thẳng về phía trước. Cậu cảm thấy lạ, chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy mình có thể chạy nhanh đến như thế. Tay cậu vô thức nắm lấy cây kiếm của Kiku. Những giọt máu từ tay cậu rơi xuống trên cái váy xanh của Elizaveta. "Đủ rồi đấy, ngươi mau trả Kiku về cho chúng ta."

"Ngươi muốn chết có phải không?" Kiku mỉm cười. Thanh kiếm đen trong tay cậu biến mất và xuất hiện trên đỉnh đầu Heracles. Nó cách khoảng một mét và cứ lơ lửng ở đó nhưng đang chờ lệnh chủ nhân. Chưa tới năm giây, nhiều thanh kiếm khác xuất hiện. Chỉ cần Kiku hạ lệnh, chúng sẽ rơi xuống và giết chết bọn họ trong tích tắc.

_Đừng, ngươi đừng quên. Nếu ngươi giết họ, ta và ngươi sẽ chết chung. _

Kiku cảm thấy tim mình ngừng đập và một cơn đau nhói kéo đến. Cậu biết rằng cái tên đang sống trong người mình muốn gì. Hắn muốn bảo vệ những kẻ vô dụng mà hắn gọi là bạn. Và thâm độc hơn, hắn còn lấy tính mạng của cậu ra làm điều kiện trao đổi. Môi cậu nhếch lên một cái.

"Các người còn điều gì trăn trối trước khi chết không?"

Heracles ôm lấy Elizaveta đang run rẩy vào lòng, miệng thì thầm. "Sẽ không sao đâu."

"Vũ điệu binh khí," Kiku búng tay, những cây kiếm bắt đầu cấm xuống với tốc độ thật nhanh. Máu bắn ra ướt cả nền xi măng của bến cảng. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là quay đầu đi mà thôi.

* * *

Đánh nhau như thế ko bít có hài lòng mấy bạn ko :) Hi vọng các bạn thích. Ch 32 sẽ là rate M nhá =]]


	32. Chapter 32

Có bạn nhắn tin với mình khen cp mới ScotxPrus khá hay. mình xin cảm ơn, và mong các bạn khác... cũng thấy vậy :" Sắp tới mình chính thức thi học kì, nên sẽ ko viết, tạm thời thì mình viết tới c40 rồi. Ừ, vì về quê ko lên mạng dc, nên mình sẽ post trước khi về 2 chap cho các bạn, xem như quà tết. :)

Paring: ScotxPrus, ScotxBrit *là Brit*=]] hết Chút xíu GerIta =]]

Enjoy quà Tết dương lịch nhé :)!

Chapter 32

Kiku cảm thấy tim mình ngừng đập và một cơn đau nhói kéo đến. Cậu biết rằng cái tên đang sống trong người mình muốn gì. Hắn muốn bảo vệ những kẻ vô dụng mà hắn gọi là bạn. Và thâm độc hơn, hắn còn lấy tính mạng của cậu ra làm điều kiện trao đổi. Môi cậu nhếch lên một cái.

"Các người còn điều gì trăn trối trước khi chết không?"

Heracles ôm lấy Elizaveta đang run rẩy vào lòng, miệng thì thầm. "Sẽ không sao đâu."

Kiku búng tay, những cây kiếm bắt đầu cắm xuống với tốc độ thật nhanh. Máu bắn ra ước cả nền xi măng của bến cảng. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là quay đầu đi mà thôi.

_"Ta không giết bọn chúng, ta chỉ cảnh cáo bọn chúng không được đến đây nữa thôi. Nếu người ra tay là Ivan, ta sẽ không biết kết cục của bọn chúng là như thế nào đâu."_

Lúc này, Ludwig và Alfred đã yếu hơn lúc nãy, nhưng Ivan và Arthur vẫn còn mạnh. Họ đã bị dồn con đường cùng. Hơn nữa hai người kia lại bị thương khá nặng. Heracles đang dần bình phục, còn Elizaveta thì mất máu qua nhiều.

_Chúng ta cần thoát khỏi nơi này trước đã. _Một sợi chỉ bạc liên kết Alfred và Ludwig lại với nhau.

_Đồng ý. Chúng ta phải lo cho Lizzy trước. _Alfred tán thành.

_Heracles, bế Elizaveta lên đi. Chúng ta sẽ thoát khỏi đây. _Ludwig ra lệnh.

_Được. _Heracles không phản đối.

Ludwig cho tay vào túi, ấn nhẹ cái remote điều khiển trong tay một cái. Chiếc Buggati nhanh chóng xuất hiện trước mặt họ.

"Lên xe." Cậu người Đức nhanh chóng ra lệnh. Alfred mở cửa cho Heracles và Elizaveta vào trước, cậu theo phía sau. Ludwig nhấn ga, chiếc xe lau đi, phóng lên bầu trời mù mịt khói.

Arthur phóng dây ra gai, định bắt chiếc xe đó lại nhưng Ivan ngăn cản.

"Cứ cho bọn họ đi." Cậu ta lại mỉm cười. "Bọn họ vẫn còn giá trị lợi dụng. Cậu có thấy tên Heracles không, Arthur?"

"Thấy." Arthur gật đầu.

"Hắn ta không phải tầm thường. Những vết thương trên người của hắn do Kiku gây ra liền lại chỉ trong chớp mắt. Chứng tỏ hắn có thuật trị thương. Heracles là người tôi cần." Ivan lại mỉm cười, nụ cười xuất phát từ niềm vui đang đong đầy tận đáy lòng. Thế là Yao có cơ hội tỉnh lại rồi.

Cô gái tóc vàng đứng đó nghe hết mọi lời anh nói với anh người anh. Cô nhận ra sự thay đổi trong nụ cười của anh trai mình. Tay cô siết chặt lấy con dao. Vậy là hắn ta sẽ có cơ hội tỉnh lại sao? Một cơn gió lạnh thổi qua làm mái tóc vàng tung bay. Lạnh lắm, lạnh như lòng cô hiện tại vậy.

Ludwig không lái xe về nhà mà đến bệnh viện gần nhất. Heracles nhanh chóng bế cô lên. Các y tá đưa cô vào phòng và nhanh chóng cầm máu. Ba người ở ngoài, ngồi trên băng đá, lẳng lặng nhìn những bóng áo trắng đi qua đi lại trên hành lang.

"Bọn chúng thật lợi hại." Ludwig phá vỡ lớp sự im lặng đang bao trùm.

"Ừ," Alfred gật đầu, lấy tay lau những giọt máu mũi đang chảy ra. Lúc nãy cậu đã cố gắng quá sức để đánh thắng Arthur. Nhưng cuối cùng cậu lại chuốc lấy thấy bại.

"Cậu có sao không?" Ludwig để ý thấy hành động của Alfred. Xem ra lúc nãy cậu ta đã sử dụng sức mạnh lên đến cực độ. Nhưng cậu nghĩ, đó không phải vì Alfred yếu. Mà là tâm lí cậu ấy đã bị dao động. Trong đầu cậu bây giờ quá nhiều vấn đề cần phải giải quyết, cộng thêm cơn tức giận vì bị Arthur đối xử như thế. Tất cả đã làm sức mạnh tinh thần giảm đi đáng kể và ảnh hưởng đến não bộ. Nếu lúc nãy cậu không ngăn cảm kịp thời, thì có hai trường hợp xảy ra. Một là cậu ấy sẽ chết vì xuất huyết não. Thứ hai là giống như lần trước trong viện. Cậu ấy không còn kiểm soát được khả năng của mình, và giết chết nhiều người. Có lẽ bao gồm cả Arthur.

"Không, không sao." Alfred ngước mặt lên, tay bịt mũi lại để cầm máu. Hai người một lần nữa lại im lặng, không nói gì cả.

Heracles mệt mỏi, giờ đang dựa đầu vào vai Ludwig mà thiếp đi. Những vết thương trên lưng, chân do kiếm gây ra đều đã lành lại như không chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra cả.

"Bước tiếp theo cũng ta sẽ làm gì?" Alfred hỏi.

"Tôi sẽ xin chi viện từ phía cục. Chuyện này quân đội bình thường sẽ không lo nổi đâu, mà còn thiệt hại nhiều hơn. Và chúng ta sẽ là ách chủ bài trong trận chiến này. Chỉ có sức mạnh của chúng ta mới có thể đánh thắng được nhóm Ivan."

"Vậy sao?" Alfred hỏi lại. Nếu là bình thường, khi nghe nói mình sẽ chiếm một vị trí quan trọng, cậu sẽ không do dự mà cười thật tươi, tự cho ta đây sẽ lãnh đạo tốt mọi người. Nhưng hôm nay thì không còn như vậy nữa. Vì kẻ địch cũng chính là người mà cậu yêu thương, Arthur Kirkland. Thật ra anh đang giở trò gì thế Artie? Anh chỉ muốn trêu đùa tôi, hay những gì anh nói ngày hôm nay là sự thật.

"Ừ." Vậy là cuộc trò chuyện một lần nữa lại kết thúc. Xung quanh chỉ còn tiếng thì thào của bệnh nhân về chuyện xảy ra ở thành phố New York sáng nay, tiếng tổng thống nước Mỹ khuyến khích mọi người nên sơ tán đến nơi an toàn, và chính phủ đã có biện pháp giải quyết vấn đề này. Một lát sau, bác sĩ trực phòng của Elizaveta đi ra, và bảo họ tình trạng của cô giờ đã ổn định. Sau khi lấy thuốc thì họ có thể về.

Một tiếng sau, họ tới nhà. Roderich lo lắng bế lấy Elizaveta từ tay Heracles. Cô vẫn còn đang ngủ say. Chân và tay đều phủ đầy một lớp băng trắng. Anh đưa vợ vào phòng, và chăm sóc cho cô. Francis, Matthew và Feliciano hỏi han tình hình như thế nào. Alfred không nói gì mà chỉ lấy xe đạp chạy vài vòng khắp thị trấn, để Ludwig và Heracles kể lại mọi người nghe chuyện vừa xảy ra.

Andrew đang nằm trong phòng. Hôm nay là một ngày mệt mỏi đối với anh. Mọi chuyện rắc rối cứ đổ dồn vào đầu. Và thứ anh lo sợ rốt cuộc cũng đã đến. Em trai của Gilbert đã xuất hiện, và hắn sẽ mang tên ngốc đó đi bất kì lúc nào. Anh sợ phải nghĩ đến chuyện đó, anh không muốn phải đối mặt với bốn bức tường lạnh như thế này. Nhưng rồi nghĩ lại, chả phải từ khi mất đi Will, anh đã quen với sự cô đơn rồi sao?

Nhắm mắt lại, Andrew thả bản thân đi vào bóng tối. Gương mặt tươi cười cùng đôi mắt xanh sáng của Will chợt hiện ra trước mắt anh.

"Đi theo tôi này, Andrew." Cậu ta gọi.

"Ừ, đợi chút. Này, đừng đi xa quá. Đợi tôi, Will." Anh gọi, nhưng sao cậu cứ chạy đi mãi thế. "Này!" Andrew lại gọi, nhưng Will chẳng hề quay lưng lại. Anh vẫn cứ chạy tiếp. Con đường này hoàn toàn không có lối ra. Đến khi nào mới kết thúc đây. Anh dừng lại khi không còn thấy bóng lưng của người đó nữa. "Will! Will! Cậu ở đâu? Will!" Anh cứ gọi, gọi mãi nhưng chẳng ai đáp trả.

"Này!" Có một tiếng nói vang lên. Người đó đang đứng sau lưng anh. Andrew quay qua. Là Gilbert.

"Là mày sao?"

Gương mặt quen thuộc không ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Đôi mắt đỏ ấy bị mái tóc xám che mất. Giọng nói cao ngạo không còn. "Mày có thể hứa với tao một chuyện không? Đừng rời bỏ tao."

"Tao…" Andrew cúi gầm mặt. Anh không biết phải trả lời câu hỏi đó ra sao. Anh thật lòng muốn ở bên cậu ta. Anh cũng không biết từ khi nào tình bạn này lại trở thành tình yêu. Tất cả đều diễn ra nhẹ nhàng, cho đến một ngày anh tóc đỏ nhận ra rằng mình luôn muốn ở bên tên tóc bạc ương ngạnh ấy từng giây, từng phút. Có lẽ, như người ta nói, hai con người cô đơn luôn tự tìm đến nhau. Nhưng anh chẳng bao giờ có thể nói ra những cảm xúc của mình.

Mà nói ra thì đã sao chứ, anh liệu có đủ sức để giữ cậu ở bên cạnh không? Hay là một lần nữa chứng kiến người mình yêu thương rời xa mình. Một khi Gilbert nhớ lại mọi chuyện, cậu ấy sẽ theo những người bạn của mình, sẽ quên anh đi, khinh thường, chán ghét anh. Vậy, nếu như có thể gạt bỏ những tình cảm này, thì hãy gạt bỏ nó ngay bây giờ. "Tao-" Chưa kịp nói hết câu, Gilbert cũng biến mất giống như cơn gió thổi qua vậy. "Gilbert, Gilbert…"

"Gilbert!" Andrew gọi tên cậu bạn mình thật lớn. Hơi thở hổn hển, dồn dập và anh nhận ra rằng thì ra chỉ là một giấc mơ mà thôi. Anh dẹp bỏ hết mọi suy nghĩ về giấc mơ đó qua một tên khi nghe thấy có tiếng bước chân ngoài kia. Và có cả một mùi bia quen thuộc. Anh biết người đó là ai rồi.

"Andrew! Andrew! Mở cửa cho tao vào!" Người ngoài đó đang đập cửa.

"Khuya rồi, mày về đi." Andrew từ chối.

"Mày không mở tao sẽ phá cửa. Và sáng mai tên Ivan đó sẽ bắt mày sửa hết nguyên này luôn. Kesese. Giờ có mở hay không hả?" Người ở bên ngoài hâm doạ.

"Rồi, tao ra ngay. Mày ồn ào quá. Coi chừng hắn ta lại phạt mày đứng ở ngoài vì tội rượu chè, vô kỉ luật bây giờ." Andrew tặc lưỡi, từ từ ngồi dậy mở cửa cho người kia. Khi cửa mở ra, người đó đột nhiên sà vào lòng anh. "Này, Này Gilbert, mày tỉnh lại coi." Anh gọi, nhưng người đó chỉ đáp lại bằng mấy tiếng cười ngu ngơ. Anh tóc đỏ thở dài, và đóng cảnh cửa lại phía sau.

"Mày uống với tao đi." Gilbert đưa cho Andrew một chai. Lưng anh ngồi dựa vào bức tường, tiếp tục uống bia.

"Mày kiếm tao có chuyện gì?" Andrew cũng uống. Rõ ràng anh biết chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu, nhưng anh vẫn muốn chính tai anh nghe cậu nói hơn.

"Tao sợ. Mày có biết, từ khi gặp tên đó đến giờ, tao không thể nào ngủ được. Tao nhắm mắt là tao lại thấy hắn đứng cùng mọi người cười nhạo tao. Tao thấy tất cả mọi người bỏ tao đi. Có gì đó cứ treo lơ lửng trước mặt tao. Một lúc sau, nó vỡ nát ra. Lúc đó, tao không hiểu tại sao mình lại cảm thấy đau đớn đến vậy. Tao không biết tại sao gặp hắn ta, tao lại khóc. Đến khi nghe thấy hắn kêu tao một tiếng anh hai, tao còn khóc nhiều hơn nữa." Mặt Gilbert đỏ lên vì chất cồn. Mắt cậu đỏ hoe vì khóc. Uống thêm một ngụm bia, cậu nói tiếp. "Gilbird gặp hắn ta cứ kêu lên. Vậy là tao quen hắn, nhưng tao lại không thể nào đứng trước mặt hắn mà hỏi cho rõ ràng."

"Ừ." Andrew không nói gì mà chỉ ngồi nghe cậu tóc bạc nói ra những lo lắng trong lòng mình.

"Này, mày chưa trả lời tao câu hỏi lúc sáng." Gilbert đột nhiên quay qua, nhìn vào anh. "Mày sẽ không bỏ tao một mình, đúng không?"

"Tao chẳng là gì của mày cả. Tao không có nhiệm vụ phải làm như vậy." Andrew thẳng thừng đáp. Có lẽ từ chối cậu ta là cách tốt nhất mà hiện giờ anh có thể làm.

"Mày nói gì vậy, mày là bạn tao, bạn thân của tao." Gilbert tức giận, quăng chai bia rỗng sang một bên. Hai tay nắm lấy cổ áo Andrew. "Và tao còn muốn mày hơn cả bạn thân của tao nữa kia." Gilbert cúi đầu xuống, ấn môi mình vào môi anh tóc đỏ. Cái ấm áp bao trùm hai con người. Đầu lưỡi ẩm ướt bắt đầu tiến vào bên trong, tận hưởng mùi vị mà trước giờ nó ước ao. Nụ hôn đầu thơm nồng mùi bia và mang vị đắng chát của thuốc lá. Tay Gilbert nắm chặt lấy tóc Andrew, ấn vào cho nụ hôn thêm sâu, được một lúc thì hai người buông nhau ra.

Andrew chưa kịp nói gì hết thì tay Gilbert nhanh chóng cởi áo khoác ngoài của anh ra. Những ngón tay linh hoạt tiếp tục cởi từng nút áo. "M-mày, mày làm cái gì vậy?" Anh tóc đỏ lắp bắp.

"Lúc mày yêu tên kia, mày cũng muốn chiếm con người hắn, phải không? Tao cũng vậy. Tao muốn mày là của tao, không bao giờ được xa tao. Kesese." Một tràng cười lạnh băng vang lên trong căn phòng nhỏ. Cậu mắt đỏ kéo chiếc áo sơ mi của bạn mình ra, không suy nghĩ gì mà hôn lên bờ vai. Lúc này, ngọn lửa của nhục dục đang thiêu đốt tất cả. Cậu chẳng thể làm gì ngoài chuyện muốn người trước mặt thành của mình.

"Mày say quá rồi." Anh tóc đỏ đẩy Gilbert ra, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa bỏ ý định.

"Tao không say. Tao tuyệt vời thế này, tại sao mày không thể yêu tao?"

"Có nhiều chuyện mày không thể hiểu."

"Có gì mà tao không hiểu? Tao biết tao yêu mày là đủ rồi. Những chuyện khác tao không quan tâm." Gilbert tiến tới, ôm chặt lấy Andrew. "Mày sợ sao? Mày không dám yêu tao sao? Hay mày còn nhớ cái thằng đã chết đó? Nó có gì hay mà-"

Trong căn phòng yên tĩnh, vang lên một tiếng chát. Gilbert ôm lấy một bên má. Năm dấu tay đỏ hằn trên mặt anh.

Gilbert không đánh trả mà chỉ cười. "Tao biết mày vẫn còn nhớ tên đó."

"Tao nói rồi, tao ghét nhất người nào đụng đến Will. Cậu ấy tốt gấp trăm lần mày."

Đôi mắt đỏ sáng lên một chút. Bàn tay nắm chặt lại và vung về phía trước, đấm thẳng vào mặt Andrew. "Mày tỉnh lại đi. Sao mày cứ mãi sống trong quá khứ vậy? Mày sống như vậy thì nó sống lại được sao? Mày đừng có điên nữa, đồ ngu."

"Mày mắng ai ngu hả?" Andrew hét lên, chuẩn bị đánh một cú trả đũa.

"Tao nói mày đó. Mày, Andrew Scott, chỉ là một thằng ngu ngốc. Mày chẳng xứng với người tuyệt vời như tao. Tao chẳng hiểu-" Andrew xông tới, Gilbert ngã xuống sàn, và ngồi lên người cậu. Anh tóc đỏ lại tát cậu một bạt tay.

"Cái tát này là cho Will."

_Chát_

"Cái tát này là vì mày dám chửi tao ngu."

_Chát_

"Cái tát này là vì mày suốt ngày cứ ra vẻ ta đây hơn người."

Andrew thở hồng hộc. Gilbert lấy tay lau máu trên khoé miệng. "Mày tát đủ-?"

_Chát_

"Chưa, cái tát này là vì mày dám nói tao không xứng với mày." Đôi mắt đỏ nghe xong câu nói đó dịu lại một chút, không còn tia tức giận như vừa rồi. Đôi mắt xanh của Andrew cũng vậy. Bàn tay thô ráp của anh nhẹ nhàng xoa lên má cậu. "Có đau không?"

"Mày thử để tao tát bốn cái liên tục xem có đau hay không?"

Môi anh nhếch lên một chút và rồi cúi xuống, nhẹ nhàng hôn trên đôi môi kia. Nụ hôn ban đầu dịu dàng, nhưng rồi gấp gáp và mang tính chiếm hữu nhau nhiều hơn. Hai cái lưỡi ẩm ướt quấn lấy nhau như hai con rắn, tranh nhau quyền làm chủ. Răng cũng buộc tham gia vào cuộc chiến này. Máu bắt đầu chảy ra và hoà lẫn cùng mùi bia và thuốc lá. Hai người tách nhau ra, hơi thở bắt đầu dồn dập hơn. Andrew lại tiến sát vào Gilbert một lần nữa, liếm lấy những giọt máu đang chảy ra từ khoé miệng cậu.

Trong lúc đầu óc Gilbert vẫn còn mị đi vì nụ hôn vừa rồi, tay Andrew từ từ cởi chiếc áo sơ mi trên người cậu ra. Anh nhẹ nhàng hôn lên cổ, liếm láp những giọt mồ hôi đọng trên đó, rồi bắt đầu tiến xuống xương quai xanh. Anh hôn nó rồi cắn mạnh vào đấy. Chỗ bị cắn ban đầu tái nhợt đi nhưng rồi lại đỏ lên hệt một đoá hoa đang nở. Anh thích cảm giác này. Nhìn những giọt máu ứ lại rồi từ từ chảy ra trên làn da trắng đó mang đến một cảm giác kì lạ thiêu đốt cơ thể anh.

"Này, đau." Gilbert kêu lên rồi hai bàn tay muốn đẩy anh ra. "Mà mày phải ở dưới chứ. Tao ở trên."

Andrew không nói gì, chỉ cởi thắt lưng của cậu ra. Môi anh mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh đầy dục vọng sáng lên một cách kì lạ. Bàn tay nắm chặt lấy hai cổ tay anh tóc bạc, rồi trói chúng lại bằng sợi dây thắt lưng. "Mày muốn ở trên sao? Đợi kiếp sau đi."

"Tên Andrew chết-" Chưa kịp nói hết cậu thì miệng cậu đã bị bịt chặt bởi cái tay áo sơ mi.

Bàn tay anh vuốt ve lấy tùng đường nét trên cơ thể Gilbert, và cảm giác từng thớ cơ một đang co giật dưới lòng bàn tay. Da cậu không mịm mà chằng chịt những vết thương do luyện tập gây nên. Anh tóc đỏ cúi xuống, hôn nhẹ lên từng vết thương một khiến cậu tóc bạc cong người lên. Cái hôn phớt qua đó không hề xoa dịu được cơn đau đang kéo đến phía sau. Dần dần, khắp cơ thể của Gilbert in đầy những vết bầm lẫn đỏ thẫm.

Andrew lặng đi, ngắm nhìn 'tác phẩm' của mình. Màu đỏ xinh đẹp của máu dường như đang được cái sắc da tái nhợt ấy tôn lên. Anh nhìn vào gương mặt cậu. Mái tóc bạc đang ướt dẫm vì mồ hôi. Đôi mắt đỏ ngầu đang bị một màn nước mắt che phủ. Nó dường như đang trách móc anh vì sao lại đối xử như thế với chủ nhân nó.

"Mày hỏi sao tao lại đối xử như thế với mày đúng không? Vì tao yêu mày, Gilbert." Andrew cúi xuống, thổi luồng khí nóng rực lên tai người kia. "Tao muốn mày phải nhớ từng giây, từng phút khi mày ở bên tao. Cho dù sau này, mày có làm chuyện này với thằng khác, mày cũng sẽ không quên được tao. Tao muốn mày phải nhớ đến nó. Suốt đời." Người kia nói gì đó, nhưng bị tấm vải chặn lại nên chỉ phát ra những âm thanh ư ư. "Chẳng phải mày muốn tao yêu mày sao? Bây giờ tao yêu mày thì mày lại từ chối sao?" Anh tóc đỏ cắn mạnh lên vai Gilbert một lần nữa, làm máu lại rỉ ra.

Tiếng rên rỉ cùng với màu đỏ của máu dường như càng làm Andrew hưng phấn hơn. Phần hạ thể đang nhức nhói, muốn được giải phóng ra khỏi lớp vải tù túng. Anh tóc đỏ kéo dây kéo quần người kia xuống, vứt mọi thứ vướng víu ra một bên. Anh mỉm cười khi thấy phần hạ thể của Gilbert cũng đang dựng đứng lên. Nhẹ nhàng nâng hai chân người kia lên ngang hông, anh bắt đầu xoa lấy phần đùi trong trắng mịm. Chỉ một kích thích nhẹ thế thôi, nhưng phần hạ thể đó càng lúc càng đỏ hơn nữa. Dịch cũng bắt đầu rỉ ra ở phía đầu. Rồi anh bắt cậu mắt đỏ nằm sấp xuống.

Andrew lấy thứ dịch đó thoa đều lên huyệt đạo đang co rút. Anh kéo khoá quần mình xuống, chỉ vừa đủ phần hạ thể lộ ra ngoài. "Đã sẵn sàng chưa?" Anh thì thầm vào tai Gilbert. Tay lấy cái áo từ trong miệng cậu ra. "Hãy cho anh nghe tiếng cưng rên rỉ, cầu xin đi." Vừa dứt câu anh đã đưa vật thể cứng đó vào trong huyệt động chỉ vừa mới bôi trơn.

"Andrew, mày- Ah!" Tiếng hét vang lên trong không gian yên tĩnh. Andrew giữ chặt lấy hông người kia, cứ liên tục rút ra rồi lại đưa vào khiến cậu tóc bạc phải khóc lên trong đau đớn. Máu bắt đầu chảy ra nhiều hơn hoà lẫn vào dịch trắng như sữa. "Đ-đừng, t-tao- Ahh!"

"Hửm, nói gì hả? Nói lớn lên xem nào?" Andrew cười to rồi tiếp tục làm nhanh hơn nữa.

"Đ-đau... đ-đau." Cậu tóc bạc nói trong hơi thở khó nhọc.

"Vậy mày hãy cầu xin tao đi. Xin tao làm mày bớt đau đớn đi."

"A-Andrew. M-mày, m-mày là t-tê- Ahh!" Lại một tiếng hét nữa vang lên. Dù giờ đây mọi cử động dường như dễ dàng hơn một chút, nhưng không thể tránh được cơn đau khi lần đầu tiên làm những chuyện như thế này.

"Cầu xin đi. Anh sẽ làm cưng bớt đau." Andrew ra lệnh. Tay anh tiến xuống phía dưới, nắm chặt lấy phần đang cương cứng của người kia lên, siết chặt một cái. Người cậu tóc bạc bất thình lình co lại.

"X-xin m-mày. T-tao xin mày. Dừng lại đi."

"Nhưng mà, anh không muốn đấy. Thì sao nào?" Anh tóc đỏ thì thầm vào tai Gilbert, rồi áp sát mình vào tấm lưng kia, tiếp tục đưa đẩy cho đến khi cơn hoan ái qua đi. Tất cả còn lại chỉ là mùi mồ hôi và mùi máu tanh nồng. Ánh đèn neon chiếu xuống hai cơ thể đang ôm lấy nhau. Tay Andrew tháo dây lưng đang trói tay Gilbert ra, rồi bế Gilbert lên giường.

Anh ôm lấy người kia vào lòng, vuốt ve lấy những sợi tóc bạc. Chân mày cậu hơi nhướn len một chút, và lát sau đôi mắt đỏ mở ra. Đôi tay vô lực cố gắng đẩy anh tóc đỏ ra, nhưng Gilbert không còn sức lực nữa. Ngay cả nói cũng gặp khó khăn vì cổ họng cứ như đang bị lửa thiêu đốt. "M-mày t-tránh x-xa tao ra."

"Không tránh đấy." Andrew ôm chặt cậu hơn. Hai bàn tay bắt đầu sờ sâu xuống phía dưới.

"Đ-đừng." Gilbert đỏ mặt. Đôi mắt đỏ chán ghét nhìn đôi mắt xanh dâm đãng. "Đau."

"Lúc nãy chỉ là khởi động thôi. Lần này mới là thật này." Môi Andrew cong lên thành một nụ cười. Cơ thể Gilbert bắt đầu run rẩy.

"T-tao không cần." Nhưng đợi Gilbert nói thì mọi chuyện đã qua muộn rồi. Andrew để cậu nghiêng người qua một bên và tựa lưng vào người anh. Một tay anh xoa nắn đầu ngực. Tay còn lại anh nắm lấy vật thể nam tính phía dưới và bắt đầu kéo nó theo nhịp điệu riêng. Tiếng rên rỉ bắt đầu lớn hơn. Hơi thở cả hai cũng trở nên gấp gáp. Dòng dịch ấm áp bắt đầu chảy ra, ướt cả tay anh.

Hạ thể bắt đầu khó chịu và cương cứng lên. Anh vùi mặt mình vào cổ Gilbert, hít thật sâu mùi hương của cậu. Tay từ từ đưa vật đó vào trong hậu huyệt ẩm ướt. Gilbert rùng mình và bắt đầu cứng người lại. "Đ-đừng." Cậu thì thầm trong tiếng thở dốc.

"Không cần sợ, lần này sẽ không đau đâu." Anh thì thầm lời đường mật vào trong tai cậu. Một tay anh nâng chân cậu lên, tiện cho việc tiến vào. Cái đó đột ngột đâm sâu vào trong khiến cậu hét lên. Anh bắt đầu di chuyển từ từ, chứ không mạnh bạo như lần đầu. Anh tóc đỏ ôm sát người mình yêu vào người, giống như đang bảo vệ cậu vậy. Môi anh cọ vào da phần cổ, hôn nhẹ khắp nơi trên đó để khiến cậu quên đi đau đớn. Anh tự nhủ rằng, mình sẽ luôn bảo vệ con người này. Nếu một ngày nào đó, cậu không thể ở bên anh được nữa, anh cũng sẽ khiến cậu không thể nào quên anh được.

Căn phòng một lần nữa chìm đắm trong khoái cảm cực độ, của tiếng rên rỉ đầy nhục dục. Hai cơ thể dán chặt vào nhau và bắt đầu đong đưa nhanh hơn. Dòng dịch trắng bắn ra ướt đẫm tấm khăn trải giường. Những giọt máu in trên đó như những đoá hoa đang nở, nhưng rồi lại khiến người ta rợn người. Mọi thứ diễn ra hoàn hảo, khi Gilbert lên tới đỉnh cũng là lúc Andrew phóng giọt tinh dịch cuối cùng vào trong đấy. Anh vẫn còn lưu luyến cái nơi chốn tuyệt vời ấy trước khi cậu tóc bạc bảo anh buông mình ra.

"Tao yêu mày." Gilbert thì thầm.

"Anh cũng vậy." Andrew mỉm cười đáp lại, rồi hai người trao nhau nụ hôn thật sâu đậm và ngọt ngào. Đêm nay là đêm đáng nhớ với họ.

Đêm ấy cũng là đêm đáng nhớ với một cô gái. Cô gái tóc vàng đang ngồi trong phòng, lặng lẽ ngắm con dao mà anh trai tặng cô. Natalia còn nhớ như in rằng, anh từng bảo cô hãy sử dụng nó để bảo vệ mình, nhưng cô lại muốn dùng nó để bảo vệ anh hơn. Dù cô biết rằng trên đời này chẳng có ai có thể chạm vời một sợi tóc của Ivan.

Đôi mắt xanh như hồ nước nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời. Hôm nay bầu trời xanh thẫm đang bị mây đen vây kín, cũng giống như lòng cô vậy. Điều mà cô lo lắng rốt cuộc cũng tới. Có lẽ ngày mà tên đó tỉnh dậy sẽ không còn xa nữa. Và Ivan sẽ hoàn toàn quên mất sự có mặt của cô trên đời này.

Mình muốn giết tên đó, Natalia thì thầm với bản thân mình.

_Cô gái thật sự có can đảm để giết tên đó không? _Một giọng nói không biết từ đâu phát ra.

"Ai? Mau ra đây?" Natalia hét lớn, cô đứng dậy, tay cầm con dao.

_Cô không thấy được ta, nhưng ta có thể hiểu lòng cô, cô gái à. Cô rất yêu anh trai mình đúng không?_

"Chuyện đó có liên quan gì đến ông?" Một giọng cười vang lên.

_Nhưng nếu ta giúp cô thì sao, cô gái xinh đẹp?_

"Tôi còn không thấy được hình dạng của ông thì lấy gì ông giúp tôi?" Natalia hỏi.

_Tôi có thể cho cô thêm sức mạnh. Sức mạnh này đủ để cô dùng trong vòng hai tiếng đồng hồ. Trong vòng hai tiếng đó, cô phải giết được hắn. _

"Sức mạnh đó ra sao?" cô gái tiếp tục hỏi.

_Cô có khả năng hệt như Ivan, anh trai cô. Thế cô có đồng ý để tôi giúp cô giết chết tên đó không? Hắn ta sẽ được Ivan đưa đến trong vòng một ngày nữa. Và khi nào cô muốn hành động, chỉ cần thổi cái lông vũ này._

Một chiếc lông trắng tinh rơi trên tay Natalia. Cô đặt nó vào trong túi áo. "Tôi đồng ý." Cô gật đầu.

_Nhưng nếu cô giết chết hắn. Hậu quả cũng không phải nhỏ. Cô hiểu rõ hơn tôi mà đúng không?_

"Khi tôi có quyết định này, tôi đã lường trước mọi việc, thậm chí là cả cái chết." Cô trầm ngâm nói. Cô biết Ivan rất, rất yêu người đó. Nhưng mặt khác, cô cũng rất yêu anh. Vì anh cô có thể làm tất cả, dù cái chết đang chào đón ở phía trước.

"Kiku, cậu có biết tôi gọi cậu đến đây để làm gì không?" Ivan chống cằm rồi hỏi cậu tóc đen trước mặt.

"Tôi biết, cậu có nhiệm vụ quan trọng để giao cho tôi." Kiku trả lời.

"Và nhiệm vụ đó là…" cậu mắt tím ngân dài ra, ý bảo người kia thêm vào.

"Bắt được Heracles Karpusi." Cậu mắt đỏ đáp.

"Cậu dám chắc nhiệm vụ này sẽ thành công chứ?" Ivan dò hỏi.

"Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức mình."

"Tốt, tôi luôn tin tưởng cậu, da." Ivan mỉm cười.

"Vâng."

"Cậu đã có thể đi ra ngoài được rồi. Và hãy hoàn thành nó càng nhanh càng tốt."

"Vâng." Kiku khép cánh cửa phía sau mình lại.

Ivan chỉ còn một mình trong căn phòng. Ngày cậu có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười của anh sẽ không còn xa nữa. Ngày mai, chuyến tàu đưa Yao và Mei sẽ đến đây. Với khả năng của Kiku, cậu tin chắc rằng chỉ trong một ngày, cậu ấy sẽ đem được tên đó trở về.

"Chúng tôi sẽ giao mọi chuyện cho nhóm các cậu phụ trách." Một giọng ồ ồ vang lên trong điện thoại. "Tôi tin chắc rằng cậu sẽ không phụ lòng tôi, Germany."

"Vâng, thưa sếp." giọng bên kia đầu dây đáp.

"Chúng tôi đã bố trí lá chắn, phân lập bọn chúng. Ngày hành động là vào tuần sau nữa. Mọi vũ khí, lực lượng, chúng tôi sẽ trang bị đầy đủ cho các cậu. Cậu cần bao nhiêu chỉ việc lên tiếng."

"Tôi nghĩ chỉ cần nhóm của chúng tôi là được."

"Germany, cậu tin chắc chứ. Bọn chúng đông như thế-"

"Tôi biết bọn chúng không phải người bình thường. Những binh lính dù tinh nhuệ cũng sẽ không phải là đối thủ của chúng. Tôi không muốn người vô tội phải hi sinh trong chuyện này."

"Nói hay lắm, Germany. Vậy cậu cứ lên kế hoạch chi tiết và mail ngay cho tôi. Cậu có thời gian là một ngày."

"Vâng."

"Gửi lời hỏi thăm của tôi đến với Italy."

"Vâng."

"Hãy thuyết phục những con người đó, yêu cầu họ tham gia."

"Tôi tin chắc họ sẽ theo chúng vô điều kiện."

"Tốt."

"Cậu đang nhìn gì vậy?" Ludwig ngồi xuống bên cạnh Feliciano. Cậu người Ý đang chăm chú nhìn ra cửa sổ. Bầu trời hôm nay đầy sao. Những cơn gió nhẹ thổi qua làm bay những lọn tóc nâu.

"Người ta bảo rằng khi một người chết đi thì họ sẽ biến thành những ngôi sao trên trời. Em chỉ muốn biết hôm nay sẽ có bao nhiêu vì sao mới." Feliciano buồn bã đáp. Đã bốn ngày rồi, nhưng trên truyền hình vẫn chưa công bố chính thức số người thiệt mạng, chỉ biết là khoảng trên bốn triệu người, gần gấp đôi số người dân của thành phố. Tổng thống vẫn xuất hiện trên chương trình mỗi ngày, an ủi động viên người dân, và giải thích đó là do bọn khủng bố gây nên, chứ không phải do người ngoài hành tinh như lời đồn.

"Thôi, cũng tối rồi, cậu đi ngủ đi." Ludwig vỗ vào vai cậu.

"Anh Ludwig à, có phải chỉ trong nay mai, nơi này cũng sẽ trở thành bình địa, phải không ạ?" Đôi mắt nâu long lanh nhìn vào cậu, khiến da mặt cậu đột nhiên nóng ran lên.

"Tôi cũng không rõ. Mà cũng có thể lắm."

"Em muốn nhìn nơi này một chút nữa rồi mới đi ngủ."

"Ngày mai, tôi đưa cậu về chỗ Lovino." Ludwig bảo. Ở đây không còn là nơi an toàn nữa. Nếu cậu có gặp chuyện gì, thì cũng có người chăm sóc Feliciano.

"Không, em không đi." Feliciano như muốn hét lên. "Em sẽ cùng anh chiến đấu." Cậu đứng bật dậy, nắm lấy tay áo Ludwig.

"Cậu ở đây cũng chẳng giúp gì được cho tôi đâu. Hãy về với anh cậu đi."

"Anh chê em phiền sao, Ludwig?" Cậu người Đức cảm thấy dưới cánh tay mình như đang có một trận bỏng rát. Chỉ trong chốc lát, hai cánh tay áo của cậu đã bị lửa thiêu trụi. Ngọn lửa bắt đầu ăn vào da. Feliciano giựt mình, buông tay mình ra. Cậu bắt đầu cuống lên. "E-em phải làm s-sao đây anh? Không có anh Lovino ở đây, anh sẽ bị thiêu chết mất."

"Cậu b-bình tĩnh lại đi Feliciano." Ludwig cũng hét lên. Cậu tóc nâu như sắp khóc. Cậu người Đức muốn làm cho Feliciano phân tâm, khi không tập trung thì ngọn lửa sẽ nhanh chóng biến mất thôi. Mặt cậu tóc vàng nhăn lại vì đau đớn. Nhưng rồi một tiếng động thật lớn vang lên làm cậu giật mình

"Tên khốn khoai tây, sao dám la em ta?" Cánh cửa chính mở toang. Đứng trước mặt hai người là một cậu tóc nâu đỏ, giống Feliciano như đúc.

"Anh Lovino. Mau cứu anh Ludwig đi, anh Lovino." Feliciano nắm lấy cánh tay áo người anh song sinh.

"Phải đấy, nhanh lên Lovi~." Anh da ngăm kế bên cũng thúc giục cậu ta. Cậu ta nhướn mày, bĩu môi một cái rồi một dòng nước mát lành xuất hiện. Ngọn lửa giảm dần rồi biến mất.

"Cảm ơn anh hai." Feliciano hôn nhẹ lên má anh mình rồi chạy qua chăm sóc cậu người Đức đang bị thương.

"Feliciano vẫn dễ thương như ngày nào nhỉ?" Antonio tươi cười, nhưng bị ánh nhìn của cậu tóc nâu đỏ làm giật mình. "Anh xin lỗi, Lovi~ là dễ thương nhất." Anh muốn ôm lấy cậu thanh niên đứng bên cạnh nhưng bị cậu đẩy ra.

Căn phòng khách trở nên ồn ào hơn. Tiếng khóc lóc của Feliciano, tiếng mắng chửi của Lovino, còn có cả tiếng cười của Antonio nữa. Mọi người đều có vẻ như không để ý gì đến những chuyện xảy ra ngoài kia. Nhưng thật ra, ai trong lòng cũng có một mối lo. Feliciano lo lắng cho Ludwig, muốn ở bên cạnh cậu bạn. Lovino không an tâm về đứa em hậu đậu, và muốn ở bên cạnh bảo vệ em. Antonio hiểu tính Lovino, anh hi vọng mình có thể ở bên cậu để tiếp sức cho cậu khi cần.

Mọi chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc ở đó. Liệu Ivan có thể khiến Yao tỉnh lại hay không? Kiku có thể đem được Heracles trở về. Chuyện của Alfred và Arthur sẽ tiến triển tới đâu nữa?


	33. Chapter 33

List quà tặng của mình cho dịp Tết:

+ 2 chap VKS + 1 Oneshot Biểu sâu =]]  
+ 2 clips (1 R-18 + 1 thường)

+ 1 dou UKUS

Sẽ post hết cho đến ngày mai nhá. Và sau đó mình sẽ off. Nếu ở nhà có mạng thì sẽ post những thứ khác lên sau. Hình như mình thấy mấy bạn ko thích clip mình làm, =]] hoặc là mấy bạn lười giải pass, hoặc là lười down =]] Thôi, ai ko coi lỗ gắng chịu =]]  
_

Paring: ScotPrus =]] (yeah! yêu 2 anh, đọc lại tự dưng thấy rất thích) :"

enjoy!

Chapter 33

"Ô, ra là cậu à, làm tôi tưởng ai tối thế rồi còn đến đây quậy phá." Francis vò vò mái tóc vàng ướt đẫm. "Oi, Lovino~ Lâu rồi không gặp, em vẫn dễ thương như ngày nào." Anh người Pháp định tiến lại ôm cậu tóc nâu đỏ nhưng thấy cậu ấy lập cập trốn sau lưng bạn trai mình thì lại cảm thấy rất tức cười.

"Thôi, không có gì đâu nè, Lovi~." Antonio luồn tay vào tóc cậu bạn, để khiến cậu an tâm.

"Hai người đến đây có chuyện gì không?" Ludwig hỏi.

"Còn nói nữa hả? Ta mà không đến đây thì ta không biết rằng thằng khoai tây nhà ngươi dám ăn hiếp em trai ta." Lovino không còn run nữa, đứng trước mặt anh người Đức cao hơn mình mà nói rõ to.

"A-anh Ludwig không có làm gì em hết." Feliciano bênh cậu bạn mình.

"Rõ ràng là anh thấy em khóc, đừng có mà bênh vực tên này." Lovino quay qua mắng cậu em mình.

"Thôi, đủ rồi hai người." Roderich tiến tới, ngăn cản cuộc cãi nhau. "Vui lòng im lặng giúp. Elizaveta đang ngủ."

"Em xin lỗi, anh Roderich." Feliciano nhìn anh mắt tím bằng cặp mắt nâu to vô tội. Lovino thì rít lên, và quay sang xả giận vào Antonio.

"Lizzy có sao không? Mà cô ấy bị gì vậy?" cậu Tây Ban Nha hỏi thăm.

"Cô ấy bị thương, mất máu khá nhiều, đã uống thuốc rồi. Cảm ơn cậu quan tâm." Roderich trả lời.

"Bị thương?" Lovino quay qua.

"Phải." Roderich thở dài, và kể lại mọi chuyện cho hai người mới đến cùng nghe.

Antonio thở dài. "Lúc trước tôi đã nói rồi. Ivan là một tai hoạ. Nhưng không ngờ mọi chuyện lại tới nước này. Cả Arthur và Kiku, Gilbert nữa."

"Đừng nhắc chuyện Arthur với Alfred, cậu ta sẽ nổi điên lên mất." Francis nhắc nhở. Từ dạo đó, Alfred trở nên trầm tính. Suốt ngày cậu ấy đều không có ở nhà. Matthew đoán cậu ấy đang tranh thủ luyện tập ngày đêm để có thể vượt qua được Arthur. Kể cũng tội nghiệp cậu ta. Anh người Pháp thở dài, thương cảm cho cuộc tình dở dang.

"Matthew đâu, không thấy cậu ấy." Anh da ngăm hỏi thăm.

"Dạo này Matthieu bận lắm, ngay cả thời gian cho tôi mà em ấy cũng không có nữa." Francis buồn bã nói. "Em ấy chỉ làm bạn với súng thôi, không còn để ý gì đến tôi nữa hết, mon ami à." Antonio cười rồi vỗ vào vai người bạn thân.

"Thôi, cũng tối rồi, hai người đi đường cũng mệt. Nghỉ ngơi đi." Ludwig bảo, rồi tiến về phía cánh cửa lớn. "Feliciano, ngày mai, cậu hãy theo họ về California, nghe rõ chưa?"

"Không, em không về." Feliciano lắc đầu. "Em muốn ở lại đây với anh."

"Thấy chưa, thằng ngốc, tên khoai tây bỏ mày rồi đó. Theo anh mày về đi." Lovino kéo tay em mình.

"Không," cậu người Ý lại từ chối. "Sao em lại có thể nhìn thấy mọi người như thế mà không giúp đỡ chứ? Anh cũng vậy phải không? Nếu anh Antonio gặp nguy, anh cũng sẽ cứu ảnh đúng không?" Cậu chuyển hướng sang người anh song sinh.

"Gì hả? Hắn mà chết thì ta còn mừng nữa." Lovino đỏ mặt lên.

"Theo tôi thấy thế này, Ludwig à." Francis xen vào. "Cậu nên để Feli đáng yêu ở lại đây. Dù cậu ấy không giúp chúng ta được nhiều, nhưng đừng quên rằng, khả năng cậu ấy là lửa. Ivan dùng chính là băng, trong số chúng ta có ai có thể cản được hắn chứ? Alfred không, cậu không, Heracles lại càng không. Chỉ còn mỗi Feli thôi."

Cậu tóc nâu mỉm cười khi nghe anh người Pháp nói hộ mình. "Anh coi như cho em giúp một phần sức được không? Em không thích bị người khác em mình là một tên vô dụng."

Ludwig xem ra cũng có vẻ đồng tình với những lời nói của Francis. "Cũng được, nhưng với điều kiện là cậu phải đi kèm với một người, để người đó có thể bảo vệ cậu, được không?"

"Vâng, em sẽ đi cùng anh Lovino!" Feliciano từ buồn bã chuyển sang vui vẻ. Francis cảm nhận được sự ấm áp từ nụ cười đó, khiến anh cũng muốn mỉm cười theo. Cảm giác khi làm một việc tốt thật thú vị.

Heracles ôm Haku vào lòng, mắt nhìn ra cái cây cao trong vườn. Ngày trước cậu cùng Kiku hay ngồi uống trà ở dưới đó, ngay đã không còn như trước nữa rồi. Lòng có chút buồn buồn khi nhớ về những kỉ niệm đó và đầu óc lại nghĩ đến những việc mà Kiku hiện nay đang làm. Giết người, thí ngiệm trên người. Toàn là những việc ghê tởm, dù cậu luôn nhớ rằng con người đó không phải là Kiku nữa, chỉ là mặt tối trong con người cậu ấy thôi.

Hai con người đó hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Haku dường như cảm nhận được tâm trạng của cậu. Chú mèo trắng cọ cọ đầu vào ngực cậu, an ủi cậu. Heracles vuốt vuốt lưng nó, rồi thì thầm lời cảm ơn. Đầu óc lại miên man suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã qua.

"Heracles-san… Heracles-san…" Một âm thanh êm dịu phát ra, nghe như cơn gió thoảng, làm cậu giật mình. Một cánh hoa đào mỏng manh rơi xuống trên tay cậu. Một thân ảnh xuất hiện ngoài vườn, đang gọi tên cậu.

"Kiku…" Cậu hét lên, mở toang cánh cửa kính, nhảy ra và chạy đến bên người đó. "Kiku."

"Heracles-san. Lâu rồi không gặp, anh vẫn khoẻ chứ?" Người đó hỏi. Đôi mắt nâu nhìn vào cậu đầy vẻ quan tâm.

"K-khoẻ. Khoẻ lắm." Heracles không do dự mà ôm người trước mặt vào lòng. "Cậu đã về rồi, Kiku. Có phải là thật không, hay tôi đang nằm mơ."

"Là thật, Heracles-san." Kiku quàng tay qua cổ cậu. Còn cậu ôm lấy Kiku chặt hơn nữa, như thể người có thể tan biến bất kì lúc nào. Cậu thấy mắt mình mờ dần. Nhưng sao cậu không thấy gì hết nữa. Tất cả chỉ còn lại một màu đen.

Heracles ngã xuống bãi cỏ. Kiku đứng đó mỉm cười. "Thằng ngốc này, thật là dễ dụ mà." Tay cậu đang cầm một cây kim bạc, sáng dưới màn đêm. "Chiêu Mei chỉ cũng hiệu quả thật đấy." Nói rồi, cậu tóc đen búng tay. Cái cơ thể nặng nề đang nằm dưới đất lơ lửng trên mặt đất và bay theo cậu.

"Này, tìm thấy Heracles không?" Alfred hỏi Matthew.

"K-không thấy, em đã tìm khắp cả thị trấn rồi." Cậu em thở dốc.

"Meo." Haku cọ đầu vào chân cậu người Mỹ. Cậu cúi xuống, vuốt lông của nó.

"Tao biết rồi, tao đang cố tìm chủ mày đây."

"Meo," con mèo cào cào vào quần cậu, như muốn bảo với cậu điều gì đó.

"Con mèo này, mày làm sao vậy?" Alfred đang cố kéo con mèo ra xa khỏi mình.

"Alfred, hình như nó muốn nói với chúng ta cái gì đó." Matthew nói, rồi bế Haku lên. "Mày muốn gì hả, mèo con?" cậu tóc vàng âu yếm nói. Chú mèo trắng kêu lên một tiếng thích thú.

"Đã vào lúc này mà còn chạy đi đâu thế không biết." Alfred thở dài. Matthew bỏ Haku xuống, và theo con mèo đi vào sau vườn.

"Alfred, đi thôi." Cậu em bảo.

"Rồi, rồi, tới đây."

Cánh cửa phòng của Heracles mở toang, nhìn ra ngoài khu vường sau. Lúc nãy họ đã kiểm tra rồi, không hề có vết ẩu đả. Có lẽ cậu ấy đi đâu đó rồi ngủ lại cũng nên. Nhưng đã tới giờ ăn rồi mà vẫn chưa thấy cậu ta về, Haku cứ kêu miết làm Alfred bực mình. Vì vậy nên cậu phải chạy đi kiếm như thế này đây.

"Có thấy gì đâu." Alfred nói.

Con mèo cọ đầu vào chân Matthew, chỉ cậu mấy cánh hoa đào mỏng manh rơi trên bãi cỏ.

"Có một cánh hoa đào này anh Alfred." Matthew gọi to.

"Sao? Cánh hoa đào à? Là Kiku sao?" Alfred chạy đến xem. "Tức là, một trăm phần trăm khả năng cậu ấy bị Kiku bắt đi, đúng không?" Cậu người Mỹ tin chắc rằng kết luận của mình là đúng.

"Có thể lắm. Em nhớ mỗi lần cậu ấy múa kiếm, dưới đất sẽ có vài cánh hoa đào." Cậu em đưa cánh hoa đến gần hơn đển xác định một lần nữa.

"Không lẽ Heracles bị giết?" Alfred như muốn hét lên, làm Haku giật mình.

"K-không có đâu anh." Cậu em hốt hoảng nói. "Dù Kiku thành thạo kiếm thế nào, khi giết người cũng không thể nào không để lại vết máu được."

"Có thể Kiku dụ Heracles ra đâu đó, rồi một kiếm đâm chết." Cậu người Mỹ bắt đầu nghĩ tới viễn cảnh cảnh sát sẽ tìm được một cái xác không đầu trôi sông và kêu họ đến nhận mặt.

"Nhưng," cậu em kéo anh mình ra khỏi mấy cái suy nghĩ chết chóc ấy. "Cũng có thể Ivan đã bắt cậu ta đi. Nhớ Gilbert, Kiku và…uh" Cậu cúi đầu như thể mình nói gì sai vậy.

"Không có gì đâu, Matt." Alfred mỉm cười nhìn gương mặt đỏ bừng của cậu em mình.

"Này, hai người, vào đây, có chuyện gấp lắm." Ludwig từ trong nhà gọi vọng ra.

"Vào liền." Alfred trả lời, cũng hét to như thế. Cậu đặt tay lên vai em mình. "Em ngốc à, anh không còn buồn gì nữa đâu. Em cứ tự nhiên, đừng để ý đến anh."

"Nhưng Francis bảo, anh rất đau lòng, đừng nhắc tên anh Arthur trước mặt anh, nếu không muốn anh nổi giận." Matthew ngẩng mặt lên nhìn đôi mắt xanh của người anh.

"Không có đâu, đừng tin lão dê đó." Cậu người Mỹ lại mỉm cười, và kéo tay em mình vào trong nhà. "Đi thôi, kẻo Luddi lại mắng đấy."

"Vâng." Thấy anh có thể mỉm cười trở lại, em rất vui, Alfred.

"Hôm nay tôi có chuyện gấp muốn bàn với tất cả mọi người. Đó là kề kế hoạch mà cấp trên đã giao." Ludwig dõng dạc tuyên bố. "Tôi mong mọi người có thể giúp tôi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ này." Đôi mắt xanh nghiêm nghị nhìn vào tất cả mọi người. "Hình như thiếu một người, Heracles đâu?"

"Cậu ấy đã mất tích rồi." Alfred nói. Cả đám người nhao nhao cả lên, và tin chắc rằng Ivan làm.

Ludwig chỉ biết thở dài, rốt cuộc mục đích của Ivan là gì? Tại sao lại bắt Heracles? "Chúng ta khoan hãy bàn chuyện đó. Nếu cậu ấy trong tay Ivan, thì chúng ta nhất định cứu cậu ấy ra bằng được." Cậu tóc vàng tin tưởng nói.

"Nói đúng lắm." Alfred cười to. "Thế bây giờ, cuộc họp chính thức bắt đầu." Cậu lại tiếp tục cười cho đến khi Ludwig lườm cậu một cái.

"Hôm quá, chúng tôi vừa thiết lập một kết giới, bao bọc lấy toàn bộ thành phố New York. Những dân cư xung quanh cũng đã được di tản tới nơi an toàn." Cậu người Đức nói. "Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta chính là cô lập và tiêu diệt bọn chúng. Với lá chắn này, không ai có thể thoát ra được. Lương thực của chúng sẽ dần bị cạn kiệt. Nhân lực cũng sẽ giảm, chúng ta sẽ tấn công chúng từ lúc đó."

"Việc này chẳng anh hùng chút nào." Alfred bĩu môi.

"Alfred ngây thơ à, giờ này mà cậu còn nói chuyện anh hùng ở đây à. Nếu bọn chúng anh hùng, thì giờ đâu có tiến đánh New York được." Francis cười chế nhạo. "Tôi tán thành kế hoạch này."

"Căn cứ của chúng ta sẽ là một khu thí nghiệm bỏ hoang. Chúng ta sẽ đánh từ từ, và dần chiếm căn cứ của chúng, tiêu diệt thủ lĩnh." Đôi mắt xanh nghiêm nghị sáng lên tia hi vọng.

"Nhưng mà…" Elizaveta lên tiếng. "Có bao nhiêu phần thắng chứ? Lúc đó cậu cũng ở đó, cậu thấy rõ ràng là chúng ta dù đánh cách mấy chúng vẫn có thể sống lại."

"Em nghĩ, chúng là những sinh vật chuyển gen. Theo lời kể lại, thì chúng hoàn toàn có thể sử dụng thành thạo năng lực của Arthur, Kiku và Gilbert." Matthew trầm ngâm nói. "Tiêu diệt chúng không phải chuyện khó, quan trọng là phải biết điểm yếu của chúng ở đâu. Em sẽ cố gắng tìm ra và báo cho mọi người." Matthew mỉm cười tự tin.

"Tiêu diệt được Ivan không phải là chuyện đơn giản. Cậu cũng hiểu điều đó phải không Ludwig?" Antonio lo lắng nói, Lovino cũng sẽ là một phần trong đội. Và anh linh cảm được những chuyện không lành sẽ xảy ra. Anh lo cho cậu, cậu từ trước đến giờ chưa phải chiến đấu bao giờ. Anh không muốn máu làm vấy bẩn cậu, nhưng Lovino đã quyết định đi, anh cũng không có cách nào khác.

"Át chủ bài cũng chúng ta chính là Feliciano." Ludwig nhìn sang cậu người Ý đang ôm con mèo trắng. "Khả năng của cậu ấy có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt Ivan."

"Có điên không? Ngươi nghĩ sao mà nó có thể đánh thắng tên đó chứ? Ngươi muốn nó chết sao hả, chigi!" Lovino đứng bật dậy, hét lớn.

"Không, mọi chuyện đã có kế hoạch rõ ràng, Lovino. Cậu đừng quá kích động." Ludwig trấn an cậu anh đang lên cơn tức giận.

"Ngươi cò-" Cậu tính mắng tiếp nhưng cậu em lên tiếng.

"Anh, em tin tưởng Ludwig. Anh đừng quá lo, anh ấy có thể bảo vệ em mà." Nụ cười của Feliciano như có ma lực, làm mọi người cảm thấy ấm áp trong những ngày căn thẳng đè nặng thế này. Nụ cười ấy chứa đầy sự tin tưởng vào một ngày mới, tin tưởng vào những người xung quanh.

"Bởi vì mày quá ngốc, nên tao mới lo." Lovino hét lên lần cuối rồi ngồi xuống ghế bành. Má phồng ra, đỏ như trái cà chín.

"Và lực lượng của chúng ta gồm có: tôi, Alfred, Feliciano, Lovino, và Antonio." Ludwig công bố danh sách.

"E-em cũng muốn tham gia." Matthew rụt rè giơ tay lên.

Francis vỗ lên vai cậu. "Em chỉ nên làm việc ở hậu phương thôi, Matthieu yêu quí à. Nếu em có chuyện gì, thì anh phải làm sao đây?"

"Anh Francis, em-" chỉ vừa mới nghe những lời ngọt ngào, mà thoáng chốc, hai bên tai cậu đã đỏ lên. Alfred nhíu mày nhìn cảnh tình tứ, ngọt ngào của hai người.

Ludwig đằng hắng, kéo cặp đôi đang yêu nhau về với thực tại. "Đây chỉ mới là bước khởi đầu. Nhưng nếu có gì thay đổi, chúng tôi sẽ điều thêm người."

"Ta phản đối, Antonio không được đi." Lovino đứng dậy nói. "Hắn ta chẳng có tài cán gì, đi chỉ tổ vướng chân, vướng tay."

"Lovi~~ anh có thể nấu ăn, anh có thể chăm sóc cho mọi người." Antonio nắm lấy tay áo cậu.

"Buông ra," Lovino hét lên.

"Lovino làm vậy cũng dễ hiểu mà, mon ami à." Francis khoác vai cậu bạn. "Cậu ta biết sẽ rất nguy hiểm, nên đời nào cho cậu tham gia."

"Thật sao, Lovi~" Đôi mắt xanh lá kia như muốn khóc.

"T-ta không thèm nói chuyện với mấy người nữa." Lovino chạy ra ngoài.

"Anh…" Feliciano gọi với, đuổi theo anh mình.

"Lovi~ đợi anh." Anh người Tây Ban Nha chạy ra ngoài cùng Feliciano.

Ludwig lại đằng hắng một lần nữa. Cuộc họp từ chín người, nay còn vỏn vẹn sáu.

"Thế chừng nào bắt đầu?" Alfred hỏi.

"Ngày mốt có sớm quá không?" Ludwig trả lời.

"Không, hãy làm chuyện này kết thúc càng nhanh càng tốt." Cậu người Mỹ trả lời. Và hãy trả mọi thứ trở về bình thường. Cậu chỉ mong muốn bấy nhiêu đấy thôi.

Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn ra ngoài bầu trời cao rộng. Khói bụi đang làm mờ mịt một mảnh trời xanh. Những cơn gió thổi bay mái tóc bạc. Ánh sáng chiếu vào đó khiến những sợi tóc ấy hệt như những tia nắng sớm. Anh đang suy nghĩ rất nhiều chuyện. Qúa khứ, hiện tại, tương lai. Sao tất cả chỉ là một màu đen mờ mịt?

Anh chẳng biết quá khứ của mình. Người thân của anh là ai? Anh còn không biết. Ngày trước, anh có tuyệt vời như bây giờ không? Ngày trước đã xảy ra những chuyện gì? Tại sao giờ anh lại có thể quên hết chứ? Cái cậu luôn miệng gọi cậu là anh hai ấy, sao đầu anh luôn đau nhức như búa bổ khi nhớ đến cậu ta. Giờ nhắc đến, anh lại cảm thấy mình choáng váng và hoa mắt cả đây.

Còn hiện tại, anh đang làm những chuyện tưởng chừng chỉ có ở trong phim. Cả nhóm chỉ có năm người nhưng lại có thể điều khiển toàn đất nước Canada, chiếm được một vài tiểu bang ở miền Tây nước Mỹ, và chỉ trong một ngày, họ đã làm chủ cả thành phố New York. Thật là tuyệt vời, anh thật là tuyệt vời mà. Tuy hiện giờ, anh không còn nhớ về quá khứ, nhưng anh sống những ngày vui vẻ bên cạnh người anh yêu. Như thế thì còn gì bằng chứ.

Tương lai ư? Anh chẳng có suy nghĩ gì về tương lai cả. Chỉ biết hi vọng mình có thể tiếp tục tuyệt vời như thế này, hi vọng mình vẫn có thể sống cạnh Andrew. Anh không biết mình có nên nhớ lại quá khứ hay không? Dường như nó quá khủng khiếp hay sao ấy? Tại sao tiếng anh hai đó ngọt ngào như vậy, nhưng anh lại cảm thấy vô cùng đau lòng.

Bỗng dưng cảm giác thấy một luồng hơi ấm áp vào từ đằng sau, anh giật mình quay qua định tấn công. Nhưng rồi nhận ra người đó là ai.

"Này, làm gì mà suy nghĩ dữ vậy?" giọng người kia ồm ồm vang lên.

"Muốn hù chết người ta à?" Anh cười nói.

"Tao đâu dám." Người đó cũng cười đáp lại.

"Mày lại hút thuốc?" Gilbert hỏi.

"Ừ, không cho à? Mà mày chưa trả lời tao? Mày suy nghĩ gì mà trán nhăn hết cả thế?"

"Tao đang nghĩ đến thằng kêu tao bằng anh hai. Cho không?" Gilbert cười trêu chọc anh tóc đỏ.

"Không cho." Andrew quay cậu người yêu sang, để đôi mắt đỏ đó nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh của mình. Hai tay vẫn ôm ghì lấy anh. "Mày không được nghĩ đến ai ngoại trừ tao hết."

Anh tóc bạc dường như làm lơ đi câu nói mang đầy mùi độc chiếm đó. "Mày trả lời cho tao biết đi, có được không?" Cả hai im lặng một lúc lâu. Andrew lắng nghe câu hỏi của anh, còn anh thì không biết nói làm sao. Gilbert đưa tay lên. "Đây là gì?" Anh chỉ vào cái vòng trắng đang đeo ở cổ tay mình.

"Tao không biết." Andrew đáp.

"Thật không?" Gilbert nhìn anh rồi nhìn vào nó một lần nữa. "Tao cứ cảm giác nó là nguyên nhân gây ra mọi chuyện. Nhưng mỗi lần tao cố tháo nó ra, thì cứ cảm giác thấy một luồng điện chạy dọc cơ thể mình. Rốt cuộc nó là cái gì? Mày biết thì mày không được gạt tao. Rõ chưa?"

"Rõ." Andrew cầm bàn tay anh lên và hôn lên đó. Chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt vươn dài ra, liếm lấy từng đầu ngón tay anh. Gilbert muốn rút tay mình lại, nhưng bàn tay kia vẫn nhắm chặt lấy nó.

"Buông ra coi." Mặt Gilbert đỏ bừng. "Mày không bỏ ra, tao cho mày nổ tan xác."

"Dám sao?" Người thanh niên tóc đỏ buông tay anh ra, áp sát người mình vào anh, rồi thổi làn hơi nóng rực vào tai anh. "Nếu tao thành ma, tao vẫn bám theo mày." Andrew cúi đầu xuống, hôn lên chiếc cổ trắng nõn.

"Này, mày lại muốn gì nữa?" Gilbert một lần nữa hét lên.

"Chắng muốn gì hết, chỉ muốn mày biết, mày là của tao thôi. Ngoài tao ra, mày không được nghĩ đến bất kì ai." Bàn tay mò mẫm xuống dưới phần hạ thể Gilbert, chà xát vào đó, khiến hai chân anh dường như vô lực.

"M-mày làm vậy, tao càng n-nghi ngờ mày có chuyện giấu tao." Gilbert nói trong hơi thở hổn hển. Lúc này, Andrew buông anh ra. Đôi mắt xanh dường như có chuyện gì muốn nói, nhưng chẳng thể nói nên lời. "M-mày từng nói với tao, tao mà biết nhiều thì tao sẽ chết. Tao muốn biết nguyên do. Hãy nói tao nghe đi, Andrew."

Andrew vẫn giữ im lặng. Anh tóc đỏ cúi đầu xuống, hôn lên cái miệng đang nói không ngừng kia. Cái ấm áp đang lan dọc cơ thể anh. Gilbert có thể cảm giác thấy tình yêu và cả sự chiếm hữu của người đó. Bàn tay thô ráp nhẹ nhàng kéo cằm anh xuống. Chiếc lưỡi linh hoạt tiến vào trong và quấn lấy cái lưỡi nằm bên trong. Cái vị đắng của thuốc lá dường như đang lan toả khắp khoang miệng anh. Người đó rốt cuộc cũng bỏ anh ra. Cả hai thở hổn hển vì thiếu không khí.

"M-mày chưa trả lời tao, Andrew." Gilbert lại trở về chủ đề chính.

"Câu trả lời của tao là," anh tóc bạc nín thở, lắng nghe câu trả lời. "Tao không muốn mất mày." Anh tóc đỏ một lần nữa lại ôm lấy anh. Gilbert thật sự không hiểu những gì người này nói. Rốt cuộc hôm nay Andrew bị làm sao vậy?

"Đó không phải là câu trả lời mà tao cần." Gilbert muốn hét lên.

"Không, đó là những gì mày cần, Gilbert. Tao nói rồi, biết nhiều quá sẽ không tốt." Bàn tay luồn vào những sợi tóc bạc trắng.

Cứ như thế, hai người ôm lấy nhau. Cái ấm áp của cơ thể Gilbert lan sang Andrew. Phải, hãy tin tôi, đó là những gì mà em cần. Đơn giản vì tôi ích kỉ, không muốn phải mất em, cũng không muốn ai khác có được em. Có lẽ những cơn đau đầu khiến em khó chịu nhưng như thế vẫn tốt hơn cái chết, vẫn tốt hơn việc tôi phải mất đi em. Tôi đã tự hứa không để mất người quan trọng của cuộc đời mình nữa. Tôi đã mất đi Will, tôi sẽ không để mình mất đi em, Gilbert.

"Cậu ta vẫn chưa chịu hợp tác à, Kiku?" Ivan nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh đờ đẫn bên kia tấm kính.

"Chưa, nhưng Ivan-" Cậu mắt nâu lên tiếng.

"Tôi biết, Kiku à. Cậu ta chẳng hề có khả năng chữa trị." Đôi mắt tím nhắm rồi mở ra. "Nhưng tôi muốn mình có thể tạo ra những hạt nhân có nguồn gen của cậu ta. Biết đâu lại có thể tạo ra một người có năng lực đó."

"Hi vọng vậy." Kiku đáp lại.

"Tôi đi thăm Yao Yao đây." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn cậu. "Mọi chuyện ở đây trông vào cậu."

"Vâng."

Dường như việc thăm Yao đã trở thành công việc thường ngày của cậu. Dù có người bảo cậu thật khờ, suốt ngày ở bên anh thì anh có thể tỉnh lại hay sao. Nhưng cậu vẫn bỏ ngoài tai. Vì hình như có gì đó ở Yao khiến cậu luôn thu hút. Ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp anh, cậu đã mong muốn có thể ở mãi bên cạnh anh, bảo vệ anh. Tuy bây giờ mọi chuyện đã đi đến nước này, cậu vẫn không thể từ bỏ suy nghĩ đó. Mặc cho sự thật rằng Yao muốn lợi dụng sức mạnh của cậu, cậu vẫn luôn muốn ở bên cạnh anh.

"Dừng tay!" Có tiếng hét vang lên. Là của một cô gái. Ngay ở phòng Yao. Cậu không suy nghĩ gì mà lao thẳng tới đó. Chân đá cánh cửa ra. Đôi mắt tím nhìn thấy một cảnh kinh hoàng.

"Natalia!" Cậu hét lên. Nhanh chóng dùng băng làm đông cứng bàn tay đang cầm con dao kia.

"A! Anh hai, anh đã đến rồi sao?" Cô gái với đôi mắt xanh nhìn sang cậu mỉm cười.

"E-em làm gì vậy?" Ivan thở hổn hển.

"Em chỉ muốn giúp anh giết chết tên ăn hại này thôi." Không hiểu sao, lớp băng đang bao phủ tay cô từ từ chảy ra. Những giọt nước lạnh rơi xuống má Yao, giống như anh đang khóc vậy. Con dao lại giơ lên một lần nữa và đâm xuống. Máu bắn ra khắp nơi.

Mei đang bị nhốt trong tảng băng, đôi mắt nâu kinh hoàng nhìn vào cảnh tượng diễn ra trước mặt.

"Anh hai!" Natalia buông con dao xuống. Cô nắm lấy cổ áo anh mình. "Tại sao anh lại đỡ nhát dao đó? Anh có biết nếu chỉ cần em đâm chệch một chút, nó có thể giết chết anh không?" Cô bắt đầu khóc. Sao anh lại vì hắn đỡ lấy nhát dao đó chứ? Sao lúc nào người anh muốn yêu thương lại là hắn mà không phải là em. Em có gì không xứng đáng với anh sao?"

"Anh không dễ dàng chết như vậy đâu. Anh còn chưa thực hiện lời hứa, anh sẽ không thể chết." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn cô em và nhìn sang Yao. "Và chỉ cần Yao Yao chưa chết, anh cũng sẽ không chết."

"Ivan!" Cô em hét lên trong tiếng nhấc nghẹn. "Sao anh chỉ suốt ngày Yao Yao, hắn ta đã làm gì cho anh chứ?"

"Thật ra tình cảm anh giành cho anh ấy, em không thể nào hiểu được đâu, Natalia." Ivan dịu giọng xuống, xoa đầu đứa em gái. Một miểng băng mỏng đang che miệng vết thương trên ngực, khiến máu không chảy ra được nữa.

"Tại sao em không thể nào hiểu được? Em yêu anh, yêu anh vô cùng Ivan." Cô gái lại nấc lên. "Em có thể làm mọi chuyện vì anh, yêu thương anh, bảo vệ anh, thậm chí chết vì anh."

"Anh cũng yêu em, nhưng chỉ với tư cách là người em gái thôi, Natalia à."

"Nếu em không phải em gái anh, anh có yêu em không?"

"Không, vì anh đã có Yao Yao rồi."

"Yao Yao, Yao Yao." Cô gái lặp lại cái tên đó trong miệng như một người điên. Cô xô anh mình ra, nhặt con dao lên, hướng phía trước mà đâm thẳng tới. "Thứ gì em không có, những người khác cũng không được quyền có." Cô hét lớn lên.

"Đừng, Nat-" Ivan chưa kịp hét lên thì cậu đã bị đông cứng như Mei. Ở đâu mà Natalia có thứ năng lực này. Cậu cố gắng làm tan băng, nhưng nó vẫn cứ đứng trơ ra đó. Đôi mắt tím mở to. Cảnh phía trước dường như trở thành một đoạn phim quay chậm. Cậu nhìn thấy Natalia với ánh mắt dữ tợn đang cầm con dao, từ từ đâm thẳng vào tim Yao.

Nếu anh chết, cậu cũng sẽ chết theo anh…

Đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên lướt qua đầu cậu khi kết cục đã quá rõ ràng.


	34. Chapter 34

Mình up lộn chap 34 thành 35 mà sao ko ai nhắc mình :((( mấy bạn thật là ...

Chapter 34

"Yao Yao, Yao Yao." Cô gái lặp lại cái tên đó trong miệng như một người điên. Cô xô anh mình ra, nhặt con dao lên, hướng phía trước mà đâm thẳng tới. "Thứ gì em không có, những người khác cũng không được quyền có." Cô hét lớn lên.

"Đừng, Nat-" Ivan chưa kịp hét lên thì cậu đã bị đông cứng như Mei. Ở đâu mà Natalia có thứ năng lực này. Cậu cố gắng làm tan băng, nhưng nó vẫn cứ đứng trơ ra đó. Đôi mắt tím mở to. Cảnh phía trước dường như trở thành một đoạn phim quay chậm. Cậu nhìn thấy Natalia với ánh mắt dữ tợn đang cầm con dao, từ từ đâm thẳng vào tim Yao.

Nếu anh chết, cậu cũng sẽ chết theo anh…

Đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên lướt qua đầu cậu khi kết cục đã quá rõ ràng.

"Á!" Cô gái té ngửa ra. Con dao rơi xuống trong sự ngỡ ngàng của ba người.

Một luồng khí đỏ thẫm đang bao quanh người Yao như một kết giới giúp anh tránh khỏi những nguy hiểm. Băng bao phủ lấy người Mei và Ivan cũng biến mất. Mei chạy lại, ôm lấy người anh mình đang nằm đó. Cô khóc nấc lên, cô cứ nghĩ mình sẽ không còn gặp được anh nữa.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Kiku nghe thấy tiếng ồn ào, vội bước vào phòng.

"Kiku, mau cùng Mei đem Yao Yao đi đến chỗ khác, da." Ivan ra lệnh.

"Được." Kiku gật đầu, rồi giúp Mei đỡ anh trai cô lên.

Khi ba người đã ra khỏi phòng, Ivan bước đến cạnh Natalia. Mồ hôi đang chảy dài trên gương mặt xinh đẹp. Cô đã ngất đi khi vừa chạm vào Yao. Rốt cuộc em đã làm gì hả Natalia. Ivan bế cô em lên, rồi đưa cô vào phòng.

"A-Anh hai…" Natalia khi mở mắt ra đã thấy Ivan ngồi bên cạnh mình.

"Natalia, em tỉnh rồi, da. Em đã ngủ hai ngày rồi." Ivan chào đón cô em bằng nụ cười dịu dàng. "Anh sợ rằng em sẽ không tỉnh."

"Em nhất định phải đi theo bảo vệ anh." Cô em gái cố ngồi dậy, nhưng bị anh mình đẩy xuống.

"Em còn chưa khoẻ, hãy nằm nghỉ đi." Người anh cười.

"Anh, hãy cưới em đi. Hãy cưới em đi anh." Natalia nắm lấy bàn tay mình mình, thật chặt, khiến cậu muốn rút cũng không rút ra được.

"Anh đã nói rồi, anh là anh trai của em. Hai chúng ta làm sao có thể cưới nhau. Hơn nữa, anh đã có Yao Yao rồi."

"Yao Yao." Móng tay cô đâm sâu vào da thịt anh mình. Nếu không phải cậu mặc cái áo khoác dày, giờ có lẽ cổ tay cậu đã chảy máu rồi. "Hãy cưới em đi anh, hãy cưới em đi. Chỉ cần anh cưới em, em thề sẽ không bao giờ làm hại hắn ta nữa." Cô em nói.

"Natalia à, anh thực sự không muốn nhắc lại chuyện bữa trước nữa." Ivan hạ giọng xuống, khiến cô em gái có hơi sợ. Thường anh trai cô rất ít khi dùng giọng này để nói chuyện với cô, trừ khi có chuyện thật sự quan trọng.

"Anh," cô buông lỏng tay anh mình ra, nhìn vào đôi mắt tím buồn.

"Em hãy nói cho anh biết, vì sao em lại có được năng lực đó?" Ánh buồn được thay bằng chút tia lo lắng, nhưng có phần giận dữ.

"Em không biết," cô em lắc đầu. "Em chỉ biết rằng hắn ta sắp tỉnh lại, và em muốn giết hắn ngay lập tức. Chuyện em gái hắn và anh bị đông cứng thành đá, em không hề hay biết gì cả."

"Có thật không?" Ivan nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh của em mình.

"Thật." Cô gật đầu.

"Anh hi vọng-" Ivan chưa kịp nói hết câu thì có tiếng gõ cửa xen ngang. "Ai đấy?" Cậu hỏi.

"Arthur đây," Người ở ngoài đáp. "Tôi muốn nhắc cậu rằng, tới giờ họp rồi."

"Tôi ra ngay." Ivan gật đầu dù biết người ngoài kia cũng không thể thấy được. "Em hãy nghỉ ngơi, Natalia. Và anh hi vọng rằng chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra lần nữa. Dù em có giết chết Yao, người anh yêu cũng sẽ không phải là em." Nói rồi, cậu đứng lên và đi thẳng ra cửa.

Natalia ngồi lại một mình trong phòng. Bao nhiêu câu hỏi đeo bám lấy cô. Cô nhìn mình ở trong gương. Cô không xinh đẹp sao? Không phải. Anh từng khen rằng cô rất xinh đẹp. Cô không tài giỏi sao? Không phải, anh từng bảo cô vô cùng tài giỏi. Vậy tại sao? Tại sao cô không thể nào có được trái tim anh.

Xoảng. Cô ném ly nước vào tấm kính trước mặt. Những mảnh vụn rơi xuống

_"Cô gái, cô thật dũng cảm." _Cái giọng nói đó ồm ồm vang lên. "_Cô giống anh trai cô vậy, làm mọi chuyện mà không hề nghĩ đến hậu quả của nó."_

"Tôi không cần biết, tôi chỉ muốn mượn sức mạnh của ông để giết hắn ta thôi."

_"Như lúc cô thổi cái lông vũ, nếu cô giết được hắn ta, tôi sẽ có được linh hồn của cô." _

"Câu trả lời của tôi vẫn như trước, tôi đồng ý, General Winter." Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng sáng lên tia sáng độc ác. Nhất định hắn ta phải chết.

"Cậu vẫn chưa giải quyết được chuyện đó sao, Ivan?" Arthur ân cần hỏi thăm.

Ivan thở dài, "Tôi cũng muốn lắm, nhưng tôi nói là Natalia có hiểu đâu."

"Rồi cô ấy sẽ nhận ra tình cảm mà cậu dành cho Yao là không thay đổi thôi." Anh tóc vàng an ủi.

"Tôi cũng hi vọng rằng Alfred cũng sẽ hiểu và tham gia cùng với chung ta." Ivan mỉm cười. Tay vặn nắm cửa, bước vào phòng. "Chào mọi người." Cậu nói. Kiku, Gilbert, Andrew và Toris đã có mặt tại phòng họp.

"Chào," mọi người cũng gật đầu, chào lại.

Ivan kéo cái ghế ra, ngồi xuống. "Hôm nay, chúng ta bàn về kết giới mà chúng đã giăng ra để bao vây chúng ta. Cậu báo cáo trước đi, Toris?" Cậu người Nga ra hiệu cho cậu tóc nâu nói chuyện.

"V-vâng," tay Toris run run giở tập hồ sơ ra. "Theo nhưng tôi được biết, thì kết giới mà chúng nói cũng chỉ l-là một luồng từ trường mạnh, được tạo ra bởi 4 trạm, đặt ở bốn hướng Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc của thành phố. Bốn căn cứ này được xây ở lòng đất. Và điều khiển nó chính là khu vực trung tâm này." Trên màn hình hiện ra bản đồ thành phố, và bốn chấm đỏ đại diện cho bốn nơi vừa được nhắc đến sáng lên, và có một chấm vàng ở trung tâm bản đồ. "Mục đích của chúng là muốn c-cô lập chúng ta, làm chúng ta không thể tiến cũng không thể l-lùi, cắt đứt đường tiếp tế lương thực, binh lực."

"Thật là thâm độc mà." Kiku mỉm cười. "Nhưng làm sao có thể thắng được chúng ta chứ?" Đôi mắt đỏ sáng lên tia tà ý, khiến người khác run sợ.

"Chúng ta có thể đi theo đường khác, lực lượng sâu số một có thể đào hầm, và chúng ta sẽ di chuyển đến khu căn cứ khác." Arthur đề nghị.

"Hay," Gilbert vỗ bàn.

"N-nhưng mà, từ trường chúng phát ra rất mạnh. Khả năng của sâu số một sẽ bị thay đổi bởi từ trường, ngay cả các cậu cũng vậy. Từ trường của mỗi người đều khác nhau, và đều có một từ trường khác mang tần số thích hợp, có thể ức chế từ trường của mọi người." Toris lo lắng giải thích.

"Các cậu có biết lực lượng của chúng như thế nào không?" Ivan hỏi mọi người.

"Đôi quân số hai quan sát thấy năm tên kì lạ, không mặc đồng phục bước vào trong vào ngày hôm qua." Kiku báo cáo, vì cậu nằm trong đội trinh sát,

"Chúng là ai?" Arthur hỏi.

"Alfred , Feliciano và Lovino Vargas, Antonio Carriedo, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Kiku đọc đều đều những cái tên đó lên. "Theo mật thám, Alfred nhận căn cứ phía Đông, Ludwig phía Tây, Feliciano phía Nam, Lovino và Antonio đến phía Bắc."

"Chúng biết đấu không được với chúng ta, nên mới cử bọn bày đến xử chúng ta sao?" Ivan mỉm cười. Nhưng bàn tay siết chặt lại. Hay lắm, đây sẽ là trận chiến giữa những kẻ có siêu năng lực với nhau.

"L-Ludwig B-Beilschmidt… Tên mình là Gilbert Beilschmidt. Hắn ta là em mình thật sao?" Gilbert ngồi run rẩy, tự lẩm bẩm một mình. Nhưng chỉ có Andrew và Ivan để ý. Anh tóc đỏ đặt tay lên vai Gilbert, siết chặt một cái thật đau.

Arthur đột nhiên cười to. "Bọn ngốc ấy đã hết người rồi à? Ludwig còn tạm được, còn hai tên Feliciano và Lovino đó. Chẳng khác nào phần thua của chúng đã lên đến 80%?"

"Rốt cuộc, rốt cuộc Ludwig, hắn là ai?" Gilbert lờ đi cơn đau do Andrew gây ra. Anh đột nhiên đứng lên, một tay đỡ lấy trán. Mồ hôi bắt đầu tuôn ra, rơi xuống má xuống cằm.

Mọi người đều nhìn nhau, ánh mắt lo lắng. Toris run rẩy, dán mắt vào cái vòng màu trắng. Andrew nhíu mày nhìn lên Gilbert, rồi lại nhìn sang Ivan. Trong phòng họp, chỉ có duy nhất Ivan là nét mặt không thay đổi.

"Ludwig à?" Cậu mắt tím nhìn vào người trước mặt. "Thật ra, cậu ấy là em trai anh. Nhưng là một cậu em trai luôn tìm cách ruồng bỏ anh mình, là thằng em trai hư đốn luôn làm anh buồn lòng." Đôi mắt đỏ của Gilbert mở to. Anh ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Cơn nhức đầu dường như càng lúc càng nặng hơn. "Cậu ta chẳng có gì tốt cả, phục vụ cho cái lũ ngu ngốc đang tìm cách giết hại chúng ta. Còn anh, anh nhất quyết đi theo chúng tôi. Và cậu ta thì lại làm theo mệnh lệnh cấp trên, đuổi giết anh. Chẳng may, anh rơi xuống hẻm núi. Cậu ta tưởng anh đã chết nên không đuổi theo nữa. Và chúng tôi đã cứu sống anh, đem anh về đây."

"Thật không, Andrew?" Gilbert nhìn sang anh tóc đỏ. Đôi mắt như thể cầu xin anh rằng, hãy nói không đi, hãy nói những gì Ivan nói là sai sự thật đi.

"T-tao không biết." Andrew quay đi, tìm cách lãng tránh đôi mắt đó.

"Andrew không biết đâu, vì anh ấy gia nhập vào nhóm chúng ta sau khi anh bị mất trí nhớ." Ivan mỉm cười.

"Còn cái này là gì?" Gilbert đưa cái vòng trắng lên.

"Cái đó à? Vì anh bị rơi xuống hẻm núi, chấn thương rất nặng. Chúng tôi cần đeo vòng đó vào cho anh để theo dõi và chữa trị kịp lúc."

"Vậy giờ có thể tháo nó ra chưa?"

"Chưa được. Chấn thương đầu là một chấn thương vô cùng nguy hiểm. Có người phải đến tám tháng mới xuất huyết não. Với những con người như chúng ta, việc theo dõi sát sao là vô cùng cần thiết." Ivan giải thích cặn kẽ cho Gilbert nghe, đồng thời chiếm lấy niềm tin của cậu.

"Vậy sao?"

"Chúng ta đã có thể tiếp tục họp được chưa?" Ivan mỉm cười bảo. Mọi người, có cả Gilbert gật đầu, nhưng thật ra anh chưa sẵn sàng cho buổi họp này. "Cậu có thể báo cáo tiếp những gì mật thám thu được không, Kiku?" Đôi mắt tím nhìn vào cậu người Nhật.

"Vâng," Kiku gật đầu. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn vào tập hồ sơ đã chuẩn bị sẵn. "Nguồn cung cấp vũ khí và lương thực đều nằm ở khu vực trung tâm, được nguỵ trang thành một ngôi nhà hoang. Bốn khu căn cứ ở Đông, Tây, Nam, Bắc đều có một người chỉ huy và hai mươi binh lính."

"Số lính ít vậy sao? Chắc là lại lo cho tính mạng của người vô tội gì đó chứ gì?" Ivan cười khẩy. "Chiến tranh thì phải có người hi sinh chứ đúng không?" Một luồng khí lạnh bốc lên làm mọi người run sợ. Cậu mắt tím bình tĩnh rồi lại nói tiếp. "Chúng muốn cắt đứt đường vận chuyện lương thực của chúng ta, thì chúng ta sẽ đốt kho lương ở khu trung tâm của chúng trước."

"Khi đó, bọn chúng sẽ lơ là canh phòng bốn căn cứ, để đi cứu hoả. Và chúng ta chỉ cần xông vào, phá huỷ nó đi." Arthur tiếp tục.

"Chao ôi, Arthur à, anh cũng thật là nhân từ, da. Tôi cứ tưởng anh sẽ xông vào mà giết cả hai mươi tên lính đó chứ?" Ivan nhìn vào Arthur dò xét. Nhưng mặt anh vẫn không có chút biểu hiện gì. Môi Arthur nhếch lên nụ cười tự mãn.

"Chúng muốn bảo vệ người vô tội, tôi chỉ đáp ứng chúng thôi." Anh người Anh trả lời. "Với lại, căn cứ vừa mới xây xong, sẽ không tránh khỏi lơ là canh phòng. Chúng ta tấn công chúng lúc này là thích hợp nhất. Đã ra tay thì hãy ra tay luôn, đừng chần chừ."

Ivan gật đầu tỏ vẻ hài lòng với biểu hiện của Arthur và cậu trở về vấn đề chính. "Ban đầu tôi không tính sẽ tấn công mà chỉ chọc tức chúng thôi. Nếu Arthur đã nói như vậy thì tôi sẽ suy nghĩ lại." Cậu nhìn tất cả mọi người. "Nào, mọi người thấy sao?"

"Đồng ý." Kiku và Andrew gật đầu. Còn Gilbert không nói gì.

"Vậy nhiệm vụ đốt kho lương sẽ giao cho anh, Andrew." Ivan chuyển hướng sang, nhìn vào anh tóc đỏ.

"Được."

"Bốn người chúng ta sẽ chia nhau bốn khu vực đó. Tôi hướng Bắc, Kiku hướng Nam, Gilbert hướng Tây và Arthur hướng Đông. Chúng ta sẽ chia nhau, giữ ở đó trước, khi nào thấy khối từ phía kho lương ở căn cứ chúng, chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu hành động. Và thời gian là tối ngày mai."

Mọi người đồng loạt gật đầu.

"Căn cứ nào khi xây dựng cũng sẽ có nút tự huỷ đề phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp. Các cậu cứ tìm cái nút đó là mọi chuyện sẽ được xử lí ngay lập tức." Ivan nhắc nhở thêm. "Cuộc họp kết thúc."

Tối ngày hôm đó, Andrew canh ở căn cứ từ năm giờ. Sáu giờ cũng là lúc lính canh thay ca, cũng là lúc chúng lơ là canh phòng nhất. Anh đứng nhép ở đằng sau một tảng đá. Nhanh như cơn gió, anh tóc đỏ biến thành một làn khói, bay vào trong cánh cửa.

Nhìn thấy một tên lính canh đứng đấy một mình, cơn gió lại chớp mắt biến thành hình người. Tên lính canh giật mình, bước lùi ra đằng sau một bước. Hai tay run run giương súng lên. "Đứng yên, không ta bắn!" Tên lính hét lớn hơn nữa. Anh tóc đỏ vẫn cứ tiếng tới. Gương mặt bình thản và thách thức.

Bằng một tiếng. Tên lính canh cướp cò. Viên đạn bay hướng vào mặt anh. Nhưng rồi Andrew đột nhiên biến mất và xuất hiện trước mặt tên lính. Viên đạn lúc nãy đã bị găm vào tường. Andrew đấm vào bụng hắn, làm hắn ngất đi. Một sợi chỉ màu đỏ xuất hiện, kết nối hắn và anh. Rốt cuộc anh cũng biết được vị trí của kho lương.

Chỉ trong chốc lát, cơn gió độc lại nổi lên, bay đến vị trí kho lương. Anh cần phải nhanh chóng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ và đến giúp Gilbert. Nếu người canh ở phía Tây là em cậu ấy. Cậu ấy biết xử trí ra sao đây? Đến được kho lương, phía ngoài cũng có lính canh. Cơn gió nhẹ nhàng len qua cái khe cửa hẹp. Vào được bên trong, cơn gió lại quay trở vào hình dạng lúc đầu. Anh tóc đỏ lấy điếu thuốc trong túi ra. Andrew châm lửa, rít một hơi thuốc dài và quẳng vào trong kho. Thế là chuyện này sẽ giống như có người hút thuốc, và không cẩn thận làm rơi điếu thuốc hút dỡ. Anh thoát ra ngoài theo lối cửa sổ. Ngọn lửa bắt đầu lớn hơn và lan rộng. Họ đang bắt đầu hành động.

Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, cơn gió tiến về phía Tây.

Bây giờ là ngày thứ hai, kể từ khi bọn họ sống dưới căn cứ này. Alfred đã quen hít thở không khí trong lành, mắt nhìn ra bầu trời xanh mỗi khi buồn bã. Nhưng giờ đây, thứ bao quanh cậu chỉ là bốn bức tường. Có bốn trung tâm quan trọng để bảo vệ kết giới này, và cậu nhận trung tâm ở hướng Đông. Thật là chán, khi nào mới chính thức hành động đây. Alfred thở dài.

"Cấp báo." Có tiếng cửa đẩy vào làm cậu giật mình.

"Có chuyện gì?"

Người đó thở hổn hển, nói gấp. "K-kho l-lương bị cháy, cháy rất lớn."

"Cái gì?" Alfred lao ra khỏi cửa, chạy lên phía trên, từ đây có thể thấy một đóm đỏ sáng giữa bầu trời đêm. Người lính đứng cạnh đưa cậu cái bộ đàm.

_"Alfred." _Giọng bên kia là của Ludwig. _"Lửa cháy rất lớn, hiện tại chúng ta không đủ nhân lực. Hãy điều động thêm người qua để cứu hoả. Còn cậu hãy ở lại đó." _Cậu người Đức nói rất nhanh đến mức mà Alfred không nghe kịp.

"OK." Cậu nhanh chóng đáp, rồi quay qua nói với những người còn lại. "Hãy cho năm xe cứu hoả và 20 người đến khu căn cứ. Càng nhanh càng tốt."

Alfred lo lắng, nhìn mấy chiếc xe di chuyển trên con đường đất đá. Không biết họ sẽ đến đấy kịp không? Không biết có ai phải thiệt mạng không? Rốt cuộc chuyện có gì xảy ra vậy? Cậu bước vào trong khu căn cứ vắng vẻ. Hai mươi người đi rồi, hiện tại chỉ còn mình cậu thôi. Ludwig kiên quyết không đem theo quá nhiều binh lính, sợ họ sẽ phải thiệt mạng vô ích. Vì vốn đây là cuộc chiến của những siêu năng lực với nhau.

"Chà, oai quá nhỉ?" một giọng nói hống hách vang lên. Alfred nhanh chóng xoay qua. Đôi mắt xanh mở to. Người đang đứng trước mặt cậu là…

"A-Arthur." Môi cậu lắp bắp. Dường như đầu cậu không còn muốn giữ lại cái tên đó nữa, đến nổi nói ra cũng khó khăn.

"Sao hả, sếp Jones? Sếp sợ à?" Arthur trêu chọc cậu. "Sếp sợ không đánh nổi tôi à? Giờ sếp giơ cờ xin hàng là còn kịp đó."

"Không có. Anh hùng không hề sợ kẻ xấu, đặc biệt là những tên phản bạn như anh." Alfred lấy lại được tinh thần, chỉ tay về hướng Arthur.

Mặt anh hơi nhăn lại một chút rồi lại mỉm cười. "Người ta có nói, anh hùng phải hiểu thời thế. Ngươi chỉ là một tên ngốc, ngay kênh tin tức còn không coi, thì hiểu gì là thời thế hả?"

"Đó chỉ là nguỵ biện thôi." Cậu người Mỹ cãi lại. "Anh hùng là phải biết đúng sai, phải bảo vệ kẻ yếu."

"Hừ, cậu cũng chỉ nguỵ biện thôi, nhóc à." Anh cao giọng, đôi mắt xanh nhìn cậu với vẻ khinh thường.

"Anh đủ rồi. Anh đến đây đâu chỉ để khích tôi, có đúng không?"

"Phải đấy, tôi đến đâu phải chỉ đến phá cậu đâu nhóc." Arthur cười mỉa. Anh biến mất rồi đột nhiên xuất hiện đằng sau lưng cậu. Anh chạy nhanh đến mức quay qua, cậu chỉ thấy cái bóng mà thôi.

"Này," Alfred chạy theo. Một sợi dây gai từ đâu lao ra, quấn lấy người cậu. Nhưng Alfred né kịp, nhảy lên.

"Tệ quá đi, phản ứng quá chậm." Arthur dừng lại, cậu cũng dừng theo. Anh đang đứng trước bảng điều khiển của căn cứ này. "Dạo này sao rồi hả? Bộ đang cua em nào nên không còn tâm trí để luyện tập phải không?"

Alfred không nói gì mà chỉ nắm chặt tay mình lại. Tôi đang tán tỉnh em nào sao? Anh nghĩ tôi là con người tệ bạc đến mức quên người mà mình đã dành cả một năm chờ đợi để rồi biết rằng người đó là kẻ thù của mình sao? Anh biết rằng tôi vẫn còn yêu anh, sao anh nhẫn tâm nói những lời đó với tôi chứ. "Không có. Còn anh. Anh đang cặp với tên Andrew gì đó chứ gì?" Cậu chẳng hiểu sao mình lại có thể nói những câu đó nữa.

"Tôi việc gì phải nói với cậu chứ hả? Quen ai đó là quyền của tôi."

"V-vì t-tôi từng là bạn trai anh." Cậu cố lắm mới nói được chữ 'từng'. Rõ ràng hai người chưa chính thức chia tay nhau mà.

"Thì sao?" Arthur cao giọng hỏi cậu.

"T-tôi, t-tôi không muốn nói chuyện đó với anh nữa." Alfred hét lên. "R-rõ ràng, rõ ràng anh biết tôi vẫn còn yêu anh mà."

"Xin lỗi, nhưng tình yêu không được đặt vào đây, nhóc à." Anh cười mỉm chi. Một sợi dây xuất hiện, siết lấy cổ cậu, nâng cả người cậu lên khỏi mặt đất. Sợi dây không siết chặt lắm, nên cậu vẫn còn có thể thở được. "Nếu nhóc muốn nhắc đến chuyện ta từng yêu nhóc, để bảo ta nương tay thì chắc chỉ trong mơ thôi."

Alfred nhíu mày lại, một con dao từ đâu bay tới, cắt ngang sợi dây đang siết cổ cậu. Con dao màu xanh nhạt biến thành con chim đậu trên vai cậu.

"Chà, có khả năng biến hình nữa sao?" Arthur chặc lưỡi.

"Anh đã khinh thường tôi quá rồi đó." Alfred cười. Tôi sẽ cho anh biết, thế nào là sức mạnh của một anh hùng. Cậu ra hiệu cho con chim xanh bay tới, nhắm thẳng vào cổ anh.

"Vậy sao? Chứng minh đi." Anh nói rồi tránh qua một bên. Chỉ cần một sợi dây, anh đã có thể đánh tan con chim đó. Sợi dây trúng vào cái nút đỏ trên bàn phím. "Chết, hình như đó là nút tự huỷ phải không?" Anh mỉm cười.

Cả căn phòng chìm ngập trong ánh sáng màu đỏ và tiếng đếm ngược cho đến mười.

"Anh cố tình." Alfred hét lên. Rõ ràng là anh không muốn đấu với cậu.

"Cứ cho là thế đi." Arthur nói rồi, lao thẳng về phía cửa ra. "Còn cậu, anh hùng, không thoát ra khỏi đây thì cậu sẽ chỉ còn là một đống rơm khô thôi đấy."

"Đợi đã." Alfred đuổi theo. Một tảng đó đột nhiên rơi xuống chắn ngang đường cậu chạy. Cậu nhanh chóng phá huỷ nó đi, nhưng anh đã biến mất rồi. Cậu vừa chạy ra khỏi thì một tiếng động thật lớn vang lên. Cậu theo quán tình, nằm ngay xuống đất. Khi quay qua, tất cả mà cậu nhìn thấy là khu căn cứ đang chìm trong biển lửa. Cậu phải nói gì với Ludwig và mọi người đây?

"Như thế có quá đáng lắm không, Arthur?" Một cô gái nhỏ hỏi cậu tóc vàng.

"Không thấy quá đáng gì cả." Arthur quay đầu đi, không nhìn vào gương mặt bần thần của con người bên kia. "Đi." Anh ra lệnh, ba cô gái nhỏ bay theo sau.

"Cậu thật sự không đau lòng hả?" Orchid hỏi. Arthur chỉ lắc đầu. Ba cô gái đồng loạt thở dài. Rốt cuộc, họ ở cạnh Arthur bao nhiêu lâu, cũng không thể hiểu được anh ta đang nghĩ gì trong đầu.

Những giọt mưa bắt đầu rơi xuống, thấm ướt hai bên vai anh. Đôi mắt xanh quay ra sau, nhìn lại người đó lần cuối cùng. Này, cậu đang khóc hay vì trời đang mưa?

"Lovi~" Antonio cứ hét tên cậu người Ý và đập tay vào tảng đá lạnh đến mức tay đỏ cả lên. "Trả lời anh đi, Lovino!" Cậu tóc nâu đỏ đang đứng bất động trong ấy. Đôi mắt nâu mở to, vô hồn.

"Vô ích thôi." Ivan cười. Nụ cười đó như thể những con dao đâm sâu vào tim anh.

"Trả Lovino lại cho ta." Antonio lao lên, rút cây súng ra, bắn thẳng một phát vào tim Ivan. Nhưng viên đạn nhanh chóng bị đóng một lớp băng dày và rơi xuống đất.

"Hahaha!" Hắn ta cười lớn. "Tôi đã nói là vô ích thôi mà. Vốn tôi muốn để cho anh sống, nhưng xem ra là do chính anh tự tìm cái chết thôi." Trong chớp mắt, anh da ngăm cũng bị nhốt trong tảng băng không cử động được. Ivan ấn vào cái nút đỏ trên bàn điều khiển. "Tạm biệt, da."

_Mười_

"Chưa xong đâu, tên to xương." Tiếng rắc phát ra từ trong lớp băng. Chắng mấy chốc, tảng băng đang bao bọc Lovino và Antonio nứt ra làm hai. Trên đầu ngón tay cậu là một cột hơi nước.

Dường như Ivan cũng không ngạc nhiên gì lắm. Vì cậu biết cậu ta có thể làm những chuyện như vậy. Những phân tử nước khi chuyển động nhanh, sẽ va chạm với nhau và sinh ra năng lượng. Chính nguồn năng lượng trong tay cậu ta đã làm phá vỡ lớp băng này.

_Chín_

"Khá đấy, nhưng hẹn lần sau tôi sẽ đấu với cậu, da." Ivan lại cười.

"Chưa xong đâu." Lovino hét lên. Cậu nắm chặt bàn tay lại một cái, và bỗng dưng Ivan cảm thấy đau nhói ở vùng bụng, giống như bao tử sắp nổ tung vậy.

_Tám_

"Sao hả? Đau lắm đúng không?" Cậu người Ý mỉm cười. "Xem ra người phải chôn xác ở đây là người mới đúng, Ivan."

"Lovi, k-khá lắm." Antonio vất vả lắm mới nói được lời động viên cậu người yêu. Nãy giờ bị nhốt trong tảng băng đó, làm anh bị thiếu không khí. Cũng may là Lovino ra tay kịp lúc.

_Bảy_

"N-ngươi đã làm gì?" Ivan cố gắng đứng lên.

"Chỉ là một mẹo nhỏ thôi mà. Lúc ngươi tập trung vào tấn công ta, ta vừa bắn một giọt nước qua đường mũi của ngươi. Giọt nước đó xuống thực quản, vào dạ dày ngươi."

_Sáu_

"Và chỉ cần ta ra lệnh, nó sẽ rút nước từ những nơi khác tập trung vào bao tử ngươi.

_Năm_

"Chẳng mất chốc, ngươi sẽ bị vỡ bao tử mà chết."

_Bốn_

"Chúng ta đi." Lovino kéo tay Antonio đứng lên. Cả hai cùng rời khỏi đó.

_Ba _

_Hai_

_Một_

_Bùm_

Căn cứ phía Bắc biến mất.

Ivan có thật là đã bị chôn vùi dưới đấy không? Hay đây chỉ là một trò đùa. Còn những căn cứ khác thì sao? Ludwig và Feliciano sẽ chiến thắng hay lại gặp thất bại như những người đồng đội của họ.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Đến khi nào cậu mới chịu tỉnh lại, Kiku?" Ludwig hỏi. "Heracles cũng là do cậu bắt đi phải không?"

"Thế thì sao? Là hắn tự nguyện." Đôi mắt đỏ sắc lẻm nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh dương đối diện. Tay cậu cầm chắc thanh kiếm hơn. Đánh nhau cũng đã độ mười lăm phút, nhưng vẫn chưa phân thắng bại. Tên này không phải hạng vừa. Cậu cần phải nghĩ những phương án khác, hay hơn.

"Nếu không đem được hồn cậu về, thì tôi đem xác cậu về vậy." Cậu người Đức hét. Một cái lồng từ ở trên úp xuống, định nhốt Kiku lại, nhưng cậu đã tránh kịp.

"Không đơn giản vậy đâu." Cậu đưa thanh kiếm lên cao. Trong giây lát, những thanh kiếm sắc nhọn khác cùng nhau xuất hiện trên đầu Ludwig. "Vũ điệu binh khí." Chúng dường như nghe được mệnh lệnh từ chủ nhân, thi nhau rơi xuống đầu cậu tóc vàng. Đáng tiếc, kết giới của Ludwig đã bảo vệ cậu tránh khỏi chúng. Khi kết giới bị phá vỡ, điều Ludwig thấy đầu tiên đó là Kiku đang cầm thanh kiếm đâm thẳng vào tim mình. Ánh mắt đỏ ánh lên tia chết chóc. Nụ cười hệt như nụ cười của thần chết lúc tiễn người ta lên đường.

Những tia máu đỏ bắn ra, lấm tấm trên nền xi măng xám xịt. Cơ thể nặng nề rơi xuống. Kiku vô cảm nhìn người đó rồi đi về phía bản điều khiển. Nhưng rồi cậu phát hiện mình chẳng tiến lên thêm được bước nào nữa. Dường như đang có gì đó cản cậu lại. Cậu tóc đen bước ra phía sau, và phát hiện mình cũng bị chặn.

"Cậu đã bị nhốt lại rồi Kiku." Ludwig đứng lên. Tay đè chặt miệng vết thương.

"Đừng tưởng ta không có cách thoát khỏi đây." Kiku mỉm cười, trên tay cậu là một thanh kiếm sắc bén. Cậu chém một nhát thẳng về trước, nhưng nó chẳng hề hấn gì. Những thanh kiếm xuất hiện ở bên trên, mạnh mẽ đâm xuống. Nhưng nó cũng không nứt ra. Đôi mắt đỏ mở to ngạc nhiên.

"Tôi đã bảo, nếu không đưa được con người cậu về, tôi sẽ đưa xác cậu về. Năm tấm kính này không giống như tấm kính lúc nãy. Chúng bền hơn, và chỉ cần tôi ra lệnh chúng sẽ từ từ di chuyển lại gần nhau. Và cậu sẽ bị đè ép cho tới chết." Ludwig nói. "Nếu cậu không muốn chết, hãy trở về con người cũ đi."

Kiku im lặng, môi cậu chỉ nhếch lên một chút. "Nếu ta đã theo Ivan rồi, thì ta sẽ trung thành. Cái chết với ta đã không còn quan trọng."

"Cậu-" Ludwig muốn nói gì đó. Nhưng bộ đàm trong túi anh kêu lên tít tìt, ngắt ngang câu chuyện. Giọng bên kia là giọng một người đàn ông, người đó nói gì đó, khiến mặt Ludwig tái lại trong chốc lát. "Tới ngay." Cậu tóc vàng quay về phía Kiku. "Tôi cho cậu thời gian suy nghĩ. Hãy trả lời cho tôi biết, cậu muốn sống hay chết."

Cậu người Đức bấm cái nút trên tường, một chiếc xe xuất hiện. Cậu lao lên xe và biến mất dạng.

Kiku ngồi dựa vào bức tường trong suốt, cảm nhận được bức tường đang dần dần nhích vào trong. Chết thì có gì đáng sợ chứ. Một thanh kiếm xuất hiện ở bên ngoài tấm kính, bay đến bàn điều khiển. Nó đâm xuyên qua tấm kính bảo vệ đó, cắm sâu vào cái nút đỏ bên trong.

_Mười_

"Mei, tạm biệt." Kiku thì thầm.

_Chín_

_Tám_

_Bảy_

_Sáu_

_Năm _

_Bốn_

_Ba_

_Hai_

_Một_

Ludwig phóng chiếc Buggati đi đến căn cứ phía Tây, nơi Feliciano đang đóng ở đấy. Cậu đã bảo rằng cậu ta hãy đi theo cậu, để có gì nguy hiểm, cậu cũng có thể bảo vệ bạn mình. Nhưng cậu tóc nâu kiên quyết từ chối. Cậu ấy bảo đã đến lúc mình phải trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn để có thể bảo vệ cho bản thân mình. Cậu ta còn nói rằng, Ludwig còn nhiều chuyện phải lo lắm, đặc biệt là chuyện của anh Gilbert. Thế nên giờ cậu phải học cách tự chăm sóc cho mình.

Và… tin cậu vừa nhận gần đây, Gilbert cũng có ở đấy.

Trong khu căn cứ hoàn toàn vắng bóng người. Toàn bộ đều đã được Feliciano cử sang cứu hoả, dù sao cậu nghĩ trung tâm vẫn quan trọng hơn. Ở đấy là nơi chứa kho lương và vũ khí. Nếu mất nó đi thì binh lính sẽ sống như thế nào. Họ không thể mở lá chắn ra được. Nếu mở lá chắn để tiếp nhận lương thảo sẽ làm bọn địch có cơ hội tấn công họ.

Nhưng giờ đây, Feliciano đang đối mặt với một vấn đề khó khăn hơn cả. Cậu đang đứng đối diện với anh của Ludwig, Gilbert. Đôi mắt đỏ khinh thường nhìn vào cậu. Chưa bao giờ cậu cảm thấy sợ anh như lúc này đây.

"Anh G-Gilbert…" Cậu rụt rè gọi. Mắt vẫn chưa dám nhìn lên.

"Ngươi quen ta sao?" Gilbert tiến thêm một bước, thì Feliciano lùi một bước.

"E-em là bạn của L-Ludwig…" Cậu tóc nâu trả lời.

"Ta có quan hệ gì với hắn ta?" Gilbert hỏi. "Nói!"

"H-hai người là a-anh em ruột. R-rất thân."

"Rất thân sao?" Anh cười mỉa. "Rất thân mà hắn hại ta như thế này sao?"

"H-hại?" Feliciano ngước mặt lên nhìn anh. "Anh Ludwig hại anh? Làm sao có chuyện đó được? H-hai người, hai người luôn quan tâm chăm sóc nhau mà."

Gilbert không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu anh. Anh chỉ biết rằng mắt anh đang hoa cả lên. Hai chân hoàn toàn đứng không vững nữa. Anh biết cái cơn chóng mặt đó lại kéo tới mỗi khi anh nghĩ tới người thanh niên tên Ludwig đó. Anh bước lùi về sau, và cảm giác một bờ vai đang đỡ lấy mình.

"Andrew?" Gilbert nhìn lên. "Mày sao lại đến đây?"

"Mày hành động đi, đừng chần chừ nữa." Andrew bảo. Hai tay anh tóc đỏ siết chặt lấy vai anh. "Nào, cho nổ tung chỗ này đi."

"Đừng," Feliciano chẳng biết sao mình lại có dũng khí nói hét lên nữa. "Gilbert, anh đừng nghe lời bọn người xấu này nữa. Hãy về với bọn em, về với anh Ludwig đi anh."

"Câm miệng." Andrew hét lên. "Đừng nhắc đến cái tên đó nữa." Anh tóc đỏ nhìn xuống Gilbert. "Nếu mày không thể, tao sẽ làm thay mày." Nói rồi, anh để anh tóc bạc dựa vào bức tường. Còn mình thì đến bàn điều khiển.

"Dừng tay." Một thanh âm lạnh lùng, đầy uy phong vang lên. Tay Andrew bị ngăn cản bởi một bức tường vô hình. Anh biết ai đã đến. Là tên Ludwig.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano reo lên vui mừng, chạy ra phía sau lưng cậu tóc vàng. Gilbert mệt mỏi nhìn lên, rồi lại nhìn sang Andrew. Anh cố gắng đứng lên, đi về phía anh tóc đỏ. "Anh chảy máu rồi, Ludwig." Feliciano như muốn hét lên khi nhìn thấy những giọt máu vẫn còn rỉ ra dưới bàn tay cậu bạn.

"Tôi không sao." Ludwig mỉm cười để làm cậu người Ý an lòng.

"A-anh không cần chạy đến đây đâu. Em có thể ứng phó được." Đôi mắt nâu hiện lên vẻ kiên cường hiếm có.

"Cậu đừng cố gắng quá sức." Cậu tóc vàng dùng tay kia, xoa lấy mái tóc nâu. Vẻ nghiêm nghị trong đôi mắt xanh giảm đi chút ít.

Gilbert nghe nói cậu ta bị thương, liền quay qua. Chẳng hiểu vì sao, khi nhìn thấy vết thương đang chảy máu trên người cậu, anh lại cảm thấy đau lòng. Phải chăng dù mất trí nhớ, thì trong thâm tâm anh vẫn luôn yêu thương đứa em trai này, dù cậu ta có đối xử tệ bạc với như theo lời Ivan nói.

"Anh Gilbert!" Ludwig kêu lên, tiến về phía hai người kia.

"Đứng lại." Andrew nói.

"Chúng ta đi, Andrew." Gilbert níu lấy tay áo anh.

"Mày nhát gan đến thế sao, Gilbert?" Anh tóc đỏ cười mỉa. "Nếu mày sợ, thì mày hãy can đảm đối mặt với nó. Mày hãy cho tao thấy sự tuyệt vời của mày và giấu vẻ hèn nhát của mày đi cho tao."

"T-tao…"

"Hắn là người mang sự đau đớn đến với mày, thì mày hãy can đảm mà đối mặt với hắn ta. Cho hắn thấy mày đã mạnh mẽ đến thế nào."

"Phải, tao tuyệt vời. Tao mạnh mẽ." Anh nắm chặt bàn tay lại, cố gắng mỉm cười để Andrew thấy an lòng. "Tao sẽ đấu với hắn. Mày xử thằng nhóc kia đi."

"Tao vốn không thích mấy thằng nhóc yếu đuối. Nhường mày đấy." Anh tóc đỏ khinh bỉ nhìn vào cái cơ thể đang run cầm cập đứng đằng sau lưng Ludwig.

"K-không phải," Feliciano nghe thấy điều hai người nói, liền bước ra. Cơ thể vẫn còn run, nhưng tinh thần cậu đã kiên định ít nhiều rồi. "E-em sẽ đấu với hai anh."

Hai người đối diện, nhìn nhau và mỉm cười.

"Được, nhóc, hãy ra đây." Andrew bước lên phía trước bảo.

"Này, mày để tao đánh với một tên bị thương, mày không thấy hèn hả?" Gilbert hét lên.

"Mày cũng có được khoẻ đâu." Anh tóc đỏ cười mỉa.

"Qúa đáng." Anh tóc bạc gầm gừ.

"Thôi, tao phải đấu với nhóc này. Tao không cãi với mày nữa." Andrew mỉm cười nhìn vào cái cơ thể đang run cầm cập.

"Đừng." Ludwig đặt tay mình lên vai Feliciano, lắc đầu. "Cậu không được đâu, để tôi."

"Em được. Hãy tin em." Feliciano cười. Cậu hi vọng rằng nụ cười này sẽ khiến Ludwig an tâm hơn. Cậu dũng cảm bước lên một bước nữa, đối mặt với Andrew. Những ngọn lửa đỏ hồng xuất hiện trên mười đầu ngón tay cậu.

"A, nhóc dùng lửa sao?" Andrew cười mỉm, và rồi biến thành một lọn khói. Bỗng chốc lại xuất hiện trước mặt Feliciano làm cậu giật mình. Mười ngọn lửa nhỏ giờ chỉ còn bảy, tám mà thôi. "Tao sẽ không nương tay đâu đấy."

"Feli, mạnh mẽ lên." Ludwig thì thầm trong miệng.

"Sao, còn ngươi?" Gilbert tiến đến càng gần thì cơn nhức đầu của anh càng dữ dội. Con người này có thể hại anh sao. Ánh mắt hắn ta nhìn anh như thế mà là người hại anh biến thành như bây giờ sao. Anh có nên tin Ivan không? Hay tin vào trực giác của chính mình. Andrew, Andrew tại sao mày lại không cho tao biết, tao nên lựa chọn như thế nào. Cho đến lúc này, mày là người mà tao tin tưởng nhất.

"Anh, anh không khoẻ sao?" Ludwig ân cần hỏi thăm, cậu tiến thêm một bước, muốn đỡ anh lên.

"Tránh ra." Anh hoảng sợ, lùi lại, nhưng nhớ lại lời hứa của mình với Andrew. Anh cố gắng đứng vững hơn. Môi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười. "Đừng suốt ngày anh này anh nọ nữa, ta không phải là anh của ngươi. Chúng ta là kẻ thù, đừng lấy tình anh em ra để nói chuyện với ta."

"Có phải anh đã bị Ivan tẩy não rồi không?" Ludwig hỏi. Thật tình, anh làm sao trả lời cậu hỏi này đây. Những kí ức anh đã quên hết, giờ chỉ những gì anh biết chỉ có hiện tại thôi. "Chúng ta là anh em. Chúng ta không phải kẻ thù, anh có hiểu không? Kẻ thù của anh chính là Ivan, Arthur, Kiku và tên Andrew đó." Cậu tiến thêm một bước nữa, nhưng rồi lại lùi lại vì Gilbert dùng bom để cản đường cậu. "Anh."

"Bắt đầu đi." Gilbert cứ ném bom tới tấp vào Ludwig. Nhưng những quả bom sức công phá không đủ mạnh. Đơn giản là giờ anh chẳng thể nào tập trung nổi vào trận chiến. Cậu người Đức cũng chỉ biết đỡ đòn. Vết thương trên ngực cậu càng chảy máu nhiều hơn. Sức cũng yếu dần, nhưng quan trọng là cậu không muốn làm tổn thương người thân duy nhất của mình.

Nói về phía Feliciano và Andrew, cậu tóc nâu dường như bị lạc vào mê trận của Andrew giăng lên. Anh tóc đỏ cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện. Cậu thì không dám tấn công, vì ngọn lửa của cậu, khi cháy sẽ cháy không ngừng. Nếu chệch mục tiêu, chẳng phải chính tay cậu sẽ thiêu rụi cả khu căn cứ sao.

Cậu có linh cảm rằng anh ta sắp tấn công ngay chính diện. Cậu đứng yên một chỗ, và không nhìn qua lại nữa. Đôi mắt nâu nhắm lại, cảm nhận tiếng gió do sự di chuyển của Andrew tạo ra. Nào, chính là lúc này. Mười đầu ngón tay cậu vươn ra. Feliciano lao tới trước, giữ lấy thân hình trước mặt.

"Khá lắm, nhóc." Anh tóc đỏ đang ở trước mặt cậu đấy, nhưng rồi lại biến mất dạng. Feliciano trượt chân, ngã vào bàn điều khiển. Ngọn lửa đỏ phụt lên, những tiếng lách tách của tia điện làm người ta rợn người.

"Tránh ra, Feliciano." Ludwig quên đi trận chiến của mình và Gilbert. Cậu lao tới, đứng chắn sau lưng cậu tóc nâu. Cả hai ngã về phía trước.

"Anh không sao chứ?" Feliciano hốt hoảng. Cậu chẳng còn biết chuyện gì nữa.

"K-không sao." Ludwig nghiến chặt răng, mặc kệ cho vết thương ngày càng rộng ra.

Andrew chạy đến bên Gilbert, nắm lấy tay anh. "Nào, đi thôi. Chỗ này sắp nổ rồi."

"Còn bọn họ?" Gilbert đi theo anh tóc đỏ, nhưng vẫn quay đầu nhìn lại.

"Mặc chúng đi." Tay Andrew siết chặt lấy tay anh, đau nhói, kéo anh đi về phía trước.

Feliciano cố gắng đỡ lấy thân người nặng trịch kia. "Ludwig, anh có đi được không?"

"Đ-được." cậu tóc vàng cố nói làm Feliciano an tâm. "Leo lên đi." Cậu chỉ vào tấm kính đang lơ lửng. Cậu tóc nâu do dự một chút rồi gật đầu. Cậu biết với tình trạng này của Ludwig, điều khiển nó là một điều khó khăn và càng làm cậu tóc vàng mất sức thêm.

"Để em." Cậu đỡ Ludwig lên, ngồi lưng tựa lưng với Ludwig. Hai bàn tay cậu duỗi thẳng ra. "Anh bám chắc vào. Những ngọn lửa một lần nữa lại bốc lên, tạo nên phản lực đẩy họ đi về phía trước. Khi tấm kính vừa ra đến cửa cũng là lúc khu căn cứ nổ tung.

Kết quả là kế hoạch của nhóm Ludwig thất bại thảm hại.

"F-Feli, Feliciano. Tỉnh lại đi." Cậu cảm thấy đau điếng hai bên má, ai đánh cậu vậy. Đôi mắt nâu từ từ mở lên. Và người đầu tiên cậu thấy là người có bộ dạng giống hệt như cậu. Nhưng tóc màu nâu đỏ và đôi mắt ướt đẫm như sắp khóc.

"A-anh." Cậu khó khăn lắm mới nói chuyện lại được.

"T-thằng ngốc này." Lovino oà khóc, ôm chặt lấy thằng em trai của mình. Cậu đã bảo nó đừng tham gia vào mấy chuyện nguy hiểm thế này rồi. Mà nó cứ bảo là sẽ không sao và nên tin tưởng vào cái tên Ludwig chết tiệt đó. Giờ thì thấy hậu quả rồi đó. "M-mày làm anh mày sợ hết hồn."

"Nín đi mà, Lovi~" Antonio ngồi ở phía sau an ủi.

"A-anh, em n-ngạt thở." Feliciano cố gắng lắm mới đẩy người anh song sinh ra được.

"Hả?" Lovino buông cậu em mình ra, nhìn em một lần nữa, xem có bị thương gì không? "Đâu, em thấy khó chịu ở đâu?"

"Anh ôm em chặt quá." Feliciano mỉm cười. "Em không sao mà. Mà anh Ludwig đâu?"

"Ludwig, Ludwig, suốt ngày mày chỉ biết đến Ludwig. Mày có biết anh mày lo cho mày lắm không hả?" Lovino nổi nóng với Feliciano. Rõ ràng là chính tên đó hại em ra nông nổi này cơ mà.

Đôi mắt nâu của Feliciano không hề nhìn thấy sự giận dữ của anh. Tai cũng chẳng nghe thấy những lời mắng mỏ đó. Cậu chỉ tập trung tìm Ludwig thôi. Và cậu đã tìm thấy, cậu tóc vàng đang ngồi dựa vào tảng đá. "Ludwig!" Cậu reo lên vui mừng và chạy đến bên cạnh anh, nhưng cậu phát hiện mình bị thương ở chân, đi đứng cũng khó khăn một chút. "Ludwig!" Cậu ôm lấy Ludwig khóc nức nở.

Ludwig từ từ mở mắt ra, "Sao lại khóc? Chẳng phải tôi bảo cậu mạnh mẽ hơn sao?"

"E-em… e-em sẽ mạnh mẽ." Feliciano lấy ống tay áo chùi nước mắt. "N-nhưng anh không sao thì mừng quá. "E-em rất vui."

Bàn tay thô ráp nhẹ nhàng xoa tóc cậu. "Vui thì đừng khóc."

"Em xin lỗi. Là lỗi của em. Nếu không phải tại em thì mọi chuyện sẽ không thành thế này." Feliciano lại khóc lớn hơn. Rõ ràng nếu cậu mạnh mẽ hơn một chút, cẩn thận hơn một chút sẽ không ra nông nổi.

"Không phải lỗi của cậu." Ludwig ra sức an ủi. Mặt cậu đỏ lên, nóng ran. Tay cậu vương ra, để Feliciano tựa vào vai mình. Mắt cố không nhìn cậu người Ý đang ngỡ ngàng. "Thực ra, với tôi, hôm nay cậu đã thể hiện rất tốt rồi."

"Thật sao ạ?" giọng Feliciano vui lên một chút. Nhưng dường như Ludwig chẳng để ý gì mà nói tiếp.

"Lúc đó, tôi lo lắm. Tôi sợ cậu sẽ bị giết. Ngay từ đầu, tôi đã không muốn cậu tham gia vào cuộc chiến này. Cậu có biết chiến tranh là như thế nào không? Là phải giết người. Mà cậu… mà cậu là quá lương thiện. Tôi sợ người ta sẽ dùng điểm đó để lợi dụng cậu."

"Em không sợ." Feliciano lại cười. "Vì em biết anh luôn ở cạnh để bảo vệ em."

Mặt Ludwig đỏ hơn nữa. Cậu tựa cằm lên tóc cậu người Ý, không nói gì nữa. Trong lòng hi vọng rằng cậu ấy sẽ không nhìn thấy nét mặt của mình hiện giờ. "Cậu thật là khờ." Ludwig đơn giản chỉ nói thế.

Antonio vịn chặt bờ vai đang run rẩy vì tức giận của Lovino. Anh chỉ nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười. "Lovino," anh nắm tay cậu làm cậu nhíu mày khó chịu. "Đi lại đây nào. Lát nữa sẽ có đội cứu hộ tới."

Anh và cậu ngồi dựa vào bức tường đổ nát, cách đó không xa. Cậu vẫn cố gắng quay đầu ra đằng sau nhìn Ludwig và Feliciano. Anh người Tây Ban Nha không nói, mà chỉ lấy tay quàng lấy vai cậu, để cậu tựa lên vai mình. "Anh biết thương em mình lắm. Nhưng mà em ấy đã lớn rồi. Em đâu thể chăm sóc cậu ấy hoài nữa. Hơn nữa Ludwig lại là chỗ dựa rất tốt."

"Tốt? Tốt mà đẩy chúng ta đến hoàn cảnh này sao?" Cậu bĩu môi, đẩy anh ra. "Feli suýt nữa bị hắn hại chết. Đừng nói tốt cho tên khoai tây đó nữa."

Antonio vuốt lấy mái tóc cậu. "Nào, đừng giận nữa. Xem kìa, mặt đỏ hết cả rồi." Anh vừa nói xong câu đó, mặt Lovino đỏ hơn nữa. Cậu gạt tay anh ra và quay mặt đi. Anh không nói gì nữa, lặng lẽ cởi cái áo khoác đang mặc trùm lên tóc cậu. Trời đang mưa. Mưa nhỏ thôi, nhưng không cẩn thận sẽ dễ bị bệnh lắm.

Antonio huýt sáo, đôi mắt xanh đảo một vòng quanh chỗ đổ nát và nhìn thấy một thứ đặc biệt. "Lovino, nhìn thấy không?" Anh gọi cậu tóc nâu đỏ, tay chỉ về một thứ gì đó ở đằng xa.

"Gì vậy?" Cậu cáu gắt hỏi, và nhìn theo hướng Antonio chỉ. "Chỉ là một cái cây thôi mà."

"Em nhớ mấy ngày đầu khi mình rời khỏi viện không?" Anh đưa tay ra hứng lấy những giọt mưa lâm râm. "Lúc đó, anh đang trồng cà. Nhưng trời lại mưa. Anh chạy vào trong nhà, còn em lại cầm cây dù chạy ra ngoài."

"Đừng nhắc nữa." Cậu rít lên.

"Anh thấy lạ lắm, chạy theo em. Ai ngờ em cầm cây dù che cho cây cà vừa mới trồng." Đôi mắt xanh quay qua nhìn đôi mắt nâu.

"Đã bảo là đừng có kể nữa." Cậu lầm bầm. Mặt đỏ lên như trái cà chua chín.

"Lúc đó, anh thấy em thật dễ thương. Và anh nghĩ mình đã yêu em mất rồi." Tay anh vịn chặt lấy vai cậu. "Anh yêu em, thậm chí còn hơn cả tình cảm em dành cho Feli nữa. Em đừng quan tâm đến Feli nhiều quá, anh sẽ ghen đấy." Anh nhìn cậu cười thật tươi.

"Gì chứ?" Cậu cố gắng quay đi, nhưng rồi Antonio cúi đầu xuống, hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi đó. Cậu cứng người lại.

"Anh yêu em rất nhiều. Và vì thế nên anh sẽ không để tên nào đụng vào một sợi tóc của em, cho dù là tên đó là Ivan." Antonio đẩy cậu vào lòng. Cơ thể cậu thả lỏng đi. Hai tay ghì chặt lấy áo anh.

"Đừng nói nữa." Cậu vùi đầu mình vào cổ anh. Antonio cười khúc khích át cả tiếng mưa đang rơi.

"Kiku, cậu sao rồi Kiku?" Arthur cố lay cậu tóc đen tỉnh lại.

"A-Arthur-san." Kiku cố gắng ngồi dậy, lưng dựa vảo tảng đá đằng sau. "Lúc nãy-"

"Lúc nãy tôi tới kịp, nếu không cậu đã bị nổ tan xác rồi." Arthur nói. "Ludwig ra tay nặng vậy sao?"

"Trên chiến trường, đã đối đầu thì chẳng còn tình bạn bè. Anh hiểu rõ điều đó mà đúng không Arthur-san?" Kiku nói. "Hơn nữa, tôi đã không còn là bạn của cậu ta."

Arthur không nói gì nữa. Lúc nãy, khi anh đến đã thấy ánh sáng đỏ báo động tự huỷ trong căn cứ. Máy đã bắt đầu đếm ngược đến số tám rồi. Không suy nghĩ gì nữa, anh lập tức phóng những sợi dây leo ra, quấn quanh cái hộp kính gắng sức kéo nó ra nhưng không được. Kiku cũng lắc đầu, ý bảo không cần lo cho cậu ấy. Nhưng Arthur không thể để mặt bạn mình như thế được. Anh nhanh trí, bện những vòng dây leo quanh cái hộp, để giảm chấn động. Trong tích tắc, căn cứ nổ tung. Nhưng Kiku thoát chết. Phần mở cái hộp thì nhờ vào công của ba cô tiên bạn anh.

"Bên Ivan-san ra sao rồi?" Kiku hỏi.

"Tôi cũng không biết. Chúng ta hãy trở về căn cứ ngay đi." Arthur nói. Cậu tóc đen gật đầu đồng ý.

Anh tóc vàng huýt sáo một cái. Mặt đất lập tức chuyển động bên dưới chân họ. Một con sâu khổng lồ xuất hiện và chờ Arthur ra lệnh. Anh đỡ Kiku leo lên người con vật trước.

"Về căn cứ." Anh bảo. Con sâu vâng lời, lập tức tiến về phía căn cứ.

"Em đang làm gì đó, Matthieu?" Francis đặt tay lên vai em. Đôi mắt em đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa. Và anh biết em đang nghĩ gì. "Họ mới đi có mấy ngày, sẽ không về sớm thế đâu."

"Em có cảm giác không an tâm, anh Francis à." Matthew đặt tay mình lên tay anh. "Em có cảm giác bất an lắm. Em sợ Alfred sẽ có chuyện."

Francis không nói gì. Alfred và Matthew là anh em sinh đôi. Nếu em ấy có linh tính như thế, thì khả năng bọn họ gặp chuyện không may là khá cao. Anh người Pháp vừa định mở miệng khuyên em thì nghe có tiếng gõ cửa. Matthew giật mình lập tức đứng dậy và chạy ra mở cửa.

"Anh Alfred." Cậu tóc vàng reo lên, nhưng rồi lại chùng xuống.

"Làm ơn, xin giúp chúng tôi." Hai người lạ mặt đứng ngoài cửa, một nam một nữ. Người vừa cầu xin là một cô gái. "Chúng tôi đã mấy ngày rồi chưa có cái ăn."

"C-các người là ai?" Matthew nhìn vào người thanh niên trạc hai mươi lăm tuổi. Đầu tóc anh ta dính đầy bùn đất. Quần áo cũng rách nát. Trên mặt còn đầy vết thương. Co gái đi cùng tóc vàng, cũng trong tình trạng tương tự.

"Vô ích, chúng ta đi thôi." Người thanh niên kéo tay cô gái. "Bọn họ chẳng giúp chúng ta đâu."

"K-khoan," Matthew gọi. "Mời vào." Cậu mở rộng cửa. Sự vui mừng của cô gái hiện lên trong ánh mắt. Còn người thanh niên thì nhíu mày nghi ngờ.

"Ai vậy, Matthieu?" Francis gọi với ra.

"Có người cần chúng ta giúp đỡ." Matthew đáp và đợi hai người vào trong rồi mới đóng cửa lại. Anh người Pháp bước ra xem đó là ai. Thời buổi loạn lạc này đâu có thể tin bất kì ai. Nhưng người đứng trước mặt anh làm anh giật mình. Đôi chân tự động bước ra đằng sau, đề phòng.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Người thanh niên vừa nhìn thấy Francis cũng giật mình. Đôi mắt xanh lá nghiêm lại.

"Vash Zwingli." Francis cố bình tĩnh lại. "Còn có cả Lily nữa." Anh thở dài, nhìn bộ dạng của cô bé bây giờ thật là đáng thương. Francis lấy lại bình tĩnh tiến tới một bước nữa. "Dạo này em có khoẻ không Lily?" Anh mỉm cười.

"D-dạ cũng tốt ạ." Cô gái nhỏ run sợ trốn đằng sau lưng anh mình.

"Tránh ra." Vash hét. Đôi mắt diều hâu nhìn thẳng vào Francis.

"Oi, sát khí đằng đằng thế. Mà đừng quên đây là nhà tôi nha." Anh cười rồi nhìn sang Matthew đang ngơ ngác. "Em có biết người này không Matthieu?"

"Em có nghe nói đến, viện có một thiện xạ tên là Vash Zwingli."

"Đây là ai?" Vash nhìn vào anh người Pháp hỏi.

"Đây là cục cưng của tôi." Anh cười thật tươi ôm lấy Matthew. "Đây là số sáu, cậu còn nhớ không?"

"Thì ra là vậy. Tôi cứ tưởng mấy tên thí nghiệm đó đã chết hết rồi chứ." Vash khịt mũi.

"Cậu còn chưa chết thì làm sao họ chết được chứ?" Francis cũng mỉa mai lại.

"Còn Edelstein và Héderváry đâu?"

"Bọn họ vẫn còn sống và đang sống ở đây." France ngừng và quay sang Matthew. "Em lên lầu gọi hai người họ xuống, và bảo Elizaveta lấy một cái áo cho Lily nhá."

"Vâng ạ."

Còn Francis đi xuống bếp lấy hai cái bánh sanwich lên cho họ. Nhìn họ ăn, chắc là cũng bị đói mấy ngày rồi. Anh lắc đầu, đi lấy thêm cho Lily vài cái nữa.


	36. Chapter 36

Trước khi bắt đầu đọc chap này thì mình xin lỗi các bạn, vì đã 3 tuần kể từ khi mình post c35, mình đã im ru. Nhưng thực sự nha 2minh ko có mạng, và hiện giờ mình đang bận thi cử. Tin tiếp theo là Valentine sẽ có quà nhá :) một fic ngắn ngắn thôi, nhưng hi vọng các bạn thích. Còn về phần VKS, khi mình post ch36 thì trước đó 5 phút, mình đã đánh xong những dòng cuối cùng của fic này. Và tất nhiên nó sẽ kết thúc trong tuần sau. :) Mình đã cố gắng lắm rồi, hi vọng các bạn ko chê fic càng về sau càng tệ :) Thực ra khi đánh những dòng cuối cùng cùa fic, mình thực sự buồn, vì đã gần nữa năm trôi qua rồi :) mình đã gắn bó với fic cũng nửa năm, khi kết thúc có chút vui nhưng cũng buồn ghê lắm.

Fic của mình đôi khi sẽ thiếu logic và nhiều lỗi type, hi vọng các bạn bỏ qua cho mình. Fic tình tiết sẽ rát nhanh, và chỉ tập trung vào cảm xúc khi thực sự cần thiết. Mình mà đi từ từ, chắc 60 chap còn chưa end a.

Chapter 36

Pairing: GerIta, Spamano =]] bla bla =]]]

Alfred, Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano và Antonio gặp nhau ở khu căn cứ trung tâm đã bị cháy hơn một nửa. Nhân viên y tế đang cố gắng cấp cứu cho người bị thương, có cả Ludwig trong đó. Những người còn lại trong nhóm thì chỉ xây xát nhẹ. Antonio đang sốt có lẽ do nhiễm lạnh.

"Mọi người không sao cả chứ?" Alfred hỏi.

Feliciano gật đầu. "Không sao. Chỉ có điều cả bốn khu căn cứ đã bị nổ cả rồi."

Antonio an ủi vỗ vào vai cậu em đang muốn khóc. "Đừng lo. Không phải lỗi tại em mà. Mà lúc nãy em đánh với ai?"

"A-Andrew ạ." Đôi mắt đỏ mớ to nhìn lên.

"Ừ, tên đó đâu có vừa. Như thế là tốt lắm rồi."

"Bên cậu thì sao, Lovino?" Alfred hỏi cậu anh mặt mày đang nhăn nhó nhìn hai người kia.

"Đánh với Ivan. Hắn chắc là bị bom nổ cho tan xác rồi." Cậu tóc nâu đỏ khịt mũi.

"Nổ tan xác luôn à?" Alfred nghi ngờ hỏi. Lovino thật sự không phải kém nhưng nếu đánh bại được Ivan thì thật là điều bất ngờ.

"Ngươi làm gì nhìn ta với cặp mắt đó? Có Antonio ở đó có thể làm chứng cho ta mà." Cậu tóc nâu đỏ bực mình nói. Đôi mắt nâu nhìn sang hai người đang tự an ủi nhau kia. Lovino bĩu môi hỏi, "Phải không, Antonio?"

"Hả? Phải, phải." Anh người Tây Ban Nha gật đầu lia lịa, đồng thời buông cậu em tóc nâu ra. Anh nhìn vào gương mặt đỏ bừng của cậu người yêu mà cười trừ. "Đúng là lúc đó, hắn đã bị chôn vùi dưới đống gạch, nhưng không ai biết hắn còn sống hay không? Ivan là một con quái vật, hắn có thể sống sót kể cả trong điều kiện khắc nghiệt nhất."

Alfred trầm ngâm, đúng như Antonio nói. Họ không nên quá mừng vội mà lơ là canh phòng. Một lúc sau, họ nhận được lệnh sơ tán ra khỏi chỗ đó. Kế hoạch cụ thể sẽ được bàn bạc sau.

Arthur và Kiku về đến khu căn cứ của họ. Đó là một căn hầm dưới lòng đất với đầy đủ tiện nghi mà khi Ivan chiếm được vịnh James.

"Ivan đã về chưa?" Arthur hỏi tên lính gác cổng.

"Về rồi ạ." Tên lính đáp. Arthur nhìn Kiku gật đầu rồi cả hai cùng xuống dưới.

"Chào, da." Ivan vẫy tay với hai người trong khi Mei và Natalia đang chăm sóc vết thương cho cậu ta. "Đau, Mei." Cậu nhíu mày một chút khi cô gái tóc nâu bôi thuốc sát trùng lên trên vết thương.

"Anh chịu khó chút đi." Mei cười.

Natalia nhíu mày lại nhìn cô gái. "Để tôi làm." Cô đẩy cô gái kia ra.

"Đ-để Mei làm cũng được, không sao đâu Natalia." Ivan lắp bắp nói. Nhưng cô gái tóc vàng vờ như không nghe thấy gì, tiếp tục quấn cuộn băng trắng lên trên miếng gạc. Còn Mei lúc này lo lắng chạy sang bên Kiku, hỏi thăm cậu ấy.

"Ai tài giỏi đến nổi mà Ivan ra nông nổi này?" Arthur cười, trêu ghẹo cậu mắt tím. Anh biết rõ ràng năng lực của Lovino yếu hơn so với Ivan nhiều lắm.

"Đừng trêu tôi, Arthur. Chỉ là chút vết bỏng nhỏ thôi." Môi cậu nhếch lên một chút. "Lovino có một chiêu cũng khá, may là khả năng của tôi có khả năng khắc chế được cậu ta. Nhưng tôi làm vậy cũng chỉ muốn dụ bọn chúng thôi. Anh biết Alfred chỉ là một tên háo thắng. Cậu ta nhất định sẽ tức vì chúng ta đã phá tan tành căn cứ."

"Thế thì sao?" Arthur hỏi.

"Chẳng mấy chốc cả bọn sẽ kéo đến đây. Chúng nhất định sẽ nghĩ tôi đã chết hoặc là bị thương rất nặng và sẽ lơ là canh phòng."

"Về phía Kiku, nhất định Ludwig cũng sẽ cho rằng cậu ta đã chết. Chúng sẽ nghĩ rằng lực lượng bên chúng ta suy yếu." Anh tóc vàng tiếp tục.

"Sẽ tấn công vào mà không phòng bị." Ivan nói.

"Còn binh lính của chúng ta thì sao?" Kiku lên tiếng. "Chúng nhất định sẽ nghi ngờ. Vì lần trước ở cảng, chúng tấn công như bên ta không hề thiệt hại."

"Không sao, Kiku à. Tôi nghĩ nếu mình là Ludwig, tôi sẽ chọn cách đánh thẳng vào trung tâm mà không khiêu chiến với mấy tên lính lác làm gì. Thà để sức để đấu với chúng ta còn hơn. Rắn mà mất đầu rồi thì cũng chẳng làm được trò gì." Anh tóc vàng mỉm cười. Tay vuốt lấy mái tóc rối bù. "Chúng ta chỉ cần có người dụ chúng đánh vào đây, diễn cho chúng xem một màn kịch. Vậy là xong."

"Tôi cũng nghĩ như Arthur. Nhưng vở kịch đó là sao hả, Arthur?" Ivan hỏi.

"Chuyện đó phải nhờ vào Natalia." Anh trả lời.

"Mà Arthur này, anh lại gần tôi một chút có được không?" Cậu mắt tím gọi, và Arthur cảm thấy có điều gì đó không ổn lắm.

Arthur cúi người về phía trước. Tim anh bắt đầu đập thình thịch. Nhưng anh đã cố gắng để khiến nó đập trở lại nhịp bình thường. Ivan với tay tới trước, đặt tay ngay cạnh cổ áo anh.

"Anh đừng lo lắng như thế có được không? Chúng ta là đồng chí. Và tôi sẽ chẳng hề hại anh. Tôi cũng mong anh sẽ làm thế với tôi." Ivan bấu chặt vào vai Arthur. Đôi mắt xanh nhíu lại đau đớn.

"Cậu nói thế có ý gì?" Arthur mỉm cười, lấy lại vẻ bình tĩnh.

Tay Ivan buông vai anh ra. Arthur đứng thẳng người lên. Cặp mắt xanh lá dò xét con người đang bị thương trước mặt.

"Chẳng có gì. Tôi chỉ mong anh cẩn thận hơn thôi." Ivan nhếch mép. "Đây," cậu ta đưa ngón tay trỏ ra. Có một vật nhỏ xíu trên đó. "Chắc lúc Alfred đánh với anh, hắn đã để thứ này lại. Chắc chắn nó là một máy phát tín hiệu do Matthew chế tạo ra."

"Ah…" Arthur cười to. "Xin lỗi, tôi sơ ý quá. Sẽ không có lần sau nữa đâu."

"Tôi cũng hi vọng vậy. Natalia, em gửi nó đến chỗ Toris giúp anh. Bảo cậu ta nghiên cứu cho xong, sáng ngày mốt anh phải thấy báo cáo đặt trên bàn anh. Arthur, anh về nghỉ đi. Cũng mệt rồi đúng không?"

"Ừ," Arthur quay đi, trong lòng vẫn không khỏi lo âu.

Matthew ngồi nhìn màn hình máy tính. Cậu đang nghiên cứu cách tiêu diệt mấy con quái vật mà Alfred từng kể. Nhưng cậu đã ngồi mấy tiếng đồng hồ mà vẫn chưa có kết quả. Cậu không hiểu làm cách nào đối phương lại tạo ra được một loại sinh vật như thế này. Phải chi cậu có thêm một chút thông tin.

"Uống trà ăn bánh đi, anh Matthew." Một giọng nữ nhẹ nhàng gọi khiến cậu quay qua.

"Ừ, em để đó. Anh qua ngay." Cậu mỉm cười với cô gái tóc ngắn rồi tắt máy tính.

"Anh vất vả quá." Cô đưa dĩa bánh lên cho cậu. "Em thấy anh làm việc từ sáng đến giờ."

"Không, anh đâu có cực gì đâu." Cậu nhận bánh rồi lắc đầu. "Những người chiến đấu bên ngoài mới vất vả. Anh muốn giúp, nhưng anh Alfred lại không cho."

"Đừng buồn anh Matthew. Em hiểu mà." Cô gái cười tươi an ủi cậu.

"Ừ."

Hai người vừa trò chuyện vừa ăn bánh uống trà cho đến khoảng bốn giờ chiều. Cuộc trò chuyện của hai người bị ngắt ngang khi Matthew nghe thấy có tiếng động lạ, nghe giống như tiếng quạt gió khổng lồ vậy. "Có tiếng trực thăng," cậu đứng lên xác định phương hướng. Chẳng lẽ bọn chúng tấn công đến đây? Kết giới mà họ gây ra bị phá huỷ nhanh đến vậy sao? Chỉ mới có ba ngày. Matthew chạy ra ngoài, "Em xuống hầm đi Lily." Cậu gọi. Lỡ có chuyện gì cậu có thể ứng phó được, cậu chỉ lo cho Lily mà thôi.

"C-còn anh?" Cô gọi, thấy lạ tại sao Matthew lại có biểu hiện như vậy.

"Đừng lo cho anh." Matthew mở cửa và chạy ra ngoài.

Nắng chiều nhè nhẹ chiếu xuống con đường vắng. Mọi người trong khu này ai cũng đã di tản sang nơi khác, chỉ còn mình gia đình họ là còn ở đây thôi. Tiếng trực thăng ngày càng rõ hơn. Gió thổi càng lúc càng mạnh. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy chiếc trực thăng từ đằng xa. Bọn chúng sẽ đổ bộ xuống nơi này sao?

"Matt!" Có tiếng ai gọi tên cậu. Alfred.

"Alfred!" Là anh. Anh đã về. Thật là may quá.

Chiếc trực thăng thả nhóm của Alfred xuống. Hai anh em họ ôm chầm lấy nhau. Matthew khóc rất nhiều, vì mấy ngày nay cậu cứ có cảm giác lo lắng không yên. Alfred cười cậu khờ, vì anh cậu là anh hùng, mà anh hùng thì không thể nào gặp chuyện gì được. Cậu tóc dài hơn cười toe toét. Cậu anh cũng cười. Nụ cười khiến những người còn lại trong lòng như có một tia ấm áp.

Matthew kể cho họ nghe về chuyện của Vash và Lily. Ban đầu họ có vẻ không vui vì hình như ai cũng có vẻ không ưa Vash lắm. Nhưng sau đó mọi người đành cho qua và chấp nhận có thêm hai người nữa trong nhà họ.

Nghỉ ngơi được một chút, Ludwig lập tức tổ chức cuộc họp khẩn cấp trong khi bụng cậu vẫn còn phải băng bó.

"Anh Ludwig, không cần phải gắng sức đâu!" Feliciano ngăn anh tóc vàng lại. Nhưng Ludwig lại khăng khăng bảo tình huống này không còn thời gian để nghỉ ngơi.

"Nghỉ một phút là lại có thêm nhiều người bị giết hơn!" Cậu người Đức nói như thế thì ai mà ngăn cản được cậu ta.

"Hình như người chết là chúng ta mới đúng, tên khoai tây. Ngươi có biết chút nữa thằng khờ đó," Lovino chỉ thẳng vào người em đang ngồi đối diện, "đã bị mày hại chết rồi không?" Cậu anh của Feliciano vẫn còn để bụng chuyện này, và cứ lặp đi lặp lại không biết bao nhiêu lần.

"Không sao đâu anh, em vẫn còn ngồi đây mà." Feliciano giải vây cho cậu bạn mình.

"Nín!" Lovino hét lên.

"Ngoan nào, ngoan nào." Antonio chỉ biết ở đằng sau vỗ nhẹ nào vai cậu người yêu.

"Thôi, trở về chủ đề chính đi." Ludwig đằng hắng. Mọi người im lặng đợi cậu nói tiếp. "Tôi muốn bàn với mọi người về những kế hoạch sắp tới. Chúng ta sẽ trực tiếp tấn công vào căn cứ của bọn chúng." Câu tuyên bố của cậu khiến mọi người tròn mắt.

"Chẳng phải Alfred kể rằng cả đội trinh sát tinh nhuệ nhất cũng bị chúng giết rồi sao?" Francis xoa xoa cằm.

"Đúng như vậy," Alfred trả lời thay cho Ludwig. "Nhưng lúc Arthur tấn công tôi, tôi đã gắn một cái máy bắt tín hiệu cực nhỏ do Matt làm lên áo anh ta." Vừa nghe cậu người Mỹ nói xong, trong mắt mọi người đều lộ lên tia vui mừng. Đấy, cậu tuy giữ căn cứ thất bại, nhưng ít ra cậu cũng thành công trong chuyện khác. Môi Alfred nở nụ cười tự mãn. Cậu điều khiển cho laptop bay lên và hạ xuống đùi mình. "Đây," cậu bắt đầu mở chương trình dò sóng. Nhưng… "Đâu mất rồi?" Mặt Alfred đanh lại.

"Để em xem, anh Alfred." Matthew ngồi cạnh cậu, lấy cái lap sang đặt trên đùi mình. Cậu gõ liên tục mất dòng lệnh như không ăn thua. Cậu tóc vàng dài lắc đầu. Cọng tóc xoăn ra ngoài cũng đung đưa theo. "Bị mất tín hiệu rồi!"

"Sao?" Alfred hét lên. Vậy là công sức của cậu coi như toi rồi.

"Mọi người bình tĩnh lại." Ludwig thở dài. "Tôi tin rằng trong tương lại, chúng sẽ tiếp tục mở các cuộc tấn công nhắm vào những thành phố lân cận. Lúc đó nhất định những tên cầm đầu sẽ xuất hiện-"

"Làm thế khác gì há miệng chờ sung đâu?" Roderich xen vào. "Chẳng phải cậu vừa nói rằng chậm một phút thì càng nhiều người chết đó hay sao?"

"Phải-" Ludwig cố nói xen vào nhưng lại bị Roderich ngắt lời.

"Tôi thấy điều quan trọng là cậu phải dưỡng thương trước. Vết thương ngay ngực đó cũng cỡ một tuần mới có thể hồi phục được. Hay là cậu muốn ra ngoài chiến đấu trong tình trạng thế này để Feliciano nhận thay cậu tấm bằng khen danh dự?" Roderich bảo. Đôi mắt tím ánh lên tia mỉa mai.

"Thôi, mọi người ai cũng có lí của mình cả." Antonio dừng cuộc giao đấu bằng ánh mắt của hai con người đó lại. "Tôi thấy thế này. Bên kia chúng ta cũng không rõ tình hình lắm. Đại khái, có lẽ Ivan đã chết hoặc bị thương. Kiku cũng không rõ tung tích, nhưng theo Ludwig thì có lẽ cậu ta đã chết rồi. Bên kia còn lại Arthur, Gilbert và Andrew."

"Phải." Ludwig gật đầu để một lần nữa xác định thông tin.

Antonio cười và nói tiếp. "Arthur chúng ta đã rõ năng lực của cậu ta, là dùng dây gai và ảo ảnh. Gilbert khả năng dùng bom và tên tóc đỏ kia là khói." Anh tóc nâu dừng lại một chút rồi nói tiếp. "Chúng ta hãy lập một kế hoạch đơn giản trước. Giả sử có một trận đấu, chúng ta có thể lựa chọn đối thủ đi. Ví dụ như chúng ta có thể dùng Feliciano làm khắc tinh của Arthur."

"Cái gì?" Lovino đứng lên. "Ta đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi. Thằng ngốc đó không nên tham gia vào cuộc chiến này. Hết tên khoai tây mắc dịch rồi tới tên cà thối này."

"Em bình tĩnh đã, Lovino à." Antonio cười và rồi kéo cậu người yêu ngồi xuống cạnh mình. "Em hãy nghe anh nói hết. Lửa có thể thiêu đốt được cây của cậu ta. Ảo ảnh với Feli thì sẽ không ăn thua gì đâu. Tin anh."

"Tin cái gì chứ?" Cậu anh lại hét lớn. "Cái gì mà không ăn thua? Thằng đó-"

"Anh, Andrew khó đối phó mà em cũng đã vượt qua được. Chẳng lẽ anh vẫn còn nghi ngờ em sao?" Feliciano đứng dậy nói.

"Đối phó cái quái gì?" Cậu anh hét vào mặt đứa em ngốc. "Mày biết đó chỉ là gặp may không? Tên Arthur độc ác như thế, hắn có chịu tha cho mày không hả?"

"Thôi nào. Đó chỉ là kế hoạch tạm thời thôi, Lovino à." Antonio lại kéo Lovino ngồi xuống. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn sang bên Alfred. Lovi thật là chẳng biết giữ miệng gì cả. "Chúng ta vẫn chưa ra quyết định và kế hoạch tác chiến chính thức mà."

"Hứa với ta. Đừng cho nó đi ra đấy nữa. Nếu lỡ-" Cậu tóc nâu đỏ chưa nói hết thì Antonio ôm cậu vào lòng, nhỏ nhẹ thì thầm gì đó vào tai cậu.

"E hèm." Elizaveta đằng hắng. "Xin chú ý vào cuộc họp, hai người." Nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của cô, mọi người có thể thấy được ý của cô không phải thế.

"Xin lỗi." Anh Tây Ban Nha gãi đầu bối rối. Bên cạnh là một cậu người Ý gương mặt cũng đỏ không kém. "Nói đến Gilbert, thì…" Đôi mắt xanh chuyển hướng nhìn sang Ludwig. "Cậu ta bị mất trí, nhưng dường như cậu ấy vẫn còn nhớ đến Ludwig. Theo cậu kể thì Gilbert đau đầu dữ dội lắm phải không?"

"Phải, lúc đánh nhau ở bến cảng, anh cũng đã thế rồi. Hình như anh ấy không thể làm chủ được chính mình." Ludwig gật đầu. Cậu vẫn còn nhớ đến lúc đó. Cậu nhìn thấy Gilbert khóc rất nhiều, dường như không còn khả năng khống chế được cảm xúc. Và lúc đó, hình như… "Phải rồi," cậu tóc vàng reo lên, "trên tay anh có đeo một cái vòng trắng. Lạ lắm. Tôi chưa từng thấy anh ấy có cái vòng đó bao giờ."

"Có khi nào…" Antonio suy ngẫm.

"Máy đó đang điều khiển cậu ta?" France đưa giả thuyết.

"Không khả năng." Roderich bác bỏ. "Siêu năng là dạng năng lượng dựa trên ý chí. Nếu một người không còn ý chí thì không thể nào phát huy sức mạnh của nó được. Dù có thì cũng chỉ là 20% sức mạnh mà thôi."

"Roddie nói đúng," Elizaveta gật gù đồng ý. "Trong khi ý thức cậu ta vẫn còn rất tốt, chỉ có điều là quên chúng ta thôi."

"Chúng ta nhất định sẽ đem được mọi người về, Gilbert, Kiku, Heracles và cả Arthur nữa." Alfred không biết từ đâu nhảy vào nói. Từ nãy giờ cậu tóc vàng đang bực mình chuyện cái máy bị hỏng nên không lên tiếng.

"Nhất định rồi, Alfie." Francis mỉm cười, "Chỉ có điều không biết Arthur có chịu quay về không đấy chứ."

"Thôi ngay Francis." Elizaveta ngăn anh người Pháp lại. Đôi mắt xanh dịu dàng nhìn sang Alfred. "Tôi tin rằng cậu sẽ có thể đem được Arthur trở về bên mình, Alfred à."

"Ừ." Alfred cũng cười lại. Nhất định. Nhất định như thế.

"Chúng ta bàn tới Kiku đi." Antonio chuyển đề tài. Xem ra mọi người quyết định nhắm vào cái vòng trên cổ tay Gilbert và lần gặp tới. Và anh tóc nâu mong rằng lúc đó họ sẽ đem người bạn thân nhất của mình quay trở về. "Nghe cậu bảo, cậu đã giết Kiku rồi đúng không?"

"Có lẽ, chúng tôi tìm được một cái xác trong căn cứ. Không chắc là cậu ta, tôi vẫn còn đang chờ kết quả giám định." Ludwig trầm ngâm nói. Đôi mắt nâu của Feliciano không còn ánh lên tia sáng hi vọng như lúc trước, và thay vào đó là sự đau buồn. Cậu không muốn nghỉ đến chuyện chính tay Ludwig đã giết chết Kiku chút nào. Còn Alfred, cậu hiểu rằng khi chiến tranh, cái chết đó là điều đương nhiên. Nhưng cậu vẫn không thể nào chấp nhận được chuyện người bạn thân của mình đã ra đi như thế.

"Còn về tên Andrew gì đó, mọi người có nhận xét gì?" Francis nhận ra bầu không khí đáng sợ đó, và lập tức thay đổi chủ đề.

"Hắn có khả năng biến thành khói, có thể biến mất rồi lại xuất hiện bất kì nơi nào." Ludwig nói, anh đã từng có một lần đánh với tên tóc đỏ đó.

"Nếu sử dụng một người có khả năng điều khiển nước có thể thắng được hắn ta không?" Anh người Pháp đề nghị. Đôi mắt màu xanh nhìn sang hướng Lovino. "Lúc đánh với Feli, không phải em ấy thua vì thiếu kĩ năng. Mà vì chính ngọn lửa của em đã thêm sức mạnh cho hắn. Do đó, chúng ta phải sử dụng người điều khiển yếu tố trái ngược hoàn toàn với em ấy, đó là Lovino. Cậu có chắc rằng mình sẽ thắng hắn ta không?"

"Còn có sự lựa chọn khác sao?" Lovino hỏi ngược lại.

"Vậy là xem như cậu đã đồng ý rồi đấy, Lovino." Francis mỉm cười. "Và như chúng ta đã nói, Ivan sẽ giao cho Feli, nhưng tôi cần một sự trợ giúp."

"Anh trở thành người chỉ huy ở đây từ lúc nào vậy?" Alfred hỏi.

"Thì người chỉ huy chính bị thương rồi." Francis mỉm cười như thể cậu người Mỹ mới từ ở trên trời rơi xuống. "Dù sao tôi cũng là người lớn tuổi nhất ở đây, lại có kiến thức sâu nhất." Alfred bĩu môi khi vừa nghe câu đó xong. "Thôi, trở về vấn đề chính đi. Tôi nghĩ tôi cần cậu giúp đỡ cho Feli, Alfred à?"

"Tôi?" Alfred lấy ngón trỏ chỉ vào mình.

"Cậu ta?" Ludwig cũng ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

"Phải." Francis cười. "Tôi không lầm thì Alfred đã hai lần đấu với Arthur không ăn thua. Có lẽ không phải vì cậu ta tệ, chỉ là vì cậu ta đang nhượng bộ Arthur thôi."

Alfred nói thầm trong lòng, chính xác. Làm sao một anh hùng như cậu lại để thua người yêu chứ. Cậu sinh ra để bảo vệ anh, tất nhiên cậu phải mạnh hơn anh nhiều rồi.

"Có được không đấy?" Antonio hỏi. Lovino tay nắm chặt lại, cậu chưa bao giờ tin tưởng giao mạng sống của em mình cho bất kì ai cả. Ludwig hay Alfred, tất cả, theo cậu anh, đều không đủ mạnh bảo vệ được Feliciano.

"Hãy tin vào quyết định của tôi đi, mon ami à." Francis nhìn sang cậu bạn tóc nâu. "Tôi đã từng đọc qua những tài liệu của Alfred. Hơn nữa, cậu có biết viện bị sụp đỗ là do ai không? Không phải do Ivan, cũng không phải do Gilbert, những mẫu thí nghiệm được cho là mạnh nhất trong viện. Mà đó là Alfred."

"Đúng vậy." Roderich gật đầu. "Trong bản thân cậu ta chứa đựng một sức mạnh tiềm tàng, nhưng lại chỉ có thể phát ra trong những lúc nguy cấp mà thôi. Cũng đáng để thử lắm."

Alfred nhìn quanh mọi người, bọn họ tin tưởng cậu đến thế sao? Chậc, phỏng lỗ mũi rồi đây này.

"Mọi người," chợt Matthew reo lên. Nãy giờ cậu vẫn ngồi cạnh laptop mà không có ý kiến gì cả. "Có ai vừa mới gửi mail qua máy em. Cái mail này lạ lắm."

"Có gì đâu, thì chắc là thư rác chứ gì." Alfred khịt mũi. Matt có cần phải quá khích như thế không chứ. Hằng ngày cậu nhận biết bao nhiêu là thư mà có nói gì đâu.

"Không, không phải thư rác đâu anh." Cậu em lại dán mắt vào màn hình. "Người này cung cấp cho chúng ta cách để đánh bại bọn Ivan."

"Cái gì?" Tất cả những người còn lại đều la lên như thế. Họ không thể tin được những gì Matthew đang nói. Có người từ phía bên kia đang giúp họ sao?

"Người này bảo, muốn tiêu diệt đội quân của Ivan chỉ có một cách duy nhất là đánh thẳng vào hạt nhân được cấy vào người chúng." Matthew đọc nội dung lá thư.

"Hạt nhân, có sao?" Alfred hỏi. Cậu nhớ là có thấy "hạt nhân" gì đó đâu.

"Người này nói, hạt nhân chính là bộ não thứ hai của chúng. Khả năng hồi sinh của chúng phụ thuộc vào nó. Hạt nhân là một trái cầu pha lên được cấy vào cơ thể. Những phiên bản sâu càng mới thì hạt nhân càng được giấu kĩ." Cậu em đọc tiếp. "Kí tên: T. Hết. Và file kèm theo là bản thiết kế chi tiết của hạt nhân."

"Thì ra đó là chìa khoá." Francis vuốt vuốt cằm.

"Vậy ngay từ bây giờ, chúng ta hãy lên kế hoạch đánh bại chúng đi." Alfred càng lúc càng sung sức hơn.

"Lần này mọi người có thể cùng đi đúng không?" Matthew vui mừng hỏi. "Em sẽ thiết kế súng cho mọi người. Súng mới này có thể tìm được hạt nhân trong người chúng và có thể giúp mọi người tiêu diệt đối thủ một cách dễ dàng."

"Thế gì tốt quá." Ludwig nói.

"Nhưng em có một điều kiện." Cậu tóc vàng ngừng lại một chút. "Em muốn cùng đi với mọi người."

"Mày đã đỡ hơn chưa?" Andrew ngồi bên góc giường hỏi cậu thanh niên tóc bạc đang nằm đó. Căn phòng chỉ được chiếu sáng bằng cây đèn ngủ màu vàng nhạt. Khắp nơi đầy những chai bia rỗng và thức ăn còn thừa. Cậu ta tự nhốt mình trong phòng từ khi về tới giờ. "Mày như thế đã mấy ngày rồi đó. Khi nào mày mới chịu ra khỏi giường đây hả?"

"Đã mấy ngày rồi sao? Tao cứ tưởng tao ngủ mới có mấy tiếng." Gilbert cố gắng ngồi dậy. Con chim Gilbird thấy chủ nhân động đậy. Nó cũng thức dậy, miệng kêu chíp chíp.

"Tao nghe thằng Arthur bảo, sắp tới sẽ có một cuộc tấn công lớn, còn bảo chúng ta lo chuẩn bị tinh thần." Andrew đưa tay vuốt nhẹ gương mặt hốc hác của Gilbert.

"Tao không muốn." Gilbert áp bàn tay mình lên bàn tay ấm áp kia.

"Mày sợ gặp hắn?" Anh tóc đỏ dò hỏi.

"T-tao không sợ." Cậu mắt đỏ chối biến, nhưng làm sao có thể qua mặt được anh kia chứ. "Tao có thể hỏi mày một câu được không?"

"Được." Gilbert buông tay mình ra khỏi tay Andrew. "Nếu cho mày chọn làm lại từ đầu, mày có tham gia vào nhóm Ivan để trả thù cho Will không?"

"Tất nhiên là có. Vì đó là mục tiêu sống của tao." Andrew khẳng định lại lần nữa. Có lẽ mục tiêu đó hiện thời chưa thực hiện được. Chắc cũng phải đợi hai, ba năm, có khi là cả mười mấy năm sau cũng không thể tìm được kẻ đã giết Will. Dù vậy, tôi vẫn rất vui khi gặp được em. Ừ, Andrew muốn nói thế với người đối diện. Nhưng giờ anh phải mạnh mẽ, mạnh mẽ để làm chỗ dựa cho con người này.

"Tao không biết giờ mình phải làm gì nữa." Gilbert cúi gầm mặt xuống. "Tao nghi Ivan đang lừa tao. Tao nhất định phải tìm ra sự thật. Tao phải tìm lại quá khứ của mình." Cậu đưa tay lên đỡ lấy đầu. Mỗi lần có suy nghĩ đó, đầu óc lại trở nên đau nhức, và càng lúc nó càng hành hạ anh nhiều hơn.

"Mày lại đau đầu à?" Anh tóc đỏ hỏi thăm. Gilbert ngẩng đầu lên mỉm cười. Con người này chưa bao giờ tử tế với cậu như thế. Suốt ngày chỉ có đánh đập, mắng chửi cậu là giỏi thôi. Đôi lúc cậu không biết rằng, anh ta có thật lòng yêu thương mình hay không? Nhưng bây giờ, cảm giác được người này quan tâm thật là kì lạ, giống như những đợt sóng lăn tăn trên mặt hồ phẳng lặng vậy.

"Không sao. Người tuyệt vời như tao sao lại có thể bị cơn nhức đầu hành hạ chứ? Thế thì còn gì là tuyệt vời nữa, đúng không?" Gilbert cười to. Lâu rồi Andrew mới nghe thấy tiếng cười đó. Anh không nói gì, không đánh không mắng cậu khi cậu trở nên kiêu ngạo như thế. Gilbert của ngày trước cũng đã đến lúc quay về rồi, dù trong vài phút ngắn ngủi.

Gilbert thấy người đối diện không biểu hiện gì. Cậu sít lại gần một chút và hỏi, "Mày có thể ôm tao ngủ một đêm không?"

Ivan đang ngồi bên giường Yao. Cái tên Heracles khốn kiếp đó vẫn không chịu chữa trị cho anh. Bên Toris thì vẫn chưa tạo ra được hạt nhân mang gen cậu ta. Còn cậu thì đành bất lực nhìn anh tiếp tục sống trong tình trạng thực vật như thế này.

"Không còn bao lâu nữa đâu. Chúng ta sẽ thống trị thế giới này. Không còn tên nào cản đường chúng ta." Ivan nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh cóng đưa lên mặt. "Tôi sẽ đưa anh đến một cánh đồng hoa hướng dương trải dài ra vô tận. Và nơi đó chẳng có ai khác ngoài tôi và anh. Thế có được không?"

Rồi bỗng có tiếng gõ cửa phá tan cuộc trò chuyện giữ cậu và Yao.

"Arthur à?" Ivan ngửi thấy mùi hoa hồng nhè nhẹ.

"Phải. Có cuộc gọi từ phía Katyusha." Arthur trả lời.

"Vậy sao? Anh vào đi, cửa không khoá đâu."

Arthur làm y theo lời Ivan. Anh tóc vàng vào, và ngồi trên cái ghế đối diện cậu. Anh cầm trên tay một sấp giấy và nói. "Cô ấy cũng đội quân và lương thực sẽ đến đây và sáng mai. Lộ trình như cậu đã đặt ra."

"Tốt." Ivan gật đầu. "Ngày mai, anh hãy đến bảo vệ họ. Có thể đưa Andrew hay Gilbert đi cùng."

"Tình trạng Gilbert không được tốt lắm." Arthur lo lắng nói.

"Toris bảo đó là tác dụng phụ của cái vòng đó thôi. Chẳng sao cả đâu." Cậu mắt tím trấn an.

"Khả năng chiến đấu của cậu ta có thể vì thế mà giảm đáng kể đấy."

"Nếu không chiến đấu được thì có thể dùng Gilbert làm con tin cũng tốt. Ludwig sẽ không vì thế mà giết anh hắn. Hắn có thể giết Kiku, giết cả anh. Nhưng hắn không thể làm thế với anh trai của mình." Môi Ivan nhếch lên một chút. Tình cảm anh em chính là điểm yếu của con người này.

"Lợi thế chắc chắn sẽ thuộc về chúng ta." Arthur cười. Anh tóc vàng đứng lên. "Cậu cũng đi ngủ sớm đi. Thức khuya không có lợi cho sức khoẻ đâu."

"Ừ, anh cũng ngủ ngon."

Arthur đóng cánh cửa đằng sau mình lại. Ivan ngồi nhìn Yao một hồi cũng rời phòng. Cậu còn một số công việc phải làm. Ivan tắt đèn và nhẹ nhàng đóng cánh cửa lại cứ như sợ khiến anh phải thức giấc. Mười, rồi mười lăm phút trôi qua. Cánh cửa đó lại mở ra lần nữa. Một thân hình mảnh khảnh với mái tóc vàng óng ả bước vào.

Người đó đến ngồi mép giường. Mặt cúi sát vào mặt Yao. Khoảng cách gần đến nổi mà chóp mũi cả hai chạm vào nhau. Người đó dùng tay vuốt nhẹ vào má anh.

"Làn da mịm màng nhỉ? Còn mịm hơn cả con gái. Anh thích dạng con trai như thế sao anh?" giọng một cô gái nhỏ nhẹ vang lên, giống như đang trêu chọc cả người anh mà cô nhắc đến và cả Yao nữa. Tay cô nắm chặt lấy cây dao trong tay. Mũi dao sát vào má anh. "Nếu ta dùng dao gạch vài đường trên mặt ngươi, xem anh ấy còn yêu ngươi nữa không? Nhưng mà…" Cô dừng lại. "Làm thế thì nhẹ nhàng quá. Nếu rạch nát cả mặt thì sao nhỉ?"

_"Đừng giỡn nữa, Natalia."_ Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên. _"Hôm nay là ngày sức mạnh hắn yếu nhất."_

"Tôi biết rồi," Natalia đáp lại. Tay cô nắm chặt con dao. Hôm nay chính tay cô sẽ kết liễu cái gánh nặng này. Cô biết anh Ivan sẽ rất đau đớn, và cũng có thể anh sẽ hận cô suốt đời. Nhưng anh à, cảm giác đau đớn đó rồi sớm muộn cũng sẽ bị xoá nhoà. Còn tốt hơn là bây giờ em nhìn thấy anh lúc nào cũng dằn vặt, cũng ôm giấc mộng đó. Hắn sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh lại đâu, anh Ivan à.

Con dao đâm xuống ngay cổ Yao, nhưng lập tức bị một lá chắn vô hình chặn đứng lại. "Lại chiêu cũ này sao?" Natalia mỉm cười. Cô búng tay, tấm lá chắn đó lập tức bị một lớp băng bao phủ. Chỉ trong tích tắc, lớp băng vỡ ra, tấm lá chắn cũng biến mất theo nó. "Để ta tiễn ngươi đi đoạn cuối."

"Dừng tay lại." Đèn đột nhiên sáng và một giọng nữ vang lên. "Cô đang làm gì anh hai tôi?" Là Mei.

"Nhìn còn hỏi sao? Ta đến để giết anh của ngươi." Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng nhìn sang cô gái tóc nâu.

"Ta không cho phép." Mei hét lớn.

"Chỉ ba chữ không cho phép là có thể ngăn cản được ta sao?" Natalia lờ cô gái kia đi, con dao từ ở trên lại tiếp tục đâm thẳng xuống. Nhưng chỉ vừa mới chạm vào cổ họng Yao thì con dao đã dừng lại. Một dải lụa màu hồng nhạt đang quấn chặt lấy tay cô. Và dải lụa đó xuất phát từ phía Mei.


	37. Chapter 37

Mình đã up lại ch34 rồi đó, bạn nào chưa biết thì quay lại giúp mình nha :(( mình xin lỗi, hôm đó mình về quê gấp, ko có dịp chỉnh lại. giờ mới biết, mình thành thật Xl.

Post 4 chap xem như bù :"

Chapter 37

"Dừng tay lại." Một giọng nữ vang lên. "Cô đang làm gì anh hai tôi?" Là Mei.

"Nhìn còn hỏi sao? Ta đến để giết anh của ngươi." Đôi mắt xanh lạnh lùng nhìn sang cô gái tóc nâu.

"Ta không cho phép." Mei hét lớn.

"Chỉ một chữ không cho phép là có thể ngăn cản được ta sao?" Natalia lờ cô gái kia đi, con dao từ ở trên lại tiếp tục đâm thẳng xuống. Nhưng chỉ vừa mới chạm vào cổ họng Yao thì con dao đã dừng lại. Một dải lụa màu hồng nhạt đang quấn chặt lấy tay cô. Và dải lụa đó xuất phát từ phía Mei. Natalia nhíu mày. "Thì ra cô cũng có siêu năng à? Từ khi nào?"

"Từ khi cô bắt đầu tấn công anh của tôi. Tôi biết mình không thể nào tin tưởng cô được nữa. Và ngày nào tôi cũng phải luyện tập với anh Kiku. Mục đích chỉ để đánh thức khả năng trong tôi." Mei kéo dải lụa chặt hơn nữa.

"Nhưng đáng tiếc," Natalia cười. Trong nụ cười phảng phát chút hình ảnh của Ivan. "Dù cố gắng cách mấy thì hôm nay cô cũng phải tận mắt nhìn thấy anh mình chết." Một con dao khác xuất hiện trên tay trái của Natalia. Cô nhanh chóng cắt đứt dải lụa đang quấn lấy tay mình. Mei lùi ra đằng sau một bước và rồi cô gái tóc nâu cảm thấy thân thể mình lạnh cóng. Chỉ trong vài giây, một tảng băng đã bao bọc lấy cô.

_"Đừng chậm trễ nữa." _Giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên trong đầu Natalia.

"Tới lúc rồi." Natalia tiến lại gần giường Yao. Con dao sáng lên lên dưới ánh đèn. Mei nhắm ngiền mắt lại, không dám nhìn vào cảnh tượng trước mặt.

"Đủ rồi, Natalia." Lại một người khác đến ngăn cản cô gái tóc vàng. Nhưng người này dễ đối phó hơn Ivan rất nhiều.

"Là ngươi? Toris." Cô hất bàn tay đang giữ chặt lấy tay mình ra. "Ngươi cũng muốn đến để nhìn thấy ta tận mắt giết chết hắn sao?"

"Không, không phải." Toris lắc đầu. "Hãy buông con dao xuống đi. Tôi không muốn nhìn thấy tay em dính máu tanh đâu."

"Haha." Natalia cười lớn. "Ngươi lấy quyền gì mà ngăn cản ta. Ta chỉ cần búng tay, là ngươi sẽ cứng đờ như con nhỏ đó."

"Tôi biết em yêu Ivan. Nhưng em giết Wang đi không có nghĩa là em yêu anh ấy." Toris nhíu mày lại. Cái vẻ ngây thơ, hiền lành biến đi đâu mất. Đứng trước mặt Natalia chỉ còn lại một cậu thanh niên chính chắn đang ra sức khuyên nhủ cô. "Người ta nói, yêu là hi sinh mọi thứ cho người mình yêu. Em có hiểu không?"

"Đừng có lên mặt dạy đời ta, Toris Lorinaitis." Natalia khịt mũi. "Ngươi chẳng bao giờ hiểu được tình cảm mà ta giành cho Ivan cả. Ta sinh ra là để yêu anh ấy. Ta sinh ra là để bảo vệ anh ấy và tạo ra một thế giới chỉ có mình ta và anh ấy. Còn tên này," cô gái chỉ vào Yao nằm bất động. "Hắn ta là vật cản đường, ngăn cản cuộc sống tốt đẹp của ta."

"Không. Tại sao em lại nghĩ tôi không hiểu tình cảm của em dành cho Ivan chứ." Toris không ngại nguy hiểm mà tiến tới một bước. "Vì tôi yêu em mà Natalia." Cậu tóc nâu ôm chầm lấy cô gái.

"Buông ra." Cô rít lên. Cô càng phản kháng thì cậu càng ôm cô thật chặt. Và đột nhiên cô thôi chống cự. "Ngươi yêu ta thật không?"

"Thật." Toris nói. "Anh yêu em nhiều lắm, Natalia à."

"Vậy thì," Natalia dừng một lúc. "HÃY ĐI CHẾT ĐI!"

Tiếng thét đau đớn vang lên trong căn phòng nhỏ. Toris ngã xuống đất, máu từ bả vai cậu tuôn ra làm ướt nền gạch. "N-Natalia." Cậu gọi tên cô. Nhưng đáp lại những tình cảm đó chỉ là ánh mắt lạnh lùng mà thôi.

"Ta sẽ giết bất kì ai làm cản đường ta." Natalia nói.

"Đừng!" Toris dù bị thương như vẫn cố gắng ngăn cản cô. Sau đó, cậu cũng đông cứng thành đá như Mei vậy.

Không còn ai ngăn cản Natalia nữa. Yao sẽ chết và General Winter có thể đạt được mục đích của ông ta sao?

"Em muốn giết luôn cả anh sao, Natalia?" Một thanh âm trầm buồn vang lên.

"Ai đó?" Đôi mắt xanh nhìn ra cánh cửa đang mở. "Anh Ivan."

"Từ đâu em có được sức mạnh đó? Natalia, lần trước anh đã bỏ qua cho em. Tại sao em vẫn cứ cố chấp như vậy?" Đôi mắt tím nhìn vào cô em gái mình. "Trả lời anh, có phải ông ta đã ra lệnh cho em không?"

"Ông ta? Ông ta là ai?" Natalia lùi ra đằng sau cho đến khi chạm vào tường. Trong khi Ivan tiến tới càng lúc càng gần.

"Em không thể gạt được anh đâu, Natalia à." Hai tay cậu giữ chặt lấy vai cô em. "Chính lão ta đã sai khiến em đúng không?"

"Không." Lần này cô gái có can đảm nhìn vào anh mình. "Tất cả đều do em tự nguyện. Chẳng ai có khả năng ép buộc em cả. Em làm tất cả mọi chuyện cũng vì yêu anh."

"Thật ra em không hiểu, Natalia." Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu, dừng lại một chút rồi nói với cô gái. "Tình cảm của em là thứ mà anh sợ nhất. Nó không chỉ làm tổn thương Yao mà còn làm tổn thương cả anh và em nữa. Mà anh lại không muốn em bị tổn thương, Natalia à. Vì em là em gái duy nhất của anh."

"Em gái duy nhất?" Natalia cười đau xót. "Em không muốn làm đứa em gái của anh. Em muốn nhiều hơn thế, anh có hiểu không? Em muốn làm người bảo vệ anh, muốn làm người anh tin tưởng nhất và muốn làm vợ của anh."

"Chúng ta là anh em. Anh em không thể lấy nhau." Ivan cứ nhắc đi nhắc mãi câu nói đó.

"Anh bảo em là người cố chấp. Thật ra anh mới là người cố chấp. Luật lệ là do chúng ta đặt ra. Và chúng ta cũng có thể phá vỡ nó. Chỉ cần phá vỡ được nó, được làm vợ anh cái gì em cũng chấp nhận." Đôi mắt xanh nhìn sang người thanh niên đang nằm bất động trên giường. "Kể cả giết hết lũ người này, và cả hắn." Cô em dường như nhận được một động lực nào đó. Cô cười thật tươi với anh mình, khiến Ivan bước lùi về sau một bước. "Hắn chính là rào cản ngăn cách em và anh. Em giết hắn thì chúng ta có thể được ở bên nhau."

"Không. Dù có anh ấy hay không, anh cũng sẽ không cưới em."

"Vậy…" Natalia cúi gầm mặt, tay siết chặt con dao trong tay. "Vậy em sẽ giết chết anh, và sau đó em sẽ tự sát. Kiếp sau, chúng ta sẽ trở thành vợ chồng. Và anh sẽ chấp nhận em." Ivan nhíu mày, cậu cảm thấy con dao ấy như đang được tưới đầy năng lượng. Chỉ cần quơ nó một cái, cũng có thể lấy mạng cậu.

"Có kiếp sau thì-"

"Nếu cô chịu giúp Ivan, thì người cậu ta lấy sẽ là cô." Một giọng nói lạ vang lên.

"Cái gì?" Ivan lẫn Natalia đều như muốn hét lên.

"Chỉ cần cô giúp cậu ấy chuyện này. Người cậu ta cưới sẽ là cô." Người đó nhắc lại một lần nữa. Và cái bóng cao cao hiện lên trên bức tường.

"Arthur!" Ivan đã nhận ra người đứng núp đằng sau cánh cửa đó. "Đây không phải là chuyện giỡn chơi, Arthur." Ivan nghiêm giọng bảo. Anh người Anh cũng cảm nhận được luồng khí lạnh toát ra từ người cậu ta.

"Thật sao?" trái ngược với Ivan, Natalia lại phấn khích vô cùng.

"Thật." Lúc này Arthur mới bước ra. "Nhưng trước tiên cô hãy thả hai người này ra đã. Mei và Toris có thể chết nếu ở trong tình trạng này quá lâu. Toris lại đang chảy máu như thế nữa."

"Mà tại sao tôi lại phải tin anh?" Đôi mắt xanh dương tĩnh lặng dò hỏi. Arthur nhìn qua Ivan. "Tôi chỉ cần câu nói từ phía anh Ivan mà thôi."

"H-hãy thả hai người họ ra đi, Natalia." Ivan do dự lên tiếng. Cậu không lo cho mình cũng phải nghĩ đến hai người kia. "A-anh sẽ suy nghĩ về những điều em nói ngày hôm nay."

"Thật vậy sao anh Ivan?" Vừa lúc đó, băng tan chảy ra. Mei và Toris ho vì bị sặc nước. Quần áo cả hai đều ướt cả.

Arthur lại nhìn sang Ivan. "Natalia, em có thể đưa họ đến bệnh xá cho Eduard chữa cho họ giúp được không? Anh nghĩ họ cần nghỉ ngơi. Và em cũng vậy nữa, Natalia."

"Vâng." Natalia ngoan ngoãn gật đầu. Mei không nói gì, chỉ lạnh lùng nhìn sang Arthur và Ivan. Cậu khoác cái khăn tím cảm thấy tim mình như quặn lại khi nhìn thấy ánh mắt đó. Sao mà giống Yao đến vậy? Phải chăng anh cũng đang trách cậu vì nhiều lần đẩy anh vào nguy hiểm không?

Mei dùng mảnh lụa, quấn nhiều lớp xung quanh bả vai Toris rồi dìu cậu thanh niên đi ra ngoài. Trong phòng giờ đây chỉ còn mình Arthur và Ivan.

"Anh vừa rồi là có ý gì?" Ivan nắm chặt lấy cổ áo Arthur.

Anh tóc vàng chỉ mỉm cười. "Nào nào, bình tĩnh Ivan." Tay anh đặt lên tay cậu ta. "Cậu có biết mục tiêu quan trong nhất bây giờ là gì không? Đó chính là tiêu diệt cho được lũ người kia. Bọn người của Ludwig. Nếu chúng còn tồn tại, chúng ta không thể nào thực hiện được mơ ước của cậu và Yao cả, đúng không?"

"Phải." Ivan lí nhí đáp, tay buông cổ áo Arthur ra. "Nhưng không còn cách nào khác sao? Sao người đó phải là Natalia chứ?"

"Đơn giản thôi. Cậu và Kiku hiện tại không thể đi được. Gilbert với tình trạng này càng không thể thực hiện bất kì nhiệm vụ nào nữa. Andrew không có lí do nào để tấn công vào đó. Còn tôi…" Arthur dừng một chút. "Nếu chúng không thấy tôi xuất hiện, chúng sẽ nghĩ rằng nội bộ của chúng ta lục đục. Và chúng sẽ nhanh chóng tấn công vào đây mà không suy nghỉ gì. Đừng lo, tôi cam đoan, chúng sẽ không chạm đến một sợi tóc nào của Natalia đâu."

"Vậy cứ làm theo kế hoạch của anh. Bây giờ tôi đã mệt mỏi rồi." Ivan quay lưng đi. Cậu

bế Yao lên, đưa anh về phòng ngủ của mình.

Sáng hôm sau, việc đón đoàn viện trợ cùng Katyusha và Hong đến căn cứ an toàn, mà không gặp trở ngại gì. Ivan đoán chắc rằng bên địch cũng thiệt hại nặng lắm. Sức khoẻ của Mei và Toris không gặp vấn đề gì. Cậu tóc nâu có thể vận động nhẹ nhàng được rồi.

Toris đứng ở ban công của toà nhà cũ nát, nhìn xuống. Khắp nơi chỉ còn một màu xám xịt của các bụi. Cậu đã làm gì? Góp phần tàn phá cái thành phố từng rất xa hoa này sao? Trong những giấc mơ gần đây, cậu mơ thấy mình bị những người lạ mặt đuổi giết. Bọn họ cứ gào khóc, níu lấy áo cậu, bảo cậu hãy trả mạng lại cho họ. Cậu cứ chạy, chạy mãi, nhưng cuối cùng bị họ bắt được. Và sau đó cậu tỉnh giấc.

Thực ra con người cậu không xấu. Cậu biết những việc mình đang làm là sai, là hoàn toàn trái với lương tâm của mình. Nhưng trên tất cả, cậu chỉ muốn cô gái cậu yêu có thể mỉm cười. Và để làm được điều đó, cậu phải giúp anh trai cô. Cậu những mong cô sẽ chú ý đến cậu, mong một ngày nào đó cậu có thể hẹn hò, dù là một ngày, với cô.

Nhưng…

Tất cả đổi lại chỉ là ánh mắt ghẻ lạnh cũng những lời lẽ không hay từ cô. Đó là điều làm cậu đau lòng.

Cô càng lúc càng dấn sâu vào tình cảm với người anh Ivan. Thậm chí còn muốn giết cả Yao để cậu ta có thể yêu cô.

Nhìn về một mặt nào đó có lẽ, cô và cậu giống nhau, đều tìm kiếm một thứ tình yêu không có lời đáp.

"Đang nghĩ gì mà chăm chú vậy?" Một giọng nói chen ngang dòng suy nghĩ làm cậu giật mình.

"À, là anh? Cũng không có gì đâu, chỉ là ở dưới hơi ngộp, tôi muốn lên đây cho thoải mái một chút."

Người đó đến gần, rồi đứng cạnh cậu. "Có phải cậu đang suy nghĩ về chuyện của Natalia?"

"Anh đọc suy nghĩ của tôi à?" Toris nhíu mày.

"Không, tôi hiểu rõ những kẻ si tình như cậu. Việc khiến cậu trở nên như thế chỉ có mình Natalia mà thôi. Ai trong viện dù có mù cũng biết người cậu yêu là cô ta."

"Thế thì sao? Có sai sao?"

"Không, tình yêu không có gì sai, Toris à. Chỉ là cách làm của cậu đã sai thôi."

Toris chẳng nói gì. Cậu cũng đủ trưởng thành để hiểu rằng, chỉ vì một chút tình cảm riêng tư mà cậu đã phục vụ cái ác là đã không đúng rồi. Hơn nữa, mọi chuyện còn trở thành như thế này. Nhưng nếu, nhưng nếu không có cậu, thì cũng có người khác giúp Ivan thôi.

"Cách cậu làm không chỉ không giúp Natalia, mà còn đẩy cô ấy vào con đường chết."

"Con đường chết sao?" Nghiêm trọng đến thế sao?

"Có lẽ cậu nghĩ tôi đang nói quá. Nhưng cậu nghĩ thử xem. Tình cảm của Ivan đối với Yao khá sâu nặng. Natalia đã nhiều lần muốn giết Yao. Cậu nghĩ xem, lần thứ ba, Ivan sẽ đối với cô em mình như thế nào? Đuổi đi hay thậm chí là giết chết cô ấy. Chúng ta đều không đoán trước được."

Toris khẽ rùng mình khi nghe những câu nói đó. Cậu nghĩ tới cảnh Natalia nằm trong vũng máu. Đôi mắt xanh vô thần cứ nhìn vào cậu. Ivan đang đứng đây, tay cầm cái ống sắt dính dung dịch đỏ thẫm, cười mỉa mai trên sự đau đớn của cậu. "Em tao chết là tại mày." Ivan nói thế. Không, đừng nghĩ nữa. Làm gì có chuyện đó xảy ra chứ. Đừng nghĩ nữa.

"Chỉ có cách duy nhất để khiến cậu thoát khỏi những tội lỗi này." Người đó mỉm cười thậ tươi với cậu. "Vừa giúp được cậu, vừa giúp được Natalia."

"Có cách sao?" cậu như tìm thấy ánh sáng cuối con đường hầm vậy.

"Giết chết Ivan." Người đó nói thật nhỏ, như một làn gió thổi lướt qua tay cậu, nhưng lại khiến cậu suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Cậu? Giết Ivan? Có thể sao?"

"I-Ivan?" Cậu nghe nhắc đến cái tên đó lại bắt đầu nói không nên lời. Miệng và tay chân như đông cứng lại.

"Phải." Người trước mặt gật đầu. "Nhưng không phải cậu giết. Hãy mượn tay người khác."

"Mượn tay người khác?"

"Hãy nghe cho kĩ kế hoạch, và làm theo này, Toris Lorinaitis." Cơ thể ấm áp và toả ra cái mùi nhẹ dịu như đang bao bọc lấy cơ thể cậu. Từng câu từng chữ như đang rót vào tai cậu. Não cậu đang ghi lại không sót một lời nào.

Gió vẫn cứ thổi, vẫn cứ cuốn trôi những hạt cát nhỏ bé.

Trong căn cứ, mọi thứ đang thay đổi một cách âm thầm.

"Ông ra đây đi, General Winter." Ivan ngồi một mình trong căn phòng sách, mắt nhìn chăm chăm về phía trước. Một bóng xanh mờ mờ hiện ra trước mặt cậu. Một ông lão với cái mũ sắt và áo choàng xanh. "Ông đã làm gì em gái tôi?"

"Có làm gì đâu?" Ông ta cười. "Chỉ là giúp cô bé một chút chuyện thôi. Nó là một cô bé ngoan, nhưng ngươi không quan tâm nó thì ta quan tâm nó thôi."

"Ông lợi dụng em tôi để giết Yao Yao!"

"Đúng vậy thì sao? Ta làm gì có cần báo cáo lí do với người không?" Ông ta nói. "Đừng nghĩ ta chỉ có thể phụ thuộc vào vật chủ như ngươi. Ngươi chỉ là một thằng nhãi con mà thôi. Năng lực thật sự của ta, ngươi biết được bao nhiêu chứ? Đã thế này thì ta nói luôn cho ngươi biết, Yao Yao yêu quí của ngươi như thế này cũng do ta mà ra. Chính ta đã điều khiển tên đó giết chết hắn, nhưng số hắn lớn, bị ngâm trong nước lâu như thế mà không chết."

"Là ông? Là ông làm Yao Yao ra thế này!" Hai tay siết chặt lại. "Natalia, Natalia trở nên như vậy cũng lỗi do ông! Tôi không cho phép ông tổn hại đến những người tôi yêu." Ivan không suy nghĩ gì, đấm một phát vào không trung. Ảo ảnh màu xanh tan biến đi, rồi lại xuất hiện sau lưng.

"Sau bao nhiêu chuyện mà đầu óc ngươi không thông minh lên được tí nào sao?" Ông ta cười to, giọng người vang vọng trong căn phòng. "Thế thì ta sẽ lấy linh hồn của ngươi, chiếm thân xác ngươi, để làm ngươi khôn hơn một chút." Ông ta lao vào người Ivan rồi biến mất.

"Ông lầm to rồi." Môi Ivan nhếch lên một chút. "Ông có biết, có một loại thần chú, khoá những tên như ông lại không? Chỉ cần tôi đọc nó, ông sẽ không bao giờ có thể đi ra được nữa."

"Tên nhóc con, ngươi đừng doạ ta. Ta sống lâu hơn ngươi, ngươi đừng tưởng ta không biết, làm gì có loại thần chú đó."

"Những bí thuật, ông biết hết hay sao? Đây là bí thuật của nhà Yao đó!" Tay Ivan chấp lại. Miệng đọc lầm rầm vài câu thần chú.

"Haha." Ông ta lại cười. "Ta chẳng thấy sao hết!" Rồi bỗng có một tiếng hét chói tai vang lên từ trong cơ thể Ivan. Người cậu run lên, rồi ngã xuống sàn nhà. Mặt Ivan đỏ bừng, hơi thở gấp gáp hơn. Cậu không ngờ câu thần chú đơn giản của Mei lại có thể nhốt General Winter lại trong người cậu, không để ông ta ra ngoài được nữa. Cậu đã đánh cược cả tính mạng mình. Nhưng may mắn, cậu đã thắng. Từ nay sẽ không còn ai có thể làm hại Yao và Natalia nữa. Cậu đã có thể yên tâm hơn rồi. Hai tay cố gắng chống lên sàn nhà, đẩy thân người nặng nề lên. Có lẽ cậu cần phải ngủ một giấc, để có sức mà tiếp tục làm việc.

Trong những ngày này, Matthew và Francis và Roderich dồn sức vào nghiên cứu hạt nhân mà kẻ ẩn danh đã gửi cho họ mấy ngày trước. Rốt cuộc, cả ba đưa ra kết luận rằng, hạt nhân đó đã trở thành 'trái tim' của những kẻ bị biến đổi gen. Vì nếu tấn công vào những bộ phận khác của cơ thể, chúng sẽ tự động liền lại một cách nhanh chóng do sự tăng sinh tế bào. Do đó, dù họ có đánh đến kiệt sức cũng không thể thắng nổi những binh lính cấp thấp của Ivan, thì nói gì đến việc tấn công vào căn cứ của chúng.

Nhưng việc tìm hạt nhân cũng không phải đơn giản. Những mẫu thí nghiệm sau này, hạt nhân được giấu kĩ càng, không dễ thấy như những mẫu trước. Do đó công việc của Matthew lúc này là chế tạo ra một cây súng có khả năng dò tìm hạt nhân. Tạm thời, cơ bản là cậu đã chế tạo được cây súng đó, nhưng có thành công hay không thì không dám chắc. Vì cậu không có hạt nhân để thử nghiệm. Và họ cũng chẳng còn thời gian để cậu có thể chế tạo được một hạt nhân mẫu. Kẻ địch có thể tấn công bất kì lúc nào.

"Matthieu à," giọng nói dịu dàng, "Nghỉ tay ăn bánh đi em." Là Francis.

"Anh đợi em chút." Cậu buông bản vẽ xuống. Anh lại sắp ca cẩm chuyện cậu suốt ngày ngồi một chỗ rồi đây. Matthew mỉm cười, ngoan ngoan ngồi xuống ăn bánh và đóng vai một đứa em ngoan, nghe anh dạy bảo.

Một lát sau, Alfred bước vào với gương mặt mệt mỏi. Anh đã luyện tập với Ludwig từ trưa đến giờ. Không nói gì, anh đã giựt miếng bánh trên tay người em trai, ăn ngấu nghiến. Francis nhíu mày rồi lắc đầu, đưa một miếng bánh khác cho Matthew.

"Mệt lắm hả anh?" Cậu em ân cần hỏi.

"Ừ, mệt chứ sao không? Anh đói muốn rã ruột rồi nè."

"Vậy anh ăn thêm đi," Matthew đưa cả phần mình cho Alfred.

"Matthieu à, em cũng phải ăn chứ." Francis nhẹ nhàng nói, nhưng trong giọng mang chút khiển trách.

"Em ăn sau cũng được mà anh Francis." Cậu mỉm cười. "Với lại anh Alfred luyện tập vất vả, anh cần ăn nhiều hơn là đúng rồi."

"Nghe chưa, Francis?" Alfred vừa ăn vừa nói. "Đưa anh một cái-" Chưa kịp nói xong, cậu anh đã đứng dậy. "Mọi người có nghe cảm thấy gì không? Dường như mặt đất đang run."

"Có sao?" Francis hỏi lại.

"H-hình như là có." Matthew lắp bắp đáp. Không lẽ, bọn họ đã tấn công đến đây rồi.

Một tiếng động thật lớn vang lên. Alfred nghe cả tiếng súng nữa. "Mọi người nằm xuống." Cậu hét to, và hai người còn lại lập tức làm theo. Những viên đạn xuyên qua tấm cửa kính làm nó vỡ ra làm trăm mảnh. Có cả mùi khét nữa, không có có gì đó đang cháy.

"C-chuyện gì thế này?" Anh người Pháp vẫn chưa bình tĩnh lại.

"Chúng đã tấn công rồi. Báo cho Ludwig và những người khác biết. Matthew em mau tìm chỗ trốn, còn anh sẽ ra chiến đấu với chúng." Alfred đứng lên, chạy nhanh ra cửa.

"Alfred!" Matthew gọi, nhưng cậu chẳng quay lại.

"Bắn nữa đi." Đứng trước mặt cậu là một cô gái tóc vàng thật dài, trên đó còn điểm một cái nơ màu xanh. Cậu nhận ra đó là em của Ivan. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn thấy Alfred, "Chịu ra rồi à, còn bọn kia đâu? Cái tên đã giết chết anh đã ở đâu?"

"Ivan? Chết?" Alfred ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. Làm sao có chuyện đó được.

"Nói mau!" Cô ta lại hét lên một lần nữa. "Nếu ngươi không nói cũng được. Ta sẽ bắt ngươi đem về, từ từ hành hạ ngươi đến chết!" Cô rút con dao găm ra, hướng vào cậu mà lao tới.

Nếu cô ta là em của Ivan, nhất định cũng sẽ có siêu năng lực như Ivan. Cậu không suy nghĩ gì nữa, mà gọi con đại bàng ra. Một con chim xanh to lớn với cái mỏ nhọn hoắc xuất hiện. Nó kêu lên rồi lao thẳng vào người vô gái, để lại một vết thương trên cánh tay phải. Cô kêu đau hay dừng lại, mà thậm chí còn lao đến với tốc độ nhanh hơn. Alfred nhanh chóng bắt được tay cô.

"Cô không có siêu năng lực?" Cậu hỏi.

"Thế thì sao?" Cô đáp lại.

Cậu bỏ tay cô xuống. "Tôi sẽ không đấu với cô. Vì nếu tôi ra tay thật, cô nhất định sẽ chết."

"Vậy sao?" Môi cô gái nhếch lên một chút. Cô ta đang suy nghĩ gì, cậu thật sự không thể hiểu được.

"Cẩn thận Alfred!" Tiếng nói đó làm cậu thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Cậu ngửi thấy mùi thuốc súng. Là tiếng của Matthew. Khi cậu quay qua, thì một cái xác con quái vật đã nằm sau lưng cậu. "May quá!" Cậu em thở hổn hển, trên tay cậu còn cầm cây súng. Matthew mừng thầm, khẩu súng đã thực sự có tác dụng.

"Alfred, cậu thật là bất cẩn." Một người khác tham gia vào trận chiến. Đó là Ludwig. Tay cậu ta cầm súng chĩa vào đầu cô em gái Ivan. "Ivan đã chết thật rồi sao? Nói!"

Natalia mặt vẫn lạnh băng, không hề biểu lộ một chút sợ hãi nào. Cô đưa ngón tay lên miệng và huýt sáo. Mặt đất run chuyển nhè nhẹ rồi bắt đầu nứt ra. Alfred không suy nghĩ gì, vội vàng nhảy ra khỏi vết nứt đang ở dưới chân cậu và chạy nhanh ra khỏi đó. Ludwig và Matthew cũng làm chuyện tương tự. Chỉ duy nhất Natalia vẫn còn đứng ở đó. "Này, chạy đi chứ!" cậu hét lên, dù sao đó cũng là em gái của Ivan mà. Cậu không thể làm lơ cô ấy được. "Này!" Nhưng có một bàn tay kéo cậu về, ngăn cậu chạy đến đó. Bàn tay đó của Roderich. Anh ta một tay cầm cây súng ngắn, còn tay kia giữ cậu. Lúc này ở sau cậu còn có Vash, Elizaveta, Francis và Lily.

Rồi trong chốc lát, một sinh vật kì lạ từ từ ngoi lên khỏi mặt đất. Và Natalia đang đứng trên đầu nó. Cô ta hướng về bọn họ mỉm cười, tay rút súng ra, hướng về phía Matthew bắn một phát. "Có giỏi thì đuổi theo."

Phát súng đó khiến cả bọn ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi bình tĩnh lại. Francis hoảng hốt lo cho Matthew, xem em có bị trầy xước hay bị thương ở đâu không? Alfred bảo Ludwig phải nhanh nhanh đuổi theo cô ta, cớ gì phải bắn vào em ấy chứ. Matthew không hề liên quan đến chuyện Ivan bị giết.

"Đây là cơ hội tốt cho chúng ta." Roderich điềm đạm nói. "Nhưng cũng có thể là một cái bẫy."

"Chúng ta cần gì sợ bọn chúng chứ? Chúng ta có vũ khí đây rồi, và vừa nãy Mattie vừa sử dụng, rất có hiệu quả." Alfred khăng khăng cãi lại. "Chúng ta phải biết mạo hiểm một chút thì mới đạt được kết quả chứ? Nếu cứ đứng đây chờ lệnh thì khi nào mới kết thúc cuộc chiến này. Và lúc đó sẽ càng nhiều người bị giết hơn. Các người nhẫn tâm sao?"

Mọi người không ai nói gì. Alfred tươi cười, biết mình đã chiến thắng rồi. "Lên xe mau đi, mọi người còn chờ gì nữa." Chưa có sự đồng ý của Ludwig mà cậu đã leo lên chiếc Buggati đã đậu sẵn ở đấy và ngồi vào vị trí tài xế.

"Em đi với anh." Matthew cũng leo lên xe.

"Đợi anh với." Francis theo sau Matt. "Anh không để em đi một mình được."

"Đi," Elizaveta kéo tay Roderich.

"Khoan." Vash giữ tay Roderich lại. "Tôi cũng muốn đi. Số năm là thuộc quyền quản lí của tôi. Xe này không đủ chỗ cho sáu người. Hắn ở lại. Tên thư sinh như hắn không nên tham gia vào cuộc chiến này."

"Vậy sao? Ý cậu là sao hả, Vash? Mà bỏ tay chồng tôi ra." Cô gái tóc nâu giựt tay chồng mình ra khỏi tay cậu tóc vàng.

"Xin lỗi." Vash quay mặt đi. "Ý tôi là, tôi muốn đi theo các người và Roderich, hãy ở lại chăm sóc Lily."

"Nếu vậy thì hãy để Lizzy ở lại chăm sóc Lily." Roderich lên tiếng. "Lần trước em bị thương làm anh rất lo. Hãy để anh đi thay em."

"Không được," Elizaveta cãi lại.

"Này, xong chưa? Tụi tôi đang đợi đây này." Francis hối thúc. "Như thế này, Roderich và Elizaveta đi theo chúng tôi. Còn Vash đi với Ludwig." Anh người Pháp chỉ tay về phía hai chiếc xe máy vừa mới xuất hiện, một chiếc đen cho xe kéo nhỏ còn một chiếc màu bạc. Cậu người Đức lái chiếc xe màu đen, ngồi phía sau là Feliciano. Còn Antonio và Lovi cưỡi chiếc xe màu bạc.

"Đừng nói nhiều nữa. Không khéo sẽ mất dấu cô ta." Alfred cau mày, "Lên xe mau." Hai vợ chồng Roderich không chần chừ, leo lên xe. Cậu người Mỹ nhấn gas, chiếc xe bay lên trời và biến mất.

"Đi đi. Đừng lo cho em, anh hai." Lily từ phía sau xuất hiện. "Hãy cẩn thận nhá anh." Anh tóc vàng nhìn về phía em gái mình.

"Anh không an tâm để em ở một mình."

"Em đã lớn rồi, có thể tự lo cho mình mà. Anh cứ an tâm đi. Em sẽ ở đây đợi anh về mà. Anh đi mau đi, anh Ludwig không đợi anh đâu."

Vash chẳng còn cách nào khác đành đi chung xe với Ludwig.

Ba chiếc xe bay lên bầu trời tiến thẳng về phía thành phố đổ nát.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Alfred căng thẳng cầm chắc tay lái. "M-mọi người gắng chịu thêm chút nữa. Sắp tới rồi." Cậu tóc vàng đạp ga lên để tiếp tục tăng tốc.

"C-chậm lại… Alfred." Matthew cố gắng gọi anh trai mình. Nhưng dường như tiếng gọi của cậu bị tiếng gió rít át đi mất. "E-em…"

Chẳng bao lâu, họ đã đến căn cứ của bọn Ivan. Đó là một toà nhà đổ nát. Bên ngoài chẳng có binh lính canh giữ. Matthew, Francis, Elizaveta và Roderich lảo đảo xuống xe. Họ dìu nhau đi đến lùm cây gần đó và nôn ra toàn bộ thức ăn trưa. Ai cũng mặt xanh môi tái nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu tóc vàng "vô tội."

"L-lần sau, để cho anh Francis lái xe." Matthew vịn chặt vai anh trai mình mà nói. Cậu thực tình đứng không vững nữa rồi.

"Không có lần s-sau đâu, Matthieu." Francis cũng mất đi vẻ hoà hoa thường ngày mà thay vào đó là sự mệt mỏi chiếm gần hết cả gương mặt điển trai. Cũng chẳng trách được, Alfred đâu có quen lái với tốc độ đó đâu. Cậu không để cho xe bị lật cũng là Chúa ban phúc rồi đó.

"Im lặng." Ludwig ra lệnh. "Bây giờ, mọi người hãy làm theo lời tôi. Matthew, Alfred, Francis, sẽ đi chung thành một nhóm. Tôi, Roderich và Vash cùng một nhóm. Elizaveta, và Antonio, Lovino cùng một nhóm." Nhìn thấy Elizaveta nhướn nhướn mày, Ludwig nhanh chóng giải thích. "Chúng ta có năm người có siêu năng, và năm người có vũ khí. Chia như thế để mọi người có thể hỗ trợ lẫn nhau."

"Tôi có hỏi gì đâu, cậu không cần phải giải thích." Elizaveta ghẹo cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược. Đôi mắt xanh lanh lợi nhìn sang phía chồng mình và Vash.

"Chúng ta xuất phát." Alfred lên tiếng, và tiến thẳng về phía trước.

"K-khoan," là giọng của Matthew ngăn cản anh mình. "Mọi người nên đem theo bông băng thuốc đỏ để phòng khi bị thương." Em đưa cho mỗi người một cái túi nhỏ. "Còn nữa em có vài thứ đồ nghề, có thể giúp mọi người trong chiến đấu." Em lôi trong cái balo đằng sau ra một số thứ. "Đây là bộ đàm, em làm được bốn cái. Mọi người chia nhau ra đi." Ludwig nhận lấy, đưa chúng cho Alfred, Antonio và cái còn lại giao cho Matthew giữ.

"Em làm mấy thứ này hồi nào vậy, Matthieu?" Francis hỏi.

"D-dạ…" Cậu nhóc đâu dám trả lời rằng mỗi ngày cậu chỉ ngủ có ba tiếng chỉ để dành thời gian làm mấy thứ này trước mặt Francis chứ. "Em làm lâu rồi." Cậu nói dối. Cậu biết rằng mình có thể lừa được ai nhưng không lừa được anh đâu. Nhưng cậu không có cách nào khác. Thôi, đành đánh trống lãng vậy… "C-còn một thứ nữa, còn này là kẹo tăng lực. Mọi người biết đó, não chúng ta tiêu thụ một lượng đường glucose rất lớn mỗi khi phải sử dụng đến siêu năng lực. Do đó, sử dụng đến một mức nào đó, lượng đường trong cơ thể sẽ cạn kiệt. Dùng kẹo này có thể làm tăng sức lên, nhưng chỉ được sử dụng một lần thôi. Mọi người nhớ kĩ đó. Mấy anh chị không có sức mạnh thì có thể dùng nó như nước tăng lực vậy. Đây." Cậu đưa mỗi người một viên. "Nhưng nếu dùng hai lần, em không cam đoan có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu. Vì e-em không có thời gian để-"

"Mọi người hiểu mà. Vậy đã xong hết chưa, Matt?" Alfred hỏi, nhét cục kẹo vào túi quần, cậu tranh thủ lấy được hai viên mà Matthew không hay biết gì hết.

"Vâng, chúng ta có thể xuất phát được rồi đấy ạ."

"Đi thôi." Alfred vui vẻ kéo cậu em mình tiến về phía trước.

Họ đi vào trong căn nhà, nhưng chẳng có ai trừ một căn hầm dẫn xuống dưới. Họ từng người từng người một đi xuống dưới căn hầm. Khi xuống tới bên dưới, ai cũng trầm trồ ngạc nhiên vì ở trên và ở dưới hoàn toàn khác nhau. Nếu ở trên là căn nhà đổ nát, thì bên dưới được bố trí như một phòng nghiên cứu hiện đại. Chỉ có một điểm giống nhau, đó chính là không có bóng người.

Nhóm Alfred đi bên trái, nhóm Ludwig đi bên phải, và nhóm Antonio tiếp tục đi thẳng.

"Alfred, cậu không thấy kì lạ hả? Nãy giờ chẳng có bóng ma nào cả." Francis thì thầm. Tay nhắm chặt cây súng. Cô ả lúc nãy cũng chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu. Anh có cảm giác như mình đang lọt vào một cái bẫy vậy. Nhưng vì Alfred háo thắng, Matthieu nhất định cũng sẽ đi theo, nên anh mới lao theo bọn họ thôi.

"Không sao đâu." Alfred trấn an. "Đừng sợ nhá, Matt." Cậu anh mỉm cười thật tươi để an ủi cậu tóc vàng dài nãy giờ vẫn còn đang run.

"Dạ, chỉ tại em thấy hơi lạnh thôi. Chứ không sao đâu anh." Matthew gượng cười.

"Tiếc quá, nãy giờ chưa có con nào ra đây để ta bắn thử súng mới gì hết." Alfred lầm bầm một mình.

Họ cứ tiếp tục đi thẳng, cứ như lạc vào mê cung vậy, không biết con đường này sẽ dẫn ba người đi đến đâu. Đi một lát, xuất hiện trước mặt họ là một căn phòng. Có một cái nút, giống như để ấn vào cho cánh cửa nặng trịch mở ra.

"Ấn vào nhá."

"Cẩ-" Francis chưa kịp ngăn thì Alfred đã ấn vào rồi.

Két két. Cánh cửa nặng trịch kia đã bắt đầu di chuyển, mở ra một căn phòng được sơn một màu độc nhất, trắng giống như bên ngoài. Alfred nắm tay Matthew dẫn cậu đi vào trong. Một lần nữa Francis muốn cản lại cản không được. Căn phòng khá rộng và cao, chẳng được trang trí thứ gì cả, ngoài một cái lan can được xây dọc theo bức tường. Và có ba người đứng ở đó.

"Chúng tôi đã đợi các người lâu rồi." giọng nói của một người nào đó vang lên. Xa quá, Alfred thấy không rõ lắm, chỉ thấy người đó giơ tay lên. Và những cánh cửa khác trong phòng đồng loạt mở. Tiếng bước chân rầm rập vang lên khắp căn phòng, khiến người ta có cảm giác bất an. Francis và Matthew giữ chặt lấy cây súng. Alfred gọi con chim xanh quen thuộc ra.

Ba người ở trên lan can giờ mới nhảy xuống. Cậu nhận ra Kiku, đứng giữa. Hai bên là một cô gái và một cậu con trai trạc tuổi cậu.

"Nên nhớ, người này chẳng phải là Kiku. Chỉ là một người mang xác của thôi." Francis thì thầm với Alfred. Hi vọng những lời nói của mình không bị tiếng bước chân đáng sợ lấn át. Chẳng bấy chốc, ba người bị bọn quái vật bao quanh.

"Hai người lo phần lính lác, tôi sẽ đấu với ba tên kia." Alfred ra lệnh. Matthew và Francis gật đầu. Cậu em bắn thẳng về phía trước, phá tan đoàn quân đang cản đường cậu anh. Anh người Pháp ểm trợ hai bên, không cho ai đụng đến Matthieu của mình. Quả thật khẩu súng mà Matthew chế tạo đã đạt được những hiệu quả nhất định. Toán quân tấn công họ nhanh chóng biến mất, trở thành cát bụi.

Alfred nhìn thấy được sự bất ngờ trong đôi mắt của ba người kia. Bụng cậu cười thầm, giỏi không, em cậu mà. Em của anh hùng tất nhiên là giỏi rồi. Cậu cùng chú chim xanh quen thuộc bay thẳng về phía Kiku. Sự bất ngờ trong cặp mắt đỏ đã biến mất và vẻ bình tĩnh vốn có đã quay về. Hai người đứng bên cạnh cậu ta theo lệnh tránh sang hai bên.

Chú chim ngắm thẳng yết hầu của Kiku mà bay tới. Nhưng chỉ một nhát chém hờ trong không khí mà đã phân nó ra làm hai. Tiếng con chim ré lên thảm thiết trong không khí. Nhưng tiếng kêu đó không đủ làm át đi tiếng súng bắn đang vang trong khắp căn phòng. Cậu người Mỹ không đến bất ngờ lắm, vì cậu đã từng một lần thấy Kiku ra chiêu đó rồi. Cậu lại gọi một chú chim khác lên. Chú chim xanh thân thiện cọ cọ đầu mình vào má Alfred rồi lại bay đi.

Con chim này cũng bay thẳng về phía Kiku. Nó chao nghiêng một cái ra và rồi phân thành hai, thành bốn… Từ một chú chim ban đầu đã phân thành bảy chú chim, xếp thành hình chữ V, tấn công những chướng ngại vật cản đường chúng. Sau đó, chúng xếp thành một vòng tròn bay xung quanh Kiku với tốc độ cực đại đến mức người ta không nhìn rõ được từng con chim trong vòng tròn đó.

Kiku vẫn chưa có hành động gì. Cậu không hề run sợ trước tình huống đó dù biết mình có thể bị tấn công bất kì lúc nào. Tay cậu vẫn nắm chặt thanh kiếm. Hai chân hơi khuỵu xuống một chút, trong tư thế luôn sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, tai cảm nhận tiếng gió rít. Cậu chém thẳng tới trước. Chú chim trước mặt lại ré lên. Nó rơi xuống nền nhà trắng toát nhưng lại không biến mất mà phân thành hai chú chim khác và rồi lại nhập cùng với đàn chim.

"Sao hả?" Alfred khoái chí cười. "Thấy chiêu mới này của tôi thế nào. Cậu cứ chém đi. Càng chém chúng sẽ càng sinh sôi. Và người chịu thiệt sẽ là cậu.

"Vậy à?" Kiku nhếch mép. Cậu ta buông thanh kiếm ra. Nó không rơi xuống đất mà bay lơ lửng. Một ánh sáng màu hồng nhạt toả ra từ phía thanh kiếm. Chẳng bấy chốc, nó cũng phân ra làm hai, làm bốn. Và cuối cùng là mười sáu thanh kiếm vây quanh Kiku. "Lên. Vũ điệu binh khí." Kiku nhẹ nhàng đưa tay lên. Những thanh kiếm đó cũng bay lên theo, và nhắm thẳng Alfred mà hướng tới.

"Alfred cẩn thận." Matthew đang bận chiến đấu, thét lên.

Cậu nhanh chóng vẫy ngón tay, những chú chim hợp lại thành một chú đại bàng to lớn, bay thẳng về hướng chủ mình. Đôi cánh rộng giang ra, liên tục vỗ tạo thành một luồng gió, đẩy bay những thanh kiếm bay thẳng đến Alfred ra ngoài.

"Chỉ bao nhiêu vậy thôi sao?" Cậu mỉm cười. "Em lo phần em đi Matt, đừng lo cho anh. Cậu quay ra sau, nháy mắt với em mình.

"Coi chừng." Francis hét lên. Một cây kiếm bay sượt qua mặt Alfred, để lại một vệt máu trên làn da màu đồng.

"Lần sau thì cẩn thận một chút." Cậu tóc đen thu hồi những thanh kiếm lại. "Nếu không thì không phải mấy sợi tóc đó rơi xuống đâu. Mà là cái đầu của ngươi đó."

"Này này," cậu người Mỹ dùng mu tay lau sạch vết máu. "Đừng coi thường nhau thế nhé. Tôi đâu phải chỉ có bao nhiêu trò đó. Cậu không để ý là nãy giờ sức mình đang yếu dần à?"

"Anh Kiku, đằng sau l-lưng anh," cô gái tóc dài chỉ tay về phía lưng Kiku. Một chú chim xanh đang bay ở đằng sau lưng cậu ta. Nó có nhiệm vụ hút 'khí' toả ra từ phía cậu người Nhật. Lúc nãy, khi những chú chim phân thân, cậu đã cài đặt chương trình đặt biệt cho chú chim nhỏ nhất rồi. Từ nãy đến giờ, đánh nhau hỗn loạn. Hai người kia cũng chỉ để ý đến trận đánh này, nên sẽ không chú ý đến một sinh vật nhỏ đang nấp đằng sau.

Cậu trai tóc ngắn đứng cạnh Kiku nhanh chóng dùng thanh kiếm vắt ngang bên mình chém thẳng về phía chú chim. Alfred mỉm cười, một thanh kiếm gỗ bình thường thì làm sao đấu lại được với cậu. Nhưng cậu đã lầm…

"Khi nào mình mới tới đây?" Vash càu nhàu.

"Em mỏi chân quá." Feliciano than thở.

"Cố chịu một chút." Ludwig nhẹ nhàng dỗ dành.

"Đừng than, than cũng chẳng có ích gì đâu." Roderich nói.

"Mọi người," cậu tóc nâu như thấy cái gì đó. "Trên tường có cái nút này. Ấn vào chắc pasta sẽ rơi xuống, hen."

"Này, đừ-" Ludwig và Roderich đồng loạt ngăn cản nhưng chẳng còn kịp nữa. Mặt đất phía dưới bốn người đột nhiên biến mất. Tiếng thét vang vọng trên hành lang vắng. Chẳng mấy chốc, miếng gạch lại hiện ở chỗ cũ. Nhưng họ đã biến mất như vừa bị bốc hơi vậy.

"Đau…" Feliciano xoa xoa đầu. Nãy đột nhiên rơi xuống chỗ này, có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Cậu sao tự nhiên không nhớ gì hết vậy.

"Đứng dậy đi." Roderich đưa tay nâng cậu người Ý ngốc nghếch đứng lên. "Chuẩn bị chiến đấu thôi."

"Chuẩn bị gì ạ?" Cậu vẫn còn lơ ngơ không biết gì.

"Nào, để xem ai có phúc được đến chỗ này nào…" Cái âm thanh này nghe thật đáng sợ, nhưng cũng rất quen tai. Cậu đã nghe ở đâu rồi vậy? Hình như trên lan can có ai đứng, nhưng cậu lại không thấy rõ lắm, vì ánh đèn ne-on chói loá làm cản trở tầm nhìn.

"Lại là cậu nhóc này à?" giọng này cũng quen lắm, mang chút khinh miệt và trêu chọc. "Còn có cái thằng tóc vàng kia nữa. Hai tên này sao lúc nào cũng dính chặt với nhau."

"Thì cũng giống anh với Gilbert thôi, ý kiến làm gì?" giọng người ban đầu lên tiếng, xen lẫn với tiếng cười. "Này này, nói không đúng hả?"

"Người này biết mình với cả anh Gilbert nữa, anh Ludwig." Cậu nắm tay áo của người đứng bên cạnh. Anh ấy đang nhíu mày, gương mặt nhăn lại giống như cảnh cáo đừng có ai đụng vô anh trong lúc này. Nhưng cậu tóc nâu lại chẳng để ý đến chuyện đó.

"Đừng có run nữa, Raivis…" giọng một cô gái dịu dàng cất lên.

"E-em đ-đâu có run…" nghe giọng cậu này chắc khoảng tầm mười bảy tuổi.

"Hai người kia không cần phải xuống đâu." Lại cái giọng lạnh đến nổi gai óc đó. "Nếu có chuyện gì thì hãy nhanh chóng mà chạy thoát thân."

"Nhưng mà…" tiếng cô gái do dự.

"Đừng nhưng nhị gì hết, tôi biết cô không muốn than gia vào trận chiến này. Và nếu mà cô có mất mạng thì tôi lấy mạng đâu mà đền cho Ivan đây."

Một tiếng phịch. Hai người trên lan can đã nhảy xuống và giờ cậu mới thấy rõ đó là ai, là Arthur cùng anh tóc đỏ. Hình như là tên là Andrew.

"Chúng ta lại gặp nhau." Arthur cười thật tươi và nói.

"Chúng ta không quen ngươi." Roderich cao ngạo nói.

"Chậc, anh lúc nào cũng vậy, Roderich." Anh tóc vàng cười khẩy. "Còn có cả Vash nữa cơ à. Chắc chắn Ivan thấy anh sẽ rất vui. Cậu ta đợi ngày này đã lâu lắm rồi. Tụi tôi cứ tưởng anh đã chết cùng với cái viện đó rồi chứ."

"Ta không dễ chết thế đâu, Arthur Kirkland." Vash giương cây súng lên, chuẩn bị sẵn sàng chiến đấu.

"Vậy thì thật đáng tiếc, nơi này sẽ là mồ chôn của mấy người." Arthur lại cười ha hả. Đôi mắt xanh hiện lên tia sát khí. Anh vẫy tay một cái. Những cánh cửa đột nhiên bật mở. Tiếng bước chân rầm rập vang vọng vào căn phòng trống trải nghe thật đáng sợ. Cứ như thể cả trăm, không, là cả nghìn người đang chuẩn bị tiếng vào đây vậy. "Nào, run như thế thì làm sao mà chiến đấu đây?" Ánh mắt xanh dán thẳng vào Feliciano làm cậu run còn hơn lúc trước nữa.

Lúc này, đoàn quân của bên Arthur đã xuất hiện, có cả trăm tên và đang bao vây lấy bốn người họ. "Lên!" Arthur ra lệnh.

Roderich và Vash sẵn sàng trong tư thế chiến đấu. Họ giương súng lên, đặt mắt lên thanh thước ngắm. Trên màn hình nhỏ xíu cho họ biết vị trí hạt nhân nằm ở chỗ nào. Việc của họ chỉ cần nhắm thẳng vào những hạt nhân đang phát sáng trên người quân địch. Và chỉ cần một phát súng, họ đã có thể tiêu diệt được bọn chúng rồi.

Arthur dường như không bất ngờ gì mấy, Andrew cũng vậy. "Nhìn đã biết đó là của Matthew làm đúng không? Em ấy đúng là tài giỏi." Tóc vàng cười rộ lên. "Nhưng có mấy cây súng đó thì đã sao chứ? Cái phòng này cũng là nơi chôn xác của mấy người." Arthur lao tới trước. Feliciano lấy hết can đảm ra, thoát khỏi bàn tay đang nắm chặt của Ludwig mà đứng trước mặt anh người Anh.

"Tôi sẽ đấu với anh, đừng đụng tới h-họ."

"Chà," Arthur dừng lại một lúc xem xét Feliciano từ đầu đến chân. "Dũng cảm nhỉ?" Đôi mắt xanh nhìn qua anh tóc đỏ. "Tên tóc vàng mặt khó chịu kia giao cho anh đó, Andrew."

"Được thôi." Andrew gật đầu, bẻ các khớp ngón tay nghe kêu răng rắc. "Lên nào." Trong cuộc chiến này, anh nhất định phải giết chết tên Ludwig kia. Nếu hắn không xuất hiện trên đời này nữa, thì Gilbert sẽ chẳng còn phải lo lắng gì. Cậu ta sẽ mãi là một Gilbert vui vẻ, tự cao tự đại mà anh quen trước đây. Sẽ mãi bên anh, và chẳng bao giờ rời xa anh.

"Tôi sẵn sàng rồi." Lửa xuất hiện trên mười đầu ngón tay cùa cậu người Ý và rồi lan rộng, bao phủ cả bàn tay cậu.

"Chuẩn bị chào thần Chết đi nhóc." Những sợi dây leo xuất hiện đằng sau lưng Arthur cùng mùi hương hoa hồng dịu nhẹ lan toả.

"Em mệt rồi sao, Lovi~" Antonio ân cần thăm hỏi.

"Chưa, đi tiếp đi." Họ đã đi nãy giờ mà vẫn chưa thấy gì ngoài đường hành lang dài tít tắp. Antonio đã dùng bộ đàm liên lạc với hai nhóm kia nhưng không có tín hiệu. Không lẽ bộ đàm chỉ có tác dụng khi ở trên mặt đất sao?

"Đã hai mươi phút rồi. Nếu cậu mệt thì cứ ngồi nghỉ. Dựa vào tường nghỉ chút cũng không sao đâu." Elizaveta khuyên bảo, cô cùng khá mệt rồi. Tuy chưa được nửa tiếng nhưng trong này vừa nóng nực lại thiếu không khí, mau mệt cũng là điều không tránh khỏi.

"Đúng đó, nghỉ chút, uống nước rồi mình đi tiếp." Antonio nắm tay Lovino lại, không cho cái cậu cứng đầu đó bước thêm bước nào. Anh Tây Ban Nha lấy khăn giấy trong túi ra, nhẹ nhàng lau những giọt mồ hôi trên trán Lovino. Cậu ấy không nói gì, mặt đã đỏ vì nóng nay lại đỏ hơn nữa.

Elizaveta vui vẻ dựa vào bức tường đằng sau. Lưng cô vừa chạm vào tường thì nó biến mất. Theo quán tính cô ngã ra sau. "Lizzy," Antonio gọi tên cô gái Hungary và đưa tay ra nắm chặt lấy tay cô. Nhưng cô đã kéo cậu xuống. Lovino kịp thời nắm được gấu áo của Antonio và cậu cũng bị kéo xuống.

Có gì đang đợi họ ở phía dưới màn đen đó?

"Sao rồi?" Antonio đưa tay cho Elizaveta. Cô gái nắm tay cậu và đứng lên. Tay phủi phủi áo rồi luồn từng ngón tay qua mái tóc nâu dài, nhanh chóng buộc tóc lại cho gọn gàng.

"Ổn." Cô đáp gọn lỏn. Cô có linh cảm không hay lắm. Đôi mắt xanh lá quan sát khắp một lượt xung quanh. Nơi họ đang đứng là một căn phòng được sơn màu trắng, hệt như khu hành lang. Dù nó rộng thật nhưng lại khiến người ta có cảm giác ngột ngạt như thế nào đấy.

"Thì ra là các người. Kesese. Thật là, mấy người rất có phước đấy. Được chết dưới tay ta, ta sẽ cho các người chết một cách êm ái." Giọng cười kiêu ngạo vang lên. "Các người ai muốn chết trước đây?"

"Ta." Lovino bước lên trước.

"Khoan, là tôi, Gilbert." Antonio bước lên một bước che chở cho cậu tóc nâu đỏ.

"Ai cho ngươi chết, không biết gì thì đứng ra đằng sau dùm đi." Lovi cố gắng chen lên hàng đầu nhưng hai tay Antonio dang rộng ra không cho cậu lên đứng đầu.

"Chết mà cũng giành nhau nữa hả? Các người thực là tức cười." Đôi mắt đỏ của Gilbert hiện lên tia khoái trá cùng giễu cợt.

"Thật là," Elizaveta lắc đầu. "Tình huống này chúng ta phải chia nhau ra đối phó từng tên mới đúng chứ. Lovi lo tên Gilbert đó. Antonio là tên tóc nâu dài, còn tên mắt kính nhường cho tôi."

Antonio khoanh tay lại, vẻ mặt đâm chiêu suy nghĩ. "Hình như cô khoái mấy cậu thanh niên mang mắt kính thì phải, đúng không Lizzy? Roderich cũng mắt kính mà cậu đó cũng mắt kính."

"Chậc, đang đánh nhau đừng có mà lôi chuyện tào lao ra nói chứ, Antonio." Môi cô nhếch lên một chút. Mặt cũng có chút hồng lên.

"Khoan đã," cậu tóc nâu dài lên tiếng.

"Có chuyện gì?" Gilbert nóng lòng đánh nhau mà tên bên cạnh cứ thích phá rối là sao. "Hay muốn bọn chúng đánh với bọn nhãi nhép trước hả Toris? Ngươi sợ bọn chúng quá mạnh nên ngươi đánh không lại à? Đồ chết nhát." Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn vào cậu mắt kính đang run rẩy đằng kia. "Chết là phải-"

Cậu tóc nâu tên Toris cầm tay Gilbert lên và…

Chap này hơi ngắn :) nhưng những chap sau sẽ dài hơn :)


	39. Chapter 39

Lúc trước một tháng mấy mới có một chap, giờ thì nhanh hơn trước rồi :) Cùng lắm 1 tuần sẽ có chap mới cho mấy bạn coi. Chap end sẽ là chap 45 :) cũng còn tầm 6 chap nữa. Hehe. Dạo này nói thật là mình học suốt ngày, và những thứ mình học và gặp phải khiến mình phải căng thẳng. Thường lúc trước, mình giải trí bằng cách dịch hoặc viết fic, đọc dou, đọc fic Eng. Gio72 khi mình muốn relax thì lúc đó đầu óc của mình cũng đã ko còn đủ tỉnh để có thể làm những việc như thế nữa.

Tạm thời mình có 3 project trong đầu, mình đang thực hiện 1 cái, còn 2 cái kia thì có lẽ là hè :) Mà cái mình đang thực hiện, thực sự là một ngày mình đánh tầm vài chục chữ =.= ko biết đến tháng 5 mình có hoàn thành dc ko nữa. Chứ mình đã có hết nội dung trong đầu cả rồi. Nên chuyện mình thông báo là nghỉ hưu là mình nói thiệt đó =.= không phải là 1 phút bồng bột đâu =.= Ko nói nhiều nữa, enjoy nha :)

Chapter 39

"Khoan đã," Toris nói.

"Có chuyện gì?" Gilbert nóng lòng đánh nhau mà tên bên cạnh cứ thích phá rối là sao. "Hay muốn bọn chúng đánh với bọn nhãi nhép trước hả Toris? Ngươi sợ bọn chúng quá mạnh nên ngươi đánh không lại à? Đồ chết nhát." Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn vào cậu mắt kính đang run rẩy đằng kia. "Chết là phải-"

Toris cầm tay có mang chiếc vòng trắng của Gilbert lên. Cậu ấn liên tục một dãy số, nhanh đến nổi chẳng ai có thể nhớ được dãy số đó là gì cả.

Gilbert chăm chú nhìn vào từng động tác cậu ta, tự hỏi không biết tên khờ này đang làm gì. Anh chỉ biết giờ đầu anh bắt đầu nhức một chút. Đang có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Lúc nãy vẫn còn bình thường mà, cũng chẳng có cái tên Ludwig gì đó ở đây. Vậy cơn nhức đầu dữ dội này từ đâu đến chứ. Hay là tại… Toris.

"D-dừng lại, dừng lại đi!" Gilbert cố gắng giựt tay mình ra khỏi tay Toris. Nhưng sao hôm nay cậu ta mạnh đến nổi có thể giữ chặt tay anh lại. Hay là anh đang yếu sức dần. Cậu ta là nội gián sao? Là nội gián giúp đỡ cho phía bên kia à?

"Xong rồi." Trên tay cậu ta cầm cái vòng trắng. "Anh lại là Gilbert của trước kia. Chào mừng anh trở về."

Những kí ức khi xưa tưởng chừng đã mất nay đột ngột quay trở về. Hình ảnh Ludwig tràn ngập khắp đầu óc anh. Ánh mắt, nụ cười và cả vẻ mặt mỗi khi cậu ấy lúng túng. Những lần uống bia nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất… Những lần cùng nhau làm xúc xích… Và kể cả lần đầu nhận nhau, hai anh vui mừng đến nổi nói không lên lời. Còn có cả những người bạn, Antonio, Francis, Alfred và Roderich nữa… Anh đã thực sự nhớ lại tất cả, nhưng có gì đó khiến anh không vui.

Nhớ lại không phải là điều anh ngày mong muốn sao? Nhớ lại mọi thứ đâu phải tất cả, vì đó là những chuyện của quá khứ, và hiện tại mới là thứ anh phải đối mặt.

_"Andrew đây, Andrew đây. Mày có chuyện gì sao, Gilbert. Gilbert!"_ Bộ đàm đeo trên tai phát ra tiếng nói.

"T-tao không sao cả. Chỉ đùa mày xem mày có quan tâm tao hay không thôi đó mà. K-kesese." Gilbert gượng gạo cười chỉ để không cho Andrew biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

_"Gilbert, mày hay lắm. Tối nay tao sẽ xử mày." _Andrew hách dịch nói.

"Tối nay sao? Ừ tối nay." Gilbert nhoẻn miệng cười, đó xem như là lời hứa. Tối nay tao nhất định sẽ được gặp lại mày. Tao nhất định sẽ giữ cái mạng này lại để đi gặp mày. "Mày đang đánh à?"

_"Ừ, người này mày quen. Thôi, tao không nói với mày nữa. Giờ chơi kết thúc rồi."_ Người đó nói và rồi bộ đàm chẳng còn phát ra tiếng gì ngoài cái tiếng rè rè khó chịu.

"Các vị có thể bỏ súng xuống được rồi. Chúng ta là đồng minh." Toris nói.

"Tại sao chúng tôi phải tin cậu?" Elizaveta hướng mũi súng về phía Toris.

"Vì chính tôi là người gửi e-mail cho các vị. Tôi kí tên là T." Cậu ta chứng minh. "Trong thư tôi còn có kèm bản phân tích hạt nhân cho mấy người nữa. Và tôi gửi vào địa chỉ của Matthew Williams. Thế đã đủ bằng chứng chưa?"

Elizaveta vẫn chưa chịu tin. "Cậu không sợ Ivan biết hay sao mà dám nói chuyện đó ở đây?"

"Vì hệ thống camera ở đây đã bị tôi tắt tiếng cả rồi. Và hướng camera khi quay cũng không hướng về phía này." Toris giải thích.

"Tên Ivan tin tưởng cậu như thế mà cậu dám phản bội hắn sao?" Cô tiếp tục chất vấn.

"Đủ rồi, Elizaveta à." Antonio ngăn cản. "Cậu ta tháo chiếc vòng ra cho Gilbert chính là bằng chứng tốt nhất cho chúng ta."

"Phải, Antonio." Gilbert từ lan can nhảy xuống, ôm chầm lấy đứa bạn thân. "Trong khoảng thời gian qua, tôi không nhớ gì cả. Tôi có làm gì khiến cậu buồn không? Tôi không cố ý đâu. Tất cả chỉ tại tên Ivan đó."

"Không," Antonio vỗ vai bạn mình. "Không gì đâu, ai cũng hiểu mà. Mọi người có ai giận cậu đâu. Chào mừng cậu đã về, Gilbert."

"Ừ." Gilbert mỉm cười.

"Nào, cũng ôm tôi một cái đi chứ." Elizaveta dang rộng hai tay, và Gilbert cũng ôm lấy cô. Tay cô vỗ lên vai cậu. "Sẽ không có gì, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ qua thôi."

"Cô vẫn khoẻ là tốt rồi. Còn tên chồng cô thì sao?"

"Khoẻ. Anh ấy còn soạn mấy bài nhạc để khi cậu về đánh cho cậu nghe."

"Xì, cóc cần." Gilbert khịt mũi. Nhưng trong lòng anh lại rất vui mừng, mọi người vẫn không hề quên anh.

"Thôi," Elizaveta buông anh ra. "Bây giờ, nhiệm vụ kế tiếp của chúng ta là tấn công vào đầu não của chúng."

"Tôi và Eduard sẽ chỉ đường cho mọi người." Toris nói, giờ cậu đang đứng cạnh Lovino.

"Được vậy thì tốt quá." Cô gái mỉm cười.

"Tôi?" Eduard chỉ vào mình.

"Đã đến nước này chúng ta không còn cách nào khác cả. Chẳng phải lúc nào cậu cũng mong rằng sẽ thoát khỏi bàn tay Ivan sao. Bây giờ đã đến lúc rồi." Cậu tóc nâu dài nhìn thẳng vào bạn mình.

"Nhưng… Nhưng lỡ hắn giết chúng ta…" Cậu mắt kính do dự.

"Thì có vấn đề gì đâu. Con người sớm muộn ai chẳng phải chết. Chết sớm một chút, lên thiên đường sớm một chút chẳng phải tốt hơn sao?" Toris mỉm cười. "Thôi, đi thôi. Đừng chậm trễ nữa." Cậu ta lấy trong túi ra một cái remote và bấm cái nút đầu tiên. "Đi đường này."

"Tôi còn một chuyện muốn hỏi." Elizaveta một lần nữa ngăn cản mọi người. "Là về tên Ivan. Hắn chẳng phải bị Lovino hạ rồi sao? Chính mắt cậu ta nhìn thấy hắn bị nổ tung. Em gái hắn cũng nói rằng anh mình chết rồi và lại tính sổ với chúng tôi."

"Thực ra, đó là cái bẫy mà Braginski cùng Kirkland đã dựng lên mà thôi." Toris cúi đầu. "Kirkland biết tính tình cùng sự ảnh hưởng lớn của Ludwig Beilschmidt và Alfred Jones. Hai người đó đang nóng lòng muốn đánh bại Braginski và nhất định sẽ đuổi theo nếu có người sơ hở tiết lộ trung tâm này. Khi đó, chỉ cần mọi người sơ suất thì họ sẽ có thể bắt gọn mọi người lại, dùng sức mạnh của mọi người để chế tạo ra nhiều quân lính mới, đồng thời có thể biến tất cả thành một người hoàn toàn mới giống như Gilbert đây."

"Tên Arthur ấy… Tên Arthur ấy rất nguy hiểm…" Lovino nắm chặt hai tay mình với nhau. "Ngay từ lần đầu gặp hắn, ta đã biết hắn không phải người tốt mà."

"Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh lại nào Lovi~ Sẽ không sao." Antonio vỗ vỗ vào vai cậu. "Như thế đã được chưa Lizzy, cô còn muốn hỏi gì cậu ta nữa không?"

"Đủ rồi." Elizaveta gật đầu.

"Thế thì chúng ta đi. Lối này." Toris chỉ vào cánh cửa đang mở toang.

"Nếu nhà ngươi dám dụ chúng ta vào bẫy một lần nữa, thì ngươi sẽ phải lãnh một cái chết đau đớn. Toris." Lovino nghiến răng nghe kèn kẹt. Cậu tóc nâu dài hơi run một chút nhưng sau đó lại quay đầu qua nói:

"Nếu tôi gạt các người, các người có thể giết chết tôi ngay tại chỗ."

Họ bắt đầu bước vào đường hành lang nhỏ hẹp cùng với ánh sáng mờ mờ. Cũng như tương lai của họ vậy.

"Này này," Alfred dùng mu tay lau sạch vết máu. "Đừng coi thường nhau thế nhé. Tôi đâu phải chỉ có bao nhiêu trò đó. Cậu không để ý là nãy giờ sức mình đang yếu dần à?"

"Anh Kiku, đằng sau l-lưng anh," cô gái tóc dài chỉ tay về phía lưng Kiku. Một chú chim xanh đang bay ở đằng sau lưng cậu ta. Nó có nhiệm vụ hút 'khí' toả ra từ phía cậu người Nhật. Lúc nãy, khi những chú chim phân thân, cậu đã cài đặt chương trình đặt biệt cho chú chim nhỏ nhất rồi. Từ nãy đến giờ, đánh nhau hỗn loạn. Hai người kia cũng chỉ để ý đến trận đánh này, nên sẽ không chú ý đến một sinh vật nhỏ đang nấp đằng sau.

Cậu trai tóc ngắn đứng cạnh Kiku nhanh chóng dùng thanh kiếm vắt ngang bên mình chém thẳng về phía chú chim. Alfred mỉm cười, một thanh kiếm gỗ bình thường thì làm sao đấu lại được với cậu. Nhưng cậu đã lầm…

Chỉ với cây kiếm gỗ tưởng chừng vô dụng đó, cậu ta đã có thể chém con chim xanh ra làm đôi. Và nó hoàn toàn tan biến đi. Alfred há hốc mồm, nhìn cậu ta trâng trâng. Quả thật là cần phải cẩn thận hơn, không được khinh địch.

"Anh Alfred," Matthew thì thầm. "Bên tụi em xong rồi, chúng ta chia nhau đánh đi."

"OK." Cậu gật đầu. "Anh sẽ xử Kiku, em với cô gái đó và cậu kia thì cho Francis."

"Oi," Francis càu nhàu, "Việc khó sao lại đẩy cho tôi thế kia."

"Chứ tôi biết với tính của anh, anh sẽ nhường cho cô gái đó. Tôi phân vậy là đúng rồi." Alfred bĩu môi phản bác. "Phân chia vậy rồi, không được ý kiến ý cò gì nữa hết."

Matthew nhận thấy tín hiệu lạ, bèn đưa tay lên chỉnh chỉnh bộ phận nhận âm của máy một lát. "Vâng, em sẽ nói lại." Cậu mỉm cười nhìn anh mình. "Có tin tốt, nhóm của Antonio đã vượt qua ải rồi, giờ đang tiến về phía đầu não. Gilbert cũng đã hồi phục và đi cùng với họ."

"Hay quá," Alfred cười tươi rói. "Bọn họ sao nhanh thế, lại còn cứu được cả Gilbert nữa. Chúng ta không thể thua họ được. Nào, tiến lên." Cậu xông lên phía trước, tiến về phía Kiku. Kiku cười. Tay nắm chặt thanh kiếm, sẵn sàng giao đấu bất kì lúc nào.

"Chào," Matthew nhìn cô gái lí nhí nói. Thực ra cậu chưa bao giờ đánh nhau hết. Cậu không biết đầu tiên phải làm như thế nào.

Mei nhìn cậu thanh niên trước mặt ngạc nhiên. Đôi mắt nâu đánh giá sơ lược cậu ta. Bộ dạng này chắc cậu ta chưa đánh nhau bao giờ. Cũng giống cô vậy. Nhưng về mặt nào đó, cô nhỉnh hơn cậu ta một chút. Cô tự tin chứ không run sợ. Miệng bất chợt nở ra nụ cười. Hi vọng phần thắng ngày hôm nay sẽ thuộc về cô. Từ hai tay áo cô xuất hiện hai dải lụa màu hồng nhạt. Chúng nhắm thẳng cậu thanh niên mà tiến tới. Hai dải lụa đan vào nhau và siết chặt lấy Matthew. Giờ cậu giống như được bao quanh bởi một cái kén vậy.

Còn phía bên kia, Francis cùng cậu cầm thanh kiếm gỗ đang đánh nhau. Francis ngoài miệng thì cười nhưng trong đầu đang suy nghĩ nên hạ gục cậu này như thế nào. Màn hình của cây súng rõ ràng không tín hiệu của hạt nhân. Tức là cậu này cũng giống như Matthew và Alfred. Đôi mắt xanh hướng về phía thanh kiếm gỗ trong tay cậu. Sao thanh kiếm này giống như mấy thanh kiếm trừ tà trên phim. Nó có thể chém con chim xanh của Alfred mà không phải tốn chút sức lực nào. Xét về khía cạnh nào đó, cậu ta chắc hẳn mạnh hơn Kiku. Cần phải câu giờ để tiếp tục quan sát thêm thì mới có hướng đánh thắng cậu này được.

"Chào, anh tên Francis. Em tên gì, cậu nhỏ?" Francis chào hỏi.

"Đừng nói nhiều. Đánh đi." Cậu ta lạnh lùng đáp lại sự nhiệt tình của anh.

"Chậc," Francis thở dài. "Ít ra cũng phải chào hỏi trước chứ. Đó là cái phép lịch sự tối thiểu mà."

"Hong. Đó là tên ta." Cậu trai đáp. Tay giơ thanh kiếm lên trước mặt niệm câu thần chú gì đó mà Francis không nghe rõ. "Chuẩn bị sám hối đi."

Đằng sau lưng Hong bắt đầu xuất hiện những bóng trắng mờ mờ, giống như bóng ma vậy. Mà trên đời này làm gì có ma chứ, Francis thầm nghĩ. Chắc là mấy cái trò bịp giác quan người khác như Arthur mà thôi. Không cần phải sợ. Tay anh hơi run nắm chặt cây súng. Có lẽ đây là lúc tốt nhất để tiêu diệt vũ khí duy nhất của cậu ta. Cây súng giơ lên, anh lấy chuẩn chính xác rồi bóp cò.

Đột nhiên Francis cảm thấy lạnh. Lạnh lắm. Những ngón tay như bị đóng băng, không còn sức để cử động nữa.

"Không biết mấy người phương Tây như các người có tin vào truyện ma như người phương Đông chúng tôi hay không?" Hong lấy cái bình hồ lô đang vắt trên thắt lưng ra. "Ở nước tôi có câu chuyện kể rằng, phàm người con gái còn trinh, chết khi đang mặc chiếc áo lụa đỏ trên người thì cô gái đó sẽ không được đầu thai mà sẽ biến thành oan hồn. Oan hồn đó sẽ đi tìm đàn ông, dụ dỗ họ và hút hết sinh khí của họ."

Đôi mắt xanh mở to ra, nhìn thẳng vào Hong.

"Anh không cần phải lo sợ." Hong dường như có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của France. "Tôi sẽ không giết anh. Giết chết anh chỉ làm bẩn tay tôi. Lin đừng tức giận, xong việc sẽ có thưởng cho cô." Cái giọng Hong vẫn đều đều và lành lạnh như vậy dù cậu đang nói chuyện với hồn ma cô gái đó. Tay cậu mở nút, miệng lại lầm bầm nhiệm chú. Miệng hồ lô hướng về phía Francis. "Thu." Cậu gọi to. Một cái bóng màu xanh lam nhạt thoát khỏi người Francis và một cái bóng đỏ chui vào người anh ta.

Cơ thể anh người Pháp đổ gục xuống nền nhà đầy xác chết. Nhưng chỉ trong vài phút nó đã có thể đứng lên được. "Ni hao," Francis giờ đang nói tiếng Trung Quốc cùng với giọng nữa.

"Cơ thể này sử dụng được chứ Lin?" Hong hỏi.

"C-cũng tạm ổn." Francis hay giờ là Lin đáp. "Nhưng rồi sẽ quen thôi. Đến khi xong việc, cậu hứa là cho tôi linh hồn của gã này đấy nhé. Hắn rất ngon đấy. Cái vị-"

"Nào, vào công việc chính thôi." Cậu thanh niên ngắt lời. "Cô ở bên Mei, tôi qua bên Kiku."

"Được."

Cậu hi vọng Mei không khinh địch quá, vì tên đó nhìn vậy chứ không đơn giản đâu. Căn cứ vào đâu mà cậu nói thế à? Chắc là nhờ vào trực giác nhạy bén thôi.

"Cẩn thận, Andrew." Một sợi dây leo bay thẳng tới nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy mảnh kính đang nhắm thẳng anh tóc đỏ mà bay tới. "Anh chiến đấu mà cũng nói chuyện với Gilbert sao? Nhớ cậu ta tới vậy à?" Arthur thừa lúc Feliciano đang loay hoay thoát khỏi mấy cọng dây leo mà trêu chọc Andrew.

"Mày nhảm quá rồi đấy. Mày lo phần của mày đi." Andrew cố tình lờ cậu tóc vàng đi. Nghiêng người một cái, anh tránh đòn tấn công của Ludwig. "Tao bắt đầu thấy chán rồi đấy. Đã đến lúc kết thúc rồi." Anh ngáp dài một cái rồi tan biến thành một ngọn khói đến quay xung quanh Ludwig.

Arthur thở dài rồi nhìn cái bộ dạng lóng ngóng của Feliciano khi đốt cháy cái hàng rào bằng dây leo của anh. Chậc, phải kết thúc sớm đến vậy sao. Anh còn muốn chơi đùa một chút nữa mà. Hay là nhắm vào hai tên kia cũng được. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn sang Roderich và Vash. Bọn họ đang bị đội quân vây quanh. Chắc chưa cần tới mình ra tay đâu, Arthur nghĩ.

"Artie còn tính giỡn với bọn họ bao giờ nữa?" Orchid ngồi trên vai anh ngáp dài. Trận chiến gì mà chán quá đi.

"Chắc chừng nào Feli thoát ra khỏi đó hả?" Rose từ đâu xuất hiện cười khúc khích.

"Sẽ lâu đó." Daisy nhìn bộ dạng của cậu ta thở dài.

"Chắc vậy rồi." Iris phụ hoạ. "Hay mình qua bên Andrew xem đi, đỡ chán hơn."

"Nếu mà có Gilbert xuất hiện sẽ hay biết mấy." Cô tiên áo trắng cười khúc khích.

"Có chuyện gì vậy? Có chuyện gì mà mấy cô chưa kể tôi nghe." Rose buồn bực nhìn qua cô bạn. "Tôi không ở cạnh mấy cô nửa năm mà mấy cô nhẫn tâm đối xử với tôi thế à? Có chuyện gì cũng không kể tôi nghe."

"Đừng buồn mà," Iris vỗ vai. "Khi nào xong, mình mở tiệc mừng cô về rồi kể hết một chuyện luôn nghe mới thú vị chứ."

"Đừng nói là…" Rose nhìn vào vẻ mặt của hai cô bạn là đã đoán được lờ mờ chuyện gì xảy ra rồi.

Arthur ngoáy ngoáy lỗ tai, nghe bốn cô gái này nói chuyện mà mệt quá. Không phải mấy cô ấy lúc trước từng trải qua lớp đào tạo điệp viên không nữa. Sao chuyện gì cũng biết thế này? Môi anh nhếch lên cười. Feliciano cuối cùng đã thoát ra khỏi cái lồng đó rồi.

Một hòn lửa đỏ rực xuất hiện, bay xoẹt qua cánh tay anh. Nó bay vào tường và để lại trên đó một đóm đen xấu xí.

"Tiến bộ đó," Arthur khen ngợi.

"Tôi không cần anh khen." Cậu tóc nâu thở hồng hộc. Mồ hôi nhễ nhại ướt cả tấm áo sơ mi màu xanh lục. Một hòn lửa đỏ nóng rực lại tiếp tục bay về phía Arthur. Những dây gai bện thành lá chắn trước mặt Arthur cháy rụi thành tro chỉ trong nháy mắt.

"Nào, tới lúc đánh thật sự rồi."

Những sợi dây gai lại tiếp tục xông tới chỗ của Feliciano. Anh không muốn dùng tuyệt chiêu của mình để đối phó với cậu nhóc này. Vì nó rất tốn sức và với tên này, chỉ cần dùng những thứ đơn giản là đủ đánh thắng cậu ta. Chìa khoá chính là làm cho Feliciano rối lên là đủ.

Ludwig nhìn qua vai. Feliciano đang bối rối vì những sợi dây cứ thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện. Cậu ấy không biết nên tấn công ở chỗ từ chỗ nào cả. "Cẩn thận, Feli." Anh tóc vàng không kiềm được mà hét lên.

"Vâng," Feliciano nghe được tiếng cùa Ludwig liền vui mừng mà quên hết mọi chuyện. Và lập tức bị một sợi dây bay sượt qua mặt và để lại trên làn da trắng một vết thương dài.

"Tôi đã bảo cẩn thận." Ludwig nóng lòng. Arthur đâu phải là tên dễ đối phó. Đấu với hắn ta chính là làm khó cho cậu người Ý rồi.

"Mày là đứa phải cẩn thận mới đúng." Andrew từ đâu xuất hiện, trong tay là một con dao kề ngay cổ Ludwig. "Ngạc nhiên à? Cây dao này không phải là cây dao bình thường. Nó không bén lắm, nhưng khi cứa vào da thịt thì thịt của mày sẽ bị thối rửa đến chết. Đau đớn lắm đúng không?"

Sắc mặt Ludwig không hề biến đổi, vì trong tay cậu bây giờ cũng là một con dao đang kề ngay cổ Andrew. "Con dao này tuy không lợi hại như con dao của anh. Nhưng chỉ cần cắt vào chỗ này, anh sẽ chết ngay tại chỗ. Còn những con dao đằng sau lưng anh nữa. Chỉ cần anh dám động đậy, chúng sẽ bay thẳng vào tim anh. Anh cũng đừng tốn công thoát khỏi tay tôi làm gì, vì xung quanh chúng ta là bốn bức tường trong suốt. Anh không thể nào thoát khỏi tay tôi đâu."

"Uy hiếp ta à?" Đôi mắt xanh ẩn dưới hàng chân mày rậm nhíu lại một cái. Anh dư sức thoát khỏi đó nhưng mà anh muốn xem thử thằng nhóc này có trò gì hay.

"Anh có quan hệ gì với Gilbert? Và làm sao để cho anh ấy nhớ lại mọi chuyện."

Anh tóc đỏ cười thật to, cái giọng điệu chế giễu đó làm người ta muốn một dao đâm thẳng vào cổ họng anh. "Quan hệ gì? Thế còn mày, mày có quan hệ gì với nó chứ?"

"Tôi là em của anh ấy. Và tôi có quyền biết mọi chuyện."

"Nó có em sao tao lại không biết? Mày chẳng có mối quan hệ gì với Gilbert của tao cả. Chuyện của tao với nó, mày không cần phải quan tâm."

"Nói." Con dao để lại một vết cắt trên da Andrew, tuy không ngay chỗ hiểm nhưng chỉ cần nhích qua một chút là anh sẽ không còn đứng ở đây được nữa.

Dù thế nhưng nét mặt Andrew vẫn cứ bình thản, không có chút lo sợ gì cả. Cứ như con dao đang kề vào cổ anh là một con dao nhựa chẳng hơn chẳng kém. "Tao nghĩ là mày dư sức biết rồi chứ." Andrew lại cười. Mái tóc đỏ đung đưa qua lại dưới ánh đèn ne-on giống như ngọn lửa đang cháy rực trong đêm. "Tao với anh mày đã lên giường rồi đấy. Tao có cần phải báo cáo với mày trình tự hành sự của tụi tao ra sao không? Mày có muốn biết một tuần tụi tao quan hệ bao nhiêu lần không?"

"Không cần." Ludwig hét lên. Nhưng dường như Andrew vẫn còn chưa muốn dừng lại. Cậu chẳng muốn gì hơn là một dao giết chết hắn, ngay tại đây và ngay bây giờ. Và cậu chẳng do dự, nhích con dao sang một chút. Những con dao đằng sau cũng biết cần phải làm gì.

"Không biết những người khác giờ sao rồi?" Elizaveta thở dài. Bọn họ thì tạm thời đã qua một ải, còn những người khác chẳng biết khi nào có thể đến họp mặt với bọn họ. Bộ dàm từ nãy giờ chỉ có thể liên lạc với Matthew mà thôi.

"Theo như mọi người kể thì nhóm của Arthur sẽ đấu với nhóm của Ludwig. Còn Alfred thì đấu với Kiku." Toris nhớ lại bản phân công.

"Vậy thực lực bên nhóm Arthur và Kiku như thế nào?" Elizaveta đang lo lắng cho Roderich. Không biết anh ấy có an toàn không?

"Nhóm Arthur thì có Arthur và Andrew, Raivis và Katyusha. Arthur và Andrew thì mọi người biết rồi đó. Còn hai người kia chỉ là người bình thường thôi. Họ không trang bị vũ khí gì đặc biệt, hơn nữa chẳng có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu. Còn nhóm của Kiku có Kiku, Mei và Hong. Mei thì có khả năng tương tự như Arthur, nhưng cô ấy chỉ mới nhận ra năng lực của mình cách đây vừa tròn một tuần, không đáng lo ngại. Còn Hong thì tôi hoàn toàn không biết gì về cậu ta."

"Bọn họ sẽ không sao, và nhất định sẽ an toàn." Antonio tươi cười an ủi mọi người.

"An toàn cái gì? Nhất định thằng nhóc đó sẽ đánh với Arthur. Mà tên Arthur đó… hắn…" Lovino nắm lấy gấu áo, giống như muốn xé nó ra vậy.

"Mọi người đừng lo, bên chúng ta còn một người chi viện nữa." Toris cố gắng mỉm cười.

"Đó là ai?" Antonio hỏi.

"Là Heracles." Toris đáp. "Tôi đã lén lút thả cậu ta ra khi trận chiến bắt đầu."

"Tên đó thì làm được gì chứ. Chỉ tổ vướng tay chân người khác." Lovino cáu gắt hét lên. Antonio nhanh chóng dùng tay bịt miệng cậu tóc nâu đỏ.

"Đừng nói chuyện lớn quá, Lovi~!"

"Phải đấy," cậu tóc nâu dài gật đầu.

Họ đi thêm một quãng nữa trong hành lang chật hẹp. Gilbert từ nãy giờ không nói câu nào cả. Anh cảm thấy thực sự bất an. Có một cảm giác khó chịu không nói lên lời đang dần dâng lên trong lồng ngực. Đó có phải là thứ người ta gọi là linh cảm. Đôi mắt đỏ bắt đầu hiện lên tia lo sợ. Họ hay những người ngoài kia sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

"Mọi người dừng lại ở đây." Gilbert ra lệnh.

"Tại sao?" Elizaveta quay qua hỏi.

"Ivan rất mạnh, thực sự chúng ta không đấu lại hắn. Tôi đã từng đánh với hắn một lần, hắn không đơn giản như chúng ta nghĩ đâu." Gilbert nhìn thẳng mọi người. Và ai nấy điều biết sự thật đó, "Liều cái mạng này vì cái tên như thế có phải là hơi quá không? Tôi khuyên mọi người nên ở đây, đợi những nhóm khác xong chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau họp mặt. Đến chừng đó, với số lượng đông như thế này, dù Ivan có bao nhiêu tay sai đi chăng nữa cũng chẳng thể nào đấu lại với chúng ta."

"Gil nói đúng."Antonio gật đầu.

"Mọi chuyện tôi tin tưởng giao cho Antonio và Toris." Mái tóc bạc quay ra sau, "Tôi đi đây."

"Cậu đi đâu?" Antonio giữ chặt vai bạn mình.

"Tôi muốn quay lại giúp đỡ cho… cho bọn họ." Gilbert mỉm cười. "Kesese, có người tuyệt vời như tôi giúp sức thì phần thắng nhất định sẽ cao hơn."

"Nhưng…" Elizaveta cố gắng nghĩ lí do để giữ cậu ta lại.

"Một mình anh đi sẽ không biết đường đâu." Toris cũng ra sức ngăn anh tóc bạc lại. "N-nhưng tôi có thứ này, mong có thể giúp được cho anh." Cậu đưa tay vào túi áo và rút ra một tấm giấy. "Này là bản đồ khu vực. Tôi đã học thuộc nó rồi. Giờ tôi không cần phải giữ nó nữa, giao lại cho anh đó."

"Cảm ơn." Gilbert đón lấy nó và mỉm cười.

"Mau chóng quay về." Elizaveta vỗ vai cậu bạn. "Nếu gặp Roddie thì hãy cố gắng bảo vệ anh ấy thay tôi."

"Cô không đi sao?"

"Tôi đi chỉ khiến làm anh ấy lo lắng và phân tâm mà thôi."

"Vậy tạm biệt mọi người."

"Hẹn gặp lại cậu." Antonio vẫy tay chào.

"Ừ." Gilbert cũng cười thật tươi và vẫy tay đáp lại. Lại một lời hứa nữa. Dù thế nào anh cũng nhất định phải thực hiện nó. Nhất định quay lại gặp bọn họ.


	40. Chapter 40

Ko biết có bạn nào thấy lạ ko, lúc trước kể từ tập 23 mình ko hề nhắc đến Rose, mà thay vào đó mình nhắc đến Daisy :) Tập này sẽ giải thích mọi thứ. Và đề nghị bạn nào đa sầu đa cảm để sẵn bịch khăn giấy kế bên giúp mình =]]]]

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Không cần." Ludwig hét lên. Nhưng dường như Andrew vẫn còn chưa muốn dừng lại. Cậu chẳng muốn gì hơn là một dao giết chết hắn, ngay tại đây và ngay bây giờ. Và cậu chẳng do dự, nhích con dao sang một chút. Những con dao đằng sau cũng biết cần phải làm gì.

Nhưng một sợi dây quất ngang qua. Bức tường trong suốt vỡ nát. Những cây dao định đâm thẳng vào Andrew cũng nhanh chóng tan thành những hạt bụi lóng lánh dưới ánh đèn neon.

"Xin lỗi." Arthur nói. Cái giọng nghe có thể thành thật như nụ cười trên môi kia đã phản bội làm anh.

"Tao không cần mày xen ngang, tao tự thoát được hắn." Andrew bấy giờ chỉ là đám bụi mờ vô định hình trong không trung.

"À, vậy xem như là tôi nhiều chuyện đi."

"Mày lo cho cái thằng kia kìa." Andrew chỉ tay vào Feliciano. Cậu ta giống như đang chơi trốn tìm với mấy sợi dây gai đó vậy. Sợi dây thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện làm cậu cứ rối bời lên. Đôi mắt xanh chợt đảo qua Roderich và Vash. Bọn quân lính đã bị họ tiêu diệt cả rồi. Chắc mục tiêu tiếp theo của họ không ai khác chính là Andrew. Anh không thể bọn họ làm hỏng kế hoạch của anh được. Arthur phóng những sợi dây dài sang tấn công hai người kia nhưng bị một ngọn lửa đỏ thiêu rụi.

"Không được làm hại hai người đó. Không được làm hại Roderich, Vash và cả Ludwig." Feliciano nói trong hơi thở gấp gáp.

Đôi chân mày anh nhướn lên một chút. Thằng nhóc khó nhằn này, chẳng phải anh đang tiết kiệm sức lực thì nãy giờ cậu ta đâu còn đứng đây nữa.

Quay trở về trận đấu của Andrew và Ludwig. Ludwig hiện giờ đang kẹt trong đám khói bụi dày đặc do chính Andrew tạo nên. Ludwig đã từng thấy nó một lần, nên cậu không hề lúng túng. Cậu biết rằng nếu đứng yên một chỗ, và dùng những tấm kính bảo vệ thì chẳng bao lâu tên tóc đỏ kia sẽ kiệt sức. Hắn ta là người bất lợi hơn cả trong cuộc chiến này.

Andrew cứ tiếp tục tấn công bất ngờ nhưng bị những tấm kính dày chặn lại. Anh tóc đỏ biết tình thế đồng thời hiểu cả cơ thể mình. Nó sẽ không chịu đựng được bao lâu nữa đâu. Nhưng trước đó anh nhất định sẽ phải giết định tên này. Chỉ cần một nhát dao này thôi, hắn sẽ từ từ thối rửa mà chết.

Chỉ trong tích tắc, Andrew biến thành một lọn khói, rồi chớp mắt hai Andrew y hệt nhau xuất hiện. Ba, bốn rồi năm sáu Andrew bao quanh một Ludwig. Mày chết chắc rồi, Andrew nghĩ thầm. Cả sáu anh tóc đỏ đều cầm con dao, vào xông thẳng vào phía cậu tóc vàng.

Ludwig lúc này nghĩ mình có thể đấu tay đôi thôi, đây không phải là lúc hao tổn sức lực. Còn cả một chặng đường dài phía trước đang đợi cậu. Theo cậu thấy hình như hắn cũng đã bắt đầu yếu dần. Cậu đưa hai tay phía trước thủ thế, sau đó chân trái đá lên, thẳng vào Andrew đang xông tới. Andrew đó tan thành khói. Cậu trở về tư thế ban đầu, tay vung cú đấm vào bụng Andrew thứ hai, tên đó biến mất. Cứ thế, cứ thế những tên khác đều tan biến dưới cú đấm của Ludwig.

Và cuối cùng là tên thứ sáu, cậu chuẩn bị thật cẩn thận vì chắc rằng hắn chính là 'bản chính'. Những ngọn dao phóng nhanh về phía Andrew, cậu còn bao quanh hắn bằng sáu tấm kính trong, nếu có biến đi thì cũng không thể thoát khỏi cái hộp này. Và Ludwig chắc chắn đây là 'bản chính' vì hắn tấn công cậu một cách có đầu óc chứ không phải là chỉ xông tới như những tên lúc nãy.

Nhưng lúc này Ludwig không hề hay biết rằng Andrew thực sự đang đứng đằng sau cậu từ rất lâu. Thừa lúc đó, anh nhẹ nhàng tiến đến sát Ludwig, kề con dao ngay cổ cậu ta. Ludwig cũng đâu phải hạng vừa, dù hơi bất ngờ nhưng ngay lập tức cậu đã bố trí phòng vệ. Hàng loạt những lưỡi dao làm bằng thuỷ tinh đang chực chờ xung quanh. Tấm kính trong phản chiếu hình ảnh mờ nhạt làm người ta cảm thấy quỷ dị. Chỉ trong tích tắc nữa, con dao trong tay Andrew sẽ cứa vào cổ Ludwig, và những lưỡi dao thuỷ tinh sẽ đâm thẳng vào Andrew. Chẳng còn đường thoát nào nữa rồi.

"Dừng lại." Một người mới tham gia vào cuộc chiến. Bàn tay Andrew lúc này cảm thấy bỏng rát và lập tức buông Ludwig ra. Những mảnh thuỷ tinh muốn nhắm thẳng vào lưng Andrew cũng vỡ ra thành vụn cám nhỏ li ti, nghe những tiếng lách tách cực nhỏ. "Mày không được làm hại nó, Andrew. Nó là em tao."

"Anh hai." Ludwig kêu lên. "Anh đã nhớ tất cả mọi chuyện rồi sao?" Ánh mắt cậu hiện lên tia mừng rỡ, phải để ý kĩ mới thấy được.

"Ừ." Gilbert gật đầu. Nhưng anh chẳng lại ôm đứa em lâu ngày không gặp mà đôi mắt đỏ chuyển sang nhìn Andrew.

"Mày đã nhớ lại mọi chuyện?" Andrew đứng đằng sau lưng Ludwig nói.

"Phải. Tại sao mày biết toàn bộ sự thật mà không hề nói với tao?" Gilbert chỉ tay về phía Andrew. "Em tránh ra Ludwig. Anh phải hỏi rõ chuyện tên này."

"Anh-" Ludwig lên tiếng.

"Tránh ra." Gilbert hét lên. Đôi mắt đỏ rực lửa nhìn chăm chăm về phía Andrew. Cậu tóc vàng hết cách, đành phải chiều theo ý anh mình.

"Mày muốn đánh với tao?"

"Phải." Gilbert kiên quyết. "Mày nợ tao. Mày nợ tao quá nhiều. Tại sao mày không nói cho tao nghe sự thật hả?"

"Đánh thì đánh, đừng nói nhiều. Mà chả phải tao đã nói với mày, biết sự thật chỉ khiến mày mất mạng hay sao?"

"Nhưng mày trơ mắt nhìn tao đánh nhau với em mình, là mày không đ úng. Tao là gì của mày hả? Tại sao mày không giúp tao mà lại đi giúp Ivan."

Andrew không nói gì.

"Mày…" Anh mắt đỏ lấy tay nắm lấy ngực áo bên trái. Anh chẳng hiểu sau cái cảm giác bất an từ nãy giờ cứ bám chặt lấy anh không buông. Tại sao vậy? Sắp có chuyện gì xảy ra sao? Anh cảm thấy được mùi của sự nguy hiểm. Nhưng lại chẳng biết nó xuất phát từ đâu.

"Lên đi." Andrew kéo anh ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình. Anh tóc đỏ lao đến như một cơn gió.

"Bắt đầu." Những trái bom nhỏ bằng đầu ngón tay bay thẳng vào người đối diện.

"Sẵn sàng chưa?" Một người tóc vàng ngang tới vai đứng trên lan can. Hai tay đang giữ súng, ngắm thẳng về phía trước.

Người mang mắt kính phía bên lan can đối diện cũng gật đầu, ra dấu sẵn sàng. Cả hai giương súng, bóp cò.

Arthur ngửi thấy sự thay đổi mùi trong không khí. Anh quay đầu sang để tìm kiếm, nhưng lại bị hòn lửa đỏ đang bay tới làm bất ngờ. Trong nháy mắt, anh đã nhìn thấy đường đi của viên đạn. Một sợi dây gai bay tới định chặn nó lại, nhưng rốt cuộc lại sợi dây gai đó lại bị ngọn lửa thiêu rụi. Sau đó, những ngọn lửa từ phía Feliciano cứ tiếp tục tấn công Arthur, làm anh phân tâm không chú ý đến viên đạn đó.

Viên đạn theo đường nhắm, bay thẳng tới hạt nhân đang trên trán Andrew.

Gilbert không nhìn thấy viên đạn từ phía sau anh đang bay nhắm thẳng vào Andrew. Điều mà anh thấy bây giờ là một bóng đen mờ nhạt. Trong tích tắc, người đó giương lưỡi hái lên, kề vào cổ Andrew. Thần Chết sao? Cái cảm giác bất an này chính là từ ông ta? Và người chết là Andrew…

Không được.

Anh không để cho chuyện này xảy ra được. Tên tóc đỏ đó không thể chết được.

Theo trực giác nhạy bén, anh xoay người qua. Viên đạn đã đến rất gần. Trong lúc này anh chẳng thể nào tập trung được cho chuyện gì cả, kể cả việc điều khiển siêu năng lực này. Chỉ còn một cách duy nhất.

Andrew, tạm biệt.

Ludwig, tạm biệt. Anh chẳng còn ở bên cạnh em nữa. Phải tự chăm sóc mình đấy

Đôi mắt đỏ nhắm lại. Môi mỉm cười mãn nguyện. Chết như vậy chẳng có gì vinh quang, nhưng nếu là vì hắn ta, mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả thôi.

Tong.

Giọt máu đỏ chạm nhẹ vào nền nhà.

Phịch.

Tiếng cơ thể nặng nề ngã xuống mặt đất lạnh băng.

Gilbert vẫn đứng đó, mắt ngắm nghiền. Sao anh chẳng hề cảm thấy đau đớn? Hay tại vị cái chết đến quá nhanh nên anh chẳng cảm giác được gì.

Chắc là đã đến thiên đường rồi chứ hả?

Đôi mắt đỏ mở ra.

Anh vẫn đứng đấy, tại cái bãi chiến trường đầy xác chết này. Không có thiên đường nào cả. Người chết không phải là anh. Người chết là…

"Andrew! Andrew!" Gilbert khuỵu xuống. Tay anh cố nắm lấy vai anh tóc đỏ mà lắc. "M-mày đừng hù tao. Đừng giả vờ nữa. T-tao biết mày đang đùa mà."

"Haha. T-tao đi trước mày." Andrew nói trong hơi thở. Lồng ngực phập phồng lên xuống càng lúc càng nhanh. Máu từ mắt, từ mũi và từ trên đỉnh đầu thi nhau chảy xuống. Hạt nhân đã vỡ nát rồi. Anh tóc đỏ cố gắng đưa bàn tay mình lên cho Gilbert. Anh tóc bạc hiểu ý và nắm lấy nó.

"K-không được." Gilbert lấy tay mình gạt máu đang chảy ra từ mắt Andrew đi.

"M-mày dám cấm tao sao? W-will, nó đến rước tao rồi. Nó đang gọi tao. T-tao đ-đi đây. X-xin l-." Bàn tay lạnh cóng mà Gilbert đang nắm rơi xuống đất. Cơ thể dần hoá đen đi và tan biến thành những hạt bụi nhỏ li ti.

"KHÔNG! Tao bảo mày không được đi! Không được đi! ANDREW! ANDREW. Mày ra đây. Mày ra đây. Tao biết mày đang đùa với tao mà." Gilbert thét lên nhưng chẳng có ai đáp lại cả.

"Anh hai." Ludwig đến gần đặt bàn tay mình lên vai anh.

"West! Nói cho anh mày biết, hắn không chết, hắn không chết. Làm sao mà hắn có thể chết được chứ! Đúng không, West?"

"Hắn ta đã chết rồi." Ludwig kéo anh mình ra khỏi đống cát bụi.

"Ludwig." Arthur tiến lại gần cậu tóc vàng sau khi đã trói Feliciano và làm cậu ta mê man. "Chẳng phải chúng ta đã bàn tính kế hoạch kĩ càng rồi sao. Tôi sẽ thuyết phục Andrew về phe chúng ta sau khi Gilbert tỉnh lại. Ivan hắn không dễ đối phó, chúng ta càng nhiều người càng dễ đối phó hắn." Arthur thở dài. "Ludwig, sao cậu không bàn bạc với hai người kia trước mà lại để họ tự ý hành động. Đừng tưởng tôi không biết, cậu đang đặt quá nhiều tình cảm vào trong chuyện này."

"Kế hoạch? Kế hoạch gì? Hả?" Gilbert tức giận, nắm lấy cổ áo Arthur. "Mày… Từ đầu mày đã có kế hoạch sẵn, và tao lôi cùng Andrew vào cuộc. Arthur, mày-"

"Này là chủ ý của em, anh hai." Ludwig nắm lấy cổ tay Gilbert, kéo tay anh mình ra khỏi Arthur. "Arthur là người của chúng ta, anh ta là gián điệp mà em đã cài vào để do thám tình hình của Ivan."

"Từ đầu, Ludwig, mày đã biết hết mọi chuyện." Gilbert mỉm cười đau khổ. "Mày nhìn tao bị Ivan đối xử như thế, mày chẳng hề đến cứu tao. Đã vậy khi gặp tao còn giả vờ đau khổ. Thằng em hiền lành thật thà ngày trước của tao đâu rồi hả?"

"Em xin lỗi." Ludwig cúi đầu. "Nhưng đây là mệnh lệnh của cấp trên. Em chẳng thể làm trái được."

"Mọi người có thể giải thích chuyện gì đã xảy ra không?" Roderich ôn tồn nói, đứng sau lưng anh là Vash đang giương súng về phía Arthur. "Kirkland rốt cuộc là người ở phe nào?"

"Anh ta là người phe mình, Roderich." Ludwig nói. "Để tôi kể lại mọi chuyện cho các người nghe."

Thực ra lúc đầu, Arthur tính là sẽ lần theo dấu Ivan và Kiku. Nhưng sau đó anh gặp Ludwig và Feliciano đang nghỉ chân bên đường. Ludwig hiểu rõ mọi chuyện nên đề nghị anh tóc vàng là nội gián. Liên hệ giữa hai người thông qua một cô gái tên Rose. Tất nhiên là Vash, Roderich, hay Ludwig không thấy cô ta chỉ mình Feliciano thấy thôi. Mỗi lần Rose chuyển lời của Arthur thông qua Ludwig đều phải qua tai của Feliciano. Và sau đó cậu sẽ bị tẩy kí ức đó, chẳng nhớ gì nữa cả. Và như mọi người biết thì Arthur đã làm gián điệp mà chẳng ai nghi ngờ gì. Tin về hạt nhân mà người tên T gửi cũng chính là tay chân của Arthur. Mọi chuyện đi đến mức này là do sự sắp đặt của Arthur và Ludwig.

"Có đáng tin không?" Vash vẫn chưa dẹp bỏ sự nghi ngờ.

"Tôi tin cậu Ludwig." Roderich chỉnh gọng kính. "Nhưng tôi không ngờ cậu lại lấy tính mạng anh trai mình ra để dụ Ivan. Nếu lỡ cái mảnh chip mà Arthur nói đến cấy vào Gilbert không thành công thì sao? Cậu ta sẽ chết, người đó là anh trai duy nhất của cậu đó, Ludwig."

"Đừng nói nữa." Ludwig day trán. "Tôi biết mình không đúng, tôi biết mình liều lĩnh. Nhưng tôi không còn cách nào khác. Vào cứu anh ấy ra thì sao trong khi chúng ta chẳng biết gì về căn cứ đó thì chỉ có nước nguy hiểm đến tính mạng mà thôi."

"Đừng nguỵ biện." Roderich hạ thấp giọng. "Tính mạng của Gilbert tôi không nói đến. Thế còn hàng vạn người dân của thành phố New York thì sao? Họ hoàn toàn vô tội. Cậu nhẫn tâm nhìn thấy Ivan giết chết bọn họ như vậy sao? Còn những người bị lấy ra làm vật thì nghiệm này nữa. Số lượng có thể lên tới hàng triệu. Hàng triệu, triệu người hi sinh chỉ để cậu tấn công một cái căn cứ như thế này sao? Điên rồ."

"Tôi nói rồi. Đó là mệnh lệnh. Tôi không thể làm khác được."

"Đừng cãi nhau nữa. Đây không phải là lúc mọi người bất hoà." Arthur đứng ra ngăn cản. "Mục tiêu của chúng ta không phải là vấn đề đó mà là Ivan. Chúng ta mau chóng đến nơi để gặp mặt bọn họ. Tôi tin chắc là nhóm của Antonio đã sắp đến nơi rồi."

"Có ai có thông tin gì về nhóm Alfred không?" Ludwig hỏi.

"Chưa. Mọi người thử liên lạc với Matthew thử xem." Roderich đề nghị.

"Để tôi thử liên lạc với Kiku." Arthur nói. Anh chỉnh cái tai nghe một chút, dò sóng của Kiku. "Kiku, Kiku… bên mọi người thế nào rồi."

_"Arthur-san…" _Kiku ngừng lại, thở dốc._ "Vẫn ổn. Bên anh?"_

"Tốt. Tôi sẽ qua giúp cậu." Arthur trả lời.

_"Cảm ơn."_ Nói xong, Kiku nhanh chóng cắt liên lạc với Arthur.

"Bây giờ tôi sẽ qua bên chỗ Kiku. Mọi người cứ đi trước đi. Lát nữa tôi sẽ đưa họ đến." Arthur vẫy vẫy ngón tay. Sợi dây leo quấn quanh Feliciano đưa cậu ta tới rồi thả xuống nền nhà. "Tên ngốc này lát nữa sẽ tỉnh lại. Đừng lo."

"Ừ. Đi cẩn thận." Ludwig nói. Những người kia gật đầu. Arthur mỉm cười rồi quay đi.

"Đi thôi, Gilbert." Roderich đặt tay lên vai cậu tóc bạc. Từ nãy giờ cậu ấy không lên tiếng mà chỉ lặng đi nhìn vào chiếc áo sơ mi màu trắng cùng chiếc khăn choàng cổ màu xanh dương đậm.

"Này là món quà đầu tiên tôi tặng hắn." Gilbert cầm chiếc khăn len lên nhìn.

"Anh hai," Ludwig lên tiếng. "Người đã chết rồi thì thôi đi. Anh buồn thì có ý nghĩa gì cơ chứ? Hắn ta có thể sống lại à?"

"Mày không thể hiểu, thằng em trai ngốc." Gilbert cười khẩy. Anh choàng chiếc khăn lên cổ. "Người gặp chuyện không phải là mày, mày không thể hiểu được. Nếu Feli có chuyện, và người giết nó chính là tên này," Gilbert chỉ tay về phía Vash, "Hay tên này," ngón tay về phía Roderich. "Hay thậm chí là tao, tao tin rằng mày sẽ không để cho tụi tao yên. Với tính của mày, mày sẽ lập tức giết tụi tao để trả thù cho nó."

"Thôi đi," Roderich lên tiếng. "Bây giờ không phải là lúc bất hoà. Đúng không? Chúng ta mau đi thôi, tiêu diệt Ivan mới là mục tiêu chính của chúng ta."

"Đúng vậy." Vash gật đầu.

Gilbert vẫn không nói gì. "Tao đi theo Arthur." Anh gọi anh tóc vàng lúc này chưa đi xa. Arthur quay qua. "Này, Arthur tao đi với mày."

"Tuỳ anh." Ludwig thở dài rồi cõng Feliciano trên lưng, tay rút ra bản đồ đưa cho Roderich và chỉ anh xem. "Lối này," anh mắt kính chỉ tay về phía cửa và mọi người theo sau.

Tất cả họ tiếng về phía trước, chỉ có một người quay mặt lại. "Tạm biệt." Người đó nói thầm trong miệng để không ai nghe thấy và rồi quay đi.

"Không giận tôi chứ, Gilbert?" Arthur hỏi.

"Tại sao tôi phải giận cậu?" Gilbert hỏi ngược trở lại rồi anh tóc bạc thở dài. "Tôi có cảm giác như mình bị lợi dụng vậy. Thằng Ludwig đó…"

"Cậu ta chỉ là bất đắc dĩ thôi." Arthur biện hộ.

"Còn cậu? Cũng vì chuyện này mà mối quan hệ của cậu với Alfred trở nên như thế, cậu không hối hận à?"

"Thực sự," anh tóc vàng thở dài. "Ngay từ ban đầu tôi không muốn tham gia vào kế hoạch này. Nhưng tôi nghĩ đây cũng là một cơ hội để huấn luyện Alfred. Người ta thường nói, sống cuộc sống an nhàn dễ khiến người ta mụ mị. Tôi-"

"Cái giá phải trả lại rất đắt." Gilbert cắt ngang.

"Phải." Hai người trầm ngâm một lát. "Có lẽ bây giờ cậu ta đang rất giận tôi. Có lẽ tôi có nói gì cậu ấy cũng sẽ không nghe." Arthur cứ như nói cho mình nghe. "Nhưng mà," anh dừng lại, "Đừng buồn về chuyện của Andrew nữa. Con người ai cũng phải chết. Chỉ là sớm hay muộn mà thôi. Chúng ta hãy đi nhanh lên. Tôi sợ Alfred sẽ gặp chuyện."

Từng bước chân Arthur nhanh hơn. Gilbert đi phía sau lắc đầu. Andrew, nếu con người sống chết đã là cái số, thì Thượng đế thật bất công với mày. Và cả tao nữa.

Alfred thở hồng hộc, đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào Kiku. Kiku cũng chẳng khá hơn. Đôi mắt đỏ của cậu ta sáng lên tia độc ác. Hai tay cậu vẫn nắm chặt lấy thanh kiếm. Hong đứng sang một bên, cạnh cậu ta là Heracles. Anh chàng tóc nâu được Toris thả ra, liền chạy đến chỗ của Kiku nhưng mà kết cục chẳng giúp được ai. Bản thân lại bị Hong bắt nữa. Còn Mei và Francis giả mạo đã bắt Matthew đi rồi. Giờ bên phía của Alfred chỉ còn mình cậu chiến đấu mà thôi.

Kiku đứng ở xa, chạy tới, lấy đà, cậu nhảy lên cao. Alfred ngước mắt lên nhìn nhưng chẳng thấy cậu ấy đâu. Chợt có một tia sáng chói mắt xuất hiện. Đó là ánh sáng do mũi kiếm Kiku tạo nên. Cậu không chạy đi đâu cả, vì cậu biết mình đã có cách ứng phó rồi.

Choang.

Tiếng hai thanh kim loại va đập vào nhau.

Cây kiếm màu đen của Kiku vừa chạm vào khẩu súng lục của Alfred.

"Ngạc nhiên không?" Alfred cười thật tươi. "Đây là khẩu súng 'độc' mà Matt cho tôi đó. Gọn nhẹ, nhưng hoả lực lại như đại bác. Đặc biệt là súng này không cần đ-"

"Thôi lãi nhãi đi." Kiku gầm gừ. Thanh kiếm cứ chém tới tấp vào Alfred.

Alfred rút khẩu súng thứ hai trong áo khoác ra. Hai tay hai khẩu súng, nắm thẳng vào Kiku. Kiku lấy thu kiếm lại, cho thanh kiếm đỡ lấy hai viên đạn. Nhưng điều cậu không ngờ rằng, hai viên đạn ấy lại phân làm hai. Cậu không có sự đề phòng nên một viên lướt ngang qua chân Kiku. Máu bắt đầu chảy ra, nhưng do là quần đen nên không để ý sẽ không thấy.

"Đừng." Heracles yếu ớt kêu lên. "Alfred, đừng làm tổn thương Kiku."

"Câm mồm." Một tay Kiku buông lỏng xuống, và thanh kiếm thứ hai xuất hiện trong tay cậu. Thanh kiếm đen bóng loáng, sáng lên dưới ánh đèn. Đôi mắt đỏ sôi lên sùng sục. Cậu cắn răng chịu đau, phải tiếp tục chiến đấu, đó là lời nói luôn vang trong đầu óc cậu.

"Tôi đã cảnh cáo cậu ta trước rồi." Alfred thở dài nhìn Heracles.

Kiku tiếp tục xông về phía Alfred. Cậu tóc vàng nhảy tránh ra. Cậu nghiêng người qua một chút. Tay bóp cò, hai viên đạn lại bay ra, nhắm thẳng vào lưng Kiku. Cậu biết rằng làm thế sẽ hại bạn mình. Nhưng cậu không còn cách nào khác cả. Sức của cậu tóc đen càng lúc càng yếu, cậu chỉ có thể tránh ba trong bốn viên thôi. Một viên sượt ngang mặt Kiku, máu bắt đầu chảy ra.

"Kiku!" Heracles hét lên. Hong nhận thấy tình hình nguy hiểm, Kiku sẽ không chịu đựng được bao lâu nữa. Cậu bước lên một bước, tay nắm lấy thanh kiếm gỗ.

"Khoan," là giọng Kiku. Cậu lấy mu tay lau vết máu trên mặt. "Đây là nhiệm vụ của tôi. Cậu đừng xen vào, Hong-san." Hong hiểu ý và gật đầu.

Càng chiến đấu, Kiku càng yếu dần. Hơi thở cậu ta càng lúc càng gấp gáp. Máu chảy trên mặt, trên tay và chân. Đôi mắt đỏ mờ dần, nhưng kì lạ thay tia chiến đấu vẫn mạnh mẽ như trước. Cậu tóc vàng nãy giờ quan sát nét mặt của Kiku. Cậu cảm nhận được sức mạnh cậu ta đang giảm dần. Nhìn vào hai viên kẹo trong túi, Alfred không biết có nên dùng một viên không? Nếu dúng bây giờ thì cậu còn một viên nữa để đối phó với Ivan. Nhưng liệu… đến chừng đó viên thuốc này có giúp được gì cho cậu không? Vì Matthew đã nói rằng dùng hai viên hậu quả không lường trước được. Có lẽ cậu sợ chết. Trên đời này ai mà không sợ chết chứ. Nhưng quan trọng hơn, cậu biết cậu chết rồi không ai đưa người đó về với cậu.

"Vũ điệu binh khí." Có tiếng ai đó thì thầm.

Bỗng dưng xung quanh cậu tối đen. Cậu nghe tiếng choang choang của binh khí chạm vào nhau.

"Đánh đấm thì đừng có phân tâm." Một giọng lạ vang lên.

Mei cùng Francis đang dẫn Matthew đi dọc theo hành lang. Trong lòng cô đang rất bối rối, cô gái tóc nâu đang nghĩ đến trận đánh vừa rồi. Nếu không có Hong giúp sức, chưa chắc cậu đã có thể bắt được cậu ta về. Lúc nãy, cô dùng những sợi dây lụa trói cậu ta lại. Cô tính sẽ làm cậu ta ngất đi. Nhưng ai ngờ hai dải lụa đột nhiên bị xé nát ra, dù trong tay cậu tóc dài ấy chẳng có lấy một vũ khí. Lúc cô đang đứng yên như trời trồng vì quá bất ngờ, thì người đàn ông đứng đằng sau cậu ta đả dùng cây súng chĩa thẳng vào thái dương mình.

"F-francis, Francis anh làm gì vậy?" Vẻ mặt cậu ta vô cùng hốt hoảng. Ngay cả cô cũng chẳng biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Nhưng Hong đã dùng thần giao cách cảm để giải thích, nên cô cũng hiểu được phần nào.

"Nếu mày không đầu hàng, thằng này sẽ chết." Người đàn ông tên Francis hâm doạ. "Hắn ta là người mày yêu đúng không? Mày nhẫn tâm nhìn thấy tao giết nó à? Hay mày đã không còn yêu hắn rồi."

"Đừng, tôi sẽ làm theo những điều mấy người bảo. Tôi-tôi đầu hàng." Matthew quỳ xuống sàn nhà. Cậu có thể làm gì nữa chứ.

"Mei, đưa tên này đi." Francis nói, nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô gái.

"V-vâng." Mei gật đầu. Dải lụa quấn quanh hai cổ tay Matthew. Cánh cửa mở ra, và họ đi về hướng của nó.

Chuyện là như thế đó. Còn một chuyện khiến cô lo sợ hơn chính là người đàn ông mà một lần cô thấy trong giấc mơ đã xuất hiện. Người đàn ông khiến anh Kiku phải khóc đang bị anh ba bắt giữ. Hình như là một điềm báo. Căn phòng mà cô thấy cũng ngổn ngang như căn phòng lúc nãy. Và hai người đó đã gặp nhau. Hay đây chính là một điềm báo. Người đó phải chết… nhưng người đó là niềm hi vọng duy nhất của cô. Anh ta có thể cứu sống được Yao.

Nhưng tại sao anh ta lại có thể thoát khỏi căn phòng đó dễ dàng đến thế.

Chẳng lẽ có nội gián?

Không biết anh Ivan đã biết chuyện này chưa?

Chẳng mấy chốc cô đã đứng trước căn phòng của Ivan.

"Ah, Mei. Khá lắm. Lần đầu tiên như thế đã khá lắm rồi, da." Ivan vừa nhìn thấy Mei đã mỉm cười khen ngợi. Đằng sau anh là Natalia mặt lúc nào cũng đằng đằng sát khí.

"Em nghi ngờ bên ta có nội gián." Mei nói.

"Anh biết rồi. Anh đã nghi ngờ người đó từ lâu. Nhưng anh vẫn chưa khẳng định được."

"Người đó là ai?"

"Arthur Kirkland." Ivan đứng dậy.

"Làm sao có thể được chứ? Anh ta đã giúp đỡ mình rất nhiều mà." Mei vẫn không tin được điều mà Ivan nói. Arthur thậm chí còn giúp cô luyện tập nữa. Anh là một người tốt mà.

"Ngày bọn anh tấn công vào căn cứ của bên Ludwig, anh ta đã mang một máy phát tín hiệu về căn cứ." Ivan kể lại.

"Em biết, anh ấy chỉ sơ ý thôi."

"Đừng ngắt lời anh Ivan," Natalia nghiêm giọng.

"Thôi mà, Natalia." Ivan mỉm cười. Cô em gái gật đầu rồi không nói gì nữa. "Lúc đó, anh không nghĩ gì sâu xa, cũng như em, anh cho rằng anh ta chỉ sơ ý thôi. Nhưng chính anh ta đã tự bán đứng chính mình. Dù đó chỉ là một biểu hiện nhỏ, vẫn không qua được mắt anh. Với tính cách của anh ta, không thể nào sơ ý đến mức đó được. Và tiếp theo đó, tim anh ta đập thình thịch, mạch cũng nhanh hơn khi anh cố ý nói khéo. Đó là biểu hiện của nói dối. Nhưng lúc đó, anh không có chứng cớ gì để buộc tội anh ta cả. Và anh vẫn để Arthur làm mọi chuyện, để xem anh ta giở trò gì."

"Anh tính xử hắn ra sao, anh hai?" Natalia hỏi.

"Chẳng sao cả. Chúng ta cứ theo dõi tình hình trước. Còn hai tên này," Ivan chỉ vào Francis và Matthew. "Giam lại."

"Francis đã bị anh ba ếm bùa rồi. Và giờ anh ta là người của mình." Mei giải thích.

"Anh tin vào năng lực của Hong. Nhưng anh muốn an toàn tuyệt đối." Đôi mắt tím lại dán vào màn hình đang tường thuật lại trận đấu của Alfred và Kiku. "Còn nữa, nội gián không chỉ là một mà là hai người. Có cả Toris là người mà anh tin tưởng nhất nữa.

"Em sẽ giết hắn." Natalia cầm chắc con dao.

"Không cần, anh đã có tính toán sẵn cả rồi."


	41. Chapter 41

Tình hình là vừa thi xong, cũng khá ổn :) Mình còn tầm 24 lần thi nữa =]]] Với lại up ngay ngày này, vì đây là sn của 1 người mình vô cùng yêu quý. Hi vọng anh có 1 sn vui vẻ và hạnh phúc cùng người anh iu nhá :)

Có 1 bạn hỏi mình, sao mà mình lại cho Scot chết hoài :) Mình hứa với mấy bạn, fic tới, Bóng trăng, Andrew sẽ ko có chết đâu :)

Chapter 41

"Đánh đấm thì đừng có phân tâm." Một giọng lạ vang lên. Alfred quay đầu qua nhìn. Là Arthur và Gilbert. Cậu có nhìn lầm hay không? Anh đang giúp cậu đánh Kiku à.

"Arthur-san. Anh…" Kiku cố gắng vùng vẫy để thoát khỏi những sợi dây leo. Nhưng càng cọ quậy, dây quấn càng chặt hơn.

"Arthur." Alfred vui mừng gọi tên anh, nhưng sau đó, đôi mắt xanh hiện lên tia nghi ngờ. Cậu chĩa súng về phía Arthur. "Anh đến đây để bắt tôi à?"

"Alfie," Gilbert mỉm cười. Anh ta đã nhớ ra mọi chuyện hay chỉ là đang đóng kịch để dụ cậu. "Lâu không gặp."

"Mấy người đừng giả bộ nữa." Alfred hét lên.

"Tôi không có thời gian cãi nhau với cậu." Arthur lạnh lùng nói, không thèm giải thích với cậu mắt xanh một tiếng nào. Đôi mắt xanh lá dán về phía cậu trai mười chín tuổi tóc đen bên kia. "Trước tiên…"

"Thì ra anh là nội gián." Hong nhếch mép. Tay buông sợi dây đang trói Heracles ra.

"Phải xử tên này trước đã." Arthur kết thúc câu nói của mình. Một mùi hương ngào ngạt lan toả, lấn át cả mùi máu. Arthur biết Hong có năng lực này không lâu. Nếu không phải anh cũng là một thành viên chủ chốt trong đợt hành động lần này, anh sẽ không bao giờ biết được năng lực thực sự của cậu ta.

Alfred rùng mình, tự dưng cậu cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng. Cậu hết nhìn Kiku đang bị trói trên kia, cậu thanh niên lạ mắt, Arthur và Gilbert. Anh ta đang cởi trói cho Heracles. Cậu ta vừa thoát khỏi dây trói liền nhìn lên Kiku. Đôi mắt đỏ đã nhắm lại từ nãy giờ.

"Làm ơn, làm ơn thả Kiku xuống." Heracles hướng về phía Arthur nói. Anh thở dài, và dây trói biến mất. Kiku rơi xuống đất, Heracles nhanh chóng đỡ lấy cậu ta. "Kiku! Kiku!" Heracles kêu tên cậu người Nhật trong nước mắt.

"Chắc cậu ta mệt quá thôi." Gilbert an ủi. "Đừng lo."

Cậu tóc nâu dài lờ đi lời nói của Gilbert. Cậu ôm Kiku vào lòng. Ôm thật chặt.

"Nhìn đi Natalia." Ivan mỉm cười nhìn vào màn hình đang quay Kiku và Heracles. "Vết thương trên mặt Kiku đã lành dần."

"Bước tiếp theo là…" Natalia cũng lờ mờ đoán được ý anh mình.

"Đi thôi." Ivan ra lệnh, cô em gái gật đầu đi theo sau.

Bốn người trong căn phòng vẫn không nhận thấy được sự thay đổi bên phía Heracles và Kiku.

Đằng sau lưng Hong xuất hiện một cái bóng trắng lờ mờ. Ông ta mặc một cái áo tay dài kiểu của những người Trung Hoa ngày xưa. Ông cưỡi một con ngựa, tay cầm một thanh giáo dài.

Arthur chỉ mỉm cười, "Rose, gọi Charlie đến." Cô gái áo đỏ gật đầu.

"M-ma…" Chân Alfred bắt đầu yếu dần đi. Cậu vừa nhìn thấy một con ma.

"Lớn già đầu còn sợ ma nữa hả?" Gilbert đứng đằng sau cười nhạo.

"K-không sợ."

"Không sợ mà chân tay run lẩy bẩy kìa. Kesese."

"Lạnh q-quá đó." Cậu viện cớ. "Anh đã hồi phục lại trí nhớ rồi sao?"

"Ừ, cũng nhờ Artie cả. Cậu ta làm nội gián, theo lệnh Ludwig."

"Theo lệnh Ludwig?" Alfred nhắc lại một lần nữa. Rồi cậu nhớ ra một chuyện. Cái tên bám lấy Arthur của cậu đâu mất tiêu rồi. "Mà tên tóc đỏ hay đi theo anh với Artie đâu?" giờ cậu còn không nhớ nổi tên hắn.

"Hắn đã thành ma rồi." Gilbert trả lời.

"Làm ơn đừng nhắc đến cái con đó mà." Alfred bĩu môi. Cậu không muốn nói đến chuyện này nữa. Nhìn thấy gương mặt sợ hãi của Alfred làm Gilbert cười phá lên. Đôi mắt xanh không để ý đến tên mắt đỏ nữa mà bắt đầu chuyển sang theo dõi trận đấu của người và ma.

Rose gật đầu, ngón tay vẽ thành một vòng tròn, tạo thành cánh cổng mở ra giữ thế giới của cô và Arthur. Vòng tròn càng lúc càng to ra, có tiếng lộc cộc vang lên, cô biết Charlie đã đến rồi. Một con ngựa trắng phóng ra khỏi cái lỗ hỏng, đáp xuống nền gạch. Trên đầu nó có một cái sừng. Ra Charlie đó là một con kì lân.

Arthur quay ra đằng sau, mỉm cười vui vẻ. "Charlie, mày đến rồi." Tay anh vuốt lấy cái bờm bạc sáng lấp lánh. Con kì lân liếm liếm mặt anh làm anh cười khúc khích. "Tao nhớ mày quá."

"Thằng đó đang làm gì vậy?" Gilbert hỏi nhỏ Alfred.

"Biết chết liền đó." Alfred cũng trả lời lại, mà nhìn anh cười vậy nhìn thật dễ thương. Phải chi gặp cậu mà anh cứ cười như thế đừng mắng mỏ cậu nữa thì tốt. "Nè," cậu tóc vàng rơm hét lớn. "Anh đang đấu với tên đó đó, đừng có phân tâm chứ."

Arthur thôi cười, liếc mắt về phía hai tên đang đứng nhìn anh với ánh mắt trêu ghẹo. "Nó là kì lân đó, lũ ngốc." Anh leo lên lưng Charlie. "Giúp tao." Con kì lân hí lên. Nhưng cuộc chiến chưa bắt đầu thì có chuyện xảy ra.

Sàn nhà bắt đầu rung rinh. Trần cũng đổ cát bụi xuống đầu họ. Có chuyện không lành, Arthur chắc như vậy.

"Heracles, ôm Kiku chạy đi." Arthur hét lên. Nhưng chẳng còn kịp rồi. Sàn nhà thủng một cái lỗ lớn, nhưng may mà bọn họ đã chạy nhanh đến nơi an toàn. Từ trong cái lỗ hỏng, cái đầu của một sinh vật kì quái trồi lên. Đứng trên đó là hai người. Một người thanh niên với mái tóc vàng nhạt, và một cô gái tóc vàng đậm hơn, dài đến eo. Là Ivan và Natalia. Ivan gật đầu với cô em gái, cô nhảy xuống và mau chóng bắt được Heracles.

Arthur, Alfred và Gilbert định ra tay nhưng nhanh chóng bị Ivan chặn lại.

"Arthur, anh diễn cũng khá lắm." Cậu mắt tím nở nụ cười. "Nhưng báo cho anh biết là kế hoạch của anh khổ tâm vạch ra sẽ bị tôi đánh bại thôi, da."

"Ivan, cậu đã phạm sai lầm quá nhiều rồi." Alfred khuyên can.

"Alfred à, tôi cũng không muốn đâu. Chỉ tại bọn người bình thường đó ép tôi vào đường cùng thôi." Ivan giải thích. "Mà Gilbert à, anh nhớ lại mọi chuyện, khiến tôi chẳng vui chút nào. Với lại, chia buồn với anh chuyện Andrew bị giết. Mà ai đã giết anh ta chứ? Là thằng em của anh gián tiếp hại chết anh ta. Người anh yêu bị chính tay em trai mình giết có phải đau khổ lắm không hả?"

"Thôi ngay." Gilbert hét lên. "Tất cả là tại mày. Ludwig chẳng có lỗi gì hết."

Ivan liếc nhìn ra đằng sau, Natalia và Hong đã đánh ngất Heracles và đi đến chỗ con sâu đang chờ. Cậu mắt tím mỉm cười. "Thôi nhá, tôi không nói chuyện với mấy người nữa." Cậu ta hu ýt sáo và nhảy ra đằng sau. Những cánh cửa xung quanh căn phòng mở ra. Tiếng bước chân vang lên cả căn phòng đều nghe thấy. "Bye bye." Ivan nhảy lên đầu con sâu số một đang chờ và biến mất.

"Đứng lại." Alfred hét lên nhưng lại nhanh chóng bị đánh lính vây lại ngăn cản.

Vậy là họ phải ở lại tiêu diệt bọn chúng, để mặt cho Ivan mang Kiku và Heracles đi.

"Toris," Elizaveta gọi. "Khi nào mới tới?"

"Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi." Toris trả lời. Giọng cậu ta có gì đó là lạ nhưng cô không thể giải thích được. "Mọi người có muốn ngồi xuống uống chút nước không?" Cậu ta đưa chai nước cho Elizaveta. Đôi mắt xanh của cô gái nghi ngờ dò xét chai nước. Nhưng rồi cô cũng uống. Toris cũng đưa chai nước đó cho Antonio và Lovino.

"Đi tiếp." Lovino tiếp tục đi thẳng về phía trước. Nhưng bỗng dưng cơn nhức đầu từ đâu chiếm lấy đầu óc cậu.

"Sao vậy?" Antonio đứng đằng sau đỡ cậu tóc nâu đỏ nhưng rồi anh cũng cảm thấy tương tự và chân tay bủn rủn.

"Chai nước đó…" Elizaveta chỉ vào chai nước đang trên tay Toris.

"C-có thu-." Antonio chưa nói hết lời thì anh đã ngất đi cùng Lovino và Elizaveta.

"Cậu-" Raivis lo sợ nhìn cậu tóc nâu dài. "Rốt cuộc cậu về phe ai?"

"Khá lắm," giọng nói của Ivan từ đâu vang lên khiến cậu nhóc nhỏ người run sợ. "Đưa bọn chúng về."

"Vâng," Toris đáp một cách máy móc. Tay cậu ta dò dẫm bức tường, ấn mạnh vào đó và lập tức công tắc mật mở ra. Cậu ta ấn vào cái nút đỏ, cánh cửa vô hình bắt đầu chuyện động. Một đám binh lính đã chờ sẵn trong đó. "Đưa bọn chúng về." Cậu ta ra lệnh.

"Anh hai, không cần em đi theo sao?" Natalia nhìn anh mình.

"Không, ở lại bảo vệ chị Katyusha và Eduard." Cậu ra lệnh.

"Em muốn đi theo anh." Cô gái năn nỉ.

"Anh tin tưởng mới giao hai người ấy cho anh bảo vệ. Với lại, theo dõi tình hình bọn chúng và báo cáo cho anh." Ivan chỉ lên màn mình. "Đám người vừa bị bắt, hãy nhốt cùng với Matthew và tên Francis đó trong lồng kính."

"Em làm rồi." Natalia trả lời.

"Mei, Hong dẫn Kiku và Heracles đi cùng anh." Cậu ra lệnh và dẫn họ đi xuống tầng hầm bí mật mà chỉ có cậu mới biết mật khẩu.

Năm người đi xuống cầu thang. Mei phụ trách đưa Kiku đi, cậu ta vẫn còn chưa tỉnh. Còn Hong thì dẫn Heracles. Ivan đi phía trước dẫn đường. Họ đang cùng nhau hướng đến phòng của Yao.

"Anh Ivan, em có chuyện không hiểu." Mei ngập ngừng hỏi. "Toris cậu ta chẳng phải theo phe Arthur sao. Nhưng lúc nãy lại tấn công bọn người đó."

"Lúc thành lập nhóm nghiên cứu, anh đã bí mật cấy vào đầu Toris, Eduard và Raivis một cái chip. Arthur, Kiku đều không biết chuyện đó." Ivan nhập mật khẩu đểu dẫn bọn họ vào một cánh cửa khác. "Lúc anh theo dõi trên màn hình, biết Toris phản bội mình. Anh đã kích hoạt con chip và buộc cậu ta làm theo mệnh lệnh anh. Hay nói cách khác, chính những phát minh của Toris đã làm hại cậu ta."

"Tính làm gì với hai tên này?" Hong hỏi.

"Rồi cậu sẽ biết." Năm người đi qua cánh cửa thứ ba, và căn phòng Yao nằm đằng sau cánh cửa đó.

Yao nằm trên chiếc giường trắng tinh, xung quanh anh đặt rất nhiều hoa hướng dương. Bốn bức tường được sơn màu xanh nhè nhẹ và vẽ rất nhiều hoa trên đó. Đồ đạc được bày trí giống như phòng cũ của Yao vậy. Ánh sáng tự nhiên chiếu qua cửa sổ làm căn phòng thêm sáng sủa.

"Mei, em ra ngoài." Ivan ra lệnh.

"Nhưng…" Mei có vẻ không đồng ý. Nhưng nhìn ánh mắt đáng sợ của Ivan, cô đành nghe theo.

Cậu mắt tím đợi cô gái đi khỏi tiến sát vào người Heracles. "Tôi biết, cậu chỉ muốn Kiku an toàn thôi, đúng không?"

"Thì sao?" Heracles hỏi lại.

"Tôi chỉ có một yêu cầu duy nhất. Hãy làm cho người này tỉnh lại. Tôi sẽ trả Kiku về cho cậu."

"Không có khả năng." Cậu tóc nâu có vẻ không đồng ý.

"Tôi đã quan sát trên camera, tôi biết là những vết thương của Kiku do chính cậu chữa lành."

"Nhưng tôi không muốn hợp tác với người xấu."

"Vậy à? Hong, trói Kiku lại." Ivan ra lệnh. Hong có chút ngạc nhiên nhưng làm theo. Ivan lật ngửa lòng bàn tay, một tảng băng nhỏ xuất hiện. Chẳng mấy chốc nó được gọt đẽo thành một con dao nhỏ. Ivan cầm nó trong tay, tiến về phía Kiku. "Cậu đừng tưởng cây dao này chỉ là đồ chơi. Hãy nhìn đây." Ivan dùng nó gạch một đường trên mặt cậu người Nhật. Máu đỏ bắt đầu chảy ra.

"Kiku!" Heracles sốt ruột kêu lên. "Ngươi tính làm gì?" Đôi mắt xanh giận dữ quay qua nhìn Ivan.

Ivan biết điểm yếu con người này chính là Kiku. "Hong, cởi trói cho cậu ta." Hong rút con dao trong túi cắt dây thừng đang trói tay Heracles. "Tôi đã nói rồi, chỉ cần cậu chữa lành cho Yao. Kiku sẽ không có vấn đề gì. Nhưng nếu cậu thất bại, cậu sẽ không sống được bao lâu. Còn Kiku sẽ phải sống trong đau khổ, chết không được sống không xong." Không có gì đau khổ hơn chuyện đó đúng không?" Ivan nở nụ cười nhẹ nhìn chân mày Heracles đang nhíu lại trong lo lắng.

"Tôi làm." Heracles gật đầu. Cậu từ từ đi đến bên giường, quan sát tình hình của cậu tóc đen đang nằm đó. Cậu không biết có thành công hay không nhưng tên kia ép cậu phải làm. Hắn dùng Kiku ra uy hiếp cậu và cậu không có đường lựa chọn.

"Cứ năm phút trôi qua, mà Yao không tỉnh lại, Kiku sẽ bị đâm một nhát." Ivan đe doạ.

"Được, tôi làm. Đừng làm hại Kiku nữa." Heracles bao bọc quanh người Yao một nguồn năng lượng màu nâu nhẹ. Làm ơn hãy tỉnh lại, cậu thì thầm cầu nguyện.

Năm phút trôi qua, Yao chưa tỉnh lại. Kiku bị đâm một nhát. Đôi mắt đỏ đau đớn mở ra nhưng rồi lại nhắm lại.

Mười phút, Yao cũng chưa tỉnh lại. Kiku bị đâm thêm một nhát nữa vào bụng. Cậu thét lên làm Mei sợ hãi đẩy cửa xông vào.

Cô mở to đôi mắt nâu nhìn cảnh tưởng trước mặt. "Ivan, anh điên à? Kiku là đồng minh anh đó." Mei thở hồng hộc, dải lụa hồng quấn chặt tay Ivan ngăn anh ta lại.

"Giữa tính mạng Yao và Kiku, em chọn ai?" Ivan đặt câu hỏi. "Nếu Heracles không cứu được Yao, hắn phải chết và Kiku cũng sẽ sống không được, chết không xong."

"Anh lấy đâu ra cái luật đó. Kiku và anh hai chẳng có liên quan gì đến nhau cả. Anh thả Kiku ra đi. Anh ấy là đồng minh của anh."

"Nhưng cậu ta cũng từng là đồng minh của Alfred. Arthur có thể phản anh, thì cậu ta cũng có thể. Có lẽ em không biết, Heracles yêu Kiku. Kiku còn quí giá hơn mạng sống hắn. Anh cũng chỉ muốn giúp hắn làm việc tốt hơn mà thôi."

"M-mặc a-anh," Kiku thở gấp, đôi mắt nâu đờ đẫn nhìn vào Mei.

"A-anh…" Mei nhìn đôi mắt đó, cô biết có điều gì đó không ổn. "Thả Kiku ra trước." Mei siết chặt sợi dây hơn. "Chỉ cần Kiku an toàn, anh ta mới có thể tập trung làm việc."

"Mei, ở đây không có chuyện của con gái. Em đi ra." Hong lên tiếng. Nhưng Mei chẳng để tâm đến anh ba mình.

"Anh không tin Kiku cũng được, nhưng xin anh hãy tin em. Em cũng yêu quí anh hai như anh. Em sẽ không muốn anh ấy gặp chuyện. Xin anh, anh Ivan." Cô nắm lấy tay áo Ivan. Ivan nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu đang ngấn nước. Cậu thực sự không nhẫn tâm nhìn thấy Mei như thế, vì dù sao cô cũng là em gái duy nhất của Yao.

"Thôi được rồi. Anh đồng ý." Ivan do dự gật đầu, cắt dây trói cho Kiku và để cho cậu ngồi một góc. "Nếu trong vòng hai mươi phút nữa. Heracles không chữa khỏi cho Yao, hăn sẽ chết và Kiku cũng đừng mong sống yên thân."

Mei không để ý gì nữa. Cô lấy băng gạc, thuốc đỏ trong tủ ra bắt đầu băng vết thương cho Kiku. Một sợi tơ màu hồng nhạt liên kết giữa cô và cậu tóc đen.

"Anh không phải Kiku mà tôi quen, đúng không?"

"Em nhận ra à?"

"Phải. Dựa vào ánh mắt lúc anh nhìn tôi."

"Anh là nhân cách thứ hai của Kiku mà em quen. Hãy giúp anh một chuyện được không? Anh muốn tiêu diệt Ivan."

"Tại sao?"

"Hắn là người xấu. Hắn đã hại không biết bao nhiêu người."

"Tôi biết. Nhưng xin lỗi, vì người đó là người anh hai tôi rất yêu. Tôi không thể giúp anh được."

"Không sao, anh hiểu điều đó."

Bọn họ nhìn sang về hướng Heracles. Mặt cậu ấy lấm tấm mồ hôi. Chân mày nhíu lại theo dõi tình trạng của Yao. Nhưng chẳng có gì thay đổi.

"Bây giờ chúng ta phải làm sao đây?" Alfred hỏi. Bọn họ vừa tiêu diệt xong lũ cản đường cản lối. Cũng mất khoảng mười lăm phút.

"Chúng vừa đi lối nào lên thì chúng ta đi lối đó xuống." Arthur trả lời.

"Cũng đúng." Gilbert đứng ngay miệng hố, nhìn xuống chỉ có một màu đen mà thôi. "Nhưng sâu thế thì xuống bằng cách nào?"

"Cách này." Arthur chỉ xuống dưới, một sợi dây leo từ đâu mọc lên, chừa chạm đến trần nhà thì dừng lại. "Leo lên đi, chúng ta sẽ dùng nó để tuột xuống dưới. Căn cứ thực sự của Ivan đang nằm rất sâu bên dưới. Chúng ta phải họp lại với hai nhóm còn lại để bàn kế hoạch đối phó với Ivan."

Alfred nhìn Gilbert, "Có nên đi không? Lỡ giữa đường chúng ta rớt xuống thì toi mạng à?" Cậu vẫn chưa quên lần đó ngồi máy bay tự chế với Ludwig, bị cậu ta hù chết. Gilbert gật gù tán thành.

"Alfred Jones, nếu cậu mà có trượt tay, té xuống dưới. Tôi cam đoan, tôi sẽ đỡ cậu. Được chưa?" Arthur hét. "Leo lên, nhanh. Chúng ta không còn thời gian."

"Đi thì đi." Gilbert và Alfred đồng thanh. Hai người nhảy lên, ôm lấy thân dây leo.

Ba người chẳng nói gì với nhau. Alfred nhìn xuống anh tóc vàng ở phía dưới. Cậu đơn giản chỉ suy nghĩ về mối quan hệ của họ. Arthur không tin tưởng cậu, tự mình hành động đi làm tay trong. Nhớ lại khoảng thời gian đó, anh đã nói rất nhiều câu làm cậu đau lòng. Nhưng có lẽ, lúc đó anh cũng đau lòng không kém gì cậu. Mà từ nãy đến giờ, bọn họ vẫn bận chiến đấu mà chưa nói với nhau câu nào. Nếu hai người nói chuyện với nhau, cậu sẽ nói tiếng xin lỗi anh vì nghi ngờ anh. Và cũng mong cậu có thể nghe tiếng xin lỗi từ anh vì đã không tin tưởng cậu.

Dây leo càng lúc càng thu nhỏ dần chiều dài, đưa ba người phía dưới tầng hầm.

"Sắp đến chưa?" Vash cầm súng trong tư thế phòng bị.

"Gần rồi, mọi người cẩn thận." Ludwig nhắc nhở.

"Anh Ludwig, bỏ em xuống đi." Feliciano đã tỉnh nhưng vẫn được Ludwig cõng trên lưng.

"Không sao." Ludwig lắc đầu.

"Em xin lỗi." Cậu tóc nâu lí nhí nói. "Nếu em không sao thì mọi người có thể đi nhanh hơn rồi."

"Cậu có lỗi chỗ nào mà phải xin lỗi." Roderich nói.

"Lối vào đằng sau cánh cửa này." Ludwig chỉ về phía trước.

"Tới rồi vậy thả em xuống đi." Feliciano năn nỉ cậu tóc vàng mới thả cậu xuống.

"Làm sao để phá cánh cửa này đây?" Vash gõ gõ lên cánh cửa.

"Nghe âm thanh phát ra, tôi có thể đoán cánh cửa này làm bằng bê tông. Bên ngoài được bọc thêm một lớp vật liệu chống đạn tiên tiến nhất." Roderich gãi cằm. Ai cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào anh với vẻ ngạc nhiên khiến anh đỏ mặt. "Mấy người chịu khó đọc nhiều sách, nghe nhạc nhiều thì sẽ như tôi thôi. Có gì mà phải ngạc nhiên."

"Vậy cây súng này vô dụng rồi." Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn vào cây súng trên tay, Vash thở dài.

"Để em thử xem sao." Một quả cầu lửa nằm gọn trong bàn tay phải của Feliciano.

"Ừ." Roderich gật đầu. Quả cầu lửa bay thẳng vào phía cánh cửa liền lập tức bị dội ra suýt trúng vào Ludwig nếu cậu ta không tránh kịp.

"Nhất định phải có công tắc ở một chỗ nào đó. Chẳng phải cậu có bản đồ sao? Xem coi công tắc chỗ nào." Anh người Áo nhìn vào cậu người Đức.

"Trong bản đồ của Arthur đưa, không có chi tiết đó." Cậu tóc vàng lắc đầu.

"Thế thì mấy người thử gõ lên tường. Thế nào cũng phải có công tắc ở đâu đây." Roderich chỉ huy. "Mọi người chia nhau làm đi."

"Đồng ý." Ba người còn lại gật đầu tán thành.

Katyusha theo dõi bốn người đó trên camera gắn trên hành lang. Cô lo lắng nhìn Raivis. "Mau gọi Ivan, còn chúng ta sẽ chuẩn bị chiến đấu với bọn chúng."

"C-chiến đấu?" Raivis run sợ.

"Không cần." Natalia xen vào. "Thứ người này chỉ tổ làm vướng chân tay anh Ivan. Mấy người cứ tìm chỗ nào mà trốn đi." Cô lạnh lùng nhìn cậu ta nói, làm cậu run nhiều hơn nữa.

"Natalia," cô chị gắt. "Mọi người cùng ngồi trên một chiếc thuyền. Nhiệm vụ của của chúng ta là phải bảo vệ nơi này."

"Raivis, báo anh Ivan. Sau đó, dẫn chị Katyusha, Eduard và tên Toris trốn đi." Natalia cầm dao kề ngang cổ cậu ra lệnh. "Nếu không nghe theo, cậu sẽ không còn mạng rời khỏi nơi này."

"V-vâng." Raivis run run ấn bộ đàm gọi khẩn cho Ivan. Ivan nhận được điện đàm, bảo rằng sẽ nhanh chóng lên đấy bàn kế hoạch với mọi người.

"Đi đi." Natalia nói. "Mau lên."

"Nhưng…" Katyusha vẫn còn muốn ở lại.

"Đi." Cô em gắt lên. "Em nói chị không nghe rõ à? Chị ở đây chỉ khiến anh Ivan lo lắng nhiều hơn. Đi đi, trốn ở căn hầm gần đó. Xong chuyện, em sẽ đến tìm chị. Được chưa?"

"Hứa chắc đấy." Cô gái tóc ngắn đưa ngón út ra. Cô em gái thở dài, sao mà chị lớn rồi vẫn còn hệt như trẻ con.

Họ móc ngoéo. Katyusha nở nụ cười ngọt ngào rồi rời khỏi đó cùng Raivis.

Cô gái tóc dài nhìn họ đi khuất khỏi tầm mắt rồi lặng lẽ bước vào phòng nghiên cứu. Những hạt nhân sáng lấp lánh đang để trong lọ. Bọn người phụ trách nghiên cứu, một số bị nhốt dưới hầm, một số đã bị giết. Căn phòng chẳng còn ai cả.

Natalia kéo tay áo bên trái lên đến khuỷu tay rồi lật ngửa bàn tay lên. Tay phải cô cầm con dao.

Phụt.

Máu bắn xuống nền gạch trắng. Những giọt máu lấm tấm giống như đoá hoa hồng nở trong mùa tuyết rơi. Máu từ trên vết thương bắt đầu chảy nhiều hơn. Cô đặt hạt nhân vào trong vết thương. Natalia cắn chặt răng, không cho tiếng hét vang ra khỏi cổ họng. Hạt nhân này sẽ giúp cô có được sức mạnh như anh hai. Nhưng cũng có thể cướp đi mạng sống của cô.

Cô sẽ trở thành gì đây?

Bây giờ, Natalia cảm thấy nóng lắm, rất nóng dù trong phòng được mở máy điều hoà. Mồ hôi bắt đầu chảy xuống gò má xuống cằm cô gái. Nhưng rồi chưa đầy mấy phút sau, cô lại cảm thấy rất lạnh, lạnh như muốn đóng thành băng vậy. Lát sau, cô không chịu nổi sự hành hạ mà ngã xuống sàn nhà.

Trước khi ngất, thứ cuối cùng cô nhìn thấy là một đôi mắt nâu đang chăm chú nhìn mình.

Cùng lúc đó, dưới tầng hầm nơi Yao đang nằm cũng đã xảy ra một số chuyện.

Mọi người tròn mắt ra nhìn con người nằm trên giường. Chỉ mới năm phút trước, ngón tay anh ta đã bắt đầu cử động rồi. Còn bây giờ, Yao đã có thể mở mắt ra nhìn mọi người. Heracles không ngờ mình có thể làm được như thế. Vậy là cậu không phải chết mà Kiku cũng không phải chịu đựng sự hành hạ của Ivan.

"Đ-đây l-laà âu?" Yao mở miệng ra nói chuyện, dù chưa thành những tiếng rõ ràng. Heracles nghĩ có lẽ đã thành công rồi. Cậu dừng tay lại, lấy tay xoa xoa trán. Cậu chỉ muốn ngủ thôi. Cậu nhắm mắt và buông mình xuống sàn, không để ý đến mấy chuyện khác nữa.

Ivan đứng đờ người ra cả một lúc lâu. Hong cùng Mei chạy đến bên cạnh Yao, hỏi han anh đủ chuyện. Yao ban đầu nói chuyện hơi khó một chút, nhưng sau đó đã bình thường trở lại. Anh cười, anh nói. Phải, đây là Yao Yao của cậu. Yao Yao đang cười, đang nói chuyện trước mặt cậu. Tất cả là thật chứ không phải là mơ. Không phải là mơ.

"Yao Yao…" Cậu gọi tên anh. Nhưng anh chỉ nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt nâu ngạc nhiên.

"Người này là ai? Ở đây là đâu?" Anh hỏi Mei.

"Đây là Ivan. Anh không nhớ sao?" Cô em nắm chặt tay anh mình.

"Người yêu á?" Anh hết nhìn Mei, Hong rồi lại nhìn sang cậu. Đôi mắt nâu dò xét một lượt từ trên xuống dưới. "Đừng đùa mà, aru. Anh đâu phải là mấy tên đồng tính đâu. Với lại, có thích ai thì thích. Anh không thích tên này đâu."

"Anh hai…" Mei gắt. "Anh đừng đùa nữa, không vui đâu. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian anh hôn mê, chính anh Ivan đã chạy chữa cho anh. Nếu không có anh ấy, anh sẽ không tỉnh lại được đâu."

"Em mới là đừng đùa. Có phải em coi mấy thứ tiểu thuyết tới ngớ ngẩn rồi không, aru? Anh chỉ ngủ một giấc rất dài thôi, chứ làm gì mà mơ chứ. Hơn nữa anh chưa từng nhớ là có quen tên này."

"Anh…"

"Thôi, không sao đâu. Chỉ cần anh ấy tỉnh lại là được. Nhớ hay không nhớ anh chẳng có gì quan trọng cả Mei à." Ivan đứng ở một góc lặng lẽ nói.

"Anh Ivan…" Cô dùng ánh mắt ái ngại nhìn cậu.

"Đi thôi Hong," Ivan nói, "Bọn chúng đã tấn công vào căn cứ rồi."

"Em đi, anh hai." Hong đứng dậy chào tạm biệt anh mình rồi đi theo Ivan.

"Em đi nữa." Mei xung phong.

"Không, hãy ở lại lo cho Yao Yao. Lúc này anh ấy rất cần có người bên cạnh. Em cũng phải chăm sóc Kiku nữa Mei à." Cậu từ chối.

"Không cần đâu. Tôi vẫn còn có thể đi đánh nhau một trận với chúng." Kiku ấn mạnh thanh kiếm xuống đất, làm điểm tựa cho mình đứng lên. Mặt cậu ta nhăn lại trông có vẻ đau đớn lắm.

"Kiku…" Ivan nhìn cậu người Nhật với vẻ ngạc nhiên. "Cậu muốn đi thật à?" Kiku gật đầu. "Cũng được."

Ba người đi ra khỏi phòng. Ivan đóng cánh cửa đằng sau lưng mình lại. Cậu không quên nhìn Yao một lần nữa. Anh xanh xao, hốc hác dưới ánh nắng nhàn nhạt của buổi sớm. Anh cười với Mei. Anh cười với Mei không phải với cậu. Anh nhớ tới Mei, Hong chứ không hề nhớ đến cậu. Tại sao chứ? Tại sao? Cậu thực tình muốn đánh, đánh thật mạnh vào anh để anh nhớ ra cậu. Nhưng cậu không thể. Chẳng phải cậu làm mọi chuyện chỉ để anh tỉnh lại hay sao? Và giờ ước mơ đó đã thành hiện thực, cậu còn muốn gì nữa cơ chứ? Môi mỉm cười ngọt ngào nhưng trái tim cậu bắt đầu chảy máu.

Đi thôi Ivan, đi thôi. Đi chiến đấu để thực hiện ước mơ của anh.


	42. Chapter 42

Thường mình up thứ 5, nhưng hôm qua phải làm bệnh án để sáng này trình :) thêm nữa, tối trực đến 10h mới về, mệt quá, ko post dc, mong các bạn đừng buồn :) Chap hôm nay là 42 rồi, và chỉ còn 3 chap nữa là series truyền hình dài tập sẽ kết thúc :) Hay đợi giỗ tổ Hùng vương mình post hết nhở =]]

Chapter 42

"Tới rồi." Arthur nhìn lên, gọi Gilbert và Alfred.

"Ừ, ừ." Alfred đáp. Khu căn cứ chính ở phía dưới sâu thật sâu, xuống dưới đó cũng phải mất nhiều thời gian. Cậu ôm cái dây này suốt gần nửa tiếng đồng hồ, hai tay hai chân mỏi nhừ cả. "Artie, nửa tiếng rồi, đi lâu vậy, nhóm của Ludwig và Antonio đã tới trước và giành hết công lao cả rồi. Lấy đất đâu cho anh hùng này thể hiện tài năng nữa."

"Cậu vừa phải thôi." Arthur bực mình cãi lại. "Chưa đầy mười phút nữa. Đâu mà tới nửa tiếng. Cậu không biết canh giờ à."

"Anh sai, anh đừng có cãi." Cậu người Mỹ cũng đâu có vừa.

Gilbert đứng bên ngoài nhìn vào hai người. Anh tóc bạc khẽ thở dài. "Thôi đi. Hai người làm người tuyệt vời như ta mệt não quá."

"Anh hùng như tôi không thèm cãi với tên gián điệp như anh." Alfred bĩu môi rồi quay mặt đi.

"Gián điệp thì sao hả?" Arthur giận đến mặt đỏ bừng. "Gián điệp cũng tuyệt vời vậy. James Bond đó."

"Siêu nhân quang minh chính đại. Điệp viên chỉ là kẻ núp trong bóng tối." Cậu mắt xanh vẫn chưa chịu dừng cuộc cãi nhau.

Mắt xanh lá nhìn cậu, tỏ vẻ khinh thường. Môi mở ra tính cãi lại nhưng bị tiếng động lớn làm giật mình.

"Gilbert, làm cái gì vậy?" Arthur quay qua.

"Đủ rồi, tính cãi nhau đến bao giờ vậy hả? Chúng ta đi lối nào, lối này?" Anh tóc bạc chỉ tay về bên phải. "Hay lối này?"

"Bên phải." Arthur đáp. "Đi."

Arthur và Gilbert chạy về phía trước, Alfred bị bỏ lại phía sau. Lúc nãy cậu vừa nói gì vậy? Thực sự cậu không cố ý nói thế với anh đâu. Cậu muốn nói tiếng xin lỗi anh. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lại nói những lời chê bai anh. Chắc anh đang giận cậu lắm. Chẳng lẽ hai tiếng xin lỗi lại khó nói đến như thế sao?

"Này này, bỏ người yêu lại đằng sau kìa." Orchid cười khúc khích.

"Làm gì lúc nào cũng như chó với mèo vậy?" Iris nói. "Xin lỗi người ta đi. Cậu ta đang đợi cậu đi xin lỗi đó."

"Cậu ta cũng phải xin lỗi tôi." Arthur cãi lại.

"Cậu lại lảm nhảm gì vậy Arthur?" Gilbert quay sang hỏi. "Chưa gì đã…"

"Chuyện của tôi, anh đừng quan tâm." Arthur gắt lại.

"Sao cậu biết chúng ta đi bên phải?" Gilbert hỏi. Không phải anh không tin tưởng, chỉ là muốn kiểm chứng thôi.

"Vì Rose nói cho tôi biết. Chẳng lâu nữa, chúng ta sẽ gặp họ. Đi đường này là chính xác." Bọn họ lại tiếp tục chạy. Một lát sau, anh người Anh mới để ý không nghe thấy tiếng của một người. "Alfred đâu?"

"Đằng sau kìa." Anh tóc bạc trả lời.

"Gilbert, cậu đi trước. Tôi nói chuyện với thằng nhóc đó." Arthur tức giận quay ra sau, tiến về phía Alfred.

"Những người yêu nhau thật là…" Gilbert cười khẩy. "Sao không biết trân trọng những lúc còn ở cạnh nhau. Đến khi một người chết đi mới biết hối tiếc." Anh ta nói như những người giàu kinh nghiệm vậy.

"Đừng nói nữa." Arthur gắt. "Cậu đi trước. Tôi sẽ đuổi theo cậu sau."

"Nghe người ta nói chưa, phải biết trân trọng…" Daisy mỉm cười nhìn Arthur.

"Rồi rồi." Arthur trả lời cho có, rồi chạy nhanh về phía Alfred. Cậu ta muốn làm gì vậy? Đang lúc dầu sôi lửa bỏng như thế lại muốn được chiều chuộng sao? Cậu ta đâu phải con nít nữa. "Đi nhanh lên Alfred." Anh hét, "Lề mề quá."

"Đói bụng…" Alfred rên rỉ. "Tôi muốn ăn hamburger, muốn được uống coca."

"Cậu đã hai mươi rồi. Cậu phải biết có nhiều thứ quan trọng hơn ăn uống chứ." Anh mắt xanh mắng.

"Đi không nổi…" Cậu mắt xanh dương xoa xoa cái bụng đang gào thét đình công. "Chân tay tôi bủn rủn hết rồi. Anh lại đỡ tôi đi… Thôi là tôi té xỉu giữa cái hành lang này, rồi cái bọn chúng thấy tôi, bắt tôi đi thì sao?" Cậu nói chuyện như muốn khóc vậy. "Thực sự là tôi đói… Đói… Đói đến nổi không còn sức dựa vào tường luôn."

"Nín nín," Arthur xoa xoa trán. Anh bước tới gần cậu, quàng tay cậu lên vai anh. "Tôi đỡ cậu, có được chưa?"

"Được." Alfred mỉm cười thật tươi.

Hai người dìu nhau đi được một đoạn ngắn, tất nhiên là bị Gilbert bỏ rất xa rồi. Alfred mỉm cười mơ hồ. Bàn tay đang đặt trên vai anh, bấu chặt lấy nó rồi xoay anh vào phía bức tường.

"Này, cậu làm cái quái gì vậy hả?" Arthur hét toáng lên. "Cậu không có đói bụng. Cậu gạt tôi, cậu gạt tôi. Bỏ ra. Nếu cậu không có đói thì đi lẹ lên. Ludwig đang đợi chúng ta bên kia."

"Suỵt!" Cậu để ngón tay trỏ trên môi anh. Đôi mắt xanh dương sáng lên. "Anh muốn Gilbert quay lại nhìn thấy anh như vậy hả?" Anh không nói gì cả mà quay đi, tránh nhìn vào cậu. "Anh có biết, tôi giận anh lắm không? Tôi giận anh giấu tôi nhiều chuyện, đặc biệt là chuyện anh giấu tôi làm gián điệp. Anh có biết như thế nguy hiểm cho tính mạng của anh không. Mà càng giận anh thì tôi càng ghét tên Ludwig. Tôi không chỉ ghét tên Ludwig, mà tôi còn ghét Kiku, Gilbert và cả tên Andrew gì đó nữa."

"Tại sao? Họ có làm gì cậu đâu." Anh cười to ngượng ngùng. "Ahaha, đùa đủ rồi. Mình đi tiếp."

"Không, chưa nói xong chuyện này, anh đừng hòng đi tiếp." Alfred giận dỗi nói. "Anh có thể ưu tiên tôi một lần được không? Một lần thôi. Nghe tôi nói chuyện."

Arthur gật đầu. "Có gì thì nói nhanh đi. Không còn thời gian đâu."

"Anh biết tại sao tôi lại ghét bọn họ không? Tôi ghét Gilbert, Kiku là vì thời gian bọn họ ở gần anh nhiều hơn tôi. Tôi ghét Ivan, vì cậu ta cướp anh đi từ tôi. Tôi ghét nhất là tên Ludwig đó. Anh lúc nào cũng cùng hắn hợp tác. Chuyện gì anh cũng nói với hắn, mà không nói với tôi. Chuyện liên quan đến mạng sống của anh mà anh cũng giấu tôi luôn." Alfred nói hết mọi thứ cậu cất giấu trong lòng, một lần nói ra hết cho anh nghe.

"Vậy là xong rồi phải không? Chúng ta đi tiếp." Arthur mặt đỏ bừng, định thoát ra khỏi Alfred nhưng bị cậu nhanh tay hơn giữ lại.

"Chưa. Chưa xong. Còn một chuyện nữa…"

Alfred lấy hai tay giữ chặt vai Arthur để không cho anh chạy đi đâu. Cậu ấn môi mình vào môi anh, khát khao một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt. Cảm giác ấm áp quen thuộc lan dần trên môi cậu mang theo chút hương trà chan chát. Tay cậu chạm vào tóc anh, nắm lấy những lọn tóc màu vàng cát, đẩy anh vào để nụ hôn hai người thêm sâu. Lưỡi cậu liếm lấy môi anh, mời gọi nó hãy cho cậu đi vào. Tay kia cậu đặt trên hông anh, giữ anh sát vào người cậu cho hai người thêm gần gũi. Anh ban đầu cố đẩy cậu ra, nhưng sau đó lại chiều theo ý cậu. Hai tay anh nắm lấy áo cậu, thật chặt.

Alfred buông Arthur ra. Hai cặp mắt nhìn nhau mang theo biết bao nhiêu ý nghĩa. Màu xanh lá đó vẫn xanh như thế, không bao giờ thay đổi. Và tình cảm của anh dành cho cậu vẫn như thế cho dù hai người trải qua biết bao nhiêu thử thách.

"Này, này…" Có tiếng người lạ hách dịch xen vào giữa. "Tưởng hai người gặp chuyện, ai ngờ lại ở đây hôn hít nhau."

Arthur lập tức bỏ Alfred ra, đẩy cậu sang bức tường bên kia. "C-cậu đến đây từ lúc nào, Gilbert?"

"Nãy giờ rồi, thấy hết luôn đó." Gilbert nhìn Alfred cười khinh khỉnh. "Thằng Alfred thấy vậy mà cũng giỏi hen, dỗ được thằng cứng đầu như cậu. Kesese"

"Nói bậy bạ gì đó." Arthur hét lên.

"Hahaha." Alfred cười sảng khoái. "Đi thôi, mọi người đang đợi." Cậu nắm lấy tay anh, kéo anh về phía trước.

"Từ từ." Anh gọi, cố gắng kéo tay cậu ra khỏi tay anh. Nhưng cậu đã nắm lấy nó rồi thì sẽ không bao giờ buông ra đâu.

"Mọi người đã tìm ra chưa?" Ludwig hỏi. Họ vẫn chưa thấy công tắc đâu cả.

"Có rồi." Feliciano mừng rỡ reo lên. "Ở đây." Nói xong cậu ấn vào bức tường rỗng.

Rụp.

Một loạt những cái lỗ xuất hiện trên tường.

"Cẩn thận. Nằm xuống." Ludwig hốt hoảng ra lệnh. Mọi người lập tức nghe theo. Một tấm kính xuất hiện, che chở họ khỏi những mũi tên bắn ra từ những lỗ đó. Đợi khi không còn mũi tên này xuất hiện, những tấm kính mới biến mất. Nhưng Ludwig đã tính nhầm, đột nhiên một mũi tên khác xuất hiện, bắn trúng cánh tay Vash.

Máu chảy ra từ vết thương, thấm lên mảnh vải xanh thẫm của chiếc áo sơ mi.

"Anh có sao không?" Feliciano hỏi thăm.

"Chỉ là một vết thương nhỏ, không sao." Vash lắc đầu.

"Rõ ràng Arthur bảo là mọi cơ quan đã tắt hết rồi mà." Ludwig gãi cằm. "Ai?" Cậu nghe thấy biến bước chân đang tới gần. Vash và Roderich giương súng lên hướng về chỗ khuất ánh sáng. "Dừng lại."

"Là tôi, Arthur, Alfred và Gilbert." Giọng Anh đặc sệt vang lên.

"Có gì làm bằng chứng?" Ludwig hỏi.

"Một cô gái mặc áo đỏ đang ở trên vai cậu. Cô ta tên là Rose." Người đó nói. "Nếu cô ta có ở đó thì một bông hồng bạch xuất hiện trên tay Feliciano." Vừa nói xong, thì một đoá hồng trắng xuất hiện trên tay cậu người Ý.

"Anh xem nè, Ludwig." Feliciano ngắm nghía đoá hoa hồng.

"Ba người có thể đi tới." Ludwig nói.

Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert lần lượt đi tới.

"Nhóm của Elizaveta chưa tới sao? Cô ta đi trước tôi nữa mà?" Gilbert chỉ vào Vash đang ngồi băng vết thương. "Hắn bị làm sao vậy?"

"Cậu nói với tôi là cơ quan trong khu này đã tắt hết, nhưng tại sao lúc nãy chúng tôi bị phi tiêu tấn công." Cậu tóc vàng vuốt ngược hỏi Arthur.

"Lúc kế hoạch bắt đầu, tôi đã bảo Toris tắt hết mọi cơ quan rồi mà." Arthur ngạc nhiên.

"Đừng nói với giọng ngạc nhiên như vậy Arthur à." Một giọng nói trêu ghẹo vang lên. Tiếng cánh cửa nặng nề được kéo lên nghe két két khiến người ta lạnh óc. "Ngay từ đầu, Toris đã về phía tôi chứ không phải phía anh đâu. Anh thật khờ khạo, da."

"Là Ivan." Alfred kêu lên.

Căn phòng bên kia dần hiện rõ trong mắt họ. Nó vẫn là một máu trắng quen thuộc như những căn phòng khác và hoàn toàn trống trơn. Trong căn phòng đó, có Ivan, Kiku, Hong, Toris và Natalia đang đứng đợi họ.

"Chúng tôi đợi các người nãy giờ rồi, da. Tiếc quá, hôm nay tôi phải gặp mấy người lần cuối rồi." Ivan cười mỉm chi. Căn phòng vốn ấm áp bị luồng khí toả ra từ Ivan làm cho lạnh đến run người.

"Nơi này mới là nơi chôn xác của mày." Gilbert nói lớn. "Kesese, được chôn với cả trăm cả ngàn đồng chí, chắc mày vui lắm hả?"

"Anh Alfred." Có tiếng người kêu lên the thé khiến mọi người giật mình.

"Mattie, Mattie." Alfred nhìn thấy em mình đang bị nhốt trong một cái lồng kính hình con nhộng.

"Lizzy!" Roderich hét nhưng cô không nghe thấy.

"Antonio, Francis." Gilbert nhìn thấy hai đứa bạn chí cốt của anh.

"Anh hai, anh hai…" Feliciano lo lắng gọi to để mong anh cậu có thể ngồi dậy mà nói chuyện với cậu. Nhưng anh chẳng trả lời. Cậu quay sang kéo lấy tay áo Ludwig. "Anh Ludwig, nhất định, nhất định phải cứu anh hai ra."

"Cậu bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh." Ludwig trấn an cậu người Ý.

"Em có sao không, Mattie?" Cậu lo lắng hỏi. Nãy giờ nhiều việc quá, cậu dường như quên luôn việc cậu em mình bị bắt.

"Anh Francis vẫn chưa tỉnh. Ba người còn lại là do tác dụng của thuốc mê. Em nghĩ bọn họ không sao đâu. À, em cũng không có gì đâu, không bị trầy xước chỗ nào hết." Matthew đưa tay chạm vào miếng kiếng, và rồi đôi mắt tím nhìn thấy Arthur và Gilbert. "Anh Arthur và Gilbert… họ…"

"Chuyện dài lắm. Lát nữa anh sẽ kể em nghe." Alfred nói. "Giờ anh phải đánh thắng tên Ivan này trước đã."

"Vậy thì phải nhanh lên đó, bọn họ chỉ có hai tiếng nữa để sống thôi. Hơi lạnh đang toả ra từ hai đầu của lồng kiếng sẽ khiến họ chết cóng." Ivan nói. "Anh hùng, hình như cậu không còn nhiều thời gian nữa."

"Đánh thì đánh đi, đừng nhiều lời." Gilbert xong thẳng đến trước.

"Hong, hắn thuộc về em." Ivan ra lệnh. Hong gật đầu. "Toris, tôi giao tên Roderich dưới kia cho cậu." Toris gật đầu. Ivan quay mặt sang cô em gái. "Natalia, em đi trốn đi. Anh không muốn bọn họ làm hại đến em."

"Đừng lo. Anh nhìn đây." Natalia lật ngửa bàn tay mình lên. Trong bàn tay cô xuất hiện những viên nước đá nhỏ xíu.

"Em-" Ivan ngỡ ngàng nhìn cô. Rõ ràng cậu đã phong ấn General Winter lại rồi cơ mà.

"Vì anh, em đã cấy hạt nhân vào người." Natalia lạnh lùng trả lời. "Em chỉ mong một điều, anh có thể suy nghĩ lại mà lấy em. Tên Yao đó-"

"Làm ơn, đừng nhắc đến Yao Yao trước mặt anh. Em tin rằng mình có thể chiến đấu không? Anh chỉ sợ…"

"Đừng lo, vì anh, em có thể làm tất cả. Cho dù có hi sinh tính mạng, em cũng chẳng quan tâm." Natalia hơi nhếch mép. "Em sẽ xử tên Ludwig giúp anh."

"Cũng được." Ivan thở dài. "Còn Kik-" Đôi mắt tím mở to nhìn vào cậu người Nhật. "Cậu-"

"Tôi đã tỉnh lại rồi. Tên Kiku kia theo cậu, nhưng còn tôi thì không." Cậu đâm cây kiếm sâu hơn vào người Ivan.

"Anh hai." Natalia hét lên.

Cậu mắt tím nét mặt đau đớn, cậu hét lên một tiếng rồi tan thành nước.

"Anh hai." Cô em gái tức giận lao về phía trước.

"Khoan đã." Có người lấy tay ngăn cô lại. "Em cứ đi lo việc của em đi. Đây là chuyện của anh và Kiku." Natalia giật mình và rồi hiểu ra mọi chuyện. Cô gật đầu rồi biến mất. "Cậu thấy tôi có giỏi không? Nét mặt đau đớn lúc nãy rất đạt đúng không? Tôi đã nhường cậu ra tay trước giờ thì tới tôi."

"Kiku, cẩn thận." Arthur hét lên, sợi dây gai bay tới trước, quất những phi tiêu bằng băng ra, che chở cho cậu tóc đen. Nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nó bị biến thành băng và vỡ thành từ mảnh. Cơ thể Kiku lúc nãy chỉ được Heracles chữa lành vết thương. Còn năng lượng trong người cậu lúc này đã cạn kiệt, ngay cả tránh con dao cũng không thể tránh được. Một cây phi tiêu từ phía Ivan nhắm thẳng vào cậu, xuyên qua người cậu làm máu bắn thẳng vào tường. Cơ thể nặng nề ngã xuống nền nhà.

"Cậu quá đề cao mình rồi. Cậu tưởng chỉ một nhát kiếm có thể giết được tôi sao? Nằm mơ, da." Ivan dùng chân đạp lên người Kiku. Cậu mắt tím đá cậu mắt đen về phía Arthur và Alfred.

"Kiku, Kiku…" Alfred chạy đến đỡ cậu người Nhật ngồi dậy. Máu chảy ra ướt cả lớp băng đang quấn qua người. "Kiku, không được chết." Lửa giận sôi sùng sục trong đôi mắt xanh dương. "Ivan, Kiku là bạn của chúng ta."

"Tôi không quên chuyện đó, da. Nếu tôi quên, thì giờ cậu ta không còn sống nữa rồi. Tôi biết chuyện cậu ta đã tỉnh lại, và tôi có thể giết cậu ấy bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng Alfred bạn hiền à, tôi không làm vậy. Vì tôi còn nhớ đến tình cảm bạn bè. Còn Kiku? Cậu ta đã đâm tôi một nhát, tôi cũng đau đớn vậy? Sao mấy người, hết người này đến người khác, phản bội tôi, ruồng bỏ tôi." Ivan đứng nói chuyện một mình. Đôi mắt tím ánh lên tia độc ác, như muốn giết hết những người trước mặt.

"Alfred, vết thương của Kiku tuy sâu nhưng không trúng chỗ hiểm. Cậu đưa cậu ấy nằm ở đằng kia, dùng vải ép miệng vết thương lại. Mọi chuyện còn lại là của tôi." Arthur đứng dậy, nhìn thẳng vào Ivan. "Feliciano, cậu cũng đi giúp Alfred đi."

"V-vâng." Feli vẫn còn mãi theo dõi trận đấu bên Ludwig và Natalia.

"Được không Artie?" Alfred bế Kiku lên, đưa cậu ta ra khỏi phòng.

"Được, tin tôi." Arthur gật đầu chắc chắn.

"Arthur, cậu đã nắm chắc bao nhiêu phần thắng." Cô tiên áo vàng lo lắng hỏi.

"60%" Arthur trả lời. "Yao chính là điểm yếu của hắn. Chỉ cần nhắm vào đó."

"Cẩn thận." Những cô tiên còn lại sợ hãi nhìn vào Ivan. Họ nghĩ không phải là 60%, từ luồng khí của hắn, các cô cảm thấy phần thắng của Arthur chỉ còn khoảng 30% thôi. Nhưng họ đã ở cùng cậu tóc vàng từ nhỏ đến lớn, họ tin rằng cậu có thể làm tốt mọi chuyện. Không thử làm sao biết không làm được, đúng không?

"Chúc mừng, anh và Alfred đã làm lành rồi. Trông hai người thật hạnh phúc, da." Ivan nói chuyện với Arthur cứ như người bạn thân vậy. "Lẽ ra, tôi phải chúc hai người trăm năm hạnh phúc mới phải." Ivan cúi đầu. "Nhưng," cậu dừng lại một chút, "tôi ghét người khác vui vẻ trước mặt tôi." Môi cậu tóc vàng nhạt nhếch lên một chút rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Arthur khiến anh lạnh sống lưng. "Tại sao? Tại sao các người lại dễ dàng đạt được thứ mình muốn. Trong khi tôi cố gắng đến mấy thì Thượng đế luôn cướp nó đi từ tay tôi."

"Cậu sai rồi, mọi thứ chúng tôi có đều do chúng tôi tự giành lấy. Chứ không phải từ trên trời rơi xuống." Arthur trả lời.

"Anh nói hay lắm. Phải tự mình giành lấy. Vậy tôi sẽ cướp đi anh từ tay Alfred, để cậu ta cũng phải nếm mùi đau khổ mà tôi phải trải qua." Ivan vẫy tay một cái, những cây dao bằng băng sắc bén cứ lao thẳng về Arthur. Những sợi dây gai bay đến, quấn thành tấm khiên, che chở cho chủ nhân. Những sợi dây gai khác, to lớn thô kệch hơn, bện chặt lại tách Arthur và Ivan ra khỏi trận chiến. Một mùi hoa hồng thoang thoảng trong không khí khiến người ta lâng lâng, quên hết mọi u phiền.

Trước mắt Ivan là một màu đen, cậu đi mãi mãi nhưng chẳng hề có lối ra. Đi một lát nữa, cậu thấy một tia sáng le lói trong không gian đen kịt. Cậu theo quán tính mà đi tới đó. Thì ra đó là một cánh cửa. Cậu do dự một chút rồi mở cánh cửa đó ra. Trước mắt cậu là khu phố cổ đông nườm nượp và màu đỏ trải đầy khắp nơi, từ những câu đối dán trên tường cho đến những chiếc đèn lồng treo lủng lẳng trên cao.

Nơi này thực sự rất quen thuộc.

"Ivan, vào ăn bánh đi, aru." Giọng này cũng rất quen, cậu quay qua.

"Yao Yao… Yao Yao…" Cậu ôm chầm lấy anh, vùi mặt mình vào cổ anh. Cái mùi này, hơi ấm này, tất cả đều rất quen thuộc khiến cậu cứ như trở về khoảng thời gian vui vẻ ngày trước, trở về cái gia đình nhỏ của mình.

"B-bỏ ra…" Anh đẩy cậu ra. "Cậu muốn ám sát tôi hả? Người phương Tây các người thực là kì lạ. Cứ gặp nhau là ôm với ôm, chẳng biết để làm gì. Thôi, vào ăn bánh đi, aru."

"Ừ…" Ivan vui vẻ cười, đi theo Yao vào nhà.

"Anh Ivan, ăn bánh nè." Mei bưng ra cho cậu một dĩa bánh trứng gà còn nóng hổi. "Anh hai đã dành cả sáng nay để làm đó."

"Ai cần em nói?" Yao ở ngồi bên cạnh bĩu môi ra nhìn cô em. "Ăn đi này, Hong." Anh đưa cho cậu em trai mình một cái bánh màu vàng ươm. "Anh đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, khi ăn đừng đọc truyện mà." Yao nhìn chằm chằm vào cuốn truyện võ hiệp Kim Dung mà Hong đang cầm trên tay.

"Đang khúc hay, đừng phiền em." Hong lạnh lùng trả lời. Tay nhận lấy cái bánh rồi lại chúi mũi vào cuốn truyện dày cộm đầy chữ.

"Vừa ăn vừa đọc là không tốt cho sức khoẻ đâu." Yao định giựt cuốn sách ra khỏi tay Hong. Nhưng cậu em đã nhảy ra khỏi ghế.

"Anh kém quá." Cậu ta nói, mắt vẫn không rời khỏi cuốn sách.

"Thôi, xin hai anh thôi đi. Bữa nào cũng cãi nhau ăn mới ngon à." Cô em gái duy nhất trong nhà mắng hai người anh mình. Đôi mắt nâu sáng nhìn sang Ivan. Yao cũng nhìn sang Ivan.

"Mọi người ngon miệng." Cậu người Nga vui vẻ cười đến híp cả mắt. Cậu đã thực sự trở về gia đình của mình, tìm lại được mục tiêu sống của mình rồi. Nhưng khi cậu mở mắt ra thì gia đình cậu chẳng còn nữa. Mei không ngồi cạnh cậu, Yao không ngồi cạnh cậu. Hong cũng đi đâu mất.

"Mei, Hong, Yao... Mọi người đang ở đâu." Cậu đứng bật dậy khỏi ghế. Căn bếp quen thuộc đâu rồi, sao tất cả chỉ còn lại một màu trắng thế này. Những con người tất bật đi tới đi lui trước mặt cậu. Bọn họ là… bác sĩ. Cậu đang ở…

"Đây là bệnh viện, xin anh trật tự cho." Cô y tá đến trước mặt cậu nhắc nhở.

Bệnh viện. Yao Yao. Đừng nói với cậu là…

"Xin lỗi, ai là người nhà của Wang Yao?" Một người đàn ông bước ra khỏi tấm màn trắng.

"Là chúng tôi." Lúc này Hong và Mei mới xuất hiện.

"Anh tôi sao rồi bác sĩ?" Cô gái nói trong tiếng nấc.

"Chúng tôi đã cố gắng hết sức rồi." Ông bác sĩ kia lắc đầu rồi đi khỏi.

Mọi chuyện giống như ngày hôm đó vậy…

Anh lại một lần nữa rời xa cậu…

Cậu ôm lấy thân thể lạnh cóng của Yao. Đôi mắt nâu không còn mở lên nhìn cậu. Anh cũng chẳng thể nào la mắng cậu được nữa. Cậu cứ lay anh mãi. Dậy đi, Yao Yao. Hãy dậy đi. Dậy nhìn tôi đi. Nhưng anh chẳng trả lời.

"Yao Yao…" Đôi mắt tím mở to ngạc nhiên. Cơ thể anh đang dần biến mất khỏi vòng tay cậu, giống như một làn sương mờ vậy. Tay cậu cứ chạm vào, nó lại tan biến đi ngay. Cậu cứ cố gắng bắt lấy làn sương đó, nhưng tất cả chỉ là công cốc. Không được, không ai được lấy Yao ra khỏi tay cậu. Không được. Ivan không hề hay biết rằng, mọi thứ xung quanh cậu đã biến mất và trở lại một màu đen như ban đầu.

"Ivan Braginski." Có người gọi tên cậu. Là anh. Cậu quay qua, đúng là anh thật rồi. Vẫn đôi mắt đó, mái tóc đó, mùi hương đó… Cậu một lần nữa chạy đến và ôm chặt lấy anh. Tay cậu cứ cố ấn anh sâu vào người mình, cố gắng cảm nhận hơi ấm mà anh mang lại.

"Đừng bỏ tôi, đừng bỏ tôi đi."

"Nếu cậu muốn ở cạnh tôi thì có một cách, aru." Anh nói.

"Là cách nào?" Cậu đẩy anh ra, nhìn thẳng vào anh. "Anh nói đi, cho dù là mang cả thế giới này đến cho anh, tôi cũng sẽ làm. Chỉ cần anh mãi bên cạnh tôi, là đủ rồi. Những thứ khác, tôi không quan tâm đến."

"Đây," anh đưa cho cậu con dao găm. "Hãy dùng cái này, kết liễu mình đi." Cậu nhận lấy nó. "Tôi đứng trước mặt cậu, chỉ là một hồn ma thôi. Tôi không thuộc thế giới này và tôi cũng chẳng có cách nào để ở lại bên cạnh cậu. Chỉ còn một cách duy nhất là cậu biến thành linh hồn như tôi. Và hai chúng ta có thể ở cạnh nhau. Mãi mãi. Không còn ai có thể chia cắt hai chúng ta được nữa."

Cậu ngắm nghía con dao trong tay. "Chỉ cần tôi làm thế là được ở cạnh anh sao?"

"Đúng, một nhát thôi. Không đau đớn gì cả, aru." Anh mỉm cười nhìn cậu. Cậu cũng cười đáp lại. Ivan cầm lấy con dao, nhắm mắt lại, hướng nó về phía bụng mình.

"Khoan," có tiếng người ngăn cậu lại. "Mày đang bị lừa." Một người nữa xuất hiện trong căn phòng tối. Là một người y hệt bản thân cậu. "Tao là lí trí của mày, Ivan. Mày đã bị tên Arthur lừa rồi. Chẳng có Yao nào cả. Hắn ta là giả mạo, là ảo ảnh của mày tạo nên."

"Là giả sao? Vậy tất cả những xảy ra từ nãy đến giờ…"

"Tất cả chỉ là những kí ức mà hắn ta đã dựng lại để lừa mày vào bẫy. Mày không nhớ Yao từng nói gì sao? Anh muốn mày giành cả thế giới về cho anh ấy. Và Yao đã tỉnh lại, tỉnh lại rồi. Nhớ chưa, da?" Ivan vừa mới xuất hiện càng nói, Yao đứng bên cạnh càng trở nên mờ nhạt hơn.

"Không đúng." Yao nói. "Tôi đã chết rồi. Đã chết rồi. Nếu cậu muốn ở cùng tôi, thì hãy theo tôi Ivan."

"Không, tôi sẽ không theo anh." Ivan trả lời.

"Tại sao? Chẳng phải cậu vẫn muốn ở cạnh tôi sao? Tôi sẽ ở cạnh cậu, làm cậu vui. Nơi đó chẳng có ai có thể cướp đi tôi từ tay cậu. Cậu muốn gì được đó. Hãy đi theo tôi đi." Yao nài nỉ. "Đi." Anh ta còn nắm cả tay cậu nữa. Nhưng cậu chẳng hề nhúc nhích. Đôi mắt tím lạnh lùng nhìn cái ảo giác đó, và chẳng mấy chốc, nó đã đóng thành băng. Tất cả những thứ xung quanh cậu biến thành băng cả, và vỡ vụn ra. Những tia sáng bắt đầu xuất hiện, và cậu đã thoát ra khỏi ảo giác.

Cậu biết rằng, bây giờ Yao đã tỉnh, dù anh chẳng nhớ gì đến cậu, nhưng cậu không sợ. Vì cậu biết anh vẫn sống, và cậu sẽ khiến anh nhận ra tình cảm này bằng cách dâng tặng cả thế giới cho anh, giúp anh hoàn thành ước mơ.

Ảo giác do chính Arthur sinh ra đã biến mất. Chiêu thức này khiến anh tiêu tốn khá nhiều năng lượng. Anh cảm thấy còn gì đó nóng nóng đang chảy ra từ mũi mình. Là máu. Anh đã đi tới giới hạn rồi sao? Không thể nào, anh còn phải chiến đấu, vẫn chưa phân thắng thua mà.

"Arthur," Ivan nhìn anh với vẻ thương hại. "Anh đã thua rồi." Một con dao bay tới, đâm thẳng vào bụng anh người Anh, nhưng anh đã nhanh chóng nhảy tránh ra. Đầu óc anh bắt đầu choáng váng, chân tay bủn rủn đến mức chẳng đứng bững nữa.

"Thua à? Đừng có mơ. Ta vẫn còn mạnh lắm." Mắt anh giờ có thể nhìn ra hai Ivan. Máu đỏ bắt đầu chảy ra từ hai hốc mắt.

"Arthur, Arthur, đừng cố nữa." Rose nắm lấy mảnh vải nơi tay áo mà gọi cậu.

"Phải đấy, dừng lại đi, Alfred, Ludwig và Feliciano đủ sức đánh lại hắn. Cậu làm vậy người ta gọi là hi sinh oan uổng, là ngu ngốc." Orchid khuyên.

"Mặc tôi. Tôi còn một chiêu chưa sử dụng tới. Nó sẽ hiệu quả. Hiệu quả." Những sợi dây gai tua tủa xuất hiện đằng sau lưng Arthur, hung hăng muốn xông tới trước. Chúng nhắm thẳng về phía Ivan, quấn chặt lấy cậu, nhưng dường như Ivan cũng chẳng hề muốn chạy đi. Cậu ta vẫn đứng đó, chỉ khẽ cựa quậy một cái, những sợi dây chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn lại đống rác vụn tơi tả. Arthur lảo đảo, anh đã cố gắng hết sức rồi. Cơ thể ngã xuống nền nhà lạnh cóng và không còn hay biết gì nữa.

Hồi trước, đoạn Ar gặp Al và 2 tên đánh nhau quá chừng, có một bạn đã nhắn với mình là ghét Ar vì đã làm tổn thương Al =]]] thôi, mình chỉ nói vậy thôi =]]


	43. Chapter 43

Dạo này mình khá là bận :) có lẽ ko có nhìu thời gian để hoàn thiện những chap cuối cùng của VKS, nhưng hi vọng các bạn đừng buồn và thông cảm cho mình với :) Chap này có lẽ hơi khó hiểu. Mình đa số viết theo cách nhìn của Gilbert từ đầu đến cuối chap. Bắt đầu từ khi Hong và Gil đánh nhau. Do đó các bạn sẽ thấy tự dưng sau Arthur lại thua 1 lấn nữa là sao? Xin nhắc lại là chap này bắt đầu từ khi Hong và Gil đánh nhau. Trong lúc 2 người đó đánh nhau thì Arthur và Ivan cũng đang đánh. Do đó đừng thắc mắc nha. Khi nào mà đổi POV thì mình sẽ cách bằng 2 đoạn thẳng, cho các bạn tiện theo dõi. Chúc các bạn vui :)

Chapter 43

Hong và Gilbert âm thầm quan sát nhau. Trong đầu đang lên kế hoạch để hạ gục đối phương. Đôi mắt đỏ sắc lẻm của Gilbert nhìn vào thanh kiếm gỗ và cái hồ lô ở đai lưng Hong. Chỉ cần phá huỷ hai thứ đó thì chiến thắng sẽ thuộc về anh.

"Cậu thua rồi, Hong. Giơ tay xin hàng thì sẽ nhận được cái chết không đau đớn. Kesese." Gilbert cười vang.

"Người thua là anh." Hong lạnh lùng nói, dường như không bị lời nói của anh tóc xám làm lay động.

"Vậy hãy chuẩn bị chờ chết đi." Gilbert búng tay một cái, thanh kiếm gỗ trong tay cậu tóc đen lập tức tan thành tro.

"Anh đã làm gì?" Hong hỏi. Giọng cậu vẫn đều đều, không hề tỏ lo sợ.

"Chỉ là một chút tiểu xảo thôi. Nếu tôi muốn, cả cơ thể của cậu cũng sẽ như vậy. Thành cám." Anh tóc xám nhếch mép. "Hãy đầu hàng đi, tôi đã khuyên rồi, đừng để đến phút cuối mới cầu xin tôi."

"Từ nhỏ đến lớn, tôi chưa cầu xin một ai cả. Kể cả anh hai tôi." Hong trả lời.

"Thế à? Thế tôi sẽ trở thành người đầu tiên mà cậu phải quỳ xuống và cầu xin tha thứ. Kesese." Gilbert cười đắc ý. Anh búng tay thêm một cái nữa, và dán mắt nhìn và cái hồ lô của Hong. Nhưng năm giây, mười giây, một phút sau, chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả. "Tại sao vậy, rõ ràng…"

"Anh đang tìm thứ này phải không?" Hong xoè bàn tay ra, trong tay cậu là một nắm những hạt bom li ti mịn như cát. "Một quả bom nhỏ xíu cỡ bằng kích cỡ nguyên tử thì không làm nên trò trống gì. Nhưng nếu là hàng tỉ quả bom nhỏ thì chắc là hồ lô hay thậm chí cả tôi đây sẽ bị thành cám."

"Cậu làm sao lấy được nó ra?" Gilbert giữ nét mặt bình tĩnh.

"Tôi cũng chỉ dùng chút tiểu xảo thôi." Hong đáp lại. "Giờ, tới lượt tôi." Một linh hồn người đàn ông đứng đằng sau lưng Hong trông có vẻ là sống mấy trăm năm rồi. Râu tóc ông ta bạc trắng và dài đến trên đầu ông ta có hai cái sừng. Tay ông cầm cây đinh ba, nét mặt uy nghiêm. "Thuỷ Long, lên."

Nước không biết từ đâu xuất hiện, dâng lên đằng sau Gilbert.

"Anh hai." Ludwig nhìn sang bên Gilbert, "Nhảy lên đi." Cậu hét to hi vọng anh nghe thấy. Gilbert làm theo lời em mình, nhảy cao lên, và lập tức anh lơ lửng trên không trung. "Bám chắc vào." Tấm kính trong suốt bay lên, đưa anh tránh khỏi trận nước đó.

"Hong, không ngờ đấy, cậu che giấu tài năng của mình thật là giỏi." Gilbert từ trên cao nhìn xuống nói chuyện với Hong. Anh không hề cảm ơn em mình một tiếng, em giúp anh là chuyện đương nhiên mà. Gilbert từ trên cao, đưa mắt quan sát một lượt. Arthur giờ đang đấu với Ivan, anh không thấy trận đấu ra sao vì giờ hai người đang cách ly với mọi người. Ludwig đang đánh với Natalia, và hình như cậu em trai anh đang chiếm thế thượng phong. Roderich đánh với Toris. Hai người giao đấu bằng súng. Trông anh quí xờ tộc tơi tả lắm rồi. Quần áo rách tươm và đầu tóc rối bù, không còn vẻ quí tộc nữa. Toris hình như bị thương ở chân như vẫn đứng vững. Gilbert nghĩ cậu ta đã gắn hạt nhân vào người và xảy ra tác dụng phụ. Hoặc là bị điều khiển rồi. Hành động, ánh mắt cậu ta như không có thần. Vash, Alfred, Feliciano và Kiku không thấy đâu nữa. Chắc đã trốn đâu đó rồi

"Á!" Gilbert la lên, loạng choạng, suýt rơi khỏi tấm kính. Một cột nước vừa tấn công thẳng vào mặt anh.

"Quay lưng với kẻ thù đó là hại bản thân mình. Một kẻ mưu lược như anh phải biết chứ." Hong nói, cậu ta đang bay ngang hàng với anh và cưỡi một con gì đó dài dài đầy vẩy.

"Đây là con rắn hả?" Gilbert tò mò hỏi.

Cái con 'rắn' đó gầm lên, giận dữ và tấn công anh. Nhưng nhờ vào khả năng điều khiển đồ vật mà anh anh có thể thoát được nó dễ dàng.

"Con rắn này hung dữ quá, Hong à. Lại không tuyệt vời như tôi nữa." Gilbert cười to.

"Đây là con rồng phương Đông. Không phải là con rắn, vô học." Hong mắng.

"Nó giống con rắn thật mà." Gilbert cãi lại. Con rồng phun nước thẳng vào Gilbert, nhưng anh lanh lẹ nhưng tránh kịp.

"Arthur, Arthur!" Có tiếng một người khóc gọi tên Arthur dữ dội làm anh tóc bạc nhìn xuống. Là Alfred. "Arthur! Anh tỉnh lại đi Arthur. Ivan! Tôi phải giết cậu."

Gilbert một lần nữa phân tâm và bị Hong thừa cơ tấn công. Lần này anh chẳng mai bị rơi xuống dưới đất. Phần thắng thuộc về Hong. Lúc đó, anh thấy Vash đang núp một bên, tay giương cao súng hướng về Ivan. Còn Ivan thì đang nói gì đó với Alfred nhưng anh không chú ý lắm. Tên Vash làm Arthur nhớ đến chuyện xảy với Andrew. Cũng trong lúc Andrew và anh không đề phòng, hắn đã bắn chết tên tóc đỏ đó.

Trong lúc Hong đang bận làm gì đó chưa chịu xuống đấu tiếp với anh. Anh suy nghĩ có cách nào làm Ivan trúng đạn hay không? Hắn ta giỏi đến thế. Nhưng ngọn nguồn của mọi sức mạnh chính là sự tập trung. Chỉ có một cách khiến tên Ivan không chú ý đến viên đạn đó là khiến hắn phân tâm. Một sợi chỉ đen mỏng mảnh liên kết với Vash và đề nghị hắn làm theo kế hoạch. Vash gật đầu.

Lúc hai người thực hiện kế hoạch thì Ivan đang bận vờn nhau với con đại bàng xanh. Anh điều khiển những viên đạn nhỏ như viên bi bay đến chỗ Ivan. Những viên đạn lượn trước mặt hắn, khiến hắn không biết đánh bên nào trước. Hắn đóng băng hết những viên đạn này, thì những viên đạn khác tiếp tục bay tới. Lúc đó, Vash đã bắn một phát ngay thái dương hắn. Và thêm một phát nữa để đề phòng.

Máu tươi vấy khắp nền nhà. Mọi người sững sờ. Đôi mắt xanh của Vash mở to ra. Anh ta không thể tin được những gì mình thấy.

"Chị hai, chị hai." Ivan ngồi sụp xuống, lay cái cơ thể vẫn còn nóng ấm. "Natalia bảo chị đã trốn đi, tại sao chị lại ở đây?"

"C-chị l-lo cho em." Cô cô gắng nói. "Ngày nhỏ, e-em được sinh ra chỉ đ-để cứu ch-chị. Giờ th-thì chị trả nợ cho em cũng đ-đứng t-thôi." Ivan nhìn cô chị đang thoi thóp trong vòng tay mình. Máu chạy ra từ vết thương trên ngực càng lúc càng nhiều. Cậu đóng băng vết thương đó làm cho máu ngừng chảy. Nhưng nhìn như không còn kịp nữa rồi.

"Không, chị sẽ không chết. Chị còn nợ em, nợ em nhiều lắm. Chị hai, chị đừng chết." Ivan nói trong nước mắt. Cậu nắm chặt lấy tay chị mình. "Em muốn ăn rau, trái cây chị trồng, chị còn phải sống để trồng nhiều, nhiều thứ nữa cho em ăn. Đừng chết."

"Hahaha." Cô cười, máu chảy ra từ khoé miệng. "N-Natalia có thể tr-trồng cho em ăn. Đừng khóc. Ch-chị không muốn e-em khóc."

"Em không khóc, nhưng chị phải sống."

"Xin lỗi, nhưng ba mẹ đã đ-đến rước chị rồi. Họ đang ở-ở đó, vẫy tay chào chị kìa." Tay Katyusha tuột ra khỏi tay Ivan. Đôi mắt xanh từ từ khép lại. Ivan thét lớn:

"Chị hai! Chị hai!"

"Katyusha, chị là đồ ngốc." Natalia, bây giờ đã bị Ludwig nhốt trong lồng kính. Cô khuỵu xuống, nhìn về phía anh chị mình. "Em đã bảo chị trốn đi rồi cơ mà!"

Ivan đông cứng xác chị mình lại trong một tảng băng lớn, và dịch chuyển nó về phía góc tường. Cậu biết hung thủ là ai, chính là cái tên cầm súng với cặp mắt diều hâu đó. Vash Zwingli. Cậu nhìn hắn ta bằng một nụ cười.

"Chào, Vash, lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ? Nãy giờ không gặp anh. Ai ngờ anh lại lựa góc này để trốn, da. Anh có gì muốn nói với tôi không?"

"Ta không có gì để nói với ngươi hết."

"Vậy à? Thế thì tạm biệt."

Vash thét lên đau đớn. Những con dao sắc nhọn đang đâm xuyên qua người anh. Máu vấy khắp nơi, trên sàn trên tường. Mọi người chỉ biết trơ mắt ra nhìn cơ thể anh ta ngã xuống sàn mà chẳng giúp gì được. Chuyện đó xảy ra quá nhanh.

"Vash!" Roderich đứng ở phía bên kia thét lên. "Vash!" Anh tính lao đến như Ludwig ngăn anh lại. Toris thừa lúc đó bắn một phát từ đằng sau. Nhưng bị Ludwig chặn lại và nhốt trong lồng kính.

"Bình tĩnh, bình tĩnh. Chúng ta không được manh động."

"Mấy người thấy đó, đấu với ta là có kết cục như vậy. Hãy đầu hàng đi, các người không còn đường thoát nữa đâu." Ivan cười thật lớn. "Có cố gắng đến mấy thì mấy người cũng sẽ như hắn ta mà thôi."

"Ivan, cậu câm đi." Alfred hét lên. "Sao cậu lại trở nên thay đổi như vậy chứ? Con người vui vẻ lạc quan của cậu đâu rồi?"

"Con người vui vẻ lạc quan? Có sao? Ta từng vui vẻ lạc quan sao?" Ivan cười to. "Tôi ghen tị với cậu, Alfred à. Tại sao cậu lại có tất cả? Người yêu, bạn bè, họ đều ở bên cậu. Còn tôi? Chẳng còn gì. Hôm nay, tôi nhất định sẽ cướp lấy tất cả của cậu. Để cậu giống như tôi."

Hàng ngàn con dao không biết ở đâu xuất hiện, quay quanh Alfred, nhắm thẳng vào cậu mà phóng tới. Alfred nhảy lên, những con dao chạm vào nhau vỡ tan. Một số cây dao khác từ ở trên rơi xuống, Alfred tưởng chừng như không tránh kịp nhưng đại bàng của cậu đã giang đôi cánh rộng ra, thổi chúng bay đi.

"Cảm ơn." Alfred thì thầm.

"Xem nào, cơ thể này còn sử dụng được." Có giọng nói từ phía sau Gilbert. Anh quay lưng qua thì ra đó là Hong. Từ nãy giờ anh đứng quan sát mọi chuyện mà không để ý đến đối thủ của mình chẳng hề ra tay trong lúc anh khinh suất nhất.

"Sao cậu không ra giúp hắn? Nếu cậu giúp, Katyusha sẽ không chết." Gilbert đứng đó nhìn cậu ta làm gì đấy với xác của Vash. "Cậu không có ý định theo hắn à?"

"Ta theo hắn chỉ vì hắn là người duy nhất có thể cứu được Yao. Nhưng giờ anh trai ta đã tỉnh lại, ta nghe lời hắn đấu với ngươi chỉ vì báo ơn mà thôi. Còn hắn sống hay chết, đó không còn là chuyện của ta nữa. Huống hồ chính hắn mà gia đình ta thành thế này đây." Hong vừa nói vừa dán tờ giấy ghi mấy chữ lạ hoắc lên trán cái xác. "Xong. Quay trở lại cuộc chiến của hai chúng ta đi."

Đôi mắt đỏ mở to, cái xác của Vash đứng dậy và nhìn chằm chằm vào anh.

"Hahaha, Hong, cậu đúng là đối thủ của người tuyệt vời như ta. Nhưng cậu sẽ không thắng nổi ta đâu. Vì chỉ cần một lát thôi, cái xác này nổ tung, và cậu sẽ thua. Kesese." Quá rõ ràng, chiến thắng đã thuộc về tay anh.

"Đừng mừng vội. Chưa ai biết tương lai như thế nào đâu." Hong đều đều nói. "Nhập." Cậu ta mở hồ lô ở thắt lưng ra. Ngón hai, ngón ba chạm vào cái xác. Chỉ trong chốc lát, mái tóc vàng dài của Vash thu ngắn lại và mang màu đỏ. Đôi mắt xanh lá không hồn mang màu xanh dương. Lông mày cũng rậm dần… Người này trông rất quen.

"Andrew." Gilbert thì thầm. "Là mày sao?"

"Là tao." Cái xác của Vash giờ là Andrew trả lời. "Mày không nhận ra tao, hay mày đã quên tao rồi?"

"Không. Không có." Gilbert bước tới trước. Andrew cũng bước về phía anh tóc bạc. Trong đầu Gilbert bảo, đó chỉ là cái xác giả làm Andrew thôi. Andrew thật đã chết rồi, xác của hắn ta cũng tan thành cát bụi rồi. Đừng. Hắn chỉ là cái bẫy mà Hong giăng ra thôi. Đừng bước tới nữa. Nhưng dù anh có nói đến mức nào thì chân anh vẫn không nghe lời chủ nhân, bước tới trước. "Tao nhớ mày." Hai tay anh giang rộng, chào đón người phía trước.

Đây là Andrew bằng xương bằng thịt, dù có lạnh như xác chết thì anh vẫn có thể chạm vào được, vẫn có thể ôm được. Hai tay anh nắm chặt lấy áo Andrew, có rúc sâu vào lòng anh tóc đỏ nhiều hơn nữa, đến mức máu đỏ từ cái xác dính khắp mặt anh.

"Tao chỉ là hồn ma, mượn cái xác này để nói chuyện với mày thôi." Andrew nói.

"Tao hiểu mà." Gilbert trả lời.

"Ừm." Andrew gật đầu. Giọng hắn đột nhiên nhỏ đến mức thì thầm. "Tên đằng sau ra lệnh tao giết mày, nhưng tao làm không được. Nếu tao không làm, ta sẽ chẳng thể nào qua thế giới bên kia."

"Tao biết tên đó đang giăng bẫy tao. Tao biết mày sẽ giết tao. Nếu giết tao mày có thể qua thế giới kia với tên Will, thì mày làm đi. Tao đứng đây, chỉ một nhát dao thôi là kết thúc."

"Mày là đồ ngốc, mày biết không?"

"Mày còn ngốc hơn tao nữa đó. Kesese." Anh cười giòn.

"Giết hắn đi." Giọng lạnh lùng ở phía sau ra lệnh.

Andrew đẩy anh ra, quay mặt về phía Hong. "Xin lỗi, nhưng tao không thể làm được."

"Nếu ngươi không làm, thì cả đời ngươi chẳng thể nào gặp được Will. Chẳng phải gặp Will là ước nguyện lớn nhất của ngươi sao?" Hong hỏi.

"Không," anh tóc đỏ lắc đầu. "Vì giờ người ta yêu nhiều nhất là hắn. Gilbert, nếu ta thành hồn ma vất vưởng, tao sẽ bám theo mày. Mày sẽ chẳng thể nào đến với ai khác được, vì mày đến với ai tao sẽ giết kẻ đó." Đôi mắt xanh dương tà ác quay sang nhìn Gilbert.

Thật quen thuộc. Gilbert không nói gì mà chỉ cười. Rồi bỗng dưng cái xác trước mặt một lần nữa bị xé toạc ra. "Nhớ đấy." Anh nghe được tiếng ai đó thì thầm. "Nhớ," anh trả lời.

"Anh hai." Có tiếng người gọi anh. Ludwig chạy đến, đứng cạnh anh hai mình. "Anh có sao không? Anh bị thương sao? Anh chảy máu à?" Bàn tay thô ráp sờ soạng khắp người anh, kiểm tra xem anh có bị thương chỗ nào không?

"Tao không sao," Gilbert bắt lấy cái tay đó, "Mày bỏ tay ra được rồi. Đi mà lo cho Roddie đi, tao có thể xử lí mọi chuyện ở đây."

"Bên đó không sao nữa rồi. Tên Toris và Natalia đều đã bị em bắt cả rồi. Roderich ở ngoài đó chăm sóc cho Kiku thay Feliciano. Kiku," Ludwig giọng trầm lại, "có lẽ sẽ không sống được."

"Vậy à?" Gilbert quay đi, không muốn nói chuyện với em mình nữa. "Mày đi mà giúp Feli, tao thấy một mình nói với Alfred không đấu nổi đâu. Còn cản tay cản chân người ta thêm nữa."

"Còn tên này?" Ludwig nhìn sang cậu tóc đen.

"Tao có thể xử được. Mày nghĩ tao yếu sức đến mức không đánh nổi một thằng mới mười chín à? Mày khinh thường anh mày quá đấy. Giờ thì đi đi." Gilbert đẩy cậu em mình ra.

"Em…"

"Đi đi." Gilbert nhắc lại một lần nữa.

"Vâng."

"Cậu nhóc đã nghỉ xả hơi đủ chưa?" Gilbert quay sang nói chuyện với Hong. "Quay trở lại chiến đấu đi."

Hong nhếch mép, "Xem như nước cờ này ta đã sai. Nhưng đừng vội đắc ý, vì ta chưa thua đâu."

"Cậu chưa thua, mà chỉ là sắp thua thôi." Anh tóc bạc trêu ghẹo. "Kesese. Ta thấy cậu em cũng yếu lắm rồi đó. Đừng cố gắng quá sức, sẽ mất mạng đó. Giờ quỳ xuống xin ta tha cái mạng nhỏ của ngươi đi. Ta sẽ tha cho con đường sống."

"Hahaha," cậu tóc đen cười to. "Ta đã nói rồi, ngay từ khi còn nhỏ cho đến bây giờ, ta chưa bao giờ van xin một ai." Hong mở cái nắp hồ lô, thì thầm, "Nhập."

"Lại cái trò gì nữa đây, thua thì nhận thua đi. Sao mà cứng đầu quá vậy hả?"

"Cháu nhỏ à, nam tử hán đại trượng phu không chấp nhận thua dễ dàng vậy đâu." Người trước mặt Gilbert từ một cậu thanh niên hai mươi tuổi bây giờ lưng còng xuống và nói chuyện hệt một ông già.

"Cháu nhỏ?" Gilbert ngước mặt lên. Đôi mắt khinh khỉnh nhìn xuống. "Anh mày năm nay hai mươi ba rồi đó nhá. Ai là cháu nhỏ hả?"

"Ta năm nay đã hơn chín trăm tuổi rồi." 'Ông lão' trước mặt anh cười kha khả.

"Vậy cho 'cháu' hỏi, cụ tính đánh cháu bằng gì ạ? 'Cháu' chỉ cần một đòn thôi là cụ gãy xương rồi đấy. Kesese"

"Cháu thật là hỗn láo đấy cháu trai à. Thanh niên ngày nay thật là…" Ông lão lắc đầu. "Ta sẽ dùng Thái cực quyền để hạ cháu, cháu trai."

"Thái cực quyền là cái gì?" Chân mày Gilbert hơi nhướn lên. "Mà dù nó là cái gì đi nữa thì cũng sẽ không địch nổi người tuyệt vời như ta."

"Người phương Tây quả thực kiêu ngạo đấy."

"Đây không phải kiêu ngạo, mà là tự tin về khả năng của bản thân mình." Gilbert xoè tay ra, trong tay anh là những hạt li ti màu đen đang lơ lửng trong không khí. "Thế ông cụ chín trăm tuổi có biết đây là cái gì không? Là bom đó, chỉ cần một quả nhỏ như thế này thôi, cái quyền quyền gì đó của cụ sẽ trở thành đồ bỏ."

"Là Thái cực quyền. Hôm nay cụ sẽ trị cái thằng hỗn láo như cháu đây."

"Cứ việc." Gilbert tấn công trước, một viên đạn bay tới chỗ Hong, nhưng chỉ trong chớp mắt cậu ta đã có thể tránh được bằng cách nhích người ra một chút.

"Này gọi là lấy tĩnh chế động."

"Mới có một viên đạn thôi mà, tránh được cũng là chuyện bình thường. Kesese." Gilbert cười tự mãn. "Thế còn mười viên đạn thì sao hả?" Những viên đạn cứ bay thẳng tới tấp, nhưng Hong vẫn không hề nao núng. Cậu vừa tránh vừa dịch chuyển về phía trước.

"Giỏi nhỉ? Thế-" Anh tóc bạc chưa kịp nói hết câu thì đã bị Hong nắm lấy cổ tay và kéo ra sau lưng.

"Còn đây là lấy nhu chế cương." Và một tiếng rắc nhỏ vang lên, Gilbert thét lớn. "Cậu trai trẻ đã thua rồi. Đây là bài học để sau này đừng có mà phách lối nữa."

"Không, ông mới thua đó, ông già." Hong cảm thấy một trận bỏng rát nơi cánh tay mình. Đôi chân mày rậm nhíu lại. Bày tay giơ lên, cậu đánh vào sau gáy anh tóc bạc cậu khiến anh ta bất tỉnh.

Hong đứng dựa vào tường rồi từ từ khuỵu xuống. Kéo tay áo lên, cẳng tay cậu đã bị bỏng một mảnh lớn. "Xuất." Cậu tóc tóc đen thì thầm. Một làn khói bay ra từ cơ thể cậu.

"Cậu bé, cậu đã cố gắng quá sức rồi. Nghỉ ngơi đi." Giọng một ông lão vang lên.

"Vâng cháu biết."

Rồi làn khói đó biến mất.

Đôi mắt nâu nặng dần rồi nhắm lại.

"Anh Alfred, cẩn thận." Matthew trong lồng kính hét lên. Bây giờ cậu chẳng thể làm gì được ngoài nhìn họ chiến đấu. Cậu sợ Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig sẽ giống như Vash vậy. Cậu cố gắng không nghĩ tới cảnh họ máu me đầy người nằm dưới sàn, nhưng nó cứ đến tìm cậu. Họ cần có sự giúp đỡ. Arthur và Gilbert không thể giúp đỡ bọn họ. Chỉ còn mình cậu mà thôi. Cậu phải thử.

Một nguồn năng lượng màu cam nhẹ bao quanh bàn tay cậu. Cậu thử chạm vào tấm kính trước mặt. Trong đầu nghĩ đến chuyện nó sẽ chảy ra. Khi cậu đặt tay lên đó, tấm kính dần dần chảy ra, tạo thành một cái lỗ nhỏ, nhưng một lát sau cái lỗ nhỏ đã bị bịt kín như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Phải làm sao bây giờ." Cậu gãi đầu bối rối.

"Nhh…" Cậu nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ của ai đó. Là Lovino. Matthew tiến tới, lay cho cậu tóc nâu đỏ tỉnh dậy. "Nhh… gì vậy?" Đôi mắt nâu hơi hé mở. "Đây là đâu?"

"Lovino, tỉnh dậy đi, tôi cần cậu giúp đỡ. Chúng ta phải thoát ra khỏi đây."

"Aw," Feliciano rên rỉ khi có một cây dao đâm sượt qua nhưng cậu không tránh kịp. Xem ra cậu ta cũng đuối sức lắm rồi. Ludwig cũng thế, và Alfred cũng không hơn gì cả. Trong khi Ivan vẫn còn rất mạnh, điều đó là đáng lo ngại. Cậu suy nghĩ, có lẽ cũng đến lúc dùng phương án B rồi.

"Có sao không?" Ludwig hỏi cậu bạn và nhận được một cái lắc đầu cùng gương mặt cười.

"Này, Luddie," Alfred gọi, "Dùng phương án B chứ?"

"Phương án B?" cậu ta hỏi lại.

"Dùng thuốc này thôi, thuốc mà Matt cho chúng ta đó." Cậu lấy ra một viên thuốc tròn nhỏ. "Ngậm vào là chúng ta có thể hồi phục lại được sức mạnh và đánh thắng tên đó. Từ nãy đến giờ, chúng ta yếu đi rất nhiều, những chiêu thức sử dụng cũng chẳng đến đâu. Cứ tiếp tục chỉ chuốc lấy thất bại."

"Phải đó, ve~~" Feliciano cũng lấy ra viên thuốc và cho vào miệng.

"Này," Ludwig muốn ngăn nhưng không được. "Liệu nó có an toàn không?"

"Chắc chắn mà, đồ Matthew làm mà sao không an toàn được." Alfred bĩu môi, dám chê đồ của em trai cậu sao?

"Ừ, cũng đáng để thử." Ludwig gật đầu.

"N-nóng quá." Feliciano ôm ngực, trán đầy mồ hôi.

"Anh Alfred," Matthew gọi từ trong lồng kính. Em và Lovino đang làm gì đó mà cậu không nhìn rõ. "Khi ngậm thì sẽ cảm thấy nóng một chút, nhưng mà sẽ mất ngay sau đó. Còn nữa, nhớ lời em dặn, không được ngậm hai viên."

"Rồi, rồi, anh biết mà." Alfred gật đầu, nhưng thực sự là trong túi cậu còn một viên nữa. Cậu mắt kính bỏ viên thuốc vào miệng. Rồi trong chốc lát người cậu nóng như lửa đốt nhưng lại cảm thấy khoẻ hơn rất nhiều. "Chiến thôi." Cậu lau những giọt mồ hôi trên trán. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn ra chỗ cánh cửa. Arthur không biết giờ như thế nào rồi. Nhớ đến gương mặt đầy máu của anh mà cậu ấy sợ. Máu cứ chảy ra từ hốc mắt, mũi và cả tai nữa. Nhưng cậu chẳng có cách nào để khiến nó ngừng chảy cả. Rồi cậu đành ngờ Feliciano đưa anh ấy ra ngoài. Họ chỉ vừa mới làm lành thôi mà. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt đang mỉm cười của Ivan. Arthur, tôi nhất định sẽ đưa chúng ta an toàn ra khỏi nơi này, nhất định đấy.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Chiến thôi," Alfred giương tay lên trời.

"Ừ," Feliciano gật đầu.

"Chúng ta hãy bàn kế hoạch tác chiến cái đã." Ludwig dùng thần giao cách cảm nói chuyện với hai người kia.

"Dễ thôi mà," Alfred cười tươi, "Cậu, Feliciano ủng hộ tôi. Còn Ludwig, nhiệm vụ của cậu là quan trọng nhất. Ủng hộ cho tôi luôn."

"Cái đó mà là kế hoạch tác chiến à. Feliciano, cậu đứng sau lưng tôi, tôi sẽ mở đường cho cậu tiến tới. Đến khi có hiệu lệnh, cậu hãy tấn công hắn. Hắn là băng, cậu là lửa, cậu có thể đánh thắng hắn một cách dễ dàng, nếu chúng ta đánh lừa hắn, làm cho hắn bất ngờ."

"Còn tôi thì làm gì? Đứng chơi à?" Alfred chỉ vào mình.

"Đại bàng của cậu có thể hút được sức mạnh của người khác đúng không? Nhiệm vụ của cậu đấy."

"Cũng được." Alfred gật đầu. "Nhưng mà chẳng fair-play chút nào hết đó."

"Chúng ta chẳng có lựa chọn, cậu có hiểu không hả?" Ludwig gắt gỏng.

"Sao? Các người đã nghỉ mệt đủ chưa?" Ivan mỉm cười hỏi.

Ludwig chẳng nói gì mà phóng phi tiêu thẳng vào người Ivan. Feliciano thì núp đằng sau lưng cậu tóc vàng. Ivan chỉ nhìn vào chúng, thì chúng đã đóng băng và rơi xuống. "Nãy giờ đánh nhau bằng mấy con dao cũng chán nhỉ? Hay chúng ta đổi khẩu vị đi, da."

Cậu ta vừa dứt câu, băng tuyết từ đâu xuất hiện, giống như núi tuyết lở vậy, đổ ào xuống người Ludwig và Feliciano. May mắn là cậu tóc vàng nanh trí, đưa tấm kính lên đỡ lấy nó.

"L-lạnh." Feliciano răng đánh vào nhau cầm cập, nói chuyện cũng khó khăn.

"Lửa, mau lên." Ludwig giục, cậu ta băng tuyết đổ xuống càng lúc càng nhiều, cậu sắp hết chống đỡ nổi rồi.

"V-vâng." Những ngọn lửa nhỏ nhảy múa trên đầu ngón tay của cậu tóc nâu, nhưng nhanh chóng tắt ngúm. Cậu nhanh chóng thắp lên ngọn lửa khác nhưng rồi chúng cũng tắt giống như lúc nãy. "E-em x-xin l-"

Cậu chẳng kịp nói hết cậu thì Ludwig ôm lấy cậu, và một tấn băng tuyết rơi xuống đầu hai người, cậu chẳng thấy gì ngoài một màu đen cả.

"Feliciano, Ludwig." Alfred gọi, từ nãy giờ cậu đứng sau tập kích Ivan nhưng dường như sức mạnh của hắn chẳng giảm đi chút nào cả.

"Alfred," giọng lạnh lùng vang lên. Hắn quay sang cậu. "Cậu tưởng con chim nhỏ này có thể hút được khí của tôi sao, da?" Con đại bàng nhỏ nhanh chóng bị đóng băng và rơi xuống đất.

"Tôi nhất định đánh bại cậu và đưa Arthur an toàn rời khỏi đây." Alfred nắm chặt nắm tay lại.

"Vậy sao?" Ivan nghiêng đầu, miệng nở nụ cười. "Tình cảm của hai người thật tốt nhỉ. Nhưng đáng tiếc, nếu cậu còn chống đối tôi thì ngay hôm nay nó phải chấm dứt thôi." Cậu tóc vàng nhạt búng tay, một trận tuyết lở khác đổ xuống đầu Alfred. Nhưng Alfred không lo sợ mà vẫn đứng đó. Một con đại bàng xanh xuất hiện. Đôi cánh rộng của nó thổi bay đi cơn bão tuyết. Ivan không ngạc nhiên mà vẫn nhìn cậu bạn cũ cười. "Giỏi nhỉ? Cậu đã tiến bộ hơn lần trước nhiều, Alfred à."

"Cảm ơn, lời khen của cậu tôi thực sự không dám nhận đâu." Alfred nói, đôi mắt xanh nhìn thẳng vào bạn mình.

"Cuộc chiến này giờ chỉ còn hai chúng ta thôi, đúng không? Tôi từng muốn cậu đứng về phía tôi, nhưng thật không ngờ, hôm nay chúng ta lại đối đầu với nhau. Trớ trêu nhỉ?"

"Đừng nhắc đến chuyện xưa cũ nữa. Tôi không hứng thú."

"Chậc," nụ cười vẫn chưa rời khỏi môi Ivan một giây nào, "Tôi chỉ muốn cậu có thêm thời gian suy nghĩ thôi mà, hãy hàng đi, tôi đảm bảo cậu, Arthur và những người khác sẽ an toàn."

Alfred lắc đầu. "Nếu hàng cậu để chúng tôi được an toàn, thì những người khác sẽ vui không? Xin lỗi, nhưng nếu anh hùng này có chết, thì cũng phải chết oanh oanh liệt liệt một chút." Cậu mắt kính cười thật tươi, để lộ hai hàm răng trắng. "Đầu hàng là phương pháp dành cho những kẻ yếu đuối như cậu thôi."

Alfred rút hai cây súng ra, bắng hai phát đạn về phía Ivan. Hai viên đạn biến thành hai con đại bàng nhỏ, nhưng rồi lại trở thành hai cục nước đá rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan tành.

"Khả năng của cậu chỉ có vậy thôi sao?"

"Từ nãy đến giờ, tôi chỉ đùa với cậu thôi. Bây giờ mới là đánh thật."

"Mạnh miệng lắm." Ivan cười, "Đúng là Alfred có khác."

"Matthew, anh nhất định sẽ cứu em ra ngoài." Alfred nhìn qua bên lồng kính, nháy mắt với em trai mình. Hai bàn tay cậu chập lại vào nhau. Chiêu thức này Ludwig dặn đi dặn lại là không được sử dụng, nhưng không còn cách nào khác. Đôi mắt xanh nhắm lại, hai bàn tay cậu từ từ mở ra giống như mở một cuốn sách vậy.

"Réc." Tiếng con gì đó kêu lên. Đó là con vật nhỏ màu xanh nhạt đang nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay cậu. Nó từ từ lớn lên. Alfred thả nó lên trời, nó bay vài vòng rồi lại đậu trên vai Alfred. Bộ lông nó cũng mang một màu xanh dương nhẹ nhưng nó không phải là chú chim đại bàng quen thuộc nữa. Nó là phượng hoàng. Đôi cánh nó rộng hơn và xinh đẹp hơn. Cái đuôi dài chấm đến tận nền nhà. Điều đặc biệt hơn, trên đầu nó có một sợi lông vũ không chịu nằm yên. Nó cọ cọ đầu mình vào má Alfred, tỏ ra thân tình dù đây là lần đầu tiên nó gặp cậu.

"Ngoan lắm." Alfred vỗ về. "Giết hắn." Cậu ra lệnh.

"Sắp xong rồi." Lovino mỉm cười, mồ hôi đang chảy xuống từ trán cậu.

"Ừ," Matthew gật đầu.

Từ nãy đến giờ Matthew cố gắng mở một lỗ hổng trên thành của cái lồng kính đang nhốt bọn họ. Cậu cần có sự giúp đỡ của Lovino với hi vọng là sức căng của bong bong nước có thể giúp cái lỗ nhỏ không khép lại và trở nên rộng hơn.

"Chúng ta cần có một người đi qua thử." Matthew nói.

"Để tôi." Cô gái duy nhất trong nhóm lên tiếng. Elizaveta dùng tay xoa xoa thái dương. Cô mới tỉnh khoảng vài phút và chân tay vô lực. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn một lượt. Antonio và Francis vẫn còn nằm bất động.

"Lizzy, chị đưa Francis đi cùng có được không? Antonio sau khi hết thuốc sẽ tỉnh lại. Còn anh ấy…" Matthew do dự nói.

"Ừ, không sao mà." Cô quàng tay Francis lên vai mình. Hơi nặng, nhưng cô cố gắng đẩy anh ta vào cái bong bóng nước. Mặt anh tái xanh vì thiếu không vì, tay chân quơ quào như người sắp chết đuối. Lúc này, cô gái tung một cú đá, đá anh ta ra ngoài và lăn trên sàn nhà."Thành công rồi."

"Antonio, Antonio." Lovino gọi lớn tiếng, nhưng anh tóc nâu chỉ rên rỉ mà không thể nào mở mắt nổi. "Tỉnh lại đi cho ta." Cậu tóc nâu đỏ dùng chân đạp mạnh vào người anh.

"Gì gì?" Anh bật dậy.

"Tỉnh rồi sau, mau cùng Elizaveta thoát khỏi chỗ này, chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian nữa đâu." Lovino giục.

"Thoát khỏi chỗ này hả?" Antonio vẫn còn chưa biết chuyện gì xảy ra. "Là sao?"

"Đi mau." Elizaveta nắm tay anh ta, kéo lại và đẩy anh qua cái bong bóng nước đó. "Còn hai người?"

"Lovino ra trước." Matthew trả lời. "Em ở trong này có thể tiếp tục giữ lỗ hổng." Rồi đôi mắt tím nhìn sang Lovino, "Khi cậu ra ngoài, cậu phải cố gắng giữ bong bóng nước này không được vỡ ra. Sau đó, tôi sẽ nhanh chóng thoát ra khỏi đây."

"Ừ," Lovino và Elizaveta gật đầu. "Cẩn thận đấy," cô gái người Hungary nhắc nhở. Nhanh chóng, cô đã thoát ra ngoài và giúp Antonio dìu Francis.

"Đi đi, Lovino." Matthew ra hiệu. Lovino lao ra. Chỉ trong tích tắc, Matthew cũng thoát khỏi trước khi cái lỗ hổng đóng lại.

Thấy Matthew thoát khỏi đó, Lovino cũng đã xong nhiệm vụ. Cậu không suy nghĩ vì mà tiến thẳng về phía đống tuyết trước mặt, nơi Feliciano đang nằm dưới đấy. Vừa đi, cậu vừa lầm bầm chửi rủa, "Đồ ngốc, đồ ngốc". Nước mắt cậu đang lăn dài trên má nhưng cậu lại chẳng thể ngừng lại được.

Matthew biết cậu người Ý đang định làm gì nên cũng đi theo sau giúp đỡ.

Lovino vẫy ngón trỏ, một dòng nước xuất hiện, quấn quanh nó. Cậu chỉ ngón tay vào đống tuyết, hướng dòng nước đi theo hướng đó. Chẳng bấy chốc, đống tuyết trước mặt đã biến mất để lộ hai con người nằm ở phía dưới. Cậu tóc nâu đỏ nhanh chóng đẩy Ludwig ra khỏi Feliciano. Cậu anh cố lay cậu em mình dậy.

"Feliciano… Mày tỉnh lại đi." Lovino gọi trong tiếng nấc. "Tao nói sao mày không nghe hả? Mày đừng có chết, mở mắt ra cho tao."

Matthew kiểm tra hơi thở của hai người, "Đừng lo, họ vẫn còn thở, sẽ không sao đâu?" Cậu nói xong liền quay sang hướng của Alfred. Anh ấy vẫn đang chiến đấu, chưa phân rõ thắng bại với Ivan. Cậu không biết anh mình có chịu nổi không? Bản thân cậu lại không thể giúp gì được cả.

"Chúng ta phải làm sao đây?" Antonio hỏi.

"Hay là lên trên đó nhờ người cứu viện. Chúng ta ở đây cũng sẽ không giúp được gì." Elizaveta đề nghị, mắt cô nhìn quanh kiếm Roderich.

"Cũng đúng."Matthew gật đầu.

"A-anh hai." Mọi người giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng nói. Feliciano đã tỉnh lại rồi. "A-anh, anh khóc sao?"

"Không, t-tao không có khóc. Mày đã tỉnh rồi." Lovino lau nước mắt. "Đừng bỏ anh mà đi chứ thằng nhóc. Em có biết anh chỉ còn có mình em không hả?"

"Còn anh nữa, Lovi." Antonio mỉm cười.

"Anh, đỡ em đứng lên." Cậu em nhỏ nhẹ nói.

"Ừ." Lovino gật đầu.

Feliciano đứng tựa vào anh mình. Mắt cậu nhắm lại. Tay cậu xoè ra, một quả cầu lửa nằm gọn trong lòng bàn tay cậu, nóng rực.

"Mày làm cái gì nữa vậy? Mày muốn mất mạng à?" Lovino mắng.

"Em, em chỉ muốn giúp Alfred. Cậu ta không thể nào một mình đối phó với tên Ivan đó được. Anh, e-em cam đoan với anh là em s-sẽ không sao." Feliciano cố gắng mỉm cười. "Anh có b-biết. em rất hạnh phúc khi có anh là n-người thân của em, có họ làm b-bạn của em. E-em rất cảm ơn anh v-vì lúc nào cũng quan tâm em. Và những người khác luôn tìm mọi cách giúp đỡ em mỗi khi kh-khó khăn."

"Đồ ngốc…" Lovi lầm bầm một mình.

"Nhưng m-mọi người làm thế, em càng cảm thấy e-em là đứa bám đuôi, c-cản trở m-mọi người. Nh-như lúc nãy, e-em đã muốn giúp đ-đỡ Ludwig làm nhiệm vụ… nhưng chính em đã làm hại a-anh ấy. H-hãy c-cho em một lần để em không c-cảm thấy m-mình là đứa v-vô dụng không anh? Ha-hãy cho em một lần để em có thể bảo vệ môi người." Cậu thu hết sức lực, gọi Alfred. "Alfred," Cậu người Mỹ nghe tiếng gọi thì quay qua. "Dùng quả cầu lửa này để kết hợp với con phượng hoàng của cậu." Nhìn mặt của Alfred, cậu biết có lẽ cậu ta không hiểu gì rồi. Thực ra vụ kết hợp này cậu chưa làm bao giờ, nhưng cũng đáng thử lắm. Cậu cố sức ném nó về phía con phượng hoàng đang chao lượn, cố gắng suy nghĩ trong đầu hình ảnh một con phương hoàng với lông vũ màu đỏ rực rỡ.

Con phượng hoàng nhận lấy quả cầu lửa. Nó kêu lên đau đớn và rồi rớt xuống sàn nhà. Cùng lúc đó, Feliciano ngất đi trong vòng tay của Lovino.

"Anh hai, anh có cần nghỉ mệt một chút không? Anh chỉ vừa mới tỉnh lại thôi mà. Không nên cố gắng quá sức." Mei cố gắng khuyên anh mình.

"Đừng lo, anh linh cảm Hong không an toàn."

"Anh đừng lo, anh ba giỏi lắm." Mei cố gắng cười.

"Anh không lo sao được, aru. Hong nó đi với tên lạ mặt đó, anh không an tâm."

"Người đó không phải là tên lạ mặt đâu anh. Anh ấy là Ivan Braginski. Anh không nhớ gì sao? Ngày trước hai người yêu-"

"Thôi, aru." Yao lắc đầu. "Nghĩ sao anh lại yêu đàn ông, thế là trái với gia huấn, trái với thuần phong mĩ tục."

"Anh không tin thì thôi. Em hết cách rồi. Nhưng anh không thấy ánh mắt lúc anh Ivan nhìn anh sao? Rất tình cảm."

"Anh thấy đáng sợ hơn đó, aru."

Mei nhún vai, cô từ nãy đến giờ đã cố rất nhiều lần, nhưng dường như Yao vẫn không nhớ gì cả. Cô quay sang nhìn người phía sau, "Còn anh, anh Heracles, anh có cần nghỉ mệt không? Mặt anh xanh lắm."

"Không sao." Anh ta lắc đầu. "C-còn chút xíu nữa, là tới chỗ của Kiku. T-tôi muốn chắc cậu ấy an toàn."

"Anh ấy sẽ không sao." Cô gái nói, tự an ủi cậu ta cũng là tự an ủi chính mình. "Tôi tin thế." Miệng nói vậy, nhưng lòng cô vẫn rất lo sợ. Vết thương trên người Kiku rất nặng. Nhưng anh chỉ băng bó và lại tiếp tục chiến đấu. Anh ấy làm thế để làm gì chứ? Mei chợt nhớ ra rằng người đó không còn là Kiku mà cô quen, anh là một nhân cách khác tồn tại trong cơ thể đó. Anh ta làm thế chỉ để giết Ivan. Làm sao mà anh ấy địch nổi Ivan chứ. Cô chợt nhớ đến giấc mơ lần trước. Liệu nó có thành sự thật, con người này sẽ chết thay cho Kiku không?

"K-kiku." Heracles nhìn thấy thân người quen thuộc đang ngồi dựa vào vách tường, bụng bê bết máu.

"Hong đâu, có thấy Hong không?" Yao nhìn quanh, nhưng không thấy cậu em mình.

"Anh ấy chắc vẫn còn ở trong kia." Mei nói.

"Các người là ai?" Người mang mắt kính chĩa súng vào họ. "Heracles cậu không sao chứ?"

"Không, Roderich, họ không phải người xấu đâu, tin tôi." Heracles quay sang nói với anh ta, anh ta mới an tâm bỏ súng xuống. Cậu lo lắng hết nhìn vào miếng băng quấn quanh bụng. Cậu đưa tay lên gần mũi cậu người Nhật. "Kiku, Kiku…"

"Cậu ấy vừa tắt thở cách đây vài phút. Tôi xin lỗi…" Roderich lắc đầu. Tình trạng của Arthur đỡ hơn một chút, chỉ là làm việc quá sức thôi. Nhưng chắc cũng phải nằm liệt giường nửa tháng mới mong khoẻ được.

Heracles đặt Kiku nằm xuống sàn nhà. Tay cậu từ từ đỡ đầu của cậu tóc đen xuống.

"Này, anh làm gì vậy?" Mei hỏi trong tiếng khóc nức nở.

"Tôi sẽ cứu sống Kiku, nhất định tôi sẽ làm được." Heracles nói. Một nguồn năng lượng màu nâu nhạt đang bao bọc lấy cơ thể của Kiku. Nhất định sẽ làm được, câu nói đó vang vọng trong đầu cậu. Cậu nhất định cậu đưa cậu ấy trở về.

"Cậu làm thể chỉ tổ tốn sức thôi, thay vì thế hãy dành sức cứu những người trong kia." Anh lo lắng nhìn qua góc khuất của hành lang. Không biết mọi người trong đó ra sao rồi?

"R-Roderich." Có tiếng gọi của một cô gái.

"E-Elizaveta." Anh chạy đến ôm vợ mình, còn cô gái buông tay Francis, rơi vào vòng tay anh. "Không sao, không sao cả rồi." Anh vuốt mái tóc màu nâu dài.

"Alfred, vẫn còn ở trong kia."

"Tất cả cũng tại thằng Feliciano. Nó không giúp được gì mà còn…" Lovino nhìn vào thằng em mình.

"Cậu ấy chỉ muốn thử, ai ngờ…" Matthew thở dài. Cậu cũng muốn ở lại giúp Alfred, nhưng anh bắt cậu phải đưa những người còn lại lên trước.

"Gilbert đâu?" Roderich nhìn quanh.

"Gilbert…" Antonio ngân dài ra. " Hình như còn trong kia." Anh để Ludwig dựa vào tường. "Tôi đi vào đưa cậu ấy ra. Không thể để cậu ấy trong đó được."

"Cậu ngồi nghỉ đi. Để tôi." Roderich bảo rồi tiến thẳng vào trong.

"Roddie…" Elizaveta gọi. "Cẩn thận đấy." Anh gật đầu.

Và trong lúc Mei còn đang lo cầu nguyện cho Kiku, cô đã không để ý đến anh mình. Yao đã đi vào trong tìm Hong từ lúc nào rồi.

"Phượng hoàng gì chứ, chỉ được cái bề ngoài thôi. Cuối cùng cũng thành đống tro tàn." Ivan đứng nhìn Alfred chế giễu.

"Đừng đắc ý sớm như thế chứ." Alfred mỉm cười, bắn ra hai phát đạn về phía Ivan. Hai phát đạn biến thành hai con đại bàng, từ hai con đại bạn biến thành bốn con. Chúng hợp sức, bay vòng quanh Ivan với tốc độ chóng mặt. "Chúng ta vẫn còn chưa phân thắng bại mà."

"Chẳng phải kết quả đã quá rõ ràng rồi sao?" Đôi mắt tím sáng lên. "Tôi đã thắng, tôi đã đánh bại cậu." Một con đại bàng thoát khỏi vòng tròn, bay đến định mổ vào cổ Ivan. Nhưng nó nhanh chóng bị đóng băng và rơi xuống đất.

"Chừng nào tôi còn sống, tôi nhất định sẽ không thua cậu." Alfred bắt đầu cảm thấy chân mình đứng không vững rồi. Chắc thuốc sắp hết tác dụng rồi. Nhưng nhất định cậu phải thắng, anh hùng không thể thua được.

"Cậu vẫn còn suy nghĩ rằng, anh hùng không thể thua sao? Chuyện đó đã xưa rồi. Ai mạnh thì người đó thắng. Anh hùng mà yếu hơn thì cũng chỉ là rác rưởi, cũng sẽ thua thôi."

"Không có chuyện đó," Alfred cố gắng đứng thẳng lên. "Hoàn toàn không có chuyện đó. Vì chân lí vẫn tồn tại, và dù anh hùng lâm vào ngõ cụt thì cũng sẽ có lối thoát mà thôi."

"Lối thoát, da?" Ivan cao giọng. "Là chết đó đúng không? Giờ tôi sẽ dẫn cậu đến lối thoát đó. Chết đi." Hàng tấn băng tuyết lạnh từ đâu xuất hiện rơi xuống đầu Alfred. Nhưng cậu tránh ra.

Cậu đơn giản là quá yếu hay thực chất cậu đã thấy lối thoát cho riêng mình.

Đôi mắt tím buồn bã nhìn vào núi tuyết trước mặt. Lại một người bạn bỏ cậu ra đi rồi sao? Cho đến cuối cùng, có ai sẽ ở lại cạnh cậu chứ? Ivan tự hỏi. Là Natalia hay là Hong, Mei, hay thậm chí là Toris người chẳng muốn theo cậu nhưng bị cậu điều khiển.

Hay là Yao?

Tim cậu đau nhói khi nhớ về người đó. Anh chưa nhớ tên cậu. Nhưng không sao. Chắc hẳn anh sẽ mỉm cười và biết ơn cậu vì đã thực hiện ước mơ đó cho anh. Vì nụ cười như hoa hướng dương đó, cậu sẽ tiêu diệt mọi vật cản đường. Làm tất cả cũng chỉ vì anh thôi.

"Tạm biệt." Cậu quay lưng đi.

"Này, mọi chuyện vẫn chưa xong mà."

Ivan quay lưng ra đằng sau. "Alfred?" giọng nói kiêu căng đó chẳng nhầm lẫn vào đâu được. Núi tuyết chẳng bấy chốc biến thành nước. Đứng trên vũng nước đó, là Alfred. Trên tay cậu là một con chim xinh đẹp với bộ lông màu đỏ rực. Cậu tự dưng cảm thấy có sức ép từ nó. Sự sợ hãi bắt đầu nổi lên, nhưng rồi bị đè nén xuống.

"Cậu có biết Arthur từng nói gì với tôi không?" Đôi mắt xanh dương tràn đầy tự tin nhìn vào Ivan. "Anh bảo trong những loài động vật huyền bí, thì phượng hoàng là loài có sức sống mãnh liệt nhất. Nó sẽ già và chết đi. Nhưng mọi chuyện không chấm dứt ở đó. Từ trong đống tro tàn, nó sẽ hồi sinh và lại mở ra một cánh cửa mới cho bản thân." Môi cậu mỉm cười. "Lúc đó, tôi thấy thực tức cười, làm gì trên đời này lại có một loài vật như thế chứ? Và giờ, cậu đã thấy rồi phải không? Nó biến thành phượng hoàng lửa, thành khắc tinh của cậu, Ivan à."

"Tôi không sợ, da. Vì tôi là kẻ mạnh nhất, mạnh còn hơn phượng hoàng lửa của cậu nữa."

"Đừng lên mặt, kẻo hối hận đấy." Alfred ghé môi vào đầu phượng hoàng, thì thầm "Giết hắn."

Natalia dần dần mở mắt. Đôi mắt xanh lờ đờ nhìn quanh. Cô mệt mỏi cố gắng ngồi dậy. Cô không biết từ nãy giờ đã có chuyện gì xảy ra. Khi chị Katyusha chết, cũng là lúc cô ngất lịm đi. Trong phòng lúc này chỉ còn anh Ivan đang đánh nhau với tên Alfred gì đó. Anh nhất định sẽ thắng, cô biết thế mà. Vì chẳng ai tài giỏi hơn anh trai cô cả.

Một cơn đau nhức từ tay trái lan truyền đến. Cô ôm chặt lấy tay và cố không lộ ra vẻ đau đớn. Natalia nhắm mắt lại rồi mở lắt ra. Lần này cô nhìn thấy một cái bóng áo đỏ.

Phải rồi, hắn ta đã tỉnh lại.

Anh Ivan đang bận đấu với tên Alfred đó.

Nếu bây giờ cô giết hắn thì sao? Cùng lắm anh Ivan sẽ nghĩ hắn không may bị lạc đạn thôi.

Cô chóng tay xuống đất, cố gắng gượng dậy. Tay phải cô cầm chặt con dao. Mắt cô bắt đầu hoa lên và đầu cũng nhức nữa. Nhưng không sao, vì đây là cơ hội ngàn năm có một. Là cơ hội duy nhất đẻ cô giết hắn. Và mọi thứ sẽ trở về tay cô.

Roderich đi phía sau Yao. Khi anh vừa bước vào phòng, đôi mắt tím mở to ngỡ ngàng trước con phượng hoàng lửa đang đánh nhau với Alfred. Đẹp, thực sự quá đẹp. Ngay sau đó, anh liền tìm Gilbert và phát hiện cậu ấy đang ngồi ở góc tường. Anh chạy nhanh đến. Tay vỗ vào má cậu.

"Gilbert, Gilbert… sao rồi, thằng ngốc này?" Anh nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ. Không sao, chắc cậu ta chỉ mệt quá thôi. Anh quàng tay cậu qua vai mình, và cố gắng đỡ cậu ta đứng lên. Ăn gì mà nặng quá không biết, Roderich mắng thầm. Vừa lê được vào bước ra khỏi cửa thì có bóng áo xanh lá đậm đứng chắn trước mặt họ.

"Không được đi. Để hắn ta lại." Người đó nói. Anh nhận ra, hắn ta là Toris. Nhưng không may, súng của anh đã hết đạn rồi. Anh mắt kính nhận ra chân trái hắn bị thương. Anh trụ vững một chân, dùng chân còn lại đá mạnh vào chân hắn. Cách này chẳng hay lắm, nhưng dù sao cũng đỡ hơn là để tên này lại hoặc cả hai cùng chết.

Toris đau đớn hét lớn nhưng cậu vẫn nói, "Không được đi, để hắn lại," giống như một cỗ máy vậy. Tay cậu ta cầm súng hướng thẳng về phía Roderich và Gilbert. Roderich không biết chuyện gì xảy ra phía sau, vẫn tiếp tục lê bước, cố gắng đưa Gilbert ra ngoài.

"Roddie, nằm xuống." Tiếng người hét lên, anh không rõ chuyện gì, nhưng vẫn ngã người phía trước, nằm úp dưới sàn.

Một tiếng súng vang lên và có tiếng người kêu lên trong đau đớn.

Khi Roderich ngẩng đầu lên thì biết người đó chính là vợ anh, Elizaveta. "Lúc nãy thật nguy hiểm, em mà không đến sớm là anh và hắn đã chết rồi, biết không?" Cô nói giọng trách móc, nhưng rồi vẫn phụ chồng mình đỡ anh tóc bạc đứng lên.

"Anh xin lỗi." Roderich nói lí nhí. "Nhưng anh không thể bỏ mặt hắn được."

"Em hiểu." Cô nhìn sang chồng mình và nói.

Anh nhìn vào ánh mắt của cô, biết rõ cô đang nghĩ gì, dù sao hai người cũng đã quen nhau hơn mười năm rồi còn gì. "Em hiểu thật không đó? Nó không phải là thứ tình cảm như em nghĩ trong đầu đâu."

"Anh biết em đang nghĩ gì sao?" Cô tủm tỉm cười.

"Biết rất rõ. Thôi, chúng ta đi."

Hai người dìu Gilbert đi một đoạn. Những người khác đã được Mei đưa lên mặt đất rồi. Elizaveta mở lời, "Em có một tin tốt và một tin xấu. Anh muốn nghe tin nào trước."

"Tin tốt trước." Roderich trả lời.

"Kiku đã sống lại. Còn tin xấu là-"

"Em không cần nói nữa, Lizzy. Anh đã biết tin xấu là gì rồi."

"Vâng," cô gái không nói gì nữa. Hai người họ đều biết, Heracles đã không còn trên đời nữa. Cậu đã hi sinh mạng sống mình để đổi lấy mạng sống cho Kiku.


	45. Chapter 45

Như mình hứa, giổ Tổ mình sẽ post hai chap cuối của VKS và mình đã thực hiện dc. Mình từng nói với các bạn là mình đang làm hai project nữa. Nhưng giờ... mình cảm thấy khá là mệt, thi cử liên miên :) Thôi thì khi đi răng hàm mặt và gây mê mình sẽ chăm viết lách. Chứ giờ mình...

Thực sự, có lẽ các bạn cũng đuối lắm, khi theo 1 truyện dài như thế. Nó hơn 300k từ và ngốn hơn 400 trang A4. Và giờ thì nó đã hoàn tất. Mình cảm thấy rất mãn nguyện và hài lòng dù càng viết truyện càng dở :_: Khi xem các bạn sẽ hỏi, ủa, nham thạch mà nó tràn ra vậy thì làm sao Ivan với Alfred còn đứng dc trên mặt đất... Ừ thì cứ cho là đấy là tần cuối đi =]] nham thạch nó làm chảy cả sàn nhà chứ có làm cháy đất đâu =]] Ok, lỗi của mình =]]] Mình nghe nói, bản đăng kí kết hôn của đồng tính, một cột là chồng, cộ kia để là partner, mình dịch ở đây là vợ luôn =]]

Chapter 45

Ivan cảm thấy mình không còn sức lực nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng tỏ ra không có chuyện gì. Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi, cậu biết, cậu sẽ thắng Alfred mà.

"Hong… Hong… em có sao không, aru?" giọng nói quen thuộc kéo cậu ra khỏi cuộc chiến. Là anh, anh đến đây làm gì vậy Yao Yao. Và người tiếp theo khiến cậu chú ý chính là Natalia. Em ấy… Cậu phải đi cứu Yao. Ivan quay lưng đi với Alfred làm cậu mắt xanh ngạc nhiên không biết hắn đang định giở trò đi.

"Yao Yao, cẩn thận." Ivan hét lên. Đôi mắt nâu quen thuộc quay qua, mở to nhìn cậu. Ivan giang tay về phía Natalia khiến cô tạm thời đông cứng. Cậu còn Alfred phải xử lí, cậu không thể lãng phí sức lực được. Ivan quay qua nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh ngạc nhiên. "Natalia, anh đã từng hức với bản thân rằng, em còn dám ra tay hại Yao Yao một lần nữa, anh sẽ giết em."

"Cậu, lại là cậu nữa. Sao cậu cứ như âm hồn bám theo tôi không buông, aru." Yao run sợ nói lắp.

"Tôi vừa cứu anh mà, da." Ivan giải thích. Rồi cậu không kiềm được mà ôm anh vào lòng. Cái mùi hương cùng hơi ấm quen thuộc một lần nữa quấn lấy cậu, khiến cậu quên mình đang làm gì, đang trong hoàn cảnh nào. "Anh có nhớ, ngày xưa từng có một con gấu trúc, trong lễ Hoa Đăng cầu nguyện rằng anh sẽ luôn mạnh khoẻ không? Tôi biết rằng điều ước của nó sẽ trở thành sự thật. Vì tôi luôn ở đây, bên cạnh anh để bảo vệ anh."

"C-cậu bỏ tôi r-ra. Cậu n-nói bậy bạ gì vậy? T-tôi không h-hiểu cậu nói g-gì hết."

"Anh nhớ mà đúng không?" Rồi cậu cảm thấy một trận đau đớn phía sau lưng.

"Anh hai…" Một giọng nói đáng sợ vang lên. "Em cũng đã từng nói rằng, nếu anh còn ngăn cản em giết hắn một lần nữa, em sẽ chính tay giết chết anh. Và sau đó em sẽ tự sát." Nụ cười càng ngày càng rộng ra. "Tạm biệt anh. Em hẹn gặp lại anh sau, anh hai. Xin hãy nhớ rằng em luôn yêu anh." Cô đưa con dao lên cổ mình. "Mãi yêu anh."

Những giọt máu rơi xuống sàn nhà trắng, giống như đoá hoa hồng đang nở.

"Toris…" Cô thì thầm. "Ngươi đến để làm? Sao ngươi cứ cố làm vật cản đường ta. Sao ngươi không chết đi cho đỡ chật đất hả?" Cô gái mắng xối xả vào mặt chàng trai tóc nâu. Mặt cậu tái mét và mệt mỏi.

"Em không được chết. Tôi sẽ không để em chết." Cậu giật con dao ra khỏi tay cô gái, mặc cho tay mình chảy máu đến mức nào. Cậu vừa nói hết cậu thì Natalia đã ngất đi trong vòng tay cậu.

"Khí lạnh Natalia vừa hít vào là thuốc mê. Khoảng một ngày sau, em ấy sẽ tỉnh lại. Cậu hãy đem Natalia đi đi. Đi càng xa càng tốt." Ivan nghiên đầu nhìn cậu tóc nâu.

"I-Ivan…" Toris do dự nhìn vào cậu.

"Đi mau." Ivan ra lệnh. Toris gật đầu rồi dìu Natalia đi bằng con đường tắt để thoát ra ngoài. Cậu mắt tím nhìn Yao, "Anh hãy đưa Hong đi bằng con đường đó. Hai người sẽ thoát ra ngoài."

"Vết t-thương của cậu…" Yao lo lắng nhìn Ivan.

"K-không sao, da. Anh đưa Hong đi đi. Nhưng mà dù anh đi đâu, tôi cũng nhất định tìm lại được anh, và hai chúng ta sẽ sống hạnh phúc như ngày xưa." Ivan lại cười. "Đúng không?"

"Xin cậu đừng bám theo tôi nữa aru." Anh nói nhưng cậu không trả lời, cậu quay lưng với anh và tiến về phía Alfred, mặc kệ vết thương trên lưng đang tiếp tục chảy máu.

"Đi đi." Khi nghe tiếng cửa đóng lại, cậu bắt đầu nói chuyện với Alfred. "Chúng ta tiếp tục chứ? Nghỉ nãy giờ cũng đủ rồi"

"Hahaha," tiếng cười của Alfred vang vọng trong căn phòng. "Đáng tiếc, sau ngày hôm nay cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp lại được Yao Yao của cậu đâu. Vì cậu đã xuống địa ngục rồi. Giết hắn." Alfred ra lệnh cho chú chim phượng hoàng lửa. Con chim vâng lời kêu lên một tiếng. Nó bay lên cao rồi phun ra ngọn lửa đỏ nóng rực về phía Ivan.

Ivan đáp trả nó bằng băng nhưng lửa từ con phượng hoàng mạnh hơn cậu. May mắn, cậu đã nhảy tránh ra kịp. Với vết thương này, cậu sẽ chịu đựng được bao lâu đây? Liệu lời Alfred có thành sự thật, cậu sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại Yao nữa. Không, cậu không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra.

_Ta có thể cho ngươi mượn sức mạnh. _

Cậu không đứng trong căn phòng quen thuộc nữa, mà xung quanh cậu chỉ có một màu đen mà thôi.

"Ai?" Cậu hỏi. "Ai đó?"

_"Là ta đây,"_ người đứng phía sau song sắt trả lời_. "Hãy thả ta ra, ta sẽ cho ngươi mượn sức mạnh. Và ngươi có thể thực hiện những gì mình muốn một cách dễ dàng."_

"Sao tôi lại phải tin ông chứ hả, General Winter?" Ivan hỏi. Đôi mắt tím nhìn ông ta dò xét.

"Vì ta mạnh hơn ngươi, và hãy nghĩ về ước mơ của ngươi nữa." Ông ta bắt đầu hạ giọng, nói với giọng ngon ngọt đầy dụ dỗ. "Ngươi giành thế giới này vì cái gì. Ngươi muốn xây dựng một thế giới mà cái xấu không tồn tại để ngươi có thể sống hạnh phúc bên cạnh Yao Yao của ngươi thôi. Bây giờ ngươi bỏ cuộc thì chẳng khác gì công sức ngươi xây dựng phải đổ sông đổ biển cả hay sao? Ivan, nếu ngươi thua, ngươi sẽ bị bắt nhốt vào tù hoặc là bị đưa vào mấy cái viện nghiên cứu. Còn Yao của ngươi sẽ lấy người khác, sống cùng với người đó suốt quãng đời còn lại."

"Không, tôi không thể để mọi việc tôi làm dã tràng xe cát được. Không." Ivan hai tay nắm lấy tóc mình. "Không. Bằng mọi cách phải được sống cạnh Yao Yao. Bằng mọi cách."

"Thế thì ta cho ngươi mượn sức mạnh này." Ông ta mỉm cười. "Hãy đến đây, hãy đến đây và xé bỏ lớp bùa này đi, Ivan yêu quí của ta."

Alfred đứng đó nhìn, chẳng hiểu sao cậu ta lại vật vã như thế, cứ như là bị cơn đau đầu kinh niên gì đó hành hạ. Cậu không lợi dụng thời cơ này để ra tay kết liễu cậu ta. Đấy không phải là việc làm của một anh hùng, đúng không?

"Nào, chúng ta lại bắt đầu thôi." Ivan từ từ ngồi dậy. Cái giọng này, chẳng giống giọng của cậu ấy chút nào. Vừa nói xong thì những mũi giáo nhọn đã được phóng về phía cậu. Nhưng cậu điều khiển nó quay ngược về phía chủ nhân mình.

"Tấn công." Cậu ra lệnh cho con phượng hoàng lửa. Lúc này phải nắm thế chủ động mới hòng dành được phần thắng.

Con phượng hoàng chao nghiêng trên bầu trời. Nó đang bị mấy cái gai nhọn bằng băng từ dưới đất đâm lên tấn công. Alfred ngạc nhiên nhìn Ivan, hắn ta mạnh đến như thế sao. "Xem ra con phượng hoàng gì đó của cậu chỉ là thứ vô dụng mà thôi." Hắn ta cười mỉm. "Chỉ cần một cái chông băng này đâm vào người, nó sẽ chết ngay, và cậu cũng sẽ chết."

"Không, anh hùng sẽ thắng." Cậu trả lời. Tay cầm viên thuốc thứ hai bỏ vào miệng. Bằng mọi giá phải thắng, đó là suy nghĩ luôn vang vọng trong đầu của cậu. Cơ thể cậu nóng rực như lửa đốt. Từng thớ cơ như đi đem nướng trên lò vậy. Nhưng cậu vẫn cố gắng tập trung tinh thần, cậu không thể lơ là. Lơ là một phút nào, thì con phượng hoàng trên kia cũng sẽ biến mất theo. Chỉ trong vài phút sau, nhiệt độ cơ thể cậu dịu đi một chút, và cậu cảm thấy mình tràn đầy sức mạnh. "Phun lửa làm tan hết mấy cái chông đó đi." Cậu lớn tiếng hét lên. Con phượng hoàng kêu lên, vâng lời. Một ngọn lửa phun ra từ cái mỏ xinh đẹp, làm những cột băng tan chảy thành nước.

"Chậc," Ivan lắc đầu, "Khá hơn tôi tưởng đấy. Đáng tiếc là cậu không theo tôi, nếu cậu theo tôi, tôi chắc chắn rằng cậu sẽ là người thâu tóm mọi quyền hành trên thế giới này."

"Tại sao tôi phải theo cậu chứ? Tấn công." Cậu mắt xanh chỉ tay về phía người trước mặt. Con phượng hoàng lao thẳng về phía Ivan. Ngọn lửa lại từ miệng nó phun ra quấn lấy cơ thể cậu mắt tím nhưng lại chẳng thể nào chạm vào cậu ta.

"Thôi, cậu không cần, tôi cũng không ép." Ivan búng tay, ngọn lửa hoá thành băng và rơi xuống đất.

Trên tay Alfred lúc này là một ngọn lửa màu xanh. Từ một quả cầu, nó bắt đầu mọc ra chân, cánh, thân mình và cái mỏ. Nó là một con đại bàng khổng lồ. Cậu leo lên người nó và bay lên cao. "Nham thạch. Nếu ngọn lửa lúc nãy không thể chạm vào người cậu, thì nham thạch sẽ thiêu cháy cậu."

Dòng nham thạch nóng chảy từ đầu xuất hiện. Nó như con rắn màu đỏ, trườn từ từ về phía trước, đốt cháy hết mọi thứ trên đường đi của mình. Nó bắt đầu đi đến chỗ Ivan. Nhưng cậu ta vẫn đứng đó, giương mắt nhìn Alfred mà cười.

"Cậu đã làm việc ngu ngốc nhất trên đời đó." Ivan nói. "Nó sẽ càng làm cậu chết sớm hơn." Cậu ta lúc này đứng trên một miếng băng, và nó lại không tan chảy khi tiếp xúc với nham thạch. "Cậu có bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ là người rơi xuống cái hồ nham thạch do cậu tạo ra chưa? Nếu chưa thì hãy bắt đầu cảm nhận đi." Ivan đưa tay hướng về phía Alfred. Ngón số một và hai của làm điệu bộ như một cây súng. "Bằng."

Một chông băng ngọn vươn lên từ hồ nham thạch, suýt nữa đâm xuyên qua Alfred và con đại bàng. Con đại bàng lượn trên bầu trời, còn cậu thì hai tay giữ chặt lấy phần lông trên cổ của nó. Mắt cậu bắt đầu nhìn thấy hai Ivan rồi. Đầu cũng hơi choáng nữa. Cậu vừa mới đánh nhau chưa đầy mười phút thôi mà. Không lẽ đây là tác dụng phụ mà Matthew đã nói đến. Cũng vì thế mà hồ nham thạch của cậu từ từ rút dần. Con phượng hoàng lửa xinh đẹp cũng đang mờ nhạt đi nhiều.

"Tội nghiệp cậu," Ivan nói, "Có phải cậu đang bắt đầu yếu đi hay không?"

"Làm gì có chuyện đó," Alfred trả lời. "Tôi mạnh hơn cậu tưởng nhiều."

"Haha. Đừng giả bộ mình là anh hùng nữa, tên thất bại kia." Cậu mắt tím trêu chọc. "Thua thì cứ nhận thua."

"Tôi ghét nhất trên đời này, ai gọi tôi là kẻ thất bại đó." Alfred cùng với con đại bàng lao xuống. "Mổ vào cổ hắn." Cậu mắt kính ra lệnh.

"Ồ, mổ vào cổ cơ đấy." Ivan vẫn đứng đấy, không hề nhúc nhích. "Đây," cậu ta kéo cái khăn quàng xuống. Động mạch đập mạnh phía dưới lớp da trần. "Giỏi thì cứ làm đi." Con đại bàng khát máu không do dự mà cứ bay về phía Ivan. "Bị dụ nhé," Ivan cười to. Con đại bàng của cậu đóng băng ngay lập tức, còn cậu đã kịp thời nhảy xuống. Mà hình như cậu bị trật chân hay sao đó, đứng lên không được rồi.

"Sao thế?" Ivan hỏi thăm. "Trật hay đã… gãy chân rồi?"

"Không cần cậu quan tâm." Alfred chống tay xuống sàn nhà, cố gắng đứng dậy nhưng không được.

Ivan xoè ban tay ra, một con dao nhỏ nằm trong tay hắn. "Alfred à, chẳng phải đây là lúc thích hợp để giết chết cậu hay sao? Vì cậu là bạn thân của tôi nên mới có vinh dự được được chọn chết kiểu nào đó. Sao?" Alfred nhích người ra phía sau. "Cậu muốn tôi cắt một dao ngang cổ cậu, để chết nhanh, hay là cắt từ từ từng miếng thịt trên người cậu?"

"Tránh ra." Alfred hét lên, cậu cố gắng nhích người về phía sau nhiều hơn nữa. Con phượng hoàng kêu lên và đứng trước mặt cậu. Nó phun lửa về phía Ivan nhưng rồi bị hắn chặn lại. Con phượng hoàng thì bị ném qua vách tường bên kia và rồi nó biến thành một nắm tro. Đôi mắt xanh vừa lộ ra vẻ thương tiếc vừa có phần sợ hãi trong khi Ivan đang ở rất gần cậu.

Nhưng rồi, không hiểu vì sao tay của hắn run lên cầm cập, không giữ nổi con dao nữa. Nó rơi xuống đất và hoá thành nước. Mặt hắn nhăn nhó trong đau đớn. Chân hắn khuỵu xuống dưới sàn nhà. Ivan xé rách tay áo. Trên cẳng tay có một lỗ nhỏ xíu giống như bị gai đâm vậy. Từ cái lỗ đỏ dần dần sưng to lên, còn tay Ivan từ từ chuyển thành màu xanh lá đậm và bắt đầu hoá nâu. Từng mảnh da bắt đầu bong ra và sầm sùi giống như mấy gốc cây vậy. Sợi dây gai càng lúc càng phát triển và quấn chặt lấy tay hắn ta. Hắn thét lên thảm thiết rồi ôm đầu đau đớn.

Cậu bắt đầu đoán được chuyện gì xảy ra. Chuyện này chỉ có một người làm thôi, Arthur Kirkland. Hôm nay, bỗng dưng anh trở thành anh hùng, cứu cậu thoát khỏi nguy hiểm. Bước tiếp theo cậu phải làm gì đây? Giết con người đang đau đớn đó hay là chạy trốn.

_Ta không cần cơ thể của ngươi nữa, Ivan à._

Có tiếng ai đó vang lên. Trong phòng này ngoài cậu và Ivan ra còn có ai nữa đâu. Cậu chợt nhớ đến cái xác của Vash. Chẳng lẽ anh ta sống lại sao? Alfred bắt đầu cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng rồi đây, chẳng lẽ Vash muốn quay về đòi mạng Ivan sao? Đừng nhe, đừng doạ tôi, tôi chỉ lỡ tay thiêu xác của anh thôi. Chứ tôi không cố ý đâu.

_Nhóc con, ngươi cũng biết sợ sao?_

"Ai đó? Là ma hay quỷ gì thì cũng ra đây đi. Đừng trốn nữa." Alfred hét lớn. Nhưng thực ra cậu rất sợ, cậu sợ hồn ma sẽ xuất hiện, bắt cậu đi mất.

_Ta chẳng phải ma, cũng chẳng phải quỷ. Ta là General Winter._

"Cái gì Winter? Tên gì nghe kì cục." Alfred thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Không phải ma quỷ vậy là tốt rồi, không phải sợ nữa. Cậu vừa dứt lời đã thấy một cái bóng xanh đứng trước mặt cậu. Cái hơi lạnh toả ra khiếng người ta rợn xương sống. Vậy mà còn bảo không phải là ma.

_Cơ thể của Ivan đã không còn dùng được nữa rồi. Và ta muốn cơ thể của ngươi._

"Cái gì?" Alfred nhướn mày, ông ta đùa chắc.

_Ta bảo, ta muốn cơ thể của ngươi. Tin ta, với khả năng của ta, ta sẽ biến ngươi thành người mạnh nhất trên thế giới. _

"Cái gì là người mạnh nhất trên thế giới? Tôi phải nói bao nhiêu lần đây, tôi không cần những thứ đó." Cậu mắt kính trả lời. Tất cả những gì cậu muốn có cậu đã có được rồi, tại sao còn phải mơ cao mơ xa chứ. Mà suy nghĩ lại những lời ông ta nói, cậu cảm thấy kì lạ ở một điểm, "Ông bảo ông không cần cơ thể của Ivan nữa. Là chính ông biến cậu ta trở thành như vậy sao? Ông là người đã hại bạn tôi."

_Nếu tên Ivan này không có dã tâm, thì ta cũng không lợi dụng hắn. Ngươi tưởng rằng ta là người sai bảo hắn làm những chuyện này sao? Là do hắn tự suy nghĩ, tự hành động, ta hoàn toàn không có liên quan gì đến chuyện này hết._

"Ông nói láo."

_Ta nói láo hay nói thật thì ngươi có thể làm gì được ta chứ? Vì chốc lát nữa, cơ thể ngươi sẽ biến thành của ta._

Cái bóng xanh đang tiến đến gần cậu. Không, không phải một, mà là hai, ba cái bóng. Cậu cảm thấy có gì đó nóng nóng bắt đầu chảy ra từ mũi mình. Cậu sờ thử thì ra đó là máu. Tai cậu cũng bắt đầu ù lên rồi. Cậu, anh hùng, sẽ phải chết ở đây sao?

Hahaha. Đừng đùa, không thể chết được. Cậu không thể chết được.

Alfred ngã xuống sàn nhà đầy nước. Trước khi hoàn toàn ngất đi, cậu nghe thấy tiếng ai đó. "Dừng tay," người này là bạn hay là thù đây?

Yao đứng cản trước mặt Alfred. Hai tay anh giang ra như bảo vệ cậu.

_"Là ngươi? Ta tưởng ngươi đã đi rồi chứ?"_ General Winter cười mỉa.

"Hắn còn ở đây, ta chưa thể đi được." Đôi mắt nâu nhìn vào hắn ta không hề sợ sệt.

_"Ngươi có thật là đã quên hết mọi chuyện rồi?" _Ông ta nhướn mày.

"Đôi lúc những gì mình thấy hay nghe được chưa chắc là sự thật." Anh trả lời.

_"Con người như ngươi thật khó lường, hơn cả những gì ta tưởng đấy." _Ông ta cười phá lên. _"Thế mà từ đó đến giờ ta cứ tưởng ngươi chỉ là một thằng nhãi không biết gì. Mà cũng tội nghiệp cho tên Ivan này, hắn hoàn toàn tin ngươi mà không có chút nghi ngờ nào cả. Thằng nhóc đáng thương." _Ông ta hạ giọng, _"Mà trò giải trí đến đây là hết rồi. Ngươi tránh ra, ta cần thân xác của tên này." _Yao vẫn không khiếp sợ cái hơi lạnh mà ông ta đang toả ra. _"Hay ngươi muốn thế mạng cho hắn?"_

"Ông dám sao?" Anh tóc đen hỏi lại. Đôi mắt nâu lộ vẻ khinh thường. "Nếu ông dám, ông chẳng cần nhờ cô gái đó giết chết tôi."

_"Chuyện đó đã xưa rồi." _General Winter nhìn anh. _"Lúc đó ta chưa mạnh bằng ngươi. Còn bây giờ, giết ngươi dễ dàng như giết một con kiến." _

"Nhưng con kiến trước khi chết cũng biết cắn người đó." Một cái bóng màu đỏ hiện ở phía sau lưng Yao. Nó ban đầu chỉ giống như một con giun thật dài và to đùng. Nhưng sau đó, nó có thêm bốn cái chân. Đầu bắt đầu mọc sừng, thân mình nó hiện lên những cái vẩy xinh đẹp.

_"Đừng cố gắng chống trả, nếu không sẽ phải nhận cái chết đau đớn." _

"Những lời đó ông tự nói với bản thân đi." Yao chỉ tay về phía trước. "Lên."

Con rồng lửa quấn quanh người ông ta. Ngọn lửa đỏ nóng rực phun ra từ miệng nó đủ gây ra một trận hoả hoạn lớn. Ông ta tan chảy ra thành nước nhưng rồi lại xuất hiện mà chẳng bị thương chút nào cả.

_"Trò trẻ con này mà nghĩ có thể giết được ta sao? Thời gian qua, ta đã hút biết bao sự sợ hãi, căm thù và linh hồn đủ để ta thống trị thế giới này. Chỉ tại ta phải phụ thuộc vào cơ thể thằng chết tiệt đó, nên ta không thể nào thoát ra được đã vậy còn bị hắn nhốt lại. Nhưng giờ ta đã thoát ra rồi. Ta sẽ đóng băng cả thế giới này."_

"Ông thích bốc phét nhỉ?" Yao cười nhếch mép. "Nhưng cứ nói cho sướng đi miệng, vì thời gian ông chẳng còn bao nhiêu nữa đâu."

_"Haha, thời gian của người chỉ còn năm phút nữa thôi. Năm phút sau, ngươi sẽ trở thành tù binh của ta." _

"Ông rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là một linh hồn thôi. Và tôi sẽ có các trị ông." Miệng Yao thì thầm. "Giải."

Ông ta đột nhiên thét lên đau đớn. Cái bóng màu xanh như bị phân ra thành nhiều mảnh và bay tứ tung khắp căn phòng. Những dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc không biết từ đâu bay ra, quấn lấy cái vật thể không rõ hình dáng giống như một sợi dây xích vậy.

_"Ngươi đã l-làm gì ta?"_

"Cũng chẳng có gì. Tôi chỉ gạt ông và dụ ông vào trận pháp của tôi thôi. Nhìn xem," Yao nói, "Xung quanh toàn là bùa cả. Ông còn gì để nói nữa không?" Yao rút từ thắt lưng ra một cây kiếm sáng loáng.

_"N-ngươi giỏi đấy. Nhưng ta sẽ không cho ngươi cơ hội đó đâu."_ Cái bóng xanh cố gắng chống cự thoát khoảng sợi xích. Nó bay về phía Ivan đang nằm đó. Cậu từ nãy đã bất tỉnh nhưng giờ lại bắt đầu co giật, đau đớn. _"Ta ở trong cơ thể thằng nhóc này, thì ngươi sẽ không tiêu diệt được ta. Ta sẽ chờ cơ hội để báo thù, chờ đấy."_

"Khốn nạn." Yao lầm bầm chửi. Phải chi anh nhanh tay hơn một chút thì đã có thể tiêu diệt được lão ta rồi. Anh tiến về phía Ivan và dùng hai tay nâng đầu cậu lên. "Xin lỗi, đã để cậu chịu cực rồi."

Tay Ivan giờ đã bị bọc bởi một lớp dây leo. Một đoá hoa hồng đỏ thắm mọc lên và một thứ dịch đỏ đang chảy ra từ những cánh hoa và nồng nặc mùi sắt. Là máu, Yao nghĩ. Anh ngắt bông hoa đó đi và quăng sang một bên. Nhưng rồi nó lại mọc lên một bông hoa khác. Phải làm gì đây, nếu không cậu ta sẽ mất máu mà chết mất.

"Thử thôi, cách nay hi vọng có hiệu quả." Anh rút ra từ ống tay áo một tờ giấy hình chữ nhật màu vàng. Yao cắn ngón tay mình và viết thứ kí tự không thể hiểu được trên đó. Anh dán nó lên cánh tay Ivan và lẩm bẩm gì đó. Đoá hoa mới héo đi, nhưng những sợi dây leo vẫn chưa biết mất.

"Ivan, cậu thật ngốc, cậu biết không hả aru?" Yao nói chuyện một mình. "Tôi ngay từ đầu đã gạt cậu, ép cậu phải đi con đường này. Nhưng điều đó không phải là tôi không yêu cậu. Tôi, tôi t-thật sự yêu cậu. Nếu không lúc đó, tôi chẳng nhờ Hong dừng cậu lại Ivan. Tại sao?" Anh nấc lên. Những giọt nước bắt đầu rơi trên má Ivan. "Tại sao cậu vẫn không dừng tay. Tôi biết mình đã sai lầm khi gạt cậu. Cậu là một con người hiền lành. Tại sao tôi lại nỡ để cậu đi con đường mà cậu không muốn cơ chứ. Giờ tôi chẳng cần gì cả, mau tỉnh lại cho tôi, con gấu trúc đáng chết này."

"Anh hai. Anh đã nhớ lại mọi chuyện rồi sao?" giọng một người con gái quen thuộc vang lên từ đằng sau.

"Mei," Yao quay qua, dùng ống tay áo lau vội những giọt nước mắt. "Mei, em đến từ lúc nào?"

"Em vừa mới đến thôi? Anh…" Cô do dự. "Chúng ta về nhà đi. Bọn họ cùng chi viện chẳng bấy chốc sẽ đến đây. Anh Ivan và cả Hong nữa, nhất định sẽ bị bắt mất."

"Ừ," Yao gật đầu. "Tất nhiên là phải về nhà rồi, chúng ta không còn đường nào để đi cả."

"Anh, anh đỡ Ivan nổi không? Để em giúp cho." Một dải lụa quấn quanh người Ivan và nâng cậu lên.

"Hướng này." Yao chỉ. "Anh để Hong ở hành lang đó."

"Anh à, anh còn bao nhiêu chuyện giấu đứa em này thì mau nói hết đi. Anh với anh Hong chẳng bao giờ coi em là người nhà hết." Mei vừa đi vừa hờn dỗi nói.

"Đâu có gì đâu, aru. Mà đừng nói nữa. Mau thoát khỏi đây."

Lúc Arthur tỉnh lại thì đã một tuần sau khi trận chiến xảy ra. Mọi người lúc đó ai cũng lo dưỡng thương cả. Người nhẹ nhất là Matthew và Lovino thì lo chăm sóc cho những người khác. Những bệnh nhân như họ ngày nào cũng được ăn món pizza và pancake tới ngán luôn rồi. Người nặng nhất đó là Francis và Alfred. Francis giống như chết đi rồi vậy, làm lúc nào Matthew cũng lén lút khóc một mình vì sợ. Anh thề, hắn mà không tỉnh lại, anh sẽ bẻ gãy đầu hắn.

Nhưng mà, người bây giờ anh lo nhất vẫn là Alfred. Cậu ta, theo Matthew kể đã lén uống hai viên thuốc tăng lực mà em ấy bào chế. Em ấy cũng không biết chuyện này, cho đến khi về nhà và kiểm tra lại số thuốc còn lại. Matthew bảo là hậu quả khi dùng hai viên quá gần nhau sẽ không lường trước được.

Arthur ngồi thẫn thờ nhìn vào cái điện tâm đồ đang chạy đặt gần cạnh bên Alfred. Đã là hai tháng rồi, cả tên Francis đó cũng đã tỉnh, tại sao cậu không chịu mở mắt ra vậy hả. Anh cầm bàn tay cậu lên, tay cậu đã đầy vết kim châm vì phải truyền dịch. Tỉnh lại đi, tôi xin cậu đấy, tên ngốc này. Đó là điều mỗi ngày anh đều nói với cậu. Nhưng cậu vẫn nằm đó mà không hề trả lời một tiếng.

"Hay Artie thử hôn môi cậu ta đi, giống như Công chúa ngủ trong rừng ấy." Orchid ngồi trên trái táo, cười nói.

"Đừng đùa nữa." Iris cười, nhưng cô vẫn thích ý tưởng của cô bạn lắm lắm.

"Arthur à, không sao đâu." Daisy luôn nói câu này hằng ngày để an ủi anh.

"Ừ, ý chí của cậu ta mạnh mẽ lắm." Còn Rose luôn dùng câu này để phụ hoạ.

"Các cô đi đâu có cho tôi nhờ đi." Arthur nói. "Tôi muốn yên tĩnh."

"Đi thôi, ở đây làm gì nữa. Artie đã nói thế rồi mà." Orchid là người bay ra khỏi phòng đầu tiên. Theo sau là Iris, Rose. Daisy vẫn còn do dự khi để anh ở lại một mình.

"Đi đi, tôi không sao, Daisy. Cậu ta mà lỡ có chết thì tôi cũng không tìm cách chết theo đâu." Arthur cười nói.

"Đừng ăn nói bậy bạ mà." Daisy vẫy vẫy tay trước miệng. "Sẽ không sao."

"Ừ," Arthur gật đầu, rồi cô tiên cũng biết điều mà bay ra khỏi phòng cùng với mấy cô bạn. "Alfred, cậu từng hứa với tôi, cậu sẽ luôn bảo vệ tôi mà đúng không? Mà xem cậu bây giờ đi. Cứ như một con cá chết vậy, lấy gì bảo vệ cho tôi đây." Anh chống tay mình lên giường, đỡ lấy trán. "Tại sao lúc nào cũng ra vẻ ta đây anh hùng thế hả? Anh hùng có ăn được sao, có kiếm ra tiền hay sao?"

Anh dừng lại một chút, rồi lấy mu bàn tay chùi nước mắt không biết chảy ra từ bao giờ.

"Cậu lúc nào cũng bảo giận tôi vì tôi làm những chuyện nguy hiểm đến tính mạng mình. Còn cậu thì sao hả? Uống cùng cả hai viên thuốc mà không để ý đến hậu quả. Nếu cậu lỡ mà có chuyện gì thì sao hả?"

Anh chợt nhớ lại nụ hôn cuối cùng của họ. Lúc đó anh có rất nhiều chuyện muốn nói với cậu. Anh muốn ôm cậu thật chặt và nói anh nhớ cậu đến mức nào. Anh đã phải quyết tâm để nói những lời xúc phạm cậu, anh cũng đau lắm vì biết cậu sẽ buồn và có thể sẽ bỏ anh nữa. Nhưng tất cả chỉ vì muốn tiêu diệt kẻ xấu mà thôi. Và cũng lí do đó, khiến họ không thể nói với nhau nhiều chuyện hơn nữa.

Và giờ thì anh nói điều đó cho anh nghe cơ chứ.

"Cậu mau tỉnh lại đi, xin cậu đó. Alfred. Tôi yêu cậu rất nhiều, hãy tỉnh lại đi. Tỉnh lại và nói là sẽ bảo vệ tôi hết cuộc đời đi. Còn nữa, nếu cậu tỉnh lại, mọi chuyện tôi sẽ nghe lời cậu. Tôi sẽ không làm những chuyện mà cậu không thích. Tôi sẽ không làm bánh nướng hay pha trà và ép cậu uống. Tôi-"

"A-Arthur… Có thật không vậy?"

Những giọt nước mắt đã khô nay một lần nữa lại chảy dài xuống đôi gò mà.

"N-ngốc, s-sao lại đợi tôi nói những lời này ra mới chịu tỉnh vậy hả?"

Chào các bạn, tên tôi là Alfred. Cảm ơn các bạn đã theo dõi cuộc hành trình của chúng tôi từ khi bắt đầu cho đến khi kết thúc. Phải nói là, anh hùng như tôi đây yêu các bạn nhiều lắm. Và như các bạn thấy đó, tôi vô cùng tuyệt vời luôn, từ đầu cho đến cuối truyện luôn phải không.

Sau khi tôi tỉnh lại, thì đã có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra. Những chuyện tôi kể dưới đây cũng chỉ là nghe ông già đó kể lại thôi. Gilbert đã không còn ở cùng với chúng tôi nữa. Anh ta sau khi hồi phục đã để lại một bức thư cho Ludwig, với nội dung gì thì tôi không rõ lắm. Nhưng nghe nói là Ludwig sau đó đã rất buồn, dù Feliciano có khuyên bảo cậu ta thế nào. Sau đó hai người trở về trung tâm quân sự và tiếp tục làm nhiệm vụ. Và sau đó thì tôi không còn nghe tin tức gì của họ nữa.

Antonio và Lovino đã quay về California và sống những ngày cùng với khu vường cà chua của mình. Rảnh rỗi Antonio hay sang đây để trò chuyện với Francis và cho anh ta xem hình của hai người chụp. Nhưng hình như không khí không vui bằng khi Gilbert còn ở đây.

Lily sau khi Vash mất nghe nói đã khóc suốt một tuần liền. Cũng tội nghiệp cô bé, em ấy chỉ mới mười bảy thôi mà. Thế là Francis nhận nhiệm vụ đào tạo em thành một quý cô thực thụ. Chẳng biết có nên trò trống gì hay không, mà suốt ngày anh ta cứ bị Arthur doạ bẻ đầu hay là *beep* nếu như dám bỏ rơi Matthew. Và tất nhiên là trong việc này tôi cũng có phần nữa. Matthew thì em ấy lạc quan hơn hai chúng tôi rất nhiều. Em cứ bảo là không sao đâu, không sao đâu. Nhưng mà thực sự tôi lo cho em lắm. Và một chút xíu thông tin về Matthew, bây giờ em đang làm việc cho bên thiết kế vũ khí quân sự của chính phủ. Hằng tháng em nhận được cả ngàn đô la Mỹ. Thật tuyệt vời phải không?

Tiền của Matt làm ra có thể nuôi sống cả gia đình tôi. Tôi có thể ở nhà hưởng thụ đấy, nhưng mà Arthur lúc nào cũng lải nhải bên tai tôi cả. Nên giờ đây, ngoài việc học trong trường đại học ra (thực ra là cũng nhờ Ludwig làm hồ sơ giả), tôi còn làm bồi bàn trong một tiệm bánh hamburger trong thành phố. Phải nói là tôi thích công việc này lắm.

Về phần Kiku, cậu ấy đau khổ vô cùng khi Heracles vì cậu mà hi sinh cả bản thân mình. Cậu ấy đã trầm cảm suốt mấy tuần lễ. Nhưng nhờ có Elizaveta khuyên bảo nên bây giờ đã không còn nghiêm trọng nữa. Cậu ấy bây giờ cũng không sống cùng chúng tôi, mà đã đi du học bên Nhật rồi. Cậu ấy bảo rằng muốn dành khoảng thời gian này để tìm hiểu về quê hương mình. Lâu lâu, cậu ấy hay gửi về những tấm bưu thiếp và cả những thứ kì lạ cho tôi và Arthur. Tất nhiên là sau khi mở quà ra, anh ấy đã giận đến đỏ mặt cả lên. Hầu hết chúng đều nằm trong nhà kho và được khoá kĩ càng, chỉ có anh mới có chìa khoá thôi.

Roderich và Elizaveta cũng khá hạnh phúc bên nhau. Roddie trở thành một nhạc trưởng, và hôm nào anh có biểu diễn thì đều cho tôi hai vé. Nhưng mà chỉ có mình Arthur đi nghe thôi, còn tôi thì thích ở nhà hơn. Vì lần nào tôi đi, tôi cũng ngủ gục cả, nên anh vảo làm thế là mất mặt anh. Nhờ vậy mà tôi thoát nạn. Elizaveta đã sinh cho anh một đứa bé trai, rất là dễ thương. Cô không còn đi làm việc nữa mà ở nhà chăm sóc con, làm một người phụ nữ đảm đang. Và lâu lâu hay qua nhà tôi, và bảo là thăm dò tình hình của tôi và Arthur.

Còn nói về tôi và Arthur, cũng chẳng có gì đặc biệt cả. Chỉ là tôi đã cầu hôn anh ấy rồi, anh cũng đã đồng ý rồi. Nhưng mà chỉ còn vấn đề rất nhỏ nhặt mà đến giờ chúng tôi vẫn chưa thành vợ chồng được.

"Alfred Jones, tôi đã bảo bao nhiêu lần rồi, cậu phải ghi tên ngay chỗ vợ. Còn tôi thì chỗ chồng mới đúng."

Đấy, lại nữa rồi đấy. Chúng tôi không biết đã xin bao nhiêu tờ giấy đăng kí kết hôn về rồi để cãi nhau về cái chuyện này đây.

"Anh đó, anh hứa với tôi là tôi tỉnh lại thì anh đồng ý nghe theo lời tôi còn gì. Anh nói dối."

"Chậc," anh lắc đầu. "Cái đó là để dụ cậu tỉnh thôi. Còn thực hiện hay không là quyền của tôi."

"Anh là đồ khốn."

"Tôi đã ghi xong rồi. Cậu kí tên rồi đi nộp."

"Tôi không phải là vợ anh, là chồng anh."

"Cậu là vợ, tôi là chồng cậu." Arthur gầm gừ.

Các bạn hỏi sao anh thay đổi phải không? Chẳng là sau chuyện đó, tôi đã hoàn toàn mất hết siêu năng lực, mà chỉ còn là người bình thường thôi. Anh từ đó đã thay đổi thành một con người khác. Chậc, theo Elizaveta nói thì anh muốn bảo vệ tôi và không muốn mất tôi lần nữa. Nhưng hai chuyện này có giống nhau đâu, đúng không?

Mà nói về trận chiến lần đó, Ivan giống như bốc hơi khỏi thế giới vậy, chẳng ai tìm được cậu ta. Rõ ràng theo tôi nhớ, cậu ấy đã ngất trước tôi, chắc là đã có người đưa cậu ấy đi rồi. Hi vọng cậu ấy vẫn sống. Còn theo Arthur nói, 99% cậu ấy sẽ không thể sống được, dù có ai đưa cậu ta đi đâu chăng nữa. Vì cái cây mà anh đã găm trong người Ivan, sẽ hút hết máu cậu ta ra. Nghe thật là đáng sợ đó, ông già đó còn hỏi tôi có muốn thử không?

Mà thôi, tôi không nói nhiều nữa. Tạm biệt các bạn, giờ tôi phải đi chỉnh lại bản đăng kí kết hôn đây.

"Này, anh phải ghi là vợ mới đúng!"

Ở một ngôi làng nhỏ nào đó

"Hôm nay là Valentine, cậu trai trẻ hãy mua hoa hồng tặng bạn gái đi." Anh thanh niên với mái tóc dài cột lệch sang bên mời mọc một cậu trai khoảng mười lăm tuổi.

"Ah, con gấu bông dễ thương quá anh ơi." Cô bé đi cạnh cậu ta hét to lên. "Em có thể chụp hình với nó được không?" Cô bé đỏ mặt, ngượng nghịu hỏi anh.

"Tự nhiên, aru." Anh cười.

Vào học, cổng trường cũng đã đóng. Anh thanh niên và con gấu trúc đi về nhà của mình. Cuộc sống bình thường cũng dễ chịu và tràn đầy hạnh phúc đó thôi.


End file.
